


Clarity Under Murky Waters

by Zacia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean in Denial, Dubious Consent, Hermaphrodites, Innocent Castiel, Interspecies Romance, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating, Naive Castiel, Octopus Castiel, Some subtext pairings, Tentacles, may tag more as I go, octo!cas, sort of mpreg, they're hermaphrodites so is it truly mpreg?, unexpected courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 249,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Zacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a restless soul who always felt bored with his ordinary life.  Sam, believes he just needs a vacation and time to be with himself. An old vacation home on a lake seems promising. But as strange things begin to occur, Dean realizes that his ordinary life isn't going to remain ordinary for very long.</p><p>(will be edited shortly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with the title and summary. I'm horrible at both of them.

 Life on the road was tough. Life as a high school drop out trying desperately to pay for his brother's tuition was even tougher. It didn't help that he had to move around so much but he couldn't help it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted something more. Every town he went to bore him after the first few months. He never stayed in one place longer than a year. He just couldn't stay put. Hotel costs were adding up though. So, was the gas. He had to do better than hustle pool and work on and off jobs. Dean tended to work himself to death when he had jobs in town. He usually liked to work with cars but he also bartended. Most of the time he would do both. Occasionally, he did odd jobs like being a fake boyfriend or that one time he babysat for a girl named Lisa. Yeah, babysitting wasn't the manliest job he had but the pay was good. Lisa also wasn't that bad herself. They ended up starting a relationship but it didn't work out. Dean just couldn't stay put and long distance wasn't really working.

Sam, his brother, eventually graduated and became a lawyer. Dean was pretty sure he was on his way to becoming the best damn lawyer anyone ever knew. He was full of pride. His brother never liked the way Dean worked himself silly. He didn't want him to sacrifice so much for him. Dean always said that Sam was the smart one but his brother knew better. If it wasn't for Sam, Dean wouldn't have dropped out of high school to work more.

After their parents died, Dean was determined to take care of Sam. They were too young to live on their own. That's why the Singers took them in. Karen always wanted children but Bobby had been too afraid. Time passed and Karen wanted to show Bobby that they could take care of children. It was just a matter of coincidence that the foster children at their door was Sam and Dean. They had been in the system for four years before meeting the Singers. Dean was already use to living in a home for just a few months only to be put back into the system. Parents didn't seem to like him very much. They praised Sam as a wonderful child but Dean was a trouble maker. They could keep the younger child and get rid of the older. Sometimes, Dean had hoped for that. Sam deserved better than being moved around so much. He deserved a better brother. Either the parents decided to keep the brothers together because it would be too cruel to separate them or Sam had a fit resulting in the same thing: Both brothers were put back into the system. So, when they were dumped on the Singers that day, Dean didn't think it would end any other way. He didn't think Bobby would have taken to the two boys. He didn't expect Karen to be so good at making pies. He didn't think they would fill out the necessary paper work to legally adopt them. That their home was going to be permanent.

Dean loved the Singers. He was brought to their porch at the age of ten and the town they lived in was the only town Dean lived longer than a year. However, he was restless. In school, he was known for sleeping around and being a loner. He just didn't do well with other people. He didn't want to create lingering attachments. So, friends were never really an option. He usually kept to himself in class and it lead to the “mystery”. He was labeled a bad boy pretty much off the bat. The fact that he frequently skipped class, talked back to teachers and got into fights solidified his reputation. Girls seemed to be attracted to dangerous men, however. So, he was never without one attached to his arm.

High school just wasn't for Dean. He got good grades despite constantly dipping out. The teachers were convinced Dean was some sort of genius and Bobby was sure the boy could have done something with his life. Dean wasn't someone who got straight As and his math scores weren't very impressive. He never knew why people thought he was so smart. The only thing he was somewhat decent in was the electronics course. It was interesting and he created some cool robots and gadgets out of everyday things. In fact, he still had the EMF meter he made out of a Walkman. However, he was sure it wasn't anything great. Any one could have done that. It didn't make him a genius.

No, the genius was Sam. The boy got straight As, was in nerdy clubs and had vast knowledge of just everything. Dean couldn't be more proud. He didn't really have a plan for a future. Well, he did but it wasn't feasible. Dean wanted to be something special. He wanted to go on some sort of adventure. He wanted to fight bad guys and save the world. However, magic didn't exist. It didn't matter how many times he read Harry Potter, he wasn't getting his Hogwarts letter any time soon. The paranormal wasn't interested in him either. No matter how many so called “Haunted” houses he frequented, his EMF came out negative. Nothing exciting happened to him. He was stuck with an uneventful life. However, he felt he wasn't meant for a normal, boring life. Something was missing.

Sam was meant for something great too. Something positively normal but something great. He had dreams of becoming a lawyer ever since he started high school. Dean knew at the time that he had to help his brother achieve his goals. After all, Sam couldn't pay for a good college on his own. He needed that time to study. Dean never liked school much anyway but Bobby didn't agree. He didn't see why Dean wanted to drop out. When the time came and Dean tried to reason with his adoptive father, the man gave him a challenge. The boy tried to tell him that with his skills now, he could become a mechanic like him. Bobby took him through his salvage yard and showed him a totaled 67 Chevy Impala. He told Dean if he could make the car run again like if it was new, he could have it as a symbol of his new found freedom. He could drop out and do whatever he “damn pleased”. Karen wasn't so happy with the news. She knew Dean was capable enough to pull it off. Bobby was hoping that it would take him his entire school career to fix it. He was hoping that by the time it ran fine, Dean would have graduated. He had thought the boy would be to tangled up in school, homework and friends to have time to fix the car. He didn't count on the boy being stubborn. Dean had it in his mind that he was the only one who could take care of his little brother. Even though they lived with the Singers all those years. Even after becoming part of their family permanently. Even after getting introduced to a new baby sister, Lizzie, by the couple, Dean was still stubborn. So stubborn that he finished it halfway through his junior year. He dropped out the very next day.

Bobby gave him work at the garage but it never seemed enough. He kept taking odd jobs and soon found himself restless again. One night, Lizzie came to Dean's room because of a nightmare. Bobby and Karen took care of the boys three years before deciding to try and have a baby on their own. So, Lizzie was only five when she found her big brother was gone. She cried so horribly because her brother wouldn't be there to battle the monsters in her dreams. Sam admitted that he took over that role for the girl. He would tell her that Dean didn't fight them on his own and he had always helped. It seemed to placate the girl but Dean felt a little guilty for making his brother clean up the mess. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but he knew Bobby wouldn't have let him leave otherwise.

Over the years, Dean kept in touch and visited on holidays. He sent the family money from his jobs and kept very little for himself. He told them to use it towards Sam's future. Bobby was worried the boy would work himself to death. That one day he would get a call about him being in the hospital for pushing his body to the limit. Karen was sad that she no longer had the boy around but she was pleased to know that he could take care of himself. Also, he never forgot their birthdays and always stayed in touch.

After Sam graduated from the university, he was determined to repay Dean in anyway he could. So, when a client had offered to gift him with a vacation home built directly off a large lake, he thought Dean could use a vacation. The client had said it was a fixer upper and he couldn't really sell it because of the state it was in. It sounded awful but he was sure Dean could do something with it. He was pretty handy. It would also give him something to do. Not to mention that Dean loved spooky looking houses and that place was pretty, darn creepy looking. He'd love it.

* * *

 

He was right on all accounts. Dean loved it the moment he set eyes on it. He was already asking questions about possible hauntings or if someone had died in there. Sam was pretty sure no one had. He looked up the house's history because he was pretty sure his brother would question it. He stayed with his family for a week before leaving to his new home.

When he got there, he was pleased to find out that the picture was actually better than what he found. It was probably an older picture. He parked his car in the driveway that was five yards from the house. Perhaps it was because of where the house was situated. He wasn't sure. The house was mostly on land with the back porch extended over the lake. He unlocked the door and allowed the door to creak open with a gentle push. It was dusty and abandoned inside. The roof had a few holes he needed to patch up and from what he could see there was no attic. It was a small house with only two bedrooms but it served it's purpose he guessed. He moved towards the kitchen where the backdoor was present. The floors creaked under him and if this part of the house wasn't sitting on stilts he wouldn't worry so much. Hopefully, the floor would stay intact. He walked onto the back porch. There were no railings and he was sure if he sat down at the edge, he could dip his feet into the water. The water was murky and uninviting though. He'd save dipping in it for later.

After the day was done, he was pretty sure there was lots to be done in the house. The toilet was beyond repair and that was a major problem. There were random holes in the walls as well as the ceilings. Many of the light switches were no longer working even when a new bulb was placed in. There were light switches he didn't even know what the purpose of them were for. There was a water leak in the kitchen and the water heater's element was fried. There was going to be a lot of work to be done.

* * *

 

The next morning, after having a nice frozen shower to wake him, Dean worked hard to first patch up the holes on the roof. He also checked around for mold while he worked. He wouldn't be surprised if there was some hiding in the walls. Though the man who gave the house to his brother had mentioned that he had taken care of the mold problem. If he could take care of the mold, why couldn't he take care of the holes? Yesterday, was spent getting supplies and it was a good thing he had a good paying job before entering this house. At least now, he had a working toilet. He also had gotten the cheapest water heater he could find but hadn't installed it yet. As he worked tirelessly on the roof, he noticed a few little boats floating on the lake. There was a whole community that lived by the lake on the other side. He shouldn't be surprised at a few boats. Two girls in one boat waved at him and he smiled back at them. He's in the middle of nowhere and still girls are noticing him. He winked at them and went back to work. He swore he could hear them giggling.

There was a splash in the water and he thought that one of the girls had jumped out of the boat. It couldn't be that they were that desperate. However, when he looked out to the lake, he noticed their boat had floated too far for it to be them. Also, they both seemed to still be in there. Looking down closer to him, he looked for any ripples in the water. He found them near his back porch. Something was close to him but he didn't have any clue what it was. Hopping onto the ladder, he went back down to the ground. Whatever it was, probably didn't stay around but it never hurt to look. When he reached his back porch, he looked around the area for anything. The water was so murky and it was hard to see through it. He had to give up. Perhaps it was a big fish.

That night, he ate a sandwich in silence. Most of his money went to the repair of the house, so he would probably be having rather poor dinners for a while. He could go into town and see if there were any jobs to be had. After all, he was pretty sure there were more things he needed to fix in the place. He sighed as he listened to the crickets chirping outside. It was too quiet. He would have to get a TV or something. He wondered if he could get cable in this house.

Another splash alerted him to the back door. Opening it, he came face to face with an unusual scene. There were three large fish jumping up and down desperate for air. It was as if they tossed themselves onto his porch in order to die. Looking at his sad excuse of a sandwich, he decided if these fish wanted to commit suicide, why not make their deaths mean something. He didn't know what horrible an idea that would be.

* * *

 

He didn't pass off that weird event. He wanted to investigate it fully. However, with the wiring problems the house had, he wasn't sure if his meter would be giving him false positives. He wondered if he should have eaten those fish. Would that anger a spirit or monster or whatever he was dealing with? Maybe something was making the fish act strange.

He needed to fix the wiring problems fast. He went to work on them immediately. Whoever built the house clearly had no idea what they were doing. It took him much longer than expected just to figure out what the problems were. However, Dean was stubborn. The sooner he got the wires fixed, the sooner he could really get some readings. One day wasn't going to cut it. Obviously, he was going to be working on the wiring for a long while. He sighed as he thought about dinner. He had already skipped breakfast and lunch to keep working on the house. There was no way he could skip dinner. Moving away from the wall, he looked into the kitchen. He still had a fish in the fridge but he was pretty sure they tasted better fresh. Sighing, he opened the fridge and took the fish out to fry.

Dean wasn't the best cook in the world but he did make things palatable at least. He thought about calling his brother and asking about the family. After graduating Stanford, Sam had moved back to the little town to be near family. Dean felt a little alone being in this house far from them. It was probably due to the idea that this would be more permanent. Before, he always had the solace of just staying a while. He would soon move on to bigger and greater things. Now, he had no idea where to go. He didn't want to bother his adoptive family anymore than he already had. He knew he was a burden to them. He was always a trouble maker. All his previous families had let him know that they would have rather had Sam alone. Why were the Singers any different? Because they could tolerate him better? Because they made him feel like they genuinely cared about him? Weren't they the same? Weren't they also hoping to just have Sam? Dean found himself really caring about them. He really felt they were a family. He cared enough about them to give them distance. He didn't want to be with them only to find out they didn't want him anymore.

It was then he realized he might have burnt the fish a little. Lesson learned: Don't deeply think while frying fish. He would have to eat it. There wasn't that much food in the house. He couldn't waste food. Suddenly, there was a thud on his back porch. Quickly, he turned off the oven and raced to the back door. It was like deja vu. Upon opening the door, he found more fish had come to his porch to die. Gathering up the fish quickly, he wondered if he should throw them back. Would it make whatever gave him the fish unhappy? He carried them inside and decided to gut them right away. Might as well eat the suicidal fish. He didn't feel ill or anything after eating the first batch. This one should be fine as well. He had forgotten to close the back door and a part of him was thankful for the next thing he heard was a splash.

Quickly, he left the now completely dead fish on the kitchen table and raced to see what made the noise. Searching the water he couldn't see anything at this time of night. What if a predator chased the fish to his porch by accident? What if it was an alligator or something? Did they even have alligators in this area? He was pretty sure they didn't. It didn't matter because he had seen enough horror films to know not to reach into the water. Looking out into the distance, he saw something duck back under the water.

He froze. Something was watching him. He had no idea what to do. Should he get his knife and hope for the best? Should he just forget it and go back in? He jumped up to get his EMF meter. There was another splash. He hoped the thing didn't leave before he could try and see what it was. The darn thing was giving false readings inside the house. He moved to the back porch and reached out hoping to get some sort of change in reading from that distance.

Nothing. It was still giving a faint reading but it could be from the wiring. Maybe he was just imagining things. He knew there was a chance that his over excitement for something to happen could cause him to imagine things. It wasn't like he hadn't been secretly hoping for a monster or ghost to show up. He would call his brother tomorrow and see what he made of the situation. His brother was always the voice of reason. He always had some reasons why something might not be real. He knew if anyone had answers it would be him. Sam made it his mission to be Dean's constant buzzkill.

* * *

 

“That sounds really weird, Dean.” His brother told him the next morning. “Fish don't just do that and I'm not saying it is paranormal but that is really creepy. You sure you are okay?”

“I'm fine, Sam.” He informed his brother rolling his eyes at the question. He wasn't sure if his brother was questioning his well being or his sanity. Either way, he didn't like it.“I just want to know if there was anything that could make fish do that.”

“I'll look it up.” His brother assured him. That was one thing he loved about his brother. He never treated Dean like he was crazy or strange. Even though they had little in common, Sam always was there for him. He was always willing to help no matter what the problem was. “Dean, are you coming for Lizzie's birthday party? I know it is in a month but still I have to make sure so we know how many people-”

“You know I wouldn't miss it for the world.” He told him before he could finish. Sighing, Dean looked off into the kitchen. “Little Lizzie turning 16.” It had been a long while since he saw her last. The girl was growing like a weed. “I'll be there.”

“Good. And Dean,”His brother paused for a moment to see if he was listening. “I'd stop eating those fish. They might have something wrong with them.”

“They tasted alright.”

“So, did those tacos but you were in the hospital for days.” He would never forget that day he visited his brother at Stanford. They went to a taco hut on the side of the road. Never get your tacos from street vendors. That was the lesson there.

“Hey, those tacos did taste a little funny.” He defended his actions. They did taste a little funny. It was sort of his fault for continuously eating them. He opened his back door to get some fresh air. At least, that was what he was telling himself. He really wanted to see if there was anything strange going on that morning. He was not disappointed. “Hey, I'll call you back.”

There on the back of his porch were five beautiful stones. They looked like they had been placed delicately in a row. Looking around, Dean couldn't find anyone who could have done such. Was this from the same thing that brought the fish? Was it outside in the water somewhere watching him? He glanced around the lake. There still wasn't any sign of a person. Were these gifts? Who was giving him gifts and why weren't they giving it to him in person? Picking up one of the stones, Dean smiled a little.

At least his life wasn't so boring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

 

A gift deserves one back. He had wondered about what he could give back to whoever gave him the stones. What if it was a ghost? Do they even need anything? He couldn't give him any of his possessions because Dean only held on to things that had a deep meaning for him. Also, the state of his house was enough to say he didn't have much to give. Half of the house wasn't even furnished. He didn't even have a bed and had to sleep on the floor. Looking in the refrigerator, he realized he didn't have much food left either.

Stones were nice but he missed the gift of fish. He should go into town and see if there were any jobs to be had. It was the only way he could keep himself a float. He could buy some groceries but he wasn't sure how much money he would have left to fix the house. At least the holes in the roof were fixed. He should probably wait on the rest of the repairs.

There was a fair sized town to the west of the lake. It wasn't large enough to not be considered a small town but it was larger than most small towns. Dean hated small towns. People were nosy and felt that any change was exciting. He couldn't blame them. He was once like that too. His adoptive parents lived and still reside in a small town. He grew up trying to find anything remotely exciting in his monotonous town. He was thankful for leaving it behind. He couldn't stay somewhere where nothing happened. If he didn't leave that night, he probably would have wasted his life as a mechanic. Never seeing the outside world. Probably getting married and having to work to feed his family. Coming home exhausted every night and left to dream of adventure. He would have been miserable.

This wasn't the most amazing place to settle either. He just never felt like settling and this place was no different. He didn't want to spend more time than what was necessary in this town. His new home was close to the town. However, it wasn't close enough to be included with the rest. One had to go around to the other side of the lake and drive a few miles to get to the town. It wasn't a place he was expecting to stay either. Even with the new development, if it turned out to be something boring, he wasn't going to stick around. Being isolated from other people was only mildly better than being stuck in a small town. He would move again.

He didn't have anywhere else to go. He supposed his next stop would be somewhere a bit more exciting. He didn't know how long it would make him stay. Hopefully, this wasn't just a wild goose chase. Hopefully, there was something strange going on. Something that may keep his attention for a long while. Perhaps something that could change his life.

The town's people were friendly at least. Many of them greeted him warmly. A couple talked to him earnestly about future employment. Like always, he pretended that he was going to settle there. People didn't tend to give oppourtunities to people who were just passing through. Unless it was a seasonal job that is. He had the corner store and the garage at the edge of town interested. Hopefully, one of them would call him soon. He needed more money for the future. Just in case the house decides to have more things wrong with it.

He picked up some milk from the grocery store on his way out of town. He didn't stay longer than he had to. There wasn't much to see in town anyway. There was a diner in town that had a small sign speaking of free wifi. At least, the town wasn't so backwards he couldn't find a decent place. It still wasn't much to look at though. The buildings were spread out and the streets stayed relatively quiet. His car garnered a lot of attention though. He had to admit, the people here had good taste.

When he returned, he had almost forgotten about wanting to give a gift back. He brought out some more tools he had bought in town and poured himself a glass of milk. Sitting down at the edge of his back porch, he made sure to sit Indian style and not at all put his feet into the water below. There was no way he was going to risk that. He had watched too many horror movies to know what that could lead too. It couldn't be a crocodile or alligator. Mainly because reptiles don't put stones in a row. Unless it was a particularly gifted reptile. For some reason it being a monster or ghost was more plausible to him than a smart animal. It had to be somewhat smart. It also had to be able to place the stones down. Could be a bird. A really big bird. One that hunts fish. Maybe it was just carrying too much and drop some on his porch. And apparently, it also didn't learn from the first time it did it. No, something had dipped into the water. It was round. Almost like a head. What if it was a head? What if it was a person playing tricks on him? Some snot nose kid from across the lake. He wouldn't blame them. Anything to put a spark in their otherwise boring life. He was like that too once. He would, however, be angered to find it was children. No one pranks Dean Winchester.

He should probably forget about whatever is out there and continue working on the wiring. Sighing, he placed his glass on the porch and went off to sort through his tools. He didn't exactly feel like working on the wiring but he had no choice. It would be the only sure way he could get clear readings. He just wished he didn't have the problems in the first place. The guy who built the place should have wired it correctly. It was dangerous. He could be electricuted easily. However, that did make it a bit exciting. That was something at least.

There was a splash outside. A normal person would dismiss such a small sound, but Dean was thinking anything could be out there. He wasn't going to ignore any sound outside his door. Scrambling up from the table, he ran back to the back porch. Nothing. There was nothing around the whole porch. No gifts. Nothing disturbed. There was some water around his milk glass. Upon observing the puddles, he noticed something else about the glass. There was no more milk. Something finished it. It couldn't be a ghost. Ghosts don't need to drink. Right? It had to be a person or a creature and it liked milk.

If it liked milk, wait until it got chocolate milk. He had a little bit of some chocolate mix, so, why not use it? He was sure the creature would go for it and when it did, he'd be ready. He wasn't going to risk getting caught by the thing. There was no way he was going to hide out on his porch to get a look at it. He had no idea what he was dealing with. If it was something too terribly huge or otherwise something he couldn't handle, he didn't know. Best not to risk it.

He was just going to set out a glass at night to entice the person or thing. It seemed like it was much more daring at night. Also, night just seemed like the perfect time to investigate the weird. It just brought everything together. He brought out his phone. His phone could record but it didn't have good night vision. He would keep the porch light on all night then. He had fixed it during the day so, it should work. He changed the settings on his phone to take off the time limit to record video. He was hoping it would all happen quickly. Minutes were a lot of memory when it came to phones. It wasn't like he could record an hour of waiting. It always seemed like the creature or person struck whenever he was occupied for just a few moments. It was always pretty instant. Like it watches him and waits. It should frighten him. It could be some creature that was waiting to eat him. He should feel nothing but fear. However, all he felt was a rush. This was his adventure. This was what he had waited for all his life.

He hid his phone in the corner of the porch. This was so it would be out of the creature/person's reach but could still record. He had made the chocolate milk prior to this and set it at the edge of the porch. He was sure it would entice his visitor. He put the phone on record and quickly moved into the kitchen. He should act normal. What if it could sense what he was doing? Could that be possible? He didn't know! He didn't want to risk it though.

Dinner. He should think about dinner. Something to keep him mind off of possibly catching something unknown on film. He took a deep breath and opened the fridge. It was a disappointing sight and that was putting it nicely. All he had was some ham left for a sandwich but he had eaten all the bread. He had some instant oatmeal but he would save that for breakfast. He could just roll up the ham and put mustard or something in the middle of the roll. Wasn't the best dinner in the world but it was something. He didn't feel hungry but he had to eat.

So, there he sat at his crooked table in the far right of the kitchen, eating his ham rolls. He could kill for some burgers at the moment. A nice helping of pie wouldn't be bad either. He remembered the diner in the town that seemed promising. There was also a nice bar that included a restaurant in the area too. It seemed mostly a bar, however. He could hit by that area one night and maybe there might be some girls that made the town a bit more livable. He couldn't take them home though. Not to this mess of a place.

There was a thud of something on the back porch. He tensed but refused to move. He didn't want to scare it away. He had to stay put so that his phone could record it. He couldn't go and see with his own eyes because he was sure whatever it was could hear him. That's why he always missed the creature when he looked out his windows. That's why he never saw it when he swung open the door. The floors always betrayed them. They were old and creaked. They always gave away when he was coming. He knew he had to stay still and not alarm his visitor of anything.

There was a splash. Perhaps the splash happened when it left. However, what if it happened when it came? Could he sneak a peak of the creature if he remained mindful of the noise he made? Perhaps he could crawl on the floor softly to the door. There were noises outside. Rustling and splashes and he was growing more and more curious. He didn't understand why he would torture himself any further. The creature or person had probably relaxed. Perhaps it thought he was asleep. He made no effort to make any noise. He could hear something in the water. Something that he longed to see. He supposed the camera had recorded enough. He just wanted to see the creature himself.

Forget crawling. Forget trying to stay quiet. Forget not trying to disturb anything. He had to know. His curiosity got the better of him and he soon found himself flinging the back door open. There was another splash and he raced to the edge. Nothing. His glass was tipped over. It's contents were nowhere to be found. Did it drink it?

His phone. He had to see if it recorded anything. Looking over, he saw it was lying flat on the back porch camera side down. This couldn't be happening. He had made sure it was standing upright. It couldn't have just fallen down. Maybe the whole back porch shook or something. It didn't matter. What mattered was if the phone got it on camera or not. What if there was nothing? What if all he saw was darkness and there was no footage at all? Should he try again? He couldn't believe that his whole plan had been ruined. Why didn't he account for this? He should have. He felt like such an idiot.

He saved the video to his phone. It was only fifteen minutes long. The phone was complaining about memory usage. Of course, it was. He forgot that every minute was around 200 MB. He should have deleted some files and made space for it. He hoped it would save. It would be the icing on the cake if his phone couldn't save the video. It was by pure luck that it had saved. Now to view it.

_The picture was blurry. Of course, his phone would take a blurry video. He saw himself leave and close the door behind him. Nothing happened. The cup remained near the edge undisturbed. Then after four minutes, something happened. There was some movement near the edge. It was too dark to make anything out. Something long and black slithered passed the cup. He could barely make it out as it crept closer. It was thick and long like a snake. Perhaps it was a snake. It slid further towards the phone but could not reach it. It was looking more purple as it came closer. The underside seemed to be pale, almost white. It strained to reach the phone. Then finally it curled up and jolted back at the phone. A flash of white and the screen turned black._

Dean sat back in the chair. Was it a snake? A snake that drank chocolate milk? The snake could have knocked over the milk. However, it would be very convenient if the milk poured into the lake. Then, he remembered how the glass was sitting. It was pushed further on the porch. If it was knocked over, the milk would still be on the porch. Some of it at least. The rest would have fallen through the cracks. There would be some in the cup as well. Not all of it would spill out. There was nothing on the back porch if he remembered. Also, the cup was completely drained besides a few drops. Something drank it.

He transferred the video onto his computer. He wanted to send it to his brother but the file was way too big for messaging. He wanted to trim down the video some and try to send it by email. He never had a need for any type of video editing program, however. So, he had to make do with windows movie maker. It would serve his purposes.

He re-watched the video in the little screen carefully. He was going to cut the clip when it reached total darkness. Also, he wanted to observe it once more. He may catch on to something he missed before. First thing he noticed was that the snake was very keen not to touch the glass. It also had no visible eyes. Where was the creature's eyes? The next thing he noticed was that it seemed there was something else on the bottom of the snake besides a pale color. He couldn't see well but there was something there. A pattern maybe? It wasn't till he got to the part where the snake leaped at the cell phone, that he noticed something completely out of the ordinary.

_The snake like thing recoiled a bit. It was gearing up to reach the phone. Not even half a second before the snake reached the phone there was a small flash of white near the glass._

Dean stopped the video before the snake and watched it again. This time frame by frame. He saw it! Just before the snake jolted out. It was blurry but he could make out a bit of it. It looked like a hand. A hand! He almost fell out of his chair. This is what he was looking for! A hand! He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This is what he had been hoping to find. Something completely strange. Something that couldn't easily be explained.

He had to show his brother. He had to let him know about this knew discovery. He wanted to share this with him. They should figure out what it was together. Maybe Sam could look up myths about creatures that live in lakes that have human hands. It was worth a shot! He cut the video so that it wouldn't take up so much memory and decided to send it to his brother. His brother would probably freak out when he saw what he saw. That or find a way to burst his bubble. Sam was pretty good at doing that. No. Dean was sure this was going to impress him. This was going to open up new doors for him. This was going to change his life forever. There was only one problem: There was no internet in his home.

How was he supposed to impress the socks off his brother if he can't even send him the video? He could try transferring the now cut video to his phone but it was still too large to send in a message. There had to be something he could do.

The diner in town had boasted about free wifi. Checking his pocket he counted around twelve dollars. That should be enough for one person.

He knew where he was going to have breakfast in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

 Diner food was the best. It always contained the right amount of grease. Made you feel alive. Sam always complained about that. He was always into healthy food and what not. He had this idea that diner food would kill him one day. Even if it did, it was worth it. It was better to live a short life with amazing food than live a long life eating sand. At least, that was what his brother's health shakes tasted like. No, diner food was the absolute best. Especially the slice of blueberry pie he had gotten.

His waitress had refilled his coffee once more looking at the screen of his laptop. She shook her head as she noticed he was looking at the same video once more. She couldn't see the fascination in such an odd video. However, people in this town seemed to cling to old legends and superstitions. She was hoping that the new guy would be a bit different. It didn't seem like it. It was a shame. He was cute.

Dean had asked the waitress if there were any legends surrounding the lake. She just rolled her eyes. Apparently, there was but she wasn't even going to entertain him. He didn't know why she wouldn't talk about it. Usually, girls were more than willing to entertain him. He tried to say that he was just making a documentary of folk legends and the like. He hoped that it would get her to humor him a little. She sighed heavily but seemed to no longer eye him like he was a looney. However, it didn't stop her from shrugging and saying she didn't really know the legends well. She suggested that if he insisted to play around with superstitious nonsense that he should go to the Roadhouse. It was where all the crazy drunks went. Dean smiled. Those crazy drunks were always the ones who told the best stories.

* * *

 

After he finished his pie, he paid and laid down a few dollars for the waitress. The Roadhouse was across from the diner. He wasn't sure if he could still get wifi in the building, though. His brother had yet to respond to the email he sent him earlier. He checked his phone just in case he missed a call from him. Nothing. He hoped his brother would hurry up and contact him. He wasn't sure what he would do without him.

First, he had to find these crazy drunks the waitress told him about. Looking around the bar, he only saw a blonde woman rubbing some glasses with a cloth. She was a petite woman with long, wavy hair. Her brown eyes looked down at the bar in boredom as she went through the motions. Bartenders were good too. Especially cute ones. They would have heard some stories of their own. Taking a seat at the bar, he put on his best smile.

“A little early for a drink, don't you think?” She asked with an amused look.

“Hey, you serve it.” He defended with a wink. Taking a sigh, he decided to get down to business. He would have time for flirting later.“Besides I'm not here for a drink.”

“We do have food. Ash could get you some stuff.” She informed him pointing towards the back. He shook his head with a small chuckle. He hoped she would be better than the waitress and not think him crazy. Seeing him looking down as he thought, the bartender smiled widely. From the moment he walked in, she found him attractive. “Unless you are here for other reasons.” She decided to say in a flirty manner. She was hoping he was here for those exact reasons. Instead, he looked straight at her as if he hadn't even heard her.

“What do you know about any weird legends or stories here?” He questioned lightening fast. She sighed and gave him a disappointed look.

“Well, that was unexpected.” She admitted. Most guys asked for a drink, food or her number. She had never had one come up asking to hear crazy stories. “Can't blame a girl for trying.” She turned away and placed some of her newly shined glasses in the cupboards above. “There are some stories some people come in here talking about. Mostly have to do with some lake monster.”

“Lake monster?”

“THE lake monster.” Came a voice from the door beside the bar. The woman rolled her eyes as a man with a mullet walked over to him. He looked excited for some reason. Dean smiled at him widely. He hoped it was because he had a good story to tell.“It's got tentacles and razor sharp teeth.”

“Hello, to you too, Ash.” The bartender muttered as she leaned against the counter. She had heard this story plenty of times. It was something most of the old men use to joke about. Some would swear they had seen it. Some would deny it's very existence. It was something no one really took seriously though. Except for a few drunks that was.

“Razor sharp teeth?” Dean questioned. That's what he was talking about. Something interesting. He knew coming here was the right choice. Ash's eyes got wide as he nodded exaggeratedly.

“And it was as big as a whale.” He emphasized with his arms high up in the air and spread out.

“No, it wasn't.” The woman remarked and shook her head. Men and their stories.

“Course it was.” Ash told her as he leaned against the bar close to Dean. He looked over at the man and smiled proudly. “My uncle saw it himself.”

“Your uncle was also drunk on his ass.” She reminded him.

“I won't deny that.” He admitted. “And he does exaggerate a bit. But I'm telling you, he was really spooked.”

“It was probably some kids.” She brushed off the whole story with a roll of her eyes.

“Kids?” Dean questioned. He had also played with the idea that someone could be playing a prank. It would be just his luck. “Why would you think that?”

“His uncle said it looked like it was half human.” She mentioned trying to look away from the two men. It was as if she was ashamed of knowing the story.

“Cause it was.” Ash told him looking him straight in the eye. Dean liked this guy. He had not only a cool story but he seemed to believe it. Most people would hear a story like that from a family member and just think they were making it up. Sam humored him but never failed to give “logical explanations”. Ash, however, believed his uncle fully. He could tell by the way he proudly told the story. As if his uncle was some sort of hero because he faced such a ferocious beast.

“Ash, you are a smart man most days.” The bartender told him. “Today is just not your day.”

“Says the girl too afraid to swim in the lake.” The bartender laughed a bit at the comment. However, her laugh wasn't one of amusement. It was evident that it was one of nervousness. She was afraid to go in the lake. That was also interesting. There must be some sort of belief in the creature to be wary of its habitat.

“I'm not afraid. I just prefer a pool.” She corrected him after some thought. Ash shook his head at her response and sighed. He could never get her to believe him. Waving his hand in the air, he moved back to the door next to the bar.

“I'll be back here if anyone needs me.” He called out as he entered whatever room laid back there. Dean almost fell out of his chair reaching up in the air. As if somehow he could grab him, though he stood too far from his reach.

“Wait. I-” He was interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. He looked down at his phone and realized that his brother was trying to contact him. He must have seen the video. Here it was: The buzz kill. “Sammy?”

“What the hell is this, Dean?” Exclaimed his brother. No “Hello, Dean. How are you this fine morning?” No, he got his ear shouted off instead. He had pulled the phone from his ear for a moment until he heard his brother calm down.

“That's what I'm wondering.” He told his brother returning the phone back to his ear. “You think kids could have done it?”

“Kids?” His brother seemed to be breathing hard. Shouting like a lunatic would do that to someone. “The hand looks more like a man's hand.” That took Dean off guard. He was expecting his brother to readily agree with any logical explanation. He was prepared for his brother just glancing at the video. Instead, it sounded like he had inspected it as well. As if he was also looking at it frame by frame.

“You looked at it that closely?” He couldn't believe it. His baby brother who always had some reason why monsters weren't real, had actually examined it. Not just humoring him. Actually, looking at it.

“Dean, you know I always got your back.”

“Yeah, that I do.” He replied with a smile. Well, Sam always humored him before. However, now was different. Now, he really felt like it was him and his brother against the world. It was as if the only person he could rely on was him.

“By the way. The snake.”

“Yeah?”

“Not a snake.” His brother told him with a serious tone. Dean straightened up immediately. How could it not be a snake? Unless, it was a tentacle. Ash was talking about some tentacle monster that looked half human. “Dean, there is something under it. I don't know what it is, but it isn't a snake.”

“I knew you'd never let me down.” Sam was a serious man. He always researched anything that Dean was interested in. He always made sure to track down any possible reason. He always made sure to be a complete buzz kill. However, it was a good thing. It meant that Dean wasn't chasing dreams and shadows. He wasn't wasting his time with things that probably weren't real. This, however, was different. Sam didn't have a concrete reason. It was probably killing him inside.

“I'm coming over.” He heard his younger brother say. It caught him off guard.

“No, you are staying over there.” He told him. He didn't need his brother snooping around his messed up house. He didn't even have a place for him to stay. He still slept on the floor!

“If this is someone playing a prank on you, it is pretty elaborate.”He explained. “They might have something against you. You might not be safe.”

“If it isn't a prank, I still might not be safe.” Dean admitted with a shrug. He pretty much figured he wasn't remotely safe the second time fish were flung to his house. He read and watched enough horror stories to know when weird crap began to happen, it was kind of a red flag. Everything is potentially dangerous unless proven otherwise. Never just think you are going to meet Caspar the friendly ghost. It would probably be your last thought.

“All the more reason for me to be there.” Sam told him. He sounded really concerned. Was his brother really thinking someone was pranking him? He hadn't even been around this area long enough for someone to hate him. Unless one of those girls in that boat had a really jealous boyfriend. If that was the case, he had to admit, he liked the guy's style. Tentacle monster. Way original. It was definitely different from just showing up at his house wanting to punch his face.

“No, I think I got it.” He assured his younger brother. Tentacle monster or jealous boyfriend. It was nothing he couldn't handle. Well, he didn't really know _how_ exactly to handle a tentacle monster. It wasn't something he learned in high school. However, he was sure he could find some way to out smart it.

“What are you going to do?” What was he going to do? He couldn't try and record it again. That was a huge flop. He could try to see it with his own eyes but no one would believe him. He'd be referenced like Ash's uncle or the other people the waitress mentioned. Crazy drunks. He'd join their group. No matter how chill that group probably was, he wasn't interested in being viewed as crazy. No, it had to be something that would have people believe him. He had to show them proof. Or at least show Sam some proof. If he could have just his brother believing him, that was enough.

“I'm going to catch it.” He said proudly. He could already hear his brother beginning his speech about how it was too dangerous. Not interested in hearing the whole thing, he just quickly said “I'll see you later then,” and hung up. He knew his brother would probably call him back later and he'll get an earful.

“Do I even want to know?” The girl behind the bar questioned. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Probably not.” He admitted.

“Good.” She spoke again with a smile. “Tell me how it turns out.” With a nod, he left.

He felt kind of bad for not ordering anything but it wasn't like he had a lot of money to be wasting. He immediately hopped into his car and drove back to his new home. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how to catch the creature. He did have some rope back at the house. However, he wasn't sure if it would be enough to capture a creature as big as a whale. He doubted it was that big. The hand seemed normal sized to him.

That did raise the question 'How big is the creature'? Was it normal sized like a regular human? If it was, it would make catching it very simple. He hoped that it was normal sized. However, what was he going to do with all the tentacles?

* * *

 

When he returned home, the sun was high in the sky. It was a peaceful day like any other day over there. Peaceful was unnerving. If it wasn't for the video he recorded, he would have believed he had gone crazy due to the stillness of the area. There were some boats far off in the distance. It was a weekday, so most people were at work or at school. So, he sat on his back porch wondering what he could do. He looked at his phone once more. He was tempted to call back his brother. However, with the way he rudely hung up on him, he wasn't looking forward to his brother's reaction. Setting the phone next to him, he placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to catch whatever was out there?

There was movement in the water. Speak of the devil. It wouldn't approach him. Not in daylight. Not when it could easily be spotted. It wouldn't try to pull him down into the water. There were too many witnesses. Dean kept telling himself that as he refused to lift his head from his hands. He didn't want to see it in fear that he may get attacked. Was that silly of him? It was his chance to really see something. Then again, what if it was nothing at all? What if when he lifted his head, nothing was there? Maybe it was a bird or a fish. Perhaps he was just being silly. The peacefulness of the place was really getting to him. There was no way that a monster would be that interested in him. There was no way that it would take any opportunity to get close to him. That was just wishful thinking on his part.

His cellphone hit his thigh. It was just a brush. It wasn't like it was flung at him or pressed into his thigh. If it was on vibrate, it could have easily just moved to his thigh. However, Dean was pretty sure he never put his phone on vibrate. That was enough for him. He quickly looked up from his hands to see a pale hand grasping the phone. Looking over he saw two large, pale blue eyes looking at him in fright. Whoever it was, he was frightened to get caught. A prankster? Looking at the man, he could see he was just a man. A wide eyed, innocent looking man but just a man. Dean was angrier than ever. The pale man held the phone to his chest and turned around quickly.

“Hey, you son of a bitch!” Dean shouted causing the man to tense up. Immediately, the man sunk into the water to swim away. His phone. His phone was in the water getting ruined. Even though the man never gave him his name, he knew who this man was. He was a dead man. Jumping into the water, Dean chased him.

“I said stop!” He yelled as the man tried to swim away. He was fast. Too fast for him. He had to grab him quickly before he got away. He reached under the water to grab his leg. He grabbed something but it certainly wasn't a leg. It was alright though because it seemed to do the trick. The man stopped and turned around.

Dean could now observe him clearer. He had dark hair that seemed thicker and shinier than normal hair. He didn't know how to truly explain it. It just seemed unnaturally shiny and the strands were thick. His eyes seemed to be glossier than normal. Like if there was a film on top of them. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Perhaps the guy should see an eye doctor. His eyelashes were also very thick and seemed not to be like regular lashes. The man batted them flirtatiously at him. At least, that's what the man's body language was suggesting. The shy smile he had and the twisting of his body were both indicative of flirting. However, the man hadn't said a word.

So, he steals a man's phone then tries to flirt? This man had some seriously horrible game. That was not the way you show your affection. You don't go around stealing things to get people's attention. 

Dean felt the object in his hand wriggle. Soon it wrapped around his wrist. Lifting his hand out of the water, he noticed something purple had wrapped itself around him. It was gross. He tried to pry it away but all that earned was a distressed noise from the man. Was this a part of him? Looking at it, he realized it was a tentacle. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the man biting his bottom lip in a coy manner.

He had fangs. His whole mouth wasn't full of razor sharp teeth. However, he did have rather prominent canines. It all added up. The glossy eyes, the fangs, the tentacles.

This was the tentacle monster he wanted to capture. It was just his luck that it captured him instead.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 The tentacle held him in a vice grip. No matter how much he waved his arm, he was sure it wasn't going to let go. The creature watched him warily. It seemed like it was confused as to why his new friend was trying to escape. New friend? Or new meal? The creature moved closer to him and placed a pale, slightly webbed hand on his chest. Looking up at him curiously, the creature seemed to look disappointed when Dean moved back. He didn't understand why it was upset. He was not just going to stand there and let some creature feel his chest up. Especially one that obviously could snap him in two with its tentacles.

Dean always wanted adventure. He always wanted something out of the ordinary to happen to him. However, when he envisioned something amazing happening, he always survived. He was the hero. He always outsmarted the creature and did it with seemingly no effort. He could handle anything in his dreams. He was like those heroes in the action movies. He kicked the bad guy's ass and got the girl. That was the only scenario he hoped for but that wasn't reality at all.

Reality was different as he was beginning to see. He thought he was the character that saved the day when he was really the victim that is seen in the first five minutes. He didn't get to live past the title card. He didn't play it smart. He played it by rules of a horror film or show. Reality didn't play by those rules. Monsters didn't just hide in the night. They could get you in daylight as he found. They weren't as mysterious. This one didn't lurk silently until the coast was clear. No, this one instantly began to do things when he thought Dean wasn't looking. It was as if it was hoping Dean would catch it. It was as if it was planning to get caught and he fell for it.

The creature observed him bewildered by his actions. It cocked its head to the side and squinted its eyes. It was as if it was trying to understand the man's motives. It moved closer and placed its hand once more on his chest. Before Dean could move back, it wrapped more tentacles around his lower back hidden by the water. There was no where to escape now. He couldn't get away. He was doomed. If it had ill intentions towards him, he was sure there would be no way to stop it. He would be dead before the day was done.

He could only hope to signal someone. Yell and get the attentions of one of the passersby. However, their boats were off in the distance and he wondered if they would reach him in time. He watched them happily float on the lake in worry. If he shouted, would it make the creature angry? Would it tear him apart before they even came? Would it snap his neck to silence him? Or would the creature instead run to hide and leave him? Or maybe it would take him too? He would drown under the water. If it ran or attacked, he was pretty sure he would most likely be dead.

He felt something brushing against his chest. It wasn't a hand and it wasn't a tentacle. Looking down he found the creature brushing its nose against his chest. It was inhaling deeply. It didn't have gills. It must have to come to the surface to breath. That made him shudder. If it was a member of a species, he could expect finding more close to the surface. It fluttered its eyelashes at him again. He distantly wondered if that was truly the same as when humans did it. If it was a completely different species as opposed to a mutation (he was leaning towards government experiment went wrong), it probably had a different body language. Fluttering its eyelashes could be a sign of hostility for all he knew. It would be silly but stranger things has happened. In fact, stranger things were looking at him.

“Hello.” Dean hazarded. If he was going to die, he was at least going to try to live. Seeing as he was wrapped up in rubbery tentacles, he would have to talk his way out of this. Hopefully, the creature could speak. The creature smiled softly showing its nearly human like white teeth. The creature must be an omnivore like humans. However, the length of his fangs were discerning. Obviously, it preferred meat.

“Hello.” It echoed with a smile. Definitely male. The creature had a deep and gravelly voice. It made a shiver run down the man's spine. He wasn't sure if it was the good kind or not. Taking a deep breath, Dean forced his most charming smile. It or he could talk. It was time to try to appeal to its better nature.

“Um. So, what do you want with me?” He asked with a shaky voice. He was trying his best to sound like he wasn't fearing for his life. It wasn't working. The creature looked at him confused once again. Cocking his head to the side, he spoke some gibberish. Then he shook his head. The creature could speak. Just not in English. How was he going to get out of this mess now?

“Castiel.” The creature spoke and pointed to himself. Dean looked at him confused. What gibberish was he saying now? The creature narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He looked at Dean with a look that clearly said 'Why can't this idiot understand what I'm saying?' He had to admit, the creature had quite the personality. He didn't even have to speak his language to understand that. Again, the creature pointed to himself. “Castiel.”

“Castiel.” Dean mimicked as he pointed to the creature. He smiled and nodded as if he was witnessing a baby speaking their first words. It was a little belittling. So, Castiel was a name? He hoped he was correct with that assumption. He didn't need to endure those looks the creature was giving him. He didn't need to be treated like a moron. Rolling his eyes, Dean pointed to himself.

“Dean.” He spoke and it brightened up the creature's face immediately. He pressed his cheek to Dean's shoulder and smiled happily.

“Dean.” He repeated dreamily. “Mate.” The man in his grip choked on the air. Did he just hear that creature say what he thought he said? Maybe it meant something else in his language. After all, the creature didn't speak English. Why should he assume he knew what the word meant? Maybe he was confused.

The creature rubbed his cheek all over the man's shoulder with a happy sigh. His hands roamed over his chest and shoulders in a motion that could only be described as caressing. Snuggling closer to the man, the creature looked up with so much affection shining in his eyes. Yes, he knew what the word meant.

“I think we have a misunderstanding.” The creature looked at him confused. Of course, the creature didn't speak English and had no idea what he had said. Sighing defeated, Dean allowed the content monster to continue to cuddle him. This was probably the most awkward thing that had ever happened to him. 'It beats getting eaten.' He supposed. Then again, the creature did have tentacles and he was pretty sure he knew how to use them. Dean had seen enough hentai to know what they could be used for. He was NOT going to become some octopus man's bitch.

He tried to push the creature off of him. There was some resistance. Scratch that. There was a lot of resistance. Tentacles latched on to him and drew him closer. He kept pressing his hands on the creature's chest but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Obviously numerous tentacles beat two hands.

“Look. I'm sure you are nice and all.” Dean reasoned even though he knew the creature probably didn't understand him. Even with the language barrier though, the creature did pull back. He was respectably listening to him even though he had no idea what was being said. At least he was a polite monster. “You're not my type. My type has two legs and boobs.”

“Dean.” He spoke while taking off one of his necklaces. It was made by those same pretty stones. How the creature was able to drill a hole in the rock and create the necklace was beyond him. He didn't think those things had technology. Then a thought hit him. What if they are from some advanced race of water dwellers? That would be amazing. He could be an ambassador for the human race. It would be awesome! Then again, it could just be a primitive creature with the ability to make rock jewelry. It didn't matter either way. After all, being close to the monster meant being _really_ close. He wasn't prepared for that type of sacrifice. Maybe if it was a cute tentacle girl. No, no tentacles. A mermaid would be nice. Then how would they do it? How did mermaids mate?

The urge to call his brother hit him hard. He couldn't call his brother. He lost his cellphone. The bastard thing was holding it under the water. Now he couldn't contact the outside world at all. Not unless he went across the lake and used the phone of someone else. He was sure that would go over well. 'Hey, can I use your phone? An octopus man got mine all wet.'

“Gift for you.” Castiel spoke gaining Dean's attention once more. He placed the necklace on the man with a soft smile. Dean looked down at the necklace confused. This monster sure was generous. He kept giving him stuff. Also, why did he not respond earlier when he clearly could speak English? The words did sound strange leaving his mouth. It was almost like the creature had rehearsed it over and over. Perhaps he only knew the words he thought he would need.

“Thanks, man.” Dean didn't know what else to say. The creature looked ecstatic. A reddish color appeared on his cheeks. It took Dean a moment to realize the creature was blushing. He looked down at his phone still clutched close by the creature. Now it was held by a tentacle close to his body. He pointed at his phone. He knew English might or might not work. It all depended if Castiel had added those words in his small word bank. He was hoping he might be able to convey the message wordlessly. Despite his attempt, the creature only smiled at the phone when directed to look at it.

“Gift.” He explained with a smile. Oh, he saw what this was. It was a trade. The creature wanted to trade his rock necklace for his cellphone. That was not happening. In Dean's book, that was a very crappy trade. The rock necklace was nothing special. Sure the rocks were nice and shiny but it wasn't his style. He wasn't going to walk around wearing some strange necklace made of rock and – Was that teeth? From what creature? They were all pointed so maybe they were from some sort of predator. Rock and teeth an odd combination. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to wear it pass this day. His phone, also, wasn't going to be used any time soon. It was already destroyed beyond repair at this point. However, it was the principal of the thing. He had to save up for months for that phone. He wasn't just going to give it up for a weird necklace. Be it working or not.

Castiel switched the phone from his tentacle to his hands. He seemed to be rather fond of his “gift”. He never let it out of his sight. However, Dean wondered if he even knew what it was for. It wasn't possible that the creature knew much about the device. After all, he wasn't wary of it going into the water. He also made no effort to make it work. He just held it close to his chest. Close to his heart if their anatomy was similar. It was like it was the best gift he could ever receive. A tender smile graced his lips as he stroked the device fondly.

“Gift for mate.” He almost giggled in excitement. Realization struck Dean where he stood. This wasn't a trade. This was a courtship. He was being courted all along. That's why there were fish on his back porch. That's why there were pretty stones as well. Castiel was trying to entice a mate. What did Dean do in response to the strange creature's affections? He gave gifts back. Milk, chocolate milk and now the cellphone. That's why the tentacle reached for the phone that night. It wasn't to stop him from seeing him. No, Castiel wanted to be seen. He wanted his intended to notice him. That was the whole point! No, the creature thought the cellphone was on the back porch as a gift. He thought Dean was courting him back!

How was he going to get out of this? He had some experience with giving mixed signals but this took the cake. He didn't know what he was doing at all! This was different from just giving girls compliments and being mistaken for flirting. He just made a tentacle monster think he wanted his body. The creature wasn't that gross looking if he got over the tentacle business it had. He was a fairly decent looking man. The problem wasn't the looks, it was more than that. It was that whole nonhuman element and the fact the creature was definitely male. It did make him a bit squeamish as a whole package.

The creature was strong. It held him in such a hold that he didn't think he had a chance to escape. From what he saw when he was chasing the thing, it was also fast. A strong creature that could crush him in an instant? There was no way it was going to take no for an answer. He didn't think it would take the idea of having blue balls well. The creature would probably try to force him to submit instead.

“There has been a HUGE misunderstanding.” He began and strange enough Castiel detached from him. Was he understood? Did the guy really take the time to learn those words at least? Well, so much for being forced. Not that he wasn't grateful. He was just surprised that it was so respectful of him.

The next thing he did, confused Dean completely. He leaned back and seemed to move his tentacles to either side of his body. He wasn't lying down completely horizontal but he was pretty darn close. Also, Dean didn't like the whole 'Come hither' look he was getting.

What was the creature trying to convey? Did he really expect Dean was going to go over to him. He sighed. That probably was what was going on. After all, in the creature's eyes, he was returning his affections. It just wasn't going the way he thought it would. He thought the creature would have reached out and grabbed him by now. He thought that he would be the one lying back and- He didn't want to think about it. No, he wasn't going to think about it.

He found himself backing up. He had to get out of there and fast. This wasn't exactly the adventure he was looking forward to all his life. No where in his imagination did he have to bed a strange octopus man. Castiel looked at him with an unreadable expression. He didn't see why his mate was backing away from him. Maybe he didn't notice that he was retreating. Maybe he was just annoyed at the fact there wasn't any mating happening yet. Dean didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

“Um. Like I said. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all.” He tried to put the creature down gently. It didn't really matter since he didn't understand him anyway. However, it was the thought that counts. “I'm flattered and all but I don't think we are going to work out. So, um. Goodbye, then.” Castiel bolted up worriedly. His two large, glassy eyes appeared even more so as tears built up.

“Goodbye?” He questioned. It came out broken and confused. Dean stopped in his tracks. He could see the creature looking completely devastated. It wasn't something he expected at all. Nothing today was. Nothing was going in any direction he had thought of. Was the thing crying? Did Dean Winchester just make a monster cry?

“Um. Sorry.” He stuttered as he continued to back away. Castiel looked down at the cellphone in his hand. He was very confused. Who could blame him? In his mind everything was going great. Something went wrong and he had no idea what it was. Closing his eyes, his bottom lip began to tremble. He was rejected and that he understood. Dean watched as the creature began to sigh sadly while wrapping some tentacles around himself. He looked so vulnerable. Almost human. It was starting to make Dean feel like he was a terrible person.

He still didn't want to have a live action version of a hentai but he couldn't just leave the creature. Shaking his head, he extended his hand. He hoped the creature wouldn't wrap his tentacles around it and pull him in. He was taking a risk leaving himself open like that. However, he decided that if the monster was willing to take him against his will, he wouldn't be holding back tears. He would have launched at him by now.

Maybe he could take him back to his house. Speak to him in the safety of his back porch. They obviously had some misunderstandings that they had to straighten out. He couldn't just leave the poor thing alone to wallow in his misery. There was still so much he wanted to know about the creature. Maybe he could get passed the whole 'I want to mate with you' thing and be friends or something. At least, on his back porch he felt he had the upper hand. He could run inside if things got weird. In the water, he was helpless. At least on land, he had a chance.

“No, no goodbye.” He found himself speaking in the same broken English in hopes it would help him understand. Castiel looked up at Dean warily. He didn't blame him. Having a guy court you, dump you and then offer his hand probably created some trust issues. Tentatively, the octopus man put his hand into Dean's and smiled softly. Dean found himself returning the smile as the creature allowed him to lead him towards his home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should have the next chapter in Castiel's point of view leading to this point or continue to Dean's home. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to keep it in Dean's perspective for now. I think it will be Dean's perspective for the next one as well and then Castiel's. So, you sit in questions a little longer. Lol

 Dean knew he had made plenty of bad moves while dealing with this creature. He knew he was in way over his head. He had no plan of action. He never did. Even the plans he had come up with before proved to be stupid moves. Even now, as he lead the creature to his home, he only could think of how it could possibly go wrong. It would go wrong. Everything else had.

He didn't want to let the creature go. He had waited years for something strange to happen to him. Something others couldn't easily explain. Grabby or not, he was not letting it go. Hence, he was bringing it to his home.

However, what was the purpose? He had thought before he would have an advantage but that would only be if there weren't any tricks up the creature's metaphorical sleeves. There were obvious flaws in this plan, he knew. There were flaws in every one of his plans. So, why should he carry on planning?

Castiel had gone back to being bashful. He blushed similar to a virgin girl and kept chewing his bottom lip. At least, Dean wasn't alone in his nervousness. Well, his was for a different reason but it was good to know they both were unsure.

Even with the fear of being violated by the strange creature, Dean had to admit he was excited. This whole situation gave him a rush like never before. He had an honest to god monster in his presence. Something he never in his wildest dreams imagine would truly happen. Not only did the creature prove to be highly interesting, he had chosen him. Over all other people around the lake, it was Dean who was chosen by this creature. He didn't mean to toot his own horn but there were some nice looking ladies around this lake but he beat them all out. Now, he didn't think that it was particularly great that he was prettier than the ladies. He just thought that it was pretty damn flattering that a member of a different species found him to be the hottest thing at that lake.

He wanted to learn more about the creature. He wanted to know how it survived in the lake. He wanted to know if there were more. He just wanted to know everything there was to know about the creature. This was a moment of a lifetime. There was no way he was going to pass it up. Although, part of him feared he'd have to get _too_ close to the creature in order to accomplish that.

The water near his porch was shallower but it still covered both of their lower halves. It was an ideal place to continue their not-a-conversation. If people passed by, they would just assume Castiel was a human taking a dip. Pulling himself on to his back porch, he realized how cold it was coming out of the water. His clothes were thoroughly soaked and he was sure he would catch a cold out there. Castiel attempted to follow him but Dean was faster. He turned around quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he hoped the creature would recognize the body language. He didn't want to risk people noticing them. Looking off into the lake, he was satisfied to see only one boat far off. It was best to keep his discovery to himself.

Castiel peered up at Dean curiously. He placed his hand on the man's cheek to turn him back to face him. It confused the man greatly. He didn't know what the creature wanted. However, he was no longer attempting to lift himself on to the porch. Instead, he just stared into his eyes.

Dean didn't know what he was looking for. Was this an attempt at communication? He searched the creature's eyes for answers but came out with none. Instead, he was given something else.

Softly, Castiel brought his head up and brushed his lips against his. It was gentle, chaste and almost hesitant. In hindsight, Dean should have expected this. He knew the creature thought of him as a mate and was looking for any opportunity to jump his bones. He shouldn't let his guard down around him.

Jumping back as if he had been burned by the touch, he tried to handle it as best as he could. He had to remember: Happy tentacle monster = Good. Angry tentacle monster = Bad. He hadn't seen him angry yet but he didn't wish to. Also, the sad, pathetic version wasn't one he wanted to visit him either. Even now, the creature had begun to pout. If Dean wasn't going to give the creature what he wanted, that would mean the creature would have no use for him. That would mean the creature would either eat him or completely ignore him. Probably find some other person willing to reenact scenes from La Blue Girl with him. Then, they would learn all about the creature's species and he would be stuck back with a boring life. No, Dean wasn't going to let the guy hit a home run with him. He was just going to make him think he would. He knew it was probably wrong to lead the creature on but he had unknowingly done it for a while. What was a few more days or how ever long it will be? He'd have a better chance of learning about the creature this way.

“I have to change out into dryer clothes.”He informed the creature with an assuring smile. He motioned to his home in hopes it would help him understand. “I'll be right back.” It wasn't like the creature understood a word he said. However, as he walked away, he stayed put and watched him cautiously. Dean stripped off his shirt once he reached the door, dropping it on the porch. He could feel the creature's stares. Looking back, he noticed the bright flush that had graced his cheeks. If this was a woman, he would have thrown a wink at her way. Perhaps it was out of habit that he ended up doing exactly that. It made the creature look away and swallow hard. It was amusing and a little adorable. Though he wouldn't ever admit the latter. He headed into his bedroom immediately after wards.

As he began to change his clothes, he started to hear shuffling on the back porch. He hoped that Castiel had not decided to jump onto the porch. He could see that going down badly. More shuffling was heard and it would only be a matter of time before the creature was spotted. Quickly, he tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt. He had to get out there as soon as possible to save the creature from himself.

When he headed towards the back door, he witnessed something that caused him to pause. Castiel had somehow grabbed his shirt and was inspecting it as if he didn't know what it was. He then brought it to his nose. It was rather unsettling to watch someone sniffing his shirt. If he was human, he'd probably be the equivalent of some creepy stalker. First he watched him for days and now he was inhaling the scent from his clothing. Yeah, it was seriously creepy.

He decided to take this moment to enter the door frame. He made sure to tread softly hoping the floor wouldn't creak loudly and gain the creature's attention. He watched as Castiel raised the shirt over his head and attempted to wear it. He had to suppress a chuckle as the creature tried desperately to fit his head through an arm hole. Lifting the piece of clothing off him, he inspected it once more. No longer did he look curious. Instead he glared at it like it personally offended him.

“Hey, there.” Dean greeted after clearing his throat. Castiel looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. A deep red surfaced on his cheeks once more. He wasn't expecting to have an audience that was for sure.

Looking out into the lake again, he noticed the boat had left. That was good. It didn't mean he could bring Castiel out of the water but it was better than having a bunch of potential audience members. He chuckled as he settled down Indian style in front of the creature.

Castiel was muttering something to himself. None of the words Dean recognized. It was that strange language from before. It didn't matter if he couldn't understand the words. He understood the situation. Castiel was clearly embarrassed.

Dean leaned closer to Castiel to observe him better. The creature turned to him and observed him back. They sat there studying each other. Castiel brought his hand up again, and poked one of Dean's toes. Feet. Of course, Castiel wouldn't understand about them. He probably understood the gist. They helped humans walk but he probably couldn't understand toes. Dean wiggled them and was delighted to see Castiel jump back in surprise. He chuckled. So, this was a very innocent monster after all.

Dean leaned back and extended his leg so that Castiel could observe his foot better. The creature touched each toe with his webbed fingers and looked at his hands. He must have been comparing the two. The creature was very curious about his limbs but Dean was also curious. What were those tentacles like under close inspection? He only remembered them when they were attached to him and refused to let go. They were powerful and he remembered them feeling rubbery. However, he didn't really get a chance to investigate them.

One tentacle couldn't do too much harm. There was no one on the lake. It wasn't like people would notice. They would have had to be spying on him in particular with binoculars to notice. If that was the case, they had enough issues that he was sure no one would believe them even if they did see. He motioned to his foot and pointed at Castiel. At first, Castiel wasn't sure what he was saying to him. He shook his head as if to say 'No, I don't have a foot' and rolled his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes back at him. He tried again motioning into the water. It took a while but soon he saw the tip of a tentacle creep up to the porch. He smiled and pointed to it while holding out his other hand. Tentatively, Castiel placed his tentacle into Dean's hand.

Now he could inspect it closer. Castiel wiggled his tentacle in an attempt to copy Dean wiggling his toes. It made the man smile a bit and forget for a moment that this creature could over power him easily. He brushed his hands over the appendage checking out its structure. He turned it over to look at the suckers. Sure enough they looked similar to the ones an octopus would have. Poking one with his finger, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Peering curiously at the creature, he noticed him eying his hand nervously. He was sensitive there he supposed. It must be used to move and feel their way around. He found himself mindlessly twirling his finger over the sucker. This caused a giggle to escape the creature. That only encouraged Dean to continue his movements. Soon Castiel began to laugh whole heartedly while wiggling his tentacle free from Dean's hands.

“Ticklish are we?” Dean spoke as he went to grab the tentacle back. The creature shook his head and lightly pushed his hand away. He then seized Dean's foot and tried to figure out where he could exact his revenge. He brushed his fingers all over his foot trying to get the man to squirm like he did before. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't ticklish there. The creature sighed as the man smiled proudly like he had won something.

Then Dean felt it. Something creeping up his pants leg. He looked down to see the creature exploring the hidden world under his jeans. It was all getting too north for his liking. Quickly, he sat up straight and seized the tentacle. Castiel jerked back gasping in shock. He tried to pull his tentacle back but Dean held on to it. There was fear and confusion in the creature's eyes. Dean sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to scare it off. Petting the tentacle, he let it go slowly. It seemed to calm the creature down but it still glanced at him warily.

The sun was no longer high in the sky. He knew it was getting to be late in the afternoon. In a few hours it would be dark. Dean was suddenly filled with dread. He had wanted the night to come so he could investigate the creature securely. Less people could notice them in the dim light. However, what if the creature had been waiting for the night fall as well? What if he wanted him to bring down his defenses enough so he could attack? He had been making poor choices this day. What if this was one of his other poor choices? It wasn't night fall yet. He could risk sending the creature away and hope it came back. Maybe it needed to go home or something.

“Hey, don't you need to go home?” He questioned. Castiel just tilted his head in confusion. Rolling his eyes, he decided to try again. “You.” he pointed at the creature who merely looked down at his chest. “Home?”

“Home?” Castiel asked back. He looked utterly confused. This language barrier was starting to grate on Dean's nerves. “Home?” The creature then pointed to himself. Dean sighed heavily and shook his head.

“You go now?” He asked in broken English hoping that somehow Castiel would understand it better.

“You ga na ow?” He tried to repeat it but it came out less precise than his last repetition. Dean sighed heavily again and rubbed his hand through his hair. He was shocked to hear the same sigh come from the creature and then he too doing the same motions. 'Great.' He thought. 'Now he's copying me.'

He surveyed the lake again. Yes, it was still light outside. Yes, he could be spotted at any time. However, there wasn't a soul on the lake. He was sure no one was paying attention to his house that closely. He could move the creature into his house quickly before anyone noticed. He'd feel safer and his discovery wouldn't get away. He recalled squid on those documentaries his brother used to watch. They didn't seem at all deft at moving around on a boat. In fact, they just laid there. Hopefully, he would get the same advantage here.

“Here.” He spoke and put his hands under the creature's armpits. At least language wasn't needed for this motion. Quickly, the creature worked his way onto the porch. Finally, Dean could see the mess of tentacles underneath. He motioned to the door. They had to move quickly. He was hoping the creature understood what he was trying to do. He did more than that. The creature moved across the porch slowly but definitely better than he thought the tentacles would allow. Ushering him along, Dean secured them both into the kitchen before shutting the door.

Once again, he hadn't thought this through. He wasn't expecting the creature to be able to use his tentacles to move on dry land. He also didn't know how long the creature could be out of water before drying out. He didn't do a lot of hard thinking but who could blame him? When faced with a tentacle monster, how much thinking could one do?

Castiel settled in a corner of the room and wrapped his tentacles around him. Was he cold? Was he scared? Dean didn't know. It wasn't like they could communicate well. In fact, their communication was some what like a train wreck. There was no way of knowing what he wanted. Dean eyed the mess of tentacles wrapping around Castiel's form. Well, he couldn't call him and octopus man anymore. There were only six tentacles. Slowly, they began to unwrap themselves from his torso. Dean's eyes trailed to where the purple speckled into the pale skin. As he looked at the area, the creature's eyes looked down upon it as well. A soft scent began to reach his nose. Dean wasn't sure what it was but suddenly, he wanted to know even more about the creature. The tentacles were rubbery in texture but Castiel's hand was soft like normal skin. What was that speckled area like? He wanted to touch the speckled part more than anything. He didn't allow any thoughts as he moved closer to the creature.

Castiel watched him with wide eyes and uneasy breath. He seemed just as nervous but Dean wasn't sure why. He touched the speckled part of the creature's abdomen. It wasn't rubbery or soft. However, it was tougher than skin. Looking up into the creature's eyes he saw them darken. Touching was a bit intimate. He wanted to retract his hand immediately but for some reason he was frozen.

The creature moved his tentacles to either side of him again. There was the smell again. This time a little stronger. Suddenly, Dean started to wonder if he looked down would he see how the creature reproduced. He had no idea why those thoughts were suddenly coming to mind. He didn't want to think about the creature's unmentionables. Yet, he found himself looking down and seeing another mess of tentacles. These were very small and smooth. There were no suckers on any of them. Dean was confused. How did the thing reproduced? Was there something underneath the tentacles? No, he shouldn't go down that path. That was the path of no return. He didn't even know why he had tried to begin that path.

A tentacle flicked against his stomach. He brushed it away and went to move back. A whimper came from the creature. Quickly, he grabbed Dean's torso with one of his tentacles and pulled him close. Soon he locked lips with the man. It wasn't chaste like before. It was one of passion. Dean could taste the lake water as the creature slid his tongue over his. The creature wrapped his arms and tentacles around him. There was no way Dean could escape.

It should have bothered Dean but for some reason he found himself becoming hot. His body felt completely hot as if he had a fever. He ran his fingers through the creature's thick and coarse hair. Part of him was disgusted. Not to the point it was vomit inducing but he felt pretty awful nonetheless. Yet, his body was betraying him. Especially when Castiel decided to mimic Dean's actions earlier. He brushed his fingers through Dean's hair making an appreciative sound when he felt how soft it was.

Castiel's hands soon began to explore underneath Dean's shirt. He could feel those webbed hands brushing all over his torso. He shivered at their touch. Whether it was from disgust, fear or excitement, he didn't know. He couldn't discern the difference anymore. Perhaps he was feeling a combo of all three.

He could have closed his mouth, refuse to kiss the creature. He could have bit his tongue the moment it slid into his mouth. He could have and he should have but he didn't. His pants began to tighten as the creature moved closer basically sitting in his lap. His knees began to get soaked as the creature began to pepper kisses all over his face.

Then there was the smell. It wasn't a bad smell and it wasn't a good smell. It was thick and now it was more prominent than before. Suddenly, Dean realized what it was. It was pheromones. The creature had made him feel all hot and bothered by releasing a mating pheromone. It must act like an aphrodisiac and it was working its magic on him!

Now he was angry. He was angry and painfully horny. It was a horrible combination. A tentacle wriggled its way to the front of his jeans. It was going for the goal. There was no way Dean was going to allow it. He had to find away to detach himself from the creature. He couldn't let his scent drive him crazy.

Then he remembered. The creature was ticklish. Grasping the tentacle that wanted to venture where no tentacle had gone before, he turned it over quickly and began to circle the suckers. The creature began to giggle and moved back. Dean was relentless. He had to make it suffer! He continued to tickle him until it fell backwards in a giggly mess.

It was then he noticed the bottom of the creature. It was a type of hole at the bottom where the legs met. It was leaking some clear sticky stuff. Looking down at his knees, he noticed it was on him too. Gross.

There was a splash outside. It made both of them jump a little. Dean looked at the creature in front of him and then at the back door. If Castiel was here, who was outside?

It was Castiel that decided to inch towards the door to investigate. However, Dean pushed him aside and opened the door a crack. There was nothing out there. Opening it wider, he found nothing still. Castiel ventured onto the porch. Dean almost shouted at him. He could be seen. Then he remembered that it was getting late. Perhaps he was going home. Too much excitement for one day. Also, he could be drying out. Castiel paused when he reached the center of the porch.

He peered around curiously. He must be looking for whatever made the noise. Dean was nervous. His eyes kept darting around the lake hoping no one would notice them. Suddenly, light colored tentacles jetted out of the water and wrapped around some of Castiel's tentacles. The creature screamed in alarm.

Out of instinct, Dean leaped towards Castiel and grabbed his arm. Whatever it was was trying to pull the creature back into the water. Castiel looked terrified. What if it was yet another species? What if it was some other type of tentacle monster that preyed on this type of tentacle monster? He had to save his discovery!

After a while of tugging back and forth, he felt the other side tense but stop pulling. Soon a brunette head poked from below the porch. It was another male and he wasn't as pale as Castiel. He had golden, glassy looking eyes.

“Would you let go?!” He shouted in perfect English. Why did this one know English and Castiel didn't? It caused Dean to loosen his grip and Castiel was dragged down to the other.

“Dean!” He shouted in desperation as the other tentacle monster wrapped his brown tentacles all over him. Dean didn't know what was going on but he knew he couldn't just let this happen. All he knew was Castiel was not happy to see this other one. 

“Hey, give him back!” He found himself shouting. He didn't know why he was defending the creature. All he knew was Castiel was a kind creature and this one seemed like a douche. The other creature turned and glared at the man. Dean stood straight under his gaze in an effort to appear more intimidating.

“No. He doesn't belong to you.” The other creature spat out angrily. Dean didn't know why the creature was so angry at him.  Castiel struggled but it only made the other one move faster. Quickly, he dragged Castiel into the lake as Dean watched helplessly. There was nothing he could do. One man against an angry tentacle monster. It was not going to play out well. Castiel was gone. Now, he was left with water everywhere and confusion.

What was he going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

 It had been three days since he met Castiel. Three days since he realized that there were things out there people couldn't easily explain. Three days since he saw his evidence be taken from him. It was starting to seem like it didn't happen at all. His lost cellphone wasn't enough to convince him that he hadn't dreamed it all up. If it wasn't for the odd bruise on his wrist where the creature once held him, he would have thought he was nuts. Perhaps he still was.

He had visited the Roadhouse every night after the events. His wallet was suffering dearly for it but he wasn't going to use it on anything else. He had lost the interest in fixing his house. What was the point? It wasn't like the faulty wiring would ruing anything. It wasn't a ghost. No water was hitting his head when it rained and he could have a hot shower if he wanted. There was really nothing else he needed. He didn't need television or a phone. He much rather spend his days talking to the drunks at the bar. Talking to them about what they saw and trying to figure out if it was Castiel or that other one.

It had become an obsession. One that took over his whole day and night. Even Jo, the bartender, found his frequent visits a little unsettling. She was happy her friend, Ash, was making friends but she didn't like his choice of conversational topics. Could they talk about anything other than monsters? It seemed that that was all Dean wanted to talk about. He always wanted to know more about the monster Ash's uncle saw. He wanted to know Ash's theories and everything in between. He seemed to really believe in such a thing too. It was a shame because he was cute. When he wasn't talking about monsters, he was sulking near the bar. He never gave the reasons for it. He never spoke a word that would let Jo deduct what it was. Instead, he just moped. It was starting to drive her crazy.

“Go home.” She told him one night when she had finally had enough of it. Ash wasn't there to humor him and she certainly wasn't going to. The man looked up at her from his glass in surprise. He looked like a lost child in that moment. It almost made her lose her ground but she held on. She wasn't going to let this man drown his sorrows at her bar. Especially when the only topic he could come up with was wacky ideas of what could be in the lake. Crazy and drunk was an awful combination and she wasn't having it at her mother's bar.

“Fine.” He said not even giving a little fight. He walked away dejected and made the woman feel a little sorry for him. She hoped he was well enough to drive or at least get a ride. Shaking her head, she tried to push out those thoughts. She couldn't be worrying over some guy who had a few screws too loose. It didn't matter how attractive or charming he may be. She sighed. Maybe he'd get better when his obsession ended.

* * *

 

When Dean arrived home, he was met with the angry glare of his younger brother. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. He double checked the label of the beer in his hand to make sure there was nothing funny going on. Seemed like a normal bottle. Parking his car, he watched his brother hop off his front porch and come closer. Cautiously, he exited his vehicle and smile a bit.

“Sammy.” He greeted as his tall and well built brother stalked closer. Any other man would be highly intimidated by a guy that large and that angry. Dean figured the girly hair made up for it all though. There was no way he was going to fear a man who was working on getting Fabio hair.

“You can't answer your phone for three days straight?” Sam accused much like a girl being snubbed by her boyfriend. Dean didn't know how he should react to the prissy face Sam seemed to have to match the tone. The hair wasn't helping.

“Well, my phone is broke.” He answered after a moment to collect himself.

“And you couldn't tell me?” This was really sounding like a teen girl. He didn't know if he should point it out or not.

“Uh, that's kind of the only way I could.” Dean informed him with a shrug. It wasn't like he had wifi at his home or a land line. He also hadn't thought about it. His mind was occupied with thoughts of his discovery and the subsequent loss of said discovery.

“Pay phone, Dean.” Sam spat out like he was hoping the words would verbally slap his brother. Actually, it would work with the whole feel of the conversation if he got girly slapped. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped away from his car. Extending out his arms, he turned around in a circle looking up at the vast woods around him.

“Where?” He asked his brother giving him a look of smug satisfaction. Sam had to admit defeat. Big brother won once again. The taller man entered the house without any problems. In all his thinking and worrying, Dean hadn't locked the door. It didn't matter. It wasn't like anyone was going to steal his stuff. He didn't think anyone even knew someone lived there. Besides seeing him once and a while, what proof was there?

“You fixed up the place a bit.” Sam stated as he looked through each of the rooms. Dean sat down in his kitchen not really caring about the sudden invasion. He had other things to worry about. He rubbed the sleeve over his bruised wrist. He had shown an interest in knowing about monsters at the bar. He had asked Ash some strange questions. However, he never once showed him anything. He didn't want to. He knew what would happen if he did. They would probably find one of them and study them. That's what they did in all the movies. Castiel didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve being stolen either.

His thoughts went back to the other creature. He hated it. He didn't know its name or what it was doing there. All he knew was he was definitely sure he didn't like it. Whoever or whatever it was, Castiel seemed afraid.

Sam walked into the kitchen and noticed Dean rubbing his wrist. He moved over carefully and watched Dean lost in thought. His brother hadn't seen him in months. Usually, they would have hugged by now. His brother would be asking about the family or at least apologizing for not talking in three days. Instead, he just sat at the kitchen table nursing his arm.

“Is your wrist alright?” He asked only to receive a look of shock from his brother. Not a word was said as his brother placed his hand down to his side. There was something there he didn't want him to see. Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew something was up. Usually, Dean would be talking his head off about his discovery and theories about it. They had just seen a video of some sort of thing. There should be more talking happening. “The back porch was where you shot the video right?”

He opened the backdoor and noticed his brother's sudden interest in it. He looked hopeful and then disappointed. That would be normal if he was expecting something strange. He should expect that sort of behavior from his brother. However, there was something different about how it was being displayed. It was as if he had lost something that he was hoping to recover.

Sam looked out from the back porch. It was a quiet night. He could see where this would be a good place to retire. Above the lake, there were so many stars in the sky. He smiled. You couldn't see stars like this in their town. It may be a small town by name but sometimes it felt too much. Here it felt like one could just be free. He rolled up his pants and dipped his legs into the water. The water was cool and refreshing. The night was just the same. It was clear and calm.

In the distance, he could see the lights of houses across the wide lack. He could see the reflection of the moon and stars on the waters. He could hear the wild life whispering and humming. He was glad he chose this place for Dean. This was definitely a great place to relax. If it was so serene like this, why did his brother make such a stressed face while peering at the kitchen table.

Something was eating at him. Something was making him worry and he didn't know what it was. He knew if he asked, he'd probably not get any answers. Dean was always the type to bottle up things inside. Maybe he met someone out on the lake. Some pretty girl that ended up having a boyfriend or something. She would have to be some girl to make his brother this way. In fact, she would be the first girl to make his brother act like that after just meeting her. It wasn't like he was here for a long time. He really didn't have enough time here to have loved and lost already. Maybe he found a job and lost it as quickly as he got it. No, his brother was usually optimistic about things like that.

His brother began absentmindedly rubbing his wrist again. It was the same wrist as before. What was he doing? Did he get into a fight? Did something attack him? What if it was the same thing on the video?

Sam wasn't one to believe in the supernatural like Dean. He always saw himself as a more logical person. He always thought that he had everything figured out. That if something happened, he would be able to explain it. However, when Dean talked to him about possibilities, he had to admit that he also got excited. He liked the idea of there being an unknown. It caused him anxiety at the thought but it was interesting. It would be something he wouldn't mind studying. He usually helped his brother with research on his crazy ideas. Why? Because he loved studying about the unknown. He wasn't a hands on person like his brother but he liked learning about it. He liked looking up the history of homes, different myths and legends. He just didn't want to admit it to his brother.

Nothing ever came out from it though. Every time Dean had thought he found something, there had been a logical explanation. There had been so many disappointing chases, that perhaps Dean had had enough. But this wasn't one of those cases. What he saw on that video was hard to explain. He had looked up lore about lake monsters and river monsters. He had spent sleepless nights worrying that his brother had gotten eaten by said monster. Now seeing his brother alive and well did not lessen his worry. He was still rubbing his wrist.

There was some movement in the water as he pushed up his legs from the lake and stood. He wasn't going to let his brother brood in his kitchen for no reason. He raced to the kitchen table and seized his brother's arm. He resisted and complained as Sam peeled back his sleeve. When he saw the bruises he let go of the arm in shock.

They were sucker marks. He knew they were. It was like an octopus had grabbed his wrist. Dean held his wrist close to him protectively. It was as if he was worried Sam would ruin them.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam exclaimed confused. Dean was attacked. He was attacked by that creature but he was alive. Did that mean the creature was dead somewhere? Or did he merely get away. That would mean the creature was still in the lake somewhere. In that very same lake Sam was dipping his legs in earlier.

“It's nothing.” Dean spoke suddenly but it did nothing to soothe the dread Sam was feeling. What if it had grabbed him while he was admiring the scenery? This wasn't a game! This was actually happening. Something was terribly wrong about that lake. Something was terribly wrong about his brother!

“What do you mean it's nothing?” He asked confused. “That doesn't look like nothing, Dean. Some creature attacked you.”

“He didn't attack me!” Dean corrected him as he pulled down his sleeve. “He was just keeping me from getting away.” Sam shot him an incredulous look. Wasn't that also defined as attacking? “Look. Cas is- He's like a baby. He wouldn't have hurt me.”

“Cas? You named him?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother found an actual monster. An actual supernatural creature in this quiet lake and he gave him a name.

“He came with a name.” Dean defended himself. He sighed and shook his head. “He's like some sort of forgotten race of humanoid tentacle thingies.”

“That makes sense.” Sam angrily spoke looking away from his brother. Three days with no communication. Three days and his brother had found an actual creature. No, call to tell his little brother of said creature.

“I need you to calm down.” Dean told him trying to placate the man with his palm.

“Calm down?” His little brother was shouting now. “That monster-”

“Cas.”

“Cas gave you those bruises.” Both pairs of eyes landed on Dean's wrist. Even though his sleeve covered those bruises, he still felt like his brother could see them. Like his vision could pierce through the cloth. Unconsciously, he covered it with his hands in hope of shielding it from view.

“He didn't mean to hurt me.” He told his brother quietly. It was the truth. Dean didn't even know he had been bruised til much later. He hadn't felt any pain. Perhaps that was because of the adrenaline or something. It didn't matter. He just knew that the creature had meant no harm.

“And how do you know?” His brother asked. Dean shifted uncomfortably. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he remembered how the creature thought of him. He remembered how the creature explored him curiously and smiled at him like a love sick puppy. He couldn't say any of that. He couldn't just tell his brother that the creature wanted him for a mate.

“I just know okay.” He voiced nervously. It wasn't lost on his brother as he watched Dean turn the reddest he's ever seen. “He had other intentions.”

“I don't want to know.” His brother spoke hurriedly as if he knew. Perhaps he did know.

“You kept prying.” That was enough for his brother to truly realize what was being hinted at. His face scrunched up in disgust.

“That's gross.” He told him making Dean feel even worse about the situation. He was pretty sure his brother probably imagined it much worse than it was. Though he was hoping his brother was not imagining it at all. That would make the conversation even more awkward. “Not to mention- What the hell?”

“He initiated.” He pointed out in his defense. It wasn't like he didn't stop the creature. It wasn't like he asked for the creature to do it.

“And you went with it?”

“No, I stopped him.” He explained receiving a small sigh of relief from his little brother. However, he still didn't like the way the whole conversation had gone. It started to make him look like some sort of sexual deviant. Also, Sam was giving him an accusing look. “It's not my fault I'm so sexy other species want a piece of me.” He told his brother with a wink. His smile faded when he remembered how their encounter ended. “It doesn't matter anymore, some other one took him.”

“Took him?”

“Yeah.”

“Where?” Dean gave his brother a look that silently questioned his intelligence. If he knew where Cas was, there wouldn't be any problem. If he knew the poor guy was safe, he wouldn't be worrying about him.

“Hell, if I know.” He threw up his hands as a sign that the conversation was over. From that point on, Sam didn't say a single word. It had to be hard for his baby brother. The man always wanted to know everything. He wanted know every single detail and every single action took. However, he was keeping silent. Dean didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't dwell on it.

* * *

 

Sam spent the night there and by morning, he made it clear he wasn't going to leave. He didn't want to leave and have Castiel show up when he wasn't there. He was worried that Dean was going to end up hurt. His brother trusted that creature for reasons he didn't understand. He was sure if he met the monster, trust would not come that easily. If the monster had grabbed his wrist the way it grabbed Dean's, it wouldn't have had a tentacle. That he was sure.

Dean could not be left on his own. There was no way he was going to leave him open for attack. He was going to stay as long as he could with his older brother until he was sure he was safe. He called up the office back home and told them to not expect him for a few days. He claimed a family emergency. It was a family emergency. He thought about calling his adoptive parents but he couldn't. He didn't want to worry them or cause a panic. He also didn't think they would believe him. This was something he and his brother were going to have to solve on their own.

Dean wasn't happy that Sam wanted to stay. He became even increasingly unhappy when Sam didn't leave the consecutive day. Also, his brother wouldn't let him leave to go to the Roadhouse. He was becoming a prisoner in his own home. Sam bought groceries but not after forcing Dean into his lame car and taking him with him. Dean could handle being alone at his house. He didn't need his baby brother carting him around like a child.

It was those damn eyes of his that seemed to keep doing the trick. Every time Dean thought he was going to tell his brother off, his brother gave him a sad puppy look. His hazel eyes became large and concerned. He then says about how he is worried and how he wouldn't feel safe. The next thing the man knew, he was changing what he was going to say. He was allowing Sam to cart him around. He just couldn't say no to his little brother.

Every night since he first arrived, Sam would sit on the back porch and look off into the lake. At night, the water almost look black. It shined with the light of the sky making it seem like if he dove in, he would be diving into the night sky. He had to admit, he could appreciate that kind of thing. His brother always looked out concerned since the first night. He always searched the water for something. He never put his legs in the water again. He probably didn't care for the quiet sounds of the lake any longer. The magic was gone.

Dean felt bad. It was kind of like he took away his brother's innocence about life. He took away that childish wonder about everything nature. Now his brother looked into the lake and saw fear instead of serenity. He couldn't help but blame himself for that.

Dean walked away from the back porch to the refrigerator. If Sammy was buying and saying it was alright, why not indulge a bit? It beat the hell out of cold sandwiches and occasional fish. As he rummaged through the fridge, there was a splash.

“Dean. Come here.” Sam's voice quivered in fear. Immediately, Dean ran to his brother's side. Was it the other one? Had it come to take Sam this time? There was no way he was going to let that thing touch his baby brother.

When he reached his brother, he found him frozen in fear. A small distance from him, two eyes were held just above the water. Dean relaxed visibly when he noticed they were large blue eyes.

“Cas?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter in Castiel's point of view. It goes to what happened during those three days and more about the thoughts of the creature. The next chapter will go back to Dean's point of view. Mainly because Castiel lives in a world of confusion. XD

 He didn't know who this new person was but he didn't like him one bit. He had spent days courting the dominant that lived there. He hoped that this new person wasn't a rival. He looked like a dominant though so it would be strange for him to be a rival. He was much larger than Dean. However, his hair seemed more compliant to the breeders of the species. Then again, he didn't have much understanding about their species.

He knew they were called humans. It was a strange word that sat strangely on his tongue. Sometimes he sat around alone and repeated the word. He knew that humans had two types just like his species but Gabriel had informed him that it was completely different. They only had one part each. It was confusing. Different types with only one part? It didn't make sense but Gabriel didn't explain it any further.

In fact, Gabriel was starting to not explain anything to him. At first, the dominant was more than happy to explain humans. It was his secret obsession. He even found human breeders much more desirable than his own kind! After seeing Dean, Castiel understood the sentiment. No matter how deformed his bottom half was, he was absolutely gorgeous.

After a while, Gabriel became suspicious. He didn't like how many questions his clan member had. It was also starting to look strange that Castiel wanted to learn some of their words. Especially the words that one would say to someone when they were courting them. Gabriel knew so much about humans. In his secret underground cavern that connected the river to the lake (one unauthorized by the elders) he even had a box where he could see humans in. Castiel wasn't sure how it worked but Gabriel assured him there were no humans actually in the box. He was very smart and very cunning. He must have followed Castiel that time without the younger creature noticing.

He was held by him for three days. Gabriel refused to let his clan member see the human. He refused to believe that the younger creature had truly courted a human. That he had exchanged his necklace. He kept telling him that humans were dangerous. That Dean only wanted to cut him up. It couldn't be true. They courted each other.

Castiel had shown him the strange trinket Dean gave him only to have it thrown against the cavern wall. It cracked and a piece fell off. Castiel scooped up the trinket with tears in his eyes. It didn't just break the trinket, it broke his heart.

The dominant continued to tell him that Dean had lied to him. That no human would willingly mate with one of their kind. There had to be some sort of deception at play. He told him to get rid of the trinket but the younger refused. He held it close to his heart. He was given it as a gift. It was his gift! Dean wanted him. He knew he did. Why else would he have allowed him in his nest? Why else would they have shared such moments together? Why couldn't Gabriel be happy for him?

During the first day, Gabriel had brought Balthazar. Balthazar was another dominant from their clan. He brought him fish and snakes. He brought him frogs and lizards. No matter what delicious delights Balthazar brought him, he wanted none of it. He wasn't interested in that dominant.

Gabriel was furious. He told him that Balthazar was the only dominant that would have him. It was strange because he had frequently told Castiel that he was perfect mating material before all this. It was the very reason why the creature gained enough bravery to court the human. Perhaps Gabriel had been lying all along. Perhaps he really felt that no other dominant would ever want him. It was then that Castiel realized that no matter how much his captor knew about humans, he was clueless to their hearts. Dean would have him. He was sure of it.

Balthazar didn't show up on the third day. It was fortunate as the object of his affection didn't want to see him at all. He refused to make the dominant any type of necklace. Gabriel was still angry but he only had himself to blame. If humans were so bad, why did he sit around fantasizing about them? Why did he learn their language, if not to speak with them? Why did he risk so much to get closer to them?

 _Realize your position._ It was a curious phrase that the dominant threw at Castiel every time he mentioned Dean. What was his position? Was he supposed to sit around and make necklaces without the hope of seeing his human again? He didn't like how Gabriel treated him. It wasn't fair.

Gabriel left to hunt the following night, realizing that without Balthazar he would have to leave Castiel unattended. He left when he thought the latter was asleep. He wasn't asleep. He hadn't slept in days. He was just waiting for a chance. Any chance for him to escape. He wasn't going to stay there. There was nothing physically holding him there. Even though the owner of the nest had warned him with soothing whispers that he wouldn't be gone long, he had to try to get to Dean. So, he swam off into the river. He swam to the secret cavern that Gabriel frequented. Through there he snuck into the lake. He didn't know when Gabriel would come looking for him. He knew once the dominant returned to an empty nest, he would tear through to Dean's nest. He could only hope he'd be safe inside before that occurred.

When he reached Dean's nest, he didn't expect to see this larger human. Who was he? Did he also want to court Dean. Castiel was filled with anger. Dean was his mate. He clearly established his right already! If he had to fight this large human for the right to mate, he would. Castiel was strong enough to fight the human. He stealthily swam closer to the nest. He had to make sure the human didn't see him. He had to take him by surprise.

He popped the top of his head over the water a little ways from the nest. He wanted to get a better look at the human. He didn't want to fight if he didn't have to. To his surprise, the human looked straight at him in fear. He hadn't even showed his whole form yet. Despite that, the human froze. Perhaps it wasn't a dominant after all. Maybe it was an ugly breeder. That would be worse.

The human shakily said some things towards the nest, eyes never leaving Castiel's. The only word the creature could understand was “Dean”. He was calling for Dean. The creature made no effort to move. He didn't want to startle the large human. He didn't know how he would react. Also, he didn't know how his mate would react if they fought. He kept his eyes on the large human. He had to make sure nothing occurred that may potentially prove harmful to Castiel.

“Cas?” He recognized that voice. It was the voice of his mate! He couldn't control the smile that spread to his face. Bouncing up in the water he showed his whole face to the man. The man smiled back softly but stopped when he saw the creature had become serious. Why wouldn't he? He couldn't see his necklace anywhere on the man. Did he just toss it away when he saw the other human? Was he truly going to mate with him and not Castiel?

Panic flooded throughout his whole body. Dean was his! They exchanged gifts! They kissed! They were going to mate completely if Gabriel had not ruined it! Gabriel had warned him. Humans didn't mate for life like his kind. From what he was told, they went through several mating partners in a life time. Was he just one of several? Was Dean already tired of him?

Nervously he began to fumble with the trinket Dean had given him. It was still broken. He had no idea how to fix it. Perhaps Dean would be angry with him for not keeping it safe. He held it to his chest and slowly moved towards the nest. He knew he could possibly be rejected. He was pretty sure he would be rejected.

“Where's your necklace?” He asked stuttering a little. He had to speak slowly and clearly, if Dean was ever going to learn his language. However, his heart wasn't in it. He was just too worried of rejection. His mate gave him a confused look and shook his head. He said something in his language but the creature couldn't understand him. Castiel tried his best to show what he meant through gestures. After a while, his mate's eyes lit up with understanding. He moved the fake skin off his neck and showed the necklace. He was wearing it under the fake skin. Castiel sighed in relief. He wasn't rejected.

That raised the question: Who was the other human and why was he in his nest? Usually, only chosen mates were allowed in a dominant's nest near mating season. Even close kin was known to stay away from a dominant's nest. They could easily be mistaken as a mate and have the dominant lose a chance to find one. Gabriel didn't care for mates. He didn't care for anyone of their clan or the other clans. He probably kept Castiel those three days mostly for breeder repellant. It wouldn't surprise him.

There was a splash further back far from Dean's nest. Castiel didn't even have to look back to know what it was. He was sure Gabriel had returned to his nest by now and found him missing. With a cry, the creature shot his hands up at Dean. He was sure his mate could see the fear etched on his face. Without another thought, his mate leaped into action. He began to help the creature onto his nest's entrance. He shouted in words he couldn't understand to the taller one. The tall one just stared at him dumbfounded. His large dull eyes stayed fixed on his form. More shouting came from his mate and the taller one leaped to his feet. He grabbed one of Castiel's arms rather softly as if he was afraid to break him.

The creature didn't want him to touch him. He didn't want him to help him. He wanted to prove to be a good mate for Dean and make this rival admit defeat. He pulled his arm back from the tall one almost throwing him backwards but his mate caught his waist. He knew he was blushing from embarrassment now. He was only showing his mate how clumsy he was. Some soothing words came from Dean. He knew they were soothing because the tone he used was so warm. Perhaps he wanted him to be helped by the tall one. He would have to make a decision soon. Gabriel was very fast underwater as all their species was. Sighing in defeat, he allowed the tall one to assist a little.

They quickly secured him inside the nest. The tall one stood at the entrance way and looked absolutely terrified. There were some words exchanged by the humans.

Castiel wanted to say something to them. He wanted to thank the tall one but let him know he wasn't giving up Dean. He wanted to explain his absence to his mate. There was so many things he wanted to say but he couldn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. He smiled at him and peppered kisses on his face. A small chuckle came from the man as he pulled away. Did he do something wrong? Why didn't his mate want his affection? Why wasn't he having any affection returned to him? He looked at his mate's face seeing a small smile. He didn't look upset from what he could tell. He continued to study the man's face. What was he doing wrong?

There were more strange words exchanged but this time another voice from outside joined them. Gabriel. He had begun shouting at the humans angrily. He was using their words so, the creature couldn't understand anything he was saying. He just knew the tall one looked petrified and his mate was instructing him to do something. Grabbing on to his mate's fake skin, he looked up at him in fear. They can't let him in the nest. They can't let him take him away again. Castiel didn't want to be locked away in that nest. He didn't want Balthazar's treats. He just wanted to be with Dean.

Quickly, the tall one finally closed the entrance noisily and barricaded it with some of their nest items. Castiel leaned into his mate and held him tightly. He was relieved when he felt his mate's hand soothingly stroke his back. He nuzzled his nose against his mate's neck. Dean smelled so strongly of a dominant. It was a powerful dominant smell that the creature had never before experienced. Perhaps it was because humans only had one part.

They were panicking. Both humans shouted at each other in fear. They both didn't know how to handle the aggressive dominant outside the nest. This caused the creature to become worried as well. He hoped the humans could protect him and he could be with his mate. Mating season was soon there and once it passed, Gabriel would have to accept Dean. He would have to admit defeat once they completely mated.

The closed entrance of the nest began to move. It never opened but it was apparent something was banging on the other side of it. The loud bangs frightened Castiel. Was Gabriel trying to enter? He felt his mate's arms wrap around him tightly. He sighed contented. His mate was trying to protect him. Despite the situation, it made his chest swell with happiness.

He began peppering his mate's face with kisses once again. He did it slower this time to show how he really appreciated his mate. His mate's face became flush and he gave a nervous smile. He looked over at the tall one and tried to move his head away. Castiel was shocked. Why did he look at the tall one? What was he worried about?

He was now close enough to smell the scent of the tall one. He could smell teases of his scent all over this nest. Another dominant. Why were two dominants in one nest? Perhaps they were kin. It would only make sense if they were kin.

Now that he looked at the tall one, he realized he looked handsome and virile. If he had happened upon this human first, he might have handed him some stones as well. A certain type of excitement coursed through him. Then he could have been courted by two handsome dominants. It was a fantasy he had always had.

His sibling, Anna, had been courted by four dominants once. Being such a beautiful breeder, the dominants fought for her attentions. Her coloring was so vibrant and eye catching. Her hair was like ripe red berries and her eyes were like the earth meeting the sky. Every dominant wanted such a lovely breeder to be their mate. Of course, she could only choose one in the end but the chase was exciting. Castiel could only dream of receiving the same treatment but he never did. He just wasn't ever going to be as beautiful as Anna.

Now he sat in the nest of his mate with another dominant. He had already chosen Dean. Though the prospect of having two dominants vying for his affections caused him excitement, he was quite content with his choice. His species mated for life and he wasn't ever going to stray from Dean's side. His mate kept looking at the tall one nervously. Was it because he thought the other dominant may take him from him?

He remembered what Gabriel said about human mates. Perhaps Dean thought his kind was as promiscuous as his. Castiel wanted to let his mate know that there was no other dominant for him. That they would be together for life. However, he did not know the words. So, instead he tried to show his mate that he would never stray. He kissed his mate slowly all over his neck. He moved in closer and wrapped his tentacles around him. His mate became even redder and the tall one gave him a look of disgust.

Words were exchanged between them. The tall one getting angrier as the conversation continued. His mate seemed a little angry as well. Were they fighting? The tall one shook his head and looked over at him. He sighed a little and had a sad look in his eyes. Why was he looking at him that way? Suddenly, his face hardened and he spoke tensely to Dean. Dean snapped back angrily making a jolt of excitement run through Castiel's body. Were they fighting for him?

He smiled widely and got closer to his mate. His mate was defending him, protecting him and now claiming him. This was the happiest moment of his life. He never thought he would have a handsome dominant for a mate let alone two arguing over him. The tall one became silent after some more harsh toned words from his mate. It caused Castiel to swell with pride. His mate was stronger after all. He chose well.

The banging ceased suddenly. There came a cry outside. A sorrowful cry. Gabriel was no longer sounding angry or threatening. Instead he sounded desperate and worried. Perhaps he was truly shedding tears at the moment. It sounded as if he could be. Castiel was starting to feel guilty. It was his fault the dominant was feeling that way.

“Dean?” He looked to his mate curiously wondering what the other of his kind was saying in human language. What was it that he was saying that made him sound so pitiful? His mate just held him closer wordlessly. He wasn't nervous anymore, smiling or being soothing. His whole body became rigid and his face had hardened. He was protecting him even more now. He felt so safe in his mate's arms. If anyone could protect him, it was Dean.

“Castiel.” Came Gabriel's broken voice. “I'm sorry I said you weren't going to get any other dominant than Balthazar. I know you are beautiful, Castiel. Other dominants just don't see it like I do.” Whenever Gabriel called him beautiful, Castiel couldn't see why. He had been told by all the other dominants that he wasn't pretty enough. Before maturation, breeders would give him little stones in hopes that when he matured he would remember them. He did remember them but after maturation, he wasn't interested in them any longer. He had tried to court one named Meg since no dominant gave him the time of day. It didn't work out in the end.

“Please, you have to get out of there. You have to fight them and get out of there. Please, Castiel.” Gabriel begged sadly. There was silence after his words were spoken. Castiel's mind was racing. Why did he have to fight? He wasn't being held against his will. Why did the dominant sound so helpless? Usually dominants never showed emotion like that. They were supposed to be strong for the clan. The tougher they looked the better. However, he had heard the tears in Gabriel's words. Why was he like that? It didn't make sense.

His mate looked over at the tall one and gestured to an opening in the nest. The tall one peered out the opening cautiously and shook his head. They probably were checking to see if Gabriel was still outside. By the way the two began to relax, he decided that Gabriel probably wasn't outside any longer. He sighed contented. He wasn't going to be taken away anymore. He could now be with his mate forever. He was safe.

The tall one sat down on the floor with a laugh. Castiel didn't see what the human found so funny but his mate seemed to laugh a bit with him. They must have just been relieved it was all over. They spoke a little and his mate seemed to shrug his shoulders. He ran his hand down one of Castiel's tentacles sending a shiver down the creature's spine. Did he want to mate now? The creature blushed profusely. In front of the other dominant? His mate was quite the adventurous one. He only hoped he wouldn't disappoint him for not immediately jumping at the idea. He didn't know the other dominant and he didn't like the idea of his first coupling being watched. He shook his head and slid a little away from his mate.

“Cas?” His mate seemed confused. Castiel cursed their language barrier. If only he could explain to his mate what he wanted. If only he could make him understand how he felt. He sighed and touched his mate's hand. He couldn't tell him but he could still show him somehow. He reassured his mate through tiny strokes on the back of his hand that he wasn't upset. He just wanted a little distance.

There was a small noise beneath them. Castiel caught on it immediately but the humans seemed oblivious to it. There was something beneath them! The creature gulped. Of course! He was a fool to think Gabriel would ever give up. Without warning, one of the boards at the ground of the nest flew upwards and a brown tentacle pushed itself into the structure. The tall one almost screamed as it latched on to his leg.

More boards flew up as more tentacles tore into the nest. Most of them grabbed at the tall one as some searched around for Castiel. The creature almost shrieked at the idea of being grabbed again. His mate pulled him away and pushed him into a corner. Castiel didn't know what to do. He was so frightened. He wrapped his tentacles around him and tried his best to become smaller. He didn't want to be grabbed.

His mate fought against the tentacles and tried to detach some from his kin. The tall one was so frightened. He could see it in the human's eyes. Quickly, the human grabbed one of Gabriel's tentacles and opened his mouth. Without another thought, the tall one bit into the tentacle's flesh. This caused the dominant to screech in pain. He lifted his head from the hole and glared at the tall one.

He yelled at the tall one, who only responded with smashing his deformed tentacle into the dominant's face. This knocked him down and gave the humans long enough to move away from that part of the nest. They both grabbed Castiel and brought him further into the the nest. They were arguing again. The two seemed to argue a lot. After a while of arguing, they closed another entrance way and barricaded it as well.

Castiel's heart was beating wildly. He was so frightened that this barricade would fail to keep them safe as well. His mate soon noticed his distress and began once again speaking soothing words to him. Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate still worried that this wasn't the end of this. For a long while the two humans and he sat in the room nervously. All of them listening to the sounds outside.

The tall one frequently glared at the mated pair. He didn't seem to like something about them. Perhaps he was angry at Dean for mating with him. Or maybe he was angry at them both for mating outside their species. He could also just hate Castiel but why would he seem to fight over him then? The creature decided the tall one was just jealous and snuggled into his mate.

This moment of calm may be fleeting. Perhaps Gabriel had more planned for this nest. However, during this moment Castiel allowed himself to relax in Dean's arms. He was home. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at sex scenes. Just an fyi

  Sam knew his brother was way in over his head. This was a huge debacle that they had found themselves in. He didn't know how he did it. How he actually found a real monster. A real monster! This wasn't just a game or something they just made up. This was real. His older brother was currently cradling a honest to god creature. It had tentacles for legs, webbed hands, sharp teeth and it was real.

He even got attacked by another one. The one with the brown tentacles that could actually speak English. He wasn't sure why one could speak perfect English and the other one only knew a few words. The other one seemed nice enough. It was definitely friendly. Perhaps a little too friendly. It definitely thought Dean was its mate. It peppered kisses all over his face and neck and it kept rubbing on him. It was pretty disgusting.

Dean played along with it. He kept telling his younger brother that it was the only way. That the creature might end up angry if he refused its cuddles. Part of Sam knew that his brother was probably right. After the fiasco with the other one, he wasn't willing to fight against tentacles again. The other part was very disappointed in his brother. It wasn't right to lead on such an innocent creature. It wasn't right to make it think you want it and then dump it once you were done. He was sure once Dean learned all he could about the creature, the poor thing would be dumped back into the lake. It wasn't fair for the poor thing. It seemed to genuinely like his brother for reasons he couldn't understand.

It didn't seem like it would get angry like the other one. The other one was like fire. It was wild and dangerous. When it had grabbed Sam's ankle, he thought he was done for. He had just moved instinctively and tried flailing around. It hadn't work. Finally, he decided that he would have to bite his way out. He didn't expect the creature to look up at him in shock at his actions.

“You bit me!” It had exclaimed incredulously and all Sam could do was kick it in the face. He felt bad for that creature as well. It sounded so sad that it had lost its friend. It even desperately offered a trade. It wanted to go in the other one's stead. Dean had refused saying he didn't want to deal with the douche-y one and how it had to be a trick. The other one did seem terrified of the English speaking one. However, there was something more to it. People don't just sound that desperate and sad for no reason. It was like the creature truly feared for the other one. Maybe there was some misunderstanding. Perhaps it could be solved by talking to it calmly. Sam gave a humorless snort. _Like that would happen._

Cas was the creature's name according to his brother. He seemed to be fairly reasonable. He never put his hands anywhere Dean wouldn't allow him to. He respected Dean's boundaries but he did seem pretty frustrated with them. He kept looking at Sam with a mixture of shyness and excitement. It worried the man a little as he didn't know why he kept getting those looks. Cas kept giving him little smiles but always went back to looking at Dean. It was like his older brother was the center of his universe. It made Sam feel uneasy.

He had to admit, he was giving them a few glares here and there. Dean deserved it the most. He was stringing along the poor creature. They waited the whole night there. Cas had fallen asleep in Dean's arms. It was a little endearing seeing the creature trust his brother so much. He just wished the thing didn't think of his brother as a potential sexual partner.

* * *

 

When morning came they were all tired and hungry. The problem was that the kitchen was now ruined and the other creature could possibly still be in there. Neither of them wanted to check out the kitchen. They didn't want a repeat of last night.

Castiel awoke with a cry. His tentacles were unmoving and his eyes were widened in fear. Dean tried to placate him but he didn't seem able to calm. Running his hand down one of his tentacles to soothe the creature, the man realized that it was completely dry. Castiel was drying out.

They didn't have much time. They had to get the tub filled and Castiel in the water as soon as possible. It was a miracle that the other creature had not ruined their plumbing. They ran the water as quickly as they could dropping Castiel into the tub while it filled. The creature watched the water pour out in fascination. He slowly moved a tentacle under the faucet and seemed delighted by his discovery.

Dean sighed in relief. He had feared that he had done some permanent damage to the creature. After everything they had gone through, to lose him now would have been devastating.  The creature cooed as he played with the water coming out of the faucet. The action was so child like that it caused both humans to smile. He seemed content enough in the bathroom. So, Dean decided that that was where he would stay.

All this running around had made their hunger worsen. One of them would have to brave it into the kitchen. After a short game of paper-rock-scissors it was decided that that person would be Sam. He wasn't happy with the outcome but paper definitely defeated rock.

So, it was Dean and Castiel alone once again. This time they were in a much smaller room. It should frighten the man since anything could happen but he was only concerned about the creature's well being. Was he okay now that he was in the water? He should have known the creature would dry out. It was foolish of him to keep him above water all this time. However, what other choice did he have? He couldn't just plop the creature back into the lake. His buddy was out there waiting for him. Well, Dean wouldn't call the thing a buddy. It didn't seem like it had good intentions no matter how much it whined.

Castiel reached out to Dean with his now moist tentacles. He slowly wrapped a few around the man and brought him closer to the tub. The man figured the creature was still frightened. He had been glued to his side all night. He was probably feeling unsafe now that he was no longer in the man's arms. Dean didn't want the creature to be anything but calm so he allowed him to bring him closer. Absentmindedly, he began to stroke one of the creature's tentacles. It seemed to soothe him.

Castiel was looking at him in that shy way again. Dean knew this usually suggested that he was about to be kissed again. He unconsciously moved back a bit. He had gotten use to the creature's touchy feel-y nature but it didn't stop him from trying to prevent it. It didn't discourage the creature though. He moved his tentacles to either side again. Dean was pretty sure that was a come hither look in his eyes. There was no way he was going to obey the silent command.

Then there was the smell. It was the same aphrodisiac smell from before. Except now, it was thicker and much more powerful. It was like a strange weight put all over his body compelling him to go forward. The creature batted his eyes at him in an effort to entice him. It wasn't working very well but the smell, that was another thing altogether.

He found himself becoming overly curious about the creature's body. He never did get to see how they reproduced. Not like he wanted to see it in action regardless of how tight his pants were at the moment. He just was curious. They used smells to entice he could see that but what was the mechanics? He just wanted to see for scientific reasons, of course.

He didn't know how he got so close to the creature that he could feel his breath on his face. He blamed the smell. It was intoxicating and was driving him insane. He slid his hand on the creature's chest and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment. Gulping, the man slowly let his hand drift down towards the mess of small tentacles below. These couldn't be the creature's junk. If it was, how did they work? He ran his fingers through the mess of tentacles and found a larger tentacle hidden beneath. That was probably it.

Dean knew he had to pull back. He already got his answer. The creature was definitely male. The tentacle looked like larger and fatter than the other small smooth tentacles. It was still much shorter than his limbs and was suckerless. The organ wasn't in the same shape as his that was for sure. Part of him wanted to inspect it further. That part was probably being influenced by the creature's scent.

He was painfully erect at this point. He was pretty sure he couldn't will it away and he wasn't going to walk out the room like that. That was the last thing he wanted his brother to see. Well, what he was about to do would probably be the last thing he would want his brother to see. He reached down and undid his pants just to give himself some space. It wasn't like he was trying to invite the creature to anything. He just needed some room as it was becoming very uncomfortable. The creature watched the movements curiously and a tentacle came down to aide him.

Dean had no intention of getting a tentacle job from the creature. He swatted it away and tried to find something unsexy to think about.  No matter what he thought of it didn't work. The creature moved the tentacle back into Dean's lap wiggling it towards the open part of his jeans. Once again, the man swatted the tentacle away. Castiel frowned deeply.

With a sigh, the creature began to touch where Dean had previously stimulated. He apparently didn't take to kindly to the man stopping what he started. Dean watched as the creature took one webbed hand and sought out his sensitive organ. The organ became fuller and began to rise similarly to a human's. The man found himself unable to tear his eyes from the creature moaning softly.

Blame it on the smell that filled the room. Blame it on Sam leaving the two of them alone knowing that the creature wanted Dean for his mate. Blame it on whatever you wanted, it didn't change the situation. Dean found himself closing the bathroom door in a hurry. He didn't want his brother to see what he was about to do. He didn't even know what he was about to do. He just knew it had to be private.

Castiel had closed his eyes now. His tentacle split from the top and out emerged a pink swollen member that looked almost identical to a human male's. The creature slowly moved his closed fist up and down the long slender organ. Another moan escaped his lips as the creature continued his minstrations.

Even though the creature was definitely male, he still looked so beautiful with his head tossed back. There was a light blush gracing his cheeks and he could see the redness deepening. He was starting to feel an unfamiliar urge. He wanted to touch the creature. No, he wanted more than that. He wanted to take the creature right then and there. It was the smell it had to be. It was messing with his mind. He should fight it. His sexuality depended on it.

The creature was still going so painfully slow. The man wondered if it would be alright to touch himself. He was sure the creature wouldn't mind. Hell, it might be encouraged by him. Touching himself wouldn't mean anything. He could jerk off and not feel guilty about it. It was the smell that was causing it after all. That was the plan but it didn't work out that way.

Dean didn't know when it happened or how but he found his hand stroking the creature's pink organ. He investigated the organ fully taking in the structure. He let his tumb rub against the head as he tried to convince himself that he was just investigating. Castiel moaned louder and Dean feared his brother would hear them.

The adventurous tentacle returned but Dean did not swat it away this time. He instead pulled down his briefs and pants enough to give it easy access. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so painfully erect and if this creature was willing to help, why not? He couldn't control the gasp that escaped his lips and the shiver that coursed through his body when the tentacle wrapped around him. He quickened his pace in response causing a breathy moan from the creature.

He was too loud. If he continued this way, Sam would know for sure what they were doing. He couldn't have that. So, of course he had to keep his mouth closed. Dean leaned forward and attacked the creature's mouth with a bruising kiss. The creature didn't even have time to gasp for air properly as his mouth was assaulted. The creature laid one hand on the man's shoulder and gripped him as hard as he could. Dean could feel the creature kissing back equally savage. He felt the creature's sharp teeth brush against his lips and explored them himself with his tongue. He let his free hand grab the back of the creature's head and hold it in place as he pushed himself closer with yet another wild kiss.

Castiel found himself holding on to the man's shoulders for dear life. He moved another tentacle to join the other in its quest to pleasure his mate. He bit down on the man's lips drawing blood from them. Their kisses became a mixture of spice, the lake and blood. Dean was lost in all the sensations coursing through his body. He could feel the suckers gently pulling on his skin. It was a strange sensation that he had never experienced before. He couldn't help himself from completely losing all his control. If he even had any left, that was.

He found himself kissing and sucking all along the creature's neck. The creature purred in response and scrapped his nails down his clothed back. He was sure he probably would ruin the shirt but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to touch every part of the creature's body. He wanted to feel every sensation the creature had to offer. He began to focus on Castiel's mouth. He sucked, licked and bit the creature's lips until they were red and swollen with abuse.

He should stop. Sam was likely to come back at any moment but he couldn't. He was no longer in control of his actions. He started to nibble down the creature's neck. Castiel in turn cocked his head to the side to give the man better access. Tentacles wrapped around his body in desperation and Dean found himself getting close to release. His pace became as erratic as his breath. Castiel bucked his hips into Dean's closed fist also getting close to his own. Their labored breaths were all that was heard as Dean licked the junction between the creature's neck and shoulder. He couldn't contain it any longer. He bit down on the creature as he climaxed. This action was enough to send Castiel over the edge and he soon followed suit.

They were both left sticky and exhausted. A feeling of guilt surged through Dean as he noticed the creature stroking his wound. He might have gone a little over board. He just had this primal urge. The smell made him become an animal. There were other signs of his abuse all over the creature but he seemed strangely content. It didn't matter how many bites or hickeys covered the creature's body. He was completely happy. He licked his fingers and dragged his saliva over the bite on his neck. Dean didn't question it. He was probably trying to heal himself.

Dean was no better. He nursed his shoulder as it was the place that hurt the most. However, that wasn't the only place. He also got some of that abuse. He was sure his arms and back were all scratched up. His bottom lip was bloody and there were bruises from the tentacle's wrapping all around him. There was no way they could hide these marks from his brother. How was he going to explain this to Sam?

* * *

 

Sam entered the kitchen warily. He could see the large hole the creature made in the floor. What if it was under there waiting? Was a ham sandwich really worth the risk? His stomach growling loudly gave him the answer. Sighing, he tried his best to quietly walk around the hole towards the fridge. No need to alert anything down there of his being there.

When he reached the fridge he realized that nothing had come to get him. He was alone in the kitchen. Sighing in relief, he went about his business. If those fangs were any indication, he knew Castiel was at least an omnivore. A ham sandwich shouldn't kill him. He hoped. As he turned to the counter to prepare the sandwich, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was probably his own paranoia but he couldn't shake the feeling away.

He continued to work on the sandwiches hoping the feeling would go away soon. He wondered if there was anything the octopus man couldn't eat. He wondered if he had any allergies. He settled on a plain ham sandwich without any lettuce or mayo for the creature. He didn't know how well it would respond to the added stuff.

There was a small movement in the water. Sam couldn't just write it off. Turning around quickly his eyes met with the golden ones of the creature from last night. Now with the sun light shining through the windows he could see how amazing those eyes looked. They gleamed like his eyes were made of stained glass. He remembered the glassy blue eyes of Castiel and how they too looked like works of art as well. It must be their species.

“You bit me.” He stated calmly with a slight blush. He made no move to attack Sam. He just floated with his head just peaking from the hole, staring. After the initial shock, Sam realized the creature was making no effort to harm him. He smiled a bit at the thought that he may be wary of him. Afraid that Sam may strike again!

“You deserved it.” He answered quite proud of himself. It was easy to forget that the creature only moments ago had attacked him and his brother. How animalistic he had seemed that night. He now seemed so human. Calm and collected. Engaging in a small conversation without the use of violence. “You aren't attacking me.”

“What's the point?” He answered sadly. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature. Even though Dean had told him over and over that he was no good, he couldn't believe it. No one would sound that sad about losing someone unless they were important.

“Cas.” He spoke hesitantly expecting the creature to switch moods at any moment. Instead, the creature just looked up curiously. “What is he to you?”

“We are offspring from the same mated pair.” He answered easily. It surprised Sam a bit. He didn't expect the creature to remain so civil.

“Brothers?” He questioned curiously. That made sense. No wonder he was so bound and determined to get Castiel. They were family. He was just looking out for him. Now the trade made sense. When the creature offered himself in his brother's place. It was because he feared they would hurt him. Sam could understand that. He would do the same for his brother and vice versa.

“Yes.” The creature spoke softly. “I guess with the idea of gender neutrality.”

“Gender neutrality?” That confused Sam the most. They were most definitely males. They looked like males at least. Why did they have to use brothers as a gender neutral word? “You are both boys.”

“No.” The creature was quick to correct him. He seemed annoyed by Sam's lack of knowledge about their species. Sam was slightly offended by this. After all, it wasn't like he could go to the library and find books on them. “We are neither male or female.”

“Hermaphrodites.” Sam concluded and he earned a nod from the creature. 

“The selective kind.”

“So, you choose which one you want to be?”

“Where is Castiel?” The creature changed the subject altogether. It was obvious he was getting impatient. Who wouldn't? His brother was being held captive by two strange creatures. Sam figured his species probably feared humans. It would make sense. Most people were afraid of what they did not know.

“He's in the bathtub he was drying out.” Sam explained to him in an effort to placate the creature. It didn't work. He seemed to be just as on edge as before. “You didn't answer my question.”

“If I answer your questions, will you give back my baby brother?” He asked hopeful. All the creature wanted was his baby brother back. It made Sam feel horrible for the guy. Dean had no right holding Castiel here. He knew from the start that this had to be a misunderstanding. If he got everyone to talk to each other about the situation, he was sure they could work something out. 

“Yes.” He answered unaware he was making a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

  Gabriel, as he said his name was, was rather agreeable once they settled down. He also seemed to have an amazing amount of intelligence. Sam found himself impressed by the creatures grasp of the English language and its uses.

He had asked about their mating habits out of pure curiosity. A person couldn't just say their species were selective hermaphrodites without explaining anything. Apparently, there were two types in their species. It wasn't like humans where there was a definite female and a definite male. No, their kind had both parts and retained the ability to use either. Their type was determined by whether or not they went into heat.

Breeders, as Gabriel called them, were the ones to go into heat. When they matured they were the ones more fertile in their female parts. They even appeared to look more feminine. They were curvy and had “inflated milk sacks”. Sam could only assume Gabriel meant breast. They could still produce sperm but their count was very low.

Dominants were like the opposites of breeders. They looked like men and tended to be “heavy with seed” as Gabriel so delicately put it. They didn't have heats and instead responded quite excessively to a breeder in heat. Dominants tended to approach a breeder with a matching scent. Sam didn't want to ask more about that because he knew the amount of questions he could ask was limited.

They must have remained hermaphroditic just in case there was a shortage of a certain type. It would ensured their species would continue on. Gabriel mentioned that there were types that tried to mate with their own before. They weren't as successful creating offspring as differing types together but it wasn't impossible.

Gabriel only wanted to see his brother. After he spoke about all those things, he immediately asked for him. He was worried for him. Sam couldn't blame him. Now that he knew the other creature's side of the story, he wouldn't have trusted him and his brother either. They just snatched his little brother from him. In the creature's eyes, they were the monsters.

“I feel bad for him.” Gabriel mentioned as Sam lifted himself from the floor. “All the other breeders are already mated or in the process. He never thought anyone would want him for being so dominant looking.”

“He's not a dominant?” Sam asked shocked. He was pretty sure Castiel was the male type of the species. There was nothing about him that looked feminine. _Maybe his lips a little_.“I thought you said breeders look like women.”

“It is rare but it happens that sometimes we don't look the part.” The creature explained nonchalantly. He didn't see why it was such a big deal. They were hermaphrodites so regardless if Castiel was a breeder or a dominant, the end result would be the same. “Some call it being ugly. Even if you are handsome like my brother. Dominants only want a feminine breeder and breeders only want a masculine dominant.”

“Cas wants Dean to give him babies.” The human spoke softly as he thought. The realization that Castiel was a breeder shouldn't have bothered him as much. Regardless of whether he was a breeder or dominant, he still wanted to mate his brother. However, when he thought of Cas being a breeder, he couldn't help but think of him more like a woman. He thought about how frightened and loving Castiel was last night. How he looked at his brother as if he was the only thing that mattered. Some how he couldn't help but think of Castiel as more fragile and delicate despite what he had proven to be.

“Yeah, weird huh?” The creature seemed to speak in amusement. He was no longer upset about the whole situation. Sam would like to think he had a hand in that.

Their species mates for life. Gabriel had mentioned it offhandedly but it was starting to scare Sam a bit. What if Dean got roped into this? Gabriel said they hadn't mated fully and though Sam didn't know what mating fully would entail, but he didn't want to find out.

He had to get to his brother. He had to make sure he didn't do some weird thing that would seal the deal. If Cas thought Dean was courting him when his brother had done only normal gestures, anything could seal the deal! Walking over to the door, the creature looked over at him curiously.

“Hey, what about my brother?” His voice seemed a little irritated. Sam couldn't blame him. He did say if he answered one of his questions that he would give back his brother. He wasn't one to go back on a promise. He really was going to return his brother. It was just one question lead to another and then another.

“I'll get him but first.” Sam hesitated and looked back at the creature's golden eyes. “I have to save mine.”

* * *

 

When he arrived to the bathroom he noticed several things. First, the door was closed shut. He wasn't sure if his brother had done such or the creature. If it was the latter, it would be cause for worry. He didn't hesitate to swing the door open as quickly as possible.

The second thing he noticed was there was a weird disgusting smell in the air. It smelled like something had took flowers and left them to rot. There was a strange sweetness in it but the rest of the putrid odor just over shadowed it. There was also a weird hint of sex in it all. The final thing he noticed before finally speaking was that Dean and the creature looked completely wrecked.

“Cas is a female!” He exclaimed without any explanation or thought. He figured it was the best way to get Dean to understand the situation. His older brother looked at him confused and a little bit annoyed.

“Bullshit.” He told his brother and then a light blush graced his cheeks. “I know he has a penis.”

Sam looked at his brother for a moment. He started to see it now. The scratch marks down his back, the red marks across his arms and torso and what seemed like hickeys near his neck. Dean's bottom lip was split and swollen from abuse. His pants were still undone and his shirt had become a crumpled up mess in the corner.

Castiel was no better. His body was practically covered in hickeys. He had some bite marks on his chest but a rather deep one on the side of his neck. His lips were also swollen and red. Well, he knew where that hint of sex smell came from.

“Gross, Dean.” Sam commented in utter confusion. Had his brother sealed the deal while he was gone? He had thought his brother was straight. Or at least mostly straight. It didn't matter what his sexuality was. He was pretty sure his brother only wanted to sex up humans. Or he was until today. He and Gabriel had something in common. They had stupid brothers. “What the hell?”

“He came on to me.” Dean spoke in his defense. Sam could only look at him with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. _Just because a creature comes on to you, doesn't mean you have to have sex with it._ He thought angrily. It was the worse excuse ever.

“You keep saying that.” He cried in disgust. He came to save Dean from making a terrible mistake. He didn't want Dean to lead on the monster any more than he had. He came to make sure the monster wasn't going to get too attached. That they would be able to send the creature back without any worries. However, his brother apparently wasn't that against mating with the thing. Now, how were they going to convince the creature to go home?

“That doesn't make it untrue.” His brother argued.

Castiel noticed the tension between the two humans. It wasn't something a language barrier could disguise. However, Sam wasn't sure if the creature truly understood the situation. He smiled shyly at Sam and shook his head. Did he find Sam to be amusing? He wish he could figure out what that thing was thinking.

Gabriel would know. They were brothers after all. Castiel probably never really learned English. He probably only knew the words his brother taught him. However, that didn't make him someone who couldn't speak. They had their own language. He remembered last night and how the Gabriel wailed with gibberish. If they brought Castiel to Gabriel, he could translate for them.

“Look, you have to give him back to Gabriel.” Sam informed his brother hastily. Upon hearing his brother's name, Castiel recoiled from the edge of the tub. He tried to sink further in and hide himself from them both. It didn't go unnoticed from Dean. He frowned deeply as the creature wrapped himself in his own tentacles in an attempt to look smaller.

“Gabriel?” He hazarded. He never heard that name. However, he didn't like Cas's reaction to the name at all.

“His brother.” Sam clarified with a sigh. He saw his brother get closer to the tub to look over at the frightened creature.

“He has a brother?” He didn't sound convinced. This would go so much smoother if Dean would stop being so stubborn. It was because of that stubbornness that they were stuck in this situation in the first place.

“The other creature.” When those words left Sam's lips, Dean's eyes became wide with worry. He pressed himself against the tub's edge in an unconscious attempt to protect the creature. Castiel looked from the two humans with just as much anxiety if not more.

“No way, man.” Dean spoke as his worried expression transformed to a more angry looking one. He then turned to look at the creature all wrapped up in the tub. Castiel didn't move. He had remained in the corner of the tub furthest from both humans. It didn't take words to know he wasn't interested in going to see Gabriel. “That guy's a douche. Look at Cas. He's practically terrified of him.”

“That's because Gabriel has more sense than him.” Sam argued now beginning to get angry as well. Gabriel was actually a nice guy once everything was settled down. He was quite intelligent and, from what he says, the only one who could speak English so fluently. He was probably a genius among his species. If anything, Gabriel would be a better thing to study than Castiel. Gabriel would be able to talk about his people and hold civil conversations. All Castiel could do was try and mate with Dean. They really didn't need to go into the dirty details of mating.

Sam didn't know what his brother saw in the the creature. Yes, the first half of him looked like a fairly handsome man but the bottom half. Maybe it was all that cartoon porn that Dean watched. Maybe he had a fetish he never mentioned. Sam almost gagged. He didn't want to think about Dean and fetishes. It was an avenue he rather not explore.

“Hey now.” Dean growled obviously getting angry in the place of Castiel. “You talked to that thing?” Sam winced at the word 'thing' being used for Gabriel. The creature was much more than that. He was well spoken and absolutely civilized. If he was a thing, what was Castiel?

“Look Gabriel was just trying to protect Cas from his own bad choices.” He tried reasoning. He was sure Dean could understand something like that. He had done the same when Sam met Ruby in high school. He had tried to help Sam in almost the same manner as Gabriel. They had a big fight too and there was plenty of things misunderstood. He was hoping that his brother could see the parallel.“Cas wants to mate with you Dean and his species mates for life.” This brought a new type of concern for Dean. He looked over at the creature as if seeing him for the first time. The seriousness of the situation was finally getting through to him.

“But he's scared.” He spoke softly. He didn't want Castiel to leave. He knew once he left, there was a chance he'd never see him again. What if Gabriel is cruel to the poor creature? He would always worry about how others treated Castiel. He was so seemingly innocent.

He didn't like Gabriel. It was no secret that he felt that way. The creature had given him no reason to like him. What if he lied to Sam? What if everything he said was just so he could take Cas again? He didn't want to lose his friend. However, he had lead the creature on enough. He also had done more with the creature than he had planned to.

He still cared for the creature. He still worried for the creature. He did so even though he was pretty sure he was taken advantage of. If it wasn't for the scent the creature produced, he wouldn't have touched the thing. He wasn't actually into octopus men. However, he couldn't deny it felt good. No, that was just the smell talking. Even now he was still a little high from their activities. His concern could have been the product of the pheromones as well. Was anything his own idea? Was he being lead on by pheromones all this time? The idea troubled him. It also, angered him.

“He just doesn't understand. If we talk about it with Gabriel and he translates for us, he'll understand.” Sam explained to him not knowing the mental battle going on in his brother's head. “Dean, do you want to be stuck with an octopus wife?”

The question struck him hard. Did he want to spend all his life with this creature? The answer was a definite no. It wasn't that he didn't like Cas as a friend. He did and that was the problem. He never saw Cas as a possible mate. He wasn't interested in being with him romantically. Not to mention the whole monster part of it all.

He was still so angry at himself and the creature for what had transpired in the bathroom before. He didn't like not being in control of himself. He blamed the creature for using those pheromones in the first place. He didn't know what octopus men found morally correct or wrong but he knew that was indeed wrong.

“Cas.” He spoke unsure of what to say. Yes, part of him still worried about the creature. Despite everything that happened, he couldn't blame him fully. It was him who decided to touch Castiel. He knew the creature probably would have just handled himself, if Dean hadn't gone near him. The creature respected him enough to do nothing without him initiating it. He was polite and understanding that way. However, it still wasn't completely Dean's fault either.

He needed to get the creature to understand the situation. He needed the creature to see that everything he thought was wrong. Maybe they could move past all this and actually become friends. If he could get over the whole hand job in the bathroom experience, that is. It would make for an awkward friendship.

Dean moved towards Castiel in order to gather him up. The creature watched him with frightened and confused eyes. Those eyes seem to reflect the light entering the room. Dean could see himself in them towering over the creature. He wondered how the creature saw Dean. Was he a relief to see or was it more terrifying at the moment? He gingerly reached out to touch the creature's shoulder.

“No Gabriel.” Castiel spoke softly with his voice trembling. He recoiled from Dean's touch and looked at him in utter betrayal. “No.”

“Cas, it's for your own good.” Dean assured him though he knew he wouldn't understand a word of it. “Just talking okay?”

It was true, Castiel understood not a thing. He looked between the two humans in confusion. He studied both their faces. The look of sympathy from Sam and the torn expression from Dean. The brothers had no idea what conclusions of the situation he had.

Slowly, he began to uncoil his tentacles from his body. He was still on edge as he kept his arms securely wrapped around his body in defense. However, it was a good sign to see him not curled up in a ball.

Dean touched one of the tentacles and rubbed his hand down it in a soothing manner. The creature's eyes got large and he exuded a small hint of the smell that drove him crazy earlier. By reflex, Dean moved back his hand like it had been burned. He didn't want a repeat performance. Especially, with Sam in the room. The smell stopped but it lingered for just a moment. Dean looked over at his brother in fear. He knew the man would probably be able to smell it. Sure enough, Sam sniffed the air in disgust. He turned away and fanned the area in front of him. It was as if the scent was not intoxicating but offending. Why were they reacting to the scent differently?

“No goodbye?” Castiel spoke hesitantly as he dropped his hands from his body. Dean looked over at him and tried his best to give him a reassuring smile.

“No goodbye.” He told him and held out his hand for the creature.

Castiel didn't trust him. He could see that the creature was skeptical about the whole situation. Who wouldn't be? There were two people standing in front of him, who couldn't communicate effectively with him. All he knew was that they had mentioned his brother. A brother that hadn't been exactly nice to him if his fear was any indication. He had every right not to trust them.

However, the creature still placed his wet, webbed hand into Dean's. He looked him straight in the eyes with hope clearly evident. Dean found himself unable to look into his eyes. He found himself unable to even look at his face. There was too much guilt he was feeling. He knew that the creature wouldn't be happy to see his brother. He knew that the creature had some sort of romantic inclination towards him. He knew the moment they enter that kitchen, Castiel would regret trusting him.

This was probably the last time they would ever see each other. Once everything was resolved and Castiel understood the situation, he would probably be too embarrassed to come back. Not to mention how strained things would be if he did. There was no coming back after this. It was highly unlikely they could remain friends after this point. Even if Dean still hoped they could.

Perhaps Castiel could feel it too. He looked so torn. Almost as torn as Dean felt. Perhaps he knew this was probably the end. Maybe a piece of him doubted the whole mating business. Maybe a piece of him knew there was a chance this was all a misunderstanding. Or maybe Dean was just projecting his own feelings onto the creature. They would know once they were able to speak to each other properly.

“Alright, Sammy. Let's do this.” Dean spoke with a sigh. There will be no turning back from this.


	10. Chapter 10

  Her name was Kali. She was a little girl he knew once when he was young. She had hair as dark as the night and skin like the brown of fallen leaves. Her eyes were two dark pools of wisdom and child like curiosity. She was a human. In his childish curiosity, he had gotten too close to her. He had gone against everything he was taught foolishly. However, he did not regret those moments. It was from those moments that he learned the true nature of humans.

She was young just as he. They probably both were around the same age. However, he had no way of telling if it was so. Age was determined differently within his species. It was based on prolong temperatures not calendar dates. When the warmth came, his people would call it the warm cycle. Then when it began to be cold it was counted as another. The cold cycle. There was no definite time to place it. It could still very well be the cold cycle all the way to April. They counted the cycles and that was how old one was. However, humans they had calendars and more concrete time of years. They considered the world to have four seasons. His people only knew two. It was either cold or warm. Kali had said she was 10 at that time. Perhaps he was too.

Gabriel was always curious about humans. He was told to never go to the surface. To always stay within the underground pockets of air. Most of his kind, had never once been able to view the sun. They lived in fear of the surface. In fear of humans. Stories of them killing countless members of their race, circulated his clan. Horror stories of humans cutting up creatures as they still breathed also was told. One swore they saw a human gutting an animal one night as it flapped wildly against them. They didn't even eat it afterwards. They just tossed it into a box. Such violent creatures indeed.

Gabriel was a playful one. He played pranks on his brethren and chased many breeders around. It was alright to chase them playfully at their age. They weren't mature enough to begin a real mating ritual. He would play pranks on many of the pretty breeders. He wanted them to notice him. It was a time when he had considered mating with his own kind.

Despite the torment he gave them, many of the breeders fancied him. Mainly because he would “defeat” all the other young dominants by tricking them. Breeders found that to show his intelligence and dominance over the others. And if one thing made a dominant sexy, it was always power over others. Because he always made the others look bad, the breeders saw this as him defeating them constantly and proving to be stronger.

This wasn't taken well by the young dominants. They became bitter and jealous. They were angry that Gabriel had a long list of breeders waiting for him to mature. Breeders they hoped would notice them come time they matured. The young trickster was dared to go near the surface in an attempt to make him seem cowardly. They knew that when faced with real danger, Gabriel would rather run and hide. It happened all the time during the hunts for food, though no future breeder was ever present on hunts. They were, however, present now. Gabriel would back out if he thought it too risky. It was how he was. It was what they were counting on.

There was a few boats on the river that day. There was high risk of getting caught. It was a foolish idea but the breeders were watching. Bravery was another thing they looked for in a future mate. He was young and nearing maturation. He wanted their favor so, he swam up to the boat to show his courage. He was afraid. More so than he ever showed. It only heightened when a body fell into the water towards him.

She was visiting her uncle for the hottest time of the warm cycle. Gabriel would learn later that humans called it 'Summer'. Her uncle had wanted to take her down the river to enjoy the scenery. However, she was more interested in looking at the water not around it. So interested that she leaned too close and fell in.

She couldn't swim and though her uncle tried desperately to reach her, the river began to carry her away. He dove in for his niece but she had gone under and he couldn't find her. If the river took her away, though it be slow moving, he may have no hope in finding her. The water in this area was deep. It went down at least 24 ft. Gabriel hadn't noticed the uncle at all. If he had, he probably would have not grabbed the girl in his arms. However, he hadn't so, he had saved her life and swam her to a nearby shore.

He thought she had died at first. It was a pity. She was such a pretty human breeder. But soon she began coughing and Gabriel couldn't help but greet her. They could not understand each other and he could hear her uncle's shouts get closer. He had to leave.

After that moment, she sought him out. At first, he was frightened but he soon warmed up to her. They were friends or so she said they were. Gabriel even hoped that she would be more than that when he came of age. He no longer wished to impress the breeders of his colony. He had found the one for him. However, she lied to him. She said she'd be back. She said she'd see him again. But she never did.

Gabriel spent years being reckless and getting too close to the surface. He gathered human trinkets and objects in an attempt to learn all he could about them. He hid them all in the underground cave that joined a lake to the river. He thought it was an ideal place for him and her. In the lake things were calming. She would like that. He had to be prepared for when Kali came back. It was their nest that he created for her. He refused the advances of every breeder that came up to him. He had to save himself for Kali. Those were the years he was less proud of after his realization.

He saw her again. She was visiting her uncle once more but this time she wasn't alone. She had a baby in one arm and a very happy mate on the other. She had become so beautiful. Of course, she would have found a suitable mate. Gabriel had nothing he could give her. She was such a free spirit. He was a fool to think she would want to live at the lake with him.

She didn't even look for him. That's what hurt the most. She didn't even care to keep her promise. Perhaps she didn't think he was real. Perhaps she thought he was only imaginary. She was a child after all. It didn't matter what her reasons were. Gabriel was completely heartbroken. He returned to his secret nest angry and confused.

She didn't want him. She never did. He found himself furious with all the trinkets he had around. He tried to rid himself of them but before he could even grab the first item, he saw familiar blue eyes watching him. Castiel had found the nest. He looked around with complete wonder. He wanted to know about everything. Sighing, Gabriel found himself amusing his brother and trying desperately to forget the pain in his heart.

He had no idea that those events would lead to his little brother making the same mistake he had. Humans were nothing but liars. All of them. He should have never trusted them. Not for a second. He didn't want his brother to be tossed aside like he was. Humans don't mate for life. Even if they were mated completely, the man could still leave him. He would leave him. Then Castiel would be alone and heartbroken forever. He couldn't have that be his younger brother's fate.

Sam promised him he would have his brother. Sam promised him just like Kali promised him. He didn't know why he found himself trusting the man. It was probably a mixture of hormones and desperation. He was bitten. It made him less likely to harm the perpetrator. After all, just knowing he was bitten made him feel all warm inside. He wasn't going to tell the human about that, however. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

* * *

 

Castiel was much more willing to be held by the two. He didn't move himself from Sam and glare like before. Instead, he just held onto Dean as tightly as he could. He nuzzled the man's neck affectionately as he tried his best to be held mainly by him. The creature must have known Dean wasn't strong enough to hold him. He didn't put up much of a struggle when Sam gathered up some of his tentacles. However, it was evident that he wanted nothing to do with Sam. The creature only wanted to rub up against the older human.

It was a little discomforting watching how completely in love the creature was. Sam couldn't call it anything else. It was obvious that those looks given by the creature weren't merely lust or the urge to mate. He began to feel overwhelming sympathy for the creature. He probably wasn't this way from the start. It probably began as a mere biological urge. Of course, his brother had to lead on the creature and make him fall for him. Poor thing was probably going to be heartbroken soon.

They made their way to the kitchen quickly. Dean was worried that Castiel would dry out again. His brother didn't see the problem. It took a long time for Castiel to dry out before. Apparently, his skin could retain moisture pretty well. However, his arguments fell on deaf ears. Dean continued to act like Castiel was a fragile creature. He was just not in the way his brother thought about.

Gabriel was patient. Sam was grateful for that. He floated just below the hole in the floor. Sam suggested that Castiel would probably panic if he saw him immediately. The creature wanted to protest but he knew he was right. When they had entered, he peaked from his hole slowly to have a look at his younger brother. Castiel was completely calm holding close to his chosen mate. He didn't even seem to notice his brother's scrutinizing eyes. He did, however, hear the sharp intake of breath when his brother noticed the bite.

“You marked him!” The creature growled glaring at the shorter human. Castiel jolted in fear and latched onto Dean with a cry of discontentment. Dean immediately wrapped his arms around him protectively. This act seemed to only make Gabriel more angry. He looked at Sam with a look of utter betrayal. It quickly turned into anger and something that looked similar to regret. Sam didn't know why those emotions were flashing across the creature's face. He did what he said he would do.

“What do you mean mark?” Sam asked confused as he looked at the two. Gabriel didn't speak right away. Sam watched as his golden eyes filled with tears. He could speak their language. He could tell them at any moment what was wrong but he remained silent. The one that could communicate with them, was finding it hard to do so. This wasn't what Sam was expecting to find when they came out. He thought they were going to have a less emotional meeting.

“You promised me my brother.” Gabriel spoke again now sounding as broken as he most probably felt. “You lied to me.” Sam's eyes shot open in surprise. He had brought Gabriel's brother back. He hadn't lied at all. Why was the creature sounding like he lost him forever?

“I don't understand.” He admitted moving closer to the distraught creature. “I brought him just like I said I would.” The creature just glared in his direction. It was clear that there was no longer trust between them. However, Sam didn't understand why. In his mind, he had done everything he said he would.

“You brought him marked.” Gabriel spat angrily. His tentacles swished around him in a clear sign of aggression. “Now no one will mate with him.”

“What do you mean marked?” Dean spoke up while running his hand soothingly through Castiel's hair. The creature in his arms buried his face into the man's chest ignoring his brother completely. He seemed rather frightened by the whole thing.

“The bite on his neck.” Gabriel clarified making sure to look larger and meaner to the human that did such a thing. “We bite the ones we mark as ours.”

Both brother's gasped at the same time. Dean had bitten Castiel in more places than just his neck if Sam remembered correctly. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to remember but the subject was kind of brought up. Then he recalled something equally horrifying. Dean wasn't the only one.

“I bit you.” Sam spoke suddenly. He had bitten Gabriel the night of the attack. He was in the same boat! He could see his brother giving him a satisfied smirk. His brother probably felt better knowing he wasn't the only one roped into this nonsense. Gabriel began to blush wildly. It was probably because he knew what everyone was thinking.

“I know.” He replied quietly. Sam sighed heavily. He was a true victim. He was just trying to get the monster off him that night. The creature noticed his distress and chuckled a bit. “Don't worry. It won't last. It only scars over if we lick it.”

This seemed to placate Sam a bit. If it would fade away then, there was nothing to worry about. Castiel's bite would probably fade away too. He highly doubted that the creature was able to lick his own neck.

“That's what he was doing.” Dean mindlessly muttered.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed looking at Dean incredulously. Now there was no way out of this situation. The older human looked over at Sam with a similar expression.

“I didn't know!” He defended. Castiel noticed the two arguing but of course, didn't know why. Sam sometimes wished he knew what was going on in that head of his. The creature held onto Dean tighter in possibly an effort to protect him from Sam. Why the creature thought he had to protect Dean from his younger brother, the man would never know. He just watched the creature glare at him with the most hateful look he could muster. For some reason, the man found himself glaring back.

“You could have not slept with the thing.” He told Dean as he concentrated on making the creature back down. Castiel squinted his eyes but didn't cease staring. He was always an expert at staring much to his older brother's discomfort. It was clear there was only going to be one winner in this glare match.

“By the smell of things not a lot of sleeping was going on.” Gabriel joked with his eyebrows waggling. Sam ripped his eyes from the younger creature to look at the older one in slight disgust.

“We get it.”He told him making it clear that he didn't want to hear anymore of it. Castiel hummed happily. Because Sam looked away, he must have figured he won. Dean patted the guy's head for defending his honor.

“Do you?” The golden eye creature questioned, his tone becoming serious once more. “Because now no one will mate with someone taken.”

Sam didn't understand how all of this could happen. There had to be a way Cas could still be able to find a mate. There was no way his brother just ruined that creature's life. There had to be something they could do. Something that could fix all this.

“Take responsibility.” The creature spoke again causing the humans to look at him in shock.

“Hey, don't you dare shot gun this thing.” Dean growled causing the creature in his arms to look at him with wide worried eyes. The man sighed. He didn't want to make Cas scared of him. He tried petting his hair to let him know everything was okay. Gabriel scoffed at the obvious show of affection from the two.

“Shot gun.” He spoke softly as if trying the words out for the first time. The creature knew a lot about humans but that didn't mean he knew everything. It was expected that a few slang words would confuse him a bit.“Look Dean-o, you already consummated this thing. In our world, you guys are already mated and we mate for life.”

“I didn't ask for this.” The man argued frantically. The whole point of them coming out with Castiel was to not have an octopus wife. He didn't expect to already be chained down before entering the room.

“You shouldn't have mated with him.” Gabriel reasoned. It was sort of Dean's fault for becoming nippy during their 'activities'.“I can smell your seed on him. You aren't exactly an unwilling participant.”

“That's because of the damn smell making me go crazy.” Dean almost shouted. “I was practically date raped.”

“Smell?” Sam questioned. He didn't remember any smell that could make someone go crazy. All he remembered was that horrible smell that came into the air.“You mean that nasty stench that was in the room?” Dean became confused. To him, it was anything but nasty. It was one that drove him wild. Why did they have two different reactions to the same smell?

“You both are compatible.” Gabriel spoke in disbelief. The others didn't know what he was talking about. One had an excuse seeing that he couldn't speak English. “How could this be? The only other person to respond to Castiel's scent was Balthazar.”

It was like a trigger word for the younger creature. He squirmed in Dean's arms desperate to stay close to the man. There was a look of terror in his eyes. He kept on repeating the same phrase: “Balthazar no.” The humans figured the poor guy wasn't a fan of whoever this Balthazar was. Dean tried soothing the creature once again only gaining the disapproving look from both Gabriel and Sam.

“Compatible?” Sam asked trying to see if he could get his brother to stop babying the breeder.

“Remember when I said that dominants seek out breeder's through scent?” Gabriel asked and received a nod from Sam and a shake from Dean. Rolling his eyes, the creature continued. “That's what I meant. The scent is supposed to attract potential mates. Sometimes scents are compatible but only on one side. Like Balthazar is attracted to Castiel's scent but Castiel gags at the smell of Balthazar's pheromones”

“Cas, might find my smell revolting too though.” Dean suggested with hope.

“I doubt that.” Gabriel spoke again then suddenly had a look of realization.“Were you doing anything that caused you to sweat profusely?”

Sam knew the answer to that question was a definite yes. Dean had been working on the house from what he was told on the phone. In fact, from the moment he got to the house, he had been working hard on it. Working that hard did in fact produce a lot of sweat. Was it because he was fixing up the place, that Castiel found him. Did he follow his scent like some sort of mating call?

“Son of a bitch.” Dean exclaimed as he thought about it. “You can't put the blame on me. I did not expect any of this and I wasn't in complete control. He's the one who threw his scent at me.”

“He's going into heat, you moron. He can't control it anymore than you can control your own sweat.” Gabriel informed him angrily. He apparently didn't take kindly to someone accusing his brother. “ Mating season is coming up. It happens every two cycles. If Castiel is marked he can't find a mate.”

“You are bitten too.” Sam mentioned a little upset he ruined Gabriel's chances this season. It wasn't that he wanted to take responsibility for it. After all, his would fade and he really didn't want to end up like his brother. However, he knew others might get the wrong idea.

“I don't care for mates.” Gabriel spoke a little sadly. There was more to the story than he was saying Sam was sure. However, he knew this wasn't the time to question about it. “I've given up on that. Don't worry, Gigantor. I won't lick it.”

“We have to explain this to Cas.” Sam told his brother. The poor creature had no idea what was going on. He had a right to know. Gabriel nodded to the man agreeing with him. However, Dean just looked between the two unsure.

“He doesn't need to know.” He mumbled and Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Misunderstandings were what brought them to this. He was not about to prolong any of it. It was a good thing that Dean couldn't stop Castiel's brother. He immediately gained his brother's attentions and began to speak to his brother in their language. There was some resistance but soon, Castiel began to listen intently. There were tears. Halfway through whatever Gabriel was saying, Castiel began to cry. Dean tried to soothe the creature but he pushed away from him. He couldn't look at him. They began to speak more heatedly at each other and Sam began to wonder if he made a mistake. Was this really the best way to handle things?

* * *

 

Gabriel tried to soothe his brother as much as he could. His little brother was still sobbing horribly at the thought that Dean didn't want him. He had gotten so far. He thought he had found the one. It reminded him so much of himself when he was young and foolish. History seemed to always repeat itself. Suddenly, the crying softened and Castiel raised his eyes to look over at his sort of mate.

The human had the gall to smile slightly at his brother! Gabriel was getting tired of this push and pull. He either wanted his brother or not. It was all in or none at all. He couldn't have both and he wasn't going to continue giving mixed signals to him. Not if he could help it.

Whatever Castiel saw in that smile gave him some strange strength. It was a strength he had never seen in his mostly docile brother. Determination broke through the sadness. His tears ceased completely as new hope shined in his eyes.

“Let me stay, Gabriel.” He didn't just say it like a normal sentence. He demanded it with a type of tone that would make breeders go wild.

“But you said you aren't sure if the bite will scar over.” Gabriel tried to reason. Castiel had mentioned that he had merely licked his fingers and passed over it with his hands. Humans didn't have the saliva to make bites scar over and what his brother had done was minimal. It was only to reinforce a bite since he had no idea humans were different in that sense. It could very well vanish mostly if not completely. “You could be free from his lies.”

“Dean has never once lied to me.” His younger brother growled surprised at his own aggression. His eyes immediately softened and he took an apologetic look.“I just misinterpreted his intentions.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. This was more than just a misunderstanding. The human obviously knew he was sort of leading his brother on. He should have known not to start something he couldn't finish. It was obviously the human's fault. His brother was just too kind-hearted to see it. “Look, he isn't completely against our coupling. He and I have shared ... moments that he could have easily pulled away from. I would have respected his choice.”

“He says your smell drove him to it.” Gabriel countered in a disbelieving tone. He couldn't believe the audacity of the human blaming something his brother couldn't help.

“We are compatible.” Castiel told him, his anger growing again. It was a pity that he was a breeder. He would have made a fine dominant. “I can not surrender this chance to be with someone I'm truly compatible with.”

“Castiel, I-”

“Give me this chance to seduce him properly.” His younger brother pleaded. “Mating season is soon here and I will be able to show him all I can provide. I will not fail, brother. I'm sure of it.”

Gabriel was worried for his brother. He didn't trust humans at all. He knew this would only end up with his brother being heartbroken again. He just suffered through seeing him cry earlier. He couldn't do that again. However, his brother needed to see for himself why this would never work out. His brother needed to be properly rejected. It was the only way he would come to his senses. For that reason, Gabriel agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel fails at flirting, learns some things about humans, fails some more and, well, just him being adorable.

  Castiel knew wooing a human would be hard. He knew that getting a creature with such mutated differences may prove a challenge. Though he did love everything about Dean, their bottom halves were quite different. At first, Castiel opted to just watch the dominant when he saw him that day. It took him a few hours of watching to get over the strange appendages the man had.

He had thought long and hard about courting the human. He had noticed him during the day and despite that, he didn't begin courting till the night fell. It wasn't because he wanted the darkness to hide him. He just had to think carefully about his choices.

Gabriel had thought this was all on a whim. Part of it was true. Castiel did think about it. He did acknowledge the dangers. He just decided the pros outweighed the cons. Where else was he to find a dominant that attracted him so? His own kind failed to deliver. Most dominants didn't want anything to do with Castiel. They found him repulsive. Who would want a breeder that looked so dominant? The ones that were interested smelled horrible. Perhaps his own species was the problem.

Castiel didn't want to be lonely forever. He wanted to be mated. He wanted to start his own pod and have offspring to care for. It was every breeder's dream to have plenty of offspring with their chosen mate. He was no different. He wanted to find his match and have many offspring. His parents had six offspring. He hoped to be as successful as they.

It was just chance that he caught the human's scent. It was another unsuccessful day. Gabriel would have called it a very successful day but to Castiel it wasn't. Because of his strength and looks, many expect him to go hunting with the dominants. It wasn't something that he was particularly against. He was a good hunter and he didn't mind being so close to the dominants. He had dreams that on a hunt a dominant from another clan might happen upon him. That they would fall in love and begin courting. The only problem was it never seemed to happen. So, even though he returned arms full of fish, it was an unsuccessful day. He hadn't caught the eye of any dominant.

He found himself loitering around Gabriel's secret den. He liked looking at human objects when he was upset. It helped him forget all about his failed love life. While he inspected some round things on sticks, he noticed a hole to the other side of the cave. It was big enough that he could fit through. It could lead anywhere or no where. He decided to investigate it regardless. When he surfaced in the lake he was surprised by how still the water was. The river was always moving. Even in the deepest part where his clan resided the water flowed. They used their tentacles to keep rooted in a spot and not move away. Some clans lived in lakes that attached to the river. Even there there was still some movement. Here there was only calm. It was like a huge nest. He swam along the lake looking around everywhere. He saw small boats on the lake. He knew what those were. He was told by Gabriel to always keep clear of them. However, they were far. It shouldn't be too bad to look at them from that distance.

He caught the scent as he floated along. It was such a heavy scent of a dominant. Castiel felt he could curl up in it and let it warm his whole body. Such a virile scent. He didn't expect to find another of his kind in such a calm setting but he didn't have time to question it. Such a scent he could not ignore. That was the smell of his future mate if he would have him. What if he didn't like him? What if he didn't try to initiate courting?

His worries increased when he finally reached the dominant's nest. At first, he couldn't find the dominant. He looked all over the water and didn't see him at all. Looking up, he saw a figure standing on top of what he believed to be a human nest. He wasn't one of his kind. He was a human. Castiel was a little discouraged. How come a human smelled so perfect? He had heard stories about how dangerous and evil humans were. He should turn around and head straight for his den.

There was some giggling behind him. Looking over, he saw two human breeders in a boat looking at the dominant. They waved a little and smiled. He began to understand. This dominant was building a nest to attract breeders. He was already being successful as some were eying him. He would never want someone like him. Distraught, the breeder dove back down into the water to think about the situation.

He wanted to see the human again. From the moment he returned to his brother's den, he couldn't get that scent out of his head. What if he was always meant for a human? What if that was the reason he never got courted by one of his own? He had tried once. Meg was a breeder and he thought that maybe if no dominants wanted him a breeder would. They did begin courtship but she decided to mate with a dominant instead. Maybe it was all meant to be that way. Maybe he should give the human a try. He had to at least see what he looked like.

It was nightfall when he returned to the dominant's nest. He saw him standing on the outside of his nest. What a sight he was. Even if his bottom half was deformed and strange, he was certainly a beautiful dominant. His skin was so much tanner than most dominants of his kind. Gabriel was tanner than most because of his frequent visits to the surface. His smell was even stronger and he could feel himself reacting strongly to it. He blushed at his own biology. He didn't usually react this strongly to a dominant's smell. This smell had his whole body heat up with lust trying to tell him to mate with this human. His mind wasn't that far behind his body. He was pretty sure he wanted to compete with the human breeders. He didn't care how dangerous it may be. He wanted that human.

Even after everything that had happened, his desire did not waver. He wanted Dean more than anything now. He was so sure he wasn't the only one feeling something between them. Dean had responded so much to his scent. They were compatible. He didn't understand why Dean didn't want to be permanently with him. They were good for each other. Was it because of his appearance? Was he worried that a breeder like him wouldn't produce many offspring?

He worried about it as well. It was rare for their species to not look the part. Usually it meant they had low fertility with both organs. Just slightly more fertility with the role their body assigned them. Dean could be worried that he won't be fertile enough. What if he wasn't? How could he prove that he could carry Dean's offspring?

He wish they could understand each other. It was humiliating speaking through his brother. He didn't know if his brother was even relaying what he was saying correctly. He didn't like the uncertainty of relying on the prankster of their clan. He could be saying awful things! However, Dean was smiling so, it had to be fine.

He was glad that Gabriel was able to convince them to let them stay. He didn't think they needed a lot of convincing. After all, Dean had worked so hard to keep him. However, when he tried to get close to the man, he scooted away from him. Did he do something wrong? He thought that their attraction at least was mutual. There was no way someone not attracted to him would look so lustful at that time. Castiel shivered at the memory. Dean had to feel something too. He just had to.

The dominants kept looking into the large white box for food. His brother told him it was where humans store their food to keep it fresh for days. It must be nice not having to hunt every day for their meals. It must give the dominants more time to spend with their breeders and offspring. He blushed at the thought of what he could do with Dean's spare time. In fact, his whole body was getting hot with that thought.

Gabriel looked over at him with a surprised look. Then he ushered him away. He told him to go hunting or something to get whatever he was thinking off his mind. Castiel knew what was going on. His heat had come. He didn't know why his brother was ushering him out. This was the perfect opportunity to show Dean he was fertile. Heats were their most fertile time. He could prove that he was a perfect match for the human.

Dean was even becoming flush in the face because of his scent. It was exactly everything Castiel had hoped for. The human wanted to be with him. He was so sure and yet he was being pushed away. Was this some sort of human ritual? Why was he being told to hunt? Did humans need an offering of food before they copulated? Castiel sighed. If that was what he had to do, he would do it. He ducked into the water in order to search for food.

It took him a while. It was probably hours. There was a reason breeders didn't usually hunt. Heats were not just the feeling of being hot all over. There was a yearning. It was a painful yearning at times. It compelled him to find a mate. Castiel had laid himself down at the bottom of the lack. Hooks and small anchors littered the floor. He took great care to avoid them. He had to calm down. His whole body screamed to be taken. To be filled so that he could produce. He knew humans didn't go into heat. Dean would not take it as an excuse. He had to get the food.

When he returned, Dean immediately knew of his presence. He had calmed down a bit but the heat never left him. He held up two fish to his mate. The man flushed and stammered in his language. His brother quickly turned to him to translate.

“He thinks you're courting him again.” He informed the younger creature. Castiel smiled softly and nodded his head. Dean spoke again and Gabriel quickly translated. It seemed that Dean didn't want to accept the fish in fear he would cause a misunderstanding. Castiel shook his head and informed his brother that he caught the fish for Dean. He would not misunderstand if Dean accepts the gifts without the idea of courting. Perhaps a friend helping another?

It was after this suggestion, that Dean accepted the fish warmly. Their hands met for just a brief second and Castiel felt his body burning up all over again. He really hoped that Dean would stop denying the attraction they had. He could tell by his reactions that he wanted him as well. Why couldn't he just come and take what was his?

Castiel preened as Dean prepared the fish. He watched as he violently gutted and sliced the fish while it still flapped. He squeaked in surprised horror. He thought humans ate fish. He didn't think they tortured them for some sick pleasure. Dean looked up confused and said a few words.

“Humans don't eat the whole thing, Castiel.” Gabriel explained. “They have to prepare it so that they can cook it.”

“Coo keh?” It was a word they never used. They usually bite right into their meals. Head first. It was best to kill it before you ate it. Less squirming and it was a little bit nicer for their prey. Humans apparently took a while to eat it. He watched as both humans cut the scales from the fish.

“This is all part of the 'cook' process?” He questioned confused. His preening was momentarily halted.

“Yes, some don't like eating the skin.” Gabriel told him. “It's 'cooking' by the way.”

“Cook een” Castiel repeated loudly to practice wrapping his tongue around the foreign word. Dean turned around from the fish in front of him and smiled. He nodded and said some words of encouragement in his language. He must be happy that Castiel knew a new word.

The creature immediately responded to his look. He shrunk a little and wiggled in a coy manner. It was a manner of movement he had seen many times with other breeders. It was meant to be seductive. He could hear his brother pretending to gag in the background but he paid him no mind. Smiling shyly at Dean, Castiel tried leaning forward a bit. The man peered at him confused and sighed heavily. All the breeder could do was pout. It would work better if he had proper milk sacs.

The larger human sat next to him and placed his legs down the hole in the floor. His bare feet dipped into the water Castiel was currently residing in. He seemed to not like Castiel's scent while he was in heat. His face kept scrunching up in disgust. The breeder was thankful for such. He didn't want to be compatible to anyone but Dean.

The man seemed to be watching Castiel carefully. He said some words in his language with an uneasy smile. What did he want? This man confused him greatly. He was a dominant that had bitten another dominant. Though their mating habits were different from his species, it was still strange to him. Weren't bites intimate regardless if they are used for marking or not?

“He wants to know if he can get you something to eat or drink.” Gabriel informed his little brother.

“Is he courting me?” Castiel asked confused. Their scents were obviously not compatible. Why would he want to court him? Was it because he thought he was pretty? Castiel blushed. The large dominant wasn't bad looking either but he was happy with Dean.

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Humans just give food as a sign of friendship.”

“He desires to be my friend.” Castiel clarified with a smile. That was better than being courted. It would have been too awkward if he was being courted. Castiel didn't want to hurt the dominant human's feelings. However, if it was friendship, he could do such.

He let one of his tentacles brush against the man's feet using only the tip. It startled him and he jumped a bit. Castiel then took the man's hand in his own and patted it. The man stared down at their hands confused. Then a blush started to appear on his face. Castiel didn't see why he was embarrassed. This was to show that they would be there for each other. His kind made sure to touch limbs to solidify friendship. It was tradition. Friends made sure to help one another. He hoped his new friend would help him on his quest to woo his mate.

Dean didn't seem to like their friendship very much. He said something and the taller human ripped his hand from Castiel's. Did he not want to be friends anymore? He wondered if he did something wrong. Dean ushered his brother away from them and put him to work on the fish. Suddenly the spot where the tall one occupied was taken over by Dean. Something went wrong. He wondered if he had offended his mate.

“Humans aren't as touchy feely as us.” Gabriel explained as he eyed Dean warily. “He thought you were flirting with his brother.” To say Castiel was shocked by that thought was an understatement. He was completely scandalized. He needed to get his mate to see that he was the only one in his heart. He immediately stroked his legs with his tentacles and laid his head in the man's lap. Dean didn't react well though. He stammered in his language, shifted uncomfortably and flushed all over. Castiel was feeling flush too. The heat was getting to him again.

Dean desired him. He desired him strongly. He could smell his arousal and if that wasn't enough, his cheek was currently resting on the evidence. His whole body began to shiver in anticipation. Looking up, Castiel could see the lust in the human's eyes. His heart began to pound in his chest. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel the man's soft dry lips against his.

He wanted more than a kiss. He wanted to mate. If their offspring gained anything from his mate's looks, they would be beautiful. He was sure this was a perfect time to prove his fertility. He was sure he smelled much more fertile than before. He licked his lips and moved his head closer to Dean's.

The human was flustered. Very flustered in fact. He grabbed onto the creature's shoulders and held him still. His breathing became labored and Castiel could only hope his mate would pull him in close. He wanted to touch his mate. He wanted to explore every part of him. He let his tentacles snake up the man's legs. He watched as his mate gulped and began to release a much stronger scent of arousal.

“I have to go.” He spoke in words Castiel was starting to understand. He didn't know exactly what it had meant. However, he understood its purpose. He had heard it plenty of times since they agreed for him to stay. It was rejection. Dean pushed him away easily and got back onto his feet. Castiel couldn't do anything. It was his mate's choice and he didn't want to be with him.

The breeder began to feel a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion. He was sure it was all showing on his face as he smelled his brother's concern. The tall human returned to console him. He touched his shoulder to placate him. Castiel brought his hand to meet his. This human was a good friend. His name was what again? Sam? Such strange names these humans had.

“Sam.” Castiel spoke his name for the first time delighted to see the human brighten up immediately. The breeder found Sam's smile to be very attractive. However, he wished he could see such an expression from Dean. He had once but lately he hadn't seen it. Why was Dean being so difficult?

“You're coming on to strong. You are going to scare him off.” Gabriel informed him. He seemed grumpy from having to endure his brother's flirting with his mate. He then spoke to the breeder's new friend. They spoke for a while in the human's language. Castiel wanted to learn those words. He wanted to talk to Dean more. “Sam says you should probably calm down a bit. Humans don't understand your bluntness. They tend to 'date' first.”

“Day et.” Castiel spoke confused.

“Date.” Gabriel corrected and his younger brother just nodded in acknowledgment.

“Please, ask Sam how I can accomplish this 'date' thing.” His brother gave a heavy sigh but he did just that. Castiel and Sam spoke through their translator about the courting of humans. Sam seemed to be very helpful about the whole situation despite what Gabriel insisted. Castiel was sure he would be great friends with the human and perhaps they would hunt together one day. As for now, he just hoped he could understand this whole date business. He didn't understand how it would work seeing that they had a tremendous language barrier. He didn't want to bring Gabriel because he knew he'd probably sabotage it. Also, what kind of date could they even have.

Sam explained a date as getting to know each other on your own. That they had to be somewhere other than Dean's nest. However, where would they go? It wasn't like he could be anywhere on land for a long period of time. It wasn't like Dean could be underwater for long. Gabriel said humans drowned easily. Castiel had to think up a new plan. He couldn't touch Dean too much. Sam had said he had to keep his hands to himself. What was he supposed to do? Why were humans so confusing?

“I just want to be with Dean forever.” He softly spoke a little discouraged. Gabriel wasn't sure if he was supposed to translate that or not. He stayed silent instead and Castiel was thankful for it. He didn't understand why humans had so many rules. With their kind, things were so much simpler. It would have been better if Dean was one of his kind.

If Dean was one of his kind, he would probably have light colored tentacles. They would probably be nice and strong given how powerful he seemed. He could probably swim fast and catch whole nets worth of fish. Their tentacles could intertwine and his scent would be so strong it would completely cover his whole body.

“Castiel.” He heard his brother's voice. He looked over to see his brother and the tall human both giving him a look of disgust. His body was hot again and there was nothing he could do about the sheer amount of pheromones he was emitting. “Could you go somewhere and, uh, take care of that?” Flushing deeply, Castiel dove out into the lake. Thinking of Dean as one of his kind was not helpful at all. Especially while he was in heat. He drove himself over the edge and now he would have to spend time alone calming himself down. It was just like last mating season. He would have to spend it alone with only his own tentacles and hands to give him his much needed release.

He thought having a mate would keep him happy during the mating season. However, this was becoming the worse mating season he ever had to endure. It was different from before. Before he knew there was no one out there who could satisfy him. He knew there was no one out there that was compatible or wanted him at all. Now, there was Dean. Dean was everything he ever wanted and he couldn't even touch him. It was making the heat unbearable. He had to get Dean to fall for him soon. It was the only way he'd rid himself of this torment.


	12. Chapter 12

  He had to take control of this situation. He could no longer just go with the flow of everything around him. He was just letting them lead him by the nose. He was being pulled into things he couldn't escape from. This wasn't him. He should be able to turn the tables. He wasn't known for being a simple follower.

He wasn't frightened by the creatures. No matter how strange they appeared or how touchy Castiel was, he couldn't fear them. He knew they weren't that afraid of him either. However, he was sure Castiel would do anything he told him to. He was sure that he could be able to control the situation if he could only express to the creature what he wanted. Castiel was so eager to please. Even if his reasoning behind it wasn't what he had in mind.

Sam was no help. He had come in ready to wage war on the creatures. He followed Dean's every order when it came to them. They fought off Gabriel like they had been doing that sort of thing for years. Then all it took was one conversation with the creature and they were suddenly best friends. They spoke constantly. In fact, Dean happened upon them in the early morning hours still chatting about things. They had stayed up all night talking. The subject of their talks was unknown to the older brother. After all, what did a lawyer and octopus man talk about?

Sam was just as interested in learning about the creatures as Dean was. Dean wanted to know about the creatures. He yearned to know more about the structure of their society. If there was anything amazing about them. Well, besides the obvious of course. He wanted to know everything. What did they eat and what did they do with their time? He wanted to ask about all those things but he didn't want to hear it from Gabriel.

He didn't trust the creature. Castiel had been absolutely terrified of him when they first met. He didn't need to break the language barrier to notice that. Even though Gabriel explained that Castiel was convinced Dean was his one true love, he didn't buy that that was the only reason. His suspicions were confirmed when his brother explained Balthazar. Apparently, the creature was trying to set Castiel up with that dominant. Castiel wasn't having any of it, of course. However, Gabriel was desperate and tried to force him to accept the other creature. Sam informed Dean that Gabriel was just worried and wanted to protect Castiel. They had a low opinion of humans and if Castiel was mated, he would give up on Dean.

Dean didn't like it either way. He didn't think it was right to force someone to mate with a person they don't want to be with. Hell, he was finding himself in a similar situation. He definitely didn't like it at all. Castiel had a right to find his own happiness. So, did he. The whole situation didn't seem to redeem Gabriel in his eyes. Instead it only solidified his first assumptions of the creature. He wanted nothing to do with him. Even if it meant forgoing gathering information from the only creature he could understand.

Despite that decision, he was jealous of his brother. He wanted to talk to Castiel just like Sam and Gabriel were able to. He wanted to spend all night talking about the inner workings of their clan. However, Castiel only had limited English and a touchy feely nature to him. Everything went back to sex for the creature. He tried his hardest to get Dean to notice him. He would move in a sultry way, look at him through heavy lidded eyes and then that intoxicating smell. That smell that drove Dean completely mad and invaded even his dreams. It was hard to talk to Castiel in more ways than one.

Castiel was in heat. He knew the poor creature couldn't help it. He also knew the poor creature had to take care of his problems when they arose. Whenever he saw the creature leave, he knew what he was going to do. He found himself imagining it while alone in his room. He didn't want anyone to know but he had things to take care of as well. He couldn't keep going like this. He either was going to rub his penis raw by the end of this mating season or succumb to his biology.

Was it his biology? It was obviously Castiel that was able to throw out mating pheromones. If humans had such, they weren't highly noticeable. He didn't understand how Castiel was able to find him. How he was able to smell him from where ever he was. He was told they were compatible. It was something Gabriel said. How could they be? They were different species! Perhaps they weren't exactly different. Perhaps they could in fact breed. However, just because they could didn't mean they should. There had to be some law of nature they were breaking just by being in this situation.

Dean knew he felt particularly hot and bothered when he was in the creature's presence. The smell seemed to make the creature look like the most delicious thing in existence. It was like someone teasing him with the scent of pie. There was no way he wasn't going to ask for a slice. Oh, he wanted a slice. He was begging for a slice but that slice wasn't right. The pie wasn't natural. It was some sort of pie scented cake. Dean Winchester doesn't eat cake.

It was the smell of his pheromones in the first place that drove him to think like that. If Castiel smelled perfectly normal, maybe he wouldn't be thinking about him all the time. Maybe his dreams wouldn't be haunted by blue eyes. Maybe he'd be able to take a shower without thinking about the moment the two shared there. However, that wasn't the case. He couldn't help but have his mind wander to the creature.

He was attractive at least. If Castiel was human, women would be falling all over each other trying to get his attentions. He had that lost puppy look that women seemed to fall for. Maybe even a few men. Dean was attracted to his human looking half. Even though he was never known to be sexually attracted to males, he found Castiel to be an exception.

However, Castiel was supposedly more female than male. He could get pregnant and was looking for a life mate. Dean wished him all the luck in the world. However, he couldn't see himself being that person for him. After all, the whole tentacle half was a major turn off. Or at least, it should have been. If Dean's dreams were any indication, he really didn't have a lot of problems with it. They were filled with wild ideas that would make hentai artists blush.

It was later that morning when he entered the kitchen to see Sam still chatting with the douche one. They were huddled around the hole in the middle of the room. Sam was pointing at a sheet of paper while Gabriel balanced a pencil in his hands. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept a wink. How were they still functioning? Was the little creep that interesting to his brother?

“Dean.” Castiel's voice sounded from behind Gabriel. He was looking positively bored behind his older brother. When he noticed the human, he brightened up substantially. He then slowly pushed himself closer to the man without vacating the opening. Gabriel was slightly pushed to the side but he didn't seem to mind. “Wood.”

“Wood?” Dean was confused. Was he learning objects or something?

“Would.” Sam corrected and Castiel immediately blushed in embarrassment. He began to look a little discouraged. He peered down and Dean could hear the water moving below him. He must have been swishing his tentacles nervously. Gabriel seemed to confirm his suspicions when he looked down at the water annoyed. He then said some words to the younger creature. Seemingly encouraging him to do something.

“Would” Castiel spoke nervously and hesitated a bit. Gabriel nudged him a little. “You … Like to go on...” He started to look confused. He shook his head a bit and his brother reached over and whispered into his ear. Nodding, the creature regained some confidence. “ Go on date with me?”

He was asking him on a date. A tentacle monster was asking him on a date. He looked over at his brother and his new friend and noticed their expectant faces. Did they think he would agree? Were they hoping he'd say no? He couldn't read their expressions. Castiel, however, was an open book. He shifted nervously next to his brother. He looked down with a faint blush still gracing his cheeks.

Dean could say no. He wondered what reaction he would get if he did so. Castiel would probably cry. He still remembered the time he had said goodbye to him. He remembered how utterly crushed he looked. Then when Gabriel explained things to him. He remembered how much Castiel cried that day. He didn't want to see that again. He couldn't bare it.

He wished there was a way to keep the creature happy but not have to do any of this. He could still smell the pheromones lightly mixing in the air. He wondered if Castiel had taken care of himself earlier that day. If that was the reason why it didn't hang so thickly in the air. Surely, these were not the type of thoughts to be having when one asks about going on a date with you. He should be thinking of anything but that. Especially, if he is trying to prove that he wasn't interested. Proving that was seemingly becoming harder than ever.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam spoke up noticing the mental battle his older brother was waging. “Don't be an affaisro.” That was a word he never heard before.

“A what now?”

“It's their language for someone who makes empty promises.” Sam explained quite proud of himself. Gabriel nodded in affirmation and there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes as well. “It's their way of saying a tease.” Great, he was now being called a tease. He wasn't teasing anyone.

“I made no promise.” He reminded them. He never did say he was going to be with Castiel forever. He never once expressed romantic interest. It was all a misunderstanding. What happened in the bathroom that one day, well, that was different. But even then he made no promises that he couldn't keep. He wasn't in control then.

“Nice bite mark my brother has there.” Gabriel commented looking over at his brother with a smirk. The man stiffened immediately.

“I didn't know.” He defended himself angrily.

“Affaisro.” Gabriel cooed in an effort to annoy him. It was working. If his brother wouldn't stop him, he would go right up to the smug bastard and punch him in the face. However, he knew he would only make it halfway before his brother jumped to save his new friend.

Sam should be leaving soon. Then he would kick that bastard out. The only reason he allowed him to hang around was for his brother's sake. They somehow decided to be best buddies. It was really starting to bother him. Especially how easily Sam was adjusting to this. There were two actual monsters in their presence and yet here Sam was talking as if they were just human. Dean couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was still living off the high of finding Castiel. He was still in awe whenever he saw the creature.

Castiel seemed to be less comfortable than Gabriel when it came to living with them. He too seemed to be completely in awe at the little things humans did. Dean liked that. It made him not feel so alone. His brother and his new best friend was making him feel like he was overreacting to the whole thing. They were so calm about the accidental mating as well. They were probably cracking jokes in the creature's language seeing that Sam was learning it now.

Why did Sam care? He was never into these things as much as Dean. It didn't seem fair that he was getting to learn so much and he wasn't learning a thing. It wasn't fair that he was being kept in the dark. He was the one who had been searching for this all his life. He should be the one having in depth conversations about their language or whatever they talk about.

“Well, are you going to say yes or no.” Sam asked curiously. He didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact his brother could be going on a hot date with a tentacle creature. He probably thought of Castiel as female and didn't see his brother's hang ups. Dean could never think of Castiel as female. Especially with the experience in the shower. It didn't matter anyway. They weren't even the same species. How could his brother be so calm about the whole matter?

“Where would we have a date at any way?” He found himself asking. It was a legitimate question. “If you hadn't noticed he isn't exactly prepared to be out in public.”

“Already thought about it, Dean-o.” Gabriel mentioned with that infuriating smirk.

“Don't call me that.” Dean growled at the creature. He just didn't like that prick. He was pretty sure he never would.

Suddenly, sandy tentacles sprung up and wrapped around Dean's waist. Castiel immediately cried in shock and confusion. He pushed his older brother and tried to pull away the tentacles. He looked utterly distressed.

“Gabe, you should have explained to him that you were going to take Dean there.” Sam told the older creature pointedly. The creature pulled back his tentacles and began talking to his brother. There was a few words exchanged in their language. Finally, after a small discussion Castiel nodded.

“He knows now.” Gabriel said with a smile. “Don't worry, Sammich. I got it covered.”

“Nicknames now?” Dean commented while rolling his eyes. “Invite me to the wedding.” This caused the tanner creature to blush a bright crimson. His hands mindlessly touched the tentacle that Sam had bitten that night. Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Enough.” The creature spoke clearly wanting the topic to shift gears. “You should probably take off some of your clothes if you don't want them wet. Go naked. That's what we do.”

“Get swimming trunks.” Sam suggested firmly giving Gabriel a look of disapproval. The creature gave the tall man a look that seemed to ask 'What did I do?' Dean shook his head confused.

“For what?”

“Your date.”

“I didn't say yes.” Castiel's head perked up at the word. He smiled slightly and bit his bottom lip.

“Yes?” He asked meekly. He seemed to be afraid that he heard wrong or that it wasn't what he thought it was.

“No.” Dean told him then realized how Castiel might take that. He could think he was saying no to the question. It wasn't that Dean didn't want to refuse. It wasn't that he wanted to refuse. He didn't know what he wanted. This was all too confusing for him. “I mean-”

“No?” There it was. The broken voice and the look of shattered hopes and dreams. It was the look he couldn't stand to see on the creature's face.

“Fine! Yes.” He spoke loudly in an effort to stop himself from seeing that look. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. He was probably confused by all the mixed messages he was getting.

“Yes?” He questioned once again. He was once again hesitant and nervous. However, now his face held much more fear.

“Yes.” Dean finally confirmed. This brought a huge smile on the creature's face. He was positively giddy. The man sighed heavily. It was time to change into some swimming trunks.

It wasn't like Dean frequented pools or laid on the beach often. He didn't really have any need for swimming trunks. He remembered the various hotels he had stayed in. Some did have pools but he never enjoyed them. It just wasn't his scene. So, he had to settle for some bright red gym shorts. They were a little loud but he was pretty sure Castiel wouldn't care.

Why was he worrying about what the creature would think? It wasn't like this was a serious date. It was just something he got suckered into. Sighing, Dean tugged on his necklace a bit. He still wore it. Castiel gave him the necklace and though it wasn't anything like something he would wear, he hadn't taken it off. He could just say he forgot to but it was something more than that. This was a gift and proof that there was evidence of something unknown.

However, it was also a symbol of their courting. Castiel always smiled so widely when he saw the necklace peek from his clothes. Dean knew what it meant to him. He knew it had romantic connotations. He just never seemed to take it off. Perhaps he should. His thoughts drifted back to Castiel's hurt expression and he found himself keeping it on.

When he reentered the kitchen, it was like the times he was late to class when he was younger. Everyone in the room seem to look at him like he was their new form of entertainment. He could see the amusement dancing in his brother's eyes. The annoyance clear in Gabriel's eyes but when he got to Castiel, he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

The creature was taking in his whole form. His cheeks began to redden and he chewed his bottom lip nervously. His eyes focused on Dean's chest then slowly lowered to his crotch. Dean was pretty sure what the creature was thinking about. Pheromones began to permeate the air. Dean tried to focus on anything but the smell.

He wasn't the only one that noticed the change of mood in the room. Gabriel hissed in his native language and nudged the breeder. Castiel blushed even more, if that was possible, and dipped into the water quickly. It was a good thing that he left so soon. The gym shorts were pretty tight fitting. He didn't want to pop a boner in front of his little brother.

Gabriel turned to him and assured his brother that everything would be handled. Dean was starting to imagine how they would be handled. He was glad the creatures couldn't read minds. Well, at least he thought they couldn't. If they could, Gabriel would be getting some premium x-rated material right now. The creature grabbed Dean with his tentacles once again. Dean struggled not wishing to be man handled by the one creature he chose to dislike the most.

“Hold your breath.” He instructed and gave Dean very little time to do just that. Quickly, he was dragged into the water and pushed through at an alarming rate. He was having trouble holding his breath. Humans couldn't hold their breaths for as long as these creatures. He hoped Gabriel understood that about them. He wasn't planning on dying any time soon.

Thankfully, his head was brought up over the water halfway through the lack. Dean gasped for air while the creature looked at him disapprovingly. It was as if he found Dean to be too weak or something. It wasn't his fault. Humans weren't made for things like this.

“Hold your breath.” The creature instructed again.

“Give me some time.” Dean told him trying to breath normally again. Gabriel floated next to him keeping an eye out for any boat that may start coming there way. He was nervous. Highly nervous. He could see the creature's eyes darting around as if he was surrounded by predators at all sides. Perhaps that was how he felt.

“Hold your breath.” He instructed once more giving Dean a look that he wasn't going to wait any longer. Taking in a deep breath, Dean allowed the creature to pull him down once more. He didn't like not knowing where he was going. He didn't like how far it seemed to be. He didn't like the fact that he could lose his breath at any moment. This was pretty dangerous for a date.

He was brought to the surface again. He was expecting to see a clear sky once more but instead saw nothing. It was pitch dark. Suddenly, he felt frightened. Was he dead? He was dead wasn't he? Somewhere along the line, he had died. This was it. He had blacked out. He felt like he was floating on water. He couldn't be dead. Unless this was only the sensation he was feeling from the water surrounding his dead body.

Suddenly, a light switched on and he realized he wasn't dead. He was just in a tiny cave. Looking at the source of the light, he found Gabriel holding a rather large flashlight. He placed it in the corner of the cave. All around the cave were various objects. A television laid in the other corner. Wires came from the top of the cave linking to the TV. Gabriel moved towards a lamp and switched it on. The cave had electricity.

Now that it was lit it seemed like a rather nice pad. It was large like a studio apartment. It had bookshelves and a coffee table. It even had a bed and a little pool in the center of the dry area. Dean lifted himself out of the water and sat on the ledge. Was this how Castiel lived? It seemed rather nice.

“Why is there a more shallow pool up here?” Dean asked looking at the perfectly crafted pool in the center. It resembled a child's wadding pool. Gabriel looked over and shrugged.

“Our species can't swim while we sleep. We can float on the water but if you squirm around you might sink back into the water.” He explained. “We can't breathe under water either. So, when we construct our dens we make small shallow pools like this. So, that we can sleep without drying out or accidentally drowning.” He nodded in understanding but he was pretty sure he didn't get it. Did they always make these pools or did they once had to go to sleep with the worry of slipping up and drowning instead.

“Well, I'll be off then.” Gabriel spoke again cheerily. “Enjoy your date.” He splashed into the water and left the area completely. Dean couldn't hope to turn back now. There was no way of going back without Gabriel. There was no way he could swim back on his own. Now all Dean could do was wait for Castiel.

He just hoped that he'd be able to control himself this time. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doing some more introspection and some poor self esteem showing up.  
> Oh, and cuteness.

  He saw the creature's head pop out of the water quickly and scan the area. Slowly, he moved towards the shore and placed a metal box near the book case across from him. Dean watched as the creature flushed under his gaze and tried quickly to hide the box. It made the man more curious about what was inside that box. After Castiel felt the box was successfully out of sight, he climbed onto the ledge next to the shelf. He peered over to Dean shyly and tried to push his tentacles to one side of him. Dean started to realize what the creature was doing. He was trying to hide his tentacles from him. It would be difficult to achieve such seeing that that was half of his body. However, Castiel tried his best to make them less noticeable.

He didn't know if he should move closer or not. The creature wasn't throwing him any come hither looks. He was just sitting next to the bookshelf observing the items within it. He only spared Dean a few glances here and there but nothing else. Was this how their kind dated; by completely ignoring the other party? Was he trying to make Dean come over to him? Was there some sort of ritual that this was fulfilling?

There was only one thing he knew from all this. It was best not to do anything if he didn't want to gain new misunderstandings. Castiel grabbed some glasses off the bookshelf and observed them closely. He didn't seem to know what they were. Placing them on, he looked around confused. His whole world must have shifted around. They must be a strong prescription. He extended his hand in front of him and seemed to become even more confused. Taking off the glasses, he stared at his hand again. Then he placed them back on and was once again shocked by his findings.

Dean couldn't help it. He had started to laugh. Seeing the creature become so baffled by a simple pair of glasses was too much for him. Castiel had become a deeper shade of red and slightly peered over at Dean. Looking away quickly from the man, he took off the glasses. He didn't know what was so funny but it was apparent he was embarrassed. Placing them back on the shelves, he looked for another object to fiddle with.

He settled with a music box. Dean was shocked the thing still worked. He was pretty sure each object had a very long dip in the lake. How else were they transported there? Now that he thought about it. There were many things he wondered about the place. The electricity alone made him very uneasy. How was this set up? How did it have electricity and how large was the risk of electrocution? Dean wasn't looking at being electrocuted on his first date. He had some crappy first dates but that would take the cake.

Castiel continued to ignore him as he begun to hum with the music box. He must have heard the song many times before. Dean smiled as the creature enjoyed the little melody thoroughly. His deep voice carried softly through the underground cave. It was soft but Dean could hear it. However, no matter how adorable Castiel seemed, it didn't change the fact that he was being blatantly ignored. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“Cas.” He hazarded trying to gain the creature's attention. He was use to him staring at him constantly. This avoidance he was displaying was just making the man agitated. It wasn't normal. Even his smell was just slight. From the distance the creature kept between them, Dean could barely smell it. Was that the reason he kept away from him?

The creature slowly looked to him biting his bottom lip. His tentacles began rubbing each other nervously as he tried to reposition himself. He was still trying to hide them from sight. For what reason, Dean didn't know. Maybe the creature thought that Dean found his bottom half disgusting. Maybe he was trying to appease him somehow.

Was that also the reason for the distance? Did the creature erroneously believe that Dean would be happier away from his smell? Dean did have to admit it made things easier. Being close to the creature when he smelled so sweet did make things difficult. It clouded his mind and made filled it with ludicrous ideas. Ideas of showing this creature how his kind procreated. Dean shivered at the thought. Perhaps it was better to keep some distance.

He took a moment to truly observe the creature. Away from the influence of the pheromones, he was hoping to find the creature to be disgusting. However, Castiel looked the same as he always did. Dean found that he didn't mind the tentacles or his sickly paleness. It was something he had gotten use to during their time together. Castiel's eyes were still breath taking and he was still a handsome creature. Dean thought he'd be more objective when looking at him. He thought he would acknowledge his male beauty and that would be the end of it. However, he found his eyes trailing down the creature's fit body.

He shook his head. He told himself he had to take control of the situation. This was the time. He had Castiel on his own. He was far enough that the pheromones didn't control his every thought. He was able to think clearly or at least should be able to. He kept letting his eyes wander all over Castiel's form. He had to admit. He was a beautiful creature when he wasn't all handsy with him.

He realized there that no matter what the situation, he found Castiel attractive. He found him completely attractive regardless if he looked male. Apparently his maleness was not a complete turn off. It was something that made him feel a little uneasy but he was starting to accept. Castiel was just highly attractive. His behavior and everything just made him that much more. Sam had said he was more female than male. Perhaps he was attracted to the feminine nature of Castiel. Though his eyes couldn't find where that may be.

“Um. Cas.” He tried speaking again. Anything to keep his mind off of that revelation. The creature gave him his full attention. “I know you like me and all but-” What was the use of trying to talk to him? It wasn't like it made any difference. The creature couldn't speak any English. This would have been better if he had a translator. A translator that wasn't Gabriel.

He didn't care about what sort of ritual he was fulfilling any longer. He stood up and marched over to Castiel. He couldn't stand the silence and the awkwardness of it all. Instead of being greeted warmly or with some sort of flirty look, he was greeted with fear. The creature looked at him like he was about to have a panic attack. Dean stepped back a bit at the sight of it. Slowly, Castiel inched further from the bookshelf keeping Dean further than arms length.

Dean had to admit, he was a little insulted by this action. Yesterday, Castiel could barely keep his hands off him. Now he was acting like Dean was repulsive. Even though the creature did not hold an expression of disgust, he still felt like he was being treated with it. Did Gabriel rub his scent on him or something? Did he stink now?

Sighing, he sat down in the spot Castiel once occupied. The music box was dropped to the ground in the creature's haste. Picking it up slowly, Dean watched the creature's reaction. He didn't seem to be displaying any fear at his movements. He just watched cautiously, nervously rubbing his tentacles.

“Music box.” Dean spoke pointing towards the box. Castiel nodded in understanding but didn't speak a word. Unable to resist temptation, Dean sniffed his arm. No, he didn't smell. So, what was with the fear Castiel showed earlier?

“Music box.” Castiel spoke up with a small smile. “Gabriel... Me.” Of course, Gabriel probably told him the words to all the things in the bookshelf. It wasn't like it didn't come up. He was sure when Castiel first happened upon these objects, he probably asked about them immediately. He smiled at the thought of a curious Castiel looking at each object carefully. Learning each of the words with some difficulty.

Dean placed the music box back onto the bookshelf with a sigh. Now how was he supposed to get rid of all the awkward in the air. He peered over to Castiel who seemed to be looking around his person for something. Was this how it was going to be? Was he going to be ignored all afternoon until Gabriel comes back to save the day? The creature would have had him wrapped up in his tentacles by now. He had thought he was going to have to deal with the constant sexual harassment again. It was strange having it all gone all of a sudden.

Dean Winchester was not hoping to be molested by a tentacle creature. He was not looking forward to it. He was not yearning for it. He just had expected it. He had mentally prepared himself for this date and nothing was happening. He had to admit, the lack of closeness was getting to him. He started to wonder if he had done something wrong. Did he offend the creature in any way? How would he know if he was offended? They couldn't even communicate with each other well!!

He peered over at Castiel cautiously. He was trying to see if he was angry with him in any way. The creature noticed his gaze immediately and smiled shyly at him. He didn't seem to be angry with him. He didn't seem that much different at all. Except for the fact he kept Dean a certain distance from him. This was the creature that always assumed being in his lap was normal proximity.

“T.V.” Castiel spoke and lifted a remote. Oh, so this was a movie date? Well, he had to give Castiel some credit for thinking of that. Did he think of that or was he given the idea? It didn't matter. Anything to rid this place of the awkward that filled it.

The television worried him though. It was hooked up to the wires just like the lamp. However, he could believe a lamp was brought here unharmed but a television? He started to fear it would blow up in front of them. It was fortunate that they were far from it but if it did blow up, they could get hit by the pieces. He couldn't imagine the creature being cut up by shards of glass from the tube T.V. His anxiety heightened when he saw the creature pressing each button desperately.

He didn't know which button to push. He probably saw Gabriel do it many times before. However, he had never been the one to touch the remote. Dean was getting tired of being ignored. He was getting tired of the distance. He was getting tired of Castiel teasing him with his scent and doing nothing. He lifted himself up and got into the creature's personal space. If the creature had personal space that is.

He could smell the increase in pheromones. He didn't care any more. He was not going to be ignored. He grabbed the controller out of the creature's hand. Castiel flushed immediately. Whether it was out of embarrassment or his heat, Dean didn't know. Pressing the power button, Dean watched as the television turned on uneventfully. There was no explosion, no electrocution and certainly no one getting hurt. The television worked properly.

There was only basic channels and that was always difficult to deal with. At this time of day, there was nothing good on T.V. Dean flipped the channels until Castiel placed his hand on the remote. Something had caught the creature's eyes. It was a girl movie, he was sure. Either that or it was some sort of show pointed towards women. The woman was sitting next to the man awkwardly hoping to hold his hand. Castiel watched with interest as the man slipped his hand in hers. He looked down at his hands and then at Dean. Gulping, Dean changed the channel. He didn't need the creature gaining any ideas.

It was just his luck the next channel had a sex scene. Of course, since this was afternoon television, it wasn't anything completely pornographic. However, even with just seeing their upper bodies, he was pretty sure the creature knew what they were doing. He blushed instantly when he realized what he was viewing. Looking to his side, he noticed Castiel analyzing the scene. He didn't need the creature gaining any more ideas from this. Was nothing safe? He turned off the television immediately. They didn't need to watch anything. Sitting in silence was starting to look rather nice.

Castiel looked over at him a little confused. However, he did nothing. He kept his tentacles to himself and laid his hands on his lap. He began to stare at his hands. It was strange because Dean was sure the creature knew what was happening on the other channel. However, it seemed he was more interested in the idea of hand holding.

The creature had webbed hands. It wasn't like he could interlock his hands tightly with another. He could see the creature fumbling with his hands trying to find a comfortable way to do so. Dean didn't know how uncomfortable it might be to rest your fingers on top of the webbed membranes. It probably was very uncomfortable seeing as Castiel's face scrunched up and he decided not to try again.

Dean sighed. He didn't know why he moved closer to the creature. He had no idea why he even thought of doing the next action. He just reached over and touched Castiel's hand. The creature jumped back as if the very touch of Dean's hand was painful. He looked confused and frightened again.

This was beginning to really irritate Dean. It was Castiel's idea to have a date with him. It was Castiel's whole idea to court him and try to mate with him. Before, the creature would have been all over him. In fact, the creature had always been all over him even in front of his brother. He didn't seem to care if there was an audience. Now that they were alone, he didn't want to even be touched by him?

Castiel never gave him a choice. He never allowed Dean to have a clear head especially with his heat. He roped Dean into all this nonsense without a single thought to how he felt. He touched him all over and clung to Dean without any question. What right did he have to refuse Dean when he just wanted to touch his hand?

He wasn't going to force himself on the creature or anything. He just wanted to hold his hand. That's what the creature wanted. He appeared to want to know more about it. He was staring at their hands longingly. He didn't need to speak his language to know what those looks were for. So, why was he pulling away from him when he tried to appease him? It didn't make sense. Did he want to be on this date or not? He's the one who asked him! It wasn't like Dean forced him on this date.

 _Affaisro_. Dean started to feel sick. He had done this push and shove to Castiel many times before. Castiel sat in his spot before today being as frustrated as he was being. He knew this. He felt like he should just reach over and grab the creature's hand. However, he knew it wasn't right. The creature gazed at him with fear in his eyes not devotion. Maybe he realized that Dean wasn't worth the chase anymore. He couldn't blame him.

He had done nothing to deserve the affections of the creature. He had done nothing to deserve the single touch of his hand. He could only hope that Gabriel would come here soon. This whole thing was a disaster. Obviously, the only thing they had gained from this date was the knowledge that they weren't good for each other.

He knew they weren't good for each other. It was his decision that they shouldn't be together. He was the one that wanted to remain friends. However, when Castiel rejected his touch, it caused him to feel hurt. He felt confused, angry and most of all worthless. The creature made him feel like he wasn't worth anything anymore. Most of the time he didn't need the creature to feel that way. However, now after being on the high Castiel gave him every day, he felt completely awful.

He had begun to rely on the way Castiel treated him. He felt great, regardless of his reservations, whenever the creature showered him with attention. The way Castiel looked at him made him feel like he was worthwhile. For the first time, he was the center of attention. He was the one praised and admired.

He had gone from foster home to foster home. From family to family. All ridding themselves of him and his brother because of him. His brother was always praised and loved. He was always the bad child. Even with the Singers, he never knew if they just tolerated him or truly loved him. When Castiel looked at him, he knew. He knew he was the one being loved. He wasn't just an unwanted addition. He was everything the creature wanted. Until now.

The creature wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He couldn't blame the creature at all for that. He had been with other people before. It was always the same. They treated him kindly and wanted to be with him. Then after realizing how messed up he was, they left him. Why would he think Castiel would be any different? Because they mate for life? Even a creature that mated for life didn't want him for long.

It was his fault. He was the one leading the creature around with teases. He was the one keeping him around with no intention of truly mating with him. How could he? With everything thrown at him in the past couple of days, how could he just go with it all? It was better that he didn't. He wouldn't have wanted Castiel to be stuck with someone like him anyway.

He just wanted to be Castiel's friend. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't want him to be away from him. He didn't want him to mate with Balthazar. He didn't want Castiel to be sexual in any way with him or otherwise. He just wanted Castiel to be around and look at him in that devoted way. He wanted Castiel to be his but not be restricted to him. He yearned for the creature's touch but didn't want to go too far with it. Dean was being nothing but selfish. He knew he was and this was his punishment.

As he continued his self loathing, he didn't realize the creature had leaned a little closer. Slowly and carefully a smaller hand reached towards his. It's cold, slippery texture brushed against his skin cautiously. Dean looked up in surprise as he noticed what was going on. Castiel froze instantly when he gained the man's attention. He was about to take his hand back but Dean grabbed it quickly. He couldn't intertwine their fingers. He noticed how uncomfortable it was for him before. So, he opted to shift his hand sideways. His thumb stroking the creature's index finger as he held tightly. The creature curled his fingers to better grip his thumb, smiling slightly as he did so. Dean smiled back a small lopsided grin.

Castiel was fine. He looked back at Dean with those eyes that the man had found himself missing. He hadn't given up on him. No matter how selfish and cruel Dean was, Castiel never gave up. He could admire that about the creature. He would have given up on himself a long time ago. In fact, he already had.

He was a mess. Why did Castiel even bother with him? Looking over at the creature for some sort of an answer, he was only met with a toothy grin. It was the happiest he saw the creature in days. He was going to remove his hand. After all, he still wasn't sure about the forever deal he could be roping himself in. However, seeing that smile changed his mind. Forever may not be his cup of tea but today was alright. He could stay like this for today.

Castiel seemed content to sit by him. There was no changes in his scent. It stayed steady and slight. Dean knew he had taken care of himself before the date. He didn't allow his mind to wander to the idea. He didn't want to change the mood of the date in that direction.

The creature fiddled with strands of some sort of plant. He was weaving them together with his tentacles. It was a baffling sight. Although his hand had never left Dean's, he was busy creating something. Was it some sort of mating gift? Was he going to receive something in hopes they would get octopus married?

The strands were coming together beginning to look more and more like a thick thread. It wasn't unlike the thread that held his necklace together. Dean's eyes widened with realization. This was how he made the necklace! This was much better than just asking how his species did things. He was actually witnessing it.

Once the small rope was strong enough, as indicated with the tentacles pulling on it, another tentacle brought forth Dean's cellphone. It looked more broken up than before. He could tell that the creature had no intention to break it. However, through whatever process he used to widdle a hole near the top of it, he had broke cracks all through the screen. Carefully, he put the rope through the hole and used his free hand to tie the ends of the rope. Dean contemplated releasing the creature's hand to better assist him but Castiel was having none of that. In fact, when Dean's grip loosened his only tightened.

He placed the strange new necklace over his head and wore it rather proudly. Dean didn't know what to say. It wasn't like the creature would understand him anyway. He just smiled a bit back at the creature without a word. They were both happy at the moment anyway. Why ruin it? In fact, it was a pretty good feeling being in each others' company. It was such a great feeling that Dean couldn't even blame Castiel's pheromones for what he did next.

He leaned closer to the creature and brushed his lips chastely against his. He didn't worry about the misunderstandings it could produce. He didn't think about courting or mating or anything like that. He didn't need to think about the future. All he needed to think about was right now. And right now this was perfect.

It just never crossed his mind that they may not be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight angst. I have no idea where it came from. lol I will just hide in this corner.

 

The kiss was brief but it made the creature's body heat up. Dean could feel the heat radiating from Castiel's body. He was sure if he touched the smooth skin of his body, his hands would be burned. His pheromones filled the air with a thick, heavy scent. Dean closed his eyes for a minute as realization hit him.

He had messed up again. He had done this to himself. If he found himself waking up one day with an armful of baby octopus kids, he only had himself to blame. He didn't even know why he kissed Castiel. He just did it. How could he do that to himself? He wasn't looking for anything permanent. He was never looking for anything permanent. All the creature wanted was that.

He couldn't just laugh it off and pretend it didn't happen. The words of his brother and Gabriel began to haunt his mind. It didn't do any good. He already knew he was a horrible person. He didn't need the reinforcement of those thoughts. He peered into Castiel's eyes wondering if he would be able to let him down gently. However, the creature was no longer looking at him.

Castiel held himself tall and rigid. He was on edge. Looking behind him, Dean couldn't see what the creature was looking for. They were the only one's in the cavern. The creature sniffed the air softly and cringed a little. His pheromones quickly changed. No longer did Dean feel the need to jump his bones. Instead, he could practically taste the fear radiating off the creature. Was it something he had done?

Dean was now convinced he must have had some strange odor on him. It was probably why Castiel didn't want to come near him anymore. It made sense. The creature was attracted to him mainly because of their compatible scents. It would make sense that he wanted nothing to do with him once scent was out of the picture.

This should have been a blessing. Now, he and Castiel could probably be friends. Maybe he could get the creature to warm up to him in a platonic manner. However, there was a sort of unsettling feeling he got from all this. Castiel was acting frightened not just uninterested. It was never Dean's intention to frighten him.

There was a noise in the water. Dean's body immediately stiffened. Castiel wasn't afraid of him. He was afraid of something entirely different. Before Dean could react, the creature wrapped his tentacles around his waist and flung him behind him. It was as if he weighed nothing. Was Castiel always this powerful?

The creature draped his tentacles over Dean's legs. No matter how much the man struggled, Castiel kept them on top of him. Dean was confused by this but soon realized what was going on when he noticed two very blue eyes looking over at them. Gabriel's eyes were golden. This wasn't Gabriel at all. This was another one. Was he hostile? Was he some sort of human hater?

Castiel seemed to be frightened at the idea that he would see Dean's legs. A tentacle reached out quickly and grabbed a sheet off the bed. Tossing it over Dean, the creature released the man's legs and tried to look busy. He turned to the bookshelf and pretended to be interested with the every single object. Dean poked his head from the blanket. Was he trying to hide his legs or him all together?

Looking over at the water, he noticed the new creature lifted his top half from the water. He was male or at least appeared male. He seemed to be older than Castiel but less fit. He seemed to be slender but not as well defined as the creature he knew. Even Gabriel with all his candy eating seemed to be more muscular than he. There was a playful nature to the light haired creature. A sort of nature that reminded him of the other dominant he knew.

“Cassie.” The creature spoke very softly but playfully. He drew out the name in a sort of melodious way. He was trying to gain Castiel's attention. Dean was confused. Apparently, the breeder had a nickname down there. One that sounded more like a woman's name. Probably was fitting seeing that the creature was a breeder. When Castiel paid the other very little attention, the creature pouted. “Cassieeeeee.”

The new creature was annoying and he didn't even know him long enough to truly know him. However, with all his crooning at Castiel it was really bugging him. He watched as the breeder turned his head sideways to look at the other with slight interest. The other spoke animatedly at the sight of Castiel's attention. He had an infuriating smirk on his face and obvious lust in his eyes. Dean watched as the breeder smiled slightly at the attentions of the dominant.

It was then Castiel spoke. It was the most Dean had ever seen the creature speak. The only thing he understood was a name. The name was spoken a couple of times and seemed to gain the other creature's attention. “Balthazar.”

This was Balthazar. This was the dominant that has been trying to mate with Castiel from the beginning. The one that Castiel found to be incompatible and wanted nothing to do with him. The way the creature was smiling at the dominant didn't make Dean think all of his advances were unwanted. Was Castiel just teasing the dominant? He should just tell him to fuck off!

A spotted multicolor tentacle wormed out from the water and touched the tips of Castiel's. A large smile appeared on the breeder's face as he wrapped the tip of his dark colored tentacle around the patchy one. They sat there smiling at each other for a moment. Dean shifted uncomfortably. He thought Castiel hated the guy. This did not look like hate at all. Did the dominant finally dish out the best octopus pick up line in the history of pick up lines? Did he just win him over?

More words were exchanged and even a chuckle escaped Castiel's mouth. A chuckle? It wasn't a nervous or excited giggle. It was a bona fide chuckle. Something Balthazar had said was funny and Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were chatting as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other for awhile.

Suddenly, the mood changed. The confident smirk, the other creature held, faded quickly. He looked puzzled for some reason. His eyes darted over to Dean and he soon realized that Castiel must be talking about him. Balthazar gave the man a look over. Dean felt completely naked under the man's stare. It must be something their species had perfected. Then the puzzled look changed completely when Castiel turned to show the bite mark. No longer did Balthazar's eyes merely hold curiosity. They seemed to be holding back all the sadness in the world. He looked utterly crushed.

His tentacles moved back into the water and he looked down defeated. Castiel's proud look changed into concern as he tried to console his friend. He tried to reach out to him with his dark colored tentacles, but Balthazar refused to reciprocate. He tried speaking to him in a soothing manner but the other creature ignored it. His eyes never left the the water regardless of what Castiel said. Nothing he did seemed to work. Balthazar reminded Dean of Castiel when he had rejected the creature. The only difference was that there were no tears or pouts from the dominant. There was only the look of hurt and defeat.

Something swelled in Dean's chest. It wasn't pity. It was more pride. He was actually happy that Balthazar was rejected. He did feel sorry for the guy but it wasn't as strong as the awesome feeling that washed over it. He was feeling betrayed before. He was feeling jealous. He was sure that was the feeling no matter how much he hated admitting it. He had been seriously competing with another creature for Castiel's affections. He seriously felt like he had won.

Dean had to take a moment to let that sink in. In all his effort to remain friends with Castiel, he had failed. He had somehow let the creature worm his way into his heart. He was sure the pheromones had no play in the jealousy he felt. That was a completely separate emotion from lust. You could lust for someone and not feel any jealousy if she went for another. Lust was not love after all. No, Dean cared enough for Castiel independent of the pheromones that he felt jealous at the thought of him going to Balthazar.

Maybe he always felt this way. Perhaps everything he had done up to this point had been because he was already captivated by the creature. From he beginning he had already seen Castiel as his. He didn't want to tell his brother about him because he wanted Castiel all to himself. He didn't care if his brother spoke to Gabriel. He could take the little douche with him for all he cared. Keep him in a tank at his house and talk to him forever. He didn't care. Because it was never about the species itself. If it was, he would have been fine with chatting with Gabriel.

However, he wasn't. He never was fine with learning about the creatures through Gabriel. If he only held onto Castiel because he was interested in something other than the normal and mundane, he would have welcomed Gabriel with open arms. However, he never did. He hated talking to Gabriel. He didn't like the creature at all and even though he was a wealth of information, he never took advantage of it. This wasn't because Gabriel was a huge douche. He was actually a rather friendly creature, if looking at the situation objectively. He had told himself that it was because the creature was wrong to treat his brother in the ways that he did. However, it all came back to Castiel that way. It was because of Castiel that he refused to learn from Gabriel. He wanted to learn from Castiel. He wanted to be with the creature and not his brother.

He kept Castiel close. He had hoped to be alone with the creature. He hated being surrounded by their brothers. He hated having to talk through Gabriel. He wanted to be alone. He had reasoned that it was because he trusted Castiel more. However, they couldn't learn a thing about each other without their brothers. Why was Dean so insistent to have them alone?

It was all starting to make sense now. Every action he did wasn't because he wanted to learn more about the species. He could have done so easily a long time ago without Castiel's help. Everything he did was because he was captivated by Castiel. From the moment their eyes met for the first time, he had already been taken. He kept trying to reason with himself that it was for some other completely logical reason. Perhaps when dealing with the supernatural, logic had no place there.

He had fell strong and hard for the creature. It was why he didn't want to be away from him. It was why he didn't want to share him not even with the creature's own brother. He never liked how close the two were despite them being family. He cared about Castiel. He cared for him deeper than he could even imagine and it scared him. It terrified him and he found himself rejecting it all together. He found himself pushing the creature away with flimsy reasons. Their differences were just excuses he would use to keep himself convinced he felt nothing. He wanted to convince himself that they would never work out because that was easier. That was safe. He'd do anything to keep himself safe.

He didn't deserve to be with Castiel. He didn't deserve to be cared about by the Singers. Sometimes, he even felt like he didn't deserve his own brother's love. He had done so much to hide what he felt inside. He did his best to squash any desire or emotion he felt. Castiel had forced his hand. His pheromones made him a slave to his desire. He hated it. Not entirely for the date rape feel of it, (though that was a good reason) but for the fact he was forced to feel something. He was forced to stare desire in the face and he didn't like it. He had tried his best to sew up his wounded heart so that he could feel nothing. Because feeling nothing was safe. He didn't want to feel like he was on top of the world. He didn't want to feel like he could touch the sky because there was always someone to bring you down. And when you were that high up, you fell hard. You fell through the earth and into hell. Dean had been there before. He never wanted to go back.

So, he had continued avoiding his feelings. He would play them off or shut down when they came near. He had refused to believe that anyone could ever love him. That he was something special enough to have someone's devotion. He had pushed everyone close to him away. Kept them in arms length because the further they were the harder it was to hurt him. He had drank his feelings away and hid his insecurity in the arms of countless women.

He pushed Castiel away. He treated him as if he was the problem when all along it was Dean. He was his own problem. He was his own obstacle to happiness. The man sat there silently now ignoring the looks he got from the curious dominant. Ignoring the way the breeder adoringly said his name. He didn't know what he was going to do with this revelation. He could just ignore it. He had always been so good at ignoring things. He wondered how long Castiel would stay with him if he ignored it.

He was a mess. He was an utter mess and he knew it. He knew how messed up he was and couldn't believe that Castiel couldn't see it. Perhaps he refused to see it just like Dean refused to see his own feelings.

The dominant was giving him a look. It wasn't as curious as before. It was more completely baffled and appalled. Dean stiffened immediately. He never did find out if their kind could read minds. What if they could and Balthazar had just crashed his pity party? He did not send invitations to the creature. He could go find his own!

It was then that he noticed the dominant's eyes looking down at the blanket. Did he suspect something? How was the best way to not look suspicious? It was then that Dean noticed he had neglected to cover up some of his shorts at the top. The bright red was making itself known over the white sheets. The dominant looked down at his patchy colorful tentacles. Was the dominant disgusted by his supposed tentacle color?

Dean didn't care what Balthazar thought. Red was definitely a sexy color. Even if it was a loud type of red it was still pretty sexy. The creature glared at the offending color. He was analyzing him again. It wasn't something that Dean found to be entirely comfortable.

Castiel noticed the look Balthazar was giving Dean and sighed heavily. He eased up next to Dean and laid his head against his shoulder. Dean tensed up at first but at the sight of Balthazar's scrutinizing eyes, he slowly eased a hand around Castiel. It was best to let the dominant know he had no place here. Even if red wasn't a cool tentacle color, he still had the breeder. So, the dominant should take a hint.

There was the bite mark and the necklace Dean was wearing. Both proving that Castiel was indeed taken. Gabriel had said they were symbols of mating. A bite was the final piece. The were basically octopus married in their species's eyes. If Balthazar didn't get the hint from that, the man was sure he never would.

Balthazar's eyes focused on Dean's hands. His eyes widened in shock as he viewed them. Dean didn't understand why. They were just hands. Something clicked in the dominant's brain as soon as Dean realized why he found his hands so interesting. Human hands were not webbed.

Tentacles jolted out of the water and grabbed onto the blanket. Castiel struggled to keep the blanket on Dean. He tried to reason with his friend. His words, though foreign to Dean, seem to be trying to placate the creature. Balthazar was not listening. If he was, he chose to ignore it. He pushed Castiel from Dean and ripped off the blanket.

Dean quickly turned to Castiel to see if he was alright. The breeder seemed to be a little shaken but not injured in anyway. He looked up at Dean frantically as the man felt something wrap around one of his legs. That wasn't Castiel.

Balthazar dragged Dean away from Castiel and flung him over like he was a rag doll. Dean had no time to react before he was thrown into the water. He heard Castiel give a cry but besides that, nothing. He gulped for air but all that was coming was water. He had no time to hold his breath when Balthazar flung him. He thrashed around in fear and determination. He was not going to drown there. He pushed up out of the water quickly coughing as he emerged.

When he finally was able to get a hold of his breath, he looked around for Castiel. He found him still where he left him but wrapped in multicolored tentacles. Castiel was struggling angrily but the dominant wasn't letting him go. He was trying to soothingly speak to the breeder and hold him close. Castiel was having none of it. He wailed and struggled against the other of his kind.

“Cassie.” The creature sounded so devastated. He didn't seem to understand why the breeder was so upset. He tried to pepper the distressed breeder with kisses but it wasn't taken very well. He tried to rub his cheek on him apologetically but Castiel pushed his face away. Dean didn't like how this was going. He wasn't going to let the dominant take advantage of his friend. He swam up to the land again only earning a look of terror from Balthazar. He was afraid of him. He was able to toss him around like he was a toy but was actually afraid of him.

Castiel was held tighter by the creature. He wrapped himself more around the breeder in an effort to protect him. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Balthazar honestly thought Dean was the bad guy here. He wasn't the guy trying to force his affections on someone.

Castiel smiled at the sight of his mate. He tried pushing Balthazar off of him but it didn't work. The dominant clung to him in fear. Dean understood why. Gabriel had mentioned that their species feared humans. There were apparently horror stories about them. They were the monsters that little octopus kids feared would get them.

“Cas.” Dean spoke softly and held out his arm. He thought it would be better if he didn't seem threatening to the other creature. Castiel went to reach out to him but Balthazar swatted his hand. He shook his head furiously and the two began to argue.

It was apparent that the two knew each other more than just as potential mates. There was something familial in the way they spoke to each other. It was like two people who knew a lot about each other. It caused a strange gnawing in Dean's stomach.

Balthazar finally gave in and released Castiel. The creature happily moved to Dean and placed his hand in his. The other creature kept his distance. He was looking at the two cautiously. It was as if he expected Dean to lash out and eat Castiel's head off or something. What did they think his kind did to theirs?

“Balthazar.” Dean spoke trying to gain the other creature's attention. His eyes just widened further as if to say 'IT KNOWS MY NAME'. He was pretty sure the creature was one step away from a full blown panic attack. The creature looked over at Castiel desperately as if to ask to be saved. Castiel's eyes narrowed as if responding for him to grow up.

“Balthazar!” Came a voice behind them. Dean didn't know to groan in annoyance or be happy that Gabriel came back early. When he turned and saw his brother latched onto the dominant, he decided that a groan was appropriate. What were they both doing here?

This really complicated things.


	15. Chapter 15

 This wasn't good at all. There was no way this was ever going to end ideally. Gabriel had told his brother and consequently Dean that his people lived in fear of humans. There were rules forbidding them from having any contact with humans. He made it seem like there were punishments if those rules were broken.

Of course, there were punishments. In order to survive as a species, there probably were a bunch of strict rules. This would mean that Castiel and Gabriel were in some serious trouble. Now that there was another creature in the mix, he was sure the clan would either reject them or kill them. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

Castiel clung to him desperately. Perhaps he too knew the consequences of being found out. Gabriel was talking to Balthazar in an amused manner, however. It was like the dominant didn't even care about his or Castiel's fate. Castiel seemed to care. He spoke with a certain fear in his voice.

Dean didn't know what the creatures were talking about. He never knew what they were talking about. He looked to Sam for some hope that maybe he knew something. The tall man just shrugged uncaring. Why was everyone taking this so lightly? This was huge! This was dangerous! This was insanity!

He was more surprised with how easily Sam took everything. He had always pictured Sam being the one freaking out about the strange and unusual. In all his imaginations on how this would work out, his brother was more scared than he. He was the hero of the story after all. Reality was proving much different. Though Dean did a great job trying to hide the fact, he was freaking out almost every moment of the day. Sam was just taking everything as it went. _Oh, octopus men? Well, that's okay. Oh? One wants to have sex with my brother? Good luck!_

Alright, so maybe Sam wasn't actually thinking those things. However, Dean was pretty sure he was close. He looked over at his brother clinging to the smaller dominant. How did they become best friends in a matter of days? Sam had always been the serious type. Well, unless there was a prank war going on. Gabriel was the type of guy that seemed to always be in the midst of a prank war. The guy was up to something.

Suddenly, Balthazar's tone had changed. Suddenly it was more violent and angry. Castiel clung to Dean closer now. He glared at Balthazar angrily and spoke a few things back at him. Gabriel just began to laugh and whisper to Sam. Sam seemed to get the joke but Dean was being left high and dry. What was so funny?

“He says you're an asshole.” Gabriel told him. “Is that the word?” The dominant looked over at Dean's brother hoping for some confirmation. Sam nodded a little unsure of why the creature was asking him.

“It's close enough.” He supposed. Gabriel nodded more confidently and continued.

“He says your hands are disgusting, your freckles must be from some sort of illness that you obviously must have. Your tentacles are deformed, you probably don't have a good sized dick and-”

“I get it.” Dean spoke up putting his hand up to stop the creature from continuing. Gabriel shrugged a little. He could go on.“Damn, he said all that?”

“He's still insulting you.” Gabriel informed him with an amused look. Dean wasn't seeing the humor.

“Well, he can... He can...” Dean really wished he could come up with a good insult. A good comeback. Anything that would make him seem less of a loser. However, he was never good at quick thinking. Most of the time when someone insulted him he just muttered something lame under his breath. “Why is he insulting me?”

“Isn't it obvious?”Gabriel ask looking at Dean like he was the dumbest creature on the planet. “You're his rival.”

“No, I'm not his rival!” Dean argued without a thought. There was no way he was going to fight the guy for Castiel's heart. He was pretty sure the guy had been rejected already. Didn't their species know when to back off?

“Hey, Castiel is trying real hard to get into your pants.” Gabriel informed him thinking the man was rejecting his brother altogether. He paused for a moment as his face changed to uncertain. Turning his head to Sam, he questioned “Is that right?” Sam nodded a little and Gabriel was filled once more with confidence.

“He doesn't want Balthazar.” Dean explained trying to ignore the strange side conversation his brother and the creature was having. Gabriel sighed heavily and shook his head.

“So, they aren't compatible.” He spoke with a shrug. “Balthazar is still Castiel's best friend. He still kind of has a chance, if that mark doesn't remain.”

Balthazar was Castiel's best friend. No wonder the two spoke so animatedly with each other. No wonder Castiel smiled at the sight of him. They were merely friends. However, Balthazar was hoping for more than just a friendship. It reminded him of how Castiel and he were. Dean wanted to remain friends with Castiel. He didn't want to lose him completely. He just didn't want to spend forever with him. However, Castiel had other intentions.

It was possible that Castiel could fall for Balthazar. In only a matter of days, Dean found himself drifting closer to the creature. If Balthazar played his cards right, the same could happen between Castiel and him. Dean found himself not wanting that to happen. Just the thought of those two together made him sick. He only wanted Castiel to look at him adoringly.

If that was the case, Dean was going to have to fight for him. He was going to have to give up his single life, if he won. This wasn't going to be an easy decision. Dean loved his freedom so much but the thought of Balthazar winning, was too much for him. Rivals. They were seriously going to be rivals. Balthazar clearly had an upper hand. He could speak Castiel's language. He could make the creature laugh. He was also looking for the long haul.

This would only be a problem if the bite mark fades. If it remains, Balthazar has no right to court Castiel. He would also be tied to the creature forever. It was complicated how he felt about that and the consequences were starting to not seem as bad. Perhaps he should just wait to see what happened to the bite mark. If it faded, then he would let Castiel go. If it remained, he would cross that bridge when they got there.

“Oh, it will remain.” Dean spoke knowing his luck. Gabriel perked up interested.

“Are you announcing your union to me?” He asked confused. Even Dean's brother looked over at him confused. That's when Dean started to realize what he was doing. He wondered if his brother would think less of him. He worried about how his life would be if he accepted this. He worried about how he would be seen in Sam's eyes.

He was the cool, older brother. He had gotten by with a tough image. His brother had idolized him at one point. Obviously, that point was over. Even though his brother seemed to be understanding, it could be forced. He was beginning to worry that there was something hidden behind those accepting eyes. He was starting to worry how his life would be if he lost Sam's acceptance.

Sam, at first, was very disgusted by the idea. He probably still was. He probably just pretending to be alright with the situation. It would make sense. There was no way that he could be calm about a situation like this. Dean started to feel uncomfortable wrapped in Castiel's arms.

There were some exchange of words between Balthazar and Castiel as they spoke. Castiel didn't seem very happy with the exchange. He just held onto Dean tighter bringing his tentacles to wrap around his torso. Dean tried to wiggle a bit. Anything to look unwilling. He didn't want his brother to think he actually wanted to be close to the creature.

Gabriel floated in the water with a pensive look. If the bite mark remained, it would be a symbol of actual mating. However, from what he knew from his little brother, Dean hadn't actually gone all the way. Castiel was still technically a virgin. He could still be allowed to accept Balthazar. The other dominant expressed his desire to pursue the breeder still. Bite or no bite. Balthazar still had a chance and Gabriel wasn't going to try to stop him. It would be easier if his little brother mated with his own kind. There would be less pain and heartache in the end. Humans were just not as trustworthy as their own kind.

“Still hadn't pop the cherry though.” Gabriel explained. It was the only reason why Balthazar was still hopeful. No actual breeding meant there was still a chance for him too. The dominant directed another unsure eye to the taller human. “Is that right?” Before Sam could even answer, Dean groaned. How would Sam know what was right and what was not? It was obvious Sam was just humoring the creature. It wasn't like the man knew what the creature was trying to say anyway.

“Stop asking Sam for confirmation!” He snapped at the dominant. He didn't know why he was angry at their exchange. Something about it just unsettled him.

“Don't yell at him.” Sam snapped back moving closer to Gabriel. It didn't take much distance to close since Sam was practically hanging off him in the first place.

“Why are you even here?”It was a legitimate question. They had no business here unless Sam wanted to crash their date. He was pretty sure Sam and Gabriel had conspired to make the date happen. There was no other way. So, why crash what you put together?

“We thought you would need some food for your date.” Gabriel explained holding up a tightly closed metal box. Dean wondered if any water had seeped in. He was pretty sure it wasn't perfectly sealed. “Can't leave you here starving.”

“Why is Sam here?” Dean then asked focusing on his brother. They didn't both have to come with lunch. They could have just sent Gabriel and all would be fine. Instead, Sam had changed into his swimming trunks and came with him. Seemed a little excessive for just bringing lunch. “You can't stand to be away from each other now? Am I going to be an uncle soon?” This caused the smaller creature to flush immediately. He began to find his reflection in the water much more interesting than the conversation they were currently having. Sam had a completely different reaction. Instead of looking awkward or flustered, he looked furious. It was that same face he had the privilege of seeing every time he irritated his little brother.

“Shut up, Dean.” He spoke sternly shaking his head in frustration. “Gabriel's a dominant, remember?”

“I can still produce if I have to.” It was barely a mumble but Dean caught the words all the same. The dominant still hung his head low and bit his bottom lip. That was right. They were hermaphrodites. Gabriel could still bare a child if he wanted to. Just because he was more fertile as a dominant, didn't mean he couldn't.

“But that's only if you have to.” Sam argued softly. He looked over at Gabriel's face hesitantly. “Which you don't.” The corners of the dominant's lips upturned just a little bit but there was a sadness in his eyes.

“Yeah.” He agreed softly and left it at that. No matter how many worried looks Sam gave the creature, Gabriel refused to acknowledge it. Castiel seemed to be giving the creature worried looks as well. Something was up.

Suddenly, Balthazar turned his gibberish towards Gabriel. Dean saw an array of emotions display on the dominant's face as he tried to respond to Castiel's friend. He was stuttering. Dean could tell that at least. Something had caught Gabriel off guard.

“What the hell is he saying now?” Dean asked interested in the interaction. He had almost forgotten that Castiel was glued to his side. He could feel the breeder rubbing his cheek on his shoulder.

“I indicated that Sam was your brother.” Gabriel replied easily. A little too easily. It was as if he wasn't telling Dean the whole story. Balthazar continued, however. He looked Sam over and smiled mischievously. He then started to speak again causing Gabriel to flush a deep red.

“Is he going to start spewing insults about him?” Dean groaned when he realized what could possibly be going on. He ran out of insults for Dean so, he was going to rag on his whole family. What a tool.

“I'm not sure if this is an insult.” Gabriel admitted as he put his webbed fingers to his lips. “He wonders if Sam is a human breeder.” That caught Dean off guard. Was Balthazar moving on? Did he have to protect his brother's chastity? Balthazar was looking him up and down earlier. This presented a whole new problem! However, when he looked over at the other creature, he found his focus was still on Castiel. Castiel barely paid attention to him though. He was more focused on caressing Dean's chest.

“Why?” Dean asked confused. Sam didn't look like a woman. He looked pretty male. Then again, so did Castiel.

“Long hair.” Gabriel answered but left it open. It was as if there was more to the story but he didn't elaborate. It didn't matter. Dean was already laughing at the thought that Sam's Fabio hair had betrayed him. Maybe now he would pick up a pair of scissors and just put it out of it's misery.

Sam didn't find this nearly as funny as Dean did. He also didn't know who to set his glare on. He settled for glaring at Dean because it was like his default setting. His brother paid him no mind. He was too busy laughing about how Sam was mistaken for a breeder.

“Tell Balthazar that he's alright for a rival.” Dean told Gabriel after he caught his breath. The shorter dominant perked up with interest.

“You acknowledge him as a rival?” He asked confused but somewhat excited. Dean didn't know what made the thing so happy but he decided not to care.

“Isn't that what he says he is?” He questioned back.

“Then does that mean you are pursuing my brother?” Gabriel asked torn between being hopeful and fearful. Dean paused for a moment. If you acknowledge a rival that meant you were pursuing the same breeder. That meant that he would basically be saying that he wants to be octopus married.

Castiel looked over at him confused. He tilted his head a little to the side as he tried to figure the man out. He looked so completely innocent like that. Dean recalled how he struggled against Balthazar. How he seemed to be very unhappy with the creature's advances.

“I guess so.” He found himself saying before he could stop himself. Before he could utter a word in the contrary, Gabriel had relayed the message to Castiel. The creature in his arms lit up immediately and tossed his arms around Dean's neck. Balthazar's groan could be heard in the background as Castiel pressed his lips against his mate's. Dean froze. He was being kissed in front of Sam. This wasn't the first time but he didn't want this all the same. He didn't know how he would react. Looking for him through the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sam wasn't even paying attention. The man was busy talking to Gabriel as if they were the only two in the cave. Dean found himself relaxing into the kiss.

His brother obviously wasn't there to judge him. He had just been sabotaging himself again. He wasn't sure this would last. He wasn't sure if he would want to stay with Castiel in the end. However, he couldn't help but smile when they broke away. He had never seen the creature so overjoyed before. It was a smile much better than any he ever gave Balthazar.

Speaking of Balthazar, the creature wouldn't leave. He still didn't catch a hint. Even after they ate their surprisingly not soggy sandwiches and set off to go home, the creature just followed them. Dean thought he would get bored after a while. It had to be awful watching the object of your affections rub up on some other dude. When they were nearing Dean's home, he started to get worried.

“Why the hell is that guy following us?” He asked irritated and slightly apprehensive of the whole situation. Gabriel looked behind him passively and shrugged. Somewhere along the way, Sam had wrapped his arms and legs around the dominant's torso. It was like he was getting a piggy back ride. Dean wondered if riding the creature that way was easier than getting pulled along by tentacles. He wasn't sure. Castiel pretty much used the same method Gabriel had done before to bring him out to the lake.

“He wants to investigate your nest.” The dominant spoke after a while, Sam's chin resting on the top of his head. If only Dean's phone wasn't broken. He would have been able to snap a picture of this oddity. It was obvious Sam was way too big to be carried around like that by Gabriel. It made them look so strange.

“He needs to go home.” Dean muttered angry at the idea of Balthazar inspecting his house. What was he expecting to find?

“You're the one who said he was your rival.” The dominant snorted and shook his head like Dean was some sort of idiot. This made Dean's blood boil. What was that supposed to mean? He didn't know acknowledging a rival meant being stalked. He wished the guy wouldn't act like he knew everything about their culture.

“Bite me, Gabriel.” He found himself saying through his teeth before realizing what it could mean. Gabriel looked confused. He looked very confused. He was downright baffled by what Dean had just said. The creature knew a lot of human sayings. He understood some slang but it would be incorrect to think he would understand it all.

Sam also knew what the implications of saying such could be. His head whipped over to look at Dean once the phrase left his lips. He shot him an incredulous look. One that spoke volumes of how appalled his brother was of that statement. However, it was what Gabriel said next that took them both for a spin.

“Maybe later, big boy.” Gabriel teased with a wink. Sam looked down at the creature as if it was the first time ever seeing him. Dean just swallowed hard. He may have thrown up a bit in his mouth.

When they reached the porch, Sam hopped off Gabriel's back and onto the porch. He stretched his limbs up and it gained all the creatures attentions. Even Castiel's. Dean feigned annoyance and Castiel turned beat red. He snuggled close to Dean in an effort to gain forgiveness. Dean chuckled. It was one of the things he really liked about the creature.

Gabriel and Balthazar were another story. Gabriel's interest in Sam's physique was fleeting. He turned away almost instantly. However, Balthazar was scoping him out again. He then turned to Gabriel and made a few suggestive looks his way. Some words were exchanged by the two and Gabriel began to glare at the other dominant. Castiel buried his head into Dean's chest with some apprehension. What was going on?

Then there was a new smell. It wasn't like Castiel's. It wasn't neutral or sweet. It smelled like a dirty gym locker. Like some dude had been sweating up a storm and didn't bother to put on deodorant or anything. If this was Balthazar's smell, he could see why Castiel refused him so much. It was downright awful. Sam breathed in a bit and closed his eyes.

“I'm going to get some things in town.” He announced suddenly. “Some supplies for Gabe and Cas.”

“They don't need anything.” Dean protested pulling himself onto the porch. He had to stop Castiel from following him. It was still light enough that it would be risky.

“I'll be back.” Sam spoke hurriedly as he raced out of the area. Dean was too busy with Castiel to even stop him. Now he was left with three tentacle monsters. What happened to the Sam that was worried for him? Wasn't he worried something weird was going to happen if he was left alone?

The creatures all looked at him for some sort of guidance. What were they all waiting for? He had no idea what to do in this situation. It wasn't like they could all just talk. The only one who spoke English was Gabriel. Castiel and he could communicate as well. However, their communication was more... Physical.

Balthazar took the moment as an opportunity to slide over to Castiel. The two began engaging in friendly conversation. Of what, Dean didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. Well, that was what he kept trying to tell himself. He was not going to get worked up over the two of them talking. Gabriel looked over at the man with a knowing smile.

“Don't you have some octopus girl back home or something?” Dean asked irritated by the way the creature was looking at him.

“I told you.” The creature replied with a shrug. “I'm not interested in mates.”

“You and me both.” Dean admitted with a sigh.

“Yet, you are pursuing my brother?” He was right. This was a huge contradiction. He didn't even know why he was doing it. Dean dropped his head into his hands and just sighed.

“I don't know what anything is anymore.” He groaned.

“Humans think too much.” Gabriel responded with a thoughtful look. Dean looked over at the creature and shook his head.

“Your kind think too little.” He responded.

“We think enough, thank you.” Gabriel told him with an offended expression. There was a rumble of an engine behind them. It was most likely Sam leaving for town. Gabriel's eyes drifted away from Dean and off into the distance. Something sad flooded behind his eyes. “Sometimes too much as well.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was very happy to see Balthazar leave. He thought he was going to have to entertain the little bastard for an extended period of time. Apparently, Balthazar had to return to his nest in order to keep it orderly. If his nest was left unmaintained, it would diminish his attractiveness to possible mates. It would be foolish for the dominant to put all his hopes on Castiel. Especially, when it seemed he was definitely losing.

It was the only practical thing about Balthazar so far. He actually understood he could very likely end up unmated this season. So, he attempted to make sure he could possibly grab another mate if need be. Gabriel hadn't returned to his nest in a long time. He was allowing it to get as messy as it wanted to be. He wasn't looking for mates after all. Dean was pretty sure his “nest” looked like crap even in their standards. However, it didn't seem that Castiel minded at all.

After Balthazar left, Dean had entered the kitchen and sat by the table. He sat there for quite a while just watching the clock. His brother was taking a long time to get back. He was wondering if he headed back to his home town without even telling him. That would be beyond uncaring. His brother wasn't like that. He wasn't some soulless jerk that left Dean to suffer. He was Sam! Complete with a bleeding heart and a want to talk about emotions.

Castiel noticed how often Dean looked at the clock. He was pretty sure Gabriel probably told him what it meant. He cooed in his language and tried to solace the man. He was sure that that was what was going on. He still didn't understand a word the creature said regardless of how hard he tried. The creature lifted himself into the the kitchen and slid over to Dean's side. Setting his head into his lap, he continued to speak soothing words to him.

Dean ran one hand through the creature's hair causing him to hum in pleasure. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the domestic nature of it all. That was what mated couples did all the time. During mating season, Gabriel couldn't leave his den without seeing a happy couple doing so somewhere. It was enough to make the unmated dominant sick.

It was night time when Sam finally walked in. He had two large bags in one hand and was carrying a kiddie pool in the other. Dean looked at him confused. What the heck was he doing with a kiddie pool? This was what he was gone for?

“I got these for Gabe and Cas.” He spoke as he separated the kiddie pool from another one behind it. “So, they don't have to float around down there.” It was true there was plenty of dangers for them if they floated beneath the house. They could float off towards the lake and others would see them. They could drown if they move incorrectly. Gabriel and Castiel usually wrapped a tentacle around one of the stilts under the house to hold them beneath. However, there was always a chance their grip could loosen. This was a better idea. “I also got some pillows.”

“They'll get wet.” Dean responded immediately. “Then get all hard and crap.”

“Not with this light plastic covering.” Sam said proudly taking one of the pillows out of the bag. He handed it to Gabriel, who promptly began fluffing it. The crinkle of the plastic was pretty loud. Dean doubted something like that would be very comfortable. However, seeing that they usually sleep on rocks, it was probably a step up. “You like?”

“You're awesome.” The creature responded with a large smile. Sam smiled back at him nodding his head.

“So, what?” Dean questioned as he looked between the two having their moment. “We patch the floor and set them up in the kitchen or something?” His brother turned to him with a look of disbelief.

“Dude, no.” He spoke shaking his head. “We can put them in the guest room. They are guest.”

“You sleep in the guest room.” Dean pointed out with a frown. That room wasn't big enough for two tentacle monsters and Sam. Also, he couldn't get over the fact that Castiel once rubbed Sam's hand. Seemed a bit too intimate for his tastes. Sam and Gabriel informed him that it was just what friends do. He still thought it was a little too friendly. He didn't need his baby brother being molested at night.

“For now.” Sam told him.“But I won't later.” Gabriel's head shot up at what the man said. He tilted his head in confusion in a way Dean had seen Castiel do many times before. He guessed they really were brothers.

Reaching over, Gabriel snatched one of the kiddie pools from Sam's hand. He pulled it towards him to inspect it. He didn't look like he trusted the material. Dean wondered if the thing would be uncomfortable. Suddenly, the creature thrust the object over to Dean.

“Give this one to Dean.” He said to Sam even though he was clearly in possession of the object. “He and Castiel should share a room.” The younger human shook his head in worry and went to grab the pool back. Gabriel tossed it back and held it with his tentacles. He was keeping it just out of reach from the man.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Sam told the creature as he tried to reach for it. No matter how close he got, the creature would just pull it back. He sighed defeated and just dropped his shoulders.“Something might happen.”

“I'm betting on it, Sammich.” Gabriel cooed and slid the pool towards Dean. He winked and shook it a bit with his tentacles. “Got to get this show on the road.”

“Nothing is happening.” The man told the creature but took the pool anyway. Castiel noticed the object and helped Dean place it down next to them. He investigated it, sniffing around it. He even bit it a couple of times just to see what the substance that created it was. Dean had to stifle a chuckle at the whole thing. The creature was so curious about everything.

“Whatever you say, Romeo.” Gabriel responded noticing the tender look on the man's face. The look immediately vanished when he realized he had an audience.

“Where did you learn your English, anyway?” He asked trying to change the subject. Gabriel just smiled widely.

“Television!” Of course, it was television. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. When Castiel learned English, he was going to make sure it wasn't in the same way Gabriel did. Castiel was going to talk proper and intelligently. He was going to be polite and innocent when he spoke. Dean was sure of it. He didn't know much about Castiel that required words. However, he gathered from what Gabriel kept saying that Castiel wasn't much of a risk taker. He was practical and not the adventuring type. He liked to study things and always spoke technically. He didn't know what that would mean in their language but Dean could imagine what it would be like in his.

He couldn't wait to talk to Castiel somehow. The only word he knew in his language was for being a tease. That wasn't a good way to start a conversation. Castiel knew much more English words than he knew of the creature's language. However, those words were usually pertaining with objects or mating. Maybe the longer they stuck around together, the more they would learn from each other.

“Well, it's getting late.” Sam spoke looking over at the clock. Dean shrugged his shoulders. It would have been earlier if his brother didn't take so long. What was he doing anyway? It didn't take that long to get kiddie pools from town. Unless it was because of the pillows. Did his brother really take forever just to encase pillows in a thin plastic? “So, let's get you all set up, Gabe. You need help with Cas?”

“No, I got it.” Dean assured his brother and lifted Castiel easily in his arms. Castiel wrapped himself all around Dean. Before, Dean had gotten Sam to help him. The tentacles being a problem in the beginning. However, when wrapped around his torso, Castiel became surprisingly light. Castiel rubbed his cheek all over Dean's which didn't help much.

He tried to pick up the kiddie pool but ended up just kicking it along. His brother rolled his eyes at the sight and lifted Gabriel with one arm. The creature was blushing wildly as he quickly wrapped his tentacles around Sam's torso. It helped that the dominant was smaller. Dean wondered how Gabriel felt being smaller than a breeder.

Sam picked up the kiddie pool with his other hand after he tossed a few pillows into Dean's. He shook his fist in the air every time one went in, proud of his skills. Gabriel seemed impressed by the   
“skills” as did Castiel. Dean could only roll his eyes at their admiration. So, he can get a couple of pillows into a kiddie pool. Big deal.

“You're pretty strong, Sammy.” Gabriel spoke as Sam gathered the supplies with his other hand.

“It's Sam.” He informed him. Gabriel gave him a quizzical look.

“But Dean calls you Sammy.” Dean nodded in agreement with the creature. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Sam shot him a look that clearly meant for Dean to hurry out of there. That wasn't going to happen. He was enjoying the scene too much.

“It's Sam.” Gabriel decided to not push the subject any further. He wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck as the man began to walk towards the guest room.

“Breeders really go for strong dominants like you.” Gabriel informed him. “You must be popular.”

“Not really.” Sam responded entering his room. Dean bent a bit back in an effort to keep hearing their conversation.

“No way!” He heard Gabriel exclaim. He sounded genuinely surprised. “Is it the hair? It's the hair isn't it? You're confusing them.” Dean made sure his brother could hear his laughter as he went to enter his own bedroom. He could hear Sam's irritated groan in the background. He was pretty sure the guy had that tense look on his face too. It didn't matter, he was safe in his room.

He placed the kiddie pool on the other side of his room. Castiel was dropped into it and handed three pillows. Why three? Dean didn't really know. He guessed Sam was just trying to get them to be as comfortable as they could be.

Castiel looked at where he sat to the bed with a distraught look. He really thought he was going to be closer to the bed. Dean knew where that would get him. It would put him with a one way ticket to the land of no return. Sighing, all the man could do was shrug at the creature, who pouted instantly.

He needed to get water. Castiel couldn't sleep in a dry pool all night long. It would defeat the purpose. So, he headed out to get one of the buckets he had in order to fill up the pool. Sam was in possession of both buckets and he gave him a look that clearly meant he wasn't going to hand them over. Dean wondered if he complimented his hair, he could get a bucket. Didn't seem likely though. Sam wasn't pleased with the laughter he heard earlier. He would just have to wait.

As he waited, he heard some scratching on the floor. He groaned. He hoped Castiel wasn't putting his wet hands all over his stuff. It was endearing at times how curious the creature was. Other times, however, it was inconvenient. All he needed was water on his keyboard and he wasn't going to be a happy camper.

Sam tossed the buckets over to Dean, who caught them effortlessly. Where was his audience when he did something awesome? His brother retreated into his room where he heard some muffled talking. Great. They probably weren't going to sleep at all and just chat like girls all night. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up and Sam's hair was braided.

When he entered his room, he was surprised to find the kiddie pool wasn't where he left it. Instead, it had been moved directly beside his bed. His sheets had been tampered with, some of his clothes were on the floor and one of his shirts were currently in Castiel's hands. The creature sat next to the mess looking like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. His bottom lip trembled in nervousness. Dean sighed. He should have expected this.

He filled the pool up with the two buckets refusing to look at the creature. He was a little disappointed with the mess. He was a little unhappy with the change of place for the creature to sleep. However, he couldn't be angry at the creature. It could have been a whole lot worse and Castiel looked absolutely adorable holding his shirt to his chest. He looked like a little child who was afraid of being punished. He wasn't going to punish him. How could he?

He held out his hand and helped Castiel sit in the pool. The creature smiled softly at him and held his t-shirt closer to his face. Dean knew what he was doing. He was doing that whole sniffing thing again. It was the weirdest thing ever. Then there was that smell again. The thick, sweet smell of Castiel's heat was suffocating. Dean was growing more irritated by the minute. He grabbed his shirt from the creature causing a small unhappy cry to escape his lips.

“Okay.” Dean spoke standing up to pick up the rest of his clothing. “Rule number one. Don't sniff my shirts. It's creepy.” Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. His cheeks were so red. It was like he was running a fever. He didn't look well at all. Dean felt bad for being so rough with him. The smell wasn't leaving the room. He thought about opening the windows and letting it air out but he wondered if he'd be attracting other dominants. He wasn't here to entertain random tentacle monsters.

He could just sleep. Even though he knew his body was beginning to react to the creature's scent, he thought he could just sleep it off. When he woke up, this night would just be another bad dream. Or perhaps a really good dream. Or maybe a really really good dream. Dean dropped to his bed not even bothering to change his clothes and closed his eyes. He had to be strong.

He felt the weight shift on his bed. This was the reason why he wanted the kiddie pool on the other side of the room. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Castiel's head on top of folded arms next to his legs. His large blue eyes looked up at him curiously. Dean gulped. He could imagine those eyes looking up at him while being somewhere else near his legs. Dean shook his head. Bad thoughts. Definite bad thoughts.

“Rule number two. Stay off my bed.” He spoke and pushed Castiel gently off the bed. The creature was hot. His skin was burning up. As he pushed Castiel from him, the breeder whimpered helplessly. His heat must really be bothering him.

“Just go to sleep okay?” Was all Dean could say. He remembered someone once telling him that if you had problems sleeping usually took all the worries away. People usually felt better after they slept. He could only hope the same would go for Castiel. He straightened up on the bed and closed his eyes again. He was hard. He was hard and there was no way he was going to take care of it in front of the creature. He would just have to will it away somehow.

“Dean?” He heard Castiel speak his name. “Dean?” The man groaned in annoyance.

“What?” He opened his eyes to see Castiel looking at him a bit frightened. He could admit that his tone was a bit harsher than he had expected. The creature said nothing. He just looked around the room as if trying to figure out what to say. Dean rolled his eyes and threw the covers over him. Perhaps under the covers, he could be free from the scent. No such luck.

“Dean?” The creature began to call for him again. “Dean?”

“WHAT?” He shouted causing Castiel to jump back a bit. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. Dean sighed defeated. He wasn't mad at Castiel. He was just uncomfortably affected by the creature's pheromones. Since he was uncomfortable, it put him in a foul mood.

“Gabriel.” Castiel spoke and paused before saying the rest. “Sam” Well, there was some ideas of what to think of to get his boner to go down. He watched as the creature sniffed around for some reason. Dean would try to sniff around as well just to see why he was doing so. However, he knew he would only be breathing in that scent.

“What about them?” He questioned confused. Was it normal for their kind to bring up other people when they were in the mood?

“Gabriel. Sam.” Castiel repeated now more sure of himself.

“I get it, okay.” Dean told him sitting up in the bed. “What is it?”

“Mate.” He told him shyly. He looked at the door unhappily and then looked at Dean. Did he think Sam and Gabriel were up to something? Was he jealous they were having fun and he wasn't?

“What?” Dean uttered incredulously. “No, they are just sharing a room.” Just because two people stay in a room together, didn't mean they had to start mating. Castiel looked up at Dean still confused by his words. This would work better, if they understood each other. He sighed softly and shook his head. A small smile appeared on his lips and he tried to flutter his eye lashes at Dean.

So, that was what this was about. He was trying the whole peer pressure thing. 'Everyone is doing it, Dean.' Yeah, right. Gabriel was a dominant and he was pretty sure all that was happening over there was chatting. The creature reached out to him but he ignored him. He decided to lie back down.

Suddenly, the gentle look on the creature's face turned to anger. He began growling out words that Dean didn't understand. All he could get from what he said were names. Castiel was mentioning them all. He mentioned Balthazar the most. If that didn't make Dean's blood boil nothing would. He didn't like hearing about that dominant. It just didn't sit well with him. He also didn't like how this seemed to be going. He had never seen the creature so angry. He was down right furious. Grabbing his phone necklace, the creature pulled it off his head and threw it into Dean's lap.

Dean was sitting up now. He had jolted up immediately when Castiel began to yell at him. There were tears filling the creature's eyes. Whether they were tears of sadness or frustration, he didn't know. He was betting on the latter.

“What the hell's your problem?” Dean found himself yelling back. He tried to reach for the creature but he pushed him away. Moving out of the pool, Castiel headed towards the door. However, he was slow on the ground. The tentacles weren't made for walking. “Hey, get back here.” Dean grabbed the creature's arm and turned him back to him.

His skin was burning hot, his cheeks were flushed bright red, his breathing was unsteady and he was sweating. He was actually sweating. Dean didn't even know they had sweat glands. Castiel, also, seemed to be painfully erect. His pink member was standing at attention freed from its tentacle shell. Even in the bathroom that time, Dean had never seen it already ready like that. All the times Castiel's heat had hit full swing, he had left immediately. However, now, he was in Dean's room. He was in the room with the man who made his body heat up. In a place, he couldn't easily escape. Dean's eyes widened when he realized the root of Castiel's frustrations.

“Oh.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock at their door. Dean didn't want to think about who could be at his bedroom door. His mind was solely focused on the creature in front of him. The soft lips and smooth skin he had become to know so well. The absolute beauty the creature's eyes held and the way he smelled. He couldn't think past anything else. His hands were aching to touch him. However, he knew he had to control himself somehow. He had to prove he wasn't going to be pulled around by biology. There had to be some free will in all this somewhere.

“Dean, we heard some commotion.” His brother's worried voice reached his ears muffled by the door. “Are you alright?” Dean didn't know how to respond. He wasn't alright. He was horny, confused and angry at himself. However, he was sure his brother wouldn't want to hear any of that. Dean could feel the creature come closer to him. He could feel his arms wrap around his torso and pull him closer. He allowed it for a moment. Anything that made Castiel's heat a little lighter. He looked like he was in excruciating pain. Was it always like this? Did Castiel always suffer like this alone?

“Cas, his heat flared up.” Dean found himself saying. He heard some sliding on the wood on the other side of the door. There was a hint of that disgusting smell again. That scent of sweaty gym socks. Was Balthazar back? Did he smell Castiel's heat and returned to get lucky? With the state that Castiel was in, he probably would allow him. Then the two of them would run off as mates. Dean found himself holding Castiel back. Wrapping his arms around the creature and holding him close.

Castiel didn't find this action to be one of protection. He found it as a green light to begin rubbing against Dean's form. Dean couldn't suppress the low moan that escaped his lips as Castiel brushed eagerly against his front. This creature was going to be the death of him.

“Gabe, is there anything we can do?” Sam asked worriedly not hearing Dean apparently. Or perhaps he did and was choosing to ignore it. “How does he usually handle his heat flare ups?”

“I can go get his supplies.” Gabriel suggested. Dean didn't know when the dominant had come to the door. He wasn't really thinking much anyway. He was too busy feeling Castiel all over him. Feeling his hot breath on his neck as the creature peppered kisses all up and down it.

“Gabe, you can't.” He heard Sam's voice but it sounded distant behind his and Castiel's pants. He was drifting slowly away from where he was. He was about to be completely consumed by his lust. Castiel was becoming the only thing worth paying attention to. “You're still doing that thing.”

“I'm not in heat, Sam. I'm a dominant!” Gabriel's growl shook Dean out of his zone. He looked down at the furnace of a creature clinging to him. His skin was so hot and flushed. Dean could only think of licking it to cool the creature down some. He shook his head. He shouldn't have thoughts like that. The smell was making him dizzy. “I just sometimes let go of my own once in a while.”

Dean heard Sam speak but everything was moving around. The only thing stable in his vision was Castiel. He was the only thing he could focus on. He was the only person he wanted to focus on. He wanted to be all over him peppering him with his own kisses, tasting his lips, skin, everything. He couldn't think straight. He didn't want to think.

He let go of any will power he had left. He didn't need to struggle against his own nature. He could just take Castiel right there and seal their mating. Balthazar would have to go back to wherever he came from. Dean would have Castiel forever. The creature would never leave him and if every day felt like this, Dean could see himself enjoying this whole deal.

He quickly pressed Castiel to the ground. The creature gave a surprised gasp but immediately smiled up at the man. He moved his tentacles to either side and peered at Dean through hooded eyes. The man crawled over him allowing the creatures tentacles to wrap around his torso once more. Dipping down he smashed his mouth against the creature's. He wasted no time to finally touch Castiel. He ran his hands all over the creature gaining stronger kisses from the breeder. His hands trailed down to Castiel's sex. The creature moaned softly into the kisses as Dean wrapped his fingers around the pink member. There was a soft noise near the door. Sam could be talking or knocking but he didn't pay any attention to it. There was only one thing on his mind now.

Castiel made an appreciative noise as his hands found the man's bare chest. His hands trailed down to Dean's shorts. Without any hesitation, the creature rubbed the front of the shorts with one of his hands. Dean bit his bottom lip and moaned softly. He couldn't take it anymore. Rubbing just wasn't going to cut it. The creature thrust upwards hoping for some friction with the human. Dean moaned a little when their erections brushed against one another. However, there was still a thin fabric separating them. Dean would have to get rid of his shorts soon if he wanted any type of relief.

Castiel's scent was all around him. It hugged him tightly as he trailed kisses down the creature's torso. He could smell it become more intense as he trailed lower. Tentatively, Dean's tongue darted out to lick the hot flesh beneath. Castiel whimpered as the man got closer to more sensitive flesh. Dean had never given anyone a blow job before. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to proceed. He could guess the mechanics of it. He has seen plenty of girls doing it. He was hesitant, however, to do so himself.

Castiel gave a soft noise of discontentment. He was probably wondering why Dean had stopped suddenly. He spread his tentacles more, using one to seek out his dripping hole. Dean noticed what Castiel was doing and found himself intrigued. If they were indeed hermaphrodites, this must be the female part. It was a small hole that Dean had just considered was his anus. He didn't care what it was or what it could also be used for. It was definitely used for mating. He could see that. He wasn't going to think too hard on what was in front of him. The only thing he wanted to do was mate.

Hesitantly, Dean slipped one finger into the hole causing the creature to buck up instantly. He smiled a little. This was definitely used for mating. He was glad too. He was getting tired of just rubbing against the creature. He worked his finger into the creature's hole as he felt it clench all around it. Such a greedy little creature.

Castiel moaned loudly as he reached for Dean with his tentacles. He was growing impatient. One finger wasn't enough. Dean chuckled a little as he slipped in another finger. The creature growled unhappily. He wanted more than just that. He began moving against the man's digits hoping to catch some relief. His hands found his member and began pumping it quickly. Dean watched a little amused. The poor thing was suffering. Who was he to allow him to suffer any further?

Dean sat up and positioned Castiel underneath him. The creature giggled excitedly as Dean reached for his shorts. Before he could remove them, however, two hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from the creature. Castiel called out to him in shock and jumped up to grab him. The person was too quick and regardless of how much Dean struggled, he wouldn't let go. Dean was tossed out of the room and the door shut behind the two humans.

“What were you thinking, Dean?” Sam asked as he blocked Dean's way back to the door. The older brother shook his head a little. What did Sam think he was doing? He thought it was pretty obvious what he was doing. There was desperate banging on the other side of the door. Dean raced to get to it but Sam pushed him back.

“What's your problem, man?” Dean snapped still hoping to mate with the creature. His brother stood in front of him unmoving.

“I'm saving you from yourself.” He told him pointedly. There was some scratching noises on the door. They sounded desperate and only seemed to get faster as time passed.

“Dean.” Came a despondent whine from behind the door. Dean felt his heart drop. Castiel was suffering. He went to push towards the door but Sam pushed him away.

“He needs me, Sammy.” He told his brother angrily. Sam grabbed his shoulders once more and pushed him towards the guest room. Dean struggled but Sam was able to keep him from the room. “Let me go!”

“No!”He yelled back and shoved his older brother into his room. “You aren't thinking clearly.” He closed the door hurriedly and held it closed. Dean banged against the door angrily. The whole room smelled like a dirty gym locker. It was that same scent earlier. Dean had thought it was Balthazar's scent but it couldn't be. Balthazar never went into the guest room.

“Ugh gross this place stinks.” Dean complained as he felt his head clear up. If anything could jolt him back to reality, it was that stench. Suddenly, he realized what he was about to do. He was about to score a home run with a tentacle creature. The problem with this realization was that he didn't really find himself disgusted by it. He remembered how Castiel looked during the whole thing. How the creature moaned with that low growl of a voice. He could feel himself being affected by the thought regardless of his moment of clarity.

“No, it doesn't.” Sam argued breaking through his thoughts. He could hear his brother sniffing the air. He rolled his eyes. How could his brother not smell this?

“Hate to break it to you, it does.” He informed him with a grimace. He tried covering his nose but it wasn't doing enough to stop the smell from bothering him. He couldn't breathe with his mouth because he could taste that foul scent.

“Gabe is scenting.” Sam explained and that didn't seem to help Dean's situation at all. Wasn't Gabriel a dominant? What the hell was scenting? Was he marking his territory? This was Dean's house. Just because the creature was allowed to sleep in the guest room didn't mean he could mark it as his.

“What the hell? Why?” Dean found himself asking in horror. Was it like dogs? Did Gabriel pee in this room. Dean was sure Sam wouldn't have been so calm if Gabriel was pissing all over the place. He just didn't want to know. He didn't want to be there. “Never mind just let me out!”

“Dean, think about it.” Sam spoke as he struggled to keep the door closed. “If I let you go, you are going to run back to Castiel and seal the deal.”

“Not anymore.” Dean assured him. “I'm fine, Sammy. I really am.” Either his brother believed him or he couldn't hold the door any longer. Regardless of the reason, the next time Dean pulled at the door, it opened with ease. His brother peered at him warily.

“You good?” He questioned as he looked the man up and down. Dean felt strangely naked. He was only in shorts after all.

“Yeah.” He responded awkwardly. He didn't like being looked at like he was a ticking bomb or something. More scratching noises occurred and a pitiful moan sounded through the room. Dean looked at the door with great concern. “He's suffering.” He moved towards the door but once more his brother stopped him.

“And you are just going to sacrifice yourself because of it?” He asked with a disbelieving look. Dean hadn't really thought about it. He just wanted to ease the creature's suffering. If he was more honest with himself, he would mention that it wasn't sacrificing. He wanted to return to Castiel's side and the pheromones were no longer in the picture. He just wanted him and there was nothing that scared him more.

“We can't just leave him like that.” He argued. He didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't know what his brother would say about it. He knew his brother could take it two ways: Good or Bad.

“Sam, I'm back!” Came a voice from the kitchen. Sam turned to look over in that direction. “Come get me, big boy.” The next phrase was said with a sultry tone. Dean looked over towards the kitchen in disgust.

“Was that Gabe?”He questioned a little shocked at the turn of events. Sam's bitch face was full force but there was also a little red on his cheeks.

“He's joking.” He informed his brother. Dean smiled playfully.

“Sure he is.” He teased. “He's also scenting.”

“It's not like that.” Sam tried to explain further but he stopped himself. His brother was smiling like he had just won some sort of game. Rolling his eyes, Sam continued to speak.“He has the stuff for Cas.”

Sam walked off towards the kitchen ignoring his brother's knowing glances. He knew explaining would do nothing. Gabriel being a dominant didn't seem to matter to him either. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just help his friend up into the house.

When Sam returned holding Gabriel in his arms, Dean noticed the box in his possession. That was the same box that Castiel tried to hide during their “date”. He was getting curious. What was in the box?

“I'll give it to him.” He said without another thought. It would give him time to sneak a peak inside. Was it some sort of heat suppressant herb? Was it some sort of toy? It was probably a toy. Dean's face flushed as he thought about it. It didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

“No, you won't.” Sam told him sternly. “You would try mating him again.” The dominant in his arms did a double take.

“He what?”

“I had to pry him off your brother.” Sam explained to him. Gabriel laughed loudly and shook his head.

“Why would you do a thing like that?” He asked confused.

“Gabe, don't play around.” Sam pleaded with a sigh.

“Do I look like I'm playing, Turbsa.” Sam looked at the dominant perplexed by the word usage. Dean could only figure it was some sort of word in their language. He was pretty sure it was probably an insult knowing Gabriel.

“He's in my room.” Dean spoke up as he heard more desperate scratches. He gave a pleading look to his brother who just gave him an incredulous look.

“You can't control yourself, Dean.” He told his brother angrily. “Stay in the guest room.”

“I'm not staying with that god awful smell.” Dean told him shaking his head. There was no way anyone could pay him to stay in that room. If Sam could deal with it, more power to him. However, he wasn't going to be there.

“I don't smell anything bad.” Sam argued with a shrug. Dean just looked at him disbelievingly. Just because he didn't smell anything bad, it didn't mean Dean didn't. “It's just a little heavy and I don't know. It smells fine.”

Dean didn't want to stay in the guest room. He also didn't want his brother to know that he may be thinking about sealing the deal. He's already gone this far. He was battling with Balthazar. This night would end it all. He would have won.

The whole idea that he was willing to do all that, scared him. He was still afraid of spending forever with anyone. He still didn't think he would be good enough for anyone but he wanted to try. It freaked him out. If he tried, that was it he was stuck. Why did he feel alright with that?

“You know what.” Dean spoke pointing at Gabriel. “You give it to him, stinky.”

“Stinky?” Gabriel didn't know how offended he should be by that. He just settled with looking at Dean confused. He thought he smelled fine. Most breeders agree.

“I'm going to go get a drink.” The human announced forgetting he was only in shorts. He was sure there was some clothes around the living room. All he needed was a t-shirt and jeans. He was tempted to ask his brother when he found a white t-shirt in the bathroom. Sniffing it, he deemed it wearable.

“Dean.” Sam tried to plead with him as he found some jeans.

“Hey, I'm not sleeping in that room.” Dean informed his brother as he pulled up the jeans. He would have slept in his room if he didn't think Cas was going to most likely be pleasuring himself. He swallowed hard. “And with Cas in there doing what he must with that, I'm probably not going to.” He admitted as he peered at the box. Gabriel looked down at the box in his hand and smiled.

“You could always replace the toy, hot stuff.” He told Dean with a wink.

“Or I could get a drink and wonder what to do with the rest of my life.”

“Dean.”

“Let him go, Sam.” Gabriel told the tall human as he twirled some of Sam's hair with one of his tentacles. Dean was impressed that his brother remained not bothered by the action. “You humans apparently like to think a lot. I hope he comes to a good conclusion.” Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket. He didn't want to think about Castiel in his room. He didn't want to think about how perfect it felt being on him, kissing him and being wrapped in him. In the distance as he left the building, he could hear his brother and his friend still talking.

“Gabe, what's turbsa?” He heard his brother ask.

“I'm not going to tell you.” Gabriel responded. Dean hoped they would stop chatting and go and help Castiel. He was going to go to the bar and drink off this problem. He just needed some time to think with an absolutely clear mind. Well, won't be absolutely with alcohol present. However, it would be pheromone free. Also, Gabriel stank to all high heaven. He was probably going to have to buy air fresheners as well.

As he turned the key in the ignition, he could only think about Castiel. He really needed that drink.

* * *

 

When he arrived at the Roadhouse, he found Jo alone at the bar once more. She smiled at him and motioned to the bar. There weren't many people inside the bar. Most of those there were already drunk off their ass. There weren't any women in there either. The ones that were there were either with someone already or too far gone to count. Sighing, Dean just sat at the bar.

“Girl troubles?” Jo asked curiously as she stood in front of him. Dean smiled a little. He wished.

“Something like that.” He responded trying not to get into the whole thing. There really wasn't anything he could say. What was he going to say? 'Oh, some tentacle monster has the hots for me and I might feel the same way. I'm having not only a gay crisis but a non human lover crisis thing.' Yeah, that would go over real well.

“What's up?” She asked but gained no response. Dean was busy trying to think of the strongest drink they could possibly offer. He just wanted to forget about everything. It took a lot to get Dean drunk.“You want to talk about it?” Shaking his head, Dean chuckled a little.

“I'm not going to pour my heart out at a bar.” He informed her. He wasn't there to talk anyway. If he wanted to talk, he would have sat in the kitchen with Sam. That was what his brother always wanted to do. It was all about sharing his feelings. It wasn't Dean. He didn't like sharing his thoughts and feelings. It made him feel vulnerable. He sure as hell wasn't going to do that with someone he hardly knows in a public place.

“That's what bars are for.” She figured with a shrug. Dean's smile faded as he looked away from her.

“I'm just here for a drink.” He told her. “A strong one.” Jo walked off towards her cabinets. She came back with a shot glass filled with whatever she had. It was most likely whiskey. With one taste, Dean gave a double take. Now that was strong. He had to love middle of nowhere towns. They had some good stuff sometimes. He still needed more than just one shot. After the fifth shot, Jo leaned on the counter towards him with wonder in her eyes.

“She break your heart?” She questioned softly. Dean looked around at the other people in the bar. They were all wrapped in their own little worlds. He wished he could be anywhere but there. He wished he could be in his own little world too. Somewhere where it was less confusing.

“No, I keep breaking his.” He muttered not really responding to her. He was more talking to himself and wasn't thinking she may hear.

“His?” She perked up instantly as if she just gained a piece of juicy gossip.

“Hers.” Dean corrected himself sternly. The bartender raised her hands in defense.

“We don't judge here.” She assured him with a small smile. Dean doubted that very much. He was sure if she knew what he was really talking about, she would judge him immediately. Not many people would be alright about a guy dating a tentacle monster. Dating? They weren't exactly dating. They just went on one date. Sure, Dean was battling for the rights to mate with him but that was because he didn't like Balthazar. Balthazar was a dick.

“I'm not gay.” Dean told her pointedly and asked for a refill. As she filled his shot glass she shrugged indifferently.

“Okay.” She said but it didn't seem like she believed him at all.

“I'm not.” He insisted. He wasn't. Castiel wasn't even completely a male. He had male parts and may look male but he was still a breeder. That was basically a woman, wasn't it?

“Who are you trying to convince?” Jo asked curiously. “Me or yourself?” Dean sighed sharply and turned from her. Jo took it as she had hit a nerve and left him in his solitude. She only returned to give him refills. As Dean sat there, he began to hear music. At first he wasn't sure what it was but it started to become apparent after a while. It was I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon. As the song continued, he began to shift uncomfortably. The lyrics were surprisingly close to some of the feelings he was feeling. He didn't like it.

“Are you serious?” He asked incredulously when she returned. He knew she had put the song on. She shrugged uncaring.“REO Speedwagon?”

“It's a good song.” She informed him with a smirk.

Dean couldn't help but listen to the lyrics. He couldn't just hear the song and be over it. He had to really focus on the lyrics. He thought back to the creature he left to suffer in his room. He really couldn't fight how he felt for the creature. It was getting insane. The two of them couldn't even speak to each other. How could he be falling for him? Castiel was a good person. He knew that. Castiel would probably be good for him too.

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for._ Screw REO Speedwagon. He didn't ask them to start singing his feelings out loud to the rest of the bar. He shook his head vigorously. There was a reason why he didn't want to be with Castiel. However, each of his reasons were losing ground. In fact, the only thing holding him back now was himself. It didn't really matter what Castiel was. Dean liked him just the same. In fact, Dean was sure he probably wouldn't grow tired of the creature. Every day was something new with him. It wasn't like humans. Humans were predictable. Humans were boring.

Perhaps that was why so many of his past relationships didn't work. It was probably because there was no mystery or excitement. Maybe he could have a relationship with Castiel. Maybe he could have forever. Or perhaps he had drank too many shots. He wasn't sure.

He forgot how many shots he had drank but it didn't matter anymore. He was done. None of this was helping him forget his situation. He was pretty sure Jo replayed the song again just to be annoying. This was all just making his thoughts even more occupied with the creature. He asked to be rung up and she did so happily. She was far too cheery to be working this late at night. Perhaps it had to do with his situation.

“Okay.” He told her as he pulled out enough money and placed it on the bar. “Thanks for the drinks.” She counted it calmly and was pleased to see there was a good tip.

“Have a great night.” She practically sang as he raced out of there. He could just feel the amusement radiating from that bar. Getting a drink was a bad idea. It just made things worse.

He was just going to have to go home and just sleep away this disaster of a night. When he woke up, he would deal with it then. He liked that idea. Sounded like a plan. Just one little problem that he had forgotten about: Castiel was in his bedroom.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my way back home. Except for the fact my flight was canceled due to a broken plane and they are holding us up. Got to get on another plane that won't leave till 9:30 pm. :(  
> Hopefully, I will get back on schedule once I return home.

Dean woke up feeling wet and comfortable. Looking at the ceiling he recognized the crumbling structure. He was in his room. He hadn't drank so much that he would forget last night. He remembered coming home and plopping onto his bed. Castiel wasn't anywhere to be found when he entered. Then again, he wasn't looking for him particularly. He just entered the room and couldn't see him. Dean just figured he went elsewhere to solve his problem.

He remembered the drive there. It was quiet and uneventful. He remembered falling onto his bed and just falling asleep in his clothes. Was the scent of the breeder still in the room? Dean couldn't remember details like that. He was quite tired after all. He was too tired to think of anything else.

The bed was still comfortable despite the weird damp feeling. He had his clothes on and looking down he noticed where Castiel went. He didn't know where he was when he entered the room. However, he knew where he ended up that night. Snuggled close to him was the creature himself. He had his tentacles hanging off the bed into the small pool below. His arms were wrapped around Dean's torso. He held him tightly as if he feared his brother would come and rip him away again. Dean allowed one hand to lightly touch his skin. He was still a little damp, so Dean knew he hadn't been there long.

He watched as Castiel's chest went up and down. He didn't want to wake him. The poor guy was probably exhausted since his heat flared up last night. Dean squirmed slightly when he remembered that night. He was about to take Castiel's virginity. If Sam hadn't been there, he probably would have fully mated with the creature.

Where would they live? If he was to defeat Balthazar completely, what kind of life would they have? It obviously wouldn't be a normal life. That was alright by him. He never wanted to have a normal life. It would be perfect if other things didn't worry him. It wasn't like if people discovered him, they would be able to just ride away. Castiel needed to have his tentacles moist. It made traveling tough. Dean, also, didn't like to stay in one place too long. He got bored easily. Castiel couldn't go with him.

He was an anchor. If he chose Castiel, he would be stuck at that lake forever. The creature wouldn't be able to appease Dean's thirst for adventure. In the end, he would want to flee. He always wanted to flee. However, these past few days have felt great. He didn't feel bored when he was around the creature. It could be that it was because they hadn't known each other long. However, it could be something else entirely.

He thought about what his brother and Gabriel had said. Castiel was a breeder. He could bare children. Dean started to wonder what their children would look like. It wasn't like a teenage girl imagining kids with her crush. It was more scientific wondering about the whole species problem. Would their kids have legs, tentacles, or both? Would they have multiple legs, tentacles with feet or legs with tentacle like ends? It was a little worrying. He was sure, despite their language barrier, that Castiel would find anything they create precious. The creature seemed to be completely smitten by Dean. He would probably be the same with their children and have a hard time finding fault in them. Dean didn't know what to think about it. They could have some rather awful combinations.

Where would their kids live? What if they came out with normal bottom halves but glassy eyes and webbed fingers? Would it be alright to enroll them into school? Should he home school them? Why was he even thinking about this? He hadn't even sealed their mating and he was already thinking about kids. Dean liked kids. He liked them a lot. He was also pretty sure he would be an awesome father. However, he just didn't think he would end up at this point. Thinking of his future monster babies.

Castiel shivered a little and moved closer to the human. Dean smiled slightly. It wasn't uncomfortable being wrapped in his arms. Dean didn't have any sick feeling when he found himself held closely. It was precisely the opposite. He found his thoughts drifting to the night before. How delicious Castiel had looked all hot and bothered. How flushed his skin was and how smooth his skin had felt under his hands.

He was prepared to go all the way. Even when he had been removed from the intoxicating scent, he still wanted to ease Castiel's pain. The bar was no help. Jo, especially. She had to play that ridiculous love song. It made him feel like things could be alright even if he truly mated with Castiel. He couldn't just dive head first without a plan. Could he? Dean sighed. Sam was leaving tomorrow. It would be just him and Castiel... And Gabriel. He was sure Gabriel wouldn't care what he did with his brother. He would probably encourage anything he did. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he couldn't control himself.

Dean wondered what would happen to him. He wondered if he would eventually succumb to Castiel's charms. He was pretty sure it was inevitable. He was being foolish if he thought he could keep Castiel without commitment. He had to choose if he wanted to keep Castiel or give him to Balthazar. Dean looked down at the creature worriedly. He could just cross that bridge when he gets there. Was he already there?

Looking at his alarm clock, Dean realized he should probably get up. He just didn't want to wake his friend. So, he tried to slowly disentangle from the creature. He was no stranger to this. He had slipped away from countless beds before. It was a talent he gained from life on the road. However, none of those women had tentacles. None of them had one wrapped so tightly around one of his legs that he fell to the floor the moment he tried to lift himself up.

Castiel opened his eyes groggily. Dean noticed that the creature had more than one eyelid. It was something he didn't think about much. The white second eyelid came from the sides of his eyes. Dean watched in wonder as he opened the milky lid slowly. The creature smiled softly at the man when he noticed him.

Dean watched as the creature retracted his tentacle from his leg and stretched up. The sun hit him as he stretched up towards the ceiling. Dean was a little taken by the way he looked at the moment. The creature glanced over at Dean and held out his hand. Without a word, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him into his arms. He was hungry and he knew the creature had to be as well. So, he lifted himself and the breeder up from the floor and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Castiel hummed happily and wrapped his tentacles around his torso. Dean liked when he did that. It made him easier to carry. As they walked towards the kitchen, Dean noticed his brother's door was slightly open. Curious, he peered in.

His brother wasn't in his bed. Dean figured he must have gotten up already. His brother sometimes would wake up earlier than him. Sometimes. However, he would usually make his bed in the morning. The bed in front of him wasn't even close to being made. His eyes turned to Gabriel, who was sound asleep in his kiddy pool. How he found it comfortable was beyond him. Then he caught onto something strange. Near Gabriel there was something brown. It looked like hair. Dean moved the door open a little more to get a better look at it.

It was Sam. Sam was laying on the floor near the dominant fast asleep. Dean didn't know how he found the floor so comfortable but stranger things have happened. Why were they so close to one another? What happened last night? A strange feeling overwhelmed Dean. He was angry. It wasn't because of the close friendship the two seemed to have. It was because his brother was the one that pulled him away from Castiel. His brother was the one acting like the very thought of the two of them together was wrong somehow. Sure, Dean started the thought but he was pretty sure his brother had always felt it. When he first saw Castiel, his brother only showed fear. Then when the creature showed affection for Dean, Sam only looked at them in disgust. Dean understood from the beginning that his brother probably didn't like the idea of them. Even if he had been able to hide his disgust recently, Dean was sure he still felt it. Yet, here he was bonding with the other one. Hypocrite.

“What the hell, Sammy?” Dean exclaimed causing his younger brother to jump up quickly. He looked around for whatever danger had come for them. He was starting to get use to the idea that something could get them at anytime. It was a discomforting thought but it was what Sam had become accustom to.

“Dean.” He spoke when he noticed it was only his older brother at the door. He ran a hand through his hair accidentally hitting a knot. Cringing, he shook his head and gave his brother a weak smile. “I fell asleep.”

“I can see that.” Dean informed him unamused. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Sam was lying on the floor near Gabriel. The dominant, who was awoken at the same time, groggily reached over to his brother in an effort to help him sit up.

“We were just talking.” Sam tried to explain but all Dean could think about was how unfair the situation was. Dean had been sitting around agonizing about his growing feelings for Castiel. He had good reason to. They were two different species, male ( well, Castiel appeared male) and they only knew each other for a week or so. Dean didn't think of himself as someone who jumps head first into a romance. He avoids it when he can. Romance complicated things. One night stands were simple and you could easily walk away. However, he found himself unable to walk away from Castiel. The whole thing frightened him. Even when he began to think being with Castiel wouldn't be that bad, others were in the way. What would they think? What if others found out? How was he to introduce Castiel to his adoptive family?

He didn't want secrets. He didn't want lies. He begun to think it would be alright as long as Castiel didn't get spotted. He was sure they could live fine alone by the lake. However, there was Sam and his family. He cared about his adoptive family's opinion but he cared about Sam's much more. He didn't want his brother to find him disgusting. He didn't want his brother to judge him negatively. He became afraid of what Sam would think. He saw his look of disgust that first night with Castiel in his arms as a preview of things to come. So, he kept pushing the creature away and for what? So, that his brother could get close to the other one? He knew it was childish but he felt cheated.

“Way to ruin the moment, Dean-o.” Gabriel groaned as he swished his tentacles about. Sam grabbed a stray one that smacked him in the side. Glaring at the dominant, the human pushed the tentacle back into the kiddy pool.

“There was no moment.” He clarified angrily. The creature shrugged indifferent and slid his tentacles closer to himself. “Stop playing, Gabe.” Dean didn't seem convinced. He couldn't see what they could have possibly been talking about that was so interesting Sam passed out on the floor. The two of them lived in two completely different worlds. They barely had anything in common. Dean paused for a moment. No, they had nothing in common. Even if Gabriel was human, Dean was sure they would still have nothing in common. “Look, we were only talking and I must have fallen asleep.”

“Whatever.” Dean uttered not wanting to press the issue further. “Don't you have some packing to do?” Sam looked up at his brother a little confused.

“Yeah.” He responded hesitantly. He knew his brother well enough to know that that was a subtle way of kicking him out. Dean was angry about something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

“Packing?” Gabriel questioned.

“I can't take anymore time off of work.” Sam tried to explain. He wasn't sure if that would be explanation enough. He kept forgetting that Gabriel probably didn't understand some words.

“Oh, work.” Gabriel spoke nodding his head in understanding. “Lawyer right?”

“Right.”

“You guys hungry?” Dean asked as he tried to keep a good grip on Castiel. The creature in his arms smiled happily as he rested his head on the man's shoulder. Gabriel smiled at the two in a knowing way.

“Of course.” He responded.

It was strange to see two tentacle monsters trying desperately to sit in chairs. They curled their tentacles around them and tried to keep themselves steady. It took a lot of work in Dean's opinion. However, Gabriel informed him that they did that sort of thing all the time. They use their tentacles to anchor themselves underwater when the water moved quickly. That way they didn't get pushed away from an area.

Dean didn't have enough chairs and had to use a trunk he had as a chair and a wooden box. Cereal wasn't the most luxurious breakfast. It wasn't even a breakfast the creatures recognized. However, they seemed pretty satisfied. Castiel was eager to use his spoon though he couldn't quite use it properly. He kept spilling cereal on to himself or splashing around the milk in his bowl. Dean took it upon himself to take possession of the spoon and feed the creature himself. Obviously, it was the better choice.

Sam had eyed him suspiciously but Dean didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to allow his brother to get all close to Gabriel and he not be able to explore his relationship with Castiel. He wasn't in love with the creature. Who falls in love in a span of a week? That would be insane. He was sure his feelings didn't run that deep. However, he did have feelings. Feelings he couldn't just ignore. He found the creature attractive physically and behaviorally. Even if he didn't know how to use a spoon.

It didn't matter how poor Castiel's breakfast skills were. Gabriel was no better. He had to be stopped plenty of times by Sam. It wasn't because he didn't know how to use the utensils. Dean was sure Gabriel had learned how by his trusty television. However, he had almost poured a whole bag of sugar on his cereal and had to have the bag taken away from him. He also had attempted to put maple syrup all over the concoction. The creature loved sugar. Sam had to snatch the bottle out of his hands before more damage could be done.

“So, where is your office, Sammy?” Gabriel asked as he stuffed his mouth with his ungodly concoction. The cereal was sugary enough. What was with the added sugar and syrup?

“It's Sam.” His brother corrected. “I keep telling you that.”

“And I choose to ignore it.” Gabriel practically sang as he shoveled another spoonful into his mouth.

“I work in Sioux Falls.” Sam told him trying to steer the conversation back to the original question. The creature looked at him confused.

“Where is that?” He asked.

“In a completely other state north of here.” Dean informed the creature as he helped Castiel with another spoonful of cereal. The breeder hummed happily and used one of his tentacles to inch onto Dean's lap. The man's eyes got wider. He didn't expect him to be that happy about getting fed.

“Wow, you travel far for work.” Gabriel responded not noticing the flirting happening across from him.

“Well, I live there.” Sam explained with a shrug. He wasn't as oblivious as Gabriel was when it came to their brothers. He noticed the breeder smiling shyly at his brother. He noticed his brother running his hand down the creature's tentacle. He wondered what brother was doing. He thought he didn't want anything to do with the breeder romantically. Why did he insist on leading him on?

“But now you live here.” Gabriel spoke gaining the taller human's attention.

“No, Gabe.” Sam corrected him. “I'm just visiting.”

“Visiting?” Gabriel questioned more than just confused. Behind those golden, glassy eyes was fear. Fear for what, Sam didn't know.

“I have to go home.” He told the creature. “I can't take anymore time off.” For a moment, Gabriel became silent. Sam looked over at the dominant with concern. He didn't know Gabriel to be silent. In fact, it was one of the reasons Sam had trouble sleeping at night. The creature loved to talk. However, now he wasn't saying a word. He wasn't even eating his cereal. He was just staring at it.

“So, you're leaving.” He finally spoke softly.

“I'll come back when I have-”

“Save it.” The creature interrupted him. “You don't need to lie to me.”

“What?” Sam questioned confused as Gabriel unlatched from the chair. He slid down to the floor. Dean looked at the partially eaten bowl of cereal. He hoped Gabriel would come back and eat that because he wasn't going to. He didn't want to waste the food. Food was expensive when you didn't have a job. However, he wouldn't be sacrificing himself because of that.“I'm not lying.”

“You humans always lie!” Gabriel shouted shocking everyone at the table. The dominant turned his glare to Dean and began shouting at him as well. “You will leave one day too won't you, Dean?”

“Perhaps.” The man found himself answering honestly. The creature growled deep in his throat.

“Castiel.” He spoke gaining his younger brother's attention. The rest of the words were not understandable. Dean just saw the two begin to converse in their language. It got heated and he heard their voices become louder. Sam watched confused as well. At least, Dean wasn't alone in his confusion.

Gabriel slid closer to his brother and took him by the hand. He said some other words in a soft tone. Dean saw Castiel's eyes soften into something that seemed to be pity. More words were exchanged and slowly, Castiel took his tentacle back. He also detached from the chair and slid down towards his brother.

“Hey, I never said you could take him.” Dean growled standing up when he realized what was going on. Gabriel was trying to take Castiel away again.

“He's not yours!” The dominant yelled back angrily. “I thought I made it clear to you before.” He tried to pull Castiel with him but the breeder was having second thoughts.

“He's not yours either.” Dean informed him angrily. “Let him make his own damn decisions.” He touched Castiel's shoulder and tried to wordlessly coax him back. Castiel was easily persuaded and he eagerly reached for Dean. The man smiled smugly at the dominant. No matter what, Castiel always came to him.

He bent down and embraced the creature happily. Castiel was pleased by this and immediately took advantage of the situation. He rubbed his cheek against Dean's and wrapped his tentacles around the man. He peppered some kisses onto Dean's cheeks and nuzzled his neck with his nose. Dean chuckled a little and didn't seem like he was unhappy with the creature's behavior. This just caused Gabriel to grow even angrier.

“Fine. I'll go then.” He hissed as he slid down the opening in the floor. Sam stood up still confused by the dominant's behavior. The creature looked up at him and glared. “Goodbye Sam. Have a nice life.” With that, he turned around and dove into the water below. Dean and Sam both stared at the hole still shocked by what happened. Castiel didn't seem to be bothered at all by the events. He was too busy attempting to rub himself all over Dean.

“Dude, he's pissed at you.” Dean spoke not even caring about what Castiel was currently doing. He had gotten use to the breeder's affection. He no longer felt awkward or nervous about it. Instead, he just allowed it to happen as if it was any other thing. It made the breeder happy. Also, he was feeling pretty good that Sam and Gabriel had a tiff. It was childish but he was getting angry about how close the two were allowed to be.

“What did I do?” Sam asked but received no answer. Gabriel was gone.

The day was somewhat different from what Dean had expected. He thought that he would feel better once the small dominant was gone. It was just the opposite. Because Gabriel was gone, Sam took it upon himself to care for Castiel. Dean didn't like that. He was still having trouble dealing with the new feelings he had for the breeder, however, he didn't want Castiel taken from him.

It was all Dean's fault. He had accepted full responsibility and rightly so. He was the one that expressed distaste to the whole matter in the first place. Sam was probably keeping Castiel from him thinking he was doing the right thing. He probably thought Dean only wanted to remain Castiel's friend. That was true before. However, as he got to spend more time with the creature, his thoughts were slowly changing. Even if he told his brother now, he knew he wouldn't believe him. He probably would think he was under some sort of spell or drug. Dean sincerely wished that was the case. Perhaps then he would feel a little better when Balthazar came over.

Balthazar was another thorn in his side. He just swam over to his home uninvited and giggled away with Castiel. Without Gabriel, there was no telling what the dominant was saying to his friend. Then the creature had the gall to run off and come back with some fish. Dean didn't know a lot about the creatures. In fact, his knowledge about the creatures was close to nothing. However, he had begun to understand a few customs. Especially when it came to courtship. It was the first thing he had learned about the creatures. Giving food meant showing intent. Taking the food would begin the courtship. Castiel and he already did that dance already. They already exchanged gifts and though the breeder had thrown it off one night, he still wore the cellphone proudly. So, Balthazar had a lot of nerve presenting a fish to Castiel.

Castiel observed the fish seeming as offended as Dean felt. He tilted his head as he looked at the still live fish and shook his head. Some words were spoken but Dean couldn't discern how the conversation was going. He couldn't speak the language at all. He needed Gabriel. Dean found himself glaring at Balthazar angrily. The dominant turned and noticed him a little. The fish flapped wildly in his hands as he tried to appear smaller. Balthazar was still afraid of him. Good.

Sam noticed what was going on. He looked between Balthazar and his brother with concern. After a moment, he jumped up and seized his brother's arm. Dean struggled a little but Sam had the advantage of size. Even if it was a slight advantage. Also, he had caught his brother off guard. That always helped.

“What the hell are you doing?” He whispered harshly once he pulled his brother safely inside.

“I don't know.” Dean responded honestly. He knew he was feeling irritated by Balthazar's presence. He was also getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the dominant present Cas with a fish. He was sure Castiel would refuse. However, he couldn't help but glare down the dominant.

“Well, you better find out.” Sam told him harshly. Dean was beginning to get irritated with Sam as well. It was true that he started this whole thing. It was true that he expressed that he didn't want to be tied down. However, where did Sam get the idea that he could stop him from whatever he was going to do? Why did Sam take such a special interest in how his relationship with the breeder went? It wasn't any of his business.

“Look, just because your boyfriend ditched you doesn't mean you can do this.” Dean snapped at his brother angrily. Sam gave him an incredulous look.

“You don't get it.” He responded as if it was the easiest thing to understand. Dean had no idea what he was referring to. So, perhaps he was correct. He didn't get it.“I don't want you doing this with half hearted feelings. Do you think Cas likes being pulled around by the nose? Man up and pick a path. No regrets allowed.”

Sam wasn't disgusted by the idea of Castiel being with Dean. He wasn't disgusted with the thought of two different species loving each other. He was disgusted by Dean's behavior. It was always about Dean. Dean knew he had a way of screwing things up. He knew he was always the problem. He understood now. He had been leading Castiel around without knowing where he wanted to lead him. Even now, he found himself unable to think of what to do. How could he? This was all happening too fast. However, there his younger brother stood demanding that he choose now. How could he make a decision that could alter his entire life at that moment? Whichever way he chose, he would have to live with that decision forever. Dean wasn't good with commitment. He never was. Rejecting or accepting, he was making a commitment. One that he wouldn't be able to back out of. Didn't his brother see how hard this was?

He didn't respond to his brother verbally. He nodded because he knew that was what Sam wanted to see. Sure enough, the tension faded from his younger brother's shoulders. He was relieved to be allowed back outside. He was expecting to see Castiel smiling happily at his return. He was expecting Balthazar to be disappointed in the background. However, he came back to Balthazar looking a little amused and Castiel eating a fish.

Was it the same fish that Balthazar had for him? Dean couldn't tell. He was hoping it wasn't but what else would it be? Balthazar didn't look unhappy or discouraged. He was smiling and shaking his head in amusement. Castiel didn't seem to notice Dean returning. It was another thing that really surprised the human. Instead, he chewed on his fish proudly as if he had won something.

“He's eating the fish.” Dean spoke aloud in shock.

“What do you expect?” Sam responded with a shrug. “You keep leading him on.”

He was right. Dean did this to himself. He always screwed things up. He knew it was only a matter of time before the creature grew tired of him. He just didn't think it would be so soon. The morning seemed so nice despite Gabriel and Sam's fight.

The two creatures spoke a few words and Castiel turned to look at Dean. He smiled happily despite currently chowing down on the fish. Dean was too distressed by the situation to even pay attention to the mutilated fish. Castiel tilted his head curiously. He spoke a few words in his language to him but there was no one to translate. He moved closer and tried to touch Dean with his tentacle. However, Dean had no idea what he was trying to convey.

“Figure out where you want to be because if you wait too long...” His brother noticed the fish at that point. He must have because he made such a disgusted sound. Dean chuckled a bit. Served him right. Looking over at Balthazar, he noticed the creature was looking a little dejected. Why did he appear that way when he had successfully begun courting Castiel? Gabriel would have been able to explain all of this. Gabriel would have been able to clear up any misunderstandings or problems. However, the dominant was no longer there.

That night, Sam took Castiel to sleep in the guest room with him. Dean wasn't sure if they should share a room. After all, the last time they did Castiel had a heat flare up. In the guest room, he had less of a chance of a flare up. Dean didn't know when their mating season ended but he hoped it would be soon. It was hard to get close to Castiel when any time he did, the creature would have another flare up.

He wondered if Balthazar may try to take advantage of the mating season. If he was now a player in all this, Dean began to truly fear that Castiel would be taken from him. After all, he was sure the dominant had no problem sealing the deal. The bastard has probably been waiting for his moment. It made Dean feel sick just thinking about it. There had to be a way to keep Castiel's interest.

He couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about what his brother had said. He kept thinking about Balthazar wooing Castiel. He didn't like the idea that he was being pressured to make a decision. He just hoped whatever way he chose, it was the right decision. He just hoped he wasn't left with regrets. He wished there was someone to talk about his options with. However, Sam wasn't an option. Also, there was no one he could talk to without risk of exposing Castiel's species. He would have to make this decision alone. Those thoughts made it difficult to fall asleep. The sun was rising when he finally closed his eyes.

When the next day arrived, there wasn't a tearful send off. Dean hadn't even woken up properly when Sam nudged him to say goodbye. It was a crappy send off but Dean knew he would see his younger brother again. The day went on with just Castiel and Dean. Gabriel was still nowhere to be found.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

  When Dean finally woke up, he noticed his side feeling a little heavier. Castiel must have snuck into the bed again. He had gotten use to the creature's antics. Without Sam around, there was no one to make him feel like he shouldn't be enjoying the moment. Too much talk about the future and what the consequences were. Dean would rather just lie there and enjoy the comfort that Castiel brought.

He felt the creature stir a little as he laid still. He thought if he kept quiet, he would just go back to sleep. However, he soon felt damp tentacles slide up his leg cautiously. He was pretty sure sleeping wasn't on the creature's mind. Quickly, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend to still be asleep.

Castiel propped himself up with his elbows and looked down at his mate. He smiled a little and nudged him. Dean tried to remain calm and not show he was awake. The creature got closer to his face and he could feel Castiel's breath on his neck.

“Dean.” Castiel spoke trying to rouse him. Should Dean open his eyes now and pretend he just woke up? He really didn't want to get out of bed any time soon. He just wanted to lie in bed and forget everything. If he got up, he would have to figure out what to do with Castiel.

He had been thinking about it for a while. He wanted to get to know the creature first. Actually be able to have a conversation with him. However, Gabriel was still no where to be found. So, that didn't seem to be likely to happen any time soon. Also, he still was nervous about the whole idea of them together.

His fears weren't unfounded. They weren't based out of prejudice or anything of that nature. Well, not anymore. Dean didn't care what Castiel looked like or what he was. Dean thought he was being practical. He was being so logical that Sam should be praising him not criticizing him. He always did things on impulse before. He barely had plans for his future. He didn't really think much about the future because he just never figured he'd have one. He just wasn't meant for a normal future. He was probably going to spend the rest of his life drifting around until he died. So, it was amazing that he even thought ahead at all when it came to the creature.

He kept wondering what it would be like if they found a way to communicate and they didn't like each other. He kept thinking Castiel would grow tired of him and it seemed he already was. Dean frowned a little forgetting he was trying to feign sleep. He didn't want Castiel to mate with Balthazar. He wanted him to stay with him as long as he could. If that meant he was going to have to take a risk, so be it. Maybe being with Castiel wouldn't be so bad. It couldn't be nearly as short lived as his other relationships. He had a thirst for adventure. Maybe Castiel was adventure enough. He was sure there would be more to learn from the creature. He'd never be bored with him.

But what if he gets bored with the lake? Could he just move Castiel around without risk? Maybe if he got a tank. It would have to be a rather large tank. Would it be suspicious? He got nervous just thinking about it. He also felt a twinge of excitement. Secrets were interesting. Having to keep things under wraps was even more so. Perhaps he wouldn't get bored at all with this. It was starting to sound a little exciting.

Castiel sighed disappointed breaking Dean from his thoughts. He had almost forgotten about pretending to sleep. Maybe if he breathed a little heavier it might keep the illusion. The creature moved over the human and tried shaking him a bit. Dean rolled over to his side instead of acknowledging him. Maybe that would stop him from trying.

The creature laughed a little and tried pushing him off the bed. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Dean turned around quickly and grabbed the creature's wrist. If he was going to fall, he was going to take him with him. Castiel used his tentacles to root to the bed. So, there they were with Dean hanging off a bit off the side and Castiel wrapping his tentacles over the other side. The creature pulled the man back onto the bed. He smiled shyly at him and brought his tentacles closer to him.

“Well, I guess I should get up, shouldn't I?” Dean muttered gaining only a confused look from the breeder. He knew there was no way Castiel understood what he was saying. He just figured he might as well talk to him like he could and maybe he would start to learn English better. Also, it was too weird to stay in silence all the time. Castiel may be content in awkward silence but Dean couldn't live that way.

The creature smiled at the man and pressed himself against him. Dean didn't smell very heavy arousal from the creature. Well, no more than what was usual for his heat. He was starting to get use to the subtle smell of Castiel's heat. Perhaps there would be a time that that soft scent wouldn't entice him. However, he knew that at the moment he was still being drawn to him. The creature nuzzled Dean's chest and slid a hand under his shirt. Dean jumped at the feel of the cool, wet hand brushing against his skin.

“Let me take a leak, brush my teeth and I'll make you breakfast.” Dean told the creature moving away from him. He may be more willing to indulge the creature but he had other things he had to take care of. The creature looked at him with squinted eyes. He was thinking again. Dean always found the way the creature looked when he was thinking to be endearing. He always knew when the wheels were turning in that head. It made him seem more innocent and honest despite being unable to communicate fully.

“Dean, cereal?” The creature asked hesitantly. Dean smiled pretty proud of Castiel's progress. He was learning new words every day. He would like to think that he had a hand in that.

“No, I'm going to show you my awesome cooking techniques.” He explained to the creature as he slid off the bed. “I'm making you eggs and bacon.”

Castiel slid closer to the edge and lifted his arms like a toddler to a mother. Dean smiled at the thought and picked up the creature carefully. He could wait in the tub as he did everything. It wasn't like he had anything to hide. They have had enough experience together to throw out any embarrassment.

Castiel wasn't very handsy in the bathroom. He stayed put in the tub and just splashed around minimally. Dean even coaxed him into allowing him to brush his teeth. If the creature was going to mate with him eventually, he would have to know how to get rid of morning breath. Castiel found the toothbrush to be the most complicated tool he ever used. He brushed too hard and immediately blamed the toothbrush. Tossing it to the ground, Castiel refused to continue. No matter how much Dean tried to console him, the creature just shook his head. He showed his bleeding gums to Dean with a small whimper.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the toothbrush. The creature was obviously overreacting. The only reason why his gums were bleeding was because he brushed too hard. Also, the creature probably never had brushed his teeth in his life. Dean took the toothbrush to the sink. Running hot water over it, he placed it in the holder near his own. If Castiel never brushed his teeth before, how were his teeth so white?

Picking up the damp creature, he moved towards the kitchen. Castiel seemed to be very content with how things were going so far. He hummed happily and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. They had already gotten use to this. It had only been two days of Dean carrying him around the house, yet they acted as if it had always been like this. Dean dropped Castiel onto one of the chairs at the dinning table. Castiel watched in curiosity as Dean went through the fridge grabbing the necessary ingredients.

He wondered what type of eggs to make and figured scrambled was the best choice.

“You probably have never had either of this before.” Dean spoke as he cracked some eggs into a bowl. “Prepare to be amazed.”

And amazed he was. Even before the food was brought to him, Castiel watched Dean's movements in awe. He sniffed the air a couple of times and seemingly liked what he smelled. Dean chuckled a little at the absolute wonder Castiel had about the whole thing. He never saw someone so impressed by someone cooking. This certainly wasn't the first time Dean had cooked in front of him. He wondered if he would be like this every time he cooked.

Castiel's eyes grew wide when Dean slid the plate over to him. He said something in his language but Dean didn't know if he should agree or not. Instead, he chose to ignore it and hand the creature a fork. At first, Castiel had no idea what to do with the fork. He tried using it like a spoon on the bacon. Dean laughed out loud at the action. Castiel dropped the fork and pouted a bit. He apparently didn't like Dean's reaction.

Grabbing a piece of bacon with one hand, Dean waved it in front of him so that Castiel would understand. The creature grabbed hold of a piece as well and bit into it. It was a magical thing seeing someone eat bacon for the first time. Castiel's eyes lit up like two blue Christmas lights. He looked down at the rest of his meal like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Probably was considering his diet consisted of raw fish and that one snake he caught him with in his mouth once. Sure, Castiel had cereal and some cold cut sandwiches. However, none of that compared to bacon. Bacon apparently made Castiel very happy.

Dean wasn't even the best cook in the world. He considered himself rather decent in the art. However, he knew he wasn't a chef or anything. Yet, there Castiel was scooping up the eggs on the fork as if it was a spoon and eating happily. He said some things in his language and Dean hoped it was filled with compliments. Castiel did seem to be enjoying his breakfast profusely.

He was also creating a horrible mess. Dean shook his head a bit and grabbed the creature's fork. At first, Castiel looked at him with shock and embarrassment. He knew the breeder had no idea what he had done wrong. Also, Dean was probably just using this as an excuse. He could admit that to himself now. There was no one here to judge him. It was just him and Castiel.

So, he stabbed some of the eggs onto the fork and brought it up to the creature's lips. Castiel smiled shyly and opened his mouth a little. He continued feeding him this way until the plate was clean. Somewhere in the middle of him feeding Castiel, the creature had snaked a tentacle into his lap. He had dropped his free hand to stroke said tentacle. The creature blushed slightly but continued to eat. When the plate was done, another tentacle snaked into Dean's lap. This one was a little more adventurous.

Dean smiled nervously at the creature as he dropped his hand again to find this new guest on his lap. He immediately seized the tentacle and begun to attack it mercilessly. He circled the suckers with his index finger causing the breeder to fall to the floor in a giggly mess. Dean found himself sliding off his chair to join the creature. He continued to tickle him as he moved over the tangled mess of tentacles. Castiel laughed loudly and tried desperately to return the favor. Dean wasn't very ticklish but he had to admit a few of those touches may have caused a delighted flinch.

Then, there was a splash. Gabriel was back. Just in time too. Dean wanted to talk about the breakfast they had. He also wanted to find out why Castiel's teeth were white. Was there something they did down in the water that kept them that way? Was it just natural? He wanted to know what Castiel thought of Balthazar. If the dominant was being given a chance because Castiel liked him or because he gave up running from him. He wanted to know so much about the creature but the language barrier was preventing all that from happening. Sitting up, Dean watched the hole in the floor in anticipation.

However, it wasn't Gabriel that poked his head up from the hole. It was Balthazar. The one creature he didn't want to see. Dean glared at the dominant. Usually, Balthazar was by the back porch when he visited. Coming inside his home meant he had a lot of nerve. Perhaps he felt privileged just because Castiel was starting to give him the time of day. It wasn't like he had won yet. The battle had just begun.

Or at least he thought it like that. When Balthazar spoke to Castiel, the breeder sat up quickly and laughed a little. Dean didn't like where this was going. His fears were confirmed when Castiel scooted closer to the hole. Before he passed Dean, the creature grabbed his face and gave him a soft kiss. Then, almost immediately, he slid to the hole and plopped down inside. Dean touched his lips hesitantly. Balthazar didn't seem to be upset by the kiss. He didn't even seem to give it importance. In fact, the dominant was smiling happily when Castiel slid over to him. Was it meant to be a pity kiss? Was he losing this battle?

“I wish you guys could speak my language.” Dean told them as he watched them chat animatedly. He didn't care if they knew his language or he spoke theirs. He just wanted to be able to communicate. He wanted to know what Balthazar was saying that was so funny. He wanted to be assured that Castiel wasn't straying. He wanted to know if he still had a chance. Turning to look at the dominant, his eyes narrowed. “Just so I can tell you to hit the road.”

Balthazar didn't even notice that Dean was talking to him. He just continued to chat away with Castiel. Balthazar liked to use huge gestures. It was the only thing Dean could get from their conversations. He tried to follow the gestures but a lot of it didn't make any sense. If he tried to go by Castiel's gestures, he would also be at a loss. Castiel used very little but seemed to make quotation marks. Dean never used air quotes before. He was sure Sam never did it before either. He could only assume Castiel had learned this odd habit from Gabriel. Then again, air quotes could have a different meaning in their language. Dean sighed.

He didn't like how well the two were getting along. Gabriel had mentioned they were best friends. It had to be one complicated friendship when one friend wanted to bone you all the time. He couldn't imagine. However, he had heard they were friends before Castiel matured into a breeder. That must have been one awkward conversation when it came out.

Balthazar continued to irritate him and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, he could push him away from Castiel but that would just make him look like some sort of a jerk. He was sure Castiel wouldn't like his friend being attacked like that. Also, if the breeder was interested in Balthazar, he might get angry at Dean for interfering. But he wanted to interfere so bad. He couldn't just tell him to leave because the creature couldn't speak any English. He couldn't even speak a little like Castiel could. It was completely useless to even try.

“I suppose I could insult you and you wouldn't even know.” Dean mused as he remembered what Balthazar had done when they first met. He also remembered how the dominant wouldn't even come close to him because he was so terrified. He wished he could still strike that sort of terror in him. He stood up from the floor slowly. Balthazar's eyes widened when he noticed Dean standing. The human was always so proud of the way he struck fear into the dominant. It wasn't the pure terror he had first seen on the creature that time at the cavern. However, it was good enough. He felt a little powerful every time he saw the creature's apprehension.

He had to get changed. He had to take a shower. He couldn't just sit around in boxers and a shirt. Though he really did want to. So, he walked towards the bathroom taking off his shirt as he neared it. Looking back, he noticed the chatter had died down. Instead Castiel had his eyes fixated on him. He forgot that when he took off his clothes in front of the creature, it seemed to do things to him. Things he rather not happen around Balthazar.

“Dean.” He heard the creature call him. He shook his head and decided to just take a shower. He could smell Castiel's arousal even from where he stood. He couldn't have triggered another flare up that easily. Gabriel did say it would only get worse the longer he went unmated. However, he didn't think it would be that easy to trigger one.

Turning around just to see what sort of state Castiel was in, he noticed Balthazar nuzzling the breeder's neck. Castiel didn't seem to like the behavior all that much. He made a strange discontent noise and pushed Balthazar off a bit. The breeder was flushed and it seemed arduous to push the dominant away. It was like part of him wanted the dominant but the other part didn't. The dominant just came back full force and tried to wrap his tentacles around the breeder. The breeder growled angrily. Balthazar loosened his tentacles and said something in his language. There was a horrible smell in the air. Dean knew exactly where it was coming from.

The smell reached Castiel sooner than Dean. He was already smelling such a horrid scent. He said something in his language. It came out harsh and cold. Balthazar appeared a little hurt but spoke back. He nuzzled the junction between Castiel's shoulder and neck. The breeder growled angrily once again.

“Hey, get off him!” Dean yelled as he ran over to Castiel's aide. He pushed the dominant away from the breeder. Castiel didn't seem to be very happy about that either. It took Dean a moment to realize he had just released Castiel's anger. It was a sight to see. The breeder was shaking and he threw the most hateful look at Balthazar. Dean didn't know what the two had talked about prior to his interference but he could guess it wasn't anything good. The breeder yelled at Balthazar and looked longingly at Dean. Then without another word, he dove into the hole and swam away.

Balthazar looked confused and ashamed. He tried calling out to Castiel in their language but there seemed to be no response. There was a sort of guilty look on his face. A small, irritated growl escaped his lips as he turned to chase after the breeder. Dean wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed the dominant's shoulders roughly and held him in place.

At first, Balthazar was terrified. He looked around frantically for a way out. Then his fear turned to anger. He tried to fight back. He tried to pull himself out of Dean's grip. He wanted to get to Castiel so badly. Dean couldn't blame him. The fact that he was pitching a tent in his boxer was proof enough that he understood the creature's pain.

However, if he let Balthazar go, he would try to force himself on Castiel again. He was pretty sure Castiel wasn't very happy about the dominant's advances. He seemed rather distressed when the creature had wrapped himself around him. Dean wasn't about to let his breeder get raped by some other dominant. Dean paused. **His** breeder.

Balthazar yanked his shoulder away from Dean's grip while the man contemplated this new revelation. He sniffed around a little and growled a bit. He had lost track of Castiel. That was all Dean could figure from that behavior. Balthazar turned to look at Dean and glared. This creature was terrified of him a few minutes ago. It didn't matter. Dean felt like he won this round. He just smiled back at him smugly.

“Yeah, get angry.” He told him. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he wasn't happy he cock blocked the creature. He was downright ecstatic. That was a point for Dean Winchester.

Sighing, he sat back as he noticed Balthazar wasn't making an attempt to leave. He must just figure waiting would be easier. By now, Castiel was probably somewhere safe. Dean hoped that Castiel would be able to deal with his problems quickly. He hadn't meant to start a flare up.

Dean sniffed the air. Castiel's scent was dissipating. It was still there just slightly. However, he was sure it would air out soon. He sighed. He still needed to take that shower.

Judging by the new state he was in, it was going to have to be a cold one.

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

He should have known it would end up like this. He should have known he would be alone again. It seemed he had a type. A type that ran off once they got bored. He didn't care what excuse the human gave him. He knew the real reason why he left. He just didn't like him. If he did, he would have stayed. It was as simple as that.

He went back to his nest and started cleaning it. He might as well since he was a dominant. It would attract breeders. He had been sought out by plenty of breeders before. Even now it was no different. He had emerged from his nest plenty of times with shiny rocks and the occasional snail shell. Breeders found him to be interesting but the feeling wasn't mutual.

Humans had tainted him. He couldn't find himself attracted to the soft bodies of breeders. He would rather have a tough, dry skinned human. Female or male, it didn't seem to matter. He just wanted a two legged human. Their legs may seem disgusting to most of his people. However, he was fascinated by them. He blamed the humans he had met along the way. They teased him with friendliness and compliments making him believe he had a chance.

He talked to him every night. They would fall asleep while chatting about nothing really. He would talk about his family and he would say some things about his own. They would talk about how it was to live where they were. How society was on land and in water. They would talk about the stars, the earth, the sky and the water. They would spend hours fascinated with each other. He believed it was because of the time spent together, that he fell for the human in the first place.

He never courted the human. He considered their places and thought if he wanted him, he would make the first move. They were both dominants and it made the whole thing a little trickier. Dominants didn't usually like other dominants. It has happened before but it was very rare. He was too afraid to make the first move. Too afraid to be rejected.

He tried releasing some pheromones to gain his attentions. However, he wasn't sure if he would be susceptible. He was a dominant and his pheromones were not as strong as a breeder's. Their pheromones were usually used for a breeder to figure out if they were compatible. It wasn't as effective as a breeder's pheromone and he knew it. However, he still tried and ended up with nothing.

He never was interested from the beginning. He should have learned his lesson from the last human he fell for. He knew he had to be careful around humans. From the beginning, he came in without an ounce of trust for any human. He was skeptical. How could he have fallen into the same trap? How could he have let that human wiggle into his heart? He didn't want to be in love with a human. He had sworn off humans just a little while before meeting him. It had only been a few days. How could he had fallen so hard, so fast?

Perhaps he was doomed to be alone forever.

He had taken his time cleaning his nest. He had been visited once or twice by Balthazar as he cleaned. However, he never responded to his attempts at conversation. They were just updates about his brother or questions about his well being. Gabriel didn't even feel like he should entertain the other dominant. He was too busy with his own thoughts and self loathing.

Muriel, a breeder from another clan, had come to observe some of the nests. She was in heat. Gabriel almost gagged at the smell of her. They were completely incompatible. However, she still innocently looked at the dominant's nest with worried eyes. She kept biting her bottom lip as her large, light blue eyes scanned his home. She was nervous. This was probably a big step for her. There must not have been any suitable dominants in her clan. She was rather pretty and had the whole wide eye look going for her. She had long golden hair that floated all around her and sea green tentacles. Despite looking much more feminine, she reminded the dominant of his brother, Castiel.

He noticed that she had moved towards Balthazar's nest. His nest wasn't too far from Gabriel's. She observed it and cooed a little at the decorations the dominant had placed. She entered the nest to look around a bit. Breeders were usually allowed to do so freely during mating season. She emerged to find which dominant had built it. However, Balthazar had left to pursue Castiel. Gabriel felt bad for the innocent little breeder, who left a few stones in the entry way of the nest. Balthazar may not respond.

It was on the second day from his departure that he spied on his brother's human mate. He watched as Castiel slowly came to the porch as if he had been gone. Gabriel had smelled the cavern before he reached the lake. It seemed his brother had been going back there to soothe his heat. It made him angry. He selfishly wanted the human to reject him quickly. If he didn't want to seal the deal, he should just cut him loose. However, it wasn't because he feared his brother would be hurt. He just didn't want to see them happy together.

He hated himself for that thought. He knew he should only hope for his brother's happiness. However, seeing Dean emerge from his home and smile so genuine to his brother made his heart ache. He wished he could have such luck with the humans he had fallen for before. He wished that he could be smiled at like that just once.

He didn't approach them. He just watched as Dean spoke insults to Balthazar and Castiel just spoke to his old friend like they weren't in mating season at all. Gabriel shook his head. It was probably better that he didn't approach them. He wouldn't be able to help them at all. Not with the way he was now. All he could think of was ruining their connection. He couldn't do that. It was Castiel's happiness after all. He couldn't let his own pain and jealousy get the better of him.

The next day, he drifted along aimlessly. He passed through different places he hadn't roamed to in a while. He didn't know why he did it but he had swam to where it all started. He was at the side of the river where he first met a human. Where he and Kali would meet those many years ago. It was a little nostalgic holding onto a rock to steady himself near the shore. He thought they would meet again here one day. He thought they would be together forever. He was such a fool.

“Gabe?” A voice he did not recognize spoke behind him as he leaned his back against the shore. He froze instantly. It was definitely behind him. Therefore, it had to be someone on land. However, it was an adult female's voice. “I'm sorry. I may have the wrong person. I just saw you swimming over here and I-”

“Kali?” Gabriel hazarded as he turned to look at the woman he wasted so much time hoping for. The woman smiled gently at him. She was much older than the ten year old girl he knew. Time had been kind though and she was still as lovely as ever.

“I knew it was you.” She spoke biting her bottom lip after wards. Her eyes were becoming filled with tears as she brought a hand to her mouth. She was happy to see him. She was ecstatic to see him. Gabriel didn't know how to respond to it. He had hoped for someone to be so happy to see him. However, when he saw her, all he could think of was Sam. “My parents told me you weren't real. That I had imagined you but I knew you were.”

“You're mated.” He told the human mostly for himself. He had to remind himself that they would never really get to be with each other. She already chose her mate and it wasn't him.

“Ah, yes. We met in college.” She spoke not noticing Gabriel's hurt in his eyes. The wound was still fresh and he didn't want to be reminded of some other dominant enjoying a life he had dreamed about. She smiled softly as she spoke of him. He could see in her eyes that she loved him. She truly loved that human. Gabriel sighed. He didn't understand why he thought they would ever work out. Kali smiled wide as she looked back down at Gabriel. “He's wonderful. I never told him about you. I never really told anyone. They would just think I'm crazy.” She laughed a little nervously. It was like one of those human shows when a fan met a celebrity. However, it wasn't love. Not the type Gabriel had wanted from her at least.

“I waited for you.” He said softly looking down at the earth in front of him. “You said you'd come back.” Kali's smile faded. She looked down a bit and shrugged.

“My uncle and dad had a fight and we lost contact.” She explained not really knowing how else to put it. “I never forgot you.”

Gabriel never forgot her. How could he? She was his first love. Now she was happily married with a child. She talked animatedly about her family and her job. She was head of human resources at a big corporation. Gabriel didn't quite understand what it meant but he was sure, by how proudly she spoke of it, that it was a good thing.

Kali had a lot to thank Gabriel for. Apparently, when she was visiting her uncle those many years ago, she was in a rough time in her life. She had been thrown to her uncle because he parents were fighting. Her whole family was tearing apart. She felt like she was worthless. Then came Gabriel. He was something magical and special. Something amazing that made her feel like she was worth something again. She felt like the creature had done so much for her in one summer that her parents couldn't achieve in years. Gabriel was touched by her compliments. He didn't realize how much he had meant to her.

“How about you?” She asked shortly after a cute story about her baby and clueless husband. “Did you find someone?”

“No.” He told her with a disappointed sigh. “I thought I did but he left.”

“I'm sure he had a reason.” She said looking at her old friend with concern. The creature just sighed again and shook his head. He had knew that Sam probably wouldn't come back at all. He was just going to have to get use to the fact that humans just weren't the way to go. He should try and find some pretty breeder. He was sure there had to be one out there. Muriel seemed nice but they were incompatible. Maybe he could just ignore her scent and pursue her anyway. No, that wouldn't work. “He may come back, Gabriel. Don't lose hope. Things have a way of turning out just the way it should.”

“I don't know what that means.” Gabriel responded honestly. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Honestly?” Kali spoke with a small laugh. “Neither do I.” They both began to laugh forgetting the years they were apart. They forgot everything that had changed and for that moment, were children again. Two friends that simply enjoyed the company of each other.

Gabriel supposed he was being silly. Kali had made him see that he had been wrong about why she hadn't returned. She didn't choose to never return. It wasn't because she was bored of him or didn't like him. She just simply had no way of getting there. In the end, she did return. It was a little late but she came back. Maybe humans did deserve a chance. Perhaps he should check on his brother and make sure his human wasn't doing anything wrong. His brother had been dealing with his heat all alone. It wasn't the way it should be. With a small goodbye to Kali, Gabriel headed back to the lake house. He had to see why they hadn't mated fully yet.

He found himself at Dean's house in the morning. He had spent the early hours of the morning rejecting a few hopeful breeders. He hadn't liked any one of them no matter how hard he tried. He splashed around near the porch a bit to get Dean to come outside.

When the human saw Gabriel emerge from the water, an array of emotions showed on his face. At first it was surprise. Then for a split second there was happiness. However, it quickly turned into annoyance. Gabriel was impressed that he could get so many emotions from the human in such a short amount of time.

“Where have you been?” Dean asked angrily as he folded his arms over his chest. He resembled a worried mother from one of those human shows Gabriel had seen. The thought made the dominant smile a bit.

“Thinking.” It was the truth. Gabriel had done plenty of thinking while he was away. It wasn't the only thing he was doing. He had rejected a few breeders, cleaned out his nest and talked to Kali. He was one very busy creature.

“Four days is a long time to just think.” Dean said with his eyes narrowing. Gabriel shrugged unaffected by his skeptical gaze.

“It was a difficult problem.”

“Sam's gone.” Dean informed him but it wasn't really necessary. Gabriel figured he would be long gone by this time. However, it still hurt to be reminded. He was so foolish thinking he could gain the tall dominant's affections.

“I know.” Suddenly, from below the house, emerged Castiel. He was followed by Balthazar. Gabriel didn't even have a chance to acknowledge the other dominant as Castiel threw his arms around him.

“Brother!” He spoke in their language excitedly. He hugged the smaller creature tightly and buried his face into the crook of his neck. “I was so worried for you.”

“I'm alive and kicking.” Gabriel laughed a little and tried to move away from the tight embrace. He gave a short nod to Balthazar who just floated awkwardly behind them. Castiel pulled away and noticed Dean sitting at the edge of the porch. He smiled happily at his chosen mate and went to climb onto the porch to join him. However, Gabriel had noticed something on the lake. His eyes widened and he pushed his baby brother back into the water.

“Hey, don't get up.” He whispered harshly to him and nodded towards a single boat on the water. There were two humans in the boat: A male and a female. The female looked completely livid and the male just seemed to be laughing at her expense. The female had long blonde hair and was slender. The male had long hair in the back and was very skinny. If it wasn't for his lack of curves, Gabriel might have confused him for a female. Humans were so confusing. The male turned and waved over at them. Dean squinted a bit and then smiled wide. He waved back whole heartedly.

“Do you know those humans?” Gabriel asked the human a bit confused. He hoped he did. He knew humans were generally friendly people but to wave happily at a stranger, was a little weird.

“Yeah, they work at the bar I go to.” Dean explained. Gabriel sat there for a while wondering what the bar looked like. He had heard of bars and seen some on TV. He wondered if their bar looked the same.

“What did he say, brother?” Castiel pressed himself into Gabriel's space eager to know what Dean had been saying. He had spent many days with the human but his English was still not good enough to formulate complete sentences.

“Just talking about those humans.” Gabriel assured his brother. Castiel sighed and decided not to ask anymore about it. It didn't seem like anything important to the breeder. He swam closer to his chosen mate and laid his head against his leg. Dean smiled down at the breeder causing Balthazar to frown deeply.

“No! Stop it!” The female on the boat shouted angrily at the male. Everyone at the house turned to see the male shaking the boat left and right while laughing. The female jumped up and closed her fist to strike him. Unfortunately, he had rocked back and she fell off the boat. The male panicked.

“Jo?” He called out but there was no answer. She was hidden under the water. “Jo!?”

“She can't swim!” Dean exclaimed as if he had just realized the fact just then. Gabriel looked at the scene in horror. This reminded him of the time he met Kali. He froze in fear. What if he got attached to her too?

Balthazar took no time in diving in for her. Gabriel was shocked to see the other dominant emerge with the limp human in his arms. Balthazar had always been afraid of humans but he was the first to respond. He couldn't even understand their language. He had no idea that this Jo girl couldn't swim. He just noticed she wasn't coming up and assessed the situation on his own.

He laid the woman down onto the porch with Dean's help. Quickly, Dean checked if she was breathing. Gabriel tried to help. It didn't seem like she was. Was she dead? Dean moved her head back a bit and opened her mouth. CPR. Gabriel had seen it before on one of the shows about life guards. He knew the mechanics of it. Sort of. Not really. He had no idea what they were doing. He just knew kissing was involved. He knew they breathed in before doing so. They must be breathing into their mouth. It didn't matter, it was still a kiss in his eyes. Dean pressed down on her chest and bent down to breath air into her mouth. Before his mouth could touch hers, Castiel pulled him away.

“No!” He yelled in English upset at his mate's actions. He pulled Dean towards the water desperate to keep him away from the woman. He began to speak in his native language unhappily. “Don't kiss her. You're mine.”

“He doesn't understand.” Gabriel explained quickly. The girl didn't have much time.“He thinks you are trying to kiss her.”

“Can you explain it to him?”

“She'll die if he doesn't breathe into her mouth.” Gabriel explained pulling Dean from Castiel's grasp. Dean scrambled back to Jo's side and began pressing up and down on her chest again.

“No. Why does it have to be Dean?” Castiel argued clearly unhappy with the thought of his mate's lips on another breeder's. “Can't you do it?”

“She's going to die.” Gabriel told him angrily. He couldn't believe how petty his brother was being. Once again, Castiel blocked Dean from giving her air.“Someone has to give her air.”

“The human will die?” Balthazar asked hurriedly as his eyes raced between each person there.

“YES!” Gabriel shouted. He was about to try to give the human woman CPR himself.

“Cas, please.” Dean pleaded his eyes beginning to water. He was going to lose a friend because Castiel didn't understand the idea of CPR. Suddenly, he was pushed away roughly by Balthazar. Quickly, the dominant locked lips with the human and blew into her mouth. Dean saw this and hurried back to pressing on her chest. He tapped Balthazar's shoulder to let him know when to stop and to start again. Without words, the two of them worked together to save the woman.

“Balthazar, what are you doing?” Gabriel asked confused. He didn't know the woman. He had no reason to help her. He didn't even know CPR. How did he know he was even breathing correctly? It could very well not work.

“Saving her life.” He responded when he could. After a few times of them pressing her chest and breathing into her mouth, she began to cough. Balthazar watched in awe as the once limp human began to have life once more. She opened her eyes slowly and looked right up into Balthazar's curious face.

“Whoa, those are some blue eyes.” She uttered hoarsely as the water continued to get coughed out of her lungs.

“Jo, are you okay?” Dean asked as he helped her sit up. Castiel floated below the two looking a mixture of surprised and ashamed. He probably realized what Dean was trying to do and now felt awful for trying to stop him.

“I'm fine.” She told him as she steadied her breathing. She looked over at Balthazar who was still amazed he brought someone to life. He was sure she was dead before. “Who's he?”

“A friend.” Was all Dean could say. Balthazar looked over at Castiel and sighed. The breeder had his eyes completely fixated on the man. He probably didn't care that Balthazar had “kissed” another breeder. He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“I have to go.” He told Gabriel sadly. He looked down as if he was rejected completely. He was pretty much rejected. Castiel didn't even care what the dominant did. He didn't care who he went with. It was obvious that he would never see him as anything but a friend. “I can't believe I've done that.”

“A foreign friend.” Dean explained to his female friend when she looked at him confused. The man that had saved her life spoke in some strange language that she had never heard. “Doesn't speak English.”

“Jo, are you alright?” Her male friend shouted from his boat. The woman growled a bit and stood up from the porch.

“No thanks to you.” She shouted back. His boat was getting closer to Dean's porch. The creatures moved to the side to allow it passage. Balthazar watched in awe as it got closer. He had never been this close to a boat before. Touching it, he was amazed at how sturdy it felt. Castiel touched it as well and gave it a few knocks.

“I didn't know you couldn't swim.” The man in the boat explained ignoring the curious creatures below. Gabriel tried shooing them away from the boat. If they kept acting like that, the humans would get suspicious.“You just said you preferred pools.”

“Where is there a pool around here?” Jo asked folding her arms. Dean gave the words some consideration and nodded a bit.“I didn't want to admit I couldn't swim.”

“Sorry, I'll get you back to your car.” The man in the boat said as he held out his hand.

"I'll stay here, thank you." She told him making Dean shift uncomfortably. Gabriel looked at him worried. What were they going to do? She couldn't stay.

"Come on, Jo." The man begged as he kept his hand out. She looked at him warily but accepted his hand anyway. Slowly, she made her way back into the boat.

“Can I ask for his name?” She asked pointing at Balthazar. Castiel poked his friend as he noticed the woman pointing at him. Balthazar looked up in a mixture of fright and confusion. He didn't know what the humans were saying but he didn't like it. He just wanted to remain unnoticed by those creatures.

“Trust me.” Dean told her with a forced smile. “You don't want to go there.”

“What?” The woman looked completely confused. “Is he taken?”

“Yes.” Gabriel told her quickly. He needed these two to go away before they realized something was different with them. They were pale, their hair was thicker and shiner and their eyes looked glassy. His naive brother and his friend didn't even think of hiding their hands. They were just lucky neither human noticed their webbed fingers.

It took a while but the two went on their way. As the boat floated away, Gabriel and Dean could both sigh in relief. Apparently, they both worried about his kind being exposed. Castiel was happy they were gone too. He cooed at Dean and immediately pressed close to him. The human chuckled a bit and ran a hand through the creature's hair. The mark in between his neck and shoulder was fading. It wasn't scarring over correctly. It was probably because Castiel didn't lick it properly. Dean would have to choose another spot that Castiel could lick properly if he wanted to keep him. Otherwise, Balthazar may have a shot.

Looking over at Balthazar, he found the dominant wasn't happy about the current events. He didn't even seem to see the fading bite. Even if he did, it didn't seem to bring him hope. He looked down dejected.

“Cassie didn't even care.” He told Gabriel sadly. “I guess we will only ever be friends.” Gabriel thought back to the words Kali told him earlier. Things have a way of turning out the way they should. Perhaps Balthazar was never meant to be with Castiel. He was sure the other dominant felt that way as well as he dove back into the water.

“Where is he going?” Dean asked curiously. Castiel didn't even notice his friend was leaving. He was too wrapped up with rubbing his cheek on Dean's leg.

“He just kissed another breeder.” Gabriel explained with a shrug. It had to be obvious.

“He gave her CPR.”

“We have no distinction between the two.” He told him. CPR just looked like kissing to them. They had no idea it would really help someone. Balthazar took a risk. He had no idea it would work but he went for it anyway. He went for it and came out with nothing. “Castiel stopped you, remember. He didn't care when Balthazar did it. I think that makes it pretty obvious who my brother chooses.” Dean sat back and let the information sink in. He looked down at Castiel and then back at the lake. Gabriel saw there was pity in Dean's eyes. He thought the human would be happy to know he had no competition. However, humans were more complicated than he had first assumed. He too felt bad for Balthazar. However, there was one good thing that came out of this.

At least, Muriel now had a chance.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

  Castiel was feeling frustrated. His brother assumed it was because Dean wouldn't “put out” but his frustrations were much more than just that. He had became accustom to Dean's unwillingness to mate with him. He knew that no matter what he did, the human would always wiggle away from his grasp. He was fighting a losing battle.

However, he never gave up hope that perhaps one day, Dean would turn his way. It was because of that hope that he refused Balthazar's advances. He didn't dislike the dominant. He enjoyed his conversations and they were always friends since he could remember. However, they just weren't meant to be anything more than just friends.

He felt horrible for rejecting him so often. He was a little worried after he realized he wasn't coming back to pursue him anymore. What made him so different from Balthazar? He was pursuing someone that seemed to have very little interest in him romantically too. Would he be swimming off defeated as well one day?

He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to believe that Dean would reject him completely one day. He didn't think the human could ever reject him completely; he seemed so hesitant about that. However, he never did want to completely mate with Castiel. He gave him teases and empty pleasure that never gave him true release. It was cruel but this was what he had come to expect from the human.

So, it was frustrating to find that the man had changed since his brother had left. He was more affectionate and his teasing had become even more unbearable. He would slide his hand down the breeder's arm with a look that spoke more than just mere friendliness. He would press his body close to the breeder and sometimes run his hands down his sides. Castiel was having more flare ups than he could take. Each time they came, he had to desperately disentangle from the man's grasp. The more time went on, the more the man tried to keep him there. For what? Another half mated tease? Dean was cruel, too cruel.

When his brother arrived, he was overjoyed. He was happy to find Gabriel safe and unharmed. Though, Balthazar had given him updates on his brother's condition, he had not believed Gabriel was actually alright. He had looked hurt and distressed the last time he had saw him. There was no way he was completely fine.

However, when he arrived back he had given him a smile. It was a weak smile but it held a little bit of hope behind it. Castiel hoped that his brother would be as happy as he was before. As happy as he seemed to be when Dean's brother was around.

Castiel was no fool. He had seen the way Gabriel looked at the other dominant. Two dominants mating was very rare but it wasn't impossible. Gabriel could still have a chance if he worked hard enough to impress the human. Castiel was sure his brother would win him over. Gabriel was a handsome and strong dominant. Many breeders in his clan had swoon over him countless times. He sometimes had so many pebbles in the entrance of his nest that no one could even enter it! Sam was a confusing dominant. He had hair like a human breeder and a soft look in his eyes. Perhaps he was looking for a dominant instead of a breeder. Castiel could only hope so. Then he and his brother could both be happy.

If that was to be the case, he would have to work on his own happiness first. He had asked Gabriel numerous times from his arrival about Dean but hadn't tried to be near the human. He couldn't anymore. The incident with the human breeder was still fresh in his mind. He almost let that woman die because of his jealousy. He felt awful and every time he saw Dean look at him, he imagined the disappointment he must have felt then. He imagined what Dean would have done had he not stopped him. He still felt a pang of jealousy at the idea of Dean saving that woman.

Gabriel told him to stop ruminating over the event and that Dean didn't mind what happened in the end. After all, Balthazar stepped up and saved her life, so it wasn't like she had died because of the breeder's jealousy. However, Castiel still felt that Dean must have been disappointed. Even if he wasn't, Castiel was disappointed with himself.

Dean was still able to coax him into sleeping in his room with him. No matter how distant Castiel was that day, he took comfort in being closer to the man. He just wanted Dean to love him as much as he loved him. He just wanted to be the one person that Dean couldn't stop thinking of; that would think the world was much brighter just by knowing that he was there. Dean was all that and more to Castiel. He knew humans courted differently than his kind. Their courtships could last years and even had mating activities before they were officially mated. Castiel didn't understand why humans took so long to love another. When his kind found the one, they fell hard and fast. Castiel would do anything for Dean. If he asked him to, he would be willing to lay his life on the line for him. He just wished Dean understood the extent of his feelings and reciprocated them.

On the second day after the human breeder incident, Castiel woke up in pain. His body was sweaty, tingling and burning up. His mouth was dry like sand on the shore and he was tormented by desire. This was the burden all breeders had to carry during the mating season. As the season came closer to a close, all breeders that weren't mated fully would have to bare with stronger heats. Waves of desire that they couldn't even hope to control. Their flare ups would become stronger, longer and excruciating. Trying to pleasure oneself with anything other than a proper mate would come out fruitless. Only through conceiving will the heat subside before the end of mating season. Without seed, a breeder would have to suffer throughout the rest of the season.

Castiel was frightened. He knew the agony of dealing with such flare ups and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with them. Slowly, he stretched his aching tentacles out of his small pool. He needed to get somewhere else. He needed to keep Dean safe from any unwanted advances. He knew the human didn't want to mate with him. He had blamed his scent for any previous attempt at coupling. He didn't want to bother him with his problems; he could deal with them himself.

On land, he was not as quick as he was in the water; even less so now that he had reach this point in his heat. He just needed to rest somewhere cool and secluded. He tried desperately to open the door from Dean's room. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't budge. He was becoming weak from all the sensations. He just needed to find a way out and to somehow get some relief. He took a deep breath and moved the knob. Slowly and with great effort, he opened the door. His chest was pounding, his breathing was labored and the heat was taking over him. He found himself pressing his cheek to the cool wooden floor below him. Anything to get some relief from the heat.

“Castiel.” He heard Gabriel's voice call him but the wood was so cool. He just wanted to lie there until the flare up left him. “Get up. Are you alright?” Castiel didn't respond. Instead he continued to lie on the wood floor hoping to will away his recent flare up. No doubt Gabriel's face was twisted in disgust. He didn't like his scent but Castiel wasn't overly fond of his either. It was what happened when you were brothers. “Should I get Dean?”

“No!” Castiel jolted up in fright. “Don't get him. I don't want him to seem me like this.”

“But he can ease your suffering.” Gabriel argued with a tired look. He didn't understand why these two were so difficult. It was obvious that they liked each other and the next step was clear to him at least.

“He doesn't want to.” Castiel said looking down sadly. Gabriel almost laughed at that statement. He didn't know what had happened when he left, but he was sure Dean was more interested in Castiel than ever. Humans didn't suddenly get touchy feely and give bedroom eyes for no apparent reason. Dean, also, seemed to become more and more frustrated every time Castiel left to handle himself. He remembered the human had left for a while and came back smelling like alcohol, muttering about something Gabriel couldn't understand and searching around for Castiel. He was always so disappointed when he couldn't find him. Something was going on and he was sure it was all happening in Castiel's favor, if only his brother would continue that determination he started with.

“You sure about that?” Gabriel questioned hoping his brother would see all his hard work was coming to fruition. The way Dean looked at him was like no other dominant had ever looked at Castiel before.

“I'm positive.” Gabriel didn't want to argue with his brother so he remained silent. He helped him up from the floor and dragged him towards the bathroom. Castiel couldn't swim in this condition, he knew that. He would just have to make do with what he had in the house.

Turning on the cold water and just a little of the hot, Gabriel filled the tub enough for his brother to soak into it. He tested the water with one tentacle, making sure it wasn't too cold. He didn't need to shock his baby brother's system. He just merely needed him to cool off a bit. Perhaps then, the heat will be a little more bearable.

“This water should cool you down.” He told him as he helped his brother into the tub. Castiel winced at the drastic change of temperature but settled down after a short while.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” He said with a content sigh. The coolness of the water did provide him some relief. He wasn't completely satisfied but it was a start. “I'm sorry to trouble you.”

“We're family.” Gabriel said with a small smile. It was the type of smile that seemed forced but that was to be expected. With Castiel suffering so much, how could he give him a genuine smile? “It's no trouble at all. I'll go get your supplies.”

Castiel splashed a bit in the tub. Dean would wake up soon and he would have to endure his scent. Castiel didn't want his chosen mate to be angry with him. He remembered when Dean would smell enticing, he would squeeze some of the contents of these bottles on to his body. It would cover his scent with a completely new scent. He grabbed one of the bottles and observed it. Perhaps if he continued to use them, he won't bother Dean so much.

The contents were cool and came out like a thick cream. He tried rubbing the scented cream all over his body trying desperately to cover his scent. The smell of the cream was pungent and his nose scrunched at the smell of it. However, it was what he had to do to make his chosen mate happy.

As he slid his hands over his body, he let out a small moan of pleasure. Even if it was just a little touch from himself, he couldn't help but ache for it. He found himself no longer focusing on covering up his scent. He wanted relief and he wasn't going to ignore it any longer.

The bathroom door handle jiggled a little and Castiel was shocked to hear it. He ceased his movements immediately. Gabriel had swam as fast as he could and he didn't want to give his brother an eyeful. However, when the door opened, it wasn't Gabriel; it was Dean.

He entered the room groggily and as if he didn't even notice the creature, hurried to the toilet. Castiel's eyes roamed all over Dean's half naked form. Looking at him wasn't doing any favors for his heat and smelling him was doing even less. Castiel tried to focus on anything but the human exposing himself nearby.

Dean yawned loudly as he finished up and flushed the toilet. He adjusted his boxer briefs, which was the only thing he was wearing, and went towards the sink to brush his teeth. Castiel was growing angrier by the second. Dean might as well have walked in completely naked and presented himself to the creature. It wasn't like it would have done anything worse than what he was doing now. Castiel whimpered as he desperately tried to hold onto his sanity. It was then Dean realized he wasn't alone.

Dean turned to look at the creature giving him a shy smile. Then he noticed the state the creature was in and the empty bottle on the floor. He spoke about something with a confused look as he picked up the bottle. Castiel turned away and tried to sink further into the cool water. He didn't know what he was saying. Why couldn't he just leave him be? It was torture knowing he was so close and he couldn't have him.

Hands grabbed him suddenly and lifted him out of the tub. Castiel flailed confused but found himself being crushed against Dean's chest. He was carrying him somewhere and the creature couldn't understand why. He just wanted to be alone and deal with his heat the way he always had. He didn't need Dean making it worse. He wanted to struggle but all he could do was smell Dean. His scent was everywhere around him and all he found himself wanting to do was to taste the man holding. He wanted to kiss his jaw line and suck and lick his cool flesh. It took a while before Castiel realized that he wasn't only dreaming about those actions, he was performing them!

Dean chuckled as he walked them into his bedroom. His chuckle was what brought Castiel back to reality. He looked at the newly formed hickey on the man's neck in horror. He had to find a way to control himself. Dean laid the creature down onto the bed before the creature could mentally kick himself further. He crawled over him and it was then Castiel noticed the human's arousal.

He had failed. He had thought he was covering up his scent and doing well to keep from his chosen mate. However, Dean fell victim to his pheromones once again. Castiel wanted the man to touch him. He wanted to be filled with his seed and produce many offspring with him. However, he also wanted him to love him and want him too. He didn't want to wake up from this dream to find Dean horrified of what he had done.

“No!” He yelled out in English in hopes the human would understand. Dean's expression changed. No doubt, he had awoken from whatever spell his pheromones put him under. His expression became tense and filled with anger. It wasn't one he had seen on the man before and it frightened him.

“No?” Dean gritted out half confused half angry. The man rolled off of Castiel and turned from him. He refused to leave the bed but he also didn't allow Castiel to leave. The creature whimpered discontentedly. What was the human doing?

Dean turned around slowly as if he had been thinking. Castiel didn't like when Dean had been thinking, as it usually meant he would be rejected again. However, Castiel had done the rejecting this time. Did it mean Dean had given up on him entirely? Castiel bit his bottom lip. He still wanted to be with Dean no matter how frustrating he was.

The human lifted himself up and crawled over him again. Castiel looked up at him in confusion. Wasn't he the one that didn't want this? He felt the man's erection brush against one of his tentacles and he quivered in anticipation. What was Dean doing?

“Cas?” Dean spoke hesitantly as if he was unsure if he was proceeding correctly. “Please?”

Forget sanity, repercussions or morals, Castiel couldn't take it any longer. He reached out to Dean and pulled the human down for a desperate kiss. He dug his fingers into Dean's short hair as he allowed the man to explore his mouth. He felt his hands running down his side touching every inch of him. He could feel Dean's thinly clothed erection grinding against his own making him moan softly into the human's mouth. The kisses Dean had trailed down his neck and the teasing touches weren't enough to satisfy him. He needed more than that. Much more than that.

Castiel remembered when he ate meals with the human. If he ever wanted to have more food, he had to say a certain phrase. Only then would he be able to eat more. He hoped that the phrase would convey what he wanted from Dean.

“More please.” He gasped in English causing the human to smile. He moved lower and trailed kisses down the creature's chest. Castiel arched his back to the sensations. Then he felt it. It was the sensation that he couldn't replicate with his own webbed fingers. He moaned softly as the human's digits slowly and carefully entered him. Castiel moved against Dean's fingers desperately trying to find some relief. It wasn't enough. He needed to put more in or get on with whatever he had plan. He needed to be filled and these touches, though pleasurable, weren't enough to satisfy his need. The human chuckled and placed his other hand against his hip.

“Patience.” He said and Castiel had no idea what the word meant. He only hoped it meant that Dean would hurry and claim him. The human kissed the speckled part of his stomach causing the creature to shiver in delight. He was curious where else the human might kiss him. He slid a tentacle over to Dean's head hoping to nudge him in the right direction.

Dean grabbed the tentacle with his free hand and Castiel's breath was caught in his throat. Did he do something wrong? He expected Dean to cease pleasuring him and become cross with him. However, Dean surprised him yet again and delightfully so. He took the tentacle and placed the tip in his mouth. Castiel was overwhelmed by another pleasant sensation and when Dean took hold of his erection, there was absolutely nothing the creature could do but writhe in pleasure and moan loudly.

He was never told about all these sensations. This was nothing like how he handled himself before. There were so many sensations and emotions he was experiencing and he had no idea what he should do. Gabriel never told him that humans could do such things to them. It made him desperate to know everything Dean could offer.

“More please.” He whimpered as he wrapped all his free tentacles around the man and tried pulling him closer. Dean playfully bit the tentacle in his mouth before removing it. It caused the creature to shrink his tentacle back a bit with a small smile. He placed one hand next to Castiel to steady himself and slowly removed his fingers from pleasuring the creature. Castiel let out a breath when he felt them leave him. He tried moving a tentacle to Dean's wrist to bring the pleasure back to him but the human swatted it away.

“Patience.” He said again bringing his hand coated in the creature's juices up to his face. Castiel whimpered as the human tentatively tasted his fingers. He could smell his own arousal mixed with the thick smell of Dean. The man was driving him insane with all this teasing all while saying that one word. Castiel was beginning to dislike that word. He now knew it had nothing to do with speeding up the process. It must be something awful and he didn't want to hear it ever again.

“More please?” He begged in a hushed tone. Dean shushed him and pulled back from the creature. Castiel's eyes widened in fright. Was he leaving him like all the other times? He tried holding him down with his tentacles but Dean was much stronger at that moment. His heat was doing nothing to help his strength. He was too weak to hold him down and mourned the loss of his body heat.

“Patience.” Dean spoke again as he moved back and reached down to his boxer briefs. There was that accursed word again.

“No pay shun.” Castiel pouted earning a small chuckle from the man.

“Alright, no patience.” He said as he pulled down his underwear revealing himself completely to Castiel. The creature gulped a bit and moved his tentacles to either side. He didn't know what had brought about this change in Dean but he liked it. Hopefully, they wouldn't be interrupted this time.

There was a nagging part of Castiel's mind that wondered if the human truly wanted him. However, he was so overcome with lust that he threw the worry away from his mind and tried to focus solely on his mate. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he hadn't noticed Dean had positioned himself and was looking up at him for approval. What did he expect the creature to say? No?

Castiel smiled at him and it was all the human needed. Slowly, painfully slow, Dean entered with such carefulness. It was as if he was afraid the creature might break. It did burn. Dean was much larger than the tools Castiel was accustom to using during his heat. However, it wasn't completely unpleasant. He was delighted to feel so full and relieved once Dean entered him completely.

Castiel was overjoyed when the man hovered over him with a smile. He could feel his eyes watering up and he was afraid that Dean would get the wrong impression. He was just so happy that it was finally happening; he and Dean would be mated for real. He pulled the man down to kiss him passionately to hide his tears from him. As they continued to kiss, Dean started moving slowly and once again as if he feared the breeder would break. It was ridiculous to think that way. He was created for this and he was confident that he could handle anything a dominant threw his way.

“More.” He grasped the man's shoulders with his hands holding tightly.

“Please?” Dean chuckled and sped up his thrusts causing Castiel to weakly nod in affirmation. He wrapped his tentacles around the man's torso aiding him in his thrusts. Dean chuckled a little causing Castiel to glare at him. He didn't see what was so funny. Dean bent down and kissed him softly in a reassuring way. He lifted his head a little and all Castiel could see was his green eyes looking down at him. He could hear his uneven breaths mixing with his own and smell him even clearer now.

Dean had such a wonderful scent that made him feel calm and safe. It was a scent that reminded him of the shore and things he had never smelled before. Things that he knew Dean would show him one day. Perhaps such things didn't exist. Perhaps the scent of this man was one of a kind and couldn't be found anywhere else.

Letting the bitten tentacle move down to his own erection, Castiel proceeded to pleasure himself in time with Dean's thrusts. The sensations were pleasurable but Castiel feared they were too much. He feared he would lose his mind if they continued. Grabbing onto the man's shoulder harder, he let his nails dig into his flesh.

“Ow, Cas.” He heard the man speak in amusement and he decided to return the favor by thrusting more harshly, gaining a satisfied look from his partner. He began speaking to him in hush tones about things Castiel didn't understand. His voice, however, was something he could listen to no matter how much gibberish he spoke. It was smooth and deep causing Castiel to close his eyes and just listen to all the promises he was telling him. All the promises that he knew not what they were.

He thought about how their children would look. He wondered if they would have Dean's eyes. He hoped they would. He could get lost in those type of eyes and he was sure others would too. It would definitely ensure that his children would find mates. He and Dean were going to make the most beautiful offspring.

Suddenly, a warm, intense sensation coursed through his body making him unable to even utter a sound. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Dean had slowed down a bit and was looking down. Noticing the sticky liquid that now covered a bit of Dean's stomach and his own, Castiel blushed immediately. He had already climaxed. Dean chuckled a little and it made Castiel feel even more embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands. Gabriel never told him that this could happen. No one told him any of this.

Dean forced his hands away from his face and peppered him with kisses. He didn't seem bothered by Castiel's lack of skill. He just continued to thrust now working towards his own climax. The creature wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck and held him close. Out of all the dominants he could have chosen, he chose the best one of all.

Soon he felt a burst of warm liquid inside him. He smiled brightly up at Dean, who had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip. It was interesting to see him like that. Sweat was dripping from him and it was like he was holding in his breath. Did he make such a face before when he had climaxed? After the sensation subsided, Dean breathed out with a small smile. Castiel kissed him tenderly. He hoped that he would conceive soon.

Slowly, Dean slid off the creature and laid beside him. Castiel was very satisfied and his heat had subsided for the time being. He slid his tentacles off the bed and into the small pool below. He didn't want to dry out but he also didn't want to leave the bed. Splashing himself with some water, Castiel moved closer to Dean and snuggled his side. He brought up his bitten tentacle and searched for any marks. Unfortunately, there weren't any. He would just have to get Dean to bite him again later.

The door opened slowly as Gabriel peaked into the room. He was looking for Castiel when he got there but he wasn't where he left him before. He noticed the tangled bodies on the bed and smiled a little.

“So, I guess you don't need these.” He said and slowly closed the door. He was glad they mated fully. At least, someone got to be happy. Looking down at the box, Gabriel tossed it away. Castiel wouldn't be needing it anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

  There was no turning back from this moment. He and Castiel were tied for life. He hoped he had made the right decision. As he felt the creature nuzzle against his chest, he knew that this had to be right. Castiel had never smelled so amazing as he did this morning. Now that the smell was gone, Dean kind of missed it. Sure there was a subtle scent of it still in the air, but he really wanted to smell it at it's most intense once more.

He was still feeling light after it had gone away despite everything. He wasn't panicking nearly as much as he had thought he would. It had taken a lot to come to the decision to mate with Castiel fully. He didn't want to lose the light and blissful feeling he had right now. All his worries were washed away by that feeling. Dean curled an arm around Castiel bringing him closer. The creature hummed happily and moved closer practically gluing himself to Dean's side.

The sex wasn't as bad as he feared. When he had thought about sexual relations with a tentacle monster, his mind usually went back to the hentai he owned. He thought he was going to be the one receiving multiple tentacles and having to deal with more than he could possibly handle. He was glad he was wrong. Castiel used his tentacles more to grip Dean close to him and didn't try to penetrate him with them. In fact, it was probably the best he had had in a while. He had no idea that Castiel would be so perfect beneath him. The creature wasn't shy either which was a large contrast to what he was outside the bedroom. Here, he was able to just grab for what he wanted and cling to Dean as if his life depended on it.

A tentacle slid up his leg towards his face. Dean wondered what Castiel was up to. Did he want a repeat performance? Dean wasn't exactly against it. He figured he made it this far, he might as well make the best of it. There was no more room for worrying. What was done was done. Now, he had to just live happily ever after with his octopus wife. Which he hoped, after their earlier performance, would include more of that.

The tentacle wiggled to his mouth and tapped on his lips. Dean chuckled at the insistent look on Castiel's face. There was that lack of shyness he thought about earlier. He grabbed the tentacle softly causing the breeder to look at him in anticipation. Softly, he kissed the tentacle making the creature squirm.

“No.” Castiel said as he sat up to demonstrate what he actually wanted. He put his hands near his face pretending to grab something. Then, he bit the air between his fists and Dean realized exactly what Castiel wanted.

“Oh, you want me to bite you.” He teased as he pushed up and pulled the creature beneath him once more. Castiel smiled at him unsure of what he was saying. However, some things didn't really need words to understand. Dean bent down and ghosted his teeth over Castiel's neck. The creature began to giggle a little as Dean slid his mouth lower on him. He teased the skin under his mouth with little nibbles here and there.“I wonder where I should put it.”

There was the scent. It was coming back as Castiel wiggled beneath him. Dean moved back up to the breeder's neck and began to lightly place kisses there. He felt Castiel's fingers carding through his hair and it was encouragement enough. He began to nibble very slightly up his neck and reached his earlobe. Castiel began to giggle and tried to playfully push him away. That only made him nibble on the flesh a little rougher causing an interesting noise from his partner. In the distance, he heard a small crash. He ignored it as he was too busy to bother with it.

“No~” Castiel giggled as he continued to squirm under his touch. Dean moved his attentions to Castiel's mouth. He playfully bit his bottom lip as they kissed. He wondered what would happen if he chose to really bite him there. It would show all of his kind that he was taken. However, Dean didn't want there to be a scar on Castiel's face. If he had it his way, there would be no scars anywhere on Castiel's smooth body. There was a louder crash in the distance and Dean was beginning to worry. It sounded like it was in his kitchen and he couldn't ignore that.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tried to keep him there. Dean was sure if he could speak his language, he would find that the breeder didn't want him to leave. He couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly excited about leaving him either. There was a shattering sound and he knew it was one of his dishes. Jumping up, Dean quickly threw on a pair of pants; trying to ignore the disappointed whine from his mate.

When he entered the kitchen, Gabriel was latched onto the counter throwing things out of the cabinets. On the floor was spilled flour, broken eggs, cartons of juice, different silverware, a ketchup bottle left open oozing onto the floor and two boxes of cereal. Both boxes of cereal had been opened and left to pour onto the floor as well. As he looked down at the mess, Gabriel pulled out a bowl and set it down next to him. He didn't close the cabinets and he didn't even bat an eye to the chaos he created. He just used two tentacles to move the bowl towards the table. He didn't quite make it and Dean found himself diving for his bowl.

“What the hell, man?” He shouted after he placed the bowl on the table. He was glad most of his body didn't have to touch the floor, but his knees were not as lucky. Grabbing a few napkins from the table, he noticed it was less chaotic than the rest of the room. There was milk, syrup, sugar and that ridiculous cereal he liked so much on the table. Was all this chaos just for a bowl of cereal?

“Oh, I thought you guys were too busy screwing to notice anything.” Gabriel admitted with a shrug. Dean gave him an incredulous look. How could he not notice this? The whole room was just madness. How did Gabriel live with himself? Was his “nest” the same way too?

“What the hell did you do to my kitchen?” Dean kicked some of the trash on the floor for emphasis. His door to his room opened behind him and Castiel peeked out to see what the commotion was. He slid on the floor to the entrance way to the kitchen, and looked around. Dean could hear the breeder gasp in shock. At least one of these creatures had the decency to know this wasn't right.

“I'm hungry.” Gabriel pouted and slid off the counter. Dean bent down and picked up some of the cartons of juice. There was no salvaging the eggs but most food items could be at least partially saved. Gabriel climbed into his chair at the table and went about making his cereal as if he hadn't ruined the whole kitchen.

“No. Just no.” Dean grabbed the bottle of milk from the creature before he made more of a mess. “What is wrong with you?” Gabriel frowned and seemed like he was about to say something. However, he never got the chance as a rather boring ring tone echoed through the house. Dean looked around confused. His phone was destroyed and currently being used as a piece of jewelry. There was no way it was his especially with that ring tone. “Is that you?”

“Do I look like I would carry a phone?” Gabriel asked looking at the man as if he had lost his mind. He did have a point but it didn't stop Dean from being annoyed by his answer.

“Where the hell-” There was some shuffling behind him and soon something tapped against his leg. Looking down, he saw Castiel with a small, black cellphone in hand.“Oh, thank you, Cas.” He took the phone out of the breeder's hand who smiled happy that he could be of service. Dean smiled back at him almost forgetting the ringing phone in his hand.

“Are you going to answer it or mate with my brother again?”

“Shut up.” Dean said as he put the phone to his ear. “Hello.”

“Hey, Dean.” It was Sam.

“Sammy?” Now that Dean thought about it, the phone did look familiar. “You left your cellphone here.”

“I know.” His brother told him. “It was on purpose. Try not to ruin this one.” Dean smiled at the thought of it.

“I think Cas could get his hands on this. Might start a little collection, even.” He chuckled a bit and threw a wink Castiel's way. The breeder had no idea what his mate was saying. However, he knew what winks were usually for and blushed a little.

“Don't joke about it.” His brother sounded pretty worried for his phone. Dean shrugged. He shouldn't have left it then.

“Well, how are you going to get in touch with your clients?”

“I have a work cell.”

“How smart of you.”

“Dean.” Suddenly, Sam sounded serious. “How's everything?”

Dean's breath caught in his throat. He wondered if he should tell Sam about finally mating with Castiel. How would his brother take it? It wasn't like he could take it back. He made his decision and he was going to live with it. Besides, it didn't seem too bad. Castiel seemed to like the whole situation at least.

What if Sam was disgusted by it? He knew Sam had told him to make a decision. He knew Sam seemed to pity Castiel but maybe he never really wanted this. Maybe Sam just wanted him to reject Castiel in the end. Dean didn't know! He wasn't in the man's head. Shaking his head, he decided to forget about his worries. He would just tell Sam later.

“Everything is cool except your friend here RUINED MY WHOLE KITCHEN.” Dean shouted the last part so that Gabriel could clearly hear it. The dominant was in the middle of pouring sugar on his already sugary cereal.

“Let it go, Dean-o.” He told the man as he reached for the syrup. “I let you screw my brother.”

“You didn't let me do anything.” Dean told him bringing the phone away from his face. He turned to look at his mate settled beside him. “Isn't that right, Cas?” Castiel responded to his name and smiled shyly at the man. He wiggled a bit and tried to show off his body a bit. Dean smiled a little. The creature was only trying to gain his attentions. “You don't even know what I am saying.”

“What's going on?” Oh, right. Sam.

“Nothing.” Dean then turned back to look at the dominant taking a spoonful of his abomination of a breakfast. “Just GABRIEL BEING A DOUCHE.”

“Bite my ass.”

“You don't even have an ass.”

“Gabriel's there?” Dean hadn't told Sam about Gabriel returning. In fact, the last time the two saw each other it wasn't exactly the best of interactions. He still didn't quite understand what had made Gabriel so angry. However, he was sure Gabriel was still sore over whatever happened. Sam, also, sounded pretty eager when he heard Gabriel's name. “Can I talk to him?”

“Sammy, I thought you called me.” Dean pretended to sound hurt and even placed his hand on his chest, not that Sam could see it, of course. He heard his brother let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Put Gabriel on the phone.” Sam seemed to be in one of his moods. Actually, Dean didn't even know why he called them moods. Sam was usually like this. He just didn't react to jokes well and always had to be so serious.

“Fine, I'll put your boyfriend on the phone.” Dean walked over to Gabriel still stuffing his face with his ungodly concoction. He thrust the phone towards the creature and shook it a bit to gain the dominant's attention. “It's for you.”

Gabriel was hesitant to take the phone. He had seen on television what phones were used for. He knew there was someone on the other line but he hadn't been paying attention to Dean's conversation. His mind was all about the sugary deliciousness that laid before him. He slowly grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. He heard a familiar voice trying to call out to him. He smiled wide not bothering to be mindful of his audience.

“Sammich!” He exclaimed in delight causing Dean to roll his eyes. The man looked at the sorry state of his kitchen and sighed. This wasn't how he expected to spend his morning. Then again, he didn't expect to mate completely either. He was planning to. He had already made up his mind days before but Castiel was being difficult. He kept slipping away instead of staying where Dean could handle the creature's heat.

However, that was all over now. Now, he was a newly married man, in octopus people terms. That meant that this was like the honey moon. People don't clean kitchens on their honey moon. They do other things. Looking at Castiel, he was sure the creature knew what those other things were.

Castiel smiled while biting his bottom lip in a way that Dean had grown to find very enticing. The breeder fluttered his eye lashes and twisted his body to what he believed would be a sexy pose. Dean was glad that even with the language barrier, they were on the same page. Two times in the morning was definitely a good way to start the day.

“Come on, Cas.” He scooped up the creature into his arms and was almost thrown off balance as Castiel began to pepper kisses on his neck. Dean chuckled and gave a few kisses of his own. In the distance, he heard Gabriel pause his friendly chatter to sound his disgust. Turning to him, Dean pointed to the floor. “Clean up my kitchen, Gabriel.”

“But, how?” Dean knew that it would be hard for the dominant to clean the place up. The creatures moved so slowly on land and it would probably take a rather long time. However, he didn't care. Gabriel made the mess and therefore, he should clean it up. He learned a lot about humanity from television. He was sure the television showed him what a mop and broom was.

“You'll figure it out.” He told him and went back to focusing on his mate. Castiel was giving out that wonderful scent again. It was probably time the two went back into his bedroom unless they gave Gabriel an eyeful.

Gabriel groaned in discontentment. The kitchen wouldn't be such a mess if Dean just took the time to feed him instead of boning his brother. He was happy for the two. He would congratulate them and share with them his hopes that they have many offspring. However, a dominant has to eat. It's tough being the strong type as it requires a lot of food to manage. Dean should be more understanding to his plight.

“What are you going to be doing?” Before Dean could even respond, Gabriel received his answer. He sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose at the scent of his brother. “Oh. Rude.”

Dean chuckled at the dominant's reaction and headed towards his room. He heard Gabriel continue his conversation with his brother and sighed. Those two could talk for hours and he still didn't get it. He struggled to open his door as Castiel nibbled on his shoulder a little. He was rather impatient and seemed to have a lot of energy. Perhaps he could put that to good use.

Dean carried Castiel into his room and placed him into his small pool. He didn't need the breeder drying out any time soon. The creature seemed a bit confused about being placed into the pool. He had expected to be laid out on the bed, which would have been fine with Dean. However, he really didn't want to have to worry about Castiel drying out in the middle of intercourse. A few minutes in the pool should make sure everything would be alright.

“Dean, mate?” Castiel questioned innocently. He smiled up at his mate and attempted to climb onto Dean's bed. The man didn't respond to the question at all. Instead, Dean stood near the bed thinking about everything at once. Now that he was away from the wreck Gabriel created, he could finally think.

He wondered if Gabriel was going to tell his brother about him and Cas. He didn't tell the dominant not to but he really didn't know what his brother talked about with the guy. All he knew was that he could still hear the creature chatting away animatedly. He felt a little worried. He guess he should just let it be. There was no way Sam could make Dean unmate Castiel. So, they were just all going to have to deal with it.

Then another worry hit him. Gabriel just ruined his kitchen. He just wasted a lot of valuable food. Valuable because money was starting to get very scarce. He still didn't have a job or any prospects of getting one. He didn't even recall how much money he had used so far. How much money did he even have left?

“I need to buy more groceries and I need to get a job.” He found himself mumbling as he walked over to his wallet. Peering inside, he almost cringed at the amount he found. “Six bucks. Story of my life.” He was poor and jobless. He had major issues with his house as it was falling apart. He lost a lot of food to a willful creature and he had plenty of bills to pay. He didn't know how it all work in Castiel's society but that would make him a complete failure of a mate over here. It was his job to provide and he had no means to. If it kept like this, his electricity might get cut off. He doubt they could take away water from him. If they did, he could just take it out of the lake. Then again, the lake's water wasn't exactly the cleanest thing he's ever seen. The whole body of water was murky and just not the type of water he wished to bathe in. He sighed.“Oh, Cas. You just married a drop out with six bucks to his name.”

The creature hadn't even noticed the mental battle the man was having. Instead, he had successfully gotten on top of the bed and laid back against the head board. His face was flushed as he roamed his hands down his torso. There was a pleasant scent growing stronger as the creature moved his tentacles to either side.

“Dean, mate.” He purred with heavy-lidded eyes. Dean took in Castiel's form as the creature continued to coax him towards the bed. He smiled a bit and dropped his wallet to the ground.

“Groceries can wait.”


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel was acting strange lately. After Dean accepted the fact that he and Castiel were mates for life, all his fears evaporated. The two spent every moment together but soon, Castiel just changed. Dean was starting to wonder after three days of “activities”, if the honeymoon was over.

He didn't seem to be in the mood any longer. During the times that he was in the mood, he was no longer as enthusiastic as before. He just allowed Dean, in the morning, to have lazy sex right before getting out of bed. Usually, it was in a spooning position and Castiel no longer wrapped his tentacles around Dean or behave wildly like he did before. However, he wasn't completely unresponsive, he made the most endearing noises during their morning ritual. Then there were other habits that got Dean worried. Castiel ate much less than he used to, seemed more tired recently and would sigh a lot. It was the sighing that bothered him the most.

Gabriel was just as clueless as Dean which made things much worse. The dominant was supposed to be like his encyclopedia to all things Castiel. If he didn't understand anything the breeder was doing, who did? It was the lack of sexual activity that got Gabriel the most. He kept telling Dean that mating season wasn't over and Castiel should be sticking to Dean's side like all breeders did. However, he wasn't. He was actually distancing himself.

This was Dean's biggest fear; Castiel growing tired of him. He had expected it. He tried to keep the creature in arms length because of it. In the end, he couldn't control himself, he didn't want to control himself, and it ended just the way he thought it would. Their kind mates for life, so, there really was no where for Castiel to go. It's what made him feel guilty about the whole situation.

So, that morning, he decided to just head straight to the bathroom. He ignored Castiel's tired hum of confusion but he couldn't force the creature into doing something he didn't want to. After he finished up in the bathroom, he walked back into his room to get dressed. Castiel was sitting against the head board watching Dean change clothing. He never brought out his scent any more. It only came before they did anything but mainly Castiel didn't throw it out any longer. If Dean wanted to really smell Castiel's scent, he would have to be close to him. It was strange since mating season wasn't over yet. Did he just stop his heat early?

“Dean, mate?” Castiel leaned forward and dragged himself towards the edge of the bed closer to Dean. He smiled up at the man softly and fluttered his lashes. Dean sighed.

“Not today, Cas.” There was something wrong with his mate and he couldn't figure out. Continuing the way it was, wouldn't get to the bottom of it. Castiel pouted a little but didn't seem to argue with the decision. The creature use to always fight for what he wanted. Maybe he still had that fight in him but Dean wasn't what he wanted anymore.

Slowly, he gathered Castiel in his arms and smiled softly when the creature leaned against his shoulder. At least, he still liked to be held. Dean wasn't sure what he would do if the creature refused to be carried by him. It would have probably been the final straw. He would have been completely convinced Castiel didn't care for him anymore.

He made the two creatures in his kitchen pancakes. He even allowed Gabriel to pour sugar and syrup all over his stack. At least, it was a little more edible than the concoction he usually made. Castiel didn't eat a thing and just stared at his plate with a frown.

Dean watched him for a while wondering if he would take a bite. He never did. Instead, he pushed the plate away from him towards the center of the table. Dean knew he wasn't eating much. He had made sure to only provide the breeder with one pancake and not multiple ones. However, the creature still refused.

“I didn't even give you a lot, Cas.” Dean pressed into the pancake with his fork cutting off a piece. Stabbing it with his fork, he lifted the piece in front of his face. “Just eat some of it.”

“No.” Castiel's face scrunched up in disgust when Dean moved the fork towards him. He swatted the fork away and folded his arms over his chest. The man just looked down and sighed heavily.

“Gabriel, what's wrong with him?”

“I don't know.” Gabriel observed his brother carefully and shrugged. “I've never mated before.”

“Well, do you know anyone who has?” Dean was hoping this was just a normal phase breeders went through during mating season. He hoped that after mating season was over with that Castiel would go back to the sweet, innocent creature he was at the time they met.

“Breeders usually stay in their dominant's nest during mating season.” The dominant explained with a curious head tilt. He narrowed his eyes in a familiar fashion as Castiel glared at the pancake plate like it personally offended him. “And I never heard about anything out of the ordinary.”

“Why don't you just ask him?”

“Don't you think I have?” Gabriel's tone turned hostile and gave Dean an irritated look. Dean didn't think Gabriel had a right to be annoyed. He was the only one out of the two that he could talk to. Gabriel knew that. He knew what he had signed up for when he came back. “He doesn't know why either. His stomach just hurts.”

“Well, that would be nice to know before I start trying to force food down his throat.” The information about Castiel's discomfort explained why the creature had been eating so little lately. It could even explain why Castiel had been acting strangely in the first place. He was much more tired now than before. At first, Dean had thought it was because he wore him out but it wasn't looking that way anymore. It's been too long for it to just have been caused by their three days of passion. Also, he kept from him a lot. Dean remember hearing that some animals withdraw when they get sick or injured. “Is he ill?”

“He doesn't know.” Worry was now evident on the dominant's face. He must have pieced the information together as fast as Dean had. He turned to his younger brother and started to talk to him in their language.

At first, Castiel was a little guarded. He answered his brother in very short sentences. Dean didn't know if they were really short sentences like an English speaker would have. For all he knew, those few words could mean a whole history of stuff. As Gabriel continued to interrogate Castiel, the breeder's voice began to tremble more and more. It almost sounded like he was going to cry.

“He's a little upset you didn't mate him this morning.” Gabriel informed him after a moment. Dean looked over at the two creatures incredulously. He thought Castiel was just forcing himself.

“He doesn't act like he wants it. Besides, didn't he say his stomach hurt?” If Castiel was ill, why would he want to mate? Wasn't it obvious that Dean was only thinking of him? Before he could finish thinking about the situation, Castiel burst into tears. Even Gabriel jumped back in shock as Dean tried desperately to look for an answer. “What did I do?”

“I don't even know.” Gabriel was supposed to be his translator. He was supposed to know everything there was about his people. They were his people after all! Dean was new to everything their species did. If he didn't know, there was no way Dean would be able to find out. Unless Castiel's English skills miraculously got better.

“Cas, are you alright?” Dean went to place a hand on his mate's shoulder only to have his hand pushed a way. Castiel turned to him and glared at him through blood shot eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was back to sobbing again. “What the hell?”

“He's never been like this before.” Gabriel admitted. Dean could see that the dominant was more than just worried. He was a little frightened by Castiel's quick change of moods.

“Is it me?” Dean had to ask. If he was doing anything wrong, he needed to know now.

“Well, sort of.” Gabriel didn't seem to be sure of anything Castiel was doing. He bit his bottom lip and shrugged. “He's just frustrated.”

“Why?”

“He doesn't know.”

Castiel slid from his seat and dragged himself to the opening on the floor. Dean had yet to fix the hole or at least get it to look like it was deliberately there. At the moment, it just looked like someone fell in to the floor which wasn't exactly incorrect. However, it was more like someone burst in than fell in.

Dean didn't stop Castiel from leaving. He knew the breeder wasn't happy with him but he just couldn't understand why. Perhaps he wasn't acting like a proper mate to him. Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This would be a whole lot easier if he knew what Castiel was saying. He needed to get Gabriel to either teach him Castiel's language or get back to educating Castiel. The only person that could do the job was the dominant. However, he didn't seem like he was interested in helping them out anymore than he had.

Where did he go wrong? Was there something he was meant to do as a mate that he hadn't done yet? He had bitten Castiel. The breeder wore his mark proudly on his neck. They had to ask Gabriel to help it scar correctly which only resulted in a very awkward scene. Dean was just glad he chose the neck and not any other place Castiel couldn't reach. According to what Gabriel had told him about mating, that was really all he was meant to do.

Perhaps it was because his home was so crappy looking. Gabriel had mentioned that dominants take pride in their nests. Maybe his home wasn't awesome enough for the breeder. Dean had been working on it but if he was going to get it up to his mate's standards (whatever they may be), he would need more money.

He wasn't much of a provider. He didn't have any money to pay for much of anything. Castiel mated the poorest guy at the lake. Dean was barely getting by. This could be another reason why his mate was so upset. Perhaps he was unhappy Dean couldn't provide anything. The man sighed. The only way to solve that was to go look for a job.

“I'm going in to town. Need anything?” He asked as he stood up from the table. Gabriel looked up at him confused. He just witnessed his brother and Dean have a tiff and now Dean was going to run away?

“Um, no.” The dominant didn't seem to know what to say. Dean nodded a little and turned to get his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and keys as Gabriel spoke up again.“Wait, candy.”

“Nope.” Dean said as he headed quickly towards the door. “You said nothing.”

“You ass!”

“Can't hear you!” He called out as he closed the door behind him. Gabriel was probably fuming in the kitchen now that he ran off. It was the little things that made his day.

He was low on gas, low on money and possibly low on time. In order to save some gas, he parked in front of the local library and walked to different places. He tried the library first seeing that he parked there. Seemed like an easy going job. However, there were no openings currently. The diner wasn't hiring which was fine. Dean couldn't see himself being a server there or a cook. Across the way was the Roadhouse. Dean, at least, knew the people there. If they were hiring, he wouldn't mind working there for a while.

“You want to work here?” Jo asked him in disbelief the moment he brought it up. She was midway through some story of wanting to get out of town. She apparently was hoping to find some mysterious man that could whisk her away to parts unknown. He could understand the sentiment. He had an adventure lust too. She was hoping Balthazar could be that man but Dean assured her that he wasn't. So, him bringing up working there caught her off guard. “We could use another bartender. It's just me and my mom here.”

“What about Ash?” He remembered that the guy frequently came out from the kitchen to speak with him. The man was apparently a cook there and Jo was usually the bartender he saw when he got there.

“He lives here.” Jo explained causing Dean's eyes to widen. The man lived there? There was a place you could sleep at in this bar? No wonder he never looked like he was over worked. The man didn't have far to go if he wanted some rest. “But yeah, he and Benny are the only cooks here.”

“Waiters, waitresses?”

“Don't have any.” The place was rather large and on certain nights, it could be packed. If what she said was true about only four people working here, he didn't seem to understand how they managed. Then again, the bags under Jo's eyes were pretty noticeable even with the makeup she tried to use to hide them. “All food is brought by me or my mother. As you can see, we really are in the need for people.”

“Alright, how's the pay?”

“Shitty.” Jo answered with a smile. She shrugged a little and sighed.“You live off tips really.”

“Good enough.” When he spoke, Jo's head snapped up in shock. She was truly expecting him to reject the offer. Who wanted to work long hours for little to nothing? “By the way, is there a candy shop around here?”

Jo told him about all sorts of places that sold candy. Unfortunately, there wasn't just one place full of candy. Dean didn't really care so much and he only felt like making one stop. Gabriel was just going to have to like what he gives him. He contemplated buying something for Castiel. He wanted to get his mate something that would make him feel better. However, he wasn't sure if he could give the creature medicine. After all, their bodies were different. He remembered a girl he once dated saying crackers helped with upset stomachs and something about ginger. So, he settled on ginger ale and saltine crackers.

Jo was pretty excited to have him agree to work there. She probably was hoping for a break. It occurred to him that he rarely saw the girl outside of her workplace. The Roadhouse was more of a family run business than anything. All those that worked there knew they wouldn't be making much. It was a very small town and even if they were packed some nights, they were mostly deserted the rest of the time. Hopefully, things would pick up soon and more people would move in near town. That would do the business wonders and they would be able to hire more people.

Dean was happy with whatever he got. He couldn't wait to tell Gabriel, who would translate it to Castiel, about gaining a new job. He wondered how Castiel would take the news. Would he be happy or would he still be sad? Dean looked over to the plastic bags by his side. He hoped what he got would make Castiel feel better. He, also, hoped the breeder wasn't still angry at him.

When he reached the house, his heart almost stopped at the sight of the door wide opened. His breath caught in his throat once he noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parked in his driveway. Was he being robbed? Who would want to rob a decrepit house like the one he lived in? It didn't matter if they came to rob the place or not. Castiel was in there and if they saw him, he knew it wouldn't be good. Quickly, he raced out of his car and towards the house.

He should have locked the door. He should have made sure that no one could come in. Dean hadn't thought about doing so since he lived in the middle of nowhere. He didn't think many people would even pass by the dirt road to his home. He thought he was safe where he was.

When he reached the front porch, he began to slow down. He couldn't let the intruder know he was there. He needed to catch the guy before he ran off talking about octopus people. He, also, needed to make sure the intruder wasn't armed. If he was hurting Castiel or Gabriel, he would never forgive himself.

“You're his lover or something?” He heard a man ask in a British accent. Dean cautiously entered his home hoping the floor boards wouldn't give him away.

“No.” That was Gabriel's voice. Looking forward towards the kitchen entrance, he saw a stocky, short man in a suit with his back towards him.

“So, you're single?” He heard the man speak as he moved into the kitchen. If he got too close, he would see what Gabriel was. Quickly, Dean cleared his throat and spoke.

“Who the hell are you?” The man turned around in surprise. He had dark hair and a chubby face. He was dressed in a way a mob boss might dress. His eyes roamed over Dean's form and he shook his head.

“You're not Moose.”

“I'm not what? Get out of my house.” Dean didn't know why this guy was looking for a moose but he could do it elsewhere.

“You must be Dean.” The man spoke smoothly still eying him. He then turned to Gabriel and smiled. “That's Dean, right?”

“Right.” Gabriel spoke as Dean pushed the guy out of his way. The man looked shocked by Dean's rudeness but he didn't care. He needed to see if Castiel was alright. When he looked over at the hole in the floor, he saw Gabriel glaring at the stranger with his hands to his side. Good, he was making sure the man didn't know he had webbed hands. It was safe to assume the man hadn't realized what they were yet.

Castiel was behind Gabriel with his hands on his brother's back, also hidden from the man, and his eyes wide with fear. He was trembling and looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes. Dean felt anger course through him. How did this stranger get into his house? Why was he even there and what did he do to Castiel?

“Did you let him in?” He looked at Gabriel in an accusatory manner. The dominant looked appalled at the idea.

“Of course, not.” He spoke and gestured back at the man with his head. “He's looking for Sam.”

“Well, he isn't here.” Dean turned to look at the man angrily. The man didn't even seem to be threatened by him. In fact, he seemed more amused.

“But the GPS-” It was then his eyes fell to the cellphone in Dean's hand. Dean had brought it out just in case he needed to call 911. Of course, he wouldn't know what to tell them if it dealt with Cas or Gabriel. “He gave you his phone. That sly bastard.”

Dean looked down at his phone. Sam had left his phone so that Dean could contact him. This was his personal phone. A phone that this man had apparently followed the GPS of.

“Are you stalking him?” The man merely shrugged at Dean's suggestion. It was as if he really didn't care how creepy he was making this all seem.

“I like to know the kind of people I'm working with.” He replied as if he was an innocent party.“Call it research.”

“Well, there's nothing here.” Dean informed him sternly. He needed this guy to leave and fast. He didn't want him finding out that Gabriel and Cas were a little different from other men. The man smiled wide and turned to look at the two creatures. Dean noticed the flash of disgust that ran past Gabriel's features.

“I wouldn't say that.” The man spoke leering at one of the creatures. Dean wasn't sure which one he was looking at but judging by how visibly pale Gabriel's face got, he could only guess he was the target. At least, he hoped he was. The man winked and turned away. “See you again some day, beautiful.”

Dean followed the man to the front door and slammed it behind him. He then locked every lock there was. He would go out and get the stuff he bought later when he was sure that bastard was gone for good. Immediately, he turned to the two creatures. Gabriel was pulling Castiel out of the hole after he had slid back into the kitchen. Dean nodded in understanding. Who knew if the guy was going to try to scope the whole area. They couldn't be too safe.

“Cas, are you alright?” Dean asked as he approached the breeder slowly. Castiel looked up at him with his bottom lip quivering.

“Dean!” He wrapped his arms and tentacles around the man and held on tight. He had been terribly frightened by the man and was holding in his feelings. Now in the safety of his mate's arms, he could finally let go of it all.

“It's alright.” Dean ran a hand through the breeder's hair as he sobbed into his shoulder. “He's gone now.”

Gabriel explained how the man just invited himself in. How he had first been struck by Castiel's blue eyes and was going to approach him. It was Gabriel who popped up in front of his brother and tried to keep the man in the door frame by talking about Sam. The man only then took an immediate interest in Gabriel. He had forgotten about Castiel's eyes and was then complimenting Gabriel's. He had told Gabriel that his eyes were like “Honey and whiskey being mixed in heaven.” It was such an awful line that Dean knew Gabriel must have been directly quoting. His name was Crowley and apparently he was someone who worked at a company that Sam's firm worked for. Gabriel didn't really know what the man was talking about but he had spoken with a lot of confidence as if it was something impressive. Dean really didn't care what he did or who he was. He just didn't want to see him again.

“Dean, I don't like the way that guy looked at me.” Gabriel told him after explaining what had happened before he arrived. Dean nodded in understanding. The way Crowley looked at Gabriel was as if he wanted to eat him alive.

“Me neither.”

Castiel was still clinging to him tightly and refusing to let go. It was unimaginable that only a few hours earlier, this same breeder was pushing him away. Dean decided to savor the moment and held the breeder close to him. He could hear Castiel's soft sobs right under his left ear.

“Geez, Cas.” Dean spoke as he rubbed the creature's back in a soothing manner. “The tears just won't stop will they?” Gabriel looked at the two holding each other with a pensive expression. However, he didn't speak a word and Dean was grateful for it.

After Castiel pulled away, Dean set him in the bedroom and told him he would be back. He knew Castiel didn't really understand him but he was hoping that he would understand the gist of what he was saying. He had to talk to Sam. It was his fault this was happening. He put up his index finger to symbolize that it would only be a moment. Castiel watched him leave with a very worried expression. The breeder hugged himself with his tentacles.

“Thanks for the heads up, Sam.” Dean said immediately when Sam picked up. There were no greetings given or any small talk before; just straight to the point. Castiel could have gotten found out, hurt, kidnapped and it was all because Sam worked with some real creeps. He was angry and wanted his brother to know that.

“Whoa, what did I do?”

“Your friend, Crowley, barged in and scared Cas half to death.” Dean told him with a sigh. “Not to mention he was talking to Gabriel like he wanted to get to know him in the biblical sense.”

“He what with Gabriel?” Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sam to only worry about Gabriel. “Is he still there?”

“I don't know, Sam.” He looked out the window trying to see if he could find the man's car. It didn't seem like he was out there. However, if he was sneaky enough to track Sam by GPS, then he was sneaky enough to hide his car. “We aren't taking any chances.” He opened the front door ignoring the nervous glance Gabriel gave him. He still needed to get the things he bought. Slowly, he made his way towards his car.

He looked around the area to see if he could spot a piece of the car. Maybe Crowley was watching the place right now. He wouldn't put it pass the guy. The man had come up to his home dressed like he was some sort of crime boss. The area seemed clear but he wasn't going to put his guard down.

“Cas may be sick. His stomach has some problems.” He spoke again as he grabbed the bag from his car.

“Maybe it's the diet.” Sam suggested. “Dean, they're use to eating fish, snakes and things like that.”

It made sense. He had been feeding Castiel food that he had never had before. All that grease was probably making him sick. Then again, Gabriel seemed fine even with the exorbitant amount of sugar he put into his system. If any one was getting sick, it should have been him.

“Yeah, maybe I'll try catching some fish for him.” If he was going to catch fish, he was going to need fishing gear. Once he began working and got his first pay check, he knew exactly where it was going. “Can't risk him going on on his own.”

“You could always just buy fish.” Sam suggested though Dean wasn't sure which way was cheaper.

“That too.”

“By the way, Lizzie's birthday party.” Sam reminded him as Dean reentered the house. “You going?”

“Really, Sam?” Dean couldn't believe he was being asked this question. He shut the door behind him and locked all the locks. There was no way Crowley was going to surprise them again. “I get a stranger coming into my house, something's up with Cas and now you want to talk about a birthday party?”

“You promised you would come.” This was true. He had said he wouldn't miss it for the world. It was Lizzie's sixteenth birthday and she would want her oldest brother to attend.

“I'll come but I'm not leaving Cas here alone.” Dean wasn't going to take anymore chances. He was starting to wonder if he should even go to work. What if Crowley snuck in while he was working? However, he needed the money. He was sure Gabriel and Castiel could lock themselves inside and not leave until he got home. He would only be gone a few hours of the day. But Lizzie's party was different. He might be in Sioux Falls for days. He couldn't leave Castiel alone for that long. He would be too worried about what would happen to him.

“He can go to his cove while you're gone.”

“I'll work something out.”

“And I'll talk to Crowley and try to get him to leave you guys alone.” Sam assured him. “He's a total creep but I have to work with him.”

“I think he has a thing for you.” As Dean chuckled, he noticed Castiel peeking from the bedroom door.

“Don't tell me that.” Sam made a gagging noise over the other line. “You'll make me sick. Can you put Gabe on the phone?”

“Oh, you want to talk to Gabe?” Dean teased winking over at Castiel. The breeder bit his bottom lip but otherwise didn't respond. “Am I going to see a weird necklace on your neck soon?”

“Dean.” Sam's voice was back to his don't-play-around tone. “Put him on the phone.”

“Fine.” Dean walked over to the guest room and looked over to Gabriel, who was busy splashing in his pool. He shook the cellphone in his hand in front of him and the dominant's eyes brightened immediately. He slid over towards the man and snatched the phone from him. Rolling his eyes, Dean walked back to his room.

“Cas?” He could have sworn he saw Castiel in the doorway. Now when he entered, he couldn't find the breeder anywhere.

“I'm sorry.” Castiel's spoke in a small voice but Dean was able to find him because of it. In the corner of the room, Castiel sat awkwardly looking guilty. Dean scanned the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“For what?” At first, Castiel looked at him confused. Dean sometimes forgot that even the simplest sentence could be confusing to the creature. After some thought, Castiel spoke again.

“Dean no mate.” Dean supposed it was about that morning. He didn't know if he was saying sorry for being angry with him or he thought he did something wrong and that's why Dean didn't have sex with him that morning. If it was the latter, Dean could understand. He, also, acted a little insecure today.

“It's okay, Cas.” He said with a soft smile and offered his hand. “Come here.” Slowly, Castiel approached Dean only to get scooped up quickly. A shy smile graced the creature's lips and he wrapped himself around the man.

Dean carried Castiel back to the bed and laid him down. This was his mate. They may have some problems here or there but they were mated for life. Dean wasn't sure if he was even worthy for such a mate. However, one thing was for sure, he was going to protect his mate no matter what.

 


	24. Chapter 24

  Dominants usually left their breeders to go hunt and provide for them. Breeders could hunt on their own but they weren't as strong as a dominant and usually came up with small prey. This was why having a family was vital to breeders. Siblings worked together to make sure there was plenty of food to be had. A dominant in the family usually took a big role in a breeder's life. It worked for both of them. A dominant was able to practice providing for a mate and the breeder got more food than what they could have previously gotten for themselves. However, things were different for Castiel.

According to Gabriel, Castiel had always been able to capture big prey. He barely had to take care of Castiel and would usually focus his efforts on his other siblings. He, also, expressed his happiness that they were all mated. Apparently, he was a lazy dominant. Castiel was his favorite because he was able to take care of himself. They would often hunt together and were a great team. Castiel had expressed to Gabriel that he would be happy to hunt with his future dominant.

Dean didn't hunt and he wouldn't know what to do if given a net or spear. He was sure Castiel knew that but the creature was still insistent to accompany him to work. Dean tried getting Gabriel to explain where he was going but Castiel wouldn't listen. It was hard to leave in the mornings as the creature would purposely wrap around him in hopes to keep him there. Castiel had gotten clingy, emotional and over all strange.

There were now places Dean couldn't touch on the creature. He couldn't poke, fondle or even lightly touch the creature's chest. If he did so, Castiel pushed him roughly away or made a pained expression. Dean knew he was hurting but he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Even if he did tell Dean, he was sure he wouldn't understand. The language barrier was getting thinner but it was still hard for Castiel to convey most things. The majority that Castiel had learned in these past days pertained to sex and food, which really didn't help their situation.

Gabriel wasn't a wealth of information any longer and Castiel no longer wished to speak with him. He was moody and only responded favorably to Dean. When he wasn't leaving for work that is. When he was Castiel would burst into tears or yell at him. It didn't make sense because every other moment was completely fine. Perhaps Castiel just really didn't wish to be separated from him and it was really bugging Dean.

He could understand why Castiel might not want him to leave. Crowley gave all of them a giant fright. Even Dean found himself a little worried every time he left. He knew he had instructed Gabriel to make sure the doors were correctly locked and that no one could come in but he also knew it probably wouldn't stop someone like Crowley. He was the type to enter a house without any permission and stalk other people. He was highly dangerous. Gabriel knew he couldn't hunt any longer and had to wait for Dean. He accepted it as he, also, didn't want to take any chances. Castiel, however, was very unhappy about the whole arrangement.

Dean had gone over what should happen if he did leave for Lizzie's birthday party. Gabriel and Castiel were to go back to their cove. There they would be safe and they would be somewhere they were comfortable at. They had everything they needed and Dean wouldn't have to worry about Crowley finding them.

Dean was starting to think everything would be alright. He hadn't heard about Crowley lately unless it was from Sam. He was hours away from any of them and he hadn't heard from any of the town's people that he had come around any time after that. Hopefully, the man would never come back. However, it was still a worry that someone, anyone could find out about them at any moment. He was starting to understand their fears of humans. He had to admit not all of them would be as kind as he was. He knew they should be afraid but he had to work. He wasn't going to be able to provide if he didn't work and there was no way he was going to live in their world. He liked fish just as much as the other guy but he needed his beef. There were just some things people couldn't sacrifice for love. For him it was beer and burgers.

However, he knew that Gabriel and Castiel would be fine while he was gone. They both were excellent hunters and would be able to be well fed while he was gone. Mating season was coming to a close and Castiel had a mark to push away any potential suitors. Gabriel had promised to make sure Castiel ate well and stayed healthy. Though the dominant was a little annoyed at the fact that he had to promise. He considered his work done when it came to Castiel. He didn't want to baby sit his brother when he knew he didn't have to but Dean felt better if he agreed to watch over him. After all, Castiel wasn't acting normal and may have more issues than he is admitting to.

It was the morning before the day he would leave, that Castiel vomited. There was no warning that he was even feeling ill and Dean was shocked by his sudden change. That morning they had woken up normally, engaged in their normal morning ritual and headed to the kitchen. Castiel was as loving as he always had been. He liked being held close when Dean carried him around and peppered his mate with plenty of kisses. However, when Dean began to cook it all changed.

Castiel was placed in his chair by the table to wait for breakfast. They were alone in the kitchen at the time because Gabriel was taking his time waking up but Dean didn't mind. He liked it better when he cooked without the dominant in the room. He wouldn't have to keep telling him that he wasn't going to put sugar on the bacon. He didn't care if the creature had heard of brown sugar bacon. There will be no sugary bacon in his breakfast. He was in the middle of actually cooking sugarless bacon when it had occurred.

Castiel's face scrunched up as he smelled the aroma of the sizzling bacon. He paled which was something that was a bit of a feat seeing that he was already so naturally pale. Before Dean could even ask what was wrong, the creature turned away and vomited all over the floor. Castiel turned to look at Dean with a frightened expression. His bottom lip started to quiver and the man was sure the breeder was about to cry.

“It's alright.” He smiled reassuringly to the creature and grabbed a roll of paper towels. He wasn't really excited about using this method but he didn't have a mop. Thankfully, it was before he ate so there was more liquid than anything. However, it still made Dean's face scrunch up in disgust. Castiel noticed his expression and looked down ashamed.“I'll clean it up.”

It was at this time, Gabriel decided to grace everyone with his presence. He slithered in slowly as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. He paused when he noticed something wasn't quite right. He looked down at the mess Dean was cleaning and appeared horrified.

“I don't want whatever he ate.” Gabriel shook his head and put up his hands to shield himself. “I'll just starve.”

“I didn't feed him anything yet.” Dean told him sternly as he continued to clean the mess. Castiel sighed sadly and slid off his chair. He refused to return and said a few confusing words. Apparently, he didn't know enough words to convey correctly what he wanted to. After some translating, Dean found out Castiel was telling him he wasn't hungry anymore and felt too sick to even try to eat. Dean sighed. He couldn't leave him alone in this condition and Lizzie expected him to arrive tomorrow! He had to think of something and quick.

The next day came faster than he wanted it to. He packed up his clothes and a few supplies he may need, all while Castiel watched curiously. A few times he had to smack away a tentacle from pulling out items from his bags. Castiel pouted but didn't say a word as Dean went outside to toss his bags into the back seat. Opening his trunk, he leaned his whole torso inside and felt the sides of it. Nodding to himself, he pulled out some items and tossed them into the back seat as well.

Gabriel waited for him by the door with a neutral expression that Dean couldn't decipher. He had the door open just a crack in case anyone was hiding about. Dean wasn't sure if the dominant was completely fine with their arrangement or was merely putting on a brave face. He was usually all smiles and jokes but this morning, things were different. He ate the food Dean made him without complaint, he helped Dean pack and even got Castiel's things gathered. He was acting a little too nice.

“You sure about this?” He questioned once Dean entered the house again. He didn't look concern at all. Instead, he looked as if he was just checking up on the human. As if there was no danger in any of this for him or Castiel.

“Are you?” Dean countered giving Gabriel a skeptical look. There was no way the guy could be so calm about this situation.

“I was born for this.” There was something off when he said those words. He had said them like he was full of confidence but it didn't seem genuine. Dean was unconvinced that Gabriel wasn't worried at all. It made sense that he was. After all, they would be taking great risks no matter which way they chose.

“Right.”

Dean went through the house to make sure he didn't forget anything. Gabriel helped where he could, suggesting items that Dean may possibly need. He even carried around a little check list and checked off items that they had. The language he wrote wasn't English and he was sure it was in their native language. Dean didn't even know they had a written language at all. He assumed they only spoke to one another. Gabriel mentioned that they didn't write often and would usually use writing to make signs. They would write signs to warn about boats, list the animals found in certain areas to make hunting easier and to label their nests. They also used writing to chisel a history on the walls of their nests. Breeders would often read these histories and either be impressed or bored. But writing wasn't very important for daily uses and most of their kind only practiced writing notes on stones for mating season.

Gabriel was excited about paper more than Dean could imagine. He guessed paper really didn't have much use under water. Gabriel was, also, excited to pretend to be a record keeper. He called himself that but he was really just checking off a list. Apparently, in their society, a clan leader would have someone chisel their notes and stories. So, Gabriel felt mighty important carrying his checklist. He also seemed to be excited about the whole thing which only made Dean worry more.

Castiel was different, however. Unlike Gabriel, who could put on a mask of calmness, the breeder was an open book. He kept watching Dean move about from a distance. He didn't reach out to his mate or try to garner his attention in any way. He just watched with wide eyes of wonder and apprehension. Sometimes their eyes would meet and almost immediately, Castiel will slide away. Dean didn't know what was going on with his mate but he decided to let him be.

He threw up again that morning. It was just the same as before and nothing really settled his stomach. He spent the majority of that morning lying in Dean's bed with a pout. However, Dean didn't want to take a chance with Castiel's stomach hurting like that. He was worried the poor creature would get even more sick as time went on.

“If anything goes wrong just-”

“I think we got it, Dean.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he interrupted. He thought that Dean was over reacting. He had explained over and over again that Castiel's symptoms didn't seem dire. They were odd and it was obvious the breeder was ill but it was nothing their species couldn't handle. “I think we'll be fine if you measured correctly.”

Dean nodded but he was still unconvinced. He was worried about everything that could go wrong. No matter how much they talked about it. No matter how many times they went over strategies and hiding plans, he was sure someone would notice. Something would go wrong no matter what they did. If he wasn't there by Castiel's side, he could die before he even got home. Dean knew it was ridiculous to think like that. He knew Castiel had a better chance there than any where else. However, in his condition, how could they expect him to swim to the underwater cave?

“I'm going to check around the area first.” Dean told the dominant and walked towards the door.

“You do that.” Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. He knew as long as they were careful nothing would happen. After all, their species was able to remain undetected for hundreds of years. They were masters at keeping hidden. Dean was worrying over nothing. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was Gabriel was also nervous but he tried to pretend he wasn't. Someone had to seem calm about the matter.

After a few more checks, some more packing and getting things ready, Dean jumped into the driver seat and started the drive to Sioux Falls.

Over at that town, Sam was preparing his guest room for his brother. He had bought a three bedroom house with a two car garage with his salary as a lawyer. His adoptive parents had told him many times that the house was a little excessive. However, Sam always hoped that one day he would find someone to share his home with. Also, if Dean ever felt the need to come home, he would have somewhere he knew he was safe to stay.

Sam knew Dean felt like he was a burden to the Singers. No amount of convincing him otherwise worked. Dean truly felt that he wasn't someone anyone wanted around. Sam could remember few times when their past foster parents had argued about it. He had blamed all those past couples for making his brother feel so worthless.

Dean was a smart man who cared about his family above everything else. He may have made a couple of wrong choices in life but he was still a good person and an excellent older brother. He was only acting out as a child because of everything he had to go through. Sam couldn't imagine the pain Dean went through after they lost their parents. He wasn't truly old enough to understand that they were really gone. He was merely a toddler at the time and couldn't even remember what his parents were like. Dean could and he never forgot.

No matter how nice the foster family was they didn't always seem to like Dean. He would act up in school and his grades always left something to be desired. He wasn't as obedient as Sam and didn't understand some of the harsher rules some families had. This of course made them quite cross and they would wonder why Dean wasn't like his smart and sweet little brother.

Sam use to believe that one day their real parents would come back and take them away. Dean use to tell him that he was right and that one day they would return. But, Dean was only humoring him. Sam knew that now. Dean always felt that he could take care of Sam better than any of the families they had met before.

That's why the Singers were so different. They knew Dean was still hurting from when he lost his parents. No one ever gave him time to truly grieve them. He was just shoved from one home to the next. Sam was an angel but Dean fought them about everything. However, Bobby was stubborn and was able to reach out to Dean through some similarities he had with their original father. He realized Dean liked the idea of working on cars and John was a mechanic before he died. So, one day, he asked Dean to help him fix up a car and things began to run smoother than before. He never gave up on Dean no matter how many times neighbors asked if he was going to keep him around. The same with Karen. She would love them both equally no matter what their achievements were. Any time Dean came home, he was greeted with a warm home and the faint smell of pie which quickly became his favorite dessert.

So, Dean's only thought of repaying them was staying away? Sam couldn't understand that way of thinking. They would have been more than happy if Dean had came back to stay in his old room. They hadn't changed it even after all those years. Sam's room quickly became a library to hold all the random books his adoptive father picked up over the years. However, Dean's had remained untouched. They still hoped that he would come home one day.

It was late in the afternoon when Dean's car entered Sam's driveway. Sam had expected him to arrive around lunch. In fact, Dean specifically said he would arrive around that time. Why he was so late, Sam didn't know. Perhaps he had to make unexpected pit stops or he was more reluctant to leave the tentacle creatures alone than he had thought.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam walked across his lawn over to the car noticing his brother wasn't exiting the driver's seat. “How was your drive?”

“Exhausting.” Dean turned to look at the garage doors in front of him and nodded towards the,. “Can you let me and baby into the garage.”

Sam looked at his brother incredulously. He knew his brother loved that car but a little rain wasn't going to hurt it. In fact, over where he lived there was no garage. So, why he wanted to shield his car from the weather now was beyond him. It could be that he wanted to protect his car from other things rather than weather. Dean was a rebel at school and some people did come to dislike him. However, no one really hated Dean and they wouldn't even try to harm his car. It was a well known fact that Dean was rather protective of his car. No one would mess with it; they weren't suicidal.

“Dean, no one is going to mess with your car.” Sam assured him while he shook his head. “Remember this is an uneventful town.”

“Sammy.” Dean turned to look at him with a tense expression that he couldn't read. Dean was serious about allowing his car into the garage. Something important was about to happen. He didn't know what he was but judging by his brother's expression, he needed to get that car into the garage. “Just let me and baby into your garage. I don't care how you do it but we need to get into the garage.”

“What's got into you?” His brother didn't respond making Sam sighed heavily. “Fine. I'll move some stuff around. Wait here.”

For a man who lived on his own, Sam liked to keep a lot of things in his garage. It was mostly exercise equipment which was a little difficult to move. He would have asked Dean for help but he was a guest. It was also his fault for having such a mess in the first place. Once he cleared a large enough area for the Impala, he opened the garage door to allow his brother in.

“Going to tell me why I needed to let you in?” He asked once his brother's car was fully situated. Dean exited his vehicle and shrugged a little.

“Close the garage door first.” He pointed towards the open door and Sam pressed a button to close it shut. This was getting ridiculous. What was with all the secrecy? Was it the birthday present for Lizzie? He hoped it wasn't anything inappropriate or living. He knew Dean wouldn't do anything like that to her but all this secrecy was making him worry. Sighing, he turned back to his brother with a questioning look. Dean nodded and walked towards his trunk. “Don't panic.”

“Why would I-” The trunk flung open causing Sam to gasp in shock. Dean shrugged with an apologetic look as two pairs of eyes looked up at him curiously. “What have you done?”

“Heya, Sammy.” Gabriel practically sang as he slid one tentacle out from the trunk to touch Sam's hand. He gave the tall man a cheeky smile.“Miss me?”


	25. Chapter 25

The ride there had been long and tough on all of them. Dean had to put up with Gabriel's incessant complaining which was the biggest problem of the whole ride. There were a few times they had to stop somewhere secluded for nature calling one of the creatures. Dean either had to take a random road and get somewhere hidden enough or Gabriel threatened it wouldn't be clear water he would be dumping from the small pool.

Finding a place they would be hidden from others took longer than he had planned. However, he knew he couldn't risk anyone seeing them, even if they were just driving by. Then, of course, Gabriel complained about not having enough water and being cramped. Castiel kept whining about things Dean couldn't begin to understand and tried desperately to leave the trunk. The whole ride was just horrible and made him realize he should have never brought them. However, he wouldn't have felt safe leaving them by themselves. Dean barely felt safe bringing them but there was no way to keep Castiel by his side all day. If it wasn't for fear that his family might react negatively, Dean would take him to the party as well. He just felt Crowley could pop up anywhere.

Castiel reached out for him from the trunk as Sam continued to rant about how stupid he was for taking them along. Dean knew it was stupid and didn't need Sam reminding him. He tried to ignore his brother and just focus on his mate. Castiel took the ride the hardest. He was already ill and cranky without having to be cooped up in the trunk of a car. It was rather cramped back there especially with two tentacle monsters. He couldn't even fit both of the pools in the back and the two had to make do with one. The other pool had been tossed into his back seat (unfilled of course). Dean knew how bad it was to be around Gabriel. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be glued next to him for more than 6 hours. Castiel deserved to be freed quickly.

He scooped up his mate and held him close, ignoring the looks it got him. He still hadn't told Sam about their relationship change. He had plenty of time to tell him but he just couldn't figure out when or how to actually tell him. He was still worried about what he might think when he found out about their now permanent mate status.

Sam sighed heavily as he watched Castiel curl up against Dean as the man held him. Glancing over at Gabriel, he saw the creature was looking up at him with expectant eyes. Dean guessed Sam must have given up the moment he saw those wide golden eyes because he heard another sigh come from the man. He scooped Gabriel in his arms and looked down at the pool in the trunk. Turning to Dean, he gave him his best bitch face and shook his head.

“Get their pools.” He told his older brother as he began to walk inside his house.“You're lucky I have an extra guest room.”

He led them into his home and Dean could only marvel at the size of it. He could now see what his adoptive parents were saying all along; it was excessive for just one person. It was probably excessive for both him and Sam. The place was huge and Dean wondered if this was just his brother flaunting his huge salary for no reason. It didn't seem like Sam to do such a thing. He was never one to show off. However, no other reason justified Sam having such a large house. He would say he was overcompensating but Dean knew better. He was unhappy about it but he knew better.

Sam dropped Gabriel onto the bed in the other guest room. The dominant already began speaking animatedly about how many breeders tried to court him during mating season and how nice his nest was. Sam nodded distractedly not understanding why Gabriel felt the need to flaunt his attractiveness to his species so much. He guessed it was some way their species showed dominance. Obviously, they must be competing who had the most admirers. He could only figure that because Gabriel brought up the topic every time they spoke. He talked about how well he hunted, how some breeders noticed him and how meticulous his nest was. He was always bragging about how wonderful a bachelor he was and how he hadn't courted a single one. Sam admitted that since Jess, who decided it was best to break up then try a long distance relationship, he hadn't dated much. However, he didn't go around boasting about it.

“Why can't I stay with you, Sammy?” Gabriel asked after some more boasting. He tried his best to look innocent and sweet as he asked. It worked for Castiel. The only problem was Sam knew him better than that and just rolled his eyes.

“It's Sam and the guest room will be fine.” Looking back Sam noticed Dean placing Castiel's pool and Castiel into the other guest room. “Dean, let Cas stay in the guest room.”

“No, it will be fine.” Dean told him as he tossed Gabriel's pool into the room. Sam was getting really tired of how rudely Dean treated Gabriel. He could have easily walked into the room and placed it down. He saw him do so with Castiel's pool.

Sam walked to the hallway and suggested that Castiel stay in the guest room once more. He had heard mating season was over now from Gabriel. He knew Castiel wasn't mate hungry anymore but that didn't mean Dean could continue leading him on. However, no matter what he said, Dean refused. He even placed Castiel's pool right next to his bed.

Castiel was completely content with anything Dean did. The scar on his neck seemed deeper and hadn't faded at all. Sam felt a little bad. That meant that Castiel would never find a mate if Dean didn't finalize it. He couldn't believe after everything that happened, Dean was still the same as always. Gabriel slid next to him and looked up.

“What are you looking at?” Gabriel asked as he noticed Sam staring at Castiel. The creature looked between the breeder and Sam with a deep frown. “Stop being a cock block and leave the newly mated couple alone.”

“Wait, what?” Newly mated meant they had just recently got together. This wasn't just about courtship and he knew it. They must have sealed the deal.

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Dean muttered as he glared at the dominant.

“You're welcome!” Gabriel was confused. He didn't know he had done anything to be thanked for. “Wait, what did I do?”

“You mated him?” Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. The last thing he heard about the situation was Dean having his big gay freak out with the added problem of tentacles. Dean didn't even like the idea of commitment. He hated the idea so much he never once stayed in a town long enough to create a lasting relationship. “I thought you said you didn't know if you even liked each other.”

“Well, Cas and I are pretty happy with the situation.” Dean shrugged as if he hadn't been mentally battling the whole thing for days. He smiled easily as if he hadn't tortured Sam with his indecisiveness and made everything so frustrating during his stay there. “Don't seem to have a problem yet.”

“Wow, Dean.” It wasn't quite the way he wished to express himself but he couldn't find the words he was looking for. He didn't know how to formulate the correct words that would show his brother how confused, angry, worried and somewhat relieved he was. He didn't know how Dean just suddenly decided that he was alright with being with a creature for life. He was angry he went through all that trouble for nothing and that Dean hadn't the decency to tell him about this development. He was worried that Dean had jumped in too fast and this might end horribly. Dean was impulsive and it would only come out bad if this was on a whim. Also, Castiel wasn't human and didn't speak English. They got together in a matter of weeks and knew nothing about each other. There was no turning back and Sam really didn't want to see either of them getting hurt. However, he was relieved that all the pushing and pulling was over and that Dean had finally settled down. “You know this is forever now?”

“It has crossed my mind.” Once again, Dean shrugged like the whole thing wasn't a big problem. Sam couldn't believe he was being so calm about this. Dean use to freak out the moment a girl talked about being his one and only. Here he was with Castiel basically admitting that he was going to stay with the creature forever. It was a big step for him and frankly, Sam couldn't understand what had gotten into him. There must be something about Castiel that he couldn't see and it must have worked its magic on Dean.“But there's no take backs.”

“Well, as long as you used a condom because-” He paused as he noticed Dean's guilty expression. He gasped in shock that his brother would be that careless. “You didn't use a condom?”

“I didn't have one on me.” Dean looked down refusing to look Sam in the eyes and shrug once again. Sam was getting really irritated with his shrugging and not taking any of this seriously. “And what does it matter?”

“He's a breeder, Dean.” Sam told him giving his brother an incredulous look. “They breed! It's in their name.”

Dean sighed and looked back at Castiel. The breeder smiled softly at him but it quickly faded when he noticed his distressed expression. Slowly, the creature began to move off the bed and towards his mate. Sam started thinking back to everything Dean had told him before. A thought hit him so hard that he looked over at Dean in shock. Dean must have had a similar thought as he looked over at Sam with a very worried expression.

“You said he's been throwing up lately.” Sam only said what they both were thinking. Even though that was true, Dean's eyes still widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

“No, Sammy.” He held a hand in front of him as if to try to physically stop Sam's words from getting to him. “Don't you dare.”

“Dean, you didn't use a condom.” Sam sighed and looked down at Gabriel for some backup. Gabriel, unfortunately, wasn't following their conversation the way Sam had hoped.

“What's a condom?” The dominant asked instead. “I hear it so often but no one straight up says what it is.”

“Not now, Gabe.” Sam placed a hand on the dominant's head in order to calm him down. It seemed to do the trick. Turning back to Dean, he noticed that his brother was in another mental battle. “Breeders are in their most fertile period during mating season. Remember?”

“He couldn't be.” Dean didn’t want to think about children now of all times. He was having a hard enough time worrying about Castiel since Crowley had shown up. Now he had to worry about a possible other creature. It wasn't just a creature, it was his child! Dean shook his head. There was no way Castiel could have gotten pregnant. Gabriel said he had low fertility compared to other breeders. So, it wasn't possible for him to get pregnant so fast.

“Dean?” Castiel tugged on his shirt worriedly. Dean didn't pay him any attention as he was too busy freaking out about hypothetical children.

“Can I have a condom?” Gabriel asked Sam since there was a period of silence.

“Not now, Gabe.” Sam told him despite the fact that the dominant was sure he wasn't interrupting anything. All that was happening was Dean thinking really hard. He didn't understand why the man would think so much. He should just go with the current and be happy.

“So, I can have one later?”

“Gabriel, adults are talking.” Dean was the one to speak up now. His tone was highly condescending and Sam immediately took offense to it. Gabriel had only nodded in understanding but Sam was sure it was only because he didn't quite understand tone.

“Don't talk to him like that.” Sam growled feeling angrier than he had expected. For some reason, he felt that it was his duty to defend Gabriel.

“Hey, he eats my food and lives under my roof.” Dean said with yet another uncaring shrug. “I'll talk to him anyway I damn please.”

Castiel looked between the two brothers with apprehension. The poor creature must have been confused to why the two men began speaking tensely to each other. Then suddenly a new look came across the creature's face. Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

“Guys.”

“No, you won't.” Sam didn't care if Dean took care of Gabriel's needs, it didn't give him the right to talk down to him. Gabriel was a very smart creature. He knew so much about two different worlds and could speak two different languages. His English was almost perfectly fluent. He still had problems here and there but that was to be expected. “He's a person, Dean, and he's just curious.”

“Guys, Castiel is looking mighty green.”

“I don't give a damn if he was curious.” Dean growled. “He's annoying as fuck.”

“Guys.”

“Maybe if you took the time to get-” Sam noticed Castiel becoming wobbly as he sat next to Dean. His face was paler than usual and he looked pained. “What's wrong with him?”

Suddenly, everything Castiel had ate that day was poured onto Sam's clean, white carpet. Sam's jaw dropped as he watched the breeder cough a bit before straightening up. His carpet was ruined. It had to be picked up immediately or it would stain. Quickly, Sam moved past them all to find some paper towels leaving Dean to look down at the mess by his shoes.

“Gross! Ugh!” He responded trying to move his feet away from the mess. He looked at his shoes and was pleased to find they were still clean. As he checked himself, he heard a soft sniffle. Castiel had begun crying again, ashamed at what he had done. Dean moved him a little away from the mess and tried to calm him down.“No, no. It's okay.”

Castiel continued to sniffle and look completely distraught despite his best efforts. Dean didn't understand. It wasn't his fault. He had been feeling ill for a while and the ride there probably did his stomach no favors. However, Castiel still seemed to think it was his fault and looked so ashamed.

“I tried to warn you.” Gabriel told him but he didn't listen. He was too busy picking up Castiel and holding him close. He whispered soothing words to him in order to get him to stop being so sad. He knew Castiel couldn't understand but he did it anyway.

Sam was convinced Castiel was pregnant. After he cleaned up the mess, he insisted that Dean go buy a pregnancy test so that they could find out. Dean, of course, refused. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Castiel being pregnant even if it seemed like the only logical conclusion. He, also, didn't want to see the cashier's look when he brought a pregnancy test to the counter.

Sam had rolled his eyes and decided to do it himself. When he returned, Gabriel translated the instructions to Castiel. The breeder seemed worried and didn't really understand what the test was for. Gabriel had only told him to pee on the stick and knew his brother had no idea why. However, the breeder had always been obedient and went to do what he was told. It was then that they learned that Castiel's species didn't know how to use a toilet. However, Sam had told Dean that he would be cleaning the floor because he had already taken care of the last Castiel masterpiece.

“I still don't understand.” Gabriel spoke as they all waited for the results. “How does peeing on the stick work? How does the stick know? Is it a robot?”

“No, well it is electronic. Was that what you meant?” Gabriel nodded but Sam wasn't sure if he really meant it. “It has something to do with hormone levels or something.”

“So, it just reacts to the amount of hormones or something?”

“You know what a hormone is but not how pregnancy tests work?” Dean had Castiel happily sitting in his lap allowing his tentacles to wrap around him. Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the man.

“Do you know how it works?” He asked and when Dean couldn't respond, he smiled victoriously. “Besides I've watched plenty of television so the topic has come up at times. Hey, Dean. How do you make a hormone?”

“Why are you asking me?” Dean peered down at his mate, who was busy tracing circles on his shoulder, and smiled. “I'm not some type of nerd who knows that crap.”

“Dean, they come from glands.” Sam told him with an irritated look. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and shrugged. The breeder sighed happily.

“Nope.”

“What do you mean nope?” Sam was sure he answered the question correctly but now, Gabriel was telling him he was wrong.

“How do you make a hormone?” The dominant asked again with a large smile.

“I told you-”

“Wrong!” Gabriel put his hand up to stop Sam from speaking. “You don't pay her.”

“Wow. I didn't expect that” Dean started to laugh. Castiel looked up at him confused but smiled anyway. He didn't understand why everyone was laughing but it was much better than everyone arguing. A small, beeping noise caught everyone's attention. Sam touched his watch and the sound went away.

“Dean, it's time.”

Dean liked to think he wasn't afraid of anything. He would like to think when something arose, that he would face it bravely. However, the moment Sam's alarm went off, he was filled with fear. What if it was positive? What if it was negative? He didn't know what to feel about the situation. Castiel and he were mated for life. Having children was the logical next step but Dean wasn't ready for kids. He babysat a bit but he didn't really have any experience. The closest he had was Sam when he was young. He guessed he did a good job but he had adoptive parents to help him out. No one would be able to help his child. How would he live? Where would he live?

Dean walked over to the pregnancy test not knowing what he was hoping for. If it was negative, would he be disappointed or relieved. He was glad Castiel didn't know the test was going on. He didn't know if the creature would be apprehensive or hopeful. Probably hopeful as it seemed like his whole goal was to make a baby. Looking down at the test, the results were clear: Positive.

“Wow, Dean.” Dean hadn't known Sam was standing directly behind him. His voice shocked him and caused him to jump a little. So much for not being afraid of anything. “You don't even have a job.”

“I'm a bartender.” He was glad he had gotten the job earlier. At least, he didn't look like a complete failure.

“Thanks for the update.” Sam gave his brother a tense look reminding Dean that he hadn't told him everything. He was just so busy with work, bills, Castiel's illness- No, Castiel's pregnancy. Dean placed his hand over his mouth. Castiel was pregnant. He was going to have a child. “What are you going to do? What if it comes out with two tentacles or some mutant feet or multiple feet or-”

“Stop right there.” Dean didn't want to think about what horrible combinations could come from this. “Not a word about my monster baby. Oh my god, I have a monster baby.”

Gabriel listened to their conversation from outside the door. Dean saw the dominant move over to Castiel and start speaking to him. The breeder's face went from confused to elated in a matter of seconds. His smile was so bright and tears began to well up in his eyes. Dean watched as the breeder embraced his brother in happiness and sighed. Castiel's face seemed to make Dean forget about all his fears. They still were there but for that moment, he didn't think about them. All he could think about was how happy Castiel was to know that he was with child. Dean sighed.

What was he going to tell his family? How could he? He was going to be a father and they couldn't know. No one could know. What kind of father would he be if he can't let anyone know he was going to have a child?

Now, what was he going to do?

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

  Night came quickly. Castiel wasn't sure how long he had been in the trunk but the sun had left almost as soon as they were settled in Sam's nest. It was a nice nest. Much nicer than any dominant's nest he had ever seen. It was sturdy and smooth. Some parts of the ground was soft and comfortable. Sam must really be hoping to attract plenty of breeders. If he was a breeder who judged a dominant based on nests alone, he would have given Sam a few stones. It was a remarkable place.

Gabriel had told him about human nest habits. It seemed dominants didn't always build their own nests. They seemed to buy them from more efficient dominants. It seemed pretty silly to exchange goods for a nest you didn't work on. Did human breeders not care about their dominant's skills and mind? Castiel shook his head. He was glad he saw Dean working on his nest. He was a dominant that truly cared and even though his nest wasn't as lavish as his brother's, Castiel found it was much better. Dean had actually put his own work into his nest and it still looked nice. He was much more worthy of his affection than a dominant that had others build for him.

Gabriel informed Castiel that they would be having Chinese takeout for dinner as Dean chatted on the phone. Castiel wasn't sure what any of that meant. However, he knew Dean wouldn't allow him to eat anything that wasn't pleasant, so he accepted it. He would eat this Chinese takeout happily with his mate. He just didn't understand the whole process of this takeout. Gabriel mentioned that another human would be delivering the food. It confused the breeder even more.

What did human dominants do? They got nests from others and did nothing to capture their own food. Now they were going to have their food delivered to them from others. How did human breeders find this attractive? Dominants were suppose to provide. How was this providing? Castiel was starting to feel proud of Dean. He always came with more food and prepared it himself. He may not have captured the food himself but he did harvest it. Usually a breeder harvested plants and fruit but Castiel was better at hunting than any other breeder. It was only right that Dean would be good at harvesting. Mated pairs should compliment each other well. Dean was an excellent provider and Castiel couldn't be happier with his choice.

Sam was a rather weak dominant. He had his nest given to him and he seemed to have others provide him with food. It was strange and made Castiel wonder if Sam was unpopular with breeders like he was once unpopular with dominants. After all, Sam's behavior was much more like a breeder than a dominant. Perhaps that was what Gabriel saw in him. Perhaps it was what attracted him to Sam. However, a dominant with a dominant pairing was rare and stories of them producing offspring was even rarer. Castiel knew what it was like trying to court one of your own. In the end, a real dominant was better than a dominant-like breeder. Gabriel's fancy would change once a human breeder showed interest. He felt bad for Sam since he would have such a hard time attracting breeders with his lack of dominant skills but he found Dean. Obviously, there was a beautiful breeder out there for him and he just had to wait it out.

When the food arrived, Sam went to retrieve it and gave the man some leaf like material. Castiel wasn't supposed to get near in fear that their kind would be exposed but he was smart. He only leaned a little towards the hallway just to see what was going on. Castiel wanted to learn more about humans and understand their way of life. He learned so much about human dominant habits that he was sure he was gaining some sort of understanding of them.

It was all for his child after all. He wanted to raise his child with the knowledge of both worlds so that when mating season came, the child would be prepared to court anyone of their choosing. Castiel knew breeder or dominant, their child would be beautiful. Dean was such a sight to behold and he was sure their child would be lovely enough to gain any of their kinds attentions.

Castiel was over joyed when he had heard the news. He didn't even think he would become pregnant during this mating season. Even the most fertile of breeders didn't become with child every mating season. Food and comfort was tough to come by for their kind. If a breeder mated with a weak dominant, they may not receive enough nutrients to be able to hold a healthy liter. Breeders could hold up to four babies at a time. The more fertile the breeder, the more she could hold. This insured that once pregnant, at least one would survive till birth. Food was tough to come by and the amount a breeder needed to sustain so many lives was outstanding. Castiel had heard stories of dominants starving themselves in hopes that more of the liter would survive. However, even the most fertile of breeders usually birthed two living and had to endure the agony of losing the others. Castiel was sure he wasn't fertile enough to carry more than one. So, he worried about losing this new found joy.

Dean was an excellent provider. He would not have to worry about him not catching anything or finding enough to sustain the child. His nest was free from the harsh currents that may push a breeder into rocks or other horrible things. No predators entered his nest, so when he did give birth, their baby will not fall victim to a hungry creature. Best of all there were no clan struggles.

Clan struggles were what killed the dominant who fathered him and his siblings. So many dominants and breeders were killed that day. There was a truce when the leader of his clan and brother, Michael mated to one of the other clan's breeders. There was now peace. However, there were other clans and their kind warred very often. Castiel was happy that the peaceful waters of the lake would protect his offspring and hopefully there would be more to come later.

Dean spread the Chinese food onto the coffee table before him. There were so many smells that he had never experienced before. He looked into the white boxes as his mate brought out some thin plates to eat on. The food looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Dean had been giving him so many things to eat that he had never tried before. Most of it was delicious but once in a while, he found something he wasn't quite fond of. Suddenly, he began to feel nauseous again.

He was pregnant. He had to eat or his baby may not live. He had heard many stories from other breeders about losing their liter early. Some of the breeders didn't know why they had lost them. Castiel didn't want to risk it. He was already sure he would only have one, he didn't want to risk losing his only child. This was a miracle for him and he wanted to show Dean that he had chosen a good mate. He had to eat some food. He had to find a way to stomach it if only to keep from losing his child.

Gabriel noticed his ill expression but Castiel waved him off. He didn't want to worry his brother especially when he was busy trying to court Sam. The dominant was placing different food s onto the human's plates with a small smile. Sam spoke to him as he did so and graciously accepted the plate. Castiel was impressed by his brother's courting skills. He hadn't even caught the food himself and yet Sam accepted it with a smile. Perhaps the two might work out after all.

Dean tried the same behavior with him. He smiled shyly at his mate and leaned closer to him. He was unsure if his mate was happy with him earlier. His mate seemed so distressed and unhappy when he spoke with Sam. When Gabriel had told him he was with child, he had become so happy that he had forgotten why Dean was so upset earlier. The breeder sighed. If Dean was better now, he guessed it wasn't that important after all.

He tried a few bites of the Chinese food when there was a knock on the door. Castiel froze in fear. Memories of Crowley came back to the surface. The man had come in after he knocked. He had forced himself inside and stared at him and Gabriel. His look was predatory and all the horrible stories he had heard about humans reentered his mind. He was sure if Crowley found out about their kind, he would be cut up just like the elders said he would.

Dean quickly scooped Castiel up into his arms and raced to another room. Gabriel slid behind them quickly as Sam went to check who was at the door. The two creatures huddled in a small room just as cramped as the trunk of his mate's car. There were thick cloths hanging from the ceiling and coverings for human's mutated tentacles on the floor.

It was terribly dark inside. Castiel couldn't see a thing from where he was. He could hear a higher tone voice speaking with the two men. Sam opened the door to their room a little to place another piece of clothing onto the ceiling. At least, Castiel thought it was the ceiling. Apparently, there was a bar above them where the clothes seemed to stay on. When Sam left, Gabriel opened the door just a crack to see what was going on.

“I'm scared, Gabriel.” Castiel kept his voice low and was trembling from fear. His hands fell to his stomach trying to cover it protectively. “My baby.” He had just found out that he was with child. He was frightened that whoever had come would cut him up and destroy the miracle inside him. He could feel his eyes tearing up as he realized he didn't want to lose the baby more than he cared for his own well being.

“It's a human breeder.” Gabriel leaned more towards the crack, swaying his head side to side to get a better look. “I don't think she's a threat.”

Castiel could hear her speaking but he still didn't know what she was saying. He wished he could have learned English more during the mating season. If he had, he would know what she was speaking about and if it was a threat or not. However, there was very little talking that happened during that time.

Gabriel's jaw tightened as he watched what was happening outside. Castiel could hear both Dean and Sam speaking to the woman and her speaking back. They all sounded relaxed and happy. It didn't seem like anything would be the matter. However, there was so much emotion in Gabriel's eyes. The most prevalent one being hurt.

“What's wrong?” Castiel questioned in a whisper. He was confused. It didn't sound like anything was going wrong on the outside. It didn't seem like anyone was being hurt. So, why did Gabriel have such an expression. “What is happening?”

“Nothing.” Gabriel responded and closed the door softly. It was dark again and Castiel couldn't see the expression on his brother's face. However, he could hear the soft tremble in his voice. “She's young and beautiful.”

“Oh, Gabriel.” Castiel's face softened in sympathy. However, it was useless seeing that his brother could not see his face in this darkness.“I'm so sorry.”

The voices changed. The woman's voice became teasing or more hostile, Castiel didn't know. He could hear the others frantically speaking to her. Castiel didn't know what they were saying but he assumed the worse. He inched closer to his brother trembling once more. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He could hear his brother's heart quickening as he was also afraid. Was she looking for them? Were they about to be found?

There were footsteps heading towards them. Gabriel shoved Castiel from him and moved away. Castiel almost cried in dismay but his thought was back to his stomach. His tentacles wrapped around him in an effort to keep the baby safe. Why wasn't Gabriel going to protect him? Soon he felt clothing being piled on him. He understood what Gabriel was doing. He was hiding him.

There wasn't enough to hide them both completely. Castiel knew that his brother was sacrificing himself for him and he couldn't let that happen. But his brother was a strong dominant and held him still as he piled on more clothing onto him covering him completely.

Castiel heard the door open and a gasp. He couldn't see what was happening. He didn't want his brother to be cut up. However, he also wanted to protect his unborn child. He found himself frozen under the clothes to afraid to act.

He could hear the breeder speaking and he heard his brother's voice as well. He could only pick out a few words that he had heard often during mating season. Words like naked and sex caught his attention. He heard Dean and Sam speak as if they were begging. Then he could hear a harsh tone coming from his brother and some shuffling. He heard footsteps leave the closet and the door close a bit. He shook off the clothing to see if he could look through the crack himself. When he was finally able to see outside, he saw the men pushing the breeder out the door quickly. She was talking frantically about something pertaining to sex as the word was said a few times.

She was not facing him but he could see her long, brown hair and slender frame. She was much curvier than he and was probably much more fertile. He saw her face a few times as she looked back and Gabriel was right, she was beautiful. Before the two could close the door on her, she leaped over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. Castiel's breath got caught in his throat. He expected to see his mate push her away but he didn't.

Dean was holding another breeder close to him. He was inhaling her scent and was wrapped in her arms. Castiel couldn't believe the audacity of such an action. To display such a blatant show of infidelity was beyond his understanding. Gabriel had told him that humans were unfaithful and would change mates frequently. He just didn't want to believe it.

The woman left quickly as if nothing was the matter. Looking to his side, he saw that Gabriel had a long, tan coat over his bottom half. He didn't expose himself at all. If the breeder saw him like this, she would just assume he was a naked human. Perhaps that was what she did think was happening. He did wonder what words were exchanged by them. It didn't sound at all friendly. Then again, he didn't know how humans reacted to finding naked ones hidden in small rooms.

Dean came closer to Castiel to free him from the pile of coats he was under but the breeder turned from him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go into his mate's arms if the smell of that other breeder was on him. He couldn't believe that his mate would betray him the same day they found out he was with child. He had tried so hard to be a good breeder. He even was carrying his child and was trying so hard to keep it healthy. How could he do this to him?

Castiel didn't even try to hold back his tears anymore. He cried freely and loudly. He could hear harsh words coming from Gabriel though he didn't know what they were. He could hear confused and soothing words from his mate but he didn't want any of it. He heard Sam speaking harshly but he knew it wasn't towards him because Gabriel soon lashed out. Dean tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. They were supposed to be together forever.

“I'm a fool.” He heard his brother say after more harsh words from Sam. “The breeder was Sam's sibling.”

Suddenly, Castiel too felt like a fool. He remembered that his mate was here to see his sister, Lizzie. He had become angry at him for embracing his kin! He must have truly disappointed him by reacting so ridiculously. He threw himself into Dean's arms trying desperately to apologize. Dean smiled softly in that way he always did and told him that everything was fine. Castiel allowed his mate to pick him up and began placing kisses all over his face and neck. He had to show his mate that he was wrong and willing to make up for it.

His mate responded nicely with a few kisses of his own causing his brother to groan in disgust. Castiel saw from the corner of his eye that his mate had extended a fist towards his brother with one finger raised. He distantly wondered what that gesture meant. He would be sure to ask Gabriel about it later. Sam left shortly after out the same door they forced the breeder out from.

They returned to their meal but something was wrong. Gabriel sat closer to Castiel than to anyone else. He didn't serve himself any of the food and just looked down at the little amount he still had on his plate. Dean didn't seem to notice as he was more focused on his food and checking the front door.  However, Castiel couldn't help but become worried for his brother.

Dean was loving again as if the incident didn't even occur. Castiel leaned close to his mate and tried rubbing off the other breeder's scent with his cheek. He knew she was kin but he didn't want to smell her on him. Dean slid a hand up one of his tentacles and whispered about mating. Castiel bit his bottom lip and pressed closer wrapping a tentacle around the man's torso. There was a coughing noise that interrupted them. Sam had come back from the outside and  was glaring at the two. Castiel gulped and went back to pretending his food was the most interesting thing in the room. In his excitement, he had forgotten about their audience.

Gabriel was the complete opposite of his brother. He sighed often and just stared lifelessly at his plate. Sam was even starting to notice the change in the dominant. After all, Gabriel was usually the louder one of the four of them. Castiel poked his brother with one of his tentacles and asked him what was wrong. His brother merely shook his head and looked away. Castiel poked again. He wasn't giving up that easily.

“Sam's not happy with me.” Gabriel finally admitted after some coaxing. Castiel wondered if it had to do with them mistaking that other breeder as a possible threat. However, Dean didn't seem angry with him at all. So, why was Sam still upset with Gabriel?

“Why?”

“I should sleep.” His brother avoided the question as if something couldn't be said. Or perhaps it was something he didn't want to say. He turned to Dean and spoke to him a bit. At first, Dean looked over at Castiel with a worried expression. The breeder merely tilted his head in question but soon realized what was going on. Slowly, Dean lifted Gabriel from the ground. “Goodnight.”

Dean carried the dominant upstairs giving Castiel small looks as he did so. Castiel smiled softly. He knew there was nothing between his brother and his mate. He knew that Dean was the only person that could bring Gabriel to his room now that Sam was unhappy with him. However, when he turned to look at Sam, all he saw was hurt and confusion in his eyes.

Castiel wished he could understand humans the way Gabriel did. Perhaps then he would be able to fix this problem. Instead, all he could do was try to pat Sam's knee reassuringly and give him a sympathetic smile. Sam patted his head but looked away. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean sat next to him and ruffled his hair. The breeder looked over at his mate with a playful smile. Dean smiled back briefly but turned his head towards his brother. They began to talk about something that Castiel didn't truly understand. However, he heard Gabriel's name. He smiled proudly. If anyone could help Gabriel, it was his mate. Castiel was sure of it.

He couldn't have picked a better dominant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in Castiel's POV so it is highly confusing.  
> However, here are two things that I may not talk about again.  
> 1\. In Sam's closet there was a rain jacket, a poncho, a winter coat, a trench coat, a light jacket and Dean's leather jacket.  
> 2\. Gabriel covered his lower half with a trench coat.  
> The rest of this scene will all be referenced again in the next chapter from Dean's point of view which will have more insight to what has happened (and there was a reason for Lizzie to see them then). But for now be confused with Castiel. Poor guy lives in a permanent state of confusion.


	27. Chapter 27

Most people woke up with their eyes opening slowly and unwillingly. They were use to the slight feeling of confusion that may arise as they opened their eyes. They may shift in their bed a few times before looking around their surroundings taking in where they were. Waking up always felt a little disorienting. This morning wasn't any different but Dean didn't open his eyes slowly. He kept them closed and he made sure not to shift as he awoke. This was because as he neared consciousness, he felt feather light kisses on his neck. Castiel must have slid onto his bed once he woke up, not that Dean was complaining. This was the perfect way to wake up.

He felt some water droplets hit his face. Castiel had this odd habit of dipping his tentacles into the small pool next to the bed and flicking the water over him to keep himself from drying out. Dean had gotten accustom to Castiel's unwillingness to slide back down to the pool and usually pretended the frequent water droplet in his eye wasn't a problem. His mate didn't seem to notice that water got on him as well. He never once showed concern for splashing Dean. He just wanted to stay on the bed longer.

However, this morning was different since Castiel noticed immediately that he had gotten Dean. When the water droplets hit his face, Dean couldn't help but flinch. He didn't open his eyes, though, as he was still pretending to be asleep. But Castiel had noticed the flinch and immediately stilled. For a moment, Dean couldn't feel any movement from his mate and figured the creature had stopped in fear of waking him up. He didn't know why he didn't want to wake him up. After all, he would be able to have his touches reciprocated, if he was awake.

Slowly, the weight shifted above him and he felt his mate's nose against his neck. Dean waited a little while until it seemed like Castiel had relaxed again. He waited for the creature to feel safe and secure before he attacked.

Grabbing his mate's sides, he delighted in the startled yelp that followed. Castiel began to wiggle in his grasp with a large smile on his face. Dean leaned up to kiss him when the creature stilled. His face twisted in disgust and he turned from Dean. He knew what that meant. Quickly, he scooped up the creature and raced to the bathroom.

This wasn't exactly what he thought the morning would progress to when he felt his mate's lips against his neck. He thought something much more pleasant would occur. What he had thought was definitely not holding his mate's hair back watching him retch into the toilet bowl.

“You haven't even smelled food yet.” He complained with a sigh. He didn't think Castiel would have such a problem if there wasn't any food causing his stomach to feel queasy. After throwing up mostly nothing, Castiel sat back and peered up at Dean in an ashamed manner.

“I'm sorry.” He looked down immediately and stared at the toilet bowl. Dean started to feel guilty. The creature had this way of apologizing that reminded Dean of a kicked puppy. He wasn't even a dog person and yet he felt his chest squeeze when he spoke.

“It's okay.” He placed a reassuring hand on his mate's shoulder and tried smiled. “Let's just brush your teeth.”

Castiel's face scrunched up immediately. He was well acquainted with the method of brushing his teeth. Dean knew he loathed it. It was hell every morning trying to get Castiel to brush his teeth. Gabriel had been helpful, once he came back, showing a strange water plant that helps. Apparently, their kind chews on the plant regularly as it seems to help with keeping their mouth healthy. However, there were no plants to chew in Sam's house. Castiel would have to deal with a brush invading his mouth once more.

After a lot of struggling and whining, Castiel's teeth were clean. The creature glared up at his mate as if he had betrayed him horribly. Dean just shrugged it off. He'd get over it after a while. If there was one thing he learned about Castiel in their short time together, it was that the breeder could never stay angry with him. It was a good trait to have since Dean knew he had a way of infuriating people.

Dean was amazed how light he felt now even though he was practically wrestling with himself about even being with Castiel before their mating. He guessed it was because everything was final now. Castiel was stuck with him and now they were having a child. He knew it seemed a little cruel but he was glad the creature had no ways of escape. Everyone leaves him but Castiel might be the one person who wouldn't. He felt guilty and a little worried that Castiel couldn't escape. Partly because he figured the creature would grow to dislike him. Everyone did. However, he also felt happy, comfortable and somehow hopeful. He didn't know what to do with all the different emotions Castiel presented him with so, he handled it in the only way he knew how: He ignored it.

With Castiel in his arms, Dean cautiously went down stairs unsure if the ruckus in the bathroom woke anyone up. He was hoping that there would be something in Sam's refrigerator that was actually edible. If he couldn't find anything, he and Cas were going to have to have leftovers for breakfast because he wasn't about to let his mate suffer with rabbit food. Then again, he was pregnant and probably needed a lot of nutrients. Dean didn't know what pregnant people needed. He should probably look it up or have Sam look it up. Suddenly, the calm he felt earlier was replaced with panic.

What if Castiel's species needed more care than humans? There was no way he could get any prenatal care for his mate. The whole tentacle thing would probably be a problem. Did their kind even have prenatal care? He didn't have much time to fret about the health of his baby or if he would be a good father as voices interrupted his thoughts.

“So, Sammy.” It was Gabriel's voice but Dean was having a hard time hearing exactly what he was saying. “Are there going to be any women at the party?”

“Probably Lizzie's friends but they are all teens.” He heard Sam say as he neared the kitchen. “They definitely wouldn't be interested in tentacles.”

“School girls and tentacles.” Dean walked in to see Sam had already forced Gabriel to eat his tasteless bran cereal. He noticed the creature wasn't exactly enjoying the experience but was trying to fight through the blandness. What were they talking about again? Teens, tentacles? “You guys watching anime porn or something?”

“Good morning to you too, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at Gabriel. The dominant pretended to enjoy his breakfast and shrugged. Dean looked at them both confused. He just heard something about teenagers and tentacles and that sounded like a plot of a random hentai. He was sure of it. “Gabe was just asking about women at Lizzie's party.”

“One word: Jail bait.” Dean placed Castiel down into a chair while his brother looked at him confused.

“Isn't that two-”

“What's jail bait?” Gabriel tilted his head and stared at Dean as if he was the only one who could answer his question.

“It means that if you screw around with them you'll be punished.” Hopefully that would have been enough to get Gabriel's curious eyes to go elsewhere. However, his explanation only made the dominant's brow furrow.

“But Lizzie is sexually mature. So, her friends should be too. Why would you be punished?” Gabriel's kind didn't have laws prohibiting one from mating too young. To them, the moment one reached sexual maturity, they were ready and that was all there was to it. So, it baffled the dominant that there would be restrictions on mating behavior. One would think the species would want to grow.

“Hey, don't say anything about sex in a sentence with my baby sister.” Dean's face scrunched up at the thought of it. “Geez. I don't even want to think about it. If I had it my way, she'd be a nun.”

“What's a nun?” Gabriel was always full of questions. Sam may think it is endearing but Dean couldn't be any more annoyed by it. He was glad Castiel only spoke with broken English. Even if he could ask questions, Dean figured he would be the type to figure it out on his own. Or at least, not ask many in succession.

“A woman that is part of a religious order who remains celibate in order to fulfill the requirement, set by the church, of being pure.” Sam went completely text book definition there. He sounded like a professor trying to give a lecture to college students. It was much more advanced than what Gabriel was use to and Dean wasn't sure if the dominant would understand a word of it.

“Celibate?” That was the one thing Gabriel didn't get? He was expecting the dominant to get angry and tell Sam to speak English. Even Dean wanted to ask Sam to speak English because he was sure none of what he said was.

“It means not having sex. Nuns usually remain celibate their whole lives.” There had never been a better look of horror than the one Gabriel had. Dean was sure the dominant had never had sex himself, after all they only do so with their mates, but the thought that someone would never have sex scared the creature.

“Why?” Looking at the idea from Gabriel's point of view, it was probably a truly horrifying idea. Their kind being desperate to find mates and try to procreate probably never thought of remaining celibate. It was probably more of a nightmare for their kind as it would mean they never find the one.

“Religion.” Dean explained hoping the dominant at least knew what that word meant. Gabriel's face scrunched up and he shook his head.

“I don't want to go near that religion.”

A tentacle poked Dean's leg and brought the man's attention back to his mate. Castiel was pouting and looking positively ill. He should be feeling better since he and toilet already had an intimate moment. However, he wasn't looking any better than before. He had his arms wrapped around his abdomen and had the most pitiful look in his eyes.

“Dean, hurt.” Immediately, Dean was worried. How long did morning sickness last for? Did it always hurt like this or was this something more? He bent over to investigate the creature to see if there was anything he could make of it.

“What hurts?” He questioned trying to be sure Castiel just had an upset stomach. He wouldn't know what to do if there was anything else wrong with his mate. Castiel looked down to his stomach and pouted much to Dean's relief.

“I'll get you some crackers or something okay?” Dean patted his mate's head but it didn't seem to make him change his pouty expression.

“Okay.” Castiel spoke sadly not entirely convinced that any of that would make him feel any better. Dean smiled softly and searched through Sam's cupboard for anything to soothe his mate's stomach. He was glad Sam was all about rabbit food and bland tasting things. It only meant he had Saltines readily available. He grabbed the box and pulled out a few for his mate to nibble on.

Castiel never took large bites from the crackers. He tended just to nibble on the edges and watch Dean as he ate. It use to bother Dean a bit, Castiel had this way of shamelessly staring, but he got use to it quickly. Dean hoped the crackers would settle his stomach and began searching for something he could eat.

He settled on the leftovers since there was no way he was going to eat the bland cereal Sam was forcing down Gabriel's throat. He was still amazed the dominant was forcing himself to eat it even without sugar. There was no way he could do that no matter how much Sam coaxed him. The cereal was just plain disgusting and he wanted no part of it.

Eventually, after his meal, Dean emptied and brought down the baby pools. Sam and he would probably be gone for a while and the two creatures may get hungry. It was mainly for Castiel's sake since he was eating for two now. He didn't want his mate trying to slide down the stairs and get hurt in the process. So, he set the two pools in the kitchen as Castiel watched curiously.

“Dean, birthday Lizzie now?” His words were jumbled up as if he couldn't figure out how the sentence should be constructed. Dean smiled at his attempt. Castiel was starting to at least be able to get his thoughts across.

“Yeah, we got to go.” Dean began filling the two pools with water and nodded over in Gabriel's direction. “Gabriel will keep you company.” Castiel pouted but nodded all the same. Dean turned his attention to the dominant. “Hey, keep all the doors locked”

“Don't have to tell me twice.” Gabriel remembered what happened before and he wasn't keen to allow such a thing to happen again. He still feared that Crowley could be anywhere. Which was a legitimate concern. According to Sam, Crowley asked about Gabriel and even showed up at his house randomly on three separate occasions. Each time, Crowley insisted he come in and look around a bit. Sam didn't know what the guy wanted. If he wanted to get to know him, he should just ask questions not snoop around.

Sam finished his meal and went to gather things they needed and make sure everything was in order. He double checked the locks on his back door and checked every window. He closed all the blinds as well. He didn't need anyone peeking in and finding something they shouldn't. Lizzie got too close to finding out about their friends. Sam didn't know how the teen would take the whole tentacle monster thing. He just hoped he never had to find out.

Gabriel looked around himself to be sure Sam was far from ear shot. He moved across the floor quietly and tugged on Dean's pants. The man was busy bringing certain food products down so that he and Castiel could reach them. Gabriel remembered how angry the human became when he tried to reach up for the things himself.

“So, only jail bait will be at the party?” He asked unsure if he could believe Sam's words.

“Yeah.” Dean paused when he realized why Gabriel would be asking that question. He suspected it before that Gabriel might have a thing for his brother. It was more apparent now since he was looking up at him worriedly. “I'll make sure Sammy doesn't run off with one of them for a night of passion. It will be hard. Those women are all over a guy like him. He may just decide to suffer the consequences.” Gabriel's face changed from worry to horrified then it became a little sad. Dean sighed. It wasn't fun if he was going to look pathetic about it. “I'm joking.”

Even though he assured the dominant that Sam would just run off with the first available woman he saw, Gabriel still seemed worried. He supposed it had to do with how fast his species moved when it came to relationships. He still had to wonder how those mates stayed together for life when they had such a short courting.

Dean went to the coat closet and got his jacket out as Sam joined them downstairs. His brother made a few more checks around the house before he was satisfied the two creatures would be safe. Castiel slid cautiously over to Dean and tugged on his arm.

“Dean, goodbye now?”

“I'll be back soon.” Dean smiled as he placed on his jacket. Castiel pouted and looked down.

“No. Stay. With me.” The way it was said just tugged at Dean's chest.

“His English has gotten better.” Sam said as he reached into the closet for his own jacket. It wasn't going to be cold today but it may get a little chilly towards the night.

“Cuz his teacher is awesome.” Dean informed his brother proud of his achievement. Castiel still looked a little sad but there was really nothing he could do.

“Thank you.” Gabriel spoke smiling as if Dean had complimented him.

“Not you.” Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to his mate. He patted the creature's head and gave him a warm smile. “I'll be back before you know it.”

The two men left the creatures inside the house after locking the front door and making sure the garage door was well locked. Sam was paranoid and tested the doors multiple times before he even attempted to enter the Impala. Dean told him not to worry because the party wasn't going to be too long. He didn't think about looking around the street to make sure there wasn't an unfamiliar car parked down the street. They didn't even think to look at the car to see someone waiting inside for them to leave.

* * *

 

When they reached their old home, Dean was still amazed that the house continued to look the same as the day he left. The doors swung open and all he could see was Lizzie running towards the with open arms. Dean didn't even make it out of the car before she slammed her body against his.

“Dean! You made it!” Lizzie threw her arms around her oldest brother and held on tight. She recognized the familiar rumble of Dean's car. She remembered how many times she waited to hear that noise once more.

“I'm here too.” Sam reminded her feeling a little forgotten. His door was closer to the house and yet his little sister ran around the car to embrace Dean and not him. Even last night, she was more interested in talking to and hugging Dean. It was enough to make Sam feel a little left out.

“I see you everyday though.” Lizzie's argument did make sense but it didn't make him feel any better.

“Not everyday.”

“Close enough.” She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him from the car. He barely was able to close his door before she whisked him away. “I told all my friends about you. They can't wait to meet you.”

“Oh really.” He looked back to see Sam pull out some presents. Dean wasn't able to afford anything nice for Lizzie. Even though Sam said he would buy another present for her and just say it was from Dean, he didn't want to lie about it. She was his little sister and she deserved the truth. “Look Lizzie, I didn't have much money for your present.”

“You're here.” She told him with a grin that was just the same as she always had as a child. It was one full of pride, admiration and happiness. Dean was glad no matter what, Lizzie always smiled at him like that.“That's present enough. I wish you didn't have to live so far away.”

“It can't be helped.” Dean shrugged and Lizzie looked over to see Sam entering the house with the presents. Dean figured he was going to drop them off and come back to see how things were doing out there. Then again, he could just wait for them to enter the house. It didn't matter what he chose to do because immediately when he entered the house, Lizzie pulled Dean closer.

“So, that naked guy in Sammy's closet.” Dean froze. Of course, she would bring this up. It was completely bizarre to find man naked in someone's closet any way you look at it. Of course, she wouldn't just forget the whole situation. For all Dean knew, she probably already told all her friends. He could only hope his adoptive parents didn't know.

“Gabe?”

“Is he Sammy's boyfriend?” She asked with an eager look in her eyes. Dean was taken aback. Why would she come up with that conclusion? They told her he was just a friend crashing at Sam's place for a while. “I mean I know Sammy said he was a friend and liked walking around naked but come on. That can't be right.”

“No, he's honestly a really weird dude.” Dean wasn't lying. Gabriel was extremely weird. “You can't even imagine.”

“He seemed kind of mad about me being near Sammy.” Lizzie explained with a skeptical look in her eyes. She didn't believe for one minute that Gabriel was just some weird guy. He could have easily told him to get clothes on and send him upstairs. There was no need to keep him in the closet. Also, there were plates of food laid out. Why would they hide him when they were eating? Why was he eating while being naked? Obviously, there was something about him her brothers didn't want her to know. “Also, slut comments only happen when you're jealous. Trust me, I know.”

“Hey, sorry about that.” Dean remembered when Lizzie first opened the closet door. She had exclaimed that Gabriel was naked taking the brothers off guard. They were sure she would have started screaming about tentacles or something. They were relieved to see he was covering himself and pretending that he was indeed naked underneath. After her statement about Gabriel's nudity, the creature gave her a snarky comment about her intelligence and told her she dressed like a slut. It was awful and uncalled for. “He shouldn't have called you that or made that mention that you were-”

“All boobs and no brain?” That's what the snarky comment was. Dean sighed heavily and closed his eyes. She was his little sister and she didn't deserve to be talked to like that by anyone. He was surprised Sammy didn't kick his ass because of it and let it go so quickly. He was surprised he let it go so quickly.

“Yeah, that.” Dean was starting to feel a little guilty for not being hard on Gabriel at all. Even though Lizzie didn't know what occurred after the door was shut, he still felt bad for not being a good big brother. He was just so worried about his mate. “Sammy really gave him a talking after you left.”

“Of course, he did.” Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows in a way that suggested things that Dean didn't even want to know his sister thought about.

“Lizzie.”

“I know jealousy when I see it and, boy, was he jealous.” Dean was giving her a look that told her to stop talking about it. However, Lizzie knew what she saw and she knew when someone thought their man might be taken away from them. Did Dean think she didn't date? Did he not know she had experience with this sort of thing? “Besides, did you see him or had he been in that closet the whole time? What if Sammy was hiding him all along? What if you interrupted them?”

“You shouldn't be talking about this.” Dean sighed defeated and shook his head. “You're just a kid.”

“I'm turning sixteen, Dean.” She gestured to her body to emphasize. “I'm not a kid.” She wasn't a child, Dean knew that. He didn't want to know but he did. She no longer cried when he left or had tantrums when he refused to stay. She didn't call him Dee any more but she couldn't call Sam anything but Sammy. Dean had to admit that was partially his fault. When Sam demanded to be called Sam and not Sammy, Dean told him he would never stop. Lizzie, who looked up to her big brother, nodded in agreement and never stopped as well. Sam probably never tried to stop her either. After all, she was just a kid at the time and things were different when you were the older brother. “Come on. You have to know something!”  
“They're just friends.” Dean was starting to not believe himself either but he was sure the two hadn't done anything. He knew Gabriel might have a crush on his brother. It was starting to be so obvious that even Lizzie noticed but Sam? He was sure Sam only saw them as friends.

“Nope! I refuse to believe it.” Lizzie shook her head and smiled.“My friends are going to be so bummed out when they find out he's gay.”

“Lizzie...” Dean didn't know what to say. He could just tell her to leave it be. After all, he was sure Sam wasn't interested in Gabriel, sexually at least. It would be completely awkward if he was. “Forget it.”

“But you're still available.” She grabbed onto Dean's arm with hope shinning in her eyes.“So, they have hope after all.”

“You know my track record.” This wouldn't be the first time Lizzie tried to set him up with someone in town. Teachers of hers, librarians, any one in town really. There was no way Dean would date a woman from town. He probably already dated most of them before he left the town in the first place. Now she was pushing her friends onto him. Dean was too old for teenage girls and he wasn't interested in the slightest. All he could think about was Castiel waiting for him at Sam's house. His mind focused on those sad eyes looking up at him begging him to stay.

“Yeah, but one day you'll meet the one.” His sister insisted having this dreamy look in her eyes. “And wouldn't it be so cool if you married one of my friends? Then they would be my family and then you would totally have to move back here and-”

“Not going to happen.” Dean had to stop this before she got her hopes too high. There was no way he would cheat on Castiel. He was never that type of guy. Sure, he would fool around with more than one woman at a time, but if it was a true relationship, he wasn't a cheater. He never cheated on Lisa or Cassie and he wasn't going to start with Castiel. “I'm kind of seeing someone.”

“Who is she?” Her eyes were wide with surprise. Dean rarely saw someone exclusively. If he was, that meant it was a serious relationship. Lizzie was almost hurt she hadn't heard about it yet. She thought Dean and her were close. Perhaps not as close as Sam was to him but they were family. Family doesn't keep secrets from each other. “Is she pretty. What am I saying? Of course, she is. Is she cool? Would she like me? What does she do?”

Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't just tell Lizzie about Castiel even if he left out the whole thing about the tentacles. The family would want to meet him and he couldn't just bring him around. It was hard because Dean wanted to talk about it. He wanted to talk about Castiel's pregnancy and get advice about how to be a good father. He didn't know where to begin and he needed some tips about handling the pregnancy. He knew Karen would be more than happy to tell him about what he should or shouldn't do. He knew Bobby had wisdom that he could share but he wouldn't get to hear any of it. He couldn't say a word. Castiel and his future child had to remain a secret.

“It's not important.” He tried to brush it off casually as if it was just another random girl he met. However, Lizzie wasn't convinced.

“Not important?” There was no way Dean would deny meeting good looking women that were legal (at least, Brittney was legal) if the relationship wasn't an actual relationship. They were seriously going out and that was very rare when it came to her big brother. “How is this not important? I want to know about my future sister in law.”

“Forget I said anything.” Lizzie gave her brother a skeptical look. Did he expect her to just drop the subject?

“Like I should forget Sammy had a naked guy in his closet? No way Jose.”

“Who had a naked guy in who's closet?” They both stood straight when they heard the familiar voice. It wasn't that they had much to fear, he was rough around the edges but ultimately he was a good man, it was more that they were caught. Caught by their father.

“No one.” Dean found himself saying quickly. Bobby gave him a look. It was the look that was stern and basically told him that he didn't believe a word he just said.

“Dean.” There was that tone. Dean didn't understand. He had been to many foster homes and he had been dealt all sorts of punishments. However, Bobby was never much of a person to deal with punishments. The worse he would give you would be a grounding but halfway through your sentence he would forget. What Dean thought was the worse was the lectures he frequently gave. He would sit you down in the parlor and sigh. That was even before he would say anything but that was punishment enough. Punishments were nothing compared to the look of sadness in that man's eyes when he was disappointed in him.

“He wasn't naked. He had a coat on.” Dean tried to defend himself even though what Gabriel did was nothing he could have prevented. Bobby gave him an incredulous look that just hurt. He didn't want him to think badly of him.

“A flasher coat.”

“Lizzie.” Dean did not need her making it any worse. Bobby sighed in a tired sort of way. It made Dean feel like he was the worst son anyone could have. What kind of son would expose his sister to something like that?

“Did you see anything?” Bobby turned his gaze to his daughter who had the audacity to shrug. She then smiled in a nervous manner and responded.

“No, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” It was her turn to have a disbelieving look thrown her way. Rolling his eyes, Bobby gestured to their house. “Get in the house.”

“I'm going to mingle.” She practically sang as she skipped back to their home. Bobby sighed tiredly once more. Dean could see that Bobby was having difficulty with his daughter during these years. He heard that teenagers were the worst sometimes. He began wondering if he would have the same troubles with his own children. Children? He was only having one. Why was he thinking of more?

“Girls.” Bobby muttered bringing him back to the situation at hand. “She seriously didn't see anything?”

“No, sir.” Dean shook his head and tried to look like the picture of innocence. “Not a thing.”

“Dean, how could you- Wait, it was Sam's closet right? How could he-” Bobby didn't even know who to be mad at. He just sighed again in that way he always did. Despite his sassy comments and hard looking shell, Bobby never was one to raise his voice. He was stern but never violent. He always just spoke and tried to be fair with his judgments. The man shook his head. “No, I'm happy you're home and it's Lizzie's birthday. So, we'll talk about this later. Sam's going to need a good explanation for that.”

“Of course.” Was all Dean could say. He felt bad for Sam getting the lecture but it was better him than Dean. It was childish but Dean was having a little victory party in his head. He wasn't the one in trouble.

“What are you standing there waiting for?” Bobby had already walked back to the porch while Dean was busy silently celebrating. Dean looked up at him confused. “A formal invitation? Get your butt in the house.”

Dean smiled and hurried up the porch. Bobby never changed and he was happy about that. As he entered the house, Lizzie waved at him while playing with Sam's hair. Sam sighed discontentedly but never stopped her from braiding. Ah, life as an older brother. Bobby patted his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. He could smell pie being baked as well as cake. Even though this was Lizzie's party, he was sure that pie was for him. Karen always made sure to bake some when he visited. He should save some for Castiel when he got back.

Dean wondered if the creatures back at Sam's house would be alright. However, he was sure Gabriel wouldn't do anything too outrageous.

Well, he hoped.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Gabriel was bored. He was very very bored. He looked through Sam's video collection and found a few DVDs he wouldn't mind watching but he couldn't figure out how to open the case. Why did humans make things so difficult? After wrestling with the container, he popped it open in the easiest way he could. The only way he didn't even attempt to open the case. He had bashed it, clawed at it and even bit it. He didn't take the time to just hold onto the top and bottom and open it. Gabriel blushed deeply, glad that Castiel wasn't very knowledgeable about these objects. It was so simple that he didn't even attempt to open it that way. He thought there was some sort of secret.

Castiel was excited that his brother had opened the box. Gabriel noticed that the breeder must have thought something other than a round disk was inside. He sniffed the box cautiously and crinkled his nose at the sight of the DVD. He must have thought food was inside. Poor Castiel was so very disappointed.

Gabriel did his best to explain what DVDs were for and tried to interest his brother in the one he picked. Gabriel couldn't read the human language. He understood the letters since Sam had taught him how to write some and a human show that ran during the mornings talked about them extensively. However, he couldn't make out the words on the box. So, he had only the pictures to go from and could only explain what the movie could be about based on the pictures.

Castiel didn't believe his explanation for his movie choice. He had interpreted the pictures in a much different way. Of course, it was tied to something much more romantic than Gabriel had proposed. Gabriel had thought the couple in the front were a mated pair but that the men shown fighting in the back were all villains that wanted them both dead. Castiel thought the two weren't mated yet and the men in the back of the DVD were rivals. Gabriel didn't care either way. He just wanted to cure his boredom.

There was a knock at the front door and the two creatures froze immediately. He could hear some bickering outside but he couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. He knew there was a female voice and a male voice. Perhaps they were just neighbors hoping to talk to Sam and were just unfortunate to miss him. They should walk away soon.

Castiel looked over at his brother with fearful eyes. Gabriel could tell the breeder was concerned about the humans near the entrance. In their society, others didn't visit your nest unless to inspect it for courtship purposes. Family was allowed to enter nests as they pleased but others of their kind were not allowed inside. If an individual wanted to visit with another, they would call out to them or try to speak with them outside nests in the large pockets near their meticulously crafted nests. They had no concept of neighbors visiting each other. Gabriel only knew about their peculiar habits from television.

He was about to soothe his brother's worries when he heard the door handle jiggle. Never did he see a neighbor try to force their way in. Gabriel paled. They weren't just neighbors and this wasn't just a visit. Quickly, he grabbed his little brother's hand and pulled him towards the small restroom across from the stairs. He shut the door and locked it with a twist of the mechanism that poked from the door handle.

Castiel was shivering. Gabriel knew his brother was very frightened and the stress probably wasn't good at all for his future niece/nephew. So, he wrapped his tentacles around his brother in an attempt to pull him close and make him feel more secure. However, once he heard the front door opening, he wasn't sure if anything could make them feel secure.

“I can't believe you are making me do this.” He heard the female speak in an irritated tone. There were small clicks on the wooden floor as she walked. Near her were slow heavy steps that he was sure belonged to the male.“I'm human resources not your personal break in buddy.”

“I sign your pay check.” A smooth, accented voice spoke that Gabriel immediately recognized. “You're anything I want you to be. If you are smart, you'll keep your trap shut and help me look around.” He couldn't forget that voice; it still haunted him in his nightmares. It was Crowley and Castiel knew it as well. The breeder whimpered softly as his brother tried to calm him down. They didn't need to make any noise that could draw attention to them. He heard some shuffling around and a door being opened then closed, before the man spoke again.“Besides this is a human resource problem. We need to know who we work with, dear.”

“Are you sure we'll be safe?” Castiel asked in barely a whisper. He was sure the door that Crowley had investigated was the closet. The closet wasn't that far from where they were. In fact, it was right next to the stairs.

“Of course.” Gabriel tried rubbing small, soothing circles on his brother's back but the breeder only latched onto him harder with his tentacles. “It is locked. They can't get us.”

“But the other was locked too.”

“Don't use logic against me.” The two creatures immediately quieted once they heard the heavy footsteps draw closer. There were clicks that walked further from them but the heavy steps stopped directly in front of their door. Castiel buried his face into his brother's chest. Gabriel had to protect him. He was with child which made him too weak to fight off someone like Crowley. He would have to throw himself out there and hope that the man would be too busy with him to even bother his brother.

He remembered the predatory look the man had given him the first time they met. He was sure once he saw the whole of him, the look would change to something much more sinister. He would be cut up, analyzed, and tortured. He would live the rest of his life in some sort of lab where he would have regular tests done on him. That is if they valued him alive. Gabriel couldn't let him do that to his brother so he knew it had to be him. He reached up towards the knob and closed his eyes. He knew Castiel was looking at him with those large, worried eyes of his.

He was shivering. Even though Gabriel knew he had to do this, as it was the only way to keep Castiel safe, he didn't want to die or be tortured for the rest of his most likely short life. He just wanted to have been left alone in the lake. If none of this had happened, if Castiel never met Dean, he would have gotten over Kali with time. He would have moved on from humans and probably mated a breeder. Or perhaps he would have lived his life alone. He, also, would have never had met Sam.

 _Sam_. Gabriel withdrew his hand from the door knob. There was more at stake than just Castiel and him. Now that Gabriel thought about it, humans wouldn't be satisfied with just him. They would search for his kind and Crowley would probably point them towards the lake. Castiel would still be in danger and his sacrifice would have been in vain. Gabriel smiled down at his baby brother. There was only one thing he could do: Kill Crowley and leave no witnesses.

“Can't we find that out through a different approach?” The female questioned from the main room. Gabriel heard the footsteps leave causing him to sigh in relief. “We could give him a test on his morals and personality. Many new applicants have to take such tests and I do have some of those-”

“People can lie on tests.” The man told her as Gabriel decided to slowly unlock the door. They sounded distant. Maybe if he was able to reach the phone, he could call Dean and get them to come home quick. Dean had told him to call if there was an emergency. As he peeked out, he could see the entrance to the main room and kitchen. He couldn't see anyone. The phone was right on the counter. If he could slide there undetected he may be able to get help. Some shuffling was heard in the main room. “But in their home, they leave everything you need to know about them. Let's see if Sam Winchester has some skeletons in his closet, hmm?”

“I don't want to go to jail.” Heels clicked on the floor going towards the kitchen. Gabriel ducked back into the room and peered at her from the small crack he allowed to remain. Castiel shook his head and tried tugging his brother back. He must be afraid of being found out. The woman entered Gabriel's view causing the dominant to gasp.

She was looking to the side most likely at her boss. The look on her lovely face clearly showed her apprehension. She was wearing a tight, pencil skirt and a red blouse with frills. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun above her head. Gabriel hadn't seen her with business attire before but he had seen her before. If his eyes weren't playing tricks with him, she was Kali.

“Do you want to get demoted or fired? You have a family to support, don't you?” He heard the smug, human man speak to her and Gabriel immediately didn't like his tone. There were plenty of things he didn't like about Crowley but now he had gained another. Kali had a baby, if he recalled correctly, and a loving mate. How dare this man threaten to harm her family? “I can tell you right now, Mrs. Ljos. Many people would love to be head of the department.”

Gabriel watched as Kali's jaw tightened and her fists close tightly at her sides. Though she looked like she was ready to kill the man, she kept still. She turned from him facing almost directly at Gabriel. Unfortunately, she had closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fine.” She uttered tensely. She opened her eyes and Gabriel immediately slid a tentacle out of the door. He gestured with it for her to come forward. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked around herself. Gulping, she nodded. “I'll check this toilet then.”

“Very well.” Her boss seemed too distracted to care as he was shuffling through what sounded like Sam's DVDs. Kali hurried to the room and opened the door cautiously. She gasped at the sight of Gabriel who just smiled cheekily.

“What are you doing here?” She harshly whispered as she hurried inside. It was cramped enough as it was without Kali forcing her body inside. She was standing while the other two were merely sitting on the floor. Gabriel looked up at her.

“Kali, it is you.” He spoke softly. Something flashed through the woman's eyes that resembled worry, sadness and even some protectiveness. Gabriel knew Kali still cared for him like any friend would. It must be hard on her to find him there of all places. Then his eyes caught onto a flash of pink and white. “Nice underwear.” Kali glared down at the dominant and desperately tried to pull down her skirt. Gabriel shook his head as Castiel continued to stare at the woman in fear. The dominant forgot that his brother had no idea who Kali was.

“Who's this?” Her and Castiel's eyes met almost immediately when she asked the question. The breeder held on tighter and whimpered.

“My brother.” Kali opened her mouth to probably ask a multitude of questions. Gabriel was sure she had a bunch of inquires ranging from “Why are you here?” to “How did you get here?” but they were never voiced since a shout stopped everyone in the room from saying a word.

“Find anything?” Crowley's voice had a way to make them all freeze up in fear. Kali took a deep breath and shook her head. Obviously, this was all too much for her. Quickly, she maneuvered herself outside the room and closed the door.

“Nothing.” She tried to sound as normal as possible. Gabriel was impressed by how calm she sounded. “Just a regular toilet and sink. Not even a cabinet in there.”

“There has to be something around here.” There were some more footsteps followed by Kali's little clicks. Gabriel didn't dare open the door again. In fact, he locked the door slowly and stayed on edge.“Why are there two buckets of water down here?”

“Maybe he has a leak?”

“That goes two floors down?”

“A really bad leak.” Kali knew the real reason why there would be buckets. At least, Gabriel was sure she could put two and two together. She was trying to protect them and Gabriel couldn't be any more grateful.

“Let's check upstairs then.” Gabriel was getting sick of that man's voice but if they went up the stairs, that would be advantageous. He could get to the phone while they were up there searching.“Shall we?”

The two listened to the footsteps going up the stairs. Gabriel was waiting until he couldn't hear their voices clearly any longer. Hopefully, he would have enough time to sneak out, grab the phone and sneak back in without getting caught. First, he would have to find a way to disentangle himself from his frighten brother before he could do anything.

“What do we do?” Castiel whispered worriedly. The breeder had not calmed down during the whole deal. Gabriel had calmed down substantially once he realized Kali was there. However, he knew Kali did nothing to soothe his brother's worry. She wasn't anyone he knew and he was pregnant. Being pregnant made the breeder much more frightened of potential dangers.

“We let Kali deal with it.”

“Can we trust her?”

“I don't know.” Gabriel felt better that she was there but he wasn't sure if she was trustworthy. Sure, they had been friends in the past and still seemed to be on good terms but Crowley had threatened her livelihood. Without this job, she may not be able to take care of her family. As a dominant, Gabriel understood the need to provide for one's family. If it was a choice between him or her job, he was sure she would choose the job. He slid away from Castiel slowly. “I'll be back. Stay here.”

“No.” Castiel whined in a low voice afraid that others may hear him. Gabriel roughly pushed the breeder from him as he was attempting to grab hold of him again.

“Just do as I say.” He demanded causing his brother to pout but nod his head.

He opened the door and peeked out. No one was in sight. It was now his chance. He kept an ear out for anyone. He could hear some shuffling and things being tossed to the ground but it was nowhere near him. He slid slowly into the main room hoping that he could remain silent and undetected. Castiel watched him worriedly from the doorway to the toilet. Gabriel gestured for his brother to close the door. The stairs were right across from the door. If they were to come down, Castiel would be the first thing they see. Reluctantly, the breeder closed the door slowly.

The main room looked as if no one had been in there. Gabriel was so sure the place would look tossed around like it sounded like they were doing. He supposed they fixed it up to make it seem like they were never there. Slowly, he moved over to the counter separating the main room from the kitchen. He tried to reach up with his webbed fingers for the top of the counter to hoist himself up. He could just get his fingers over the surface but he wasn't strong enough to pull himself up by just them. The web between his thumb and forefinger made it tough for him to grab the surface with just his fingers. He needed more room to place his palm flat upon the surface. If he could get a tentacle up there, he was sure he could reach the phone off its cradle.

There was a large crash upstairs followed by some expletives. Gabriel stilled. Were they going to come back down? He listened for a while and didn't move until he was sure they weren't coming back. Slowly, he slid a tentacle on the counter desperately trying to reach the phone. It was to high up and his tentacle didn't even get close. Why did Sam push it so far back on the counter? Gabriel sighed.

Folding his tentacles underneath him he pushed himself from the floor a bit and reached for the counter top with his hands again. This time he was sure he could somehow pull himself up. Using his tentacles, he tried to push from the floor as he pulled his upper body over the edge of the counter. He flopped his chest onto the counter and desperately tried to grab the phone before he fell. His tentacles moved about frantically, trying to find something to anchor him up. He tried pushing off the tips to get him up their more but his tentacles' ends were not made to support his weight. He was able to grab hold of the phone despite being unable to hold on but fell to the floor. His face caught the counter as his tentacles desperately tried to circle around to at least soften the sound. A hand reached his face as his nose began to drip blood.

“ I can't believe there is nothing in this house except some exceptional porn magazines in what I believe is his brother's luggage and just a lot of proof he's a lame guy.” Came a voice that was too close for comfort. Quickly, Gabriel slid to the other side of the counter and pressed himself against it. His nose was still bleeding and he tried to hold his head up to stop it.

“Isn't it good that he's so straight laced?”

“Well, it would be if there wasn't two pools in random rooms.” Gabriel's eyes widened. The pools would look suspicious to a human. Pools were meant to be outside. Did that mean Crowley suspected that he and Castiel would be here? No, he didn't know what they were. He couldn't possibly make any connection because of the pools. “What do you think he does with them?”

“I have no idea.” Kali sounded bored but Gabriel knew she was just pretending. He was grateful that she was risking so much to protect him and his brother. She had proven herself a good and trustworthy friend.

“Why are they in bedrooms?” Crowley was much smarter than Gabriel anticipated. If he kept looking around, he may start figuring out something strange was going on inside this house. He may find them if they aren't careful. “You think it is something kinky?”

“I don't want to think about it.” Kali was doing her best to keep Crowley off the subject of strange things in the house. She too realized that he didn't really need to come to the conclusion there were octopus people in the house. There really was no way he would come up with that conclusion with just pools of water. However, all he needed to think was there was something more in this house and he would tear it apart. No doubt he would find the two creatures in the process.

“I do. I want to know all the dirty details.”

“I'm sure you do.”

“And those buckets.” His footsteps were getting closer. The buckets were in the kitchen. Gabriel was in the kitchen! Panicking, the creature slid quickly towards the dinning room adjacent to the kitchen. It was opposite from the direction they were coming from. The footsteps rounded the counter the moment he slid in through the dinning room opening and pressed himself against the wall next to it.“What are they all about?”

“I wouldn't know.”

Gabriel wondered if he should try to make his way back to the restroom. He only had to go through the other opening of the dinning room that opened towards the foyer. It wouldn't take long he supposed. Slowly, he made his way towards the other opening. Looking out from it, he saw that Crowley and Kali hadn't entered the kitchen completely. They were standing between the main room and the kitchen making them easy to see from the foyer. Gabriel couldn't leave now. He was stuck in the dinning room. There was no where to hide in that room. It was practically opened to the world.

His nose was still bleeding. He tried keeping a hand underneath but he wasn't stopping the blood anytime soon. He just hoped he didn't drip too much of it. Smearing it underneath his nose, he noticed it had at least started to drip less. He would have to deal with it later.

“There has to be some reason why he is collecting water in buckets and pools.”

“Maybe inside there are tadpoles or something.”

“He's breeding frogs?” Crowley chuckled at the thought but Gabriel couldn't see what was so funny. It was a good idea to breed frogs. Frogs were delicious. “That's an odd hobby.” He heard footsteps again followed by some clicks. They were moving. They were entering the kitchen. If he stayed where he was, they would see at least a piece of him. He had to move quickly.

He slid into the foyer and quickly slid towards the restroom door. He opened it slowly and saw his brother trying to squeeze himself between the wall and toilet. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel slid in and slowly closed the door. Castiel noticed who had entered and immediately latched onto him. Upon smelling the blood he looked up at his brother concern. Gabriel waved him off. Now wasn't the time. “These buckets look tadpole free to me.”

“Maybe he hadn't brought what he wants to put in them yet.”

“Maybe.” There was an uneasy pause. Crowley was looking at something. Did he notice the phone was missing? Gabriel panicked. He wasn't that observant right? “What is that? Was that there before?”

“Crowley. If we don't leave now we are going to get caught.” Kali was trying to get him out of the house. What was it that he saw that she would be so desperate to make him leave? Did Gabriel forget something?

“Is there something you aren't telling me, Mrs. Ljos?” He knew. He knew Kali was trying to cover something up. It was only a matter of time before he tried to open the door and found them. Gabriel made sure the door was locked and looked at the phone. He had to dial Dean's number, he was glad the phone had a light behind the numbers. He just had to remember what it was.

Dean tried to get him to recite his number many times before so that he would remember. He had it down before but now that he needed to use it, he was drawing a blank. He had to calm down and think. What was it, again?

“What do you mean?” Kali's voice was definitely wavering. She was no longer sounding calm and confident. She knew she had been found out. Gabriel tried desperately dialing the first series of numbers that popped into his head. He didn't know anyone else's number. It had to be Dean's.

“I know blood and this is definitely blood.” That was his mistake. His nose was bleeding and he had let it drip onto the floor. He didn't know how much had dripped or if Crowley could follow it. However, he knew the man knew something was up.“Fresh.”

“I cut myself earlier looking for anything suspicious for you.” Kali was still trying to protect them. This wouldn't end well for either of them.

“Hello?” It was Dean's voice on the other end. Gabriel tried whispering to him for him to help. He didn't want Crowley to hear them but Dean couldn't either. There was noise behind him. “I can't hear you. Gabriel? Is that you?”

Crowley and Kali were discussing her “cut hand” so, Gabriel felt it would be alright if he spoke a little louder. He hoped them talking would cover over the low voice he would use. He cupped his hand around the receiver and tried again.

“Hurry back. We're in danger.” He spoke softly but Dean still didn't catch all of it.

“I'm on my way.” He told him despite not understanding a word he said. Gabriel figured he knew if they were calling something was happening. He hoped Castiel's mate would get there soon. They needed him to chase Crowley away.

“Let's just go.” Kali begged now getting desperate to leave. “I'll clean this up so no one will know, alright?”

“Fine.” For some reason, Crowley believed her. Gabriel didn't care why he believed her, he was just glad he did. He heard their footsteps leave the kitchen and go toward the front door. He sighed in relief. However, his relief was too soon. The heavy footsteps stopped directly in front of the restroom door.“Did you cut yourself in the toilet?”

“What?”

“There's blood on the handle.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

Dean was driving as fast as he could. He didn't care that he was driving in a subdivision. The subdivision could go to hell. Every one of those houses could spontaneously burst into flames and he wouldn't give a care. He had to get to Sam's house quickly. He was just lucky that Sam had chosen to live only a few streets away. He didn't bother parking his car in the driveway. He turned it off, raced out without even locking its doors, and headed straight for the front door.

Crowley must have heard his car because he seemed to be standing still listening when he opened the door. Beside him was a woman with her hand clutched close to her chest and she was turned away from him. Something was tense between them as if they had been arguing before he got there. She would have definitely been Dean's type before he met Castiel. She was exotic and, wow, did she wear that business suit like it was a glove. Dean would have sent a wink her way, if it was any other day and he wasn't mated. However, now, he just sent an equally heated glare to her.

“What the hell is going on here?” He growled causing both of them to stare at him like deers in the headlights. He couldn't see Gabriel or Castiel. Where were they? What did these bastards do to them?

“Nothing.” Crowley smiled at him but then he turned to his accomplice and his face changed. There was anger in his eyes and his lips press together in a deep frown. What did she do to gain that expression from him? “I'm just going to fire one of my employees if she doesn't show me her hand.”

“It hurts when I open it.” The woman turned away holding her fist closer to her chest with her other hand. Crowley shook his head in disapproval.

“Bullshit.” He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards him. Dean could see that she was struggling but he didn't know if he should intervene. He didn't even know what was going on! The stocky man seized her wrist and tried to bring her fist closer to him.“I don't even see any blood dripping from your fist.”

“Let the lady go.” Dean told him causing the man to loosen his grip. Immediately, the woman ripped from his grasped and moved backwards towards the kitchen. 

“I'm going to wash my hand.” She then moved quickly to the kitchen area and soon running water was heard. 

“That doesn't explain why the door is locked.” Crowley called out to her. Suddenly Dean realized what was going on. The restroom door was locked meaning that someone had locked it from the inside. That meant Castiel and Gabriel were in there hiding. Dean could see some blood smeared on the handle. He didn't know why there was blood but he was seeing that these two were trying to enter. He had to say something. Make it seem less suspicious.

“That door knob has some problems, alright.” It was the first thing he could think of. “Locks itself.” Crowley nodded his head a little but didn't seem convinced. The water running was starting to sound a little different. Now it sounded like someone was washing their hands. The man turned towards the kitchen to see what was happening but Dean distracted him once more. He didn't know why but he had a feeling he should keep Crowley there. “I shouldn't have to explain anything to you. I'm calling the cops.”

“Please, I'm friends with the cops.” The business man shrugged as if there wasn't a care in the world but Dean knew better. He knew bluffing when he saw it because that was exactly what he was about to do. When he brought his phone out he wasn't going to call the cops. He couldn't. They would want to investigate the whole house and that would put his mate and Gabriel at risk. So, he just pushed Sam's work phone's speed dial and hope it seemed legit enough.

“Prepare to get friendlier.” It was the battle of the bluffs. Whoever's bluff was more convincing would surely win. Dean already knew that Crowley was a rich man but he highly doubt he pocketed the whole police department here. He hoped it was a bluff. As Sam picked up, he sincerely hoped he was bluffing. “Yeah, is this the police? I'd like to report a break in.”

“Let's go, Mrs. Ljos.” Crowley called back causing Dean to smirk a little in victory. “Your hand should be clean now.” The woman emerged into the hallway cautiously and almost immediately, Crowley seized her hand. There was a nasty slash going down her hand. It looked fresh and that it probably hurt like a bitch. “That's a deep cut. What was it you cut yourself on again?”

“A nail.” She replied calmly. Crowley eyed her skeptically but didn't say a word against it.

“I hope you had your tetanus shot.” 

“Out. Now.” Dean shouted still pretending to be on the phone. He gave the address and number to Sam and Sam just listened, sort of playing along. Crowley sighed deeply and moved into his space. On his other side, the woman came closer and he could feel something touching his hip. Was she trying to feel him up? She was a little late to the party. He was already taken.

“Always a pleasure, Dean.” Crowley practically purred and left with his unusual subordinate. 

Dean dropped his hand to his hip and found she wasn't coping a feel. She was putting something in his pocket. Fishing it out, he found a folded piece of paper. Why did she slip a piece of paper in his pocket? Was it her number? She wasn't going to get a call from him any time soon. She was pretty but she was obviously working with psychos and he was taken. 

He could have just thrown it away without looking at it but it would have been an awful mistake. He was glad that he opened the paper when he saw the message inside:  _ There are bugs all over the place and cameras in the bedrooms. Don't remove them, he'll know I told you. _ What the hell was wrong with this man? They couldn't sleep in the bedrooms anymore because there were cameras. He couldn't talk too loudly to Cas or Gabriel because the bastard was listening. Sighing, he knocked on the restroom door lightly. 

“Cas?” The door knob jiggled and was turned slowly. Cautiously, Gabriel peered out at Dean. It was alright. There weren't any cameras down there. He hoped. He found himself moving towards the opening and pressing himself in. Turning on the light, he saw the creatures recoil instantly. They took a moment to adjust to the light before Castiel threw himself at Dean pushing him onto the toilet.

“Dean!” He cried and began to whimper loudly as he clung to the man.

“Shh, Cas.” Dean had to get him to quiet down. Crowley could be listening to them in his car. Turning to Gabriel he tried to get the dominant to quiet down his brother. The dominant was confused but tried to help all the same. When they were both calm, he explained. “He can still hear us.”

Gabriel whispered to his brother so that he would understand. The breeder made a small whimpering noise and wrapped all his tentacles around Dean. The human chuckled and stroked his back in a soothing manner hoping to calm him down. All this fear and stress wasn't good for Castiel. He was pregnant and Dean didn't know much about pregnancy (he didn't know a thing about it), but he knew this couldn't be good.

“It's okay, Cas.” He whispered softly in his ear. It seem to do the trick as Castiel began to relax in his arms. “I'm not going to let him near you.” His English was getting better and though Dean knew he didn't know exactly what he had promised, he knew Castiel was relaxed. Perhaps he even felt safe with him. He could only hope. After his mate calmed down, he noticed the blood smeared on Gabriel's face and all over his hands. “What the hell happened to your face?”

“I slipped trying to get the phone.” Gabriel pointed to his nose to indicate he had damaged it. It didn't seem broken but the dominant was still unhappy about it. It was then that Dean realized that there was no way Gabriel could have grabbed the phone from inside the restroom. He had to have come out to get it. If his hands had all that blood on it- Dean's eyes widened. Was the blood on the door knob his? Was that why the two was arguing? But the woman also had a deep cut on her hand. Was the blood hers or Gabriel's? Gabriel was lucky the woman got cut as well otherwise they would have been caught for sure.

Sam hurried into the house while Dean was still trying to piece everything together in his head. He didn't even bother keeping quiet as he slammed the door shut. Hopefully, if Crowley was listening, the sound would hurt his ears. He could only hope. It didn't take long for his brother to notice the partially opened door. He swung the door open and looked straight at Dean.

“Dean, are they al-” 

“The garage.” Dean couldn't have him talking so much in the presence of Crowley's bugs. He tried to sit up but Castiel shook his head and held on tighter. Gabriel had to coax his baby brother off him just so he could stand. Sam noticed Gabriel's face and was about to speak again but Dean shushed him. They couldn't speak here no matter how worried he looked. Frustrated, Sam wasn't even looking in the bathroom anymore. He was busy looking around to find any evidence of what might have happened to Gabriel. Dean found him entering the kitchen once he was able to escape Castiel's grip. He rubbed his shoulder with a sigh. He was going to have sucker shape bruises all over him, he was sure of it.

“Is that blood?” Sam asked a little too loudly for Dean's liking. He followed his brother's frightened gaze to a kitchen knife drenched in blood. Suddenly, all the pieces were coming together. The blood on the door knob was Gabriel's. Crowley and that woman were arguing because she was trying to keep him from forcing the door open. He remembered when Crowley grabbed her wrist. He had commented that there was no blood coming from her fist. She must have cut herself here in the kitchen under the excuse of washing her hands. That's why the water sounded like it was just running for a while. She was cutting herself. But why? To protect the creatures? How did she even know?

“Some crazy chick cut herself.” It was all Dean could think of to say. He knew it looked like Gabriel was attacked but he knew that wasn't it. If Crowley heard what he said, he would just assume he was talking about that nail incident the woman mention. Dean took another look at the knife. She had to be crazy because she sliced her own hand for what? He guessed it was for a good cause but slicing it that deep? That had to have hurt. He looked back at Sam who had a disgusted face that seemed to mirror his own. Pointing towards the exit to the garage, Dean gave Sam an impatient look.“Just go.”

“What's going on, Dean?” Sam asked once they were safe inside the garage and the door was shut. “What happened to Gabriel?”

“ Nothing. He just slipped and hurt himself. There was this chick that cut her hand probably to protect him I don't know, I'm just as lost as you. Look, the place is bugged and he's got cameras in the bedrooms.” Dean could see that Sam was completely done with Crowley's antics. He was a lawyer, he probably knew how to bring that bastard down. Dean couldn't wait to hear about it but he would rather hear about it in the safety of his own home. “Look we can't stay here.”

“Everyone didn't even get to see you much.” They were being stalked by a mad man and Dean's pregnant mate could have lost his life, and yet he was worried about people spending time with him? He loved his adoptive family he really did but there were other things to worry about right now.

“Well, they can see me later.” He gave his brother an incredulous look. Did he not care at all for the two creatures? “Cas is pregnant, Sam. This is too much stress.”

“Crowley knows where you live.” That's right. Crowley did know where he lived. Dean remembered finding the man in his home and how frightened Castiel was after wards. He would come back again. He was sure of it. They wouldn't be free of this man no matter if he left or not. “Who's to say he hadn't bugged that place too?”

“Where can we go?” Dean had to return back home. He had a job and that was where Castiel came from. He knew the breeder would be devastated to not be able to return home. It gave him comfort and he could swim freely. Here he was trapped in small pools. This was no where good for his mate or his future child.“Because we won't be able to sneak them into a hotel. Maybe we can find some abandoned place-”

“Dean, we have that secret room in the basement at home.” Sam wanted them to stay in town. That was even more dangerous. He was only supposed to be here a few days and then leave. They were risking it every moment they stayed here but Sam was right. He shouldn't head back until he was sure his home wasn't bugged too. He shouldn't even stay there. He might as well keep clean clothes in his house and just get Gabriel to take him there when he needed to go to work. The cave had TV for reasons unknown and electricity. He couldn't stay here one more second. He should have never brought them. Then again, if Crowley had come to his house while he was gone, Dean wouldn't have forgiven himself.

“Bobby's going to know that we're using his secret room.” Dean argued not wanting to even bother with his family's home. There was too much risk there. He just needed to go home. He was sure that he could drive home at night and put Gabriel and Castiel in the water beside his house. He didn't even need to go into his house to get them there. They could swim to the cave and Dean could get everything ready to go over there. How did Gabriel get those things inside the cave without getting them wet? He could do the same with Dean's phone and other things. There has to be some way he could make this work.

“He doesn't go checking it. He just has it just in case.” It was a weekend that Bobby had off that made the man create a secret room in the basement. It was somewhere they could hide if some crap went down in their home. Nothing would go down at their home since they lived in a small town with very little things going on but it was there. Bobby had just decided that they may need some secret room that you enter through a bookshelf door. The fact he was able to even complete such a thing in a weekend was amazing. Karen was right. Being a mechanic was such a waste for him.

It use to be another room in the basement before he built the bookcase door. It was spacious and had everything someone needed to survive for a while. Bobby figured they may have to use it for days and stocked it accordingly. Karen allowed it. She knew her husband had his quirks but Dean was sure this was beyond quirky. The man always feared the worse.

“He's so paranoid, Sam.” It was true. If Bobby wasn't so paranoid he would have never built such a thing. No one in town even knew it existed. No one in the family was supposed to talk about it. After all, who knew who was listening. Karen didn't care how crazy it seemed to have such a room. She laughed it off saying her husband was just a worried about current events or some thing like that. She was just fine with all of it. They really were a perfect couple. However, if Bobby was paranoid enough to make the room he would be suspicious enough to wonder why Dean keeps going into the basement. “He'll know.”

“What choice do we have? You have no idea what is waiting for you when you go home.” Sam was right about that. He had no idea if there was more than just bugs and cameras. He wouldn't even know where the cameras were. What if there were some in the trees? He wouldn't be able to even know and he could be risking the creatures just by arriving back. Sam was right about everything. He really had no where else to go. “Better him than Crowley.”

“Alright.” Dean agreed with a sigh. At least with his family, they wouldn't do anything awful to the creatures. Yeah, they would probably freak out and maybe even cause a horrible scene but they wouldn't be sinister and try to profit off the creatures. They might hurt them a little. He could see Karen throwing things at Gabriel already. Probably screaming about monsters. They would be frightened but maybe he could calm them down or something. Sam would probably have to do it. He was better at that sort of thing. “We'll wait until it's really dark and then we'll go. I'll say I want to spend the night and you talk about Gabriel being a nudist.”

“Dean!”

“He wants an explanation, Sam.” It was the perfect idea or at least, Dean thought so. Bobby would be too wrapped up lecturing Sam that he wouldn't even notice his other son sneaking around. “You give it to him.”

“Why me?”

“He's your best friend.” Dean pointed out. If it wasn't for Sam, he wouldn't have even brought Gabriel. The dominant was more than able to take care of himself but he missed Sam so much. Dean didn't need to ask to know that. The way the creature's face lit up every time he heard Sam was on the phone was just plain annoying. “He's your problem.”

“You brought him here.”

“I'll need to get them into the basement and face it, you're much more noticeable than me.” Dean gave his brother a knowing look. Sam was tall, muscular and very noticeable. He even had a hard time walking quietly. Dean knew about stealth. He could sneak around easily. Taking odd jobs gave him a few interesting skills. Some in which weren't exactly legal. 

“Fine, I'll distract him and probably Karen but Lizzie?” Sam knew all about Lizzie's new found curiosity. She was a curious kid, of course, but as a teenager, she would be someone really hard to get by. She would be in his face asking what was going on and there was no way they would be able to get around her.

“I'll go through the basement window.” Dean told him as if it would be the easiest thing to do. The window was small but Dean had fit through before. He would gather the creatures near the window and go in first. Then he'd catch Cas and then Gabriel. He had snuck around in the basement before. Of course, he was caught but that was when he was a teen and Bobby wasn't being distracted.“The one near the back of the house.”

“Dean, someone might see you.” They had a fence in the back yard but it wasn't a privacy fence which was a feat considering how paranoid Bobby was. Karen refused to have anything bigger than a picket fence. She wanted to be able to greet her neighbors and have plenty of sun for her garden. People would notice Dean sneaking into the bottom window. “Not to mention it's locked all the time.”

“That's why we are doing this at night and don't worry about the lock.” It wasn't like Dean wasn't able to pry that thing open before. All he needed was a knife and the thing would pop open easy. It was the reason why Bobby had changed all the windows in the house, except that one. Dean didn't know why he hadn't change that one but he would use it to his advantage.

“This is insane.” Sam groaned.

“Yeah, well. Got a better idea?”

“I might as well get that bug detector from dad.” Sam said as he thought about how he would ask for it. “Who knew his paranoia actually would come in handy?”

Crowley was definitely messing with the wrong pair of brothers. He wasn't going to be able to find anything out about them that was for sure. The only problem Dean saw was that he wouldn't be able to fit the pools through the window. He would have to make do with buckets or something. They just had to find a way to get through without being noticed. Dean sighed. They would just stay for a few days until they were sure Dean's home wasn't tampered with. Whoever that woman was, could probably tell them about that. Also, Dean really needed to know how much she knew and what she planned to do with that information. Why couldn't anything be simple anymore? 

Dean groaned. He always wanted an adventure. Something extraordinary that would give his life some excitement. Now he had it and he wished he could just live peacefully by the lake. This was becoming too much, even for him. There was no time to think about that. He had a family to protect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Bobby is still a paranoid bastard in this universe. (he kept the window at the basement the same because he knew Dean snuck in that way after going to parties he wasn't supposed to attend. He didn't want his son to have to sleep outside.)  
> Dean always calls Bobby and Karen by their names when speaking of them. He only calls Karen mom when in her presence because he knows it makes her happy but he never wanted to call them mom and dad because he feared it would mean he was replacing his real parents.  
> Sam was too young to remember his real parents and doesn't feel that conflict at all. He easily calls Bobby and Karen dad and mom.
> 
> That said. I was planning so much more for this chapter but I wasn't going to get it out in time. So, them hiding is going to be interesting hopefully and the fear that people will know. Also, more of the Singer family and maybe more Kali next chapter. I don't know. When I type it just kind of comes out and could go in a very different direction than before. Hopefully, it will remain interesting for you all. Much love. Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam was probably getting the lecture of a lifetime. Both Bobby and Karen were probably staring at him with disappointed expressions during the whole thing. Dean knew how bad those looks could make someone feel. He had been the recipient of such a look too many times before. He felt a little bad for his brother. It was a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone. However, it was necessary. It was the only thing to distract them as he sneaked in from the back basement window.

He had Gabriel and Castiel hide under some of Sam's blankets. He didn't know what Crowley had thought when he saw them grab a bunch of blankets from one of the guest rooms. He didn't know what his neighbors thought when they saw the Impala drive backwards onto the grass to get the trunk as close to the back fence as possible. Or what they thought of the older son when he pulled out human sized covered objects. If anyone saw him, they'd probably think he was a serial killer or something. _It wouldn't surprise them._ He thought bitterly.

The people of this town had come to think that Dean was either destined for better things or would be the next America's Most Wanted. He admitted he played around with the law before. He may have done some underage drinking, driving without a license, fake ids and more harmless stuff. He didn't steal from anyone or anything and he never hurt others, unless they deserved it. So, he got into a few fights at school but those jocks were douches and deserved every punch. Even Bobby told him he did good and even if the whole town thought he was no good, he knew Dean just needed some direction. The hope his foster father had for him, despite constant disappointments, always surprised Dean. Even now, he was still blown away by how calm and understanding Bobby tried to be. He was a good man and didn't deserve such a messed up kid.

He felt a little bad sneaking in like he did. He knew Bobby would find out he took over his hidden room. Nothing ever seemed to escape that guy. Bobby called it a gift but for Dean it was more of a curse. He noticed a lot of things had changed since he was last there. The basement didn't seem as clean as it was when he lived there. There were no weapons anywhere. Perhaps Bobby had decided to change where he kept them. It would be nice to know where at least one was though. He would have loved to at least have one to keep around just in case.

There were toys down there instead. Lots of toys and all of them were Lizzie's. It was strange because Dean was certain Lizzie was never allowed in the basement. At least, that was how it was when he lived there. Bobby's map of the town wasn't on the wall and there weren't strange books littering the area. It looked like a normal basement with normal things. The hidden room was still there but the door had been reattached. The bookcase still hid it from view and Dean was grateful for it. However, when he entered, everything had changed.

Bobby had done something with that room as well. There were no longer cans of food or any other survival equipment. The only things left was two jugs of water and some boxes. When he opened one of the boxes expecting some sort of sustenance, he only found old toys and some Christmas decorations. Dean was confused. Bobby didn't act any different and Sam talked about the bug finders like it would be completely normal for him to have some. So, it couldn't be that he was no longer paranoid. The man use to come up with weird theories everyday. It was sometimes the highlight of Dean's day listening to them. He wanted so badly for any of it to be real. Something exciting. However, it never was and no matter how he may like them, it started not to be enough.

“Sure no one will know?” Gabriel asked as he brought in Lizzie's old kiddie pool. There was a benefit of having some of her old things down there. Dean slid the pool inside and slowly pulled the book case over the doorway.

“I'm sure.” He closed the door slowly and went to opening the jugs of water. The two needed to get their tentacles into the water as soon as possible. With all the excitement earlier, they had neglected their poor, aching appendages and they were starting to look rather dry. Dean remembered the painful look Castiel had the first time he almost dried all the way. He didn't want them to suffer. Once the water was poured, both creatures hurried to the pool. They dipped their tentacles with twin sighs of contentment. Dean smiled at their reaction and slid down to sit next to his mate.

Castiel was taking this rather well considering his panic state earlier. He tended to his tentacles flicking the water at his brother childishly. Gabriel responded with a swish of his hands causing the breeder to giggle. Dean hushed them as creaking above them was heard. Suddenly, the fear returned in his mate's eyes and what ever solace he found in the room was gone. He threw himself into Dean's arms and clung for dear life.

“We can't stay here forever.” Gabriel spoke once the creaking ceased.

“I know.” Dean rolled his eyes as he patted Castiel's back. The breeder didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. “We just have to wait for the call.” Gabriel eyed him but didn't say a word. It wasn't any of his fault. He had no idea Crowley would be sneaking into the house when he left for the party. He had no idea that Gabriel had other human connections than him and his brother. “It would have helped if you knew that Kali girl's number.”

“I don't have a phone why would I need her number?” Gabriel's glare was zeroed on him. Dean heard Castiel hiss something in their language. It seemed to have the desired effect as Gabriel turned away from the two.

“Don't worry, Cas.” He was saying it more for himself than for his mate. However, it seemed to relax the breeder a bit and he could feel Castiel rubbing his cheek on his shoulder affectionately. “I'm going to take care of you.”

They had to be quiet and not alert anyone of their presence. Dean could hear his car's engine as Sam took it back to his house. He trusted Sam would be good to her while they waited the whole thing out. He just hoped everything could be resolved as soon as possible. He told Jo he'd only be gone for a few days and he really didn't want to get fired so early in his employment.

They sat there on edge, listening to the small creaks as his family walked above them. If they spoke to each other it was in soft voices and done very infrequently. They couldn't risk being heard. They turned off all the lights within the room just in case anyone came down. He couldn't allow them to see any lights creeping through the floorboards or any cracks in the wall or whatever. Dean didn't know what would happen but he didn't want to find out. Somewhere in the tense night, he fell asleep.

Dean was jolted awake the next morning by a knock on the door. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was. He felt Castiel's claws dig into his shirt as his lover looked up at him in fear. They were in the basement. Dean shook his head a bit to rid himself of the momentary confusion waking up gave him. They were hiding out from everyone, so who was at the door. No one should have known he was there unless it was Sam. However, if it was Sam, he should have called.

It took him a while to get Castiel off of him. Being pregnant, the breeder seemed more needy than usual and it took a lot to pass him over to his brother. Gabriel wasn't taking his role to watch his brother very nicely. He sighed in annoyance as his brother wrapped all his tentacles around him. It was funny seeing Castiel cling to an obviously smaller individual. If they were human, Dean was sure Gabriel wouldn't be too much shorter than Castiel but he was sure they wouldn't be the same size if their sizes now were any indication.

Taking in a breath, Dean opened the door slowly. He could feel the two creature's eyes on him as he peered out curiously. No one was there but looking down he saw three plates on a large tray full with eggs, bacon and pancakes. Sam must have dropped it off since he probably knew they would be hungry sooner or later. But why didn't he call them before scaring them half to death and where did he go? Dean decided not to think about it too much and slid the tray inside.

“Look what we got here.” He announced to the two as he placed the tray inside. Castiel detached from his brother and slid closer to the plates to investigate their contents. As he sniffed the food, Dean worked on closing the book case back over the doorway. The least Sam could have done was close off the place. If anyone had come down to the basement before Dean had gathered the food and closed it off, they would have been caught.

How was he supposed to know about the food anyway? It wasn't like Sam had called him or gave him any warning of any kind. He had to have come in that new car of his because he didn't even here an engine rumble outside. For all the times Sam got on his case about not being cautious, he really didn't think this one through.

Once everything was secure, Dean joined the two creatures with their meals. Utensils were provided and so was a bottle of maple syrup. Sam really thought about everything. He didn't know how the guy got down there with all this food and didn't raise suspicions. He had to assume he was cautious and thought about everything. Even though the open bookshelf was a little risky, he supposed Sam knew that Dean would investigate.

The food was delicious. Sam never told him that Karen had taught him how to cook. He couldn't imagine that he got Karen to make him three plates but it sure tasted like that. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had such a savory breakfast. Sure, he was good at cooking as well, Karen was an excellent teacher, but he was never able to replicate the taste of home in her meals.

Castiel didn't seem to be interested in the food that much. He took a few bites and began to look as if those few bites may be back soon. Dean scooted from the food and had him lay down on the blankets they had brought. His mate sighed sadly but allowed him to rub his stomach and try to sooth him. Dean knew from Gabriel that Castiel was frightened to not eat. He was afraid that he wouldn't nourish his child well enough. However, he couldn't let his mate eat only to lose it all in the next moment. He'll try getting him to eat some when his stomach had settled.

Castiel looked over at Dean with a shy smile and slid one of his tentacles into his lap and tried reaching for his stomach. Dean chuckled when he realized that his mate didn't know the purpose of rubbing his stomach and was trying to rub Dean's stomach as well. Perhaps there were other ways their kind dealt with a stomach ache. Dean didn't even know why he went to rubbing the breeder's stomach. There were no crackers or anything to settle the breeders stomach and he supposed it was the only other way he knew. He remembered when his mother was alive and he had a stomach ache. She would lay him down in his bed and rub his stomach while humming to him.

Memories of his mother was all he had now. If he hadn't been able to hold onto a picture of her, he was sure he wouldn't remember her face. He could barely remember his father's. Some days he would sit and try to focus on their faces. He never wanted to forget them.

Castiel must have noticed he was thinking of something sad because the tentacle moved to wrap around his waist. With one swift movement, the breeder pulled him down over him. Dean forgot how strong Castiel was and how he was able to manhandle him easily. Dean also forgot the determination the breeder had and how easily he could forget things with just a kiss from him. He missed the feeling of being pressed against his mate like this. It wasn't too long ago that he was but it just didn't seem enough. Dean smiled into the small kisses his mate peppered chastely on his lips. His mate was doing a great job at making him forget his troubles when he heard a disgusted noise that could have only came from Gabriel.

“If you guys are going to mate, please don't make me an unwilling audience.” Gabriel was cutting off a piece of pancake with a apprehensive look on his face. It was like he was worried the two wouldn't stop at all no matter what he said and he wouldn't be able to finish his breakfast. Dean moved off of his mate, who groaned in disappointment. He had forgotten that Gabriel was even present in the room. He supposed he should try and eat his breakfast regardless of how cold it had gotten. Gabriel seemed to have his own way of eating it, using half the bottle of syrup all over his plate. He would never understand how that was appetizing.

Castiel's stomach settled after a while and he was willing to eat half his plate. Lunch had arrived shortly after his attempt and it seemed much more appetizing than cold breakfast. They were just sandwiches but Castiel found it to be more than delicious. Dean was happy his mate was actually enjoying his food rather than displaying it on the ground for all to see.

He didn't know how Sam was doing it and trying to get the whole Crowley situation straight. He didn't see how it was possible to be so punctual with the meal times and still be able to investigate everything. He hoped he wasn't slacking on the investigation. It wasn't like he had all the time in the world. He had responsibilities back at the lake and he thought Sam knew about that. He had thought Sam would take this a little more seriously.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. It didn't sound like anyone was in the basement and hopefully it wasn't loud enough to be heard above them. Despite all that, Dean jumped at the sound and scrambled to answer the phone as quickly as possible. It was Sam. Finally, he calls.

“Sammy, tell me you have good news.”

“So, get this.” There it was. His brother had some information and enough of it to make him excited enough to start the conversation with that phrase. Dean still didn't know if this would be good news or bad news. “I'm not the first person he's done this to but at the moment, I'm the last. Kali said Crowley hasn't bugged your house. You're free to go home. I also, may have threatened him a bit but this is far from over. You guys just need to get out of here. Kali and I'll handle things here.”

Dean could see his brother towering over that creepy ass CEO he worked with. Sam may be like a giant puppy but when he wanted to, he could give out some pretty frightening threats. His size alone was intimidating enough but Crowley was a weird guy, he probably thrived on that sort of thing. This was probably the reason why it wasn't even close to over. Kali and Sam would have a lot to do.

“You and Kali going to be partners in crime now?” Dean asked when he realized the two were going to deal with everything on their own. Kali was a very attractive woman and Sam was single. Hopelessly single. Dean knew Gabriel had a crush on him but he doubted that would go anywhere. So, to nudge his brother in the right direction he added “She is kind of hot.”

“And married. And apparently Gabriel's friend from the time they were children.” Sam responded and Dean could practically hear the eye roll. So, no hot business lady for Sammy. “Dean, this is going to get ugly over here. So, it's best if you just go home and lay low.”

Get ugly? Why would he leave his brother to deal with such things if they were going to get ugly? His brother just became a lawyer not too long ago. He didn't work on his own and instead worked for a firm that was working very closely with Crowley's corporation. He could lose his own job if he causes too many problems. This had too many risks. Why was Sam willing to take them?

“What about you?”

“I live here and I work with Crowley.” That was the main reason Dean was worried. This was a small town and corporations don't just deal with small town firms all the time. This was the firm's big break and there really wasn't anything else they could make a lot of money off of. Sam could start his own firm but the town was too small and with the reputation he will undoubtedly gain, who would want him? He would have to move out if he wanted any business because people there talked, and they would speak badly of him and his practice. This had way too many complications, couldn't he see that? “I'll deal with him in the only way I know I can win. Kali has seen a lot of the crap he has done and she gave me a list of other employees that may have seen other things.”

“Seriously, Sammy?” Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't like Crowley either but there was no need to throw your job on the line. “Won't he fire them all.” _And you might lose your job too._ Dean wanted to add it in but he just couldn't.

“If they are fired, what stops them from still speaking up?” Sam reasoned and Dean didn't know what to say. “He loses everything, and a man without power can't fire anyone.”

Suppose he won. Suppose he did get Crowley to step down and there would be another CEO. What stopped that CEO from not trusting Sam in the slightest? All CEOs did some pretty dirty crap in Dean's opinion. None of them would want Sam to be there snooping around. He's lose his job either way and yet Sam sounded really hopeful during the whole conversation.

“You sound too excited about this.”

“This is why I became a lawyer.” This was the first time Dean had ever heard of that. He always figured Sam just like knowing the laws like some sort of law nerd. He didn't really think there was any other motivation besides that. Smart people became doctors, scientists or lawyers and Sam just chose one.“Not this corporate stuff I've been dealing with. I wanted to get the bad guy and, Dean, I got my bad guy.”

“I can't just leave you alone.” Leaving Sam to fend for himself just didn't feel right. He was Sam's older brother. He was supposed to watch over him and make sure he was safe.

“Yes, you can.” Sam argued with a sigh. “You have a baby on the way and two people to protect before then. You can't take back the pools. We have to pretend it's some weird quirk I have or something. That way he doesn't go searching for you.” Dean looked over at his mate to see those large, blue eyes staring back at him. He would risk their exposure if he stayed. There would be much more harm than good that could happen, if he stayed. “Until everything is cleared up, you need to be careful. Stop being careless, understand?”

“Yeah, I understand.” He didn't like it but he knew there was no other way. He obviously wasn't going to be able to talk his brother out of this. He was impressed that Sam could achieve so much and still feed them. Perhaps he could take care of himself if he was that efficient. Crowley wouldn't know what hit him. “Thank you for the breakfast, by the way. I don't know how you did it but thanks and the sandwiches too.”

“Dean, I've been at the company all day trying to work up a case and make sure Crowley doesn't have suspicions of Cas and Gabe. I haven't been to the house since last night.” Sam sounded worried and confused. It wasn't him. He wasn't the one who gave them the meals. Dean knew there was something wrong with the whole situation. For one, how would have Sam gotten the plates or utensils? Also, how would he have gotten the food ready and still had it hot unless it was cooked in the kitchen? The food tasted just like Karen's cooking. He remembered how it was perfect like she had made it herself.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Don't worry about it. It's nothing.” Dean lied as he realized what could possibly be going on. He had been too careless and just assumed it was Sam. “I have to go.”

They were quiet. They had been quiet about everything and snuck in perfectly. They had did everything right and yet someone in the house knew. Someone knew there were three of them and someone left them the food. It didn't make any sense. Why didn't they just come in and announce themselves? What were they planning? Did they know about Castiel and Gabriel? Were they horrified and too frightened to enter? What was going on? How many of them knew and how much did they know?

This couldn't be good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long. Memorial day set me back because the parade was on Monday, I had a bbq on Sunday and on Saturday we had a family thing. It was also going to be done yesterday but my dad had a mini stroke plus other things and was taken to the hospital. He stayed there overnight and I'm not sure what is going on there yet. They are holding him until Monday (from what my mother tells me). Tests and stuff. Anyway, thank you for waiting so patiently. You guys are the best. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

Castiel had the most beautiful eyes. Dean never really thought about it before but now he couldn't take his gaze away from them. He knew they were all frightened. They were nervous about who could come in at any moment. They were afraid someone else knew and that they didn't know their intentions. Those eyes were wide and even glassier than before. Such lovely blue eyes. Dean couldn't recall a time those eyes didn't hold his attention. Even if he hadn't thought about how wonderful they were before, he knew he had felt their power before.

Castiel was just positively lovely on his own. Dean couldn't even fathom why he was worried about their differences. Even now, with such a frightened look, he still was able to keep Dean from looking from him. Dean just wanted to hold him close and kiss away any fears he may have. He wanted to do other things but Gabriel had already expressed his displeasure of being an unwilling audience.

He was frightened too. Dean could admit that he was worried about who knew about the creatures and how. However, he figured if something bad was going to happen, it probably would have already. Besides, this was his family. They wouldn't betray him for a couple of bucks. They wouldn't send his mate to have experiments done on him or what not. It wouldn't be like them or at least, he hoped so.

Every time he opened the door to find food, he never saw anyone. The way the “wall” opened, blocked view of the stairs and if someone knocked and ran, he wouldn't hope to find them. They didn't have to be fast either, the basement was a tiny and the stairs weren't that far away. It could be anyone. The food tasted like it would be Karen. She was kind, gentle and over all Dean knew she wouldn't say a peep about the two creatures. If she hadn't freaked out by now and burst in to save Dean from “a horrible fate”, she either didn't know what they were or was taking this information in the best way anyone has ever taken it before.

It could have been Karen but it could have easily been someone else. Karen definitely cooked the meals but she would have cooked it if it was requested of her. That made the situation even more worrying. More than one person could know. In fact, Sam could have told the whole family the truth and in the end, Dean would end up looking like a fool hiding out when everyone knew. But Sam wouldn't have betrayed him like that. Also, he had sound surprised on the phone when he had mentioned the meals. So, this couldn't have been any of his doing.

He would have to wait it out this time. He would have to emerge from the room and sit outside waiting for the mysterious person to appear. He would have to catch them when they come down the stairs. Castiel was understandably nervous but Dean tried to assure him via Gabriel that nothing would happen. The people in this house were family and they wouldn't harm him and he would make sure they did nothing to the two creatures. Once Castiel was mostly convinced, he still gave him worried looks but stayed quiet, Dean exited the room and shut everything behind him.

Dinner would be coming soon and he knew their mystery waiter would be back with another tray of food. All he had to do was stay alert and keep his eyes on the stairs. Sure enough, after a long wait, the door opened and Dean could hear footsteps. His head snapped to the stairs immediately and he caught sight of a familiar baseball cap.

“Hey, Dean.” Bobby seemed only slightly surprised to find Dean waiting for him. The younger man could only guess he had been suspecting he would try to catch him.

“Hey.” Dean hesitated before continuing.“Dad.”

“Karen's not down here, you can call me Bobby if it makes you comfortable.” Bobby always knew that Dean wasn't comfortable calling them mom and dad. He knew Sam had no problems but Dean felt that he was unable to say the words and really mean it. He felt that he was betraying his real parents when he did. He remembered them. Well, it was getting harder as the years went by but he could never forget them. He never wanted to.

“You have a tray of food.” Dean pointed out the obvious to draw the attention back to Bobby being caught red handed.

“I do.” The older man continued down the stairs and placed the tray upon his work table. Dean watched him curiously as if asking for his adoptive father to explain himself. The man sighed and shook his head. “Look, I wasn't born yesterday. I knew Sam was stalling for something. You forget, I raised you little bastards.”

“But how did you know there were three of us and that we were even down here?” Just knowing something was up didn't mean he could know all the details. Dean was a light sleeper. There was no way he snuck in while they were sleeping. Could he have? Bobby was always full of surprises and it wouldn't be the first time he underestimated him.

“Tire tracks near the fence means you needed to sneak something to the back.” He had drove into the grass to get to the fence. His baby wasn't very gentle with the lawn obviously. Bobby turned his gaze back to the window he had entered in. It was an old window that had the paint chipping off the frame. “This window was left normal because I knew you were rebellious and wanted to get out. I just wanted to be sure you had somewhere to come in when you got back.” Dean gave his adoptive father an incredulous look. He knew all the other windows had been upgraded but this one. However, he never thought it was purely for his sake. Bobby shook his head with his own look of disbelief. “What? You wanted me to make my son sleep outside?”

“You deliberately left that window like that?” Dean couldn't believe that Bobby would purposely leave himself open to burglars and the like just for Dean. Of course, this was a small town and the probability of burglars that you didn't already know personally, was slim. If something was stolen around here, folks knew who was most likely to blame and you could find your things quite quickly.

“What did you think I was? Sentimental?” Bobby rolled his eyes at the thought. “It's an old window any person could open it with a pocket knife. Your favorite way of entering, right?”

“Bobby, I don't know what to say.” Dean never thought that his adoptive family would go so far for him. He didn't think they had done anything but tolerated him. Sam was the better kid, obviously. He was just that worthless addition. As if knowing his inner struggle, Bobby sighed and looked down.

“Then don't say anything and take this tray.” He gestured to the tray on the table filled with food. There was meat loaf, mash potatoes and corn. There was a little cup full of homemade gravy as well. Dean always loved Karen's meat loaf. “Karen worked hard on those meals so I don't want to see any half eaten trays. Understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don't call me sir.” Bobby knew the only time Dean ever called him sir was when he was in trouble or was in fear of being in trouble. It didn't matter why he used it, the man hated hearing it. He wasn't some uptight parent that made his kids call him sir all the time. He'd like to think he wasn't intimidating to his children.“We've been over that a thousand times.”

“How do you know there are three of us?” Dean couldn't get over how he knew the specific amount of people hiding in his basement. There was no way he could have known even if he suspected something.

“Because you can't stop yapping.” Bobby explained causing Dean's eyes to widen. They had tried to keep their voices low. Sure, Gabriel could be loud sometimes when he talked but he thought no one had heard. The more that he thought about it, the more it made sense. They would sometimes forget there were people that could hear them above them. They would only stop when they heard creaking. Perhaps, that wasn't the best way to keep undetected. “I don't need to be down here to hear you all. Besides Ms. Lilly made a big stink about you carrying wrapped up human sized things. Thinks you're a psychopath. I assured her that nothing illegal had occurred but really what the hell?”

He should have know Ms. Lilly would sell him out. He expected her to be nosing about but he didn't expect her to rat him out. That woman had never been able to keep her nose out of anything. When he was a teen, she at least had the decency to not tell Bobby a thing. They must have gotten all friendly with each other when Dean left. It was just his luck that she stopped being tight lipped.

“I would explain it to you, Bobby but-”

“But what?” Bobby gave him an incredulous look. It was the same look he gave Dean any time he closed him off. However, it wasn't Bobby's problem what happened to him. It was when he was a child because he was legally his guardian but now, the man should just rest easy. Dean wasn't his problem anymore.“We're family, Dean. Any trouble you find yourself in you can come to us.”

“Not this time.”

“Not this time?” The man let out a humorless laugh. Dean knew he was making him upset. This wouldn't be the first time. He was always a disappointing child. They never said he was and they always treated him with kindness but he knew. He knew he wasn't worth any of it. “There's never a time is there? Geez. Why can't you just accept our help? Do you- No. I just want to make sure you're alright.”

“I'm fine, Bobby.” Dean didn't understand why Bobby even cared. He was an adult now and lived on his own perfectly fine. Bobby didn't have to worry about him.   
He could live his life without having to worry about some high school drop out with no future.

“So, fine that you are staying in a secret room in a basement?” Bobby gave him a knowing look. “That's a strange way of being fine, Dean.”

“Okay. I got into some trouble but it isn't any of your concern.”

“Not my concern?” Bobby shook his head and frowned deeply. He gave him another look. Dean really wished Bobby wouldn't keep looking at him like he had grown another head when he spoke. “Are you out of your damn mind of course it is my concern. You're my son.”

“No, I'm not.” Dean regretted the words as soon as he said them as he watched Bobby's face loosen with a utterly crushed expression. He said nothing and that just made things worse. If he would get mad that would be something. Yell at him or make a fuss. Say something!

Bobby took them in when he didn't have to. They were children stuck in the system going from foster home to foster home. Karen and Bobby could have sent them on their way and never looked back just like all their previous foster families. But they didn't. Bobby played catch with them and took them to baseball games. Karen always had something baked and ready for them when they got home from school. The home was filled with good memories, warmth and love. Dean could see in the way they looked at him that they cared about him. He thought he wasn't worth that caring but he wasn't blind to it. He expected Bobby to bring it up. He expected him to give him a lecture about family or tell him he was wrong. But he didn't do any of those things. Instead, he nodded to himself casting his eyes down to the floor. Slowly, he turned from Dean and began to head towards the stairs.

“Bobby.”

“No, I get it.” Bobby stopped on the stair case with a sigh. Dean felt more than just guilty. He was afraid that he had ruined everything. He had disappointed his adoptive family more times than he could remember. This had to have been the last straw for him and that terrified him. He had to say something. He had to fix this somehow so, that they wouldn't shut him out. So, that they wouldn't get rid of him.

“No, I-”

“Did you know I use to make up stories just to keep you interested?”

“What?” Dean didn't understand where this was coming from. He was confused because he thought Bobby was going to tell him off or throw him out. He didn't think he would talk about stories. Stories to keep him interested? Dean couldn't remember any fantasy stories being told to him as a child. The only stories he remembered were the theories Bobby had. The ones that made everyone in town call him a paranoid bastard.

“Dean, anyone could tell you were jaded living here.” The older man gave him a small, sad smile. “I thought I would liven it up.”

“So, the conspiracy stories and the whole bunker type thing you were planning.”

“Not real.” He wasn't crazy. He never was. He made everything up just so Dean would be interested. So, that he and Dean could have something and possibly make the boy stay with them instead of hoping to move out of town at the first opportunity. “Some things, I did to keep appearances. I wanted you to find something exciting here.”

“People in town know you as a paranoid bastard.” Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. The people in town would call his adoptive father all sorts of cruel names. Some of the fights Dean got into were brought on by those names. But it was all a lie. Everything that was done was done for him. Bobby specifically did all of this for him. Dean couldn't understand. Why would he do such a thing? “They talk about you all the time.”

“I don't give a rat's ass what people in town think.” Bobby told him with a shrug. “It made you happy and that's just what father's do. You may not think of me as a father but I sure as hell thought of you as a son.”

“I was a shitty son.” Dean felt worse than even before and he hadn't thought that was even possible. Bobby worked so hard to keep him happy and all he did was leave town in the end.

“No, you weren't.”

“I screwed up all the time.” He messed around so much in high school. He dropped out and ran off. He could have been someone. He could have attended classes, paid attention and got some sort of degree. He could have made Bobby proud. He could have been the son that man deserved.

“Kids aren't supposed to be obedient little robots that do everything perfectly.” Bobby informed him.“ They don't have to do anything. They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart. I would never think of you as a shitty son.”

Why did they care about him so much? Why was it every time he pushed away, they pulled him in and held tight? He was a trouble maker, a drop out and now had this problem with the whole secrecy in the basement thing. He was the very definition of a terrible son. The amount of caring this family had just made him so vulnerable. He didn't even know what to say to it. He didn't know how he should proceed.

Behind that door, was his mate and his mate's brother. They were scared and hungry, waiting for Dean to return. Castiel was pregnant and so stressed after everything that had happened. He was starting his own family now and he could only hope he could be half the father Bobby was. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to ask for advice and learn about what he should do. He wanted Bobby to be a part of his child's life no matter how strange it may look. He just wanted it to be a normal family but he knew it couldn't be.

“I don't know if I can tell you.” It came out almost like a whimper. He was so frightened about Bobby's reaction. He was so sure all he needed was one more disappointment. He knew in his heart that the Singer family would never throw him away. He knew they would just hold on tight like they always did but he couldn't help fearing it. He had said goodbye to so many other families before and he just knew no matter how safe you felt, people would leave. They always left.

“Then don't.” Bobby was being as understanding as he always was. “Just, if you need help, remember I'm here.”

“I want to tell you, Bobby.” Dean found himself saying. He really did mean it. He wanted to tell him everything. He wished they could just introduce their families and be one big happy family. However, Dean knew if any of the Singers saw them, they would freak out. “I really do but I-”

“There is nothing you could do that would make me think less of you.” Dean suspected Bobby only said that because he had no idea what was behind the door. It was simple to say such a thing when there was no knowledge of tentacle creatures. “Hell, Karen still thinks of you as her whole world. You, Sam and Lizzie are our kids and there is nothing you could do to make us love you any less.”

“Are you guys finished with your heart to heart?”A familiar voice cut into their conversation and Dean was shocked to see the book shelf moved. He was sure he had closed it all the way. He didn't remember hearing it at all. “I'm starving.”

“Gabe!” Dean exclaimed as he looked down at the head poking from behind the wall. Was this guy a ninja? How was he able to do such a thing so quietly. Gabriel had his hand on the bookshelf and his head poked out but everything else was hidden. Thankfully.

“That's Gabe?” Bobby looked at the creature in question. Dean swallowed hard. He hoped his adoptive father wouldn't march over to him and give him a lecture. He was pretty sure he would open the wall more just to find a mess of tentacles. “The nudist? I thought he was Sam's boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Was it something Lizzie had said? Dean remember Lizzie making up a theory of the two being together but he didn't think anyone would take that seriously. Especially Bobby.

“What do you think he stalled us so long with?” Bobby asked him as he turned his gaze back to his son. “He told us he was gay.”

“HE WHAT?” Dean never thought in a million years that Sam would ever say something even remotely like that. He knew his brother tended to be on the touchy feely girly side but he didn't think he would say something like that. Well, it was one way to keep his family occupied for a long while. However, he couldn't see why he chose that of all things to say.

“I knew something with off about that confession.”

“He said we were boyfriends, Dean.” Gabriel spoke up with clear hope in his voice. The smile he had just wouldn't go away and Dean could see that the creature was also blushing slightly. “He's stated his interest. I-”

“No, he didn't.” Dean shook his head. This wasn't right. Sam couldn't have possibly meant any of that. Dean never seen him once with a dude. Sure, Sam had a horrible track record with women. Some how they just disappeared. However, this was new. Too new. Sam wouldn't tell everyone and not him. “He was just stalling. Get in there!”

Dean could admit he was a little rougher with Gabriel than before. He pushed the creature's head behind the wall and swatted away his hand when he reached out.

“Candy!” It was the strangest last words anyone had before a door was shut on them.

“He's not Sam's boyfriend?” Bobby sounded terribly confused even though he was suspicious of the confession in the first place. He guessed he noticed Gabriel's not so subtle reaction.

“No, not that I know of.” Dean shook his head. No, he knew for a fact they weren't a thing. Sure, they talked on the phone for hours and spend all night yapping but there was no way. Right? “No. Just no.”

“So, why was he naked?” Dean could only imagine what this all looked like for Bobby. Naked guys in people's closet, Sam coming out of a metaphorical closet and now Dean hiding in the basement with said naked guy. Actually, he couldn't imagine it. He just hope it had nothing with him being with Gabriel because that was never going to happen. He was happily mated.

“He wasn't-” Dean stopped himself. If he said Gabriel wasn't naked, then Bobby would ask for him to explain the whole thing and he couldn't. There was no explanation he could think of that would be believable.“Okay, thanks for the food.”

“No problem.” Bobby watched as Dean picked up the tray from the table with a pensive look. “By the way, why does Gabe have web fingers?”

“Um, I don't know!” Dean almost dropped the tray in a panic. Thankfully, he was able to hold on before he made it obvious that that question scared him. _Gabriel, that idiot_. His hand was showing outside for Bobby to see. Of course, he would pick up on it. Bobby picks up on everything. “He just well he-”

“You took Lizzie's pool, I know you are hiding out for some reason and you carried them in wrapped in blankets.” No. That was all Dean could think of. It was repeated many times in his head. How could Bobby piece this together? He had to stop him from getting to the right conclusion. Or close to it.“This sounds crazy but it sounds like they aren't completely normal people.”

“There's a logical explanation for all this.” Dean lied and there was nothing else he could think of. What logical explanation? There was none! What would be believable? They like dipping in water because it's hot? It was a chilly night.

“Which is?”

“It's um. Well, it's uh. I- I have no idea.” Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to change the subject. “Thanks for the food.”

“Dean, I just worry about you sometimes.”

“Don't, Bobby.” Dean looked over to see Bobby just shaking his head but his shoulders had relaxed. He supposed he was giving up for now which made Dean relax as well. “I'm fine and we'll be leaving in the morning.”

“If you need anything at all.” Bobby told him as he turned back to go up the stairs. “Don't hesitate to call.”

“Of course.”

Dean kicked at the wall to get Gabriel to open it again. He shared a few strong words with the creature and placed the tray of food in front of them. Curling up by his mate, he sighed in relief. They were so close to being caught. Come tomorrow morning, once they leave, they wouldn't have to worry about a thing again.

At least, he hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt short. Sorry about that. And sorry for it being late again. I really need to up my game. Thank you for reading, guys. You're the best.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a late bug again. It's really becoming a habit but this is a much longer chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
> Warnings: Lots of character emotions in this chapter. Also, I haven't actually proof read it. XD

Gabriel watched as Dean and Castiel slept in each others arms. They were such a happy mated pair. It almost seemed like a lie that Dean had been so reluctant before. He had pushed his baby brother away but now they were wrapped up in each other's limbs constantly. It was mainly Castiel's fault. He had become so clingy lately. It probably had to do with his pregnancy but Dean didn't help matters. He just seemed to encourage the clingy behavior as the human was known to be unable to say no to his mate. He needed to put his foot down at some point. He was a dominant, after all, letting a breeder walk all over you was embarrassing.

Dean should be embarrassed. One coo of distress from Castiel and he was looking the creature over like a birther parent. Castiel just soaked the attention up like a sponge. Gabriel was sure he was no longer scared anymore and was just pretending to get Dean's attention. It was embarrassing for even Gabriel to watch as the human dominant cuddled his mate. He couldn't wait to get out of this place so he wasn't subjected to their pheromones going all over the place and their shy little smiles. It was so disgusting and part of him had to admit he was a little jealous.

There was a toilet room in the back of their hidden room. It wasn't anything fancy, just a toilet. It was small and there wasn't even a sink. Dean had mentioned that Bobby had designed this place to be able to stay there for a long while. He, also, had given them a whole speech about how they were supposed to use the contraption. Gabriel knew the mechanics of it a bit. He'd seen it on television at least once or twice. Dean ranted about it like it was the only way to do their business and was shocked that they didn't seem to care. Seriously, did he think they had toilets under water?

But they had to use it. They couldn't go in the pool because they needed that water to keep them moist. Also, Dean wasn't to fond of the idea of just letting them pick a corner or something. So, they had to find a way to maneuver over the seat and use it like a human. Gabriel hated it, his limbs were too cramped in the room and he had to get into different awkward positions, but as he began to shuffle into the room for some privacy, he started to see its appeal. At least, toilets kept a private place for one to do all kinds of business. Even the type that had less to do with eliminating and more to do with mating frustrations.

Gabriel was a dominant. He didn't go into heat but that didn't mean he didn't feel frustrated sometimes. Who could blame him especially after knowing what Sam had said? Gabriel remembered how his heart quickened in his chest when he heard the man say Sam called him his boyfriend.

If Sam was in fact stating his interest, Gabriel would be in heaven. He didn't want to wait to find out. He wanted to go out and hunt. He wanted to bring food to Sam and have him accept it. He wanted to receive his mating necklace or maybe he should make one. Perhaps, Castiel could teach him how to make one. Dominants didn't need to be taught but Sam was a dominant and it was tradition to give a mating necklace. Sam knew what it meant at least.

He already bit him. The area that he bit was all healed up but he could still feel it tingle. He rubbed down his tentacle trying to remember the feel of the man's lips and teeth. He slid one hand down his stomach as he thought about feeling that sensation elsewhere on his body. There was a knock on the door. He thought toilets granted privacy and the door being closed should be enough to say that it was occupied. Whoever it was could leave because he was busy. However they never left, instead, the knock got louder.

“Gabriel get the hell out. I need to piss.” It was Dean. He couldn't find a more inappropriate time to need to urinate? He didn't understand Gabriel's frustrations as he was already mated. He got to couple with a warm breeder every night while Gabriel had to tough it out alone. Even in his presence, the mated pair seemed to continue being all over themselves only stopping when he sounded his disgust. He should let him suffer out there but it was really hard to get in the mood when Dean was banging on the door.

He opened the door harshly with a swing of his arm. Dean's nose turned up at the smell of his arousal. He remembered the smell of incompatible creatures smelled the awful. The scent of an incompatible dominant to another dominant was almost near torture. Gabriel smirked. _Good. Let him suffer_.

Castiel sniffed the air a bit and scrunched up his face as well. He wasn't very happy about his older brother's choice to pleasure himself in toilet. Gabriel didn't care what he thought. He wasn't a human and he wasn't about to feel ashamed for trying to find some relief from his frustrations. Castiel knew this and just rolled his eyes. They didn't even have to say anything to know what the other thought about the whole thing.

Dean was none the wiser, however. He hadn't really grasped the concept of their species' pheromones. Well, he understood his mate's pheromones at least but besides that, he completely forgets about Gabriel's. Even now as he fanned the toilet, Dean was just asking him what he ate. Poor confused creature.

Castiel was making himself useful. He woke up feeling a little less queasy than usual and decided to help prepare to leave before he felt ill. There may be a chance he wouldn't be ill today and the breeder could only hope it won't happen anytime soon. They all woke up early, Dean told them that he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't want to alert anyone and just go.

Sam was supposed to come soon but none of them heard the rumble of the impala. After a few unanswered calls, the man finally picked up and Dean gave him a piece of his mind. Apparently, the man had overslept and didn't realized he was needed so soon. Dean had been hoping to leave before sun up but it didn't seem likely now. Gabriel shook his head. He didn't see why the human even bothered to make plans. They never seemed to work.

A knock on the door made Castiel freeze but Gabriel shrugged off any worry. It was probably that Bobby guy bringing them food again. Perhaps some sense was knocked into him and he brought candy as well. He could only hope.

Dean walked cautiously to the door and Gabriel had to roll his eyes at the sight. He still didn't get all these secrets humans decided to have. He should just tell his family about them already. He was sure Castiel was dying to show his worth to Dean's family. It was in their nature to parade their chosen mates to their respective clans. Unfortunately, Dean couldn't afford to parade his and Gabriel could see it was taking its toll on his brother. Community was everything for their kind. There was no community with Dean.

“Thought you would need help.” Gabriel heard Bobby's voice say once Dean opened the door.“So, here we are.”

He really liked that guy. He didn't understand the whole not your son, are your son thing but he could see this old dominant really cared. Dean tried to explain to him the situation but it was beyond his understanding. Adoption. Their species never did that which probably seemed cruel to humans but that was life.

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Dean told him with a sigh. “Really. But I can't ask you to help me.”

“Cause of your secret?” That was a female's voice and if he wasn't mistaken, that should be Lizzie. Gabriel slid closer to Dean to get a better view. When the human caught sight of him, he slid out the door and closed it behind him. Rude.

That wasn't going to stop him from listening in or peeping at them. Even though Castiel made a worried noise, he ignored him. He wasn't going to be left out of the loop and he wasn't afraid to spy. Slowly, he opened the door careful not to make a sound. He didn't need Dean to be rude to him again. If he kept it just a crack, he wouldn't know. The bookshelf was in the way, unfortunately but he could see a bit through his angle.

“Here, I got these from Meridith's store.” Bobby spoke handing Dean some long black coats. Were they coats? Gabriel wasn't sure. He only knew they were long and seemed to have sleeves. If he didn't have the bookshelf in the way, he would be able to see the whole of the object.“If you try to put them in those blankets again, Ms. Lilly's going to call the sheriff.”

“But-” Dean paused as if he had to think of what he had to say. Humans and their over thinking at work again. “Dad, I can't carry them out like that.”

“Then we'll roll them out.” A kind older woman with medium length blonde hair and wide blue eyes suggested as she pointed towards something that the dominant couldn't see. Bobby looked down at her with all the love in the world in his eyes. _Must be his mate._ Gabriel thought and decided that she was probably the Karen the man mentioned last night.

“Good idea.” Bobby left his line of vision and he could hear some shuffling. Then he heard the sound of something being dragged or moved. He didn't know. He needed to get a better look.

Castiel gasped loudly when Gabriel opened the door fully. He slid as quickly as he could and grasped one of his brother's tentacles with his own. Gabriel looked back clearly annoyed as his brother shook his head frantically.

“I just need to get a better look.” He whispered to his brother in hopes he would let go. Instead, Castiel's hold tightened.

“I don't want you getting hurt again.” His brother didn't say it in a whimper or whine. He did look a bit uneasy but not overly fearful like he does to get Dean's attention. It was just the two of them now and there was no need for theatrics.

“I won't be long.” Gabriel went to leave but another tentacle wrapped around his waist and brought him closer to his brother. Looking over, he realized his brother no longer had a worried expression. No, this one looked really angry.

“Dean, has worked hard to keep us safe.” Castiel growled in a low voice so the humans would not hear him but it didn't make it any less threatening. Gabriel almost forgot how frightening his brother could be when he was passionate about something. He remembered how he had to wrestle him when he tried to get him away from Dean the first time. “Don't you dare mess this up.”

In the end of all their altercations, Gabriel had always won. It didn't matter how strong Castiel was or how determined he was to keep him there. Gabriel was much older and much stronger. With a flick of one tentacle, he pushed Castiel to the ground. The breeder frantically went to protecting his stomach while his brother just rolled his eyes. He didn't know much about pregnant breeders but he was sure the pregnancy was too early to worry about the baby at this point. While his brother tried to gather himself back up, the dominant took the opportunity to slide quickly out the door.

Castiel wanted to call him back. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind but he didn't. He couldn't. If he shouted or even whispered too loudly, the humans would hear him. Gabriel knew this and didn't hide his satisfied smirk. All his little brother could do was glare at him from the doorway.

“How am I going to get them in the trunk?” Gabriel heard Dean mutter unhappily and saw the look of horror that passed by all of the other humans' faces. Now that he was closer, he recognized the object Bobby had brought out. It seemed to be a wheel chair.

“TRUNK?” Karen seemed completely taken aback by the suggestion. She placed a hand on her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack.“You can't put guests in a trunk.”

“They like-”

“Why do they need to be in a trunk?” Lizzie looked at Dean like she was onto him. It was as if she sort of knew what was going on and just wanted her brother to say it out loud. Gabriel didn't know what sort of thing she knew but it made him a little uneasy. He, also, just wanted her to say her suspicions out loud because all this running around the bush was getting annoying.

“It's complicated.” There was Dean being annoying again. This was his pod! He should be able to tell them what was going on. After all, they have made it quite clear they were willing to help regardless of what it was. They didn't even know what was going on and, yet, here they were.

“Alright, let's not make him too uncomfortable.” Bobby held up his hands to calm his other family members. Both breeders stepped back from Dean and remained silent. It didn't seem like Bobby was particularly their ruler but he was a supreme dominant. He had them all quiet with just one request. Gabriel knew he liked this guy and now he liked him even more. “Dean, is there a reason they need to be in the trunk? And try to be as honest as possible. We won't ask questions about it. Just need to find a solution is all.”

“They need water.”

“I told you they were mermaids, daddy.” Lizzie wasn't even being very quiet with her whisper. Gabriel could hear her all the way from behind the door.

“They're not mermaids.” Dean was absolutely correct. Gabriel certainly wasn't a red-head with a tail and sea shell bra.

“Then what are-”

“Lizzie, we don't need to ask.” Bobby lifted his hand to stop his daughter from pursuing the subject further. It was obvious the man didn't want Dean to feel uncomfortable. “Alright, we'll get a bucket or two of water and set it in the back.”

“You're gonna soak my car.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he just accept his pod's good will? If his pod members ever came to him in order to help him and he seriously needed help, he may allow them. He didn't know. He might not if Sam was present. He wouldn't want to seem weak in front of the man he was courting. Was this what all this was about? Castiel?

“The trunk was fine to soak?”

“The trunk had plastic.”

“We can move the plastic to the back seat.”

“But it won't cover everything.”

Gabriel's head was getting dizzy from looking to and from each of the humans. They kept arguing. Someone had to give. Someone had to just accept defeat. In their society, if there was a dispute, they usually did a competition in order to see who would win. They didn't spend so much time arguing about the problem. That hardly achieved anything.

“We can use water bottles.” The young breeder's voice finally broke the silence. Gabriel was thankful for that. Arguing so much and beating around the bush was annoying. Silence seemed to be much worse. Every human gave her their attention but looked at her incredulously. “Hear me out. We can use water bottles and a rag. They can pour water on the rag and use it to keep them wet.”

“Smart thinking, Lizzie.” Her mother's eyes shone with pride. “You're going to be the next one to Stanford aren't you? I better start preparing.”

“Mom~.” There was a lot of affection in that whine. Gabriel couldn't help but nudge Castiel with his tentacle affectionately because of it. His brother tried seizing his tentacle and pulling him back in but Gabriel was too quick for him. Chuckling, the dominant stuck his head out from behind the book shelf.

“What are you waiting for?” He was getting tired of all this arguing. The water bottle seemed like a good idea, the long jackets would do well to hide their tentacles and no human would wonder about them being wheeled to the car. If Dean won't accept their help, than he would get them to help himself. “Those are totally cool ideas.”

“Oh my god!” Lizzie exclaimed excitedly. A wide smile graced her face as she wiggled her fingers near her face. “Hello, Gabe.”

“Hey there.” Gabriel gave them a big smile and just took in all the attention he was being given. Dean moved over to him quickly to shoo him back in but the dominant wasn't going to go down that easily.

“Oh, he is cute.” He heard Karen say. “No wonder Sam likes him.”

Pride and another tingle of joy shot through his body at those words. Sam's pod thought he was a good choice. If Sam was here, he was sure he would be proud as well. Why not? Being complimented by the rest of the clan, especially one of the pod members of your chosen mate, was a great deal for his kind at least.

“Nice teeth.” Lizzie commented her eyes narrowing. Gabriel didn't forget that he had larger canines than humans. He simply didn't care. It was about time Dean came clean.

“Thanks.”

“Do all mermen have teeth like that?”

“He's not a merman.” Dean groaned looking back at his baby sister.

“Dean's right.” Karen stepped closer to her daughter placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked worried and seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than her daughter. “Creatures like that don't exist. I'm sure there is a completely logical explanation for all this. Maybe they have a skin condition or something.”

“Or tentacles.” Gabriel mentioned with a shrug. Dean's eyes widened and his head whipped over to the dominant in a flash.

“GABE.”

“They are willing to help you out without so much as asking too much.” The dominant had decided that now was the time. He didn't care how frightened Dean looked or the how Castiel whimpered behind the door. If his family cared so much, why would this be a problem? Humans truly over think too much. “Might as well be honest.”

“Tentacles?” Suddenly, the older dominant looked worried. Gabriel thought he would be the one to take the news the best. Last night, he almost put everything together anyway. How long did Dean think he could keep this a secret from his family? A laugh came from Karen.

“Dear, you're joking.”

“Hello there.” All it took was one tentacle. He just slid it out and waved at them with it. All it took was one swift motion and one of the humans let out a blood curling scream. Castiel shouted his name at the same time making double assaults on his ears.

“I'm sorry.” Karen tried to compose herself. She was white as a sheet and her eyes couldn't possibly become any wider. “I was just. I'm sure he's a lovely person, Dean. How do-”

“Oh my god.” Lizzie looked even more excited. She was the exact opposite of her mother, who had stepped back quite a bit, and came over to the dominant. “Can I touch it?”

“Sure thing.” He didn't see the harm in her touching one of his tentacles. It wasn't like she was touching more intimate places. “Let me just open this up more.”

Castiel was terrified. He was absolutely terrified and Gabriel knew he wasn't doing it to get attention. The breeder closed the door quickly once he saw Lizzie approach Gabriel. He wanted to tell his brother that it was safe but he knew he had to see it with his own eyes. Once he saw Lizzie being friendly, he'll come around.

“Mom, are you okay?” He heard Dean ask with a trembling voice. He sounded more frightened than anyone else in the room. From what Gabriel gathered from last night's conversation, Dean was afraid of disappointing them or something. He mentioned that he always messed up. Perhaps he feared what they thought of his mating. It made sense but Gabriel was pretty sure it was just another example of how Dean over thinks.

“Sure, honey.” The woman spoke in a voice that clearly showed that she was not alright. “I'm perfectly fine. Oh wow. Lots of tentacles.”

“Breathe, Karen.” Her mate came to her aid trying to console her.

“I am breathing, Bobby.” She told him with her eyes narrowing slightly. “If I wasn't breathing, I'd be dead by now.”

Lizzie was completely fascinated by Gabriel's body. The dominant couldn't blame her. He was rather popular with breeders of his kind. He was sure he would be popular with human breeders as well. Too bad for her that he already had his eye on someone. Tentatively, the teen stroked down his tentacle. She didn't know what it meant and Gabriel wasn't sure if he should tell her. Dean made it clear that sex was not to be mentioned anywhere near Lizzie.

“Lizzie, don't go stroking his tentacles.” Bobby warned her as if he knew. Gabriel wouldn't be surprised if he did. The man seemed very intelligent and was very keen to what was going on around him. “You don't know what that means in his language.”

“He said I could touch them.” The teen pouted unhappy that she couldn't touch Gabriel's tentacles any longer.

“Touch not stroke.”

“This better?” She poked his tentacle roughly and Gabriel had to laugh at her antics. Though they seemed to be doing fine, Karen was one step away from a panic attack.

* * *

 

Dean didn't know what to do. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to just leave in the morning as quickly as possible and get out. No one was supposed to find out. Sam definitely wasn't supposed to sleep in and Gabriel was definitely not supposed to ruin everything. Karen looked like she was going to hyperventilate and Dean knew he wasn't that far behind.

“Okay.” She said suddenly.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” She repeated try to deeply breathe. Dean wasn't sure if she really was calming down or just attempting to do so. “I- So, um. This is different.”

“Are you freaking out?”

“No, I'm fine.” She definitely didn't sound fine. Dean looked down ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of Castiel or anything like that. He was more ashamed of how he had messed up in the past. Perhaps if he was better back then, he would feel less afraid of them freaking out and abandoning him. Maybe if he tried telling them earlier and eased them in on the whole tentacle monster mate thing, they wouldn't be behaving so shocked.

“You sure?”

“I'm as fine as I'll ever be with a tentacle guy in my basement.” Karen replied honestly but it didn't make Dean feel any better. She was frightened, he could tell and it was all his fault.

“She's fine.” Even thought Bobby tried to make him feel better, he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about what Karen would say after she had calmed down completely. He was so afraid of being kicked out and not allowed to come back. He was so afraid that she would start treating him different as if she was truly tolerating him. He was afraid to see all the love in her eyes disappear.

“Hey, there's another back there.” Lizzie's voice broke his thoughts and his head whipped towards her. He could see her going further towards the room to the secret room.

“That's Cas.” His mate couldn't possibly know what was going on. He was probably already frighten enough as it was without Lizzie crowding him. “Don't scare him, Lizzie. He's pregnant.”

“He's what?” Karen squeaked nervously. “They can- What?”

“You alright, Karen?” Bobby tried rubbing his hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner. The only reaction his wife gave to it was giggling nervously.

“Oh sure.” She forced a smile on her face and tried to pretend that she wasn't freaking out. Dean could see she was trying so hard but he was sure it was purely for Bobby's sake. He knew that it was probably not for him. After all, he had been the one to bring the creatures in the first place. Of course, she was upset. Of course, she wouldn't want them around and maybe that went for him as well. Still, Karen forced a smile and looked at her husband. “Never been better. How about you, Bobby?”

“I'm a little freaked out.” He admitted and Karen's eyes grew wide.

“Oh, are you?” It was at that moment, Dean heard his mate shriek. Lizzie was trying to calm him down but the breeder slid away from her and moved closer to Gabriel. Dean could see the dominant trying to soothe his little brother's worry. He could also see the shade of green his adoptive mother was becoming.

“You need to sit in the kitchen?” Bobby asked worriedly and his wife just looked at him confused.

“No, I'm good.” She lied and gulped a little. Clearing her throat, she looked down at her feet for a moment. Why did she have to try so hard? She could just tell him the truth. He would understand. Forcing a soft smile, Karen looked back at her adoptive son. “So, uh, Dean honey. Who's the father? Gabriel?”

“Gabriel's his brother.” Dean couldn't help but tell her the truth. He had lied enough to his family and since the cat was already out of the bag, there was no point hiding anything further. Also, the look of obvious disgust on Gabriel's face would have been answer enough without him vocalizing it.

“Oh. So some other creature then.” She was making small talk when she really didn't have to. He supposed it was because the other two were taking the news so well. Maybe she felt she had to try and accept it. Dean didn't want her having to force herself to like anyone. Even if that included him.

“No, um.” He hesitated. He was still frightened of how she may react to what he would tell her. She already was scared. She already looked at him differently and he was so sure she would never smile genuinely at him again. He knew that look. Some of his past foster parents were nice people too. They tried to care. They really did. It always started with that look. Then, he was packing up to the next home. He didn't know why but he had just hoped this family would be different. He knew in his mind that that would hardly be the case but his heart still hoped. It was over. He should just come clean. “I'm the father.”

“Oh. OH.” She looked away from him. Dean figured that she didn't even want to look at him anymore. He understood. It wouldn't have been the first time. “Oh, that makes sense.”

She wasn't the only one shocked by his answer. Lizzie had stopped talking animatedly to Gabriel and was now staring at Dean's mate with a wide eyed expression. Castiel looked completely nervous under her gaze and tried to slide away from her towards Dean. Bobby looked absolutely horrified for a split second and then he composed himself. However, Bobby was known for keeping his calm under pressure. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he wasn't just as disgusted as Karen was.

“Dean?” There was a small tug on his shirt and when he looked down, it was his mate. Castiel looked at him with worried eyes. Dean could feel tears forming in his eyes. He knew he must look the way he felt. He couldn't hold in his hurt any longer, after all.

Even if his family had a hard time accepting this, Castiel still cared about him. He still looked up at him like he was his whole world. But perhaps, that would end as well. Maybe he was just never meant to be with anyone. Everyone leaves him and that is just how his life would be.

“It's okay Cas.” He lied trying to make sure his mate didn't freak out as well. Castiel looked over at Lizzie warily. When she caught his glance, she waved at him happily. This only caused the breeder to look back at his mate in a panic. “They're friendly. I think.”

“You think?” Bobby looked at them all incredulously. He was talking as if none of this mattered but Dean was sure it did. Why wouldn't it? “Boy, we're your family.”

“Of course, we're friendly.” Lizzie added cheerfully and came closer to the mated pair. Karen didn't seem to budge, however. She shook her head and looked over to the staircase.

“Do you need snacks?” She asked suddenly. Gabriel seemed like he was about to answer before Karen continued hurriedly. “You need snacks. I'm going to go make some snacks or something.” With that she raced out of the basement towards the kitchen. Dean's head dropped down and he just wished there was somewhere he could just curl up in. His mate touched his hand worriedly and tried to get his attention. However, he didn't know what to do. Everything he had with this family was gone. He would have no where to visit. Sam would still love him. He had to. They were blood. He felt a hand on his arm suddenly that was too big to be Lizzie's.

“She's just a little freaked. We all are.” Bobby told him softly rubbing his hand soothingly like if Dean was a child again. Dean didn't want to look up because he was pretty sure he looked like he was about to cry. He didn't want them seeing him that way. He just wanted to go back into the lake and bury his face into Castiel's arms. He just wanted to go back to his job, work and not think of anything else. Maybe after work he could buy a bottle of beer and just drown himself. Well, it wouldn't just be a bottle but he wasn't sure how many he could afford at the moment.

“I'm not!” Lizzie announced clearly offended that her father would think she was at all scared of the creatures. “This is so cool.”

“Okay, just Karen and I but we are handling it differently.” Bobby was talking to him like he had many times when he was a child. Whenever Dean broke a window or a vase. Whenever Dean was afraid they would ship him away but he was too scared to say what really bothered him. He just stood there looking down trying to hold in his tears. He had to be strong for Sammy. But what he really wanted to say was 'Don't throw me away.' Even now, that was all he could think of. After all these years of living with them and gaining all these wonderful memories, he was still scared that this would be the last time he was allowed in this home. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I'm sorry I got you into all this. Thank you for helping out and all. Don't worry we'll be gone-”

“You wait just a damn minute.” Bobby's hand left his arm and Dean hadn't looked up at him but he knew it was probably near his hips now in a chastising manner. “We don't want you running off and never talking to us again. This isn't going to make us want to see you less and I'll be damned if you don't let me be a proper grandpa.”

Dean hadn't realize he had been holding his breath. He let the breath go as he whipped his head up to get a good look at his adoptive father. There was no hatred or tiredness in his eyes. There was no resentment clear in his body language or voice like all the other foster father's before him. No, he was genuine. The only anger he had was from how silly Dean had been. Perhaps he had been silly all this time. The Singers never let him run too far. They always requested he would come see them again. As he grew up, they were so desperate to keep him though he never knew why. He was a messed up child and they deserved better. But they didn't care at all and loved him the same as Sam. Maybe he didn't have to be a Stanford graduate or a perfect obedient angel. Maybe there were people out there who could love him no matter what like Bobby.

“I like this guy.” Gabriel commented bringing Dean out of his thoughts. He smiled a toothy grin at the older man. “You're awesome.” Bobby nodded in acknowledgment and Dean was pretty sure the creature just won himself some brownie points. Dean nodded as well, feeling all his fears melt away. There were still traces of worry left behind but he was starting to feel better about the situation. Maybe this wasn't the end.

Lizzie and Gabriel were still having some conversation about things that Dean was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to follow. They seemed to have a lot to talk about even though they barely had anything in common. Then again, Sam had told Dean about Lizzie's new found mischievousness. Perhaps, there was more they had in common than he thought.

Bobby turned his gaze to Castiel who for some reason puffed up at the attention. Apparently, he was trying to seem intimidating but it didn't work when you only came up to someone's thigh. If his tentacles had been legs, he probably would be near Dean's height. However, that wasn't the case and his narrow eyes did little to bother Bobby.

“Your wife doesn't seem to talk much.” Bobby mentioned and Dean was surprised he called Castiel his wife. He guessed they were already married in Castiel's culture but Bobby couldn't possibly know that. Then again, it's not like they could get married by human standards.

“He doesn't know much English.”

“Oh Dean.” Bobby sighed and shook his head. Dean was distantly wondering if he was rethinking his whole decision to accept him but he squashed that thought immediately as it came. “Don't worry. Karen will come around and probably knit little octopus onesies. You know that will be in the future.”

Bobby tried to appeal to Castiel by showing him a few of Dean's old toys. Castiel looked at the toys warily but said nothing. He was still uncertain about the whole situation. When Gabriel translated that the toys use to be Dean's suddenly Castiel was completely engrossed. He kept looking at them like they were the best objects he could ever find. Dean chuckled at his mate's antics but knew there was something else he had to do.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Karen working hard on the crust of a pie. Pie was Dean's favorite and Karen made it the best. He couldn't believe she would still try to make him pie after everything that just happened. She looked up and noticed him immediately. She looked flustered, worried and very panicky.

“I didn't even ask if they could eat pie.” She lamented looking down as if she had made the worst mistake in the whole world. Dean wanted to tell her it was alright. He was sure they would love pie just as much as he did. After all, who would hate pie? However, he couldn't say a word. She sunk down onto a stool near the kitchen island and put her head in her hands. She was shivering as if she was crying and shaking her head. Dean felt his heart sink at the sight. “I'm sorry, Dean. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to be like this. It's just so much to handle.”

“No, I'm sorry.” He told her sorrowfully. He was happy that Bobby and Lizzie accepted him no matter what but if this was too hard for Karen, maybe he should leave. “I scared you and don't worry we'll be leaving soon and-”

“No, stay.” She told him reaching out to him. Dean walked over slowly and she immediately to his hand. She still had unshed tears in her eyes probably due to frustration and fear. However, when she smiled it didn't seem forced. She could see the adoration in her eyes.“I'm baking pie remember. I just have to get to know them that's all.”

Dean nodded not knowing how else to respond. She was frightened, he knew. How could anyone not be when shown such strange things. He knew any normal person would be freaking out just like her or even worse. It would take time to get use to. Even he needed time to get use to Castiel. The look of love she gave him was enough to make him have hope. He wanted this to work. He needed this to work. Maybe they won't get rid of him or closed their doors on him. He knew he needed them. No matter how much he pushed them away, he knew it. Maybe they sort of needed him too. Maybe he had reason to hope for the best.

 


	33. Chapter 33

He had seen it done many times before. Mated pairs paraded around proud of who they had chosen. They looked to the other clan members to see their indifference, envy or approval. It didn't matter what anyone said in the clan. All that really matter was the approval with their pods. It wasn't that the lack of approval could end their relationship, they mate for life after all. The pods' approval was what the clan used to determine what they thought about the pair. If there was high approval within the pod, the rest of the clan followed. If the pod was angered by the pairing, especially if the chosen mate is of another clan, the clan followed the two suspiciously. Status could be affected if any pod rejected one of the mates.

The only time Castiel had ever seen mated pairs be disapproved were when they mated outside the clan. Sometimes, pods had lost members to a certain clan and express distrust if the chosen mate was from that same clan. Usually, it was solved by the mated pair moving to the other clan for higher status and better treatment. Or maybe they try to get into a totally different clan away from both their pods. Such a decision is a rather lonely one.

Castiel couldn't bring Dean to his clan. They wouldn't approve of him and he knew it. They would be too frightened to even give him a chance. So, it was imperative that he found a way to appeal to Dean's clan. He knew he couldn't show himself to any of them. Gabriel had explained to him that he couldn't be paraded around humans because he could be kidnapped and used for experiments. This was a rather lonely decision as well.

Here, however, was Dean's pod. Gabriel had expressed that they were all part of Dean's pod despite them not smelling at all similar. They all knew about him and Castiel could now attempt to appeal to them. If he could get their approval, he will have some connections in Dean's clan. Hopefully, the connections will prove useful when food was scarce or their offspring needed tending. Also, mates tended to be happier near their pods and he wanted his mate to be glad he chose him. It was important to win his pod over but according to Gabriel, it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought.

Bobby seemed nice enough. He kept letting him see objects that Dean once played with when he was just a child. Castiel was amazed by them mainly because they were a piece of Dean's past. Castiel wasn't fortunate enough to know his mate before he moved to the lake. He didn't even know he existed before he caught his scent that fateful day. He tried imagining what Dean was like with these strange objects, what he would use them for. He smiled softly as he observed each one gaining a soft look from Dean's dominant parent.

Lizzie was friendly as well. She seemed genuinely interested in Castiel but it was worrying. She was a beautiful breeder and he still couldn't smell her relation to Dean. Gabriel tried to explain that they weren't related by blood but that just further confused him. How could you be a pod without being related through blood? Couldn't Lizzie easily mate with one of her adopted brothers? Why wasn't Gabriel worried about this? He would just have to keep a close eye on her.

She didn't seem to be interested in contesting his mating with Dean. Castiel was more worried for Gabriel. If it was true that she wasn't related by blood, she could easily be a rival for Sam's affections. For some reason, it didn't seem to bother his older brother. He really didn't see Lizzie as a rival at all. Perhaps, these adoptive pods were as binding a real pods. Maybe humans had rules about it and he shouldn't worry. He was still going to keep an eye on her, just in case.

Karen was the one he worried about the most. Gabriel explained that she was the breeder parent in the pod and her approval was critical. It was one thing for the dominant parent to approve of a breeder. It just showed the breeder's attractiveness towards other dominants. Breeder parents were much more critical. They knew all that being a breeder entailed and would make sure to look below the surface. Skills, fertility and how he could contribute would be big things a breeder parent would look for.

He was certain she would see him as a good choice. He was already with child after his first mating season. He was sure Dean would tell her the great news and she would be impressed. He just needed to show his worth and abilities but he was sure he wouldn't fail. At least, in the skill area. He was pretty good at making jewelry and was sure if he had enough materials he could show her. Gabriel said that humans buy such things instead of learning to make them. They use something called money to pay for food and other things rather than gathering them themselves. Making jewelry wouldn't just be a skill, it would be a wonderful way to contribute.

He was also good at hunting and gathering food. Gabriel and he, also, constructed a nest together once when he had attempted to woo another breeder. It was hard for him to construct it on his own, he was never shown how, but Gabriel had years of training and was readily available to help. It was looked down upon if a dominant had another help them but he wasn't a dominant. Now that he thought about it, perhaps that was the reason he never won her affections. It didn't matter now since all of that led him straight to Dean. He was fortunate to lose to a dominant in the end.

Castiel had been learning English little by little. He still couldn't understand the majority of what was being said around him but he could now catch the themes. It wasn't hard for him to figure it out from a few words here and there. Generally, he knew when he was being talked about based on hearing his name over and over. He knew the word love. His heart warmed every time he heard it in a conversation that mentioned his name a lot. Humans value love the most and it was essential to have towards mating. Gabriel told him that love was the same as the pull they felt. It was hard describing it since there wasn't actually a word for love in their language. The word for desire was used interchangeably instead. It did mean a strong affection for someone but you wouldn't use the same word for family. There was a word for admiration but that still didn't sum up the feeling of love. Love was deeper and more powerful, Gabriel had said and could be given to other people rather than just mates.

Castiel was no stranger to love. He loved Gabriel and he loved Dean but in different ways. It was just before, he had no way of saying it besides calling it affection. It seemed silly that his people never had a name for something so essential. It made him want to hear the word often but unfortunately, Dean didn't say the word very often. He heard it once when the dominant had thought he was asleep. It warmed his heart and put a smile on his face. It was good that Dean couldn't see his face then, his cover would have been blown.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Dean with all his heart. He wanted to make sure that Dean's family also felt some semblance of love for him. It would mean he would be accepted in Dean's clan and perhaps it wouldn't be so lonely. Gabriel was good company but nothing beat the comfort other breeders had. He needed to get on Karen's good side.

They started off a bit rocky as Karen seemed to be frightened by their tentacles. She'd get over it. Castiel got over their deformed tentacles rather easily and even Gabriel began desiring one of their kind. It was strange even now watching them walk around. Their tentacles were stiff and inflexible. He wondered how they swam with such deformed things.

His normal tentacles did him very little good on land. He wasn't as fast as the humans and things like stairs, were horrible to climb. Gabriel bragged that he did it once. He told him that he had went up four stairs before sliding down. Castiel didn't believe him. He couldn't see how he figured where to put his tentacles and how to slide up correctly. If he did, he should have been able to go up the whole thing.

Lizzie offered to carry him up the stairs but he refused. He only wanted Dean to carry him and he was willing to wait if he had to. It took a while but Dean returned and he slid as fast as he could towards him, reaching up eagerly. Dean seemed to smile sadly at him and it made Castiel fear the worse. Why was he sad? Did something happen with Karen? Was it about him? Had she already decided to not like him?

She had to approve of him! She just had to! There was no way he could go back to his clan. He could only hope for connection in Dean's and if she won't approve of him, it would make things tense. With urgency, he motioned for his mate to hold him. Dean complied slowly with a tired expression. Castiel frowned. Did he not get enough sleep last night? The ground was rather hard and though Castiel was use to sleeping in such a condition, he knew his mate wasn't.

_I need to take better care of my mate._ Castiel thought as Dean lifted him from the ground. _I can't have her think I am lazy and make him do all the work._ Dominants and breeders were supposed to take care of each other. They protected each other and worked together to take care of each other. Castiel supposed he wasn't doing very well taking care of Dean. His mate was able to do everything and hadn't had to rely on Castiel at all. The breeder was spoiled by his attentions and that would have to change if Karen was to approve of him.

Breeders weren't usually as strong as dominants. Even now, Castiel was still weaker than his older brother. It was just how they tended to be made. So, he knew Karen wouldn't really judge him for not protecting Dean as much as he would protect him. However, breeders were more agile and deft with their fingers. He should be able to create things Dean could use for hunts. Nets, bags and some weapons were usually created better by a breeder than a dominant. However, Dean didn't hunt. Castiel could hunt but there was no where to show his skills here. There had to be something he could do.

When he entered the kitchen with his mate, Karen looked at them clearly nervous. He didn't need to know any of the words she said to know she was still frightened of him. He had to show her he wasn't threatening. He tried petting Dean's hair to show he was gentle and smiled softly at her. Dean blushed but said nothing.

Karen said some words and all he could pick up was the words sit and there. Slowly, Dean dropped him onto a chair near a large round table in the corner of the room. Castiel tried sitting tall but also had to mindful of his tentacles. He remembered that Dean had a problem with them before and no doubt, Karen did too. He tried to scoot them out of sight but it caused him to wobble in the chair and Dean had to catch him before he fell.

Castiel felt ashamed. He wanted to show his best face to Karen. He wanted her to approve of him but how did it look when Dean had to do everything for him? He pushed Dean away slightly earning a confused look from his mate.

“Hello, Kuh- Kuh-air-en.” Her name was strange on his tongue and he worried that he may have pronounced it wrong. The older breeder looked shocked by what he said, which confused him since he was sure he had spoken a greeting.

“Hello, um- Cas.” She squeaked nervously. A sweet smell filled the air and Castiel was interested in finding the source. However, Dean was sitting in the chair beside him and he didn't know if he was permitted to leave the chair. Humans had a very different culture than his kind and he would have to be extra careful not to offend any of them.

It took a while for the others to walk up the stairs, Lizzie seeming unhappy about something and Bobby carrying Gabriel with ease. Gabriel was rather talkative being able to easily start conversations with everyone as Karen flitted around handing them little sandwiches. She seemed very unnerved by something and Castiel couldn't quite understand. A sandwich was placed in front of him and his eyes narrowed. This sandwich was much much smaller than any sandwich Dean had ever made. Gabriel told him that it was actually a snack.

“This isn't all we are getting.” His brother explained taking a huge bite of his finger sandwich. Most of it was engulfed by that one bite. This obviously wasn't meant to satisfy them. “There's pie on the way.”

“Pie?” Castiel had heard this word very often from Dean. He had seen his mate come home with a tin filled with a sweet smelling something. It was the one thing he knew Dean rarely shared but he had a few bites of a creamy tasting one. He also had one that was more fruit stuffed and his mate was so delighted eating it. Castiel never had the heart to ask for more no matter how delicious it was. It made his mate happy and therefore, he should enjoy the majority of it.

“It takes a while to bake they said.” Gabriel told him as he tried to snake his tentacle towards Lizzie's neglected sandwich. The teen was sharp, however, and slammed her hand on it causing the dominant to suck in a breath harshly. Castiel glared at his brother as he brought his tentacle back to his lap. He had offended one of Dean's pod members. This wouldn't look good on Castiel or his brother. Then suddenly, they all started laughing about something. Was this some sort of human custom that he didn't know about? “ The pie.” He completely disregarded the small problem he encountered and focused back to the conversation prior. “Karen's making it.”

“Oh.” Castiel was grateful Karen was going out of her way to make something delicious for them but it still troubled him. She was doing all the work and he had yet to prove he could contribute. Perhaps there was still hope. Humans rarely did anything on their own and perhaps his help wasn't needed. “Does Karen approve of me?”

“I'm not sure.” Gabriel said but looked a little down. Castiel could see that this probably meant she was leaning more towards not approving him and that frightened him the most. He had to prove his worth somehow. Quickly, he snatched Dean's sandwich causing an amused chuckle from him. He didn't find this food, and he didn't prepare it but he was sure he could help Dean eat it. He ripped off a piece of the sandwich and held it up for Dean to enjoy. His mate flushed immediately and he could hear Lizzie coo in the background. Did he do the wrong thing?

Slowly, Dean plucked the piece of sandwich from the breeder's fingers and brought it to his mouth. Castiel was happy he ate it but a little disappointed he didn't allow him to feed him. Gabriel spoke up obviously talking about him. He didn't say his name at all but the breeder wasn't stupid. His brother had an amused tone clearly to make fun of his failed attempt to feed his mate.

He was starting to feel a little discouraged. Maybe in this world, there was nothing he could do. Maybe he really was useless to humans and he would never be accepted. He didn't want that! He wanted Karen to accept him as Dean's mate and form a relationship with his pod. He needed to know there would be a network to rely on, a community. Living in the lake with Dean and Gabriel was fun and he couldn't imagine being without his mate but it was lonely. He didn't see any of his old clan members anymore and there was nothing to do. He couldn't create jewelry and nets with Anna or hunt with Balthazar and Inias. He was just bored and lonely.

If he could have Dean's pod by his side, perhaps he could learn human jobs. Perhaps he would be able to do things to help Dean more and no longer be spoiled by his mate. He would be safe knowing that his child would have a chance to create communal bonds. He was so frightened that his child would live a life of solitude and be lonely during mating season. Obviously, his child would have to go to other clans for mating season, if Dean's pod would be the only connections they would have, but the child would need some sort of socialization. Little ones to play with would be auspicious and Lizzie seemed healthy to bear many. So, hopefully, she would produce offspring to play with his offspring in the future.

There was a noise further away and a familiar rumbling sound. Castiel knew what that sound was because he had become so used to waiting for it every night since Dean started working at the bar in town. Sam must have arrived with Impala. He was sure Impala was the name of the moving device. Dean seemed so proud when he was able to say the word back to him.

Dean was the one to go let him in. Castiel pouted as his mate left his side. How was he going to show Karen what a good choice he was if his mate left?

“So, Cas.” He heard Karen's voice and immediately gave her his attention. She looked worried as she sat across from the table from him. She mentioned Dean's name but the rest of the words, Castiel couldn't understand. He tilted his head in a confused manner as Gabriel tried to answer her. This wasn't good. He couldn't even hold a conversation with her, how was he going to impress her?

“She wants to know how you and Dean met.” Gabriel nudged him to snap him back to the task at hand. Karen was waiting for an answer. Of course, she wanted to know about their courting. That was what every parent wanted to know when their offspring brought around a mate. Karen looked at him expectantly but still seemed wary of him. Castiel shifted in his seat hoping to hide his tentacles from her view.

“Well, you can tell her, his scent led me to him during mating season.” Castiel blushed lightly at the memory of the day he found Dean working hard on his nest. He remembered how strongly his scent had affected him and how he could get dizzy simply from it. “I began courting him with providing food as I'm very adept with hunting and I created his necklace.” Castiel knew he had to pour in all the things he was good at to impress her. Gabriel rolled his eyes a bit but he was sure his brother knew this as well. This was a perfect opportunity to let her know all about his good points. “Also, mention that we were compatible. She might like to know that.”

He was feeling much better once Gabriel began talking. He would tell her all about his good points and perhaps she would be impressed by his dual skills. He didn't just do what breeders could do, he could do all the work of a dominant as well. His skill made up for his lack of softer looks.

Dean entered the kitchen with Sam after Gabriel finished relaying what Castiel said. Karen nodded and looked down seeming a little confused. Castiel squinted at her. Did he say something wrong? Surely, Gabriel would only say his good points. Looking to his brother, he found the dominant completely distracted by Sam's entrance. He pouted. There was no talking to him when Sam was in the room.

The conversation shifted towards Sam. Castiel could see suggestive looks thrown the tall human's way by Lizzie. He guessed the pod's focus was now on Sam and Gabriel's courting? Were they courting? Gabriel had expressed his interest and had said Sam may have as well. There hadn't been any exchanges of gifts and though the family had placed them beside each other, they weren't overly affectionate.

Gabriel was trying hard to impress, however. He was sitting tall and trying to look more intimidating. He wanted to appear strong because strong dominants attracted more breeders. However, Sam was a dominant. Castiel wasn't sure if proving strong would win the man's heart. It wasn't his problem. He was already mated and should only think about his own mate.

He leaned towards Dean once the man sat beside him again. Rubbing his cheek on his shoulder, Castiel tried to show his love for Dean without any words. It was normal for them to do so with the language barrier and all. Even if the barrier was fading, Dean never seemed comfortable with declarations of affections. So, Castiel decided to tell him in a way he liked. He slid some tentacles into his mate's lap as he slid close enough to sit upon it. He nuzzled his mate's neck with a happy sigh as his arms wrapped around his neck holding him close.

Dean tensed under his touch, however. Looking up at him to see what was wrong, Castiel noticed the man's eyes bouncing off each one of his pod members. Bobby looked a little uncomfortable but was trying to ignore them. Lizzie was giggling and poking Sam while staring at them. Karen looked almost horrified and it made Castiel blush a deep red. He had never felt embarrassed for showing his mate how much he loved him, until now.

No one spoke and the air was thick with silence. The only thing that saved Castiel from wrapping himself in his tentacles and hiding in a corner was a small ding that got everyone's attention. He wasn't sure what the ding was but it made Dean smile wide and he loved seeing that smile.

“Pie.” His mate whispered to him and kissed his temple. Castiel smiled back with a small giggle, his embarrassment now completely forgotten. Pie was coming and Dean loved pie. Perhaps he would try another way to get Karen's approval but for now, he had his mate to focus on. He didn't know how long they were going to linger but he hoped once they ate the pie and chatted a bit that Dean's pod would accept him as part of their clan. He could only hope.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Castiel was acting strange. The moment they all got a slice of pie, the creature seized Dean's fork and proceeded to try and feed him. Normally, he would have found this to be adorable. If it was just them, he'd probably indulge his mate but it wasn't. He was surrounded by family and they were all looking at him with strange expressions.

Karen still seemed very hesitant when it came to the two creatures. He couldn't blame her. It was a lot to take in and even he was pretty freaked when he first met Castiel, despite all his excitement to find something. He knew it would harder for a normal person to get use to this. Even Sam had his whole major freak out. He remembered when they were in the house and all he could do was shout “What the hell.” over and over. Seriously, it didn't make things better especially when they were being attacked by Gabriel.

Dean looked over at the dominant and sighed. He never thought at that time that Gabriel would be near him enjoying pie and obviously flirting with Sam. It was so obvious that Lizzie kept exchanging looks with him every time she saw the two interact. Gabriel was more like a guy than a girl so Dean felt a little weird about the dominant crushing on his baby brother. He made it so obvious too and Dean seriously hoped Sam was just playing dumb. There was no way he could be so oblivious to the whole thing.

Gabriel tried to get Sam to give him a taste of his slice but the man only argued that they were eating the same thing. The dominant then tried scooting his chair closer to the man but he couldn't move it very effectively. Lizzie, who was standing, tried pushing the chair towards Sam to give the creature some help. She was giggling the whole time, if that wasn't a hint at what could possibly be going on. Sam, being the genius he was, scooted away a bit and pulled his slice of pie closer to him as if that was Gabriel's goal.

“Dean, you guys should head out.” Sam said not even noticing Gabriel's defeated look. Lizzie patted the dominant on the head with a sympathetic look. He supposed she didn't even expect Sam to be so thick. “Crowley's bound to come around here.”

“I thought you settled things with him.” Dean was pretty sure that was what Sam had told him over the phone yesterday. He said he threatened him and they didn't have to worry. This was not having to worry.

“You don't settle things with Crowley.” Sam explained with a sigh. “You threaten him and he finds ways to creep around it.”

Karen, Bobby and Lizzie all stared in confusion and worry. Dean remembered that the three didn't know a thing about their situation. They just got the shock of their lives and now they were going to learn about Crowley? There was no way he could do that to them, especially, Karen. She was already having enough problems as it was. Dean motioned to Sam to drop the subject. The younger brother knew enough about Dean's looks to know what the silent motion meant. Immediately, he began looking at his pie like it was the most interesting thing ever.

“This Crowley guy.” Bobby, of course, wasn't going to let what was said slip. They were doomed the moment Sam opened his mouth. Something like that would not be brushed away by Bobby. Perhaps Karen and Lizzie could ignore it but Bobby always had to know. He always had to get to the bottom of things and make all those connections. Dean wondered why he settled for being a mechanic. “He the reason you were camping in the basement?”

Dean didn't answer and neither did Sam. It was better than admitting anything when it came to Bobby, though sometimes silence backfired as well. It was, however, better than lying. Bobby could see right through any lie they said. The man was a walking lie detector. They knew they couldn't bluff him but if they remained silent wasn't that like telling him that he was right? One way or another, Bobby would know and that worried them because they didn't know how he would react. So, the two sat in silence trying to think of what to say.

“Yeah, he sucks.” Gabriel told the man with a shrug. Both brothers glared at the dominant that betrayed them. Gabriel just smiled happily and began telling Sam about how he snuck by Crowley undetected. He made it sound much more dire than Dean thought it was. Acting as if he was battling some monster and barely got out alive. Lizzie hung to his every word but Sam just shook his head with a worried expression.

“Dean, if you need help just tell us.” Bobby told him in that way he always did. Karen eyed her husband nervously but said nothing. Perhaps she was worried about the potential dangers and she should be. There really was no telling what that man would do if he found out about Castiel's kind. Dean really didn't want to burden his family with his troubles. He shook his head with a sigh.

“No, I'm not dragging you into this.” 

“I'll handle Crowley. Don't worry.” Sam spoke at the same time Dean had with a very serious look on his face. Gabriel rested his face on his hand and sighed as he looked at him. The way he looked could only be described as swooning. Dean rolled his eyes at the sight. Castiel attempted to grab his fork again since Dean had since gotten it back but the man shooed him away. He could eat his pie on his own without any help from his mate. His mate slid down in the chair and pouted. 

“But we should go as soon as possible.” Dean took a bite out of his pie after he spoke. It was heavenly. Karen really did know how to make pie. It was a shame they couldn't stay. But, they had to leave quickly if they didn't want to get entangled into any more problems. Who knew what else would pop up. Maybe the neighbor could pay a visit, that would be nice. How about the media. Why not? This town was nosy enough as it was. And why did a corporation have to have an office building nearby. This was a peaceful and quiet town as it was and didn't need Crowley's company to survive. He should go back to the big city. Deep into the big city. Somewhere further than just the next town over.

Karen looked around the room nervously. She wanted to say something but she didn't. Dean could tell she was holding back for some reason and by the way she kept looking at him, he knew the answer. She had something to say that she didn't want him to hear. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Dean.” She looked over at her adopted son and gave him a small smile. “Perhaps you should show your- um, partner your room.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean hadn't finished his pie and he knew he probably wasn't going to. He looked around at all the knowing looks at the table and sighed. They all knew what was to come next: They were going to grill Sam. Sam would crack. He always cracked when Dean wasn't there. He may have perfected puppy dog eyes but Karen and Bobby perfected the stare. They would stare at him expectantly until he couldn't contain it any more. Sam was always willing to talk about everything to them with just that look. There was no stopping them. It was inevitable. “Come on, Cas.”

Castiel looked up at his mate curiously. Dean could tell he had no idea what was going but to be fair, Castiel never knew what was going on. Dean wondered what things were like for his mate. It had to be a scary world when you didn't understand anything. No wonder he looked so nervous.

He scooped him up and headed upstairs. He could have stayed in the room and made it so they couldn't use their evil powers on Sam. However, he wasn't one to be that rude to his adoptive parents. Sam wouldn't tell them everything. He'd probably tell them that he could handle it. It was all he was telling Dean after all. There wasn't anything else he would tell them. Right?

He tried not to think about it as he led Castiel up the stairs. They would have to pour some water on him soon to keep him hydrated but he was sure his mate could last a little while longer before needing it. Castiel made a distressed noise the further they moved from the kitchen. He was unhappy about something but didn't tell him what. He just pouted. What was all that about?

“This use to be my room.” Dean opened the door to his room and was surprised it was in the exact same way he left it. Karen had come to clean up a bit as he noticed there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. His bed was neatly made with the same dark red covers he use to have. The posters he had all over his walls were still in place, even the swim suit model one. He would think Karen would rip it off knowing how much she hated it. But there it was, just like he left it.

Castiel looked around the dim lighted room in wonder. His room as all the rooms in the top floor besides the hallway and bathrooms, relied on lamp lighting. Dean wasn't one to have a bunch of lamps all around his room. He just had one little desk lamp. It wasn't that he was some moody teenager that liked to sit in the dark. He just didn't see the need for a floor lamp and a desk lamp like his brother had in his room. His desk lamp seem to do the job fine.

He placed his mate down onto his bed. The creature sniffed around himself and observed all the different posters. His head tilted to the side as he tried to make sense of the posters. They probably looked really strange to the creature. He was sure they had no concept of classic rock bands down there. They probably had no concept of any type of bands. He wondered if the creatures enjoyed music. They were in his trunk the whole ride to Sam's home. He had no idea if they were suffering or enjoying the music accompaniment.

“Dean's?” Castiel questioned as he investigated his surroundings with his tentacles. Dean smiled as the creature began to examine the large AC/DC poster near his bed. He looked up at it in wonder trying to figure out what it all meant similar to a person would in an art gallery. It made him chuckle a bit.

“Yes, mine.” He turned and picked up a snow globe from his desk. Lizzie got it for him for his birthday once. She was barely a little kid and wanted to buy her big brother something. Dean never once said he liked snow globes but Lizzie had thought it would be the perfect gift. He told her he loved it and though it wasn't his thing, he kept it. He should probably take it home with him. He was sure Castiel would find it interesting and it might be fun to shake near their baby. He tested it by shaking it and showing it to his mate.

Castiel looked at it in wonder. He watched as each piece of glitter fell to the fake snowy floor. He shook it again and watched it causing Dean to chuckle again. It was adorable how he didn't know about those things. He looked around his room noting all the things that remain when he heard a noise come from his mate.

Castiel had placed the snow globe onto Dean's side table and seemed to have looked at his alarm clock. The old clock was on its side next to the globe and Dean expected Castiel to continue investigating but he didn't. Instead, the creature backed against the wall and gave him those eyes again. Dean knew exactly what his mate wanted but he, also, knew now wasn't the time.

“I can't do this with all my family downstairs.” He tried whispering to his mate leaning closer so he could hear. Despite his effort, Castiel didn't listen and just cooed at him dragging a tentacle down his arm. “They're going to hear.”

The breeder wiggled on the bed a little before moving his remaining tentacles to his sides. The smell was enticing, the look was even more so but Dean knew he shouldn't. Castiel used his free tentacle to wrap around Dean's arm pulling him forward. He was much too strong for Dean and the human soon found himself hovering above the breeder as the creature ran his hands over his shirt hoping to free Dean of it.

“Cas, you aren't making this easy.” Dean wanted to say it normally but it came out breathy and a little whiny. Castiel cooed again in his language with a few English words like “mate” and “now.” Dean could see there wasn't going to be any reasoning with his mate. Castiel wanted what he wanted and he was going to get it anyway he could.

It wasn't like Dean was really that unwilling either. He had to resist touching his mate ever since they decided to hide in the basement. It wasn't easy at all. Castiel loved to be touched, held and be very affectionate. Dean hadn't realize how he had begun to depend on his mate's soft touches and peppered kisses. It was strange since they hadn't exactly spent months getting to that point. Perhaps this is what Gabriel meant by compatible. Perhaps compatible mates fell hard for each other easily.

It was hard to resist Castiel on a normal day but now? It was torture. Castiel's scent was growing stronger as the creature slipped his cold hands under Dean's shirt. The man bit his bottom lip as his mate leaned up and began worshiping his neck. Kisses, licks and even slight little nibbles made Dean forget all reasoning. He couldn't remember why he was protesting in the first place until a knock came at the door.

“Dean. Mom says to come down.” Dean was grateful he closed the door behind him. It would be rather awkward for Lizzie to see the scene inside his room. All of Castiel's tentacles were around him now. No matter how he tried to get up from Castiel, the breeder just pulled him down closer. “Dean?”

Dean tried to say something back but his mate attacked his mouth and he found that nothing but muffled noises came out. Castiel was dead set on mating with Dean right there and then. Dean didn't know what to do. His baby sister was on the other side of that door. He tried pulling away but he couldn't. His mind was becoming mush and all he could think about was how far Castiel had gotten with his kissing. He really was improving and Dean couldn't help but moan a bit in his mate's mouth.

“ARE YOU HAVING SEX?” Lizzie's loud voice took all the arousal away from Dean. Her shout also had frightened Castiel because he was no longer trying to get into his pants. The breeder just stared at the door confused and a little worried.

“No!” He shouted though he didn't sound all too convincing. However, it was the truth. They weren't having sex, yet. “Not at all!”

“I'm telling!”

“Shit.” Suddenly, he found his strength or perhaps Castiel was too shock to fight back. Either way, he was able to break free from his mate and run to the door. “We aren't I swear! Lizzie!”

She was gone. She had ran off and was probably in the process of telling anyone. She wouldn't tell their parents would she? Dean ran his hands furiously through his hair. He didn't know. He left the house years ago when she was still so little and innocent. Now she was a teenager and who knew what she was capable of?

“Dean?” Dean looked back at the nervous eyes of his mate. He's the one who started all this. Shaking his head, Dean gave him a small smile.

“When we get home, you're in trouble.” His tone of voice was flirty and Castiel picked up on it immediately. He knew the word home so, he probably could get the gist of what he was saying. The breeder smirked a little and all thoughts of him being innocent went out the window.

He picked up his mate hesitantly, unsure if he was going to try to mate again and sniffed around the room. He should probably open a window to air the place out. The whole place reeked of Castiel's pheromones. Dean loved the smell but he knew from Sammy's reaction that others probably wouldn't. He distantly wondered if one could smell it on him. He didn't need Sam and Gabriel going crazy because he stunk like sex. _Damn octo people and their pheromones_.

Sam raced to them immediately when he saw them come down the steps. Dean was hoping not to have to explain himself to any of them. He guessed Lizzie really did tell. He could just walk past and claim that Castiel needed to dip his tentacles a bit. It wouldn't be completely false. The creature had been outside the water for quite some time.

“Kali called. Crowley just left the office.” That had nothing to do with Lizzie and Dean couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was the wrong reaction, considering Crowley was on the lose, and Sam gave him a quizzical look.“We need to hurry.”

Dean nodded as the gravity of the situation suddenly hit him. If Crowley wasn't in his office, he could be going anywhere. It took a while from the company to there, so, hopefully they could make it out before he visits anyone. He glanced over at Gabriel to see if the creature ready only to notice him talking happily on the phone. Karen and Bobby seem to be exchanging looks as if communicating with their minds and Lizzie looked very uncomfortable. What happen while he was away?

“What's he doing?” He turned to look at his brother and noticed how completely put off he looked. Dean was a little unhappy that Gabriel was on the phone seeing that they had to leave quickly but he wasn't that unhappy about it. Sam looked like he was about to murder the creature on the spot.

“Talking to Kali.” He didn't say the statement like any other thing. No, he spit it out like it was something foul tasting and he wanted no part of it. Dean was taken off guard. What the hell happened while he was in the room? Some major development had taken place and now he had no idea what was going on.

“Wow, don't sound so happy about it, Sam.” Was all he could say while he tried to process everything. He was in his room fifteen minutes tops. It was enough time for Karen to probably grill Sam and cave. Yet, somewhere along the line Lizzie had come for them and Kali had called. He was so confused. He thought Sam liked Kali.

“I don't know if we can trust her.” That was completely different from before. Dean recalled he had said they could trust her. What changed his mind? “That's all.”

He followed his brother's gaze back to the dominant laughing happily on the phone. Sam seemed unnerved by it. Was he worried about all the people knowing about Gabriel? Sam knew Kali was married. He mentioned it before so why was he being like this? It couldn't possibly be that he feels threatened by her. Maybe he thought he was Gabriel's only friend besides Dean but that was a strange reaction even for that. A sly smile came on to his face as he realized what was going on. Perhaps Gabriel wasn't a victim of unrequited love after all.

“Well, she's all we got right now.” Dean informed him smile never leaving his face. Sam was so oblivious to Gabriel's feelings it was sort of painful to watch. However, it was also amusing. “You two work to get rid of Crowley and we'll try to lay low.”

“I guess that's all we can do.” Sam nodded reluctantly and sighed. He was so obvious. Dean couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Maybe when his brother came out, he was saying the truth. Maybe he was stating his interest like Gabriel had said. Dean didn't know if he should bring it up or not. Maybe he was reading the situation wrong. He didn't want to suggest something and find out he was completely wrong. Sam had something for Gabriel. Weird.

They waited for the dominant to finish his calls. Since they had to wait, Dean tried to extract information from Lizzie. It was surprisingly easy since the girl seemed to have a thing for gossip. From what his little sister said, Karen had gotten the information about Crowley rather easily. Gabriel talked about it nonstop. Of course, Gabriel would be the one to spill the beans. He couldn't keep his mouth shut either. Lizzie and him had a lot in common. No wonder they got along famously.

Apparently, after that, Karen and Bobby decided that Dean should come back down so that they could discuss everything. That was when Sam received the call from Kali. Lizzie mentioned that Gabriel had requested to speak to Kali before she went up the stairs to speak to him. However, she didn't know what Sam and he discussed during her absence. It didn't matter. Dean was sure he could connect the dots.

They began packing the impala immediately. It wasn't much a problem, Dean always traveled light. What was time consuming was getting the bottles of water. There weren't any in the house so Bobby volunteered to buy some. They wheeled in Castiel first, both brothers lifting him into the car. He wore the long black cloak his adoptive father had given them. It his his tentacles for the most part, the creature had to curl them a bit underneath to keep them hidden. He set him down on his plastic covered seat and wheeled the wheel chair back to get Gabriel.

The wheel chair was the best idea his family could come up with. If he carried them all the way, the creature's would have to wrap their tentacles around him to hold on. Then, everyone would know and that wouldn't be a good way to leave the area. The wheel chairs made it so they could transport them in a semi normal way so that Ms. Lily didn't think they were bringing out bodies.

Gabriel curled the ends of his tentacles inwards as he adjusted his cloak. His tentacles were somewhat shorter than Castiel's so it wasn't that much of a feat. As they wheeled him out from the front door, they noticed Bobby had come back with a whole box of water bottles. Dean smiled at the man as he exited with the box under his arm. _Finally_.

It was then that they noticed he wasn't alone. A shiny new car drove up behind him. At first, Dean suspected the car belonged to Kali. She was a pretty well dressed business woman. Dean could only assume she had a high position if she was stuck running around with the CEO. However, he noticed the man behind the wheel and visibly paled.

“What is that asshole doing?” He growled and Gabriel looked up at him confused. Crowley exited the car with a large smile on his face. He saw Gabriel immediately and waved at him slightly.

“Almost missed you boys.” He spoke with that infuriating voice of his. “That would be a shame.”

“Dean, just get Gabriel in and go.” Sam moved away from the two and walked over to the man. He looked more than just a little pissed off. Dean could only nod and push Gabriel towards the car quickly. “I told you not to show up near my family.”

“I'm not here for your family.” Crowley tried to defend himself but there was no other reason for him to be here. The only people there was his family. What was he planning on doing? House shopping? Dean sincerely hoped the weirdo wasn't planning on moving near Sam.“I'm here for this gorgeous creature. I had a feeling he might be here.” Crowley was looking directly at Gabriel. Dean was completely shocked. How did he have a feeling Gabriel would be here? Or was it just an excuse. Dean was sincerely hoping it was just an excuse because if he knew Gabriel was here, what else did he know?

The man walked over to the two confidently. Gabriel tried to look away from him and motioned towards the inside of the car where Castiel sat frozen in fear. Dean shook his head. He needed Sam on the other side to keep the cloak over and closed on his tentacles so no one could see. He couldn't lift him by himself.

Crowley grabbed Gabriel's cloaked cover hand and brought it close to his face. He tried moving the fabric in order to kiss the creature's hand but Gabriel immediately pulled his hand back to him. He couldn't have Crowley see the webbing on his fingers. The man faked a look of hurt.

“So cold.” He teased with a smile.

“I'm, uh, a little busy.” Gabriel responded meekly clearly shaken by the attention he was getting.

“Why are you in a wheel chair?” Everyone around them got tense as Crowley got closer to Gabriel. Karen put one hand on her mouth and the other on Lizzie's arm, holding back the teen from racing over and kicking the man's head in. He was still Sam's boss despite what he was doing. Even Sam found himself unable to do anything and just stand tensely. There had to be a way to remove him from the property without getting him fired. Granted, threatening him earlier wasn't exactly a smart move on his part anyway, might as well continue unintelligent moves.

“I got hurt.” Gabriel shrugged like it was so obvious.

“Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?” Crowley winked at the creature and Dean swore he saw his face turn green at the sight. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's jaw tense and the tall man ball his hands into fists at his side. Gabriel shook his head frantically.

“I doubt it would get better.”

“Alright, that's enough.” Bobby had reached them still holding the box of water bottles. However, the way he was holding them now seemed like if Crowley made one more advance towards Gabriel, he was going to whack him with it. Knowing Bobby, he probably would. The business man seemed to notice the way the box was held and seemed a little apprehensive. Suddenly, he didn't seem comfortable standing so close to Gabriel.

“Here's my number if you get tired of the single life.” The man pulled out a card and went to place it in Gabriel's clothed hand. Bobby plucked it out of his hand and shook his head.

“Just get out of here.” He told the man with an incredulous look. Crowley smiled at him and tried to introduce himself. However, Bobby wasn't in the mood for greetings or anything from the man. He just stared at him intensely with an unamused expression. It seemed to do the trick as the man began backing away from them slowly, clearly intimidated.

“Sammy, help me out here.” Dean motioned towards Gabriel and it took a moment for Sam to comply. He was too busy glaring at Crowley as if his eyes could melt the man. Dean almost believed they would seeing how intense his brother had gotten.

“I don't have a phone.” Gabriel mentioned offhandedly. It was true that he didn't. Gabriel really had no need for a phone. Crowley smiled wide that the creature had chosen to speak to him.

“I can buy you one.” He told him as Sam brushed past him harshly. All that lawn and Sam chose to bump his shoulder harshly against the man. Dean almost laughed at how obvious Sam was being.

“Please, don't.” Gabriel almost whimpered as he looked at Crowley in obvious disgust. Couldn't the guy take a hint?

Bobby walked over to Crowley and exchanged some words after leaving the box of water bottles near the car. Dean wasn't sure what they were saying because they were talking in a hush tone. All he knew was by the end of it, Crowley looked terrified. The man hurried into his car and left without another word. Dean was impressed as was Sam. Neither of them dared to ask what Bobby said to him, however. They were too afraid to know.

Karen sighed in relief as Lizzie was released from her grasp. The teen bounced from the porch over to them to see what had happened. Sam tried waving her off as he helped Dean get Gabriel into the car. Castiel hugged his brother immediately and told him everything was alright. He said other things but it was in his language and Dean still didn't understand it. He really needed to learn what those words meant.

“File a restraining order.” Sam told him over Lizzie yapping about how she felt during the whole event. “God, he's eying Gabe like he's a piece of meat.”

“Jealous?” Dean teased only to be rewarded with Sam's best bitch face. He chuckled and got into his car. “Anyway, bye, Sammy. Bye, Lizzie.”

He waved to the others and said his goodbyes. Soon they were on the road again. No one really spoke for a while and the whole car was silent as Dean didn't even put on his music. He just didn't feel like he could relax until they drove completely out of town. Once he saw the back of the welcome sign, he sighed in relief. He wasn't the only one. Gabriel and Castiel seemed equally relieved they were leaving that town behind.

“Thank the gods we're out of there.” Gabriel said as he leaned back in his seat clearly releasing all the tension in his body.

“Come on. He just wanted some tentacle porn.” Dean teased with a wink and it only made Gabriel groan in annoyance. Castiel giggled though despite not really understanding what his mate had said completely. At least, his mate could appreciate his humor. Then a thought struck him. “Gods?”

“What? You don't think we have our own religion?” Dean realized there was a lot of things he didn't know about their kind. He would have to learn them all someday especially since Castiel basically knew lots about humans now. It seemed only fair. Looking at his radio, he turned it on and cranked up the volume.

Time to learn if the creatures appreciated good music.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

When they got home, in the late afternoon, all they could think of was resting. He, with Castiel in his arms, just fell onto his bed with a thud. His mate giggled as he dropped onto his chest. They no longer had a pool next to his bed, so Castiel won't be able to stay the whole time beside him any longer. Well, not unless he put one of the buckets he had once designated to catch rain water nearby.

He had to fix the house. He had to at least make the walls sturdy to withstand anything and seriously get the doors reenforced and with better locks. He was especially disliking how some of the doors didn't close all the way. One swift breeze and they were opened. They also didn't shut nicely as one could see a strip of light all around the door and it only made him fear people could peek through it. This wouldn't do. He had to make this place a fortress for his mate. It was his last thought before he began drifting away to sleep. Just a nap that's all he needed. It would only take a few minutes.

He awoke to something damp and soft sliding up his chest. The texture was smooth and slippery. He could only guess it was a tongue. He hoped it was a tongue, at least. Preferably Castiel's. Then, he felt soft lip pressed against his collar bone. He could feel cool air against his bare chest as he was sure his shirt was either lifted up or off completely. Judging by the warmth on his neck, he would have to assume it was pulled up. He felt Castiel's cold, webbed hands pet his sides gently as the creature began to nibble and suck closer to the base of his neck.

Now he was faced with a decision to make. Should he pretend to wake up or continue pretending to sleep? His mate seemed pretty intent on getting down to business regardless of what he chose. Also, his body was already awake from his mate's attention. His mate brushed a tentacle against his increasingly tighter part of his jeans. It didn't provide nearly the amount of friction needed but it did alert his mate to his arousal. He heard a soft gasp and then felt the creatures weight leave him.

Did he know he was awake? Why would he stop just because he was awake? Dean didn't have time to think of the answer as he felt Castiel's hands go for his jeans. He was so exhausted when he got home that he didn't even bother to get them off. He was, now, regretting that. He should have stripped them off and stayed in his boxers. At least, those were easier to take off. Going painfully slow, Castiel opened them as gently as he could. He must be trying not to wake him.

Was this normal practice for their kind? Castiel wasn't in heat any more so he shouldn't be that hungry for contact. He knew that breeders liked affection more so than dominants, Gabriel had told him that. However, he didn't think they would be this insatiable even outside mating season. Though, he wasn't complaining.

He could feel the his lower half being free of all clothing and heard Castiel coo a little. His voice was soft and low to not wake him. He must be pretty proud of himself. The weight on the bed shifted again and Dean wondered where Castiel was going. He couldn't just leave him on the bed exposed to the world that would be a whole new level of cruelty. Especially, when he was already standing at attention.

Wet tentacles slid up his chest and rested at his sides. He felt others go near his legs and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. What was his mate doing because he sure wasn't doing anything with him? He was tempted to open his eyes and find out what was going on. Then, he heard his mate make some sort of noise similar to a muffle moan or grunt.

He felt cheated. Castiel sounded like he may be pleasuring himself and there he was just lying on his back with nothing going on. Maybe it was because his mate thought he was asleep, that he felt he wouldn't mind. Or maybe Castiel knew he was awake and was trying to make him suffer. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

He should pretend to wake up and seize his mate. Unless, that's what Castiel wanted and has been fooling him all this time. He wouldn't do that. His mate was far too gentle to do that. He felt something drip onto his lower abdomen. Soon he felt his mate's fingers upon him touching him softly. Finally, something was happening.

If he just peeked a little it wouldn't be a problem. He just had to see what was the hold up. When he opened his eyes slightly he could see his mate using his tentacles to hold himself up above him. _Oh, so that was what he was doing._ Castiel had his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip, and lowered himself onto Dean slowly. So, painfully slow.

Dean couldn't contain himself and grabbed his mate's hips helping him go down further. Castiel's eyes opened wide with surprise and that answered Dean's questions. He actually thought he was asleep. Once Dean pulled him down all the way, his mate arched his back and moaned softly.

It was dark in the room. Horribly dark but when he had gone to sleep, it was day time. How long had he been sleeping? Was Cas drying out? He slid his hand up one of his mate's tentacles to find it slippery and damp. He had been in the water recently but Dean couldn't tell when. Why did they make him sleep so long?

He didn't have time to think about it as his mate began to rock slowly. All thoughts were out the window once Castiel began moving. He dug his fingers into his mates hips and tried scooting himself back against the head board. However, Castiel didn't approve of his moving about and grasped his arms with his tentacles to hold him still.

Dean struggled against his mate but once again he was too strong for him. He didn't want to just lie there and let Castiel do all the work. However, it seemed that was exactly what his mate wanted. When he finally gave up and let Castiel do what he wanted, his mate cooed at him once more.

“Good, Dean.” He praised him as if he was a dog. Dean didn't know what to make of it but he had little time to think of it as his mate rolled his hips faster. He couldn't help but moan as he saw his mate lean back using his hands to steady him. He just wanted to touch him. Just a little bit.

His chance was given when his mate loosened his hold on his wrists too lost in the sensations to continue holding him down. Dean eagerly moved his hands back onto his mate's hips and rocked him against him more smoothly and deeper. Castiel didn't seem object to that as his knuckles turned white clutching the sheets with such force while still continuing to roll his hips. The flexibility of his mate always amazed him.

Dean noticed something particularly different with his mate's chest as he had him bouncing upon him. Where he once had normal looking male muscles, they were different in shape and seemed to bounce slightly. Dean slid his hands up his mate's chest to investigate these two new swells on it. They weren't large and was only slightly noticeable. They changed his normal squarish muscles to a more round shape. When he easily covered them with his hands, he could feel they were soft. Just like a woman's.

“No.” Castiel said suddenly a tentacle reaching over to slap Dean's hands away harshly. He remembered his mate had issues with his chest being touched before. Perhaps they were still sore. “Bad Dean.”

It didn't matter if his mate had reason or not, Dean didn't like being talk to like if he was some animal. If Castiel wanted him to be an animal, he would be. He grabbed his mate's hips roughly and began slamming him down onto him. Castiel moaned loudly and said some words that were either too incomprehensible to understand or was in his language. Perhaps it was both.

Tentacles wrapped around his torso bringing him up so that his mate could grip his shoulders roughly. Dean could feel his mate's long nails dig into his flesh as Castiel bounced wildly in his lap. Soon he was beginning to feel so close and Castiel was tightening around him, so he knew he was getting there soon. Dean wrapped his arms around his mate's torso and slowed him down. Deeper and harder but slower.

Castiel's lips found his as his whole body shuddered. Dean could feel his hot release cover his abdomen but he didn't care. He thrust upwards a few more times before following suit. They kissed a few more times before finally settling down on the bed with content sighs. His mate really had a way of waking him up.

The whole room smelled of Castiel. He was everywhere around him but there was another smell as well. As things settled, the horrible smell was getting stronger. Almost fish like. Was it his mate? He knew even though his mate had tentacles like an octopus, he never smelt fishy before. That's when he noticed it was coming from beside the bed.

Looking over to the side of the bed, he became horrified. There was a stack of four or five fish just lying on the floor below. They didn't smell like they were going bad and their eyes were still wide with terror. Dean looked at Castiel accusingly. That's why he was already wet, he went hunting. He didn't have to lay them next to the bed though.

He reluctantly got up and took Castiel to the bathroom with him. After a hard time getting clean, Castiel wanted to continue their recent activities and wasn't concerned about being clean, he got dressed and gathered the fish. Carrying them into the kitchen, he found Gabriel looking at the table really bored.

“How long was I out?” He placed the fish on the table and Gabriel's nose turned up at the sight of it.

“Years.” He muttered but after a hard look from Dean, he changed his answer. “Hours.”

“Damn, I didn't get anything done.” Dean had so many plans. He was going to make the doors impenetrable. If Crowley came knocking, he wouldn't find a way in. He also had to fix this place to be livable again. He was going to have a family of his own and there was no way he could raise a child in this dump. Tentacles or not.

“Jo called. Said you can come in tomorrow once you've rested.” Gabriel waved his cellphone in front of him. Dean wondered if Gabriel talked a lot with Jo like he did with Sam and Kali. The creature had more human friends than, well, him. That should probably bother him more than it did. However, he had other things to think about rather than his lack of friends.

“You want to cook this?” He asked the dominant gesturing to the pile of fish. He heard Castiel slide nearby and from the corner of his eyes he could tell that he was puffing up with pride. Gabriel looked at the fish and sniffed it a little. His face scrunched up and he shook his head.

“You totally had sex in that room with food next to you?” Dean really wondered how the dominant knew that. Well, besides the obvious noise making they had going. Castiel wasn't exactly quiet.“That's like a breeder's dream.”

Was that why the fish was near the bed? Did he just fulfill one of Castiel's sexual fantasies? What type of sexual fantasy was it to have sex next to a pile of dead fish? He guessed humans had some weird fetishes as well but that was probably not one of them.

“Gabe, I asked you a question.”

“I don't want to eat your sex food.” Gabriel shook his head in disgust. Dean felt a little insulted. It wasn't like they rubbed it all over them. It was perfectly good food and Castiel probably worked hard to catch it. “I'll just have some marshmallows and ice cream.”

“Marshmallows and ice cream isn't dinner.” Dean knew he wasn't the healthiest eater in the world but even he knew that was a crappy dinner.

“Says you.”

Dean fried up the fish while Castiel watched contently. No matter how much he argued, Gabriel refused to eat what Dean cooked and did in fact get a bowl of ice cream with marshmallows. The creature even poured chocolate syrup all over it and reached for the sugar as well. Castiel was the one to slap his hand from the sugar when he noticed Dean's look of disgust.

Castiel was doing pretty well and hadn't complained about eating the food. He knew his stomach wasn't queasy today but the sensation could return at any moment. Dean wasn't sure. He wasn't really good about knowing what pregnant people go through. Karen had told him if he had any questions to call her but he was pretty sure it was too late to call.

He suddenly felt worried. There was no way he could get prenatal care for Castiel. He was a dominant looking breeder and he didn't know if that would cause any complications. What if things were worse when you don't look the part? What if the pregnancy gets dangerous? He couldn't go anywhere for help.

Gabriel had mentioned offhandedly about breeders who died birthing and losing children. Losing children was the most common and Dean knew that would crush his mate. He, also, knew that their kind had no prenatal care or midwife to help with the birth. Dean didn't even know if they had medicine men or doctors. He didn't know anything about their kind.

What if his child got sick? What if something went wrong? How would he be able to handle it if his child can't go anywhere without Castiel's race being exposed? If his child had legs, it would be simpler. What was more dominant? Legs or tentacles? Dean knew what Sam would say if he asked: Go look it up. However, he never was one for research that was always his little brother's thing. Besides, who would even write about the likelihood of a child getting tentacles or legs? It wasn't exactly the most talked about thing and he was pretty sure the question never arose in the regular world.

Then again, he might have hope after all, Gabriel would know. The creature had human friends and seemed pretty knowledgeable when it came to their kind. He, also, was very attune to the inner workings of his own society. If anyone knew, it would probably be him as much as he would hate to admit.

“Has any of your kind ever mated with a human before?” Dean didn't know how else to bring it up. It came out of nowhere for Gabriel, he was sure. The creature was mid bite and completely froze during the question. He looked shock about it for a moment before his normal expression took over.

“Nope.” He shrugged and went back to attacking his so-called meal.

“So, there's no telling what the kid would look like?”

“Don't humans like surprises?” Those were little surprises like if the baby was a girl or not. It was something simple where you'll be happy with either outcome. After all, at least the child wasn't some sort of freak. What if his child was a freak in both worlds? What if it came out with multiple feet or two tentacles? How would his child survive? How could it swim with only two tentacles? There was no way it could walk and multiple feet? Dean didn't even want to think about it.

None of that was really important at the moment. He should be more concern if his child was healthy or not. Sure, Castiel was in the early stages but that was the best time to actually get started with everything. He had to make sure his mate's first pregnancy was a success.

“Can you guys take vitamins?” Another unsure shrug was sent his way by Gabriel and he sighed. He guess it couldn't be bad to try. Castiel and Gabriel seemed to be able to eat the same meals he was. Only recently had Castiel began to have a trouble stomaching it. That of course, had to go with his pregnancy more than his species. Perhaps vitamins would be fine.

He would have to get this whole place prepared for the child. There was so much to do and only nine months to do it in. He needed a crib, toys, prepare the room, baby proof the place and most importantly, he had to figure out what he was going to do. It was time he started thinking about his family's future and not just the present. He needed to be ready for anything.

That would all begin with strengthening the house. He needed the faulty wiring to be perfectly fixed. He couldn't risk his baby getting electrocuted. Make sure the windows and doors are secure in case Crowley or people like him show up. He was not about to risk his child being kidnapped or anything. He thought back to his funds. He was glad he had gotten a job but he did wish the pay was better. He had a lot of work to be done and he would have to get started as soon as possible. He just hoped everything would be ready by the time his child came.

He hoped he would be ready too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, guys. Sorry for the delay. I was going to have it out on Thursday but my mom was sitting directly next to me and could see my screen. Sex scene with my mom next to me uh no bueno. So, I couldn't type all that night. I did get it done today but it is kind of short and not much happening other than wink wink nudge nudge. But I hope to have a much longer chapter next. Also, Happy Fourth of July to all the American readers. Though technically, here, it is 29 minutes past the day. XD Any way, thank you all for being patient.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean had spent far too much time fixing up the house and figuring out what to do when the baby came. Karen suggested he buy a crib and make a babies room. Gabriel was pretty unhappy about giving up his room but it was for the best. They had to make a welcoming environment for their baby and Dean was pretty sure it couldn't stay in his room especially around mating season. He didn't want to scar his child for life.

Gabriel had gotten angry at the new sleeping arrangements. He, also, kept making the kitchen a complete mess and he wouldn't stop whining about the lack of TV. While Dean was working on securing the front door, Gabriel chose to use his time to complain about other things. He wasn't taking his new room in the living room well. He didn't want to sleep in the drafty living room and no matter what Dean did to make it easier, he always ended up sleeping underneath the house like he use to.

Sam's calls were growing infrequent and most of the time, Gabriel hoarded the phone. It didn't matter because he had other things to deal with. He bought some paint and a few more things to fix the windows. He didn't need any more draft coming in mostly because Gabriel wouldn't shut up about it. The baby's room was painted blue not because he hoped his child was a boy, it didn't matter what gender it was it, but because it reminded him of water. He was thinking of sticking some fish stickers on the wall but he wasn't sure if he should. He wasn't an interior designer and he wasn't sure if it was corny to do so. Gabriel wasn't happy with the room mainly because he wasn't sleeping in it anymore.

They all got into a routine and every day seemed to melt into the other. The only main difference was that Castiel and he started to have their morning ritual less frequently. He was getting too tired to participate and many times would sleep in. Dean was worried but Karen assured him that some people tend to be like that. When Dean went to work, Gabriel usually watched over Castiel. It wasn't that Castiel wasn't capable of taking care of himself. After Crowley and all the risks they took going back to his home town, Dean felt safer knowing someone else was there with his mate. Castiel's pregnancy wasn't easy and at that time he was just getting over his morning sickness. He was glad since Karen had shared horror stories about women who never got over it throughout the whole nine months.

Work had been hard but completely worth it. The pay was particularly bad, Jo had warned him but the tips were divine, especially if they were single women tipping. All he had to do was give them a charming smile, maybe a compliment here or there and he was in the big bucks. There were some that got handsy, alcohol did little for their inhibitions. His butt, arms and even crotch have been grabbed more times than he would like. He had even more sexual passes thrown at him but it was all in a days work. It was unpleasant but nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, women weren't as plentiful as the men in the bar. Only one man ever made a pass at him. They usually reserved it for Jo and Dean did not envy her.

Jo was tough and would kick anyone's ass if they so touched hers. People in town seemed to know that and only a fool would try it. There was once when a guy from out of town tried grabbing her. He got a large slap to the face and, with Dean's help, Jo threw him out of the bar. No one bothered her again that night.

Dean had come home from a particular evening where woman kept asking him to do body shots and one woman tried getting him to sit in her lap like a 'good little boy'. They were middle aged women, who were all most likely married and were completely wasted. They tipped well enough but having his butt smacked by a woman old enough to be his mother, really disturbed him. All he wanted was to rest and never have to wake up again but came home to his mate in distress.

That was the night Gabriel had left. At first, Dean just thought the dominant was late after a hunt. However, the more time went by, the more he realized it probably wasn't true. Castiel had mentioned a nest and that he, perhaps, went to his own. Possibly because he had television there. He had only been complaining about it for the last four weeks. He had left to return to his nest and never came back. Perhaps, he found something better in his clan or seriously didn't want to miss an episode of his favorite show. It didn't help communication with Castiel. The creature was learning English pretty well but he spoke like Tarzan. Since Gabriel left, he only spoke about his worry for his brother.

Dean could relate. Around the same time, Sam had called over ten times. He had left his phone at home with Cas in case anything happened. The bar was on speed dial. He missed every single call but when he tried to call back, the phone was busy. It had been a whole month since then and he still hadn't got a hold of him. He was probably busy fighting Crowley and he knew it was probably It was just him and his mate now and he should be relieved and happy to spend time with him but he wasn't. Neither of them were while they didn't know about their brothers.

Jo knew something was off but she didn't say anything. However, Dean could feel her gaze every time he went to work. She had questions and she wanted answers. He just wasn't going to give them to her. After all, he needed answers too. He thought back to Gabriel's absence. He hoped the guy wasn't so childish that he would stay away for ever. Castiel was so lonely without him. Always asking where he was. Dean didn't know. He didn't put a tracker on the guy. So, yeah, maybe he was a little agitated and worried and maybe he wasn't the best at hiding it. It wasn't like he had a big sign on his head that said “I'm living in sin with a tentacle monster and he's having my baby.” However, Jo knew something was up.

It didn't help when he was shopping for the baby, that she saw him. He was in a small store called Mom 2 Mom. It was a thrift store for children clothes, toys and furniture. Dean didn't have a lot of money but he needed to a get things for his future child. He didn't know what he should get. Definitely not clothes. He didn't know at all how his child would look. Toys? Something that was able to get wet. His child would be in the water frequently even if it didn't have tentacles and would need something to endure that. Tub toys were his best bet.

He was staring at a ridiculous rubber ducky, when Jo slipped next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He almost threw the Elvis impersonator duck on the floor when he jumped in fear. There were better ways to get someone's attention than scaring them half to death. Jo smiled at him apologetically but didn't really seem that sorry about her behavior.

“What are you doing here?” She asked then she noticed the crib and other baby accessories in his cart. The crib was wood and placed in the box it came in. The store said they didn't guarantee all the parts would be included. For five dollars, he would work with what he had. Jo stared at the box with an anxious expression. “I didn't know you had a kid.”

“Uh. I don't.” _Not yet, at least._

“Then why are you here?” Dean liked Jo. She had fire in her and she was really cool to hang around. He could talk about a lot of things with her and she was always all smiles. That, of course, didn't mean that he trusted her with information about Castiel. There was no way he was just going to tell her about his mate and child. However, he didn't actually want to lie to her. He could say he was dating some girl with a baby but then she might want to see said girl and baby. He didn't want to tell her that it was for a friend because that was the oldest lie in the book.

“Why are you here?” Throw the question at her and maybe she would forget that she asked him first. Jo's eyes widened and it seemed to do the trick.

“Niece.” She told him pointing towards the little girl clothing section. “Well, more like my cousin's kid but yeah. Birthday and all. I have no idea what to get so I thought clothes would be nice. Then I saw you and thought what the hell.”

Dean nodded a little but his mind was occupied with ways to escape. He knew she would ask about it again eventually. If not today, maybe tomorrow. He would have to figure out what his story was going to be. He didn't want to lie but he would probably have to. At least, give a reason why his girlfriend can't magically show up at a bar.

The entire time he was thinking about excuses, he didn't see the look Jo was giving him. She had grown to know him much more as a coworker than a patron and he was starting to look less weird. Perhaps her mother was right, maybe all she had was the guys in this town. It wasn't like prince charming was going to roll up into town any time soon. Perhaps, he already had.

“So, you have someone or something?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“What?” Dean was more concerned by her saying something. It wasn't something normal people asked about and it made him wonder if she really did see something when it came to Balthazar. She never mentioned it before and she didn't seem like she was freaking out. No, she couldn't have known. No one would ask that casually about it unless they always knew. What if she always knew? What if it was a town secret or something?

“I'm not good with words but I was wondering.” Dean sighed in relief when he heard those words. Of course, Jo didn't know about Cas's people. He was just worrying for nothing. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

Jo looked at him expectantly and he gulped. She wanted an answer now. That threw away any thought for coming up with a story later. He didn't have time to think up a believable one. He shook his head. He was usually so good at making up stories on the fly, why was this any different? What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her the complete truth but then again she never asked for that. He could tell her half truths or just not mention certain details.

“I have someone.” He admitted and watched her sigh in defeat. She looked down and shifted awkwardly in front of him.

“Of course, just forget I said anything.” She waved her hands in front of her face to dismiss the conversation and hopefully, the awkward in the room. Looking over at his cart now pretending to be really interested, she tried to change the subject. “Is this for her kid or something?”

“Well, I- um.” He hesitated but decided to go with the truth. “It's my kid.”

“You said you didn't have one.” This was true. He had said he didn't have a kid but that was because technically, his child wasn't born yet. He didn't actually lie. At least, he didn't think he did.

“Yet.” He clarified and a look of horror passed across her face followed by a blush. He didn't know why that bit of information was the final straw but it apparently was.

“Oh. Now I just look silly.” She muttered shaking her head. Dean guessed she thought she might have still had a chance if it was just a girlfriend. After all, people break up all the time. Now that there was a baby in the mix, it must seem more serious and hopeless. Or she thought he was married which really wasn't that far off. “I'm just going to go.”

“What? You don't look silly.” As much as he didn't want to go out with her, she was still his friend. She was, also, someone he didn't want to leave embarrassed and chastising herself “I was flattered. Really.”

“You should bring your wife, girlfriend, whatever to the bar sometime.” She told him as she hurried back to the girl clothing section.

“I'll talk to her about it.” Which really meant, he wasn't going to mention it at all to Castiel. There was no way he could bring his mate to the bar. Even if he had a wheel chair and a cloak, it would all look too suspicious.

He decided to forget about the awkward conversation and head home. He wasn't going to mention Jo at all when he recounted his day to his mate. His emotional state had gotten worse and now he was easily distressed by the smallest flirt aimed at Dean. He had made the mistake of recounting his work days to the breeder and receiving a cry from him. He didn't ask for their advances! However, none of that mattered to Castiel. All he cared about was that Dean know he was his and stop those ladies from pawing at him. There was no way he could stop them, so, he decided to always omit those situations from his stories. What Castiel didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When he entered his home, he was pleased to see Castiel sitting in his pool lazily. His energy was slowly draining as the pregnancy continued. He was, also, beginning to show much more and had the most delightful baby bump. His breast never got large enough to fill a complete A cup but they were big enough for Dean to notice. Tiny little swells more suited for training bras but he knew Castiel would never want to wear them. He was lactating now which was a horrible discovery for Dean when he decided to give them a squeeze during sex. It went right into his eye and was a complete mood killer. He didn't even know they made milk before the baby even came out.

He entered the room, holding up the bags he had. Castiel looked on somewhat interested but mostly tired. He wished he knew if this is how all breeders were or if there was something seriously wrong with his mate. However, Gabriel was missing and there was no one else he could find that could be an expert on tentacle creatures. So, he could only bring him food and give him vitamins, hoping that he would regain some strength soon.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted as he placed the bags down. He held the crib's box under one of his arms tightly as it was trying to slip out. The box was somewhat large but very thin, so it was easier to carry with the bags. “I got some things for the baby.”

“Baby things?” His mate was sitting up now that was an improvement. Dean opened up a bag and showed a few tub toys to him.

“Yep. Toys and a crib for it to sleep in.” He pulled over the box that held the crib parts. Pointing at the picture on the box, he tried to show how he imagined it would work. He would have to draw exactly what he wanted for Castiel later. However, he would just have to go with tracing the bottom with his finger to show he would replace the bottom. “I need to change it a bit so we can put some water in it.”

Castiel didn't brighten up to this idea. He didn't seem at all excited about his baby having his own sleeping pool. In fact, he looked a little concerned and unhappy. Dean didn't understand. He had thought he covered everything. Was it because his mate had never seen a crib before? Did he think it was a cage?

“Baby no.” Castiel leaned back and despite not being completely in the pool, seemed to get his meaning across. He had his arms out and his tentacles relaxed. If he was completely on water, Dean would think he was floating. Float!

“Float?” He didn't expect to see his mate nod to him. After all, he didn't seem to know the word before, so how would he know Dean understood? He guessed he would just have to pretend he guessed the right word. “But you guys have tentacles.”

“Baby no flow oat.” Castiel was very adamant about this. It didn't make any sense. He had heard from Gabriel that babies born already know how to swim. So, why didn't they know how to float on water? They live in water. It is obvious that they will need to float or something when they slept. Was this another reason for the small pools in their dens? Was it to put the babies in? No, even that water was a little deeper than a newborn could handle. One wrong turn and the baby could drown.

“How do babies sleep then without drying out?” He found himself asking and Castiel went back to floating position. However, instead of having both arms out, he had one clutching an invisible thing to his chest. The babies slept on top of their floating parents. Dean couldn't have that happen. He would love his child but he knew Castiel wouldn't be shy during mating season. Was it normal for children to witness matings? Dean shook his head. He couldn't have his child witnessing that.“Can't we find a way to construct this so the baby is comfortable, won't drown and won't have to witness any mating?”

“I don't know.” Castiel's brow furrowed as he looked down thinking hard. This was probably unheard of for his people. However, Castiel needed to understand that humans value their privacy. After some thought, Castiel nodded. “I you trust.”

“You need to put the you at the end, Cas.” Dean informed him with a chuckle. His mate still had problems with talking but it was really cute.

“I trust you?”

“That's it.” Dean sighed. He would have to figure out something for the crib. There was so much to do and there was less and less time to do it. Looking over to the kitchen, he shrugged. “You hungry?”

“Yes, please.” Castiel smiled wide and reached up to Dean. He would have to carry him. Now with the baby bump, it was much harder for his mate to move around the floor. Also, with his new found tiredness, most movement was harder to perform.

However, the moment a splash sounded near the back of the house, new found energy came to Castiel. He bolted from the pool and slid effortlessly through the house. Dean chased after him concerned. There was no need to use up all the energy he had left. He needed to take care of himself and make sure the baby was alright. Castiel flung the back door open with some difficulty and peeked out.

“Gabriel?” There was nothing out there. Dean feared that Castiel could be seen from a distance by others but he couldn't pull his mate back in, he was on a mission. His eyes scanned the water until a fish jumped up and splashed back into the water. Castiel's hopeful look immediately deflated. He slumped as his fatigue took over and Dean hurried to his side to hold him up.

It had been a month since Gabriel had left. It had been two since he last talked to Sam for real. Right now, they were all they had. Sure, Dean could ask his adoptive family for advice but it just wasn't the same. He was sure Castiel felt the same way about Gabriel even more so since he had no other family. He was lonely and Dean hoped that when the child came, his mate would be happier. He, also, hoped Gabriel would stop being childish and just come back.

“We'll find him, Cas.” He told his mate as he closed the door a bit to hide them from any boat on the lake that night. He kissed his mate's temple and sighed. He didn't want to leave Castiel alone in the house anymore. He needed someone to be with him. He had to find Gabriel. “I promise.”

Once he got a day off, he was going swimming.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Why was Gabriel gone? Was it something he had said? Castiel couldn't understand why his brother would leave him when he needed him the most. When Dean left for work, he was all alone. Today was supposed to be Dean's day off. Castiel had been counting the times the sun sets to know when the day would come that Dean would be able to keep him company. However, when the time came, Dean could only talk about swimming.

Castiel couldn't just drop everything and go swimming with his mate and Dean knew it. Dean didn't want him trying to anyway. They have had that conversation before. He was too pregnant to weave through the water and make sure no other humans saw him. Predators would easily find him and to a rival clan, he would be perfect to attack. His large belly just slowed him down no matter how much he wanted to hunt again.

If anything he wanted to be useful once more. Before, he use to hunt and even though Dean bought food from other humans, he was contributing. What could he do with this large belly in the way? He was thankful that he would be producing from his first heat but he never knew it would be so troublesome. He was tired all the time and moody. He didn't enjoy the foods he once had and would want strange things without even knowing the name of it. Once he was craving something sweet, smooth, creamy taste that has behind it a hint of a bitter taste. He couldn't put his finger on it and kept Dean searching through the cupboards for the item he wanted. Finally, when he found the taste he was looking for, Dean informed him it was called “Chocolate.”

He loved chocolate. He could see why Gabriel had put it all over everything. Dean, of course, would never let Castiel do a thing like that and after a day neither did Cas. He was now craving something salty. It was never the same and he could never figure out what he really wanted. There were so many food items he didn't even know about but yet he craved them. He wondered if other breeders had experienced this during their pregnancy but there was no one to ask.

He was alone and as his mate readied himself to go off and “rent a boat”(whatever that meant), Castiel knew he would be alone again soon. He didn't understand why Dean felt he had to look for Gabriel. His brother was a dominant and could very well care for himself. Perhaps Gabriel had given up on mating with Sam and found a pretty breeder. What else would make him not come back especially after saying he would?

Dean was convinced it was his fault that Gabriel had gone missing. Castiel couldn't understand that at all. To him, Dean could do nothing wrong and even though Gabriel seemed unhappy with the new arrangements, he wouldn't have left because of that. He didn't leave because of that Castiel was sure of it.

He wanted to be useful again but there were very limited skills his kind had that could be useful to humans. They did everything different and didn't even need half the skills he had. What was the use of rock sanding? What was the use of the contraptions they used to widdle through rock and stone, to give air to the nests and create them? What was the use of his net making and spear aim when his mate could easily buy food? He didn't even have enough materials to create more jewelry.

Gabriel had known that and had promised to bring back enough materials. Castiel was sure Dean would appreciate more to wear. Humans liked wearing things. However, his brother had never returned and it had worried him. So, it couldn't have been Dean that ran him away. He only left because Castiel had asked for material. It wasn't Dean's fault. It was his.

He wanted to tell his mate. He wanted Dean to know all about the truth but words were so hard to understand. He was getting better and everyday he felt he could say more. However, all he could find himself saying was “Gabriel leave me,” and “I did it.” Dean didn't respond to those sentences the way he had hoped. Instead, he thought Castiel was blaming himself and went to comfort him immediately. It was frustrating.

Now, as his mate left towards his car, he wanted to shout to him. He wanted to tell him that he was afraid and worried not just about Gabriel but about what his absence could mean. He was hopeful when he thought about his brother finding a breeder to be with. However, he knew Gabriel wouldn't remain away for too long and would have visited. Also, to begin courting so far from mating season was practically unheard of. Something happened to Gabriel and it was most likely not jovial. Castiel found himself scared that whatever got his brother would soon claim his mate. However, he couldn't voice his concerns the way he wished he could.

“No. Stay with me.” He pleaded as Dean came back in to grab his wallet. “Please, don't go. You hurt.”

“I'm not hurt, Cas.” He told him causing Castiel to sigh loudly. That wasn't what he meant. He wanted to say that Dean could get hurt but he didn't know the words. He tried his best to argue with the little words he knew but apparently it wasn't working. “I don't know what your talking about.”

“Don't go.” He pleaded, wrapping a tentacle around Dean's leg. Dean just sighed and shook it off. Castiel was distraught as he saw Dean walk further from him towards the front door. He didn't want his mate to be hurt. He wanted him to stay and enjoy his free day with him. It was more than just worry, he was also so lonely. If Dean would just stay, he wouldn't be worried or lonely. “Please. Wait!”

“I'll be back before you know it.” Castiel hated when Dean said that. He always said that when he left and it was never true. Castiel always knew how long he was gone. He would spend long times staring at the ceiling, lying around and occasionally drag himself into the lake water below. Dean never knew that he would do such, of course.  He didn't want to worry him. Castiel knew he wasn't a very good swimmer since he began showing. However, he liked soaking his tentacles in natural water not that strange colder water that began to feel stale after a while. He felt more at home in the lake. He missed swimming but most of all he missed his clan. He wondered if they ever thought about him. Did Anna notice him missing? Did Michael worry about him? Were the little ones, still learning to hunt, getting better at it? Did they succeed in catching fish?

He thought Dean's family would be his new clan. Many breeders had moved to new clans before and had made it work. He was hoping he could make it work as well. However, they were too far away and never visited. They only spoke on the phone and mostly to Dean or Gabriel. Castiel tried to speak with Lizzie once but couldn't understand the majority of what she said. She just talked too fast. Karen never spoke to him though. She was always busy when Castiel requested to speak to her. It made his heart heavy. He wanted to connect with the breeders of Dean's clan but it didn't seem likely. Karen, Lizzie and he couldn't sit near each other and chat every day. He couldn't make necklaces with them and nets. He couldn't talk about places with the best plants to eats or about their families. He couldn't do any of that with them because they were too far away. Even on the phone, if he was ever to really be able to talk to them, it wouldn't be the same.

It was useless. He loved his mate. He loved him so much he couldn't even describe it in either language. However, he was more than just lonely. He was miserable. He was fertile at least but what was the point when he couldn't do anything else? Was his worth to Dean only going to be his fertility? Was he just a vessel for making babies? Was there anything else he could contribute?

Humans might have a different concept of contributing. He never noticed Dean being unhappy with his laziness. In his society, breeders and dominants were teams. They worked together with equal loads. Here, Dean brought food, made the means for such food, prepared the food, cleaned and kept the nest strong, and he protected him. What did Castiel do? He ate, slept and would give birth.

Maybe Castiel could help maintain the nest. It was usually a dominant's job but Castiel had always been strong for a breeder. However, the baby made him feel tired and weak all the time. There was no way he could hope to strengthen or clean the nest. Maybe he could do little jobs but it was still disproportionate.

Then Castiel had a brilliant idea as he heard Dean's car rumble in the distance. The distraction was just enough for him to realize Dean might be gone all day. He didn't want to think about Dean not coming back. He had to have faith that he would but he would be gone for a while. It would be just enough time to surprise him with something. But what could he surprise him with? He didn't have the necessary material to create any accessories. Perhaps, he could prepare food for Dean. It didn't seem hard, after all he had watched Dean prepare many things before. Dean had even explained what each item was. He was pretty sure he knew how to work around the kitchen. All he needed was something to make.

He remembered the food they ate at Dean's family's home. There was one dish in particular that made his mate moan when he took a bite: Pie. He knew Karen had made the pie and he remembered how delicious it was. Perhaps she could tell him how to make such a thing. He scrambled to find the phone Dean left with him. On it, had a list of people he could call. Dean had walked him through how he could find a person and how he could call them. Castiel couldn't read the strange language of humans but Dean had gone over which combination of lines meant who. He could remember the shape of the phone for Dean's family, the bar and Sam. Quickly, he found the lines and circle that symbolized Dean's family.

Dean had always told him he would have to let it ring. He didn't know what that quite meant but as he heard a strange bird like noise come from the device. Was it bird like or purr like? Castiel wasn't sure. The object still fascinated him. How did humans' voices travel through such a thing? Where does it travel through?

There was a click noise and some shuffling. Castiel feared he might have broken the device. He paled instantly at the thought. If he had broken it, there was no way he would know how to make Dean pie. He couldn't have that! Surely, there must be a way to fix it. A female voice spoke and he found himself sighing in relief.

“Hello? Pie?” He tried to get straight to the point. He needed to start working on this pie as soon as possible. Who knew when Dean would get back.

“Pie?” That was definitely Lizzie's voice. She wasn't the one he needed to speak to. Maybe she was. Did all human breeders know how to make pie? “Who's this?”

“Castiel.” He smiled happily as he realized he understood her. She wasn't talking so fast right now. “I make pie.”

“I think you want to talk to Mom.” Mom? That was Karen. Castiel nodded not fully understanding that his motions would not be noticed by Lizzie. He would like to speak to Karen about the pie. Lizzie understood him. He felt really proud of himself. His English certainly was getting better. Some shuffling was heard on the other line and then Lizzie's voice sounded distant. “Mom, Castiel's on the phone.”

“Why would I- Fine.” It was Karen's voice in the background. Castiel almost hopped up and down in glee. Hesitantly, Karen's voice greeted him. “Hello?”

“I for Dean make pie.” He told her quite proud of himself for making a whole sentence. “I don't know.”

“You don't know what?” Castiel became confused. What was a question word. What was she asking of him? She said the same thing he said but directed towards him with the question word. What was about things, wasn't it?

“Make pie?” He wasn't sure if this was the answer she wanted but he hoped it would hurry along his learning to make pie.

“Oh! To make pie.” She repeated and Castiel nodded again still unaware she couldn't see him.“You want to know how to make pie?”

“Yes, please.”

She told him the ingredients to the crust first and that was highly confusing. He knew what butter was and was able to get that. How did he know how many tablespoons? He couldn't read! Karen thankfully explained that there were lines on the butter after some silence from Castiel. Salt was easy. He knew what that was but measuring it was hard too. Then flour. Castiel didn't know what flour was. He knew what sugar was and what salt was. Karen said it was white and “powdery”. What did “powdery” mean? He found a bag of something white. Tasting it, it was disgusting. Definitely, not salt or sugar. It must have been flour. He was told to “Knead” the dough. What was dough and what was knead? Karen laughed a little when she heard his broken questions but it was all resolved soon.

This was much harder than he thought. Kneading the dough took a lot of energy and he had little to spare. How did human breeders do such things when they were pregnant? The thought of stopping crossed his mind but he knew he had to persevere. Dean would love to see the surprise. He would love to know he mated a competent breeder.

Karen informed him that he didn't have to chill the dough if he had done it correctly. Castiel wasn't sure what she was talking about so he was glad he didn't have to do it. Next was the filling! Castiel opened the refrigerator and stared. Karen had said fruit. He knew what fruit was. Sam was very adamant of showing him different ones before. Dean didn't like fruit much. He didn't seem to want to eat any when Castiel offered to him.

There should be some berries in there. Dean had bought him a thing of black berries when Castiel was going through another strange craving. He wanted something sweet but not sugary. It was strange and he recalled berries that grew near the river. They could only be harvested at night. Too dangerous during the day. However, he didn't know what they were called in human language. Dean, of course, didn't buy the berries by the river. After hard communication, Dean went off and bought strange berries he had never seen before. “Black berries” he called them. They were nice but Castiel no longer craved something sweet when he finally brought them. Perhaps he could use it in the pie instead.

He was still unsure what cups were but Karen had said it was the round thing he had with a stick jutting out from it. But all this talk of fractions had made his head dizzy. He didn't know what she meant by how many blackberries so, he just poured the whole package in the bowl. Sugar, flour (since he had no idea what corn starch was and if Dean had it) and nutmeg? What was nutmeg? Karen said it was a spice but there were so many. He couldn't read!

“Wow, you're like a child.” Karen remarked sounding much more relaxed than before. “Forget it. It isn't that important.” Castiel wasn't sure what she was saying. Was she saying he was too young? He was old enough to mate! He was actually past the age most breeders mated at. He was well into his adulthood. Didn't she know that?

After preparing the rest, Castiel placed it in the preheated oven in the way Karen instructed. He put the timer on, after getting a chair so he could reach it, in the same way Karen instructed him to. He thanked her and they said their goodbyes. Karen sounded much happier than any other time he had heard her before when it came to him. Maybe she was happy he was contributing. Maybe she was hesitant about him because he was so lazy and didn't show his usefulness. He puffed with pride. He must have proven his worth.

The timer dinged just as he heard the rumbling of the Impala. Dean had returned and he wasn't even gone that long. Castiel was filled with happiness and pride. He couldn't wait to show his mate what he had done. Opening the oven, he was eager to pull out his creation. Unfortunately, his eagerness led to a painful sensation in his hands. He screamed in pain as he pulled his hands from the hot pan. The pie remained in the oven and the door to it remained open. Castiel stared down at his now reddened hands. His webbing feeling the most pain. How could he make it stop? He didn't want to feel it anymore.

Dean opened the door in a hurry. He must have heard Castiel's cry of pain and came immediately to save him from whatever was harming him. Unfortunately or fortunately (depending on how one would view it), there was no evil trying to harm Castiel. The only one trying to harm him was himself. He felt less pride now and more shame.

“I make pie.” He whimpered tears stinging his eyes. His hands hurt so badly and he didn't know why. Dean raced towards him and knelt by his side.

“Let me see your hand.” Castiel slowly showed his red palms to him with a shamed look in his eyes. He was doing so well making something for Dean but he messed up. “Cas, you have to use oven mitts.”

“I'm sorry.” He didn't know there was something else he was supposed to do. He failed. His bottom lip quivered as he began whimpering again. Why couldn't he do anything anymore? It was so frustrating. It was so frustrating that it made him want to cry long and hard. He use to be so good at everything. Others looked up to him in the clan. All the little ones. Why couldn't he do anything in the human world? It wasn't fair.

“Shhh. Shhh.” Dean tried to calm him down. “It's alright. It's not too bad. We'll put some burn cream on it and bandage it.”

“Sorry make pie no good.” Castiel looked down not wanting to see disappointment on his mate's face. He saw a strange box being brought out and a few items taken from it.

“No, Cas. Forget the pie.” Dean told him as he squirted some strange clear gel onto his hands and spread it out over both his palms. He didn't want to think of the pie. Castiel lowered his head further. He did fail and his mate didn't even want to acknowledge it. “I'm sure it's delicious just I care more about you right now, okay?”

“Okay, Dean.” He didn't understand completely but Dean said something about caring about him and he knew the word delicious. He didn't want to hope too much but he wanted to believe Dean was confident in his skills.

“Hey, I met a guy who said he can help me find Gabriel.” Castiel's head lifted once he heard his brother's name. Dean smiled a bit. “He's a friend. His name is Benny. You know him?” Benny? Castiel can't recall ever hearing that name. He shook his head. How did Benny know Gabriel? “Thought not.”

Just then a sting went through Castiel's hand as Dean began wrapping it with some white cloth. Castiel almost pulled his hands from his mate but he knew better. He had to keep still because Dean was trying to help him. Dean knew about these things and he didn't. However, he couldn't help but wince when he felt the pain again.

“Hurts.”

“That's what happens when you're burned.” Dean told him. “It will sting for a while.”

“No help Dean.”He had to find someway to be useful. He wanted to live happily with his mate and if they were going to be disproportionate on who helps when, he never would be. He would always feel like a waste of space.

“What Benny?” They weren't talking about the stranger anymore. Castiel thought it was clear they were talking about his hands being hurt.

“No. I no help Dean.”

“Hey, you don't have to do anything, Cas.” That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear some suggestions of where he could help or that he would find a way to contribute some how. He didn't want to hear his mate tell him he just had to lay himself down and rest. He was done resting. “You're already working hard as it is.”

“Working hard?” Castiel knew what the word “work” meant. Dean always said he had to go to that every time he left. Work was a place Dean went to get “money”. Money was a thing that could be used to buy food. “Working” sounded like “Work” but was different. Was it a place too?

“You're helping me.”

“I help Dean?” Castiel couldn't see how he was helping. He wasn't doing anything but getting fat.

“Yeah, you're carrying around a baby in there.” Dean rubbed Castiel's stomach with a soft smile. Castiel shyly returned that smile. “That's a lot of hard work.”

“Hard work?” Work was a thing now? Dean has said “I have to work” and “I have to go to work.” So, did that mean work was also a verb? Such a strange word.

“Yes, hard work.” Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder and got some oven mitts from the drawer beside them. Castiel didn't understand. How could being pregnant be enough? Was that the way humans were? He sighed. He would have to try and be useful again later.

Dean sat the pie down on the table and gave it a strange look. It was like he was trying to figure out something about it. He cut himself a slice and offered it to Castiel, who refused because the pie was for Dean. Shrugging, Dean took a bite out of the pie and his eyes widened. Castiel was nervous. Did he do well? Dean gulped the piece down loudly and after a moment smiled. Castiel puffed with pride. He had made something for Dean. Perhaps he could make things more often once his hands healed. He was so excited thinking of what else to make that he didn't notice Dean leap up to get a drink and drown the taste out of his mouth.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts with Dean's POV of what happened during last chapter and then the next day after.

When he left to find Gabriel, Dean had no idea what he would find. He had rented out a little boat and went onto the lake. He had wondered about Gabriel even being in the lake since he had heard from the creature before that they usually reside in the river. The river was far from where they were. It was miles from the lake and it had Dean wondering how Gabriel even came to the lake. He knew Gabriel's kind lived in underwater caves and structures. He didn't know how they never ran out of oxygen, how they were constructed and how many of them were there.

Gabriel tried explaining the history of his people but Dean was never one to pay attention in history class even if it was about something extraordinary. He recalled that Gabriel had mentioned that they use to live near the surface and lived harmoniously with the native people. Then another group of people came and began killing them. They had to create their society under water completely. Some didn't even know the color of the sky. Gabriel went on about creating a nest but Dean wasn't really listening. There was only so much facts he could handle before he started getting sleepy even if it was awesome.

So, maybe he should have listened more and he would have known where to find Gabriel. Gabriel's kind was fast in the water. They went long distances pretty well too but Gabriel said there were stops made to gather air. Even with those stops, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to endure it. Gabriel's kind could hold their breath for much longer than he could. With Gabriel dragging him, he almost passed out several times and that was without him moving about. If he was the one swimming, he was sure he'd lose oxygen faster. He couldn't just swim to find him.

Where exactly was the cave that Gabriel had? He knew it was under water and there was a tunnel he had to go through. However, where was the tunnel? Which direction was it? Dean wished he had a map because he was sure it was somewhere between the lake and the river. He didn't even know where the river was. This was beginning to seem hopeless.

He could have called out for Gabriel. However, he wasn't sure how that would look to the others on the lake. He didn't need to gain the attentions of other people. If they came to help him, what would he say? He couldn't just laugh it off because he would look crazy but he couldn't say he was looking for a friend. Knowing them, they'd probably try to help him find Gabriel and he wouldn't be able to shoo them away. What would he say “No, it's okay don't call the police, he lives in the water”? That would make him look just as crazy as before. No, he had to somehow find him in this cloudy water.

Why did Gabriel have to leave? Didn't he know Castiel would be worried? It was selfish of him. Completely selfish. Castiel needed to have someone by his side so, he wouldn't get lonely. He was always lonely now no matter what Dean tried to do. He was starting to wonder if he made the wrong choice after all. Was the honeymoon over? Did Castiel regret ever mating with him? They mated for life but what was the point when his mate was miserable? He knew this would come. He knew Castiel would grow tired of him even if he didn't say so. Even if his mate wanted to stay with him it didn't change the fact that he was making his mate miserable. Hopefully, if Gabriel came back, Castiel would be happier and he wouldn't feel like he had failed completely.

There was a golden brown curved object sticking out from the water. It looked a lot like a certain creature's tentacle. Angry, Dean paddled his boat closer. As he paddled a larger boat got closer moving fast across the lake. It missed him but almost pushed his boat over. Dean frowned deeply and tightened his hold on the paddle. The whole lake was full of assholes.

Since he was closer, he realized the object wasn't a tentacle at all. It was a branch. This made Dean more than frustrated and he would have thrown his paddle into the water if it wasn't a rental. He was angry before because he had thought Gabriel was just chilling in the lake without a care. Now, he grew angry more at himself. He was so desperate to find the creature, he actually thought a branch was him. How many golden brown looking branches were there? Since he was closer, he realized that it really wasn't that golden as much as it was a faded brown. This was so stressful. He didn't want to go back home empty handed. Castiel had hope in him.

“God dammit, Gabriel!” He shouted as that irritating, larger boat passed by yet again. What was that douche doing anyway? Did he think the whole lake was his? The boat slowed down and seemed to stop next to him. Did the guy think he was shouting at him because he totally wasn't. He wasn't about to get into a fist fight on the lake over something as stupid as a branch.

“Did I just hear you say Gabriel?” A man asked looking down at his puny little boat. Dean eyed the man suspiciously. Why would it matter what name he said? The man didn't seem like a normal hick around these parts. He had a thick southern accent, which didn't really match up with the area they were in. Probably from the deep south if he had to guess. The man was a little stockier than he but he was sure he could take him if he had to. There was something familiar about him. It was like he had seen the guy before but where? He thought he would remember some rich guy that dressed like that. He was scruffy looking, wore out dated clothing and had blue eyes. Those eyes were narrowed in suspicion just as his.

“Yeah, so?”

“I'm looking for a Gabriel as well, brother.” The man informed him causing him to shake his head in disbelief. What was the odds that they were both looking for a guy with the same name? Why was he looking around a lake like that? Was he searching for a boat? “No sign of him for months. Thought I might as well look for the bastard.”

“Well, good luck on that.” Dean knew he would gain attention if he shouted. This was exactly the attention he was worried about. The guy was probably going to go on about how they should look together because it may be the same guy. Dean highly doubted his Gabriel had tentacles. “But I'm sure we are looking for two different people.”

“That branch almost looks like a tentacle from the distance, huh?” Dean was about to paddle away before he heard the man say that. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't looking for any Gabriel, he was looking for the same one!

“What the hell do you know?” He held up the paddle as if it was a deadly weapon. It was all he had anyway, so he was going to have to make use of it.

“Easy, brother.” The man stood back on his nice expensive looking boat. He held his hands up beside his head as if Dean was holding a gun. “Let's not paddle people to death. I'm a friend.”

“How do I know that?”

“You don't.” That wasn't really helping his case. Dean didn't know how this man knew about Gabriel but he was going to have to find a way to shut him up. He couldn't have people talking about Gabriel's kind especially when it endangered his mate as well.“But you aren't making much progress by yourself. I was about to check Gabriel's cove for anything.”

“You know where it is?”

“Of course.” The man responded like it was no big deal. It was a big deal. This man knew where Gabriel's cave was when Dean didn't even know. Dean had been there and he didn't even know where it was.

“So, why were you wandering around the lake?” Obviously, it would make more sense if the man went straight to the cave and didn't run around like a maniac. Unless, he was lying and really didn't know where it was. For all Dean knew, the guy didn't even know Gabriel personally. Then, how did he know his name and that he has tentacles? Didn't matter, Dean wasn't putting down his paddle until the man proved without a doubt he was friendly.

“Too many people on the lake right now. Can't dive without raising suspicions.” Dive? He had diving equipment? Well, that made things a lot easier but where did the man get the money for all that? Judging by his attire, he doesn't suppose the man was rich all his life. Did he sell Gabriel to some government experiments and got lots of money from it!? “People would want to know why I'm diving in a certain area, you know?”

“Then just go home.” Dean was starting to not trust the man even more. He was convinced he had to do with Gabriel's disappearance. Probably wanted to find the whole clan now for evil purposes. He wasn't going to let that happen.

“I live just over there. Like half a mile on land.” The man pointed off in some direction to his right. “Right above Gabriel's cove.”

“What?” Dean was confused. How did the man know his house was above Gabriel's place? It was not only underwater but underground.

“Where do you think he's getting that electricity?” It was a valid question. Why did Gabriel have electricity in there. He had to have had help with the wiring. There was no way that the creature could have wired it himself. He had to have had help. He had to have had a human.

“How did you meet?” He asked as he lowered his paddle. Perhaps the guy was saying the truth.

“You trust me now?”

“No, I'm just not going to paddle you to death.”

“I appreciate that, brother. I really do.” The man smiled a little and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Talk.” Dean demanded keeping himself ready for anything. The man sighed but nodded in understanding.

“I was looking for something on the bottom of this here lake.”

“What was it?”

“Does it matter?” The man asked and he did have a point. What it was really didn't matter at all to the reason why he knew Gabriel. Shaking his head, Dean sighed. The man chuckled a bit, though Dean couldn't see what was so humorous, and continued. “Anyway, I happened upon him, he almost killed me but we came to an understanding. I helped set up his cave, he helped me get what I lost. Win win for both of us.”

“So, you supplied him electricity and everything?” It made sense someone supplied it but it didn't make sense how the man lived above. Gabriel had mentioned he found the cave already formed. He wasn't sure how they made their own nests but apparently it was something dominants did. So, what was the odds the man Gabriel so happens to bump into in the lake has a house above the cave he found. “Convenient you lived over him.”

“Not really.” The man mentioned with a shrug.“I bought the place.”

“All that for one thing?” That was highly suspicious. It seemed a bit excessive to buy a house just for help in finding something.

“It was important to me.”

“Right.” He didn't care even if it was a family heirloom. No one goes off and buys a house for someone who found one thing. It sounded like a lie.

“Let's just say money doesn't really bother me.” He must have noticed how un-trusting the whole thing seemed. Dean was pretty sure he should pick the paddle back up. This man wasn't making himself look trustworthy. “Look I get it. You don't trust me but as it stands, I'm the only hope you have in finding him. Aren't I?” He couldn't argue with that. Dean nodded with a defeated sigh. The man smiled, a bit relieved by Dean's reaction. “Meet me early tomorrow morning. Like 6 o'clock.”

“Here?” Dean wasn't sure the branch would still be there in the morning. Besides he only rented the boat for a day. The place didn't even open until 10 and he had to give it back soon. He could probably try to rent it out for another day but he didn't want to waste the money. Especially, when he was just going to go on another boat.

“Where ever you want.”

“Well, I can't rent the boat that early.” It wasn't a lie but he could have seen if he could get another day. However, the man didn't need to know. “Meet me at my home it's that dilapidated disaster over there.”

“Got you, brother.” The man smiled happy that he was being trusted a little. Dean felt awful. He shouldn't have pointed out his house. What if while he was looking, the man tried to snatch Castiel up too.

“I have someone with me.” He admitted quickly and tried to muster his most threatening look. “If I find out you have done anything to him, death will be too kind.”

“Got it, paddle boy.” The man chuckled like what Dean was doing was amusing. It wasn't amusing! He was being serious. “I don't have any need to go into your home.”

“You better not.” Dean glared hard at the man. He wanted him to know that he could take him if he had to. That he meant business. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Early.” The man smiled like none of Dean's threats mattered. It really ticked Dean off. He usually could intimidate others pretty well when he needed to.

“I got it.” Dean backed down defeated. He might as well bring back the boat and go back to his mate.

“Benny, by the way.” The man spoke up before he could paddle away. “It's my name.”

It all made sense why he thought the guy looked familiar. It was Benny, one of the cooks from the Roadhouse. Dean was usually a bartender. Sure, he took orders sometimes but the ticket was left near the cook on this thing above the middle counter. Most of the time he only saw the cook's back and the few times he saw Benny's face, it wasn't like he was taking it all in. The Roadhouse was busy and short staffed.

“You work at the Roadhouse.”

“So, do you.” Benny, the bastard, knew who he was this entire time and had said nothing. “Guess this is what you get for always being preoccupied and not noticing your surroundings.”

“I'm Dean.”

“Yeah, I knew that.” How did he know that? If Dean didn't see him often then of course he couldn't have seen him often. Maybe he did think a lot during work but it never bothered his performance. It didn't matter. He needed to get the boat back to the rental place and get back to Castiel.

When he finally reached home, he sighed in relief. He was going to have to deal with Benny tomorrow but it brought him one step closer to finding Gabriel. Castiel will be happier with Gabriel around he just knew it. Maybe he had heard about Benny. It would be nice to know if he could really trust the guy. Maybe his mate knew.

The moment he left the car, he heard a scream. Dean didn't waste any time before running towards the house. He knew he shouldn't have told Benny where he lived. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. Racing into the house, he smelled something that resembled pie? Looking towards the kitchen he saw Castiel near the oven holding out his hands. They were red from possibly being burned and Castiel had tears in his eyes.

“I make pie.” He whimpered and Dean raced to his side immediately. He was relieved no one was hurting his mate but worried about the pain he was in.

After inspection, Dean saw that the burns weren't that bad. They should heal up pretty well. He put some burn cream on them and wrapped them up. It was mostly to keep the cream on his hands and to keep dirt from getting all over them.

He asked about Benny but it seemed that Castiel didn't know him at all. It didn't help Dean's feelings towards the man. He was still going to have to be cautious around him but what other choice did he have.

Castiel made him pie and that was something worth focusing on. He wanted to help Dean somehow but it wasn't worth it if he got hurt. However, he couldn't let the pie that Castiel worked so hard on and hurt himself for go to waste. He took the pie out with mitts, noticing how defeated Castiel looked when he noticed, and placed it on the table. Dean looked down at the pie, which resembled cobbler more than anything else and smiled. He didn't know Castiel knew anything about baking. With one bite, he realized he didn't.

It wasn't completely horrible. It was really lacking in sugar as if Castiel wasn't sure how much to put in and just put in little amounts. The blackberry taste was somewhat there but the crust destroyed it a bit. The crust was salty and it just didn't taste right. Then there was an after taste. He didn't know what it was but it made his mouth feel dry and disgusting. He snuck in some water when Castiel wasn't looking but pretended to enjoy the pie a lot.

He hoped that Castiel wouldn't get the bright idea to make that again. It wasn't completely horrible, he didn't vomit or anything, but he didn't want a repeat event. He really wondered what he did to make the pie. He knew he had to have used way too little sugar, too much salt and possibly didn't mix the dough right or something. Something was definitely off about that crust. It didn't matter. It didn't kill him and he had to be ready for the next day.

The next day came too fast for his liking. There was a knock on his front door and he didn't want to answer it. Castiel was on alert and kept nudging him but all he wanted to do was curl up with his mate under the sheets. The knocking got insistent and so did his fearful mate. Groaning, Dean hoped off the bed and walked slowly to the front door to see what was the matter.

“Morning, sunshine!” Benny greeted way too chipper than any normal guy would at this hour.

“Do I look like a fucking sunshine to you?” He was still in his boxers, he didn't get to do anything with Castiel (not like they were doing much lately) and he needed to pee pretty bad. He was the complete opposite of sunshine right now.

“Not a morning person, are you?” Dean just shut the door in the man's face. He had things to do. Castiel was worried asking him over and over who the man was. Dean told him but it didn't seem to satisfy him.

After Dean used the toilet, brushed his teeth and got dressed, he went about bringing food items down for Castiel to reach better. He didn't want his mate to have to work hard reaching up high. All foods he like were easily accessible and he made sure to place a lot on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. He wouldn't be gone long but he didn't want Castiel to hurt himself more. He checked Castiel's hands and kissed them softly. He really hoped that his mate would be alright by himself. He worried more now that he was injured.

It was only after a few soothing words from his mate, that opened the front door again. Castiel was still frightened but he knew they had to find Gabriel. Perhaps they both knew it was the only way. He had to hand it to Benny, though. He didn't once try to enter the house just like he said he wouldn't. Maybe he could trust him. Just maybe.

The boat was tied to the pier of another man's property. He wondered if Benny had asked about that. It would be quite a walk to get to his neighbor. Their houses were very far apart. Did Benny walk all this way?

Dean turned to ask the man but noticed something. Benny wasn't even paying attention to where Dean was looking. He was too busy staring down behind Dean at the creature glaring at him. Dean's breath caught in his throat. Even though Castiel's tentacles were mostly hidden, it was kind of obvious he wasn't human. Also, the big stomach and the small breasts Castiel was sporting made it apparent what he was to Dean.

“I'm guessing that's the missus.” Benny spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Castiel seemed to glare harder. “Oh, she doesn't like me.”

“I won't either if you keep bothering him.” Dean shoved Benny away from the door and closed it giving a nod to his mate to lock it up.

“Wow. Alright.” Benny brushed his chest off. “Still don't trust me?”

Of course, he didn't trust him. Nothing about Benny added up. He dressed like he raided his grandfather's clothing, had expensive items and yet worked as a cook. Jo even said the pay was shitty there. How the heck did he afford all this on a cook salary? Something wasn't right at all and Dean had no reason to trust the man.

It was the reason he volunteered to dive in for Gabriel. He wasn't going to lead Benny to Gabriel's clan. He was already unhappy that he knew about Castiel. Castiel, that idiot. Why didn't he stay hidden in the room? The biggest problem the creatures had was themselves when it came to being exposed. Gabriel knew too many humans and Castiel didn't know when he was really hidden. It was ridiculous.

He couldn't wear Benny's wetsuit. It was too small for him anyway since Benny was shorter and all. The oxygen tank came on a back pack like thing, so Dean thought he would be fine in swimming trunks. He sure as hell didn't want to wear the flippers but Benny insisted. He felt silly. He looked silly. Gabriel better not laugh when he found him.

He went in near a hill and some trees. The hill ended at the water but it was still a bit higher than the water line. The water there was deeper than near his house too. Dean dove down and saw an opening near the bottom. It was so far down but noticeable. He was surprised no one noticed it before. Then again not everyone had diving gear and the water was still pretty murky. You wouldn't be able to notice if you weren't looking for it.

The tunnel was much longer than he thought. Perhaps it was because of how fast Gabriel swam. Humans couldn't dream of swimming that fast and not losing all their breath. He was glad for the oxygen mask and tank. Finally, he found an opening. Popping up, he looked around. It was dark way too dark. He swam around until he found the shore. Taking off his mask, he tried calling out.

“Gabriel? Gabriel?” There was no response. Sighing he groped the walls for a switch. When he found it, he was greeted with light but no Gabriel. Dean sighed. What was he going to tell Castiel? He tried to find him. He really did. Maybe he did find somewhere else to be. Or maybe he was in danger.

Dean placed the mask back on. Should he look for another exit and go towards the river? He wouldn't be able to swim through the current as well as one of Gabriel's kind. Also, he might scare Gabriel's clan. No, he knew he would scare them. This had to be taken care of delicately. Benny was waiting for him anyway. He might as well return.

There was a splash. Dean looked around at the water but saw nothing. Was it Gabriel? Dean shook his head. The creature better not be hiding under the water thinking he won't be able to find him. Dean eased himself back in the water and dove down. Looking around he tried to find Gabriel. Instead, he saw the wide blue eyes of what seemed to be a woman. He gasped in shock. Who was she? She was pretty. Not Dean's type but he could see she was pretty. She had light hair that floated all around her and her eyes were large and innocent looking. She looked so frightened and vulnerable. She didn't seem threatening. Looking at her, he realized he was one of Castiel's kind. She definitely had to be a breeder.

Dean reached out his hand to wave but was suddenly pushed away by multicolored tentacles. Those same tentacles attacked Dean and though he struggled they were too strong. Soon another group of tentacles attacked them. The woman. She was helping the other. He thought she was harmless but apparently she was just trying to distract him. Dean struggled against the many tentacles wrapping around him. He saw more blue eyes but they were intense and familiar. Then, he couldn't see a damn thing.

All he could see were tentacles and after a while, darkness.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is captured and very confused.

Dean woke up in a dark area. It was terribly dark with only specks of light coming in through small holes above him. Where was he? He could barely see anything. Even though his eyes tried to adjust, he could still only make the shadows and only just barely. The ground beneath him was hard and cold. It felt porous and rough like stone. It probably was stone. He scooted near one of the small holes of light. The dive gear weighing on him heavily even though he had no problem with it before. His body was sore. So, terribly sore.

He took the mask off. How did he manage to sleep with it on? Everything on him hurt. His throat felt hoarse and rough like he ate sand. He could hear some of his joints popping as he moved. He probably had bruises but in this darkness, how could he tell?

There were more lights all coming from the top like stars in the sky. There wasn't that many but enough to tell him it was still around day. Since the light was dim, it was probably nearing night. He placed his hand under one and could see his flesh clearer. Standing up on shaky legs, he realized the hole above him was further than he thought. Was he still in Gabriel's cave? Where was the light switch?

He groped the rock walls but found nothing. He couldn't find the bed, the book shelf or the TV. It was starting to look like he wasn't in Gabriel's cave. Those creatures. There was that breeder and then the multicolored tentacles. They kidnapped him, they must have. What did they want with him? Castiel's kind didn't eat humans; they ate fish.

There was a splash in the distance. Dean couldn't make out anything in the darkness. He didn't know if one was there. He didn't know if there were many of them there. He wouldn't be able to tell anyway. They could all be swarming around and he was defenseless in the dark. He was in their lair. He could be anywhere now. He could be miles away from the lake. Miles away from Castiel.

Another splash sounded nearby and he tensed up. He began backing up against the wall, eyes darting all around the darkness. He had a pregnant mate to get back to. Couldn't they just let him go? Didn't they see the necklace? His eyes continued to look around in fright when they finally rested on two glowing eyes. It was like seeing a cat in the night. Then he saw others. Two other pairs. There were more of them! He was surrounded.

He dropped to his knees unsure what he was supposed to do. He didn't know many words in their language. Castiel only taught him a few greetings and “important words”. They weren't anything he could make conversation with. Castiel knew far more English words than he knew in his language.

He could hear movement in the water and then a horrifying sliding sound. At least one had hoisted himself up on the dry land. Then another sliding noise. Now there were two. Dean pressed his back into the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. He couldn't see them but they could see him. Their eyes reflected light but only at certain angles. He had no weapons and he was sure they had many. Perhaps he could beat them with his oxygen tank but he needed that to get back to the surface.

It was getting darker. It was hard to tell in such a dark area in the first place but he was sure the little streams of light were now almost all gone. He was at the creatures' mercy. A wet, cold hand pushed him back and tugged on his hair. It was bringing his face closer.

“Dean.” It spoke and he knew that voice. It wasn't Gabriel. It wasn't Castiel. But he knew that voice from somewhere. The only other creature he knew, besides them, was-

“Balthazar?” The creature retracted immediately. Dean could hear them all speaking in harsh whispers. The words they used were so foreign and all he could pick up was his name. Two male voices and a distinct female voice. There was a growl coming from one. A deep voice that was much different from Balthazar's. Before he could even react, he was slammed against the wall.

The creature was shouting at him clearly angry about something. He shook Dean and shoved him demanding something. He couldn't understand. He was pretty sure he had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. He heard it in the mix of words he couldn't understand. Gabriel and Castiel were mentioned.

“Castiel!” Dean spoke and touched his necklace. Maybe he could get them to understand that he was Castiel's mate. Maybe that would stop them from being so angry. Balthazar had to have known. He was there for part of it anyway. He should tell angry here all about it.

Some words were exchanged and then things got heated. Dean didn't know if Balthazar was fighting for him or making things worse. He heard Gabriel's name tossed about and the breeder mentioned him with a shaky voice. The yelling got worse. Perhaps Dean could slip by them while they were yelling. However, he wouldn't be able to find his way. He'd probably lose air before he found an outlet.

The creature shouted loudly saying Balthazar's name. Dean didn't need to see to know that Balthazar probably was cringing in fright. The creature sounded terrifying. There was a splash and movement in the water again. Were they leaving? Was he about to be held prisoner here? Didn't he at least get his one phone call? He didn't have time to think about any other witty comments when a sharp , cold object pressed against his throat.

“Dean.” The creature growled his name as if it was the most disgusting thing he could hold on his tongue. Dean breath quickened and he tried to move away from the blade. He didn't know what it was made of but he knew it would kill him. However, he was pinned between a furious creature and a stone wall. Where was Balthazar?

He tried to feel around himself for anything to defend himself with but a tentacle lashed out and strangled his arm. He couldn't die here. Castiel was waiting for him at home. He was pregnant and so very weak. He needed him to come home and help him. What would happen if someone came while he was alone?

People would come looking for him when he didn't show up to work and didn't answer his calls. Jo may be the first wondering why he didn't show up tomorrow. Benny would probably be freaking out. Benny. He was left alone up there and now he knew where he lived. If he had any evil intention, Dean wouldn't be there to stop him. He had to get out of there for him.

When he tried to rise, blade be damned, he was slammed down by tentacles. The creature was even angrier, still demanding things from him but not saying it in anyway he could understand. Of course, he didn't know anything in English. Why couldn't there be more creatures like Gabriel? Dean stilled. Did he actually just think that?

The only thing he could make out was Castiel's name and Gabriel's. The creature said Gabriel's more times than Castiel's and seemed to tremble a bit in anger the more he spoke of him. Did Gabriel do some crap down here and now he was being blamed? He was not Gabriel's keeper! He was Castiel's mate and that was it. Gabriel was just his crazy in law. At least, in the human world you didn't get blamed for something your in-law did.

“Gabriel!” The creature hissed and said more words in his language. Dean just shook his head. He really didn't know a thing he was saying.

The creature grabbed at his necklace and Dean struggled to stop him. However, he was pinned down and there was no way he could fight back. There was a strange ragged breath that came from above him. It almost sounded like someone trying to hold back a cry. The only word he could make out was Castiel's name. Then, the creature growled the phrase again angrily.

“Castiel.” Dean spoke confused by why this creature was acting this way. “Castiel alamonon.” It was one of the words he was taught. It meant something similar to mate, however, Castiel said it had a deeper meaning to it. Dean didn't understand what he meant but the creature seemed to. The blade seemed to distance itself from his neck and the tight grasp that the tentacles had him in loosened.

“Alamonon?” The creature asked and Dean found himself nodding hesitantly. He had said it right, right? He didn't mess up the pronunciation and said something completely messed up, right? The creature was silent and Dean didn't know whether he liked the silence or the yelling more.

A hand brushed against the necklace once more. It wasn't trying to pull the necklace off any more. It was almost like a caress. Dean didn't really know how to take that. The hostility was confusing but this was even more still.

“Castiel.” The creature sounded so sad as if he knew him. He probably did. Was this another rival? Gabriel said that Castiel didn't have many dominants after him but this was suggesting otherwise. Castiel was his mate and was carrying his baby. Even if this dominant wanted him, he couldn't have him. It was a done deal.

There was a splash in the water again. No more. Dean wouldn't know what he would do if he had to deal with more of these creatures. This was starting to get ridiculous. He needed to find a way to protect himself if these newcomers were anything like this guy. He just got angry to calm down. He didn't need more problems.

There was that damn sliding again. Here comes angry number two. Part of him hoped it would be Balthazar. The bastard left him high and dry with Mr. Personality. There were some words spoken and Dean sighed in relief. It was Balthazar. At least, it was someone he knew.

There was a blue glow that came out of nowhere. Looking over, he saw Balthazar had opened some container with some blue stuff that seemed to glow. Something was wiggling inside and he really didn't need to know. All he knew was he could finally see their faces even if they were still dark and barely illuminated by a faint blue glow.

Angry was actually better looking than he thought. He had pictured him more bulky in muscles and ugly. The man was more like a pretty boy with dark short hair and light colored eyes. He did seem built but not at all bulky. Perhaps he was shorter than him if he had legs. Dean couldn't be sure. All he knew was he wasn't that much intimidated by him any longer.

In fact, Dean felt shocked at the features on the creature's face. They looked so familiar and it made his heart clench in his chest. Something about this creature reminded him of his father. He could barely remember his face but something about the creature's reminded him of him. What was the odds of finding a creature that could easily pass as a younger version of your late father?

“Michael.” The creature spoke while pointing at himself. Michael? That was a surprisingly normal name. Then again, Gabriel was also a surprisingly normal name. There must have been some outside influence for names like that to come up. However, Gabriel had said that they haven't seen humans in a long time. How long was long for them? Hundreds of years? Were there old texts of their people? Did the government know?

“Michael?” Dean hazarded and the creature nodded slowly. He looked up and down at Dean's form. His tentacles inched up his legs, touched his sides and was way too friendly. When he tried to push them away, Michael threw him a dirty look.

They went back to talking again. Dean was starting to see how Castiel had felt before. This was all so confusing and frightening. Was Castiel frightened like this as well? Suddenly, Balthazar turned to him and started talking to him. There was no words in that sentence that Dean could even remotely understand.

“What?” He asked as if the creature could even understand what he said. There was no way any of this was going to go well. There was literally nothing they could say to each other. “I don't understand.”

“Dean, Gabriel?” Balthazar put his hands up like that universal way of questioning things. He shrugged with his hands up and Dean started to seriously wonder if they learned that from humans so many years ago.

“I don't know.” He gestured in the same questioning way since he knew the others wouldn't understand him if he didn't. “I came down here to find him.”

They began to argue again. Michael was getting increasingly angry again. Balthazar looked fearful. Behind them there was a shadow but the blue glow wasn't strong enough to illuminate the other creature. It must have been the breeder again. She was staying strangely quite while the two argued.

Did they think he did something to Gabriel? It was obvious they didn't know where he was either. At least, that was the conclusion Dean had come to. Why would he do anything to Gabriel or Castiel? Castiel was his mate and Balthazar knew that. Maybe that's why he was arguing so worriedly. Maybe he was trying to get Michael to understand. Dean just didn't get it. He had told Michael they were mated, why didn't he believe him? What would make him understand that he and Castiel truly were mated?

“Castiel pash.” Dean spoke touching his stomach. He remembered Castiel saying that was how they said baby. He hoped that's what it meant. Castiel wasn't actually good at explaining things in English yet. His speaking had gotten better but he never really knew if he said what he meant.

“Pash?” Balthazar looked confused and somewhat awed. Michael seemed the same way for just a moment until anger took over. He must truly be a rival that was all Dean could think. Why else would he be so angry?

“Gohfaboan!” He screeched and pushed Dean back against the wall. His hands reached for his necklace with the full intention of ripping it off. Dean held onto it, however, which only made the creature push him repeatedly against the wall. The back of Dean's head throbbed with pain as it hit the stone wall repeatedly. “Gohfaboan! Gohfaboan!”

“Mahta!” Balthazar yelled and tried to pull the other dominant off Dean.“Rit, Michael!”

They struggled for a moment and Balthazar began to speak again. He mentioned Castiel and it seemed to have a calming effect on the crazy dominant. Dean didn't know if he could take this creature's mood swings. His head hurt like crazy but thankfully, he wasn't bleeding or anything.

They were talking again, arguing and then talking. Dean didn't even care anymore what they were talking about. It was obvious they weren't planning on letting him go. He just wanted to get away and just sit somewhere alone. If they weren't going to let him leave, couldn't they let him curl up somewhere? He was, also, pretty hungry. Would it kill them to get him something to eat?

Michael put his head up and spoke in an authoritative manner. Balthazar avoided looking him in the eye. Was he their leader? Dean gasped. Was he being man handled by the big kahuna? Castiel not attracting mates his ass. Apparently, his mate was hot enough to gain the attentions of the leader of the whole clan.

Balthazar looked worried. Very worried. He looked over to the darkness probably to the breeder in the water. He spoke hesitantly but was cut off by Michael. They both looked at Dean and for some reason, maybe instinct he didn't know, Dean puffed up. Michael rolled his eyes and even with only the aid of the soft glow, Dean was able to notice it. It was aggravatingly human of him. They continued to speak arguing in hush tones. Finally, Balthazar nodded defeated.

They didn't just agree to kill him or something, did they? Dean wanted a second vote if that was the case. Vote. They didn't even vote. It was just Michael talking. Dean would want an actual vote then. He wanted to live.

However, instead of sliding towards him with all intentions to kill, the two slid away from the glow. Dean didn't like it when they were in the dark. It didn't make him feel any safer. Then there was a splash followed by another. They were leaving.

“Mahta, Michael.” He heard the breeder speak with a shaky voice.“Mahta!”

“Muriel.” That must be her name or at least Dean thought it sounded like a name. Balthazar sounded so conflicted and sad. What was going on? He heard a lot of movement in the water and the breeder began screaming.

“Mahta, Balthazar! Michael! Mahta!” Dean never felt more scared in his life. She sounded like they were physically harming her. What the hell did she do?

It was silent and then there was movement in the water. Dean grabbed the container noticing it was like a basket and the contents were sticky and glowing. What the hell did they use for this? Dean really didn't want to know. He moved towards the shore illuminating just a bit around him. Did they leave him? No, he heard some movement.

When he reached the edge, the glow illuminated the frightened face of the breeder. She was still there and she didn't seem hurt. That's when Dean realized what had happened. They had left. They left and left the breeder with him.

Why would they do that? It didn't matter. He needed to get out of there and back to Castiel. Hopefully, this Muriel was a lot more cooperative than Michael. He just had to find out how to get her to understand and somehow get him back to the surface. Seeing how terrified she currently was, he knew his plan probably wouldn't work. He needed to think of a new plan. Anything.

There had to be a way out, right?

He walked around the dry area but there was definitely no outlets. Muriel wouldn't let him step foot in the water. She kept putting up her tentacles to stop him but seemed so hesitant. She was trembling just like Balthazar once did. She had a bite mark on her left breast. It wasn't like Dean was looking at her breast but she was just kind of topless there. She was mated. Was she Michael's mate? Why would he leave her alone with him?

None of this made any sense. He was, also, feeling very tired. What time was it? How long had he been down there? Time was moving at a snail pace. He didn't know if it really was but it felt like it was. Muriel wasn't one for conversation. He tried to get her attention and she almost hyperventilated. Dean didn't even realize he was hoping the dominants would return. He was that bored.

It seemed like in the little basket were a few worms. It was disgusting. They had this glowing blue crap all around them and he was pretty sure it came from them. Was this what Castiel's kind used for light down here? He was glad Gabriel had electricity because worms with glowing poo wasn't his idea of a nice night light. However, it was all he had so he was stuck with the nasty basket.

The breeder said nothing to him and at times he forgot she was even there. He felt completely alone in the cave. Where did those two run off to? He was glad he wasn't getting slammed around but he hoped they weren't leaving him to rot down there. He sighed heavily. Castiel was probably crying now. He was so emotional now that he was pregnant. It came with the territory, so Karen says. What if he never saw any of them again? No, he shouldn't think like that. They had to let him go sometime.

He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open when there was a splash. He didn't know how long he had waited but finally something was going to happen. It was probably something unpleasant but at least he wouldn't be dying of boredom. Here comes round number three of crazy. Surprisingly, however, it never came.  Instead, a familiar voice filled with worry spoke shakily.

“Dean? You okay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap starts in the day with Castiel (while Dean was still passed out. Before he met Michael.)
> 
> Oh! And just so you know, I'm starting to update about the progress of my writings on my tumblr ( jinxice42.tumblr.com ). You don't have to follow. You can easily just bookmark it or something if you want to see the update things because I post too much random stuff and it might get annoying. But on days like today when you are looking for an update and may not be sure if I will, I will have status updates on there as I write.  
> Also, if you have questions you don't want to ask in the comments or anything like that, you can send me an ask. Because there is like no PM here and sometimes it is best to message me there. I'm on there all the time after all. It's all cool.
> 
> To make it easy for you guys you can go directly here: http://jinxice42.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction-update to see status updates. That way you aren't forced to follow or search through a bunch of posts.


	40. Chapter 40

Castiel had waited a long time for Dean. He knew his mate was busy but today was his day off. He should have spent more time with him. He hadn't spent hardly any time with him since they got back from Sam's and that was months ago. Castiel pouted. Why didn't his mate want to spend more time with him? Dominants were said to be very protective of their pregnant mates. Why wasn't he by Castiel's side doting on him?

He remembered Gabriel talking about their parents. About how his parental dominant always followed the breeder who carried him when she was pregnant. Nothing had to be done by her. He would make sure she was fed, taken care of and rarely left her side. He was like a dominant should be. Castiel opened a bag of chips careful with his bandaged hands. It wasn't what he was craving but he couldn't obtain what he wanted. Dean couldn't get it for him because he wasn't around. He was too busy spending his day off elsewhere.

It's hard work gaining enough weight and energy to birth a healthy child. Dean knew that. In the beginning when Gabriel was here, Castiel felt safe and cared for. Now, he just felt lonely and neglected. He ate the salty treat with loud crunches. He wanted a burger. The only one that could get him one was Dean but he was off with that Benny guy.

He hated Benny. He didn't even know the human but he hated him. He didn't like the look of him or the way he smiled. He didn't like how he put a hand on Dean's shoulder or how much he talked to him. He was sure Benny was a dominant but he still hated him. Dean was his mate and was supposed to be here with him! He was supposed to get things for Castiel when he needed it and spend time with him. He was the one going to have his child. He deserved respect!

It was starting to get dark. Dean wasn't coming. Of course, Dean had to come back; this was his home. He wouldn't not return to his home even if he found a new friend. Unless, he went back to Benny's nest. No, Dean didn't like other dominants. Only Gabriel was like that. What if Benny was like that?

No, they were mated and Benny should know that. His necklace laid proudly on Dean's neck. Anyone could see it. Then again, humans didn't mate for life. Castiel didn't want to think about it. Dean was different. He would be with him forever as long as he was a good breeder. He was providing things on his end when it came to child creating. He caught and that was rare on the first try. That proved he was a good breeder but what else could he contribute? He looked down at his bandaged hands with a sigh. Maybe it was because he wasn't useful. What if Dean left him because he couldn't contribute?

No, he had to believe Dean would come back. He was so happy with the pie he made for him yesterday. When he woke up this morning, the whole thing was gone. Obviously, he loved it and that meant that Castiel was useful. Besides, he was pregnant. There wasn't much his kind could do when pregnant. They had to gain weight and stay strong for the baby.

That's why his people had light jobs for breeders. Jobs that required nimble fingers but not a lot of strength. Net making, necklace making, some gathering of plants and snails, rock gathering and nurturing the young ones. These were tough jobs that were all the breeders. Sure, dominants help take care of the little ones but breeders were very important. They took records of things and made sure the nest was prepared for cold season. Without them, their society would fall.

Human breeders were so strange. Castiel couldn't figure them out at all. According to Gabriel, human breeders did all sorts of jobs. Cooking was just one of the many things they could do. It all depended on the relationship they were in. In some mated pairs, both the dominant and the breeder do the same things. It's all for something called money. It was the thing used to get all goods.

Maybe Dean wanted Castiel to make money but what could he do with such a swollen belly? Human breeders were much stronger than his kin. They could do such difficult tasks with such ease. Castiel was tired all the time and needed to fatten up or else his child would not be born healthy. Breeder activities in his clan were good for his pregnancy but meant nothing in the human world.

Sam had mentioned something about money from online. He heard Dean talking about it once before their conversations became scarce. Dean said Sam was too busy to talk now but he needed to know. Maybe this online he spoke of could help him with his situation. He just needed to know who or what it was.

Before he could find the phone, he swore he heard something in the distance but he ignored it for the moment. It was probably a fish and he was to tired to go chasing it. Even though he would have loved too. Being pregnant was so boring. Frowning, he went to find the cell phone. Dean always left a phone with him just in case he “bumped into some trouble”. He never explained what trouble was or what it looked like. He just made it known it was best to not get into it. Castiel trusted his mate's decisions and decided to follow his instructions. It was a dominant's job to protect his pregnant mate after all.

The phone allowed him to contact anyone and that was something that would never cease to fascinate him. He still couldn't read the letters the way Dean wanted him to, his mate had threatened to use “flash cards” later (Castiel didn't know what those were but they didn't sound pleasant), however, he did recognize the shapes still. Sam's was the easiest. He was the smallest couple of shapes.

There was more movement in the water and it was getting closer. Castiel hoped it was Gabriel coming out from hiding but he could be wrong. It wasn't safe to venture out alone. He would just have to wait and see. While he waited, there was no reason to not call Sam.

The phone began ringing as he heard some rustling outside. It sounded like leaves. Something was in the forest! He was surrounded. Something was in the water and now something was in the front. He hoped Sam would pick up. He was scared. The sounds were getting closer! He slid into a corner and held the phone close. He wanted Dean.

“Hello?” Sam picked up. He hadn't picked up all the times Dean had called him but finally, he picked up. This must be a gift from the gods. They must be looking at Castiel favorably today. Perhaps he should honor their shrine back home after he has given birth.

“Sam, help.” Castiel whimpered as the noises got closer. There was a knock on the door. Was it Dean? Dean would have just entered not knock. What if it was Crowley? He was all alone and his mate was nowhere to protect him. He wouldn't be able to fight off the intruder with the way he was at the moment.

“Cas, are you alright?” Sam sounded very worried and for good reason. Castiel feared this would be the last time he spoke to the human.“Is someone there?”

“Help.” Castiel whimpered again as he heard the person in the front mess with the door knob. The door was fixed by Dean and there was no way he was going to be able to break through. There were too many locks on the door.

He wished he could say the same about those coming from water. He could hear the movement more clearly. They were just outside. Were they from his clan? Were they from a rival clan? Were they even his people? He couldn't risk finding out. He was trapped.

“Cas, you need to stay where you are.” Sam told him with a firmness in his voice. “Where's Dean?”

“I don't know.” Castiel felt like he was about to cry. He had no where to go and no dominant to keep him and his baby safe. He wanted to protect his child. He had to find somewhere to hide and fast. He looked around his persons. There had to be somewhere he wouldn't be found.

“Open the door, little lady.” That was Benny's voice. What was he doing at the front door without Dean? “Dean didn't come up. Thought maybe he was here.”

“Dean?” Castiel heard the name of his mate but didn't understand what the man was saying. Perhaps, Dean was hurt. Hastily, he slid to the front door and began unlocking the locks. His hands still stung a little from the burn last night but it was fading away to almost nothing. It, of course, wouldn't stop him at all from getting to Dean.

However, he wasn't there. Castiel looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Benny mentioned Dean. It was the only reason why he opened this door but the man must have lied. He must have said something else. He must have done something to him.

“What you do?” Castiel glared at the man with all his might. Benny looked shocked and a little intimidated. That was good. Castiel puffed up to show he was willing to fight if he had to. Distantly, he could hear Sam shouting on the other side of the phone but he had no time for that. He had to get Dean back.

“I did nothing, sir?” Benny seemed very confused. “Wait, I knew you looked butch but- You're pregnant though.”

“What you do!?” Castiel growled as he moved his tentacles up as if he was ready to attack at any moment. He wanted this dominant to see that he was capable of protecting the nest as well and he wasn't wanted there. Benny put his hands up in defense.

“Hold up. I did nothing.” He stammered and Castiel couldn't help but smirk. His intimidation was working. This was going better than he thought. He didn't need a dominant to protect him. He could handle things on his own. This new found power made Castiel even more confident and to Benny more frightening. “I waited but he didn't come up. I think he's in trouble.”

Trouble? That was the thing Dean said to call if he got into it. So, Dean had fallen into it. Perhaps, that was where Gabriel was too. Dean always said he liked getting into trouble. Maybe he found him. There was more movement in the water outside the home. Maybe that was him. Maybe he had returned!

Dropping the phone, he headed towards the kitchen. He hoped that his brother would tell him why he was gone for so long. He was so lonely without him. He completely forgot about Sam and how worried the human might be since he was no longer responding to him. As he moved away, Benny took it upon himself to answer the screaming cell phone.

“Um, hello?” He question with clear uncertainty in his voice. “I'm Benny. I'm a friend of Gabriel's.”

Castiel didn't even care that Sam was talking to Benny. He hadn't forgotten that the suspicious man was in his nest but he had other things to worry about. If it was Gabriel, Dean or both in the water, he would like to get them inside quickly. Then they could all determine Benny's fate. It was too dangerous to leave that man alive, if he was responsible for Gabriel and Dean's disappearance. He did say friend and Gabriel in the same sentence. Probably, lying to Sam no doubt. He didn't trust this man at all and he wasn't going to allow him to manipulate anyone else in his new clan. Castiel noted where the knife was in the kitchen. He should grab it just in case those in the water weren't his mate or brother. Also, he could use it against the lying human. He may be weaker and he may not be able to hold his own in this state, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. He would defend this nest and his child if he had to.

“HE WHAT?” Benny shouted alarmed by whatever Sam was saying. Castiel froze in fear and stared at the man. He didn't know what the guy was capable of and he also, wasn't sure if he was caught reaching for the knife. Benny looked over at him confused. “Is something wrong, bro-sis- you?” Thankfully, Sam took his attention away. “No, I'm still here.”

Quickly, Castiel grabbed the knife off its holder with one tentacle. He kept it close to him, keeping an eye on Benny as he reached the opening in the floor. Benny didn't notice a thing. Good. It was best to attack when they didn't suspect anything, Gabriel taught him that. It was how you won clan disputes if you knew they were stronger than you.

There was a splash and soon a head popped out from the hole. Castiel readied his knife and was about to strike, when he realized it wasn't Gabriel or Dean who had popped into the room. However, green eyes held him still and he almost dropped the blade in his hand. These weren't Dean eyes but it didn't make them any less familiar.

“Michael! What are you doing here?” Castiel couldn't understand a reason for the clan leader to enter his nest. He was further surprised by Balthazar pushing beside their leader with a small, nervous smile. Michael glared at him and moved over so he wouldn't feel so cramped. It was then that he noticed Castiel's swollen belly.

“You are pregnant.” Michael spoke in awe. He reached out and touched the young breeder's stomach. Castiel allowed it. There was no reason why his own brother would want to harm any of his kin. Michael's eyes looked up to his neck. “You are mated!”

“What's going on?” Castiel's eyes narrowed. There had to be a reason why his eldest brother had come all this way and he was sure it wasn't just a friendly visit. Michael wouldn't have left the whole clan unattended for no reason.

“I'm sorry, Castiel.” Michael looked down guiltily. Tilting his head to the side, Castiel tried to figure out what his brother would have been guilty of. “I didn't know he was telling the truth. I thought he hurt you.”

This was some worrying information. Did he mean Benny because he was pretty sure that man was a liar. Now that he had Michael and Balthazar, he could better deal with that situation. Then again, he couldn't see how that human met his brother and best friend. Seemed kind of strange. Maybe they weren't talking about Benny.

Why would Benny mention his pregnancy and that he was mated? Surely, he wasn't trying to pass off as Castiel's mate. Any of his kind could smell Dean's scent heavy in this nest. He would be a fool to make a lie like that. However, Michael made a comment of now believing whoever he spoke to. It had to be something else told or maybe someone else doing the telling.

“Who?” He asked cautiously still unsure of what to think about the situation.

“Dean. Who else?” Balthazar rolled his eyes which earned him an elbow in the stomach and a glare from Michael. Balthazar forgot that his leader wanted all of the clan to respect his kin properly.

“Dean?” Just hearing his name had a calming effect on him. He was with his clan no doubt. A little part of him feared that they would be harming him. However, he knew his brother. He was smart and wouldn't kill anyone unless he was a hundred percent sure he was evil. Balthazar would have protected Dean. He was sure he could trust his friend even if he didn't accept his courtship.

Dean must be so frightened in a world he didn't understand. Castiel knew from experience how truly terrifying it could be. Pregnant or not, he had to make sure his mate was alright. Looking back, he saw that Benny was exiting the front door. He was taking the phone with him. That wasn't his phone!He had no time to worry about that human. He had a mate to save. “Take me to him.”

With Michael and Balthazar's help, Castiel swam towards his clan. He had to reach the surface more often to catch his breath. He couldn't hold his breath as long as he use to. It was one of the many reasons pregnant breeders didn't venture out very often. However, with Balthazar on one side and Michael on the other, they pushed him along so he wouldn't fall behind.

He entered the river unable to fight the currents. His brother and friend worked together to push him along towards the network to the right. There were two different networks connecting different nests and public areas beneath the surface. Some took years to build and some were still being built. It was all for the survival of their kind and everyone worked to keep their way of life going.

After seeing the surface, Castiel felt kind of bad about their way of life. There was a whole world above that they never got to see anymore. There were beautiful creatures that their kind never got to see because they only hit the surface at night to gather things. The sun was warm and the sunset was breath taking. No one in his clan but Gabriel knew of the sky turning such wondrous colors. They missed out on so much beauty and for what?

For safety. The surface was a cruel world where no one can trust each other. Castiel lucked out with Dean but humans were cruel. Even though Dean's clan seemed very friendly, there were still humans like Crowley. Dean even warned him that anyone could hurt him if they found out about him. The way they kept him a secret proved that the surface was a scary place indeed.

However, below may not be any better for a human. There were so many of his kin that were afraid of humans. So, afraid that they would be willing to kill any human that found them. They would be terrified that they would tell others. Castiel thought back to what Gabriel was willing to do to Dean. If he didn't hurry, other members of his clan could very well do such to him. The thought made him sick.

Michael said he had cleared out the audience chamber. The area where his kind congregated to schedule group hunts, strategies against other clans and hold formal meetings. It was where Michael and Lucifer sat to speak to the members concerns. Dean was now there alone with Muriel. Lucifer was tucked away in Michael's nest. Balthazar had complained about how Michael wouldn't endanger his own mate but would endanger his. Castiel was shocked Balthazar had mated with another. He almost didn't believe it until he saw a mating necklace shining on his neck. It was a little short for a necklace obviously made by a clumsier breeder but it was a beautiful symbol. It was amazing how this had occurred. He knew Balthazar mating another would happen eventually but the speed in which it happened was amazing.

When he entered the audience chamber, he noticed Dean sitting alone with a few worms illuminating the area around him. Balthazar's mate moved back and seemed rather fearful of the human though Dean probably had done nothing to warrant it. She was from a different clan. Castiel didn't think he had met her before. It wasn't the time to introduce himself anyway. He had to make sure his mate was alright. He moved closer to the shore and looked over at Dean worriedly.

“Dean? You okay?” He questioned as his eyes traveled across his mates body. He needed to see if anyone dared to hurt his mate. He still had his kitchen knife. He wasn't against protecting Dean from the others even if they were clan members. He wasn't going to let anyone harm his mate.

“Cas? Please tell me it's you.” Dean looked around the area frightened but didn't really lock onto him. Castiel forgot how humans had such horrible eyesight in the dark. It was hilarious seeing his mate grope around at night trying to find his way to the kitchen.

“Me.” Castiel pulled himself onto the shore and moved closer. “Dean hurt?”

Dean could see Castiel clearer than before. He crawled over to his mate and touched his face. Castiel leaned into the touch with a happy sigh. Smiling, Dean touched the back of his head and shrugged. It didn't hurt as much as it did before but he was starting to feel really sleepy.

“No, my head hurts a little but I'm not really hurt.” He chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

“Head?” Castiel could hear Michael and Balthazar approaching. He turned to them accusingly. “He says his head is hurt.”

“I'm sorry.” Michael was quick to respond. That meant he must have been doing something.

“What did you do, Michael?” Castiel growled glaring at his older brother.

“Forgive me. I didn't know.” Michael shrunk visibly like Balthazar had in front of him earlier. Dean couldn't understand a word they were saying but he had a look of awe over the power Castiel had over him.

“You should ask Dean for forgiveness not me.” Castiel was feeling pretty confident. Michael always had a soft spot for him and all his siblings knew not to cross him.

“Of course, I hope he'll forgive me.” Michael nodded eying the knife Castiel clutched with one of his tentacles. He wouldn't use that on his own brother, would he? “But I had no choice. With you missing and seeing Gabriel get caught in that net.”

“Wait, a net?” This was the first time he heard anything about a net. Gabriel got caught in a net. What kind of net could catch one of their kin? It would have to be a really large one. One made just to catch their kind. What clan did it? Were they about to go to war?

“You don't know?” Balthazar seemed surprised by that. Why did he sound so surprised? Why would Castiel know anything happening in the clan when he was busy on the surface? Unless, this happened on the surface.

“What happened to Gabriel?” Castiel was worried. This was the type of thing the elders warned them about. Michael nodded towards the pool in the center of the surface. It was big enough for two or three to sit normally. The pools in the main hub are much bigger but they were meant for social events. This area was more for announcements and plans. Castiel moved towards the pool dragging his mate with him. He needed to know what had happened to Gabriel and what they could do to save him.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. Sorry, I took so long. I haven't read over it so it may not be completely okay. I don't know. Thanks

Dean watched as the three other creatures settled into a pool in the center of the area. Castiel was tugging him towards the pool as well but Dean wasn't ready to go over there if it meant losing the bit of light he had. The pool was shrouded in darkness and only the edge could be seen at all. When the creatures moved towards the pool they too became lost in the darkness. There was no way Dean was going to sit in complete darkness without anyway of telling whose tentacle was going up his leg because he knew it was bound to happen. Castiel couldn't stop touching him and though he would be 99% sure the one touching him was his mate. It was that 1% he was worried about.

Castiel seemed to not care about his mate's distress. He just pulled harder and eventually dragged Dean along. Dean wondered if Castiel knew he had super strength compared to other humans. It wasn't fair at all. Dean gulped. Weren't the dominants supposed to be stronger? He remembered Michael slamming him against the wall. It was ridiculous to think he wasn't using much force. What if he wasn't? What if he didn't mean to hurt him?

He really didn't want to join the others now. What if Michael decides it is time to use his full force? He was pretty sure he wouldn't survive that at all. He was much more content with his basket of glow worm things than joining their little get-together over there. That was a party he didn't mind sitting out.

Well, he would have if he could. He was plopped into the water right next to one of the other creatures. He didn't even know who he was sitting next to. The blue glow was so far away now. He could feel them. All the tentacles swishing around. This pool wasn't made for all of them. All the more reason for him to leave it. He didn't even know who slid against his foot.

They were talking now and none of it was a word he ever heard of. Once in a while, he'd hear Gabriel's name but that was about it. It was just a bunch of nonsense to him and it was clear his presence wasn't really needed. A tentacle slid up his thigh. Dean's jaw tensed immediately once he felt it. As it wrapped around his thigh, snaking between his legs, he hoped it was Castiel. He couldn't see a damn thing and he could only hope he wasn't getting molested by Balthazar or something.

He didn't want to move the tentacle away because if it was Castiel, he knew he would be offended. Castiel seemed to be getting offended easily nowadays. It probably had to do with pregnancy hormones but Karen told him he probably shouldn't mention it. But what if it wasn't Castiel, who had his tentacle sneaking up higher. He cleared his throat, hoping the action would clear his head for his worries as well. No such luck.

“What are they saying Cas?” All he could see was darkness. There were some shapes of their heads he could see now that his eyes had time to adjust. It didn't help. They weren't identifiable even with his eyes adjusted. At most, he could only see movement and even that was unreliable.

“Gabriel, human.” Castiel's voice was right next to him. That meant it was a good chance the tentacle was his. That was a relief. “Benny maybe.”

“What?” It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention. He had heard him say what he wanted to say. However, it made absolutely no sense. He knew Castiel wasn't a perfect English speaker but he thought he knew enough to make coherent sentences. There wasn't anything he could get from that little of words.

“Human hurt Gabriel.” He tried again and Dean could see a shadow moving. Perhaps Castiel was making gestures. That would be helpful if he could see at all. “Benny maybe.”

“You think Benny did this?” All he got was silence. Castiel probably nodded not even thinking he couldn't see it. Must be nice being able to see all in this darkness. Probably was really amused by all the squinting and funny faces Dean had been making as he tried to see anything. He sighed and shook his head.“He's got his boat right outside.”

“No, Benny at nest.”

“Benny is at our home?” He had thought Benny was an upstanding guy. Granted he did threaten the man and made it known that he didn't trust him but he didn't think those fears were valid. They were just little worries everyone had when dealing with the possible exposure of your octopus husband's clan being discovered. Alright, so it wasn't exactly normal.

What was Benny even doing at his house? He had specifically told him to stay away. He couldn't even see Castiel's face. He didn't know if his mate was frightened or not. He didn't know if he was hurt or feeling down. He knew nothing but darkness and fear. He was afraid he wasn't able to protect his mate and his child. He was afraid he had left Castiel vulnerable with someone who could have taken him away.

“Did he hurt you?” He couldn't inspect him in this darkness and he was too afraid to search using touch. Even though he could hear Castiel's voice beside him, he wasn't about to grope him and find out it wasn't him at all.

“No.” That was a relief but if Benny stole Gabriel, why didn't he try to take Castiel?

“You sure it is Benny?”

“No.” There was some movement and Dean hoped that Castiel wasn't making gestures he couldn't see. Michael spoke up and he wasn't sure who he was speaking to. He heard Castiel and Balthazar respond. Then he felt a touch to his shoulder and heard Castiel speak again. “Look Benny. Benny good? Benny bad? I don't know.”

“They saw a human hurt Gabriel.” It was the only conclusion he could come up with all this confusion. Castiel did say he thought Benny hurt Gabriel. That must mean the other two saw something similar to that. If that was so, why was Castiel so silent.

“No, not hurt.” He was the one that said hurt first. Dean was just following his lead. Now, he was changing the whole thing. Then what was it they saw. He can't go back home guns blazing because they had suspicion.

Dean asked Castiel about it trying to make sense of everything. Castiel merely grumbled something in words Dean had never heard before and then became quiet. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm harshly and pulled. He then heard Castiel try to get him to pay attention to the action. It was a long shot but he tried guessing what his mate was trying to tell him.

“Grab!” He exclaimed and Castiel let go of his arm. There was some silence but he wasn't sure if he guessed correctly. If Castiel didn't know the word, it would be hard to know if he said the right one. “They saw someone grab Gabriel?”

“Water and human in-”

“Boat!” Dean gestured by putting two fingers down into his cupped hand. There was nothing but silence from everyone around him. He had trouble seeing in the dark but they didn't. He began trying to use large gestures hoping to convey what he wanted them to know. “You mean a boat. We can just look at Benny's boat, it's back by the house, and see if it's the right one.”

“What?” Castiel sounded confused. Of course, he was confused. He probably spoke too fast. Castiel knew English. He was getting better but sometimes he just didn't catch things. He tried explaining it slower but Castiel was still confused. He wasn't even using big words!

“You're lucky you are adorable.” Dean sighed heavily almost willing to give up. However, he knew he had to try and get them to understand him somehow. He made large gestures again hoping that there was some universal language with movement only that will somehow convey what he wanted to say. He chopped up his sentences and tried to use words Castiel was familiar with. “Benny's boat near nest. We can look at it.”

“Oh, yes.” Castiel seemed to finally get it.“Good Dean.”

There was that condescension. He was talking to him again as if he was some sort of pet. He wasn't a dog doing tricks! He was a man trying to get him to understand what he was trying to say. Sometimes Castiel really made him feel so frustrated but he had to remind himself that he didn't know much English. Perhaps he didn't understand the other meaning in that phrase. Perhaps he thought he was praising him normally. He had to remember that Castiel doesn't mean to offend. He's just odd.

They were speaking again and this time a little more animatedly. Even the breeder was talking now and Dean hadn't even known she was present. Was she the one on his other side? It didn't really matter but since he couldn't see a thing, all he had was his thoughts. He kept making jokes in his head about having two breeders around him. It wasn't like he could tell anyone the jokes. They wouldn't even understand and if they did, he was sure one of the dominants would be offended.

They stopped talking and he felt Castiel tug him out of the pool. What were they doing? He heard a splash and some more sliding. Was their little pow wow over? Did they figure out what they were going to do? Was there going to be food? He didn't know about them but he was starving. He could go for something right now. Fish wouldn't be high on his list but anything was better than nothing. Maybe Castiel could catch some. He seemed pretty good at catching things like that.

He moved towards the light. It was the only thing that made him feel comfortable and safe in this place. At least there he could see a little bit of stuff around him and didn't feel like he was in the middle of a horror movie. He wasn't alone when he reached the basket. Castiel, of course, was there but so was Balthazar and the other breeder, Muriel he believed her name was. She was snuggling close to Balthazar, who seemed very happy about the attention. So, she wasn't Michael's mate. Even in the limited light their public display of affection was making him a little uncomfortable.

Castiel was no better. He started snuggling against Dean like this was some sort of competition! Maybe it was. Maybe this was some sort of cuddle off! He could feel his face heat up at all the affection Castiel was showing him. He would have thanked the limiting light if he didn't know that Castiel's kind could see just fine in the dark. He couldn't see the exact expression on Balthazar's face but he hoped the guy wasn't giving him that smug look he hated so much.

There was a splash again followed by another. Michael must have returned but he still didn't know why they were waiting. They had been completely silent during their cuddle off and Dean had been left wondering what they were thinking. Gabriel was missing and all the breeders wanted to do was snuggle. This wasn't the time for that!

What did they decide to do when they had been sitting in that pool? He didn't know anything about that. All he knew was the vague explanation Castiel had provided him earlier and that wasn't much of anything. Was there even a plan or were they just going to ignore the fact Gabriel could be in danger?

There was more sliding noises. More than what he usually heard for one creature. Soon he could see their forms in the light. Michael was there and there was another with him. She was breathtakingly beautiful and the light seemed to reflect from her much paler skin. Dean didn't even know they could get paler. Her hair were gold braids falling down all the way to her stomach. Thankfully, it covered her large breast enough that he didn't stare at them like he had with Muriel. He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't help it. Her eyes were light and even in the glow he could tell they were like ice. She just seemed to radiate light around her. It was strange but Dean honestly believed she had a light source of her own. Could this be another type of evolution?

“Lucifer.” Castiel smiled at her and she nodded politely. Lucifer? Like the devil? Did these creatures even know what that name meant to humans? She smiled at him shyly but kept her eye on Michael. Michael seemed clearer now that he was next to a new light source. He was all smiles of pride looking down at the breeder. She had a bite on top of her right shoulder. Mated. Now that he could see clearly, he could see the necklace on Michael's neck. It was smaller with lots of small snail shells but it was sturdy and symmetrical. Lucifer noticed his gaze and smiled proudly at the necklace.

She had in her arms some strange tools as did Michael. The two of them issued out the tools to Balthazar and him. When he got the strange wood and rock creation, Dean realized what it was: A weapon. They were going to war. Lucifer handed Castiel a net made of some sort of plant. Castiel nodded as the breeder explained something to him.

They were going to save Gabriel. Dean didn't need to know what they were saying to figure that out. He moved over and groped for his oxygen tank and mask. As he suited up the creatures stared at him curiously. Balthazar poked the mask with his tentacle and Michael knocked on the tank. He tried shooing them away but the breeders began to take interest too. They probably have never seen something like this.

Thankfully, Castiel was the one to shoo them away grumbling something in his language. The tank was forgotten and Michael began to speak. The others nodded as he seemingly gave them orders. They all paid attention like he was their only authority. Perhaps he was. Dean didn't know much about Castiel's kind's politics but he was pretty sure Michael ran things around there. Maybe Lucifer too because when she spoke the same look was given to her. She moved and talked softly in a soothing manner but there was this air of control around her.

Muriel hung back with Lucifer as Michael and Balthazar slid back into the water. It must be go time. He had no idea where they were heading but he was sure he couldn't go wrong if he followed them. Would he be able to see them through the dark tunnels? He can barely see them already. He might have to grab on to someone. He lowered himself into the water and was shocked to hear a splash beside him.

“I go too.” Castiel bundled the net near him. Dean couldn't see the other dominants any longer but he could catch some light reflecting off their eyes. They were looking at them. He didn't know if they approved his mate's decision or not but he would like to think they didn't approve.

“Cas, no.” Dean told him holding the breather in his hand. He glanced down at his mate's swollen belly.“You're pregnant.”

“I go too!” Castiel growled not even thinking of his child. Dean didn't like the idea that his pregnant mate was going to battle some guy who could very well have anything on him. He didn't get a good look at the boat but he was sure if a guy could kidnap Gabriel, he probably had a gun. “You no.” Castiel didn't finish his sentence. Well, not in English at least. He ranted in his own language for about a minute before Dean just shook his head.

“I don't know what any of that means.”

“I know! I go too!” Maybe he just wanted to be a translator or get him to where they had to go. He could handle that. As long as Castiel didn't get in the middle of the problem, he could live with it.

“You can only go if you stay out of harms way.” Dean told him and placed the breather in his mouth.

“You stay ow arm way.” Castiel grumbled in a sassy manner. He may not be human and they may not have a normal marriage but sometimes they really were like normal married couples. Dean rolled his eyes and dove into the water.

The water was like liquified night. There was nothing he could see at all. He felt water move around him like something was swimming next to him. Tentacles wrapped around his torso trying to maneuver him the correct way. However, they loosened for some reason. There was something coming towards them. Then, tentacles wrapped around him again. This time he was pushed along harshly and quickly. Dean began to suspect he wasn't being pulled by Castiel anymore.

He couldn't see where they were going and part of him wanted to stop feebly swimming. It wasn't like he was helping any. Whoever was carrying him was doing all the work but he didn't want to just be dead weight. The only thing that changed in the darkness was the speed they swam and, he knew it sounded crazy but, the way the water moved around him. Was this how Castiel's kind lived? Did they feel change in the water more often than he?

When they brought him up, most likely to get air themselves, it was still too dark to see anything. He knew they hadn't reached the surface yet. This was a little reminiscent of how Gabriel handled him as he was dunked into the water before he could even adjust his mask. Faster the creature swam and Dean wondered where Castiel was in all of this. Was he swimming just as fast or was he having difficulty?

When he finally saw the stars, Dean felt a little disoriented. Suddenly, the night seemed so bright. The moon hung in the sky like a new type of sun for him. If he could reach up and kiss the darn thing, he would. Everything was so clear to him. It was still dark but it was much better than the pitch blackness of below. Since his eyes had adjusted to that, everything there just seemed so much brighter.

They were close to his home. He knew because he could see the lights of the neighboring homes. He took off his mask letting it rest on top of his head. He never thought he would be so happy to see the stars. Castiel's kind probably rarely got to see the stars. It was unfortunate because they really were beautiful.

Michael nudged him and uncoiled his tentacles from his waist. Well, he had his answer for who was manhandling him. He looked behind himself to see Balthazar pushing a very tired Castiel forward. Dean swam to his mate and tried to help him along. He knew it was a bad idea for him to come too. He was sure Castiel could have handled this if he wasn't pregnant but as things were now, he didn't have enough strength.

They didn't take a long time to get to the boat. It wasn't that far from his home and judging by the light in his home, Benny was probably still in there. That or he hadn't turned off the light. Dean didn't know. He just hoped the guy wasn't in the boat waiting with a shot gun or something. The dominants went ahead and inspected the boat. They shouted something back to Castiel who just nodded in understanding.

“Not Benny.” Castiel said with his eyebrows knitting in confusion. He was so sure it had been Benny that this probably was a shock for him.

“You sure?” Dean couldn't believe it himself. Benny was a shady character and it would have been so simple if it was him.

“Not Benny.”

“Well, that's a relief.” It really wasn't. It only complicated matters because they were back to square one. Gabriel was missing and they had no idea where he was. It had been months since he had gone missing. Dean didn't want to mention it to Castiel but they could very well be looking for a body instead.

Castiel looked so depressed that their lead wasn't much of one at all. Perhaps Benny knew more about the type of boats that were on the lake. Maybe he had seen someone during the time Gabriel was taken. It was worth a shot. Besides, he was hungry and couldn't wait to get something to eat. He entered through the hole in the kitchen, since he forgot his keys, happy to get the tank off him and possibly dry up. He was freezing.

When he entered the house, however, he could only get up in shock. The front door was opened wide and he was pretty sure no one was in his house anymore. However, that wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem was that usually the light reflected off his windshield outside. There was no reflection because there was no car.

“No. No. No. No!” Dean raced towards the door and punched the wooden frame. He quickly moved to where his car had been sitting before he left with Benny. He could still see the tire marks his baby had made when she was there. His car was gone. His car was gone and Benny was gone. He stomped his foot into the ground and growled loudly. “Goddamn it! He stole my car! He stole my fucking car!” He screamed into the night not even caring if his neighbors could hear him. This was the worse. It seemed so unreal. He never lets anyone touch his car. No one. How could he have been so stupid. He left the keys at home. But he thought that no one would enter his home. The doors were locked after all. “This can't be happening. Is the whole fucking world out to get me?”

“Dean?” Castiel looked worriedly from the front door. Behind him Michael and Balthazar also looked concerned. _Great_. They just let themselves in and was exposing themselves to the outside world. Dean stomped back into the house and slammed the door. Castiel winced but tried to touch his mate to calm him down.

“Not now, Cas.” Dean may have said it too harshly causing Castiel to recoil his hand sadly. Dean searched around for his cell phone. He needed to call the cops or something. Benny wasn't trustworthy. He was a thief. A dirty, good for nothing thief. “I'm going to kill him. I'm going to find him and I'm- Where's the phone?” Dean looked around frantically as Castiel moved closer to Michael. The dominant wrapped his tentacles worriedly around his little brother. “No! He took the goddamn phone!”

It was then that Dean noticed how afraid the creatures in his home were. He saw how Balthazar trembled and how Castiel was burying his face into Michael's chest. He didn't like how close Michael was to Castiel. Something about it made him uneasy. Michael was glaring at him threateningly and trying to puff up. Dean sighed.

“I'm not mad at you Cas.” He tried to talk calmer and coax his mate over to him. Castiel didn't budge. Dean didn't have time for this. His car was gone. He had to get it back. “I-I got to go find a phone. Wait here.”

“Dean!”

“I'll be right back!”

He had to find a phone anywhere. It didn't matter where just as long as he could call up that bastard. It was a good thing he took the phone now that he thought about it. Now he could call that bastard up and give him a piece of his mind. He knew Sam's number by heart and there was no way he was going to let this slide.

There was a house down the road, hidden by trees, that still had a light on. Dean followed that light like it was his last salvation. He needed a phone and hopefully this person would provide. No, this person needed to provide. He didn't know how he would do it but he was sure he was going to get to use their phone. One way or another.

He knocked on the door a little too eagerly and waited for someone to come. It was agonizing waiting on that porch. He was still in just shorts and he had came all this way barefoot. He hadn't even realized his feet hurt until he had to wait. He was freezing, hungry and so very angry. Thankfully, someone did answer the door.

“Do you know what time it-” The old woman stopped and took in Dean's form. She was a slightly overweight old lady with curlers in her hair and a pink robe on. She looked Dean up and down before giving him a toothy smile.“Hello, young man. Come right on in.”

“I'm sorry for showing up so late but can I use your phone?” He walked in slowly suddenly being conscious of how little he was wearing. The old lady seemed to lean on the wall with a dazed look on her face.

“You can use whatever you want.”

Dean hurried to the phone in front of him and smiled politely at the woman. She smiled back and walked away taking the creepy vibe with her. He wasted no time to make his call. He couldn't stop his hand from trembling as the phone began to ring. That bastard better pick up or he will dedicate his entire life to find him and end him.

“Yellow.” That was his southern accent alright. This was definitely Benny. The guy had seemed so harmless before. Maybe this was his goal all along. Dean had to hand it to him. He hadn't seen it coming.

“When I find you, I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to find a way to bring you back. Then, I'm going to kill you again.”

“You need anger management, brother.” Benny chuckled. He had the audacity to chuckle. Dean gripped the receiver hard as he tried to control himself. 

“You stole my-” Dean stopped when he realized he was getting to loud. Looking around, he saw the old lady had returned with a tray with tea cups. He smiled politely again and in a harsh whisper he spoke into the phone. “You stole my fucking car.”

“I didn't steal it. I'm merely borrowing it.” Borrowing? Was that what they called car theft nowadays? 

“Well, unborrow it.”

“No can do. I'm hours away.” Why was he hours away? Where the hell was he going to at this time of night? “Besides, I got to help Gabriel. The little bastard needs help.”

“Wait, you know where he is?” That would have been some good news to share with the entire class. Something he could have done without stealing a man's car. “How?”

“Sam told me.” Of course, his brother couldn't keep anything a secret. How did he even know Benny was legit? Did he not care? Was he that desperate he tried to recruit the help of a total stranger. “Says some guy kidnapped him. Real crazy fellow it sounds like.”

“Crowley.” There was only one person he knew that was a raving lunatic and that was Crowley. He was actually pretty sure they were dealing with that asshole. But how did he know about Gabriel's people? They had been so good at hiding him from him. There was no way they messed up. Something wasn't right. “You- Give me an address.”

“Sure you can take my car. It's by the lake over the hill near Gabriel's cove.” Benny paused and there was a jingling sound on his end. “Oh, wait I have the keys.”

“Real nice.” Dean rolled his eyes. This wasn't really his day or night.

“Hey, for what it's worth, I'm going to be real careful with your car.” Benny told him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It wasn't. That was Dean's car and he never let anyone drive it. Sam got a pass because he was family but there was no way in hell he would allow this man to handle his baby. No matter how much he said he would keep her safe. “You'll get it back nice and fine.”

“I want her right now.”

“Too far now.” Benny chuckled again. “Want that address?”

After he was able to jot down the address, Dean had to convince the old lady to let him go. She had forced him to share a cup of tea with him and was so sad to see him leave so soon. She asked if he would come visit her again but he just smiled and told her to have a good night.

When he returned home, he explained the situation to Castiel as he changed. The sooner he left, the better. He was going to take Benny's car. It didn't matter that he didn't have the keys. He knew how to hot wire a vehicle and it would serve that man right after he stole his precious baby. See how he likes it when another guy takes his car for a spin.

“I'll get him, Cas.” He assured his mate as he put on his jacket. He put a few knives on him just in case; one in his pocket, one in his boot and one attached to his belt. He nodded towards Michael and Balthazar, who both seemed very interested in what he was doing.“You go with them back with your clan it would be safer there.”

“No. You stay here with me.” Castiel reached out and tried to pull him back. He looked so sad but he had to go alone. He couldn't take Castiel with him. He couldn't risk his mate being captured too. Also, from what he has seen Castiel could barely keep up. It was best that he rest.

“I can't, Cas.” Dean told him removing his hands from his legs slowly. They were only replaced by tentacles. He had to go. Gabriel was in trouble and he had to go rescue the guy. He couldn't just let him die over there. Who knows what Crowley was doing to him. He motioned down to Castiel and looked at the two dominants. They seem to get the hint because they moved to Castiel's side. The tentacles on his legs loosened.“I have to get your brother. He's a pain but wouldn't you be happier with him here?”

“I lonely.” If Castiel pouting while saying such a thing in the saddest voice possible wasn't the most pitiful thing he had ever seen, he didn't know what was. He was suddenly feeling guilty for deciding to leave. Castiel barely saw him as it was. Sighing, Dean crouched down and looked his mate in the eyes.

“Cas.” The breeder looked up sadly. Dean smiled softly and brushed some of his hair out of his face. “When I get back, it will be just you and me, alright? All of this will just be a thing in the past. I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.” Dean had no idea if he would be able to keep that promise. Where he was going could be very dangerous but he knew he had to survive. He knew no matter what he had to come back because he promised.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. Also, once again I didn't have time to proof read. This one is all over the place. Three different POVs. So, um. I hope you like it.

A man with a classy boat, dive equipment and the money to buy houses on the fly should have some equally awesome car. Not some beat up truck that looked like the seventies puked it out color and all. Usually, Dean could respect older model vehicles. However, this one was chipped, rusted and looked like it had seen it all. Cars reminded him of people. His baby would be some sexy fashion model ready for the runway. This one was some homeless lady with trash in a shopping cart.

How could anyone treat their ride this way? This should be a crime. The truck deserved better than this. Now he worried about what Benny was doing with his car. He knew that what had happened to this truck was from years of neglect but he couldn't help but worry. That was his baby in the hands of a neglectful jerk. What could be happening to her? 

The truck even had it's windows down and that just made the situation even worse. The man didn't even care about the interior. What if it rained? Did he care that the whole inside would be soaked? In fact, after Dean unlocked the door (which was ridiculous for it to be locked in the first place) and opened it, he saw that the leather seats were ripped up, scratched and stained with god knows what. This man didn't give any care for this car and he hoped to everything holy, the man wasn't wrecking his ride.

He had to focus. Gabriel's life hung in the balance. There was no telling what Crowley was doing to him. He still didn't understand how that man was able to get the jump on Gabriel. Gabriel was clever and last time he checked, Crowley didn't even know about the whole tentacle thing. Besides, he had seen Gabriel in action. He was a force to be reckoned with.

He laid on his back half in the truck, the other half hanging out. Prying at the plastic cover on the steering column with his knife, he tried to hurry things up. He ripped off the cover roughly. The man already didn't care about his car so what did it matter what he did with it? As he went to work, he kept thinking about Gabriel's situation.

He remembered that time just moments before Gabriel's disappearance. Maybe it was a day before or several days. Maybe it was the same day. He didn't remember because he hadn't put much importance to it but it was around the time. Sam had called him a lot. He remembered because there was a bunch of missed calls that day. Sam could have been warning him that Crowley was on his way there and he didn't even realize it. He just let Gabriel swim off like he always did.

Crowley could have been watching his house but because he had left the phone with Castiel, he never got the messages. At the time, Castiel wouldn't have been able to even answer the phone correctly and was probably waiting on Gabriel. Sam probably wanted to warn them and he ignored it like a big dummy. If that was the case, this was all his fault.

If Crowley was watching his house, he would have seen Gabriel swimming to and from. The man was paranoid so, he probably wanted to investigate it. Any sane person would just think someone was taking a dip. Or maybe he did think Gabriel was taking a dip and was probably being a pervert. Either way, he found out about Gabriel's tentacles somehow.

He had found the truck on a road up on the hill. The road connected to this nicely sized house. It looked pretty good for a cook at a restaurant. That was what really burned him. All this money and he couldn't even pay for a decent paint job? He couldn't even take care of anything on this rust machine? That man still had his Impala. It made him sick to his stomach.

“Dean?” That was a woman's voice. Dean heard her call his name just as he got the engine going. He tried getting out of the car and standing up like he didn't just hot wire a vehicle. Try and look innocent, though he was sure it wasn't going to work out. When he slid out from the truck and on to his feet, he noticed he recognized the woman.

“Jo?” What was she doing here? She seemed equally puzzled by his presence but that was to be expected. She didn't seem angry just confused. At least, there wasn't going to be any calling of the police, yet.

“I was looking for Benny. He didn't come for his shift last night.” They both had jobs they were supposed to be working. He didn't understand why Jo didn't just call him but he guessed she couldn't get a hold of him? Maybe she was worried and that's why she ended up here.

“Well, you won't find him here.” Dean smiled and went back to the truck. The engine sounded alright and it seemed like it would run fine. Would it make the journey though? He paused and listened to it. Seemed like it would. Hopefully.

“Are you hot wiring his car?” Jo asked eying the vehicle suspiciously. Dean rolled his eyes.

“He took mine.” He decided to answer honestly because if he lied, he knew he wouldn't be able to get it past her. Jo had this way of looking at you like she could see into your soul. Like she knew what the answer was but she was asking the question anyway. She had gotten more intense since he mentioned he had someone. She never brought up his special someone or child. She was probably too embarrassed but if she did, Dean would probably be in deep crap. She just made it difficult to lie.

“Wait, what's going on?”

“I'd tell you but I can't so let's leave it at that.” Dean was pretty proud of himself. He hadn't exactly lied but he wasn't giving her a bunch of information.

“Are you guys in trouble?”

“No.” Dean looked down unsure of what to say. He remembered he had to work tonight but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it. It would take hours to get to the address Benny left him. However, he couldn't just ignore it. That was Castiel's brother waiting for him over there. He was sure his mate would be happy to see him again. “Look, Jo. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight.”

“Just tell me what's going on.” She pleaded but Dean didn't even look at her. He wasn't going to buckle under her stare. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Lizzie. An older version but a little sister nonetheless. He couldn't say no to her either.

“I can't.” Jo didn't like the sound of that and he could tell. She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. Dean didn't want to make eye contact so he just looked anywhere but her face. That's when he noticed her phone creeping out of her pocket. He didn't have a phone because SOMEONE took his. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Not until you tell me what's going on.” She put her hand on top of her phone to shield it from him, in case he would try to grab it regardless. Dean didn't know if he should be offended or shocked that she knew what he would do. Sighing, he nodded.

“I have a friend who is in danger.” He told her. It wasn't a lie. Gabriel was in danger and that was the whole reason he needed to go there. There was no need to tell her otherwise and besides, it wasn't like she would know what he was. “I need to help him quick.”

She gave him a skeptical look but handed him the phone all the same. She had reason to be suspicious because the moment she gave him the phone, Dean headed into the truck. He wasn't impolite. He thanked her for letting him borrow it. He just hadn't told her how long he was going to borrow it. As he drove off he could hear her shouting for him. He would have to find a way to apologize later but he needed a phone.

He was driving for a few hours before he considered using the phone. The ride was peaceful, mostly just open road. Looking through her contacts, he noticed that she did have Benny's telephone number. If he had a phone on him, why did he take his? Dean pressed call and went to see if he'd pick up. Maybe he would be more inclined to answer when he saw Jo's number. Or maybe he would ignore it. Perhaps, he had been ignoring it or didn't have his phone on him. That would explain why Jo came to visit instead of just calling. All those thoughts went out the window the moment he picked up.

“Darling, I'm reall-”

“Not Jo.” Dean told him quickly not even wanting to hear him finish that sentence. Were they together? Would explain the visit now but Benny was much older than her. Weird. “You call her 'darling'?”

“Where are you?” Smooth. Just change the subject all together.

“Where do you think? I'm getting there.” If the sound of the man's loud truck engine wasn't enough to give him the hint, he didn't know what was. The damn truck liked to make itself known. _Yes, truck. I know you're alive despite your owner being a douche to you._ “Mind telling me what we are doing?”

“I'm just the look out, brother.” The look out? For what? Dean suddenly felt a little nervous. Why did they need a look out at all unless they were afraid of getting caught. What would happen to them if they were caught? “Apparently, I'm not trustworthy enough to go inside.”

“I wonder where they got that idea.” Dean had lost a lot of trust he had in the guy the moment he took off with his ride. Obviously, stealing someone's car would put a damper on their relationship. He was sure that if Sam saw the car that he wouldn't have been that appreciative about it either. Probably wondered how Benny got a hold of the car and other things. He can't believe his brother even let him be the look out.

“From what I can tell, this crazy man named Crowley snatched up Gabriel.” That's exactly what Dean had thought had happened.

“How and when?” He knew Crowley was the one who did it. There was basically no one else that could of done it but he had thought they had been careful. Sure, it may have been by chance that Crowley saw him but he wanted to know. Where did they go wrong so that they wouldn't have to deal with this again.

“I don't know!” Benny told him with a sigh.“I just got here.”

“Give Sam the phone.” Sam would know all about what had happened. He probably had the most information out of them all.

“Sam's inside.” Inside? Inside what? How dangerous was this going to be? They needed a lookout for some reason and that just didn't sit well with him. He was still a while away. If Sam got himself into some trouble, he won't be there to get him out. They were a team. They did things like this together. What the hell was going on that would make Sam march in there without trustworthy backup?

“You are on the look out right now?”

“Didn't I say that?” He did say he was on look out duty but he hadn't said a thing about currently being on it.

“Shouldn't you not be distracted?”

“I can multitask.” Benny spoke again after hearing Dean give a sound of disapproval. “This man is so loaded but no cameras around the place. The guy is so paranoid that someone will hack into the cameras. So, he just has two dudes in front and one or two out back near here. Nothing I can't handle.”

“Sounds like something he would do.” Of course, he wouldn't have cameras. Knowing how often the guy liked to bug other places and spy on people, he probably thought others would do the same. He erroneously believed there were other psychos like him. Perhaps there were. That just made the world seem a scarier place.

“You know this guy?” Did he know who? Crowley. He knew him but it wasn't like they were friends. In fact, Dean was pretty sure the guy had no friends because who would want to be friends with all that crazy.

“Not personally.” He wasn't even sure he wanted to even know of him. He cursed the day Sam ever even mentioned him. The guy was nothing but trouble and dangerous to boot. Gabriel could be gone by the time he reached the address. Or perhaps opened up like a frog in science class. He didn't even want to think about it.

“He is something else and I'm not even over the gate.” Something else was like the understatement of the century. Crowley was his own breed of human. If he was even human, that is. Then Dean thought about the next thing Benny had said.

“There's a gate?”

“Electrical.” An electrical gate? Where the heck was he at some laboratory? Were they at some place like that and Gabriel had become some sort of test subject? This was looking worse and worse as he learned more about it.

“Where are you?”

“At his house.” It took everything Dean had not to leave his attention from the road. No one, no normal person at least, had an electric fence around their house. Those things were used to keep in prisoners or keep out people at high security facilities or something like that. No one buys a house and goes, 'You know what would be nice? An Electric fence. It will really bring some charm to our yard.'

“He has an electric fence at his house?”

“It is a bit excessive.”

“A bit?” A bit was another understatement made by one Benny Lafitte. There was nothing small about electric fences. How tall was it? What was he so afraid of keeping out or keeping in?

Before Dean could ask anymore questions a familiar ring tone could be heard in the background of the call. That was Sam's phone. Perhaps Sam was calling him. If he was, he was going to jeopardize the whole look out thing. Unless Benny was too far away or something.

“I got to go. I'll call you again.” Was all Benny said and proceeded to hang up before Dean could get in another word. He smacked the steering wheel. He was no more informed than he was before. All he could do was fear the worse. He didn't even know what kind of man Crowley was. All he knew was he was a crazy, creepy bastard. That just meant he was capable of anything. Dean pressed on the gas more. He had to get there as soon as possible. Gabriel might not be the only one in trouble.

* * *

 

Benny was having the time of his life before Dean called. And by saying the time of his life, he meant he was completely bored. Sam and Kali had met him a couple of minutes away from their location. They talked over with him about their plan but Sam wouldn't let Kali explain it to him. Apparently, Sam was very unhappy about Benny's presence at all but since Kali stated they needed all the help they could get, he was allowed to stay.

Sam had noticed the Impala right away and mentioned his concerns to Kali. It was Sam that told him Gabriel needed help in the first place. Would it have been better if he had taken his own car. It would have taken a while to get to his car. If this is something they had to handle immediately, it only made sense to grab the closest thing to you.

Sam didn't seem to think so. He voiced his concerns a lot and even said he didn't trust that Benny was a friend of Gabriel's. There was nothing he could do to make the man see he was trustworthy but it didn't matter. This was to save his friend. Besides, Kali seemed to trust him fairly well.

She was another mystery all together. She came up to Sam with a large cooler sloshing about saying she got what they needed. She mentioned that the people in front would let her in but wouldn't tell why. It wasn't because she didn't want to. It was all because Sam told her not to tell Benny too much.

So, he was made to be the look out, doing nothing but staring at two guys from a safe distance. He wasn't even in the car since a flashy car like that was sure to gain someone's attention. No, he had to lay stomach down in the grass with binoculars. The men weren't even doing anything important. They were just talking to each other. Benny was so far he couldn't even hear their voices so, he didn't even know what they were saying to each other.

They weren't armed. For all he knew, were just for show. He couldn't see anything that would subdue an intruder. Perhaps, this Crowley guy was so paranoid no one around him was allowed to have any weapons. He hadn't heard much about the man but from what he knew, it sounded like the guy had something to worry about. No one is that paranoid without a reason, right?

It was a pleasant surprise to get Dean's call. It broke the mundane waiting for the two guys to do anything but talk. Even though he spoke to the man, none of the guards seemed to notice anything unusual. Probably because they were too busy chatting like crazy and the fact that he was far off. Then Sam called. He should have turned off the ringer but checking on the two guys, they apparently didn't notice either. Or they didn't care. This Crowley should hire better staff.

When he picked up the phone he heard two popping noises on the other end. He saw the two guards look behind them and one hurrying inside the building. What was going on. Sam hadn't said anything either. Did something happen to him once he called him?

“You okay in there?” He listened hard to see if he could at least hear him breathing. Thankfully, Sam didn't take too long to respond.

“Yeah, Crowley just shot two of his own men.”

“What?” This man was a psychopath. Why did they allow him to live outside of an institution was beyond him. Why would he shout his own men? Unless they betrayed him somehow.

“Apparently, not many know about Gabriel and he's trying to make sure no one else will.”

“By killing them?” That seemed a little excessive but in a twisted way, he could see his point. Dead men tell no tales, after all. He once worked with a fellow that was like that. He never agreed with it but it was effective.“What the hell does he want anyway?”

“I don't know.” That was probably the scariest thing about this fellow. Benny had no idea who he was or what he wanted. All he knew was that he had Gabriel. “He's taking him.”

“Where?” Benny was shocked out of his thoughts He looked around the back frantically with his binoculars. There was still only one guard there.

“Near the back.” He looked towards the door. No one was coming out yet. “Got to go.”

Dean was speeding. He didn't even care if it attracted cops. They would have to catch him first. The truck was nowhere near as fast as his car would have been at top speed. He couldn't wait to get there, save Gabriel and have his baby back. Probably not in that order. He liked Gabriel but his car had a special place in his heart.

A really weird song ended up playing somewhere in the vehicle. It was some weird love song he had heard before but definitely wasn't his taste. Wait, was that a ring tone? Looking down, he realized it was Jo's phone. Some sappy love song was her ring tone for Benny? Oh, something was up with them.

“You here yet?” Benny didn't even greet him. Of course, he wasn't there. If he was there, he was sure Benny would know. You could hear his truck a mile away he was sure.

“I'm alm-” There was a popping noise in the background. Most people wouldn't know what that noise was but Dean has been around the block a bit. He knew what sound that was.“Was that a gun shot?”

“Crowley has a funny way of removing witnesses.” Dean paled. Sam was in there. Sam was in that building with a mad man shooting up a storm. What if he was shot? What if he was dying? Dean didn't know what he should do. He was beside himself with worry. His baby brother was in there all alone without him. He could be bleeding out right now. He should have been with him. He should have protected him. No, he didn't know if that was true or not.

“Is Sam alright?”

“Last time I checked.” That wasn't the answer Dean was looking for. Why couldn't the truck go any faster? “Can you come around back? Maybe put the truck sideways to block the road?”

“Why?” The request was oddly specific. What was he trying to achieve?

“Humor me.”

* * *

 

The past months have been awful for Gabriel. He lived in a lap pool now in a huge mansion and he wasn't allowed to leave the area for anything. Two guards stayed at one exit and the other exit was conveniently locked. There was no escape, he knew, he tried.

He was so foolish to swim so close to the surface. He should have dove deeper to swim but he never thought anyone was watching. He didn't think someone would wait for him on a boat and then capture him with a net. It was strange because when he was brought up onto the boat all of them looked shocked. Even Crowley looked shocked. They hadn't known what he was. Crowley just wanted to grab some guy with a freaking net. Gabriel didn't say he knew everything about humans but he did know trying to catch another in a net was insane.

Crowley was insane. Gabriel feared the worse when he was captured. The men spoke about science and getting the news. Crowley had told them to shut up and that no one breathes a word about him. He threatened him. Telling him if he didn't come back with him, he'd round up the rest of his people. Gabriel lied and said he was the only of his kind. Crowley just smiled and still refused to let him go.

He wasn't above using force. Gabriel had been grabbed roughly and tossed into the back of a car. They tied him up, twisting his tentacles into painful positions with their ropes. His limbs almost dried out and the men poured a water bottle on him as if that would be enough. He was truly frightened.

They took him out of the car roughly while Crowley yelled at them to be gentle. His limbs were pained and all he could do was cry. All the stories he was told as a young one came back to his mind. They were going to cut him up and study him. He was going to die slowly and painfully. They tossed him into a body of water that stank of chemicals and other unnatural things. His limbs felt better but his nose was assaulted.

Then they left leaving Crowley trying to coax him to the edge. He never came. He made it his goal to never come to that man because he knew what would happen next. The elders had warned him and if he could stave off his fate for even a few moments he would do anything. He didn't want to die. He hadn't even got to really court Sam. He had big plans for him. A bigger nest. A better one. Maybe something a lawyer like Sam would like. He had talked to Benny about getting law books and things like that. Benny was always so helpful.

There were so many good humans that he almost forgot about how evil humans really were. There was a reason their kind hid in the depths. There was a reason they had to burrow and live like the world was ashamed of them. Never being able to have the sun light on their cheeks or hear the day birds chirping. Humans were cruel and they had been taught that from the day they were born. If only he had listened. He had let down his guard because of a few good humans. Now, he was going to see what normal humans did with his kind.

Every day, Crowley would visit and try to coax him over and everyday, he refused. They left food for him. It was mainly fish and sometimes fruit. Gabriel liked the fruit only because it was sweeter than the fish. However, it barely held a candle to his precious candy. Dean had spoiled him and he found himself sitting in the man made body of water wishing for some of his pancakes with lots of maple syrup.

One day, Crowley had come back but this time he was in substantially less clothing. He entered Gabriel's water and it was then he realized he would never be safe. However, he found that Crowley didn't want to cut him up. No, he wanted something equally horrifying. The man kept touching him and trying to get him to kiss him. Gabriel was disgusted by his advances and refused him every time. This night was not unlike any other night when Crowley would try to force himself on him. Gabriel was strong enough to push him away and he usually did. He was, also, strong enough to toss him out of the pool. However, Crowley was his only way out. The guards won't let him out and the only one that brings him food is Crowley. If he killed him, he would probably die there. The guards probably would just kill him. No, he had to find some other way of escaping.

“I don't care about your extra appendages.” Crowley mentioned as Gabriel moved his tentacles away from him. That wasn't why he moved them away. The way the man touched him was sickening. “However, if you keep refusing me, I might just go back to the lake and see if you really are the only one of your kind.”

“Fuck off.” This wouldn't be the first time Crowley threatened him with this. It was another reason why he didn't just snap the man's neck. Would he be able to? Sure he never tried before but his people were supposedly stronger than humans. He probably could do it, if he tried hard enough.

“Oh, don't tempt me, beautiful.” Crowley winked at him and Gabriel had to swallow down his disgust. “Isn't my pool nice? It's much better than those baby pools those idiots put you in. I could buy you an even bigger pool. I could buy you your own lake.”

“I'll pass.” Crowley had been courting him nonstop. Trying to give gifts to him, but Gabriel would have none of them. He even offered a box of chocolates to Gabriel and it took all his power to refuses. Roses were in vases all around the pool. The man was ridiculous.

“I don't think you understand the situation you are in.” Crowley growled angrily as he grabbed one of Gabriel's wrists. Every day, he got worse. He was starting to get angrier with Gabriel. Rougher too. “I have been patient but let me tell you, it isn't my strongest virtue.”

“Let go of me.” Gabriel pulled his hand back but Crowley swam closer and wrapped his arms around the dominant's waist.

“No, I plan on holding you for a long time.” He told him much to Gabriel's horror. Then he dipped his head down trying to steal another kiss from him again. Gabriel remembered how awful the first one was. It felt disgusting being held in his arms and he started to squirm. Thankfully, the door opened taking Crowley's attention away from him and towards it.

“Sir, I think there has been-” The man was never able to finish his sentence as a bullet went through his chest. Gabriel's eyes opened in complete terror and shock. Crowley placed the gun back into one of the plants by the pool side. The two guards came in bowed heads looking very guilty.

“What have I said about entering the pool area?” Crowley asked in a cool voice as if he had not just shot a man to death. Gabriel couldn't believe what he had seen. The man was breathing not just a moment ago and now nothing. The guards looked visibly shaken but didn't say a word as Crowley continued. “No one is allowed to enter the pool area. What the hell do I pay you for?” Gabriel couldn't imagine he paid them nearly enough given the job fatalities. He had been there for a long time now and he had never seen something like this. Usually, Crowley just tried to seduce him, got rejected and went on talking about his day. He didn't go shooting people. “How could you allow this? I told you no one is allowed to enter this room.”

“Sorry, sir.” “It won't happen again, sir.” The men said at the same time. Gabriel was worried for them. Sure, they were the two that help catch him and bring him there but they certainly didn't deserve to die over something so petty.

“It better not.” Crowley pulled himself out of the pool and went to one of the tables. He kept a pitcher of some clear drink over there and a bag full of strange contents. The guards went back to their duty awkwardly after dragging out the dead body. Gabriel was still shaken by the whole event. He wished he could hide somewhere but he knew he couldn't.

Crowley didn't seem to care that he had just taken another man's life. He went about the way he always did. He opened the bag and brought out these strange red cubes. Placing it into the water, it fizzed and turned the whole glass into a blood red. He smiled and raised his glass towards Gabriel.“Want some, beautiful?”

“I'm cutting down on sugary drinks.” Gabriel stammered as he tried to keep his distance. He didn't want the man to know how afraid he was so, he tried joking. He really just wanted a harmless joke but it came out more like an insult. “Bad for your weight, I'm sure you know.”

“Very cute.” Crowley seemed amused by him more than enraged. That was a good sign at least. He then pointed to his glass with a proud smile. “This isn't a sugary drink. This is the future. Our future.”

“Do I have any say in this?” Gabriel asked hesitantly. Crowley took a gulp of the concoction and rolled his eyes back. Something was happening to him. Some sort of sensation that Gabriel wasn't sure was pleasant or painful.

“I'll take care of you, Gabriel.” Crowley told him but he sounded out of it. His face was one of unrealistic euphoria. It was creepy. “You won't want for anything.”

“Except my freedom.” Gabriel reminded him only earning a loud chuckle from him. Crowley seemed different. He dipped himself into the water again and brought the glass with him. He offered some to Gabriel.

“ Take a sip. The ride is like nothing you have ever experienced in your life.” The ride? How could a drink give someone a ride? This was worrying. He didn't want to take a sip. He was afraid of whatever was in that drink. He was frightened by what it could do to him.

“Sir.” One of the guards entered looking concerned. Crowley sighed heavily and turned to the man.

“What?”

“Mrs. Ljos is here.”

“What?” Now he sounded angry and a bit frightened. Gabriel was confused. Where had he heard that name before? “Who the hell let her in?”

“She said she had some reports for you.”

“I didn't ask for any bloody reports.” Crowley paused as his eyes became wide.“You conspired against me.”

“Sir. No.” The guard spoke lifting his hands up in his defense. Crowley dropped the blood glass and the red oozed into the pool. Gabriel moved from it in fright as Crowley swam back over to the the potted plant. The one with the gun.

“Sir. May I remind you that that drink causes you to become a bit paranoid.” The other guard said in his partners defense.

“It's not a bloody drink.” Crowley slurred. “This is heaven in a bottle and you are just jealous of everything I have. Next thing I know, you are going to take my lovely away.”

“No, sir.”

“Well, I won't let you.” He pulled our the gun and pointed at both of them. They held their hands up both trying to persuade him otherwise. Gabriel didn't know what to do. This wasn't right. What was going on? “You both and I are the only ones who know of Gabriel. Too risky if you ask me.”

He shot three times only because one didn't drop right away after being shot. Gabriel watched as their lifeless bodies hit the floor. Crowley began muttering about the drinkable version not having any problems. It wasn't the issue. It was just as good as the other version. Gabriel had no idea what he was talking about but he said nothing. He did nothing. He just sat in the water petrified.

“Come now we have to leave.” Crowley told him as he swam over to him. Gabriel pushed away from him almost immediately.

“I'm not going anywhere with you.” He didn't want to end up the next lifeless body in this room. Crowley snarled and grabbed one of Gabriel's tentacles roughly.

“The blue eyed one is your brother, right?” He asked angrily. Gabriel had almost forgotten that he had seen Castiel before.“You can say you are the only one of your kind but don't think I'm stupid. Are you coming or not?”

He had to go with this man. He had to for his brother. Gabriel swam over to him and wrapped his tentacles around his torso. Smiling smugly, Crowley climbed out of the pool and over to the always locked door. Putting in a code, the door opened and he ran through it. Gabriel didn't even know where they were going. He didn't know what was in store for him but he knew it probably wasn't anything good.

Another poor soul crossed their path and they were killed. Then when they reached the outside, Crowley put a bullet between the eyes of another man just doing his job. Gabriel cried silently. He would be next, he was sure of it.

Crowley tossed him in the truck threatening him with the gun and telling him to behave. Gabriel just nodded mutely and looked away. Where ever they went now, it didn't matter anymore. He was never going to have a chance to see his clan again. He was never going to see Castiel's offspring. More importantly, he was never going to successfully court Sam. He was probably going to be forced to mate with this dominant despite his disgusting scent and unattractive appearance. He held himself tightly and wrapped his tentacles around himself. He had never felt so alone.

Crowley sped off towards the road not even waiting for the gate to open completely. Sparks flew around them but Gabriel just kept his eyes down cast. He had tried to escape. He had even put one of the guards in the hospital. He had just come back from that. Of course, it didn't work. He was subdue by what Crowley called a taser. Crowley apologized for using it and that was when he began to threaten him. First, he threatened to kill Dean. Then, he threatened to kill Sam. Every time, he tried to escape he made it known that with one phone call he could destroy everything.

A bright light shined into the windshield and Crowley slammed on the breaks. Gabriel was flung forward smashing into the back of the seat in front of him. It was painful but Gabriel supposed he was going to have to get use to the pain. Looking up, he saw a beat up truck blocking the road. Crowley growled and honked the horn.

“Move the bloody truck.” He shouted out his window. The door of the truck opened and Gabriel's heart stopped. In front of the car was none other than Dean. He had come to save him! Gabriel's heart filled with so much hope and he could feel the tears coming back into his eyes. This time for happier reasons.

“Make me.” Dean challenged and Crowley immediately jumped out of the car, pulling out his gun. Gabriel shook his head. No, not Dean. Dean was Castiel's mate and he knew how devastated he would be if he lost him. Quickly, he moved to the door to open it but he was too late. All he heard was a click though not a loud noise at all.

“Looks like you are out of bullets.” Dean teased as Crowley looked down at his weapon confused. Sirens sounded as Sam and Kali raced over to them. Kali was pushing some large cooler in front of her. Crowley saw them both and tried to escape. Unfortunately, for him Sam love to run. Dean would complain about that fact very often saying Sam ran every morning. If anyone could catch him it was Sam.

He tackled the man down and pinned him. Benny seemed to come out of nowhere and helped Sam hold him down. Gabriel was surprised. All these people came to save him? He felt really warm inside when he thought about how loyal friends they were. Especially when he thought about Sam defeating Crowley.

“Calvary has arrived, boys. We don't have much time” Kali spoke and opened the back door smiling. Gabriel truly loved these humans. He was lucky to have found them.

* * *

 

Dean couldn't believe everything was happening. There were apparently police sirens in the distance, Crowley on the floor now being held by Benny only (the man could handle it), some weird cooler with Kali. It was really confusing.

“Dean get Gabriel into that truck.” Sam told him as he pulled out Gabriel. Gabriel nuzzled against Sam happily. “Back is wet.”

“Best time to put this in there.” Kali pushed down the handle on the cooler and lifted it unsteadily. Dean tried to help but she refused. Something about him not wearing gloves. “It was torture pushing that thing around.”

“Benny!” Gabriel greeted as Sam moved him towards the truck. For some reason, Sam looked very unhappy about the friendliness of the two. If only he knew about Benny's darling. Maybe he wouldn't be so upset. They placed Gabriel into the truck where Gabriel immediately sunk into the passenger seat with a relieved sigh. Dean, who was still standing in an open doorway was pushed into the truck and the door closed. He turned to see Kali pulling off her gloves and stuffing them into her pocket. She could see a group of people coming towards them.

“Agent Henrikson.” She greeted a man in a suit with a smile.

“Kali. You've out done yourself.” He commented eying the others around her. “But I only asked for information. I didn't ask for you to go vigilante on us.”

“I didn't harm anyone. We were invited.” Kali smiled as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “Then, he went nuts.”

“No, you bloody weren't.” Crowley growled as an agent removed him from Benny's hold and cuffed him.

“I'm sure you found his new product.” Kali spoke up ignoring Crowley's comment. Dean figured she couldn't have people think she was lying. “It's a new kind of recreational drug but it makes you paranoid and even start hallucinating. You'll probably find it in his blood stream. I have witnessed him shooting up regularly as you know.”

“You weren't FBI.” Crowley muttered angrily. “I checked thoroughly.”

“She isn't FBI.” Agent Henrikson informed him. “She's just someone we contacted to gather information. She was supposed to just give information and stay out of our way.”

“I was invited.” Kali insisted despite the agent's suspicious stare.

“No, you weren't.” Crowley told them.

“Drugs are horrible.” Kali reasoned with a sly smile. “Sometimes makes you forget things.”

“Right.” The agent didn't have time to voice any suspicions as he had a call on his phone. Answering it, he seemed genuinely shocked by the news. “How many? All shot?”

“I had to protect him. He was mine and only I should know.” Crowley confessed without even being pressured. He sounded like he was crazy giving Kali's story more credit. “They came to take him away from me.”

“Take who?” The agent asked a little confused.

“My little water angel.” Water angel? Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He called Gabriel a water angel.

“Water angel?”

“There's a container back here but there only seemed to be a common octopus in there.” An officer informed the agent as he searched the back seat. So, that was what was in the cooler. They thought about everything hadn't they?

“That your water angel?” The agent seemed highly amused. “I doubt these people would come for an octopus.”

“No, it was half man.” Crowley tried arguing but it only made him sound more crazy. “A beautiful man. He's in the truck.”

“I got legs, chief.” Dean said swinging open the door enough to stick out one of his legs. Gabriel had crammed himself under the dash. Dean didn't know how he was able to do that but decided not to ask.

“Not him!”

“Hallucinations, right?” Dean chuckled now realizing no one will ever believe Crowley now. “Don't do drugs kids.”

“I've heard enough.” The agent sighed and shook his head. “Get him out of here.”

“You don't understand!” Crowley shouted as he was pulled away. “I'm telling the truth!”

“Yeah, Ariel and under the sea. I get it.” The agent waved him away without another thought. This was better than he thought it would be. He was sure they were going to get caught but seeing Crowley get what he deserved was really worth the drive. No cameras, no living witnesses that knew about Gabriel and nothing suspicious. Well, too suspicious. The agent still didn't seem convinced as he turned to look at Kali. “You know you broke the law as well.”

“I did not.” She insisted. Sam nodded in agreement. “Ask the guards at the front gate. I was let in.”

“Right.” The agent walked away and brought out his phone again. Dean couldn't hear a word he was saying and judging by the looks from the others, they didn't either. After a while, the agent nodded and ended his call. What was he talking about? Did they do something wrong? Did they miss something and now they were all going to get caught.

Kali had seemed the most confident of them all. She was able to lie with such a sure smile but now she was starting to seem a little worried. That didn't help with Dean's nerves. She seemed like she was the one that thought of all this. Sure, Sam was a smart kid but he doubted he thought of this rescue.

“Okay, your story checks out.” The agent said as he approached them again. Kali tried to nod as if she knew it would end that way but Dean knew better. He was glad the agent didn't. “You're free to go. But you will have to attend the court date. All of you.”

“Thank you.”

“I'm drying out.” Gabriel complained from his hiding spot.

“How did you even fit there?” Dean questioned confused. Benny walked over to the window and jingled the Impala keys at him. Dean didn't hesitate from snatching them back. His baby probably was tortured by this man. He probably played some kind of music that had no business in his car.

“I'll take him home, brother.” Benny told him as he went to open the door.

“No, drive to my house.” Sam walked over to the two and glared at Benny with suspicion. Dean didn't understand. It would be better to let Benny take him since he was already in the truck. Besides, didn't Crowley bug his house. Gabriel can't go back there. Was he even thinking? “I'll take care of him.”

“You got a problem, kid?”

“No, do you have a problem?” Sam was standing tall and puffing out his chest. He definitely had a problem with the guy. What his problem was, Dean didn't even know.

“As much as it is a turn on to see you fight over me.” Gabriel spoke up with an annoyed tone. “I'm kind of drying out.” Dean hopped out of the truck ready to reunite with his car. Benny smiled cockily and jumped into his ride.

“My truck.” He teased and closed the door on a very angry Sam. Gabriel smiled up at Benny and that seemed to make Sam even angrier. Dean tried to get his attention but Sam wouldn't stop glaring at the truck like it personally offended him. What exactly was he upset about? Gabriel was safe and apparently Benny was a friend after all. And he really needed to get back to his Impala soon. However, Sam just watched the truck leave without moving. Even when Kali tried to get his attention he just stared off. Dean realized what this was about. Sam had a thing. He actually did like that crazy little dominant. Well, there was another relationship to wonder about.

No, the only thing he should worry about is where his impala was parked and how he can get to it. He needed to get home soon because he had a promise to keep.

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Dean came home to an empty house. Of course, he came home to an empty house. Castiel was busy with his own people at the moment. He was sure Benny would show up to claim his boat and drop off Gabriel any moment now. However, he didn't know when that would be. For all he knew, Benny might show up tomorrow. For now, he took the time alone to reflect.

Castiel was no doubt living a much better life before he had known him. They had gotten too close to his clan being discovered last night and it was all entirely his fault. This home wasn't safe anymore but perhaps nowhere was. He couldn't believe Gabriel got himself caught. He couldn't believe Sam was having more of an adventure than he was. All these things were happening elsewhere while he had been sitting around with his mate being completely domestic. If anyone was going to take down a CEO turned drug lord and save a whole species from being discovered, he thought it would have been him. Sam didn't even really like adventure. He only humored Dean.

It wasn't like he wasn't grateful that Castiel wasn't wrapped in all of that. He was more than happy that his pregnant mate was very far from the action but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the same time. All his life he had dreamed of being some sort of something. Something much better than sitting around being all domestic. When did he become so domestic? Why was Sam having all the fun?

Was it really fun? Dean would have gone crazy if Castiel was in Gabriel's place. He was already worried about his mate as it was. What if something had happened to the baby? No, he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it was Castiel there. It was better that it all happened this way.

But he still couldn't stay here. He liked the place, even if it was still falling apart in some places. It was kind of growing on him the same way mold grows. It wasn't entirely pleasant but it was home. He had put so much work into this house, he was growing attached. Besides, where would he go? Down there in the darkness with Castiel's clan? Dean really didn't want to eat nothing but fish and see by the use of glow worms. That wasn't his idea of a fun time.

He could stay where Gabriel had created but then he would have to swim his way out to get to work and anything really. Where would he use the bathroom? He was pretty sure there was no toilet there. He didn't even want to think about it. A man had needs and he just wasn't going to find it all in that weird place.

He was going to be a father soon. He needed a safe place to raise his child. This was all too much for someone like him. He liked simple things. Complicated was Sam's area of expertise. He'd have to talk it over with Castiel. He really felt bad about his mate. He had been tossed around, frightened and isolated. Dean knew he was feeling isolated. He had said he was lonely and that almost broke his heart.

He was lonely even with him around. Sure, Dean had to work but he was around most of the time when he had days off, which wasn't that frequent. Perhaps, he should ask for more days off but he couldn't do that. Not when he had bills to pay. Dean sat down at the table with a sigh. What could he do to make Castiel happy again?

There was a knock at his door. It was probably Benny but then again, it might not be. It could be anyone on the other side. With everything that happened, nothing would surprise him now. Maybe Jo came looking for her phone, maybe she called the police, maybe Sam came chasing Benny, who knew? Dean was just tired. He just wanted to lie in his bed and curl up with his mate. With another large sigh, Dean willed himself out of the chair and slowly walked to the door.

“Hey, brother.” Benny greeted immediately once the door was opened. Dean sighed in relief. It was good to see someone who wasn't a danger to his mate and his kind. If Gabriel trusted this guy, so did Dean. However, he couldn't see Gabriel anywhere. Noticing his confused expression, Benny smiled reassuringly. “Gabriel's in the water and I just came to return this.”

Benny handed him Sam's cell phone. Well, it was Dean's now but he could never start thinking of it like that. His cellphone was still broken sitting on Castiel's neck. He wondered if he was showing it off to the other breeders in his clan. He wondered if they were amazed or confused. Probably, a little of both.

Dean felt his pocket and remembered Jo's phone. He was surprised she didn't show up with the authorities. Perhaps, she was waiting for her moment. Or maybe, she was being smart and waiting to know more details. Dean really didn't know. He had only known Jo for some months and though he talked to her frequently, he didn't really know what she would do.

“You can give this back to Jo seeing you and her got a thing.” Dean pulled out Jo's phone and handed it to Benny. It would be better if someone she trusted gave her the phone. Maybe then he wouldn't have to get a visit from the police. Benny took the phone but seemed a bit confused.

“A thing?”

“That whole darling thing.” There was no way Benny could deny it. It was the first thing he said when he picked up the phone. Dean heard it loud and clear.

“I call you brother.” Benny informed him with an unamused look. “Are you my brother?”

“You aren't dating.” Who calls a friend darling? Southerners. Dean was too busy thinking of who he'd call darling that he conveniently forgot Benny's deep southern roots.

“Look sugar.” Benny spoke again giving him a new nickname to prove his point. “I call a lot of people different names.”

“I thought she finally found someone.” Dean shook his head with a chuckle. He really had thought the two were a couple especially with the way Benny changed the subject. Since he met Castiel, he had been getting into more misunderstandings than he can count.

“She got problem with men or something?” That was a really good question. Dean didn't know how to respond. He had never seen Jo with anyone now that he thought about it. She did try to date him though so she couldn't be against men. She, also, seemed mesmerized by Balthazar. Lady had strange tastes. But he had never even heard of her having a boyfriend. Maybe she kept going after guys she couldn't be with or something. It wasn't his problem. He shouldn't be thinking so deeply about his employer's love life.

“Hell if I know.” He replied honestly with a shrug. Benny's face showed all sorts of emotions. Dean couldn't figure out what he was thinking so deeply about.

“Look. About me.” Benny started looking ashamed for some reason. What did he have to be ashamed about? It was Dean that misunderstood. Suddenly, the playful mood was diminished completely. Benny smiled sadly. “I wouldn't be any good to anyone. You don't know me, Dean. I've done things.”

“Like what?” Dean had done some crappy things too. Things his brother didn't even know about. He had taken a bunch of different jobs just to pay for his gas and motel rooms. Some of them, he didn't agree with. Sam knew he had brushes with the law. Hell, half the town they grew up in was convinced he'd be a serial killer one day. He was glad to say he never killed anyone but he had some crappy jobs and some not so legal activities he had done in those other towns.

“The type of stuff that keeps you up at night.” Benny informed him and Dean just looked down. Even his crappiest job didn't keep him up at night. Sure, he may have stole or helped some punks get even but nothing that really big. Nothing that would ruin a good night's sleep. What did Benny do? Did he kill a man? Was he standing in front of a killer right now. Dean wondered if he should shut the door but Benny sighed and spoke again. “I miss her though.”

“Jo?” He saw her everyday. How the hell could he miss someone like that? Unless, he was crushing really hard. Poor Benny.

“The sea.” Oh. OH. Dean still didn't get it. He guessed what ever southern state he came from must have had a nice beach. Maybe Benny lived on the beach and that was where he killed a man. No, Benny doesn't seem like the type. He shouldn't go jumping to conclusions before he got all the facts. That's what made him think Benny and Jo were dating which they weren't but now that he thought about it, they would make a cute couple. Even if Benny was way older than her. How old was he anyway?

Benny didn't say much after wards, just wished him well. He only came by to get his boat anyway. Dean didn't care if he stayed. People came and go so frequently in his life. He just thought he'd at least stay and chat a bit. It wasn't like he could do anything else in his house. He had no books unless one counted the baby books he bought. He didn't have the means to watch television or have a proper working radio. He still hadn't gotten internet in his house. How was he supposed to raise a child when he hadn't finished making this house liveable?

He had time at least. Castiel wasn't due for a few more months. He could get everything he needed in here. The baby's room was practically finished and he had a wonderful idea of how to keep the baby wet but not have it drown. All he need was a harness, a plastic container and some wood. Dean pressed his lips together. Might not be very comfortable if he does it that way. He'd have to draw up some plans.

Dean sat in his house alone for a while. If Gabriel was placed back into the lake, where was he? He sighed heavily. He'd have to go back and get Castiel from the clan. He doubted they knew what was going on. He never told them a time to come back. It was too risky at the time. He still had the diving gear. He wondered if there was enough oxygen. How would he know how much he had left?

There was some movement in the water and suddenly a webbed hand reached out from the hole in the kitchen. Dean noticed the hand was gripping the floor tightly but no one was popping up. Quickly, Dean grabbed the hand and pulled. Castiel was breathing heavy as if he had used up all his strength. He probably had.

There was an extra set of hands pushing him up. Dean didn't even look to see who was beneath him and just focused on his mate. As he pulled him up, Dean fell backwards and his mate ended up on top of him. He hoped that didn't bother the baby but it seemed Castiel remained unharmed. Castiel smiled and touched his face as if he had been gone for years and not just a day and a half. Dean kissed him softly smiling as Castiel returned the kiss eagerly. They laid that way for a moment, sharing little kisses and holding one another.

Then, Castiel pulled away with a small smile. Dean didn't know why he stopped. Usually, he couldn't get his mate to even think about stopping. Unless, he was moody but there was nothing moody about that smile. Castiel peered behind him over at Gabriel, who seemed to be watching them.

“Oh, don't mind me.” He told them with a little smirk. “By all means, continue.”

There was no way Dean was going to put on a show for him. He didn't care if he was Castiel's brother, watching people that intently was creepy. Part of him was glad the whole fiasco with Crowley hadn't changed the guy much. He was just as annoying as he remembered.

“Hey, you and Benny.” Dean spoke as Castiel slid over to his brother. He seemed to be inspecting his tentacles for some reason. “How did you guys meet anyway?”

“He was looking for something someone left for him.” Gabriel turned his tentacles over so that Castiel could better inspect them.“Shiny, sparkling rocks. Maybe white maybe clear. A whole box full of them.”

Shiny, sparkling rocks? Did he mean diamonds? No wonder Benny had all that money. If he found a whole box of diamonds, he'd be set for life. So, why did he even bother at the Roadhouse? Was he that bored? Where did his friend or whoever left them even get those diamonds? Was he some sort of jewel thief?

No, there were more important questions to ask like why he hadn't heard of Benny before Gabriel went missing. Why did Gabriel even befriend the guy? If he remembered correctly, this was the same creature that tried to kill him when they first met. The same creature that swore up and down humans were no good.

“I thought you were cautious around humans.” Dean told him a little upset that he had to be treated so badly when any other human, he was practically singing kumbaya with. “I thought Kali was your only human friend before us.”

“She was.” Gabriel seemed confused as if he didn't know why Dean was asking such a question. “Benny isn't human.”

The further he fell down this rabbit hole the crazier it got. Dean was done. He wanted adventure, he asked for it but this was too much. No one could be trusted, there were evil drug lords, there was octopus creature things, he's mated to one and, oh yes, turns out the cook at his job and recent addition to this madness wasn't even human! He just wanted to know where the exit on this crazy train was because he was pretty certain he had enough excitement to last a life time. Life goal achieved now, let's get back to normalcy. Or some sort of semblance of normalcy since he was going to have an octopus family.

What the hell was Benny? He didn't seem to be different from anyone else. He could be a werewolf. He never saw the man touch silver and he had heard some howling on the full moon. He was also hairy enough, he supposed. Couldn't be a vampire, he saw him in the sunlight and nothing happened. Unless, he was like a Twilight vampire. Did he sparkle?

“He comes from the sea. Humans come from land.” That's right! He said he missed the sea. So, what did that make him? He didn't have webbed hands. He didn't have a tail, at least, not one on land. Siren? Benny? A siren? That was probably the most ridiculous thing ever. He was definitely not hot enough for siren material. But that would be the perfect disguise wouldn't it? Could be a mermaid or a merman.

“What is he then?” Dean couldn't take it any longer. He had to know what kind of creature he was dealing with. “A mermaid? Is this like Splash?”

“No, silly.” Gabriel chuckled and shook his head like Dean should know what Benny was. “He's a pirate.”

Gabriel doesn't know pirates are human. Dean had to step back a moment and just let that sink in. Gabriel, with all his knowledge, doesn't understand the concept of pirates. Did he not see a pirate movie in all his television viewing? Were pirates not mentioned because he's pretty sure it would be a subject that would come up on TV. They do call pirates men of the sea but that didn't mean they really were from the sea.

“Pirates are still-” Dean stopped himself. He'd figure out on his own, he was sure. Besides, it's not like he was going to meet a bunch of pirates out here. “Never mind.”

Wait, Benny's a pirate. Everything made sense all of a sudden. Why he was perfectly fine stealing his car, why he was so calm during the Crowley situation and the diamonds. Dean's eyes widened with realization. He probably did kill a man! He was working with an ex pirate that probably has done more bad in a day than he had done in his life. When you are a child, pirates sound awesome but the real life versions are terrifying. Then there's Benny, who didn't seem terrifying until now.

“Gabriel, here.” Castiel had some chocolate in his hands as he slid up to his brother offering them. He was completely oblivious to Dean's worrying. “You eat this, okay?”

“Hey, I'm not one to say no to candy.” Gabriel grabbed the chocolate from Castiel's hand and smiled. Smiling back, Castiel slid behind his brother and seemed to look through his hair. Dean looked over at the two confused. What the hell was he doing and why did Gabriel act like it was a normal thing? “Your English has gotten better.”

“I talk good.” Castiel was quite pleased with himself as he began to inspect Gabriel's neck. Gabriel just dipped his head side to side to give his brother better access. Dean's worrying was forgotten. There was an entirely new thing to worry about.

“You certainly do.” Gabriel lifted one arm as Castiel searched up and down it and even under it. What was he even looking for? This wasn't something he would do to his brother that was sure. In fact, Dean shifted uncomfortably, the whole exchange was starting to make him feel a bit neglected. Your mate comes back from danger, it is easy to assume you'd be all over him and not your brother.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean watched as Castiel turned to look at him. The creature didn't move from his brother's side though as he was offering more candy. Dean was pretty sure after Castiel was done doing whatever he was doing, they'd have no candy left. “Come here.”

“Not yet.” Castiel slid over to the refrigerator and began looking through it. Dean was a little disappointed that he hadn't dropped everything and gave him some attention. He supposed this was how Castiel felt when he was busy working on the house and stuff. However, it didn't make him feel any less neglected. Usually, Castiel would be sitting close to Dean just pressing in lovingly. He'd be the center of his whole world and Dean hadn't realized when he had gotten use to that. He, also, hadn't realized when he came to crave that innocent touch. “Here, Gabriel. Drink this.”

Castiel took one of Dean's soda cans and gave it to his brother while pushing on his shoulder. Gabriel took the can slowly as he began to lie on his side. Apparently, Castiel was going to continue his weird inspection. Was every inch of Gabriel's body going to be looked at? Dean couldn't imagine doing that to Sam. That was just sick.

“Oh, thanks.” Gabriel looked at the can as Castiel inspected his back. He couldn't drink it yet because apparently, he had to flip to his other side so that Castiel would be content. Was this something their kind does a lot? Dean had never seen Castiel do something like this before.

Dean tried getting his attention but he wouldn't look over. He was far too into searching his brother's body. He even looked in places Dean was certain he wouldn't even go near on Sam but Gabriel kept his cool. He didn't even seem all that violated when Castiel peered under the tentacles. Somewhere along his search, Castiel either found whatever he was looking for or didn't find it. Dean didn't know. All he knew was he was all smiles and patted Gabriel on the shoulder. Gabriel nodded talking to his brother in their language and went to drink his soda. Dean just sat there completely confused.

“I'm here too you know.” He muttered and it probably came out more whiny than he had anticipated.

“Oh.” Castiel chuckled and slid back to the refrigerator. He fished out another can of soda and went to present it to him.“Here, Dean. Dr-”

Suddenly, he stopped and dropped the soda. He looked shocked and worried. Clutching his lower stomach with a whimper, his face twisted into a pained expression. No, it couldn't be. There was no way it could be.

“What's wrong?” Dean could hear his voice trembling as he looked at Castiel curling up in pain. “He can't be giving birth. It's too soon.”

“I don't know.” Gabriel told him honestly and began investigating Castiel's stomach. He tried prying Castiel's hands away from his stomach but he couldn't. Castiel was scared and in pain. There was no way he was going to let go of his stomach even if Gabriel was just trying to find what was wrong.

“Is something wrong with the baby?” Dean didn't want to even think about it. He had painted the baby's room, bought all its toys and books. He genuinely found himself feeling a little excited to meet his child. Could this be a problem? There was no hospital they could turn to. There was nowhere they could go if there was complications or if this was something entirely different from birth. Castiel was too early, right? So, it could be something wrong. Dean looked utterly terrified. “Is he- Could he be-”

“Don't finish that sentence.” Gabriel growled seeming to know what Dean feared. Perhaps, he feared it too. If that was the case, they needed help.

“I'll call Karen.” Dean looked around for the phone. He had just got it back from Benny earlier. Where did he put it? Why did he have to lose something so important? Reaching into his pocket, he found the phone and sighed half in relief half in disappointment of his own stupidity. “Just hold on.”

It was a good thing he had her on speed dial. Unfortunately, she wasn't very speedy picking up. Dean tapped his foot in impatience. She had to pick up. She just had to. Castiel needed her. He needed a doctor or something. It was so frustrating being so helpless. He could hear his mate whimpering and it just made him feel so frightened.

“Hello?” It was a miracle Karen picked up.

“Mom, Castiel's hurt. He's clutching his stomach and he seems like he's in labor but it's too soon.” Dean told her all in one breath. Karen took a moment to respond. It was just a moment but Dean felt that it was way too long. He was about to speak again to see if she understood when she spoke up.

“Well, I'm not a doctor but labor varies and Castiel is a different species.” That is true. Castiel was a very different species. So, what if their pregnancy was shorter. However, Gabriel seemed concerned as well. Wouldn't Gabriel know? “How many months has it been?”

“I don't know. Um.” Dean didn't remember the exact date Castiel got pregnant. He couldn't remember what he ate on his way back.“Six? Seven?”

“You didn't mark a calender?”

“I mated an octopus man, do you really think I think things through?” He knew he'd feel bad for snapping at his foster mother. She was only trying to help and she was such a kind woman. But Castiel's life could be on the balance and she was concerned about his organizational skills. Well, she had a point. If he knew the exact time he was pregnant, he could pin point how early this really was. He knew the general time and it was around six or seven months.

“He has a point, mom.” Lizzie's voice sounded in the background. Was he on speaker phone? How many people were hearing him freak out? It didn't matter. What mattered was Castiel and the baby.

“Well, calm down, Dean.”

“Calm down?” How could she just say that so easily? She wasn't the one standing there having to see their mate in agony. “I don't know what to do.”

“I guess we just wait for the little fellow to pop out.” Gabriel reached out and grabbed his brother's hand. He lead him towards the hole in the floor.“Come on, Castiel.”

“What are you doing?”

“We birth underwater.” He stated simply and continued to pull his brother towards the opening.

“Wait, what?” He had never heard of anyone birthing a child under water. He couldn't even imagine it. “No, the baby can't breath underwater.”

“We always birth underwater.” Gabriel argued looking confused by Dean's worry. He seemed to not understand why anyone would think it was dangerous. If Dean was thinking passed his worry, he would have understood. It would make sense with their species. There wasn't many place to birth a child where they reside. They live their lives in the water and that is where they are born. “Baby will be fine underwater for the the first time.”

“Not in the lake.” Dean knew he couldn't stop him and the more he thought about it, the more he understood. However, he couldn't have his child be born in the same water that had god knows what in it. Sure, he swims in it just fine but he's an adult. Babies were more susceptible to diseases. It made sense to him. “The tub.”

Gabriel went to move Castiel towards the other direction when Castiel pulled his hand back. At first, Gabriel didn't seem to understand what his brother was doing. Castiel shook his head and refused to go with him. He took his other hand off his stomach and smiled. Dean was confused. Wasn't he in pain? What did he have to smile about?

“I fine.”

“Wait, no. You were in pain.” Dean informed him as Gabriel nodded. They both witnessed it. Something had been definitely wrong. Castiel shrugged a little confused about himself. But nonetheless smiled.

“I fine now.” He told him happily as if nothing had happened.

“What?” Even Gabriel was confused. He was in pain a few moments ago. Horrible pain. Enough to make him whimper. There was no way that that pain had simply vanished. That didn't happen, right?

“Oh!” Karen sounded very peppy. “Right. False alarm. Why didn't I think of that?”

“False alarm?”

“Yeah, I got them a couple of times too around the end of my pregnancy with Lizzie, remember?” He didn't remember that at all. He barely remembered the pregnancy as it was. He was young and really wasn't paying that much attention to his pregnant foster mother. He had more important things to consider like video games and what was going on with Sam. Sam was his top priority at the time.

“You did?”

“Remember when Bobby and I went to the hospital and came back saying everything was alright?”

“Yeah. But... I didn't even know why you went.” He was being honest. He kind of remembered it but since everything was fine, he didn't put much importance to it. He didn't even know they had left until he went down stairs and they were gone. It wasn't that Dean didn't care for his foster parents, he just had a habit of distancing himself. He was still new to them despite the years shared. He still feared they would kick him out if he depended on them too much. So, he kept his distance and missed out on understanding false alarms.

“Kids.” She sighed and Dean could practically see her shake her head like she always did with that comment. “Yes, they are called Braxton Hicks contractions. They are completely normal.” Normal? Being in excruciating pain is normal for her? That didn't look normal. At least, it was over now and his mate was safe. “They may happen more frequently the closer to the due date.”

“You mean him scaring me is going to be on a regular basis?” He didn't know if he could take another scare like that.

“Well, now you know.”

“How do I know if it is real?” It would be very inconvenient if he ignored the actual labor when it occurred because he thought it was another false alarm. That could end up being very harmful to his mate.

“Um. You know I don't remember.” She responded causing him to roll his eyes. That was very helpful. “I think if it is really strong, it'll feel different like it starts from your back and then to the front I remember that, oh, and he starts dilating?”

“Dilating? Like his um. Getting wider?” He couldn't say his vagina. Was it even a vagina? There was some things you couldn't say to your parents regardless of what you called them. Dean looked over at Castiel and was shocked to see Gabriel spreading his brother's tentacles. He was looking down at Castiel's private area with a pensive look. “What are you doing?”

“I'm checking.”

“Leave him alone.” Dean growled. He didn't understand why they were so invasive with each other. That was definitely something you don't do with your brother. That was just sick. He needed to keep his hands to himself.

“Is there anything else you need?” Karen's voice hinted some concern. “Is something happening?”

“No, Gabriel's just being himself.”

“Oh, Sam asked about him.” It was a strange change of subject. Of course, Sam was asking about him. The guy practically attacked Benny for offering to give Gabriel a ride. He saw the puffed up chest. He knew the signs. Sam was just seconds away from a physical altercation. “He'll be happy to know he got back just fine.” There was some noise on the other end and muffled voices. They didn't sound like friendly, happy voices. Something was happening. “I have to go.”

“Wait, I have more-” He heard the click of the phone as she hung up on him. “Questions.”

Castiel resumed his soda duty. He picked up the can from the ground and moved towards Dean with it. He urged him to drink it but Dean knew better. That can was dropped and he wasn't going to have it splash up into his face. He took it happily though. Maybe enough time had passed and it wasn't so bad. Still, he wouldn't risk it just yet.

“You're fine now?” He couldn't believe that one minute Castiel was moaning and groaning and the next smiling. Castiel nodded happily. “Don't do that again.”

“I try not do that again.”

It was getting late and Dean decided they have had enough excitement for one day. It was time to turn in for the night. Gabriel looked a little unhappy that he still couldn't stay in the baby's room. However, he complained substantially less than before he was kidnapped. Maybe because he was taken, he learned that being here wasn't so bad.

Dean stripped his pants off and took off his shirt so that only his undershirt and boxer briefs remained. Castiel watched him intently with worried eyes. He had felt pretty neglected earlier when Castiel was inspecting Gabriel. Sure, Gabriel was held against his will by a CEO turned drug lord but he went dangers too. He almost got T-boned by said drug lord. Okay, so maybe Gabriel deserved the attention more but that didn't change the fact that Castiel was his mate. He should probably ask about that thing Castiel was doing to Gabriel. However, how did he bring up something like that? Why were they even being so close to each other like that? Was that normal for them?

“Dean, you hurt?” Castiel's eyes roamed over his form but held no hunger. It was like he was looking for something. It was the same look he had with Gabriel. Was he looking for injuries?

“Nah, I'm good.”

“I look.” Castiel patted the bed next to him. Dean was hesitant. He wanted to look at Dean's body now and not in a sexy way.

“Cas.” Dean didn't know what to say. He really didn't like the idea of Castiel just looking at his body that intensely. Especially since all this domesticness had made him a little soft in the middle. He wasn't sure he wanted Castiel poking around there. However, Castiel was determined as ever.

“I look.”

“Fine, but I'm alright.” Dean laid down and Castiel took no time to begin mapping out his body. He ran his fingers through his hair, ran his hands down his chest, lifted his arms and began inspecting his legs. Dean turned to the side to allow him to check his back and side. Castiel said nothing and just kept looking.

He kept touching too. Those cool, slightly damp hands traced down his side. This was supposed to be the same thing he did to Gabriel but it felt more intimate. He found himself anticipating the touch and reacting quite favorably towards it. It was a little uncomfortable but he was hoping Castiel wouldn't notice.

He wasn't doing this for any erotic reason. Castiel was just genuinely checking him for injuries. He supposed this was something his kind did a lot. They probably had much different personal boundaries that humans. That would make sense in a way he supposed. Castiel turned him back on his back again and there was no way he could hide his arousal. However, his mate gave it the same clinical look he was giving the rest of his body.

“Sorry, your inspection was a little-” Before Dean could utter another word, Castiel pulled down his boxer briefs and leaned forward. He gave Dean a tentative lick before taking him into his mouth. Dean didn't even know what to say. Castiel didn't even really hesitate and his mouth was so hot and perfect being stretched by him. He tangled his fingers into Castiel's thick locks.

Castiel sped up and took Dean completely. There was literally no questions or words spoken, just the best blow job Dean had ever received. Webbed fingers gripped the base as Castiel dragged his mouth up towards the head.

“Cas, wait, I'm going to-” Maybe it was because they hadn't done this in a while or that Castiel's skill had elicit such a response, but Dean came hard without the ability to control himself. Castiel pulled off with a smug smile.

“All better.”

“Come here, you.” Dean couldn't stand it any longer. As Castiel's pregnancy progressed they had less time to have these moments together. Castiel was always so tired and Dean didn't want to make it any worse. But he started this and he would be damned if he didn't finish this.

He pulled Castiel flush against him. He could feel his erection poking against his thigh as he kissed his mate deeply. Castiel drank up the attention happily pressing himself against Dean as if they could get any closer. He could almost feel Castiel's pout against his lips as he realized his belly wouldn't let him come any closer. He was trying to move against him to gain some friction. Dean could help with that.

He reached down and grabbed hold of Castiel with one of his hands as the other gripped onto his neck holding him there. Castiel immediately responded to his touch kissing more desperately. Dean began stroking him at a fast pace not even bothering to work up the pace. Castiel moaned as he pulled away from Dean's mouth and decided to give his neck some attention.

Dean groaned as Castiel began sucking on his neck. His neck was definitely a weak spot and Castiel knew it. He knew exactly how to use that mouth of his. Dean didn't know what came over him but he found himself tugging on Castiel's hair to bring his face back up. He assaulted his lips with his own as he gripped him harder with the other hand. Castiel was very vocal against his lips. He began thrusting with Dean's fist trying desperately to find release. It didn't take long for Castiel to come to completion.

“Good Dean.” He kissed Dean softly and laid down beside him. Dean laid back and sighed contently. He really needed to teach him something else to say rather than 'Good Dean'. Even though the phrase was growing on him. He looked over at his mate and noticed Castiel's eyes growing heavy and he could barely keep them open. It was time to rest. Both of them deserved a good night sleep.

“All better now.”

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Jo was suspicious and Dean knew it every time he entered a room. She wasn't very subtle with her focused stare at him. He could see those wheels turning in her head but he didn't know what conclusions she was coming up to. Benny was, also, overly friendly. He waved when he saw Dean and always tried to strike up conversation. He looked and acted like a big teddy bear but Dean knew the truth. Benny was a pirate or an ex pirate. It didn't matter if it was recent or in the past, that was intimidating as all hell and a little cool. How many people can say they are friends with a pirate?

He figured it was best to avoid the two when he could. It was easy to avoid Jo, even though they both worked behind the bar at any given time, because she never tried to chase after him or finish what she wanted to say before he suddenly had something to do. No, she was completely fine staring at him from a distance with a look that clearly said “I'm on to you.” Benny was much more difficult to just casually walk away from. He was the cook and for the most part he stayed in the back, thankfully. However, when he had free time, he came up and started talking to him. This was usually when they were about to close and there weren't enough tables to use the excuse that he was busy. No, Benny had him trapped in friendly conversation. No matter how friendly the conversation went, Dean couldn't think past the idea that Benny might have killed a man before.

Benny didn't seem to notice his discomfort. He talked about patrons and weird dishes he had been ask to make. He talked about what little family he had left and about television shows. Once in a while, they would talk about Gabriel and Castiel but Benny kept that to a very minimum. He didn't even bring it up until Jo was out of earshot. Basically, he just talked about normal everyday things as if he hadn't sailed the seven seas. He was a nice guy. Maybe he was just the ship cook after all. Yeah, Dean was having a hard time seeing Benny as a killer.

Jo tallied up their earnings that night and had Dean claim a good amount of his tips. They didn't claim it all because of taxes. There was no way Dean was going to pay taxes on all his tips. No, he was going to pocket the rest and the government can be none the wiser. Tips were the best part of the job. It made up for crappy pay.

As she got everything done, she kept peering over at Dean like she had something to say but refused to say it. Dean didn't try and ask what she wanted. After all, the less she knew the better. Though, he had to admit it was suspicious for two coworkers to have something so important they couldn't explain completely. She couldn't fire them, though Dean was sure if she had more employees, she probably would, but she didn't seem to trust either of them the same way. Well, mostly Dean. It seemed like she talked to Benny normally but seeing that Benny and her have little interaction, he didn't really dwell on it much.

“I thought we were friends but now I see that I know nothing about you.” She said suddenly as she handed him his tips. “It's a little unnerving.”

Dean didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say. He really didn't think she would take it so personally. Everyone has their secrets and although she was someone to talk to, she wasn't someone he would say was close to him. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to her from the beginning. He should have gave her some bullshit reason that he was fixing Benny's truck or something. Then, she probably would have called the cops. Also, he needed her phone at the time. He couldn't see how he would have been able to convince her nothing was up.

“Me? What about Benny?” Benny was the one that stole his car in the first place and was a freaking ex pirate. Of course, he doubted that Jo would know that. Pirate wasn't exactly what one put on a resume.

“Benny is boring.” Jo told him with a shrug and Dean just couldn't believe how clueless she was. Benny was anything but boring. Then again, if Gabriel hadn't told him, he probably wouldn't have realized it either. The man acted like a sweet, southern gentleman. There was no murderous glint in his eyes or anything one would point out as being something only pirates did. Dean still had a hard time believing Benny was a true pirate.“You have something interesting going on.”

“Did you forget Benny stole my car?” Dean gave her a pointed look but she seemed completely unfazed by what he said.

“I can't see him doing that.” She shrugged and shook her head. Dean didn't think he had it in him either but then he got home and saw Baby missing. It was the quiet ones you always had to watch.

“Well, he did.” Dean figured it probably wasn't the first thing that Benny had stolen. Pirates were known for their thievery among other things.“I'm sure if you ask him, he'll own up to it.”

“Right.” Jo still didn't look convinced. Dean didn't know what else to say to make her see that Benny wasn't all he seemed. He wasn't out to destroy Benny's image. He just didn't like having fingers only pointed at him. Benny better share this blame or he was going to be rather angry. Jo watched as he took off his half apron and sighed.“You keep hiding stuff from me.”

“I have to go.” Dean didn't need this conversation to continue. Besides, he had people waiting for him at home. Jo sighed loudly again.

“Sure, just go.” He felt bad. He really did but this was the way it had to be. He had to make sure his family was protected. If that meant that Jo would never know the truth and end up hating him for it, so be it.

He didn't hurry home but he definitely didn't take his time either. The police never try to regulate traffic near his home anyway. So, he may have been speeding but there was no real reason for him to speed. He wasn't worried about Castiel because Gabriel hadn't called him and told him anything to worry about. Also, he knew Gabriel would protect Castiel with his life. There was really nothing to worry about now that Crowley was locked up. After his trial, may he be locked up forever.

Jo had held him up a bit. It wasn't long but Castiel had gotten accustom to keeping his eye on the clock. He would brighten up every time Dean came earlier and pout whenever he was late. So, maybe there was a reason for his speeding. As cute as it was, Dean didn't like seeing the pout. He liked it less now that he knew Castiel was getting pains. Fake labor pains or not, they were still very painful if Castiel's expressions were anything to go by. He wanted him to be as happy as he could be to sort of balance it all out.

When he entered the house and tossed his keys onto the box he had designated as an end table, he saw Gabriel sitting in his new little pool with one of the baby's books. He seemed very perplexed by it and was staring at the pictures very hard. Dean wondered if Gabriel could even read the words in the book. He knew Sam was trying to help him understand English writing and reading but how far along was he. Did he even know what Spot was doing on that page? Well, besides what the pictures showed. Dean decided to ignore whatever he was doing and just greet him.

“Hey, Gabe. Everything great?”

“Two false alarms and Castiel is moping in your room.” Gabriel informed him as he flipped a page. Castiel was moping?

“Why?” He looked around for something to tell him the time. He couldn't have been that late.

“I don't know.” Gabriel told him not looking up from his riveting book about Spot. “I don't understand what is going through his mind.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean moved towards his room. It was great having Gabriel back. It really was. Someone could now stay with Castiel and he wouldn't be so lonely. Gabriel could help protect Castiel since Dean was pretty sure Castiel could handle himself if he had to. Also, he knew enough English to be able to communicate with others if the situation arises to that. However, he was such an ass sometimes. He would think someone as protective as Gabriel would know why his brother was moping.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean asked as he opened the door. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes. Something was moving across the floor faster than he would think a very pregnant creature could move.

“Dean.” Castiel practically sang with bright, happy eyes. He moved closer as if Dean had been gone for months rather than a few hours. However, he recoiled immediately once he breathed Dean in.“You stink.”

“I just got off of work, nothing but beer, sweaty dudes and chicks with too much perfume.” Dean sniffed himself a bit to be sure. It wasn't that bad. He knows that Castiel's kind have more sensitive noses but there is no way he smelled so bad he had to get away.

“You stink.” Castiel almost growled as he narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, I'll go shower.” Dean tossed off his shirt and looked around to find his towel. Castiel didn't even go near him. He just stared at him angrily like he had betrayed him some how. He didn't know he was so sensitive to his smell. He never acted like this before.“Jeez. I'm sorry my smell offends you.”

“Who?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and scanned his body. Dean saw as his eyes traveled along his torso looking for something. What was he looking for?

“Who?”

“You stink.” Dean's eyes widened when he realized what Castiel was saying. It wasn't because he smelt bad. It was because he smelled like someone else. That's not possible, no one was close enough to put their scent on him.

Then he remembered there was a table with those girls passing through. They were college age girls all giggly and couldn't hold their alcohol at all. Well, they at least pretended that in order to get a few handfuls of his backside. They kept flirting with him and even if he wasn't taken, they all reminded him of Lizzie. A more forward and ridiculously flirty Lizzie. Dean didn't even want to think of Lizzie like that but they all talked kind of like her, wore clothes like her and probably liked that same lame boy band she liked. Yeah, there was no way they would have ever turned his head their way.

At one point, the girls got too forward and pulled him into their booth. The giggled to each other and he politely removed himself from them. The girls kept teasing each other for what had happened and apologized. Well, they said that some of them were too drunk and the apology didn't seem all that sincere. It didn't matter. They were the customers after all. When they left their numbers on napkins, he made sure when he bussed the tables to toss them out with everything else.

“Oh, some table of some chicks got a little handsy but nothing happened. I was faithful. I promise.”

“You stink.”

“Okay, I'll wash it off but really nothing happened.” He really hoped that Castiel didn't think he would run off with some girls even though they were mated. He may have had a lot of one night stands in the past but he never was in a relationship with more than one girl. Sure in high school, he kissed one girl and the next day he was kissing another but they were never in a relationship. He never said he was their boyfriend. They made that part up on their own. When he was with Lisa, it was just him in Lisa. Dean wasn't a cheater and he wasn't going to start any time soon.

He spent longer in the shower than necessary. He was just thinking about what to tell Castiel if he didn't believe him and making sure the scent was completely gone. Halfway through the bath he wondered why he cared so much. Sure, he didn't want to see Castiel upset but shouldn't he trust him? Why couldn't Castiel just trust what he said? Dean didn't even know if Castiel didn't trust him. Perhaps, he was just worrying too much.

After he showered, he realized he hadn't brought a change of clothing with him. Gabriel was probably still engrossed in Spot's adventures. He probably wouldn't notice Dean if he hurried to his room. Taking in a deep breath, Dean raced to his door and entered without incident. Castiel was lying back on his bed looking at his necklace.

“Hey.” Dean greeted and walked over towards him. Castiel sniffed the air and hummed in approval.

“You no stink no more.”

“Yeah, happy?” A tentacle reached out and tugged on the towel. Dean smiled. He'd take that as a yes.

Dean knelt onto his bed and crawled over Castiel, as the creature tossed the towel away with his tentacles. He had a really tense work day, this was exactly what he needed. Making sure not to put any pressure on Castiel's stomach, Dean dipped down and captured his lips. He didn't want to hurt the baby, so, he wasn't going to actual penetrate Castiel. Instead, he was quite content with whatever Castiel did with his tentacles.

They were some sort of magic, touching him in all the right places. They slid around him and worked him as he kissed all over Castiel's form. He made sure not to put too much pressure on Castiel's sore chest. He had already been squirted once in the eye by milk, he didn't need a repeat performance. He was occupied with Castiel's mouth once again when he felt it.

At first, he thought it was just a mistake. Castiel had a lot of tentacles, he couldn't be held accountable for what they brush against. Besides, he had a habit of rubbing him all over with them and clinging on to him. However, he had never pushed one between his cheeks before. Dean disregarded it at first until he felt the damp tentacle push further and touch around a part of him that he hadn't thought of Castiel touching before this. Sure, in the beginning he had thought about it but after their multiple sexual encounters, he just figured Castiel would always receive and not look to give.

The tentacle would be way too big anyway and they would need lube. Dean didn't even want to think about it because the whole thought was freaking him out. Was this what Castiel wanted? Did he want to be the one to do him? He never thought Castiel would want that at any time. He was a breeder not a dominant. He pulled back and he felt Castiel's hold on him loosen. Those big blue eyes just looked at him with so much confusion and worry.

“Cas, I-” Dean didn't even know what to say. He couldn't do this. Where Castiel wanted to go no one has been there before and Dean was pretty sure he wanted it to remain that way. “I got to go.”

He chickened out. He completely chickened out and he knew it. He grabbed his pants and hastily put them on. Castiel sat upright and tried reaching out to him. Dean knew he couldn't stay. He wasn't really thinking at all. He was just freaking out.

He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Placing his palms on the cold sink, Dean tried to get a grip on himself. Castiel was his mate. He just wanted a change of pace. Dean didn't want a change in pace. He turned on the water and splashed his face a bit. He could do this. He would just tell Castiel that he didn't want to go that route. He'd be disappointed.

“Dean?” There was a soft knock at the door. Castiel sounded a little scared. He couldn't blame him seeing as he did just run off for what the creature could perceive as no reason. “I'm sorry.”

“I'll be out soon.” Dean felt horrible for what he had done. He should have said something before he ran off. Castiel sounded scared but also, a little hurt. He was probably pouting out there and it was all his fault.

“Cas, I'm-” He opened the door but Castiel was no where to be found. Gabriel said nothing as if the whole situation didn't just occur where he could see it. Dean sighed and entered his room. Castiel was on the bed looking down at his stomach. Did he think that Dean didn't like his stomach? It wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. “Lay back.”

The least he could do is give Castiel some pleasure. He had been wanting to do something with him all night. He wasn't against being with Castiel or pleasuring him. He just wasn't going for whatever Castiel was going for. Thankfully, he no longer placed his tentacles anywhere near Dean's backside. Unfortunately, he, also, didn't touch Dean at all. He looked at Dean like he was his whole world but did nothing but moan his name. He didn't touch Dean at all and the whole exchange left him unsatisfied.

They didn't talk about it after wards. When the morning came, Castiel busied himself with something. No one said a thing about what happened that night. Gabriel didn't even seem to realize what happened last night. However, Dean liked it this way. He didn't want to talk about why he freaked out. He didn't want to have to explain how he was scared of being penetrated. And even if he was open to such a thing, he wasn't prepared for Castiel's thick tentacle to go worming where no tentacle has gone before. He just want to forget about the whole thing and have Castiel forget about it too.

Well, the situation would be even better if Castiel would even look at him. He seemed so distant and didn't say a word at all. He just look like he was thinking hard. Probably trying to figure out why Dean acted that way. Dean sighed. He just didn't know how to explain to Castiel how he felt. Gabriel slid up to Castiel to show him his Spot can run book. Castiel looked down at it in confusion as Gabriel opened the book and pointed at one of the pages. He was talking to him in their language probably about the plot of the book. If those books even had plots.

Dean sighed. Jo was working tonight that was going to be fun. She was probably still mad at him. After all, he was keeping secrets but everyone had secrets, it wasn't just him. Even Gabriel had secrets like Benny. The world was full of secrets and sometimes you just didn't get to know about it.

When lunch came, he made Castiel a sandwich and tried to offer it as some sort of peace treaty. Castiel hesitantly took the food from his hands and began nibbling on it. Not a word was spoken but he kept giving small glances over at him. When Dean smiled at him, he smiled a little back. Maybe he was getting over the whole incident. This was progress, right?

At three o' clock, there was a knock at the door. After last night's conversation, he half expected Jo to be out there. He shooed everyone into the kitchen. He was going to head off to work in just a few moments. Why didn't she just wait for him at work? Unless she wanted to investigate his house. Why was the world so nosy?

He peeked out the window to get a view at whoever was on the porch. He couldn't see very well. First he saw that stupid hybrid car. He remembered Jo didn't drive something like that. Also, he noticed the person on his porch was male, tall and very familiar. It was Sam.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked as he swung open the door. Sam jumped a bit but then shrugged.

“Hey to you too.” He pushed passed Dean into the house taking in the better condition it was in. It wasn't amazing but it was much better than before. Dean was pretty proud of it, even if he did lack a lot of furniture.“Mom and dad didn't tell you.”

“What?” He was a rather busy man. He worked odd hours and would usually sleep in late. This meant that it was rather difficult to actually call them on a regular basis. The last time he spoke to them was during Castiel's false alarm.

“I uh-” Sam looked away shifting nervously on his feet. “I was fired.”

“What?!”

“Well, I did cost the firm their biggest client.”

“That's bullshit. He was nuts. You should fight this. You have rights.” There had to be some law against something like that. Sam was a damn good lawyer and he got rid of a huge liability to that company. The company should be kissing his feet for getting rid of that lunatic.

“I know full well what my rights are.” Sam glared at him and it seemed to make Dean calm down. “I don't care anymore. I'm just tired of it all.”

“Your house?” Dean knew it wasn't like he had no where to go. He had that huge house unless he still had payments. That house would probably be expensive with zero salary.

“Selling it.” Sam sighed. He really liked that house. Dean remembered he was hoping to share that house with someone.“Already sold the furniture to help pay off my car.”

“You're going to find another firm. I don't know about one around here but I'm sure you can find one.” Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam was smart. Other firms would be fools not to hire him. This should at least cause his brother to nod or shrug. Say something but instead he looked defeated.

“I don't know.”

“Being a lawyer was your dream.” Dean didn't understand. He couldn't just let his dream go like that. This wasn't like Sam at all. He didn't give up this easily.

“No, making a difference was my dream.” Sam informed him. “After everything with Crowley and being fired, I really wondered if I really was making a difference. If I have to live my life defending and dealing with liars like him just to keep a job, what's the point?”

“So, what you just come here?” Don't get him wrong, Dean was delighted that Sam chose him to be where he ran to get away from it all. However, he wasn't exactly equipped to house him. “I only have two bedrooms, Sammy. One for the baby and one for me and Cas.”

“I know. I just need some time to think of what I want to do.”

“Oh, alright but Gabe's got the couch.” Dean pointed back at Gabriel, who seemed to be shyly smiling at Sam. He seemed pretty excited about Sam sharing the space with him. Sam smiled a bit at Gabriel but then looked around the living room.

“Dean, you have no couch.”

“You should have gave me yours before you sold it.” Dean could have used some of that fancy furniture Sam had. It would be nice to have a decent bed and maybe some nice little chairs. He hoped the television hadn't been sold because there was no way Gabriel was going to keep amusing himself with seeing Spot run.

“A lot of it hasn't been sold yet. I was only able to sell my treadmill and two beds.” Sam said causing Dean to celebrate in his mind. First TV and then cable. The cable man would have to come into the house that would complicate things. “Everything is still waiting. I got a few people interested but the transactions aren't all done yet.”

“Well, can I have your couch?”

“Sure thing.” Sam looked over at Gabriel again and gave him a small wave. “Hey, Gabe.”

“Hiya.” Gabriel responded twisting his body in a sort of way that Castiel had before. Back when they were courting. Dean narrowed his eyes at the dominant. This seemed to make him straighten back up.

“Well, uh, you're welcomed to crash in my living room and sort yourself out.” Dean turned back to Sam and patted his shoulder. He really needed to go. He grabbed his keys and waved. “I have to go to work.”

This worked out perfectly. Gabriel was a help, he really was, but Sam would be a much better protector. He was someone who could move faster on land. No matter how good the two creatures got sliding about, they weren't very fast out of the water. If someone came for them, they wouldn't be able to run away effectively.

Hopefully, he could find Sam a job. Something that would keep him afloat so he can find his own place. Maybe he could as Jo if she needed him. He knew Sam didn't have much experience with anything besides being a lawyer but he was sure he could clean the tables. He did seem to be able to keep places clean. It was Dean's fault really. He spoiled the child but he had needed to focus on his studies. So, Dean had worked for him to pay off his tuition.

“Benny said he really did take your car.” She said immediately when he entered. Dean looked around to see if she had just announced to any customers that their cook was a car thief. The place was empty.

“So, he owned up.”

“He told me he couldn't tell me why but that you and him have a mutual friend.” Jo sighed deeply. “What is with you boys and your mysteries?”

“I thought you said small town life was boring.”

“I didn't mean for you guys to start hiding things and doing crazy shit.” She snapped smacking him on his arm. It wasn't hard but it wasn't at all light. “I hired you guys and I'd rather not have what ever trouble you guys got getting into my momma's bar.”

“Don't worry. It's solved.”

“Right.” She rolled her eyes and began counting on her fingers as she spoke again. “Mysterious friend that was in trouble is now out of trouble. Someone who was in so much trouble you took my phone and Benny took your car. Not to mention, your baby coming on the way and I have yet to meet your girlfriend.”

“She's shy.” It was a really lame reason but it was the only reason Dean could come up with.

“Shy?”

“Very.” He nodded as if it was the most believable thing in the world. There were people that shy weren't there? He remembered there were stories of people who wouldn't leave their homes because they were scared. It was believable. It could happen. “You're my boss. What does it matter?”

“Ugh! I thought we were friends, Dean!” She almost shouted until the entrance door opened and a few people came in. She composed herself. Best not to start a scene in front of customers. “Fine. Don't tell me anything. Just let me rot in this bar all alone and unloved.”

“Wow, dramatic.” Dean chuckled a little nervously. “There is something I need to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“My brother recently lost his job. He was a lawyer making some mad money but now he's not.” He really hope Jo wouldn't mind him asking this. Perhaps it wasn't the best time but Sam needed something to do rather than mope.“I was wondering if you had any openings for him. I mean, he can probably clean tables or something. He's a good kid.”

“Related to you.”

“Come on, Jo.” Dean pleaded. He really didn't want her to stay mad at him. It complicated things and made work a little tense. “There are reasons I can't tell you everything.”

“Like?”

“I can't.”

She was quiet. Not quiet in the way that she was staring at him skeptically and not speaking like before but quiet in the same way Castiel was this morning. She was obviously upset but didn't press the subject further. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

“Fine. Tell him to show up here tomorrow. I'm opening.”

“But you are closing today.”

“Yeah, but my mom has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I'm needed.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. The place always worked her like a dog. Everyone here was worked like a dog and the pay didn't make it any better. At least, Dean's tips were pretty good. Well, good enough to get by. “Like I said we need all the help we can get. Even if they are up to something.”

“I'm not-”

“Sure, you aren't.” She threw a table rag at him and smiled. Maybe she wasn't that angry with him but he was sure this wasn't the last he'd hear of it.

Work rolled on like any other day. He tried to be very careful not to get too close with anyone wearing anything strong. No perfume, cologne or bad odor. The last one wasn't something hard to avoid since he was use to staying far from those type of people. He didn't want to come home to Castiel telling him he stunk again. He wanted Castiel to be happy when he returned. He wanted to get home early just to see that bright smile on his face. He wanted to hold him close and have him wrap his tentacles around him. They can forget that awkward night. It was a thing of the past.

He hurried up when it came to closing. Jo hurried as well since she was going to pull a double. She didn't want to stay there any longer than he did. He left ten minutes earlier than he usually did. Castiel was going to be pleased. He just knew it.

When he entered his driveway, he remembered his brother. He should tell Sam about the job opportunity right away. It wouldn't take long because it was on his way. He had to go through the living room to get to his room after all.

“Sammy, I got some-” He paused when he saw Sam giving something to Gabriel. It looked like some sort of silver necklace.“What's that?”

“A charm necklace.” Sam explained as he put it on Gabriel. The dominant was smiling ear to ear and his cheeks were flushed.

“I see that but-” Dean knew what necklaces meant to their kind. They usually incorporated stones and shells. There were little silver shells on that necklace and charms. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. “What's going on here?”

“Your mate is in your room, Dean-o.” Gabriel informed him as he refused to look away from Sam. He was positively glowing with happiness. “Don't cock block.”

“Sammy.”

“What?” Sam looked from Gabriel confused. It was like he didn't see why Dean would have a problem with this.

“I know you are sad you lost your job but-”

“Dean.” Sam gave him an angry look and Dean knew immediately that he should back down. He just couldn't get it, Gabriel was a dominant. He wasn't even a breeder and he wasn't even that great looking. He wasn't ugly but there was definitely hotter guys. Like Castiel.

“I thought you came here to hang with me.” Dean mumbled as he moved passed him. This was beyond awkward. “Now I see why you chose to crash here.”

“Yeah, well, I like him alright.” Sam told him with no hesitation. It was always so easy for Sam to say anything like that. Dean still couldn't boldly say his feelings even to his own mate.

“So, shoo.” Gabriel added trying to fan him away.

“This is my house.” Dean told him and sighed. He did have to get to Castiel before he was on time and not early. “I'm leaving because I want to. Not because you told me to.”

He hoped to everything holy that those two don't try to seal the deal in his living room. All the bleach in the world would never make those floors clean to him again. He should have seen it coming. Shaking his head, he entered his room. He expected Castiel to race over to him. He expected the creature to look at him with light shining in those eyes but he got none of that. Instead, Castiel looked up and smiled softly.

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted and went back to looking in his box. Dean remembered that box. That was the box Gabriel had gotten for Castiel during his heats.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean stripped off his jacket and pants. “What were you looking at?”

“Nothing.” Castiel responded placing the box under the bed. He moved closer to Dean and hesitantly lifted one hand towards him.“Can I?”

“Why do you have to ask?” Dean asked with a slight chuckle. He was confused by how his mate was acting. Castiel touched him softly and his eyes kept flicking up seeing his response. Dean knelt and held his mate in his arms. Castiel used his hands to hug back but his tentacles didn't move. He wasn't trying to wrap them around him like he usually did.

Dean didn't understand why he was acting like this. He was acting like Dean wouldn't want him to touch him. As if he was afraid that Dean would recoil from his touch. But that was how he acted the night before wasn't it? Castiel had wrapped his tentacles around him and no sooner than he began touching him with them all, Dean ran off. Dean closed his eyes and hugged his mate closer.

“Cas, I just-” What could he say? Sorry, I thought you wanted to penetrate me so, I ran like an idiot? “Let's just go to bed alright?”

He pulled away from the hug and rubbed Castiel's cheek with one hand. Castiel smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. He was hesitant even with that. He probably didn't know what had set him off the last time. He was so worried with every motion he did. Pulling back, Castiel nodded with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Okay.”

They both laid down on the bed. Castiel liked lying there despite his tentacles needing water once in a while. He liked being close to Dean and Dean didn't mind the dampness. He loved holding Castiel close. It was true. Dean Winchester was a cuddler. He kissed Castiel's hair and sighed. It will all be better in the morning.

He hoped.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Gabriel was very happy. Castiel was glad to see his brother so happy despite the fact that Sam hadn't begun the chase. It was something Gabriel talked about often though. He couldn't wait for Sam to start the chase and for him to catch him. Sam wasn't a breeder though, so it was puzzling to Castiel why he would want to be chased. However, Sam gave the necklace to Gabriel symbolizing that he wanted to be caught. So, why hadn't he begun?

The necklace was very nice, even if Sam bought it and didn't create it himself, and Gabriel had to find a trinket worthy of such a necklace. He could see his brother was rather nervous about it. Usually, a dominant would find a rock or shell of very large size, so that their breeder would either wear it or keep it in their nest like a prized possession. These were things of value to their kind. Dominants had to provide a breeder with something very valuable that the breeder would be proud to show off. Castiel touched the cellphone on his necklace. Though it no longer worked, he had come to know such an object is of great value in the human world.

Gabriel wanted something that rivaled Dean's gift but couldn't find anything precious enough in his den. He lamented the fact that he hadn't prepared for Sam to give his necklace to him already. He hadn't known for sure that Sam was interested in his courting. Usually, dominants gave a gift first before receiving the necklace anyway. However, Gabriel hadn't done such a thing and was now worried that he wasn't courting properly. If Sam gave him a necklace, shouldn't they just get on with the chase and become mates? Castiel didn't understand.

“Maybe he will start the chase today, Gabriel.” Castiel noticed Gabriel seeming to be worrying alone in the kitchen. He would smile brightly whenever Sam was near but whenever he was absent, he went back to worrying. Castiel knew Gabriel was happy but this worry was going to destroy all that happiness if he let it continue.

“Maybe.” Gabriel didn't seem convinced. He was sure that he had done something wrong but Castiel couldn't see how. The two of them were really close lately much to Dean's annoyance. Gabriel and Sam even shared a breakfast together despite Sam giving Gabriel some sort of bland cereal. The things people did for love. Not even Castiel would touch that cereal.

They didn't kiss but Castiel didn't think Sam didn't want to kiss Gabriel. He thought that maybe Sam didn't know if he should initiate contact or not. It wasn't like humans were given some sort of book about what to do when mating with their kind. He was sure Sam was being cautious. He told Gabriel to explain things to him but Gabriel refused. He didn't want to seem over-eager or that he may put pressure on Sam and make him uncomfortable. Castiel didn't see the problem. Sam wasn't some precious, fragile object. He could handle himself.

“What do you think about this? Benny gave it to me when I helped him. Maybe then Sam will begin the chase.” Gabriel pulled out a small shiny stone. It was clear and seemed to sparkle. Castiel had never seen a stone quite like it before. He guessed it would be nice for the rarity but it wasn't that large. It was more the size of the coins humans used for currency. Probably the largest coin but it was still a small rock as rocks go. Usually, dominants would provide a much larger trinket.

“You think this is because he did not receive a mating gift?” Castiel questioned as he poked the strange rock.

“It has to be.” Gabriel assured him pretty proud of his sparkly rock. “Humans court differently, I know, but there has to be some similarities.”

“ I suppose.” Castiel still couldn't see what the point of the small stone was. It wasn't that grand in his opinion.“Is this stone something of value to humans?”

“I've seen human breeders go crazy for these stones.” They would? Why? What was the point of such a small stone? It was pretty, he'd admit but one pretty stone doesn't make a rather grand necklace.

“Sam in not a breeder, though.” Castiel didn't say anything else about the stone. He didn't want Gabriel to worry more than he needed to.

“It will work.” Gabriel sounded so sure of himself. Castiel wasn't sure the whole thing would work. He wanted to tell his brother to get a better mating gift. If Dean had presented him with something so small, what would he have done? Probably accepted it happily. He hadn't known the value of the cell phone before but he was no less happy with it. Maybe Sam would be the same.

Then again, he was happy because he rarely received gifts from dominants. Dean was the only dominant he had found himself attracted to that actually wanted to court him. Well, at that time he thought he was courting him. No other dominant he liked ever paid attention to him no matter how much he tried. Sam surely wasn't the same. He probably had many breeders fawning over him. He had heard Dean mention Sam had a way with women. Something about his puppy eyes. Castiel didn't understand. Sam's eyes looked human to him.

Sam entered the kitchen as Gabriel curled over the stone with one of his tentacles. Castiel figured he wanted to hide it until he could properly present it. He smiled shyly up at the human and twisted in the way Castiel had showed him. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, Gabe. Cas.” Sam greeted looking down at them both.

“Sam.” Castiel nodded and then looked back at his brother. Gabriel gave him a strange look and he sighed. Looking to Sam, he spoke in English.“I go to Dean now.”

“Alright, but he's using the bathroom at the moment.” Sam told him with a shrug. “Basically, kicked me out.”

Okay.” It was what Castiel always said even if he didn't understand a word that was spoken to him. Castiel wasn't going to go searching for Dean, anyway. Things have been different and he didn't even know what he had done wrong. Dean just ran away that time and Castiel knew he had something to do with it.

Everything was going so well. Gabriel was back, Dean was happier and they had gotten comfortable again. Why was it whenever they were comfortable something had to come and ruin everything? What had he done? Dean still pleasured him after wards, so, it wasn't that he found him disgusting. It was just that Castiel was now afraid. He was afraid that if he made the wrong move again, Dean would run away. He kept thinking about what he had done trying to find out why Dean rejected him. He didn't understand any of it and Dean still hadn't said a word.

“This is a diamond, Gabe.” He heard Sam gasp as he opened the bedroom door. He figured he'd just nap until lunch time.

“You like it?”

“This is worth- This is too much.”

“You like it?” There was a large sigh probably from Sam.

“Yeah, Gabe. I like it.”

Castiel should be happy for his brother but he only found himself growing angry. He wanted to go back to when Dean and he were courting. Back to when Dean couldn't keep his hands off him and Castiel knew he was loved. He wasn't sure anymore. He closed the door behind him with a sigh. He didn't want to hear his brother and Sam talking anymore. He didn't want to think about how well things will go for them. It wasn't fair. They were both dominants. They should have more problems than Dean and him. He and Dean were compatible. They were perfect for each other. So, why did he run away that time?

Castiel settled himself in the pool and gathered his plastic covered pillows. He should just sleep. In his sleep, he won't worry about Dean anymore. He won't have to hear his brother and his soon to be complete mate chattering happily. He won't have to see Dean's troubled expression when he asks if it is alright to do something. He has to ask because he doesn't know what he did wrong. He doesn't want to do it again. No, he won't think about it. He'll just sleep.

He woke up to a loud slam outside the door and some shouting. It was terribly dark. The day had gone. He must have slept well past lunch. What time was it?

“I can't believe you worked without telling me.” That was Dean's voice. Why was he so angry? Castiel gulped and slid out of his pool towards the door.

“I don't have to tell you every single thing I do.” Sam was arguing back. “Besides I wanted some spending cash.”

“But, I gave you enough, didn't I?” Castiel opened the door a bit to see Dean looking up at his brother as if he had been betrayed. “You didn't need to take a job. Jesus, Sam. You should have just focused on studying.”

“Maybe I didn't want to just sit around and study.” Sam glared down at Dean folding his arms over his chest. “I'm not helpless, Dean.”

“What's going on?” Gabriel slid between the two in an effort to protect his soon to be mate.

“Your boyfriend didn't tell me that he once worked as a bartender before.” Dean told him with a strong voice Castiel was sure would make less braver dominants shrink in fear. “Something I thought I would know since brothers don't keep secrets from each other.”

“Oh my god, Dean.” Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Don't be all dramatic about it. I would have told you if you asked. I just didn't see it being important to bring up. You would only argue against it anyway.”

“Of course, you should have just focused on studying.”

“I passed didn't I.”

“And yet, here we are.” Dean gestured to the room. Castiel didn't understand what was going on since they were talking so fast and confusingly. However, whatever Dean was referring to really seemed to bother Sam. He looked so hurt.

Castiel slid out of the room and towards his mate. Dean, also, looked like he was pained as well. He wanted to reach out and soothe him. Maybe get him to sit down and talk a little less loudly. But as soon as he reached out, he retracted his hand. What if Dean doesn't respond well to his touch?

Dean sighed and looked down. He must have been feeling guilty for what he had said.“Sammy-”

“Get out of the living room.” Sam didn't even look at them but it was evident that he was beyond angry. Gabriel touched his hand softly in a reassuring manner. Castiel felt angry again. That was exactly what he wanted to do with Dean. Looking up at his mate, he went to touch his hand.

“Come on, Cas.” Was all Dean said as he walked away, Castiel's hand still brought up in the air. He turned to look at his brother and Sam and glared. Gabriel gave him a confused look as Castiel turned away more angry at himself than anything else. What he did was stupid. Why did he think he could soothe Dean like Gabriel was soothing Sam? They weren't courting anymore. Dean didn't find comfort in him anymore.

He didn't even attempt to sleep in Dean's bed that night. His mate didn't even offer him any space. He just curled up on the bed angrily and said nothing. Castiel would have pouted and made a fuss but he knew Dean wouldn't take that well. Castiel always had to pout and make a fuss. That was the only way he got anything. Was he just pressuring Dean?

Things were tense after that. Tense between everyone. Sam wasn't talking to Dean and Dean would only talk to Castiel. Gabriel would always place himself between Dean and Sam and refused to speak with Dean until he apologized. Castiel didn't know what Dean had to apologize for.

Dean forgot to kiss him goodbye the night after the fight. Castiel didn't say anything because he didn't want to bother him but it really made him worry. Dean had become a bit more distant and when he smiled it didn't reach his eyes. One night, he hugged Castiel and it seemed like he wasn't going to let go. Castiel didn't mind but it bothered him that his mate was troubled.

Sam and Dean started talking again a few days later but the tenseness never went away. Gabriel still complained that Dean hadn't apologized and it only made Castiel angry with him. Dean did nothing wrong. If anything, Sam should apologize for keeping secrets. Dean had long since explained the situation with Castiel. They would lie in bed and he would just chat. He understood it all now and he wanted Gabriel to be silent about it.

But he held his tongue. He didn't say a word to his brother about his anger. When Dean was too exhausted to be with him, he held his tongue as well. He didn't initiate any contact and only Dean would. The only contact he got was a kiss here or there or light touches.

Dean hadn't mated with him since the fight with Sam.

“Why won't he let me chase him?” Gabriel asked him one afternoon still blissfully unaware of the tension between him and Castiel. “It's been weeks. Weeks, Castiel!”

“Maybe since he is human, he doesn't understand the customs of our people and you shouldn't assume he does.” Castiel growled taking Gabriel by surprise. Castiel didn't need his brother complaining about his happy relationship with Sam. So, he didn't begin the chase. He lets him sit close, he whispers in his ear, he gives him those light touches Castiel always craved from Dean.

“What's with you?” Gabriel asked clearly unhappy with Castiel's reaction.

“There is nothing 'with me'.”

“No, something is eating you.”

“Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it.” Castiel withdrew and moved from his brother. It was stupid to even leave the bedroom anymore. There was nothing out there anyway besides food. He should just eat and return back, that's it.

“Is there trouble in paradise?” Gabriel slid closer with a knowing look.

“That's none of your concern.”

“So, there is?” Castiel swore if Gabriel got any closer he would be on top of him. Suddenly, he felt an odd pain in his back that seemed to be spreading forward. He tried to ignore it as he moved from Gabriel. “What did Dean-o do?”

“Leave me alone.” The pain continued and seem to be getting stronger. Castiel was sure it was another false alarm. He was getting tired of the pain and now wasn't the most opportune time to start this.

“Come on, Cassie.”

“Leave me-” He peed on himself. Well, that was what he would think if it came from the proper area. Gabriel slid away shocked as Castiel groaned in pain. It was worse than before. He tried moving in a different position but nothing worked.

“Another false alarm?” Gabriel's voice was trembling as he watched Castiel place a hand on his stomach. When Castiel didn't respond, he began to sound frighten. “Right? Castiel? It's a false alarm, right?”

“Get Sam.” This wasn't a false alarm. He had never had this strange clear liquid come from him before and the pain was different. His back hurt just as much as his stomach. Gabriel was yelling for Sam to come. Dean was at work and probably was too far to help. Castiel didn't want to give birth without Dean.

“What's-” Sam stopped speaking immediately when his eyes stopped on Castiel. “Wait, what's going on?”

“What do you think is going on?” Gabriel asked looking at Castiel worriedly.

“Call Dean.” Gabriel gave Sam a look. Sam was the one with legs. He could get to the phone quicker. Sam shook his head, as if realizing his mistake, and reached into his back pocket. “I'll call Dean.”

Calling Dean was good. He should be here shortly. Castiel would feel much better if he was here. Less scared. This was what he had been waiting for all this time but he never knew how much it truly hurt. He didn't want to face this pain alone.

“Dean, Cas is in labor. I don't know. Seems real to me. What? I know that but why do I have to- Ugh. Fine.” Sam hung up the phone quickly after his short conversation. Castiel was curious. Was Dean coming? When was he coming? What was he to do? He was a breeder and he knew this should all be natural for him but he could mess up. He didn't want to mess up. He carried this child for so long, he would be devastated if he did something wrong.

Sam didn't seem to be doing much better than he. He looked so pale and Castiel was the one in pain! Gabriel was, also, looking scared. This didn't make Castiel feel any better. This made him feel worse. He needed Dean. Dean should be coming soon. Everything would be alright when he came.

“Gabe, you need to put him in water right?” Sam asked as the pain was getting worse. He swore every time one hit it was worse than the next.

“Uh, yeah.” Gabriel gestured towards the bathroom. “Dean said for the tub.”

“Right, okay.” Sam was breathing hard despite not doing much but standing around. Castiel was the one in pain. “Tub. Okay.”

“Breathe, Sammy.”

“Help me lift him.” Sam bent down and grabbed Castiel from underneath his arms. Gabriel looked at Sam with a look that clearly tried to convey that there was no way he could help. They had a substantial height difference, tentacles or not, and Gabriel wasn't that quick on land. Castiel wasn't even paying attention to them. He was worried about when the next wave would hit and how painful it could possibly be.

“I'll do what I can.” Gabriel tried to gather up Castiel's tentacles but his brother kept twisting around unhappily.

“Dean!” He cried out as the two slowly moved him towards the bathroom. “I want Dean!”

“Dean's on his way.” Sam tried to soothe him as he placed Castiel as delicately as he could into the tub. Gabriel went to work putting on the facet and plugging the drain. “Calm down.”

“I want Dean.” He should have been there by now. Why wasn't he here already? Castiel couldn't do this without him. He was so scared. What if something went wrong? The pain was back and it was so much worse. He still hadn't had enough time to recover from the last wave.

“You're going to be okay, Castiel.” He heard Gabriel tell him while he felt something on his head. Oh, someone was petting him. “I'm going to take care of you.”

“I'm not mentally prepared for this.” He heard Sam say. He didn't know how it happened but somewhere along the line, he had begun to tear up. He tried to breath normally but it was hard. He was so scared.

“I want Dean.” He whimpered. When would he get here? The tub was full, his brother kept petting him, reassuring him and the pain just wouldn't stop. This wasn't how he imagined it would happen. No one had told him it was going to be like this. He wished he had known. He wished Dean was there.

He started to feel funny. It was like he needed to relieve himself but he certainly didn't want to do so in Sam's presence. However, his body desperately wanted the relief. He didn't know how but part of him just knew if he pushed, the pain would go away.

So he did.

He felt something as he pushed and it only made him push harder. He grabbed the sides of the tub and pushed with all his might. There was pain. So much pain but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Distantly, he could hear Sam and Gabriel saying something to him. He could hear a slam of a door and footsteps. He could hear the strain pressing against his ears as he gritted his teeth.

“Sammy, is he okay?” Dean was here. Dean had come. Castiel moved a bit and noticed the little one that had come from him. Quickly, he pulled his child out of the water. Why wasn't it breathing? Was it underwater for too long? No, he just birthed. Many breeders birthed this way, it should be fine. Castiel could have panicked. He wanted to but he didn't. He didn't know why he did it, some may call it instinct, but he held the child close and began rubbing it's back.

“They're okay.” Sam responded to Dean as the baby began to cry. Castiel was over joyed. Hearing that cry was the best thing he could ever experience. He held his baby close with tears in his eyes.

“Oh wow.” Gabriel spoke trying to touch the child gently. Castiel moved away from his brother and glared.

“Mine!” He didn't know why he had become so defensive but he didn't want anyone to take his child from him. It was silly to think his brother would have any intention of taking the child but Castiel's mind was on auto pilot.

“Okay, Cassie.” Gabriel moved back bringing up his hands. “All yours.”

He didn't know when Dean got to his side but he was so happy he was there. Sam went off talking about needing something to tie something with. He didn't really care because he was too busy looking at the life he and Dean created.

It opened its little black eyes too young to show its eye color yet and just stared. Castiel felt a warmth go through his entire body as he looked into those little eyes. It was too young to determine if it would be a dominant or breeder though, it may not be made completely like his kind. He didn't care what it presented as. It was beautiful. The perfect child.

Dean looked at the child and told Sam with his voice wavering as if he was about to cry that they had a son. Sam patted him on the back while holding some string and a pair of scissors. As he and Gabriel began talking, Castiel watched as their son curled one of his tentacles around one of Dean's fingers. Dean smiled with tears in his eyes at the little creature.

They did good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, Cas is just concerned with how lovely their child is. He hasn't really examined him and noticed everything different about him. He just sees a perfect tentacle baby at the moment though he may have noticed his private parts are a bit different looking (aka more like a human male's). Next chapter I will explain what the child looks like in full.


	46. Chapter 46

There was a few issues with the baby once the euphoria wore off. First of all, it was really patchy looking and wrinkly. Dean wondered if it hadn't cooked enough in Castiel's stomach but Sam assured him all newborns looked like that misshapen head and all. Dean was relieved to know his son's head wasn't going to stay like that but he wondered when Sam became an expert on babies. When he walked into the living room, seeing Gabriel and him huddled over a baby book, he realized where Sam was getting his information from. Dean had bought those books but buying them and reading them were two completely different things.

Castiel was overprotective of the child. He hissed at Gabriel or Sam if they wanted to touch the baby. He would apologize, when he caught himself, but still refused to let them hold the child. Sometimes Dean felt he was reluctant to let Dean touch the baby. Gabriel mentioned that it was most likely instinct. Apparently, breeders, who do not produce a child for many seasons, get desperate and will steal offspring from another mated pair. Neither Gabriel or Sam were breeders so why did Castiel act that way with them?

The baby definitely had tentacles but as Gabriel pointed out with slight disgust, he only had four. Four tentacles and a backside that showed his mixed heritage. Instead of just blending into the back like Gabriel's and Castiel's, the two back tentacles attach to two bumps that Dean was sure was his baby's human looking bottom. Gabriel lamented that the baby would have a hard time finding a mate with that strange deformity. Sam and Dean were a little offended. Butt cheeks aren't a deformity. The kid was fine. The baby had webbed fingers and glassy looking eyes but the hair was very fine and soft to the point Castiel marveled at it. He was still a baby so it wasn't easy to tell but Dean liked to think his kid inherited his hair type.

What to call the child though? Castiel had a few ideas but they were all way too hard to pronounce. Dean thought it would be great to name his son after his late father. If his parents had survived, he was sure they would love the little baby as much as he. However, Sam refused and told him to name it after Bobby. Bobby was the father they knew the most but John never had a chance to be a father, he died. It wasn't a very fair argument to say Bobby was better.

Bobby-John was what they settled on and despite Gabriel's confused look, Castiel wholeheartedly agreed it was a nice name. BJ would be for short but it just reminded Dean of the eyes Castiel continued to give him despite having just given birth the other day. Sam took over a lot of Dean's shifts for the week, so he could spend more time with Bobby-John. Gabriel kept complaining about Sam losing time to be with him but he, also, complained about Bobby-John's name so, Dean just tuned him out.

Castiel was cradling the babe, feeding him, when Dean entered the room. He looked up and fluttered his eyelashes at him, so quick to make another. There was no way Dean was going to mate in front of a newborn and he was sure Castiel wasn't ready to just go for it. He just gave birth after all, he had to be sore from that. Yet, he kept smiling shyly and giving him those bedroom eyes.

Usually, Castiel would just start grabbing at him, he wasn't the most subtle person in the world, but since that awkward night, Castiel had been very hesitant. The good thing about this recent development was that Castiel didn't look worried. In fact, he didn't even pout anymore. If Dean ignores his lustful gaze, he just gazes harder. It reminded Dean of what Castiel was like in the beginning of the relationship, determined to get into his pants.

Dean was happy that Castiel was more calm now that the baby had been born but he didn't know how to take Castiel's mood changes. Sure, there was probably not going to be any more mood swings and Castiel was now acting more like he use to but he had just gotten used to moody Castiel. Also, moody Castiel was quite adorable when he wanted to be. He would cling to Dean and get all bothered whenever Dean teased him.

Bobby John was going to town on Castiel's left breast. Dean was downright envious. Kid was living the dream and didn't even know it. Dean wasn't interested in the lactating quality of Castiel's little swells on his chest but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy their addition to his lover's body. He wondered if Castiel was going to keep them or will they just fade away once Bobby-John starts eating solid food.

Castiel smiled shyly as he sat next to the two. He was sitting in his kiddy pool occasionally sprinkling the babe's tentacles with some water. Sam had informed him that babies lose moisture easier than adults and never mentioned that this was probably only true for human children. Even if he did, it would have been too late. Castiel's eyes grew wide and he immediately made sure the baby was hydrated at every moment. There was water all over the floor from Castiel's splashing, Castiel still refused to put the baby in the baby room. He was sure the bed would be fine. There was even a place to dip his little tentacles but Castiel wasn't sure and Sam made it worse. Sam questioned the safety of his invention. It was perfectly safe. The hole wasn't big enough for the baby to get stuck in and why would he flip vertically and push his face into the water?

“Hey, there.” Dean let his fingers lightly touch his child's thin soft hair. He didn't have a full head of hair but he wasn't bald either.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel responded with some sort of amusement in his eyes.

“He's pretty hungry.”

“Good eat.” Castiel nodded speaking in that broken way he did. He was pretty clever putting words together to try to convey new ideas that he hadn't learned. Like the other day, he had asked for drink food. It took Dean a while to realize he meant that weird healthy soup Sam was cooking. Good eat had to mean something but Dean wasn't sure if he was saying the baby was eating well or the food was good.

“I'm sure it is.” Dean responded with an eyebrow waggle. Castiel just looked at him with his head tilted in confusion. Of course, he didn't get it.

Dean was actually partially happy that his phone decided to ring at that moment. Saved him from the awkwardness of the situation. Reaching into his pocket, he found his cellphone. It was a call from home. Well, he might as well tell them the good news.“Hold on.”

It was Lizzie unhappy that she hadn't been informed about the baby's birth from Dean himself. Apparently, sometime after the birth Sam blabbered off about everything that was going on. He even admitted to dating Gabriel. He had more courage than Dean would have. He had to have them staring him down and seeing the proof right in their face before he told them about Castiel.

It had to have been some time after they chose the name because Lizzie expressed her absolute dislike of the name. Dean thought it was a perfect name and was quite offended. What was wrong with a name like Bobby-John? It had the names of two people that he loved.

Lizzie, also, questioned the baby's looks informing him that Sam had only described his child as healthy. Healthy? Dean didn't know how many times he was going to be offended in one conversation. His child was healthy and he was very happy about that fact but his child was adorable. Sure, he came out looking a little funny but all that was clearing up. His skin was looking better as tie went by and he looked a bit less wrinkly. He was swimming around in his mom's belly for so long, he is allowed to be a little wrinkled. His little hands were so small they could only wrap around his finger and the child had a grip. He was even grabbing things with his tentacles even though, as Castiel pointed out, his tentacles didn't have suckers and it may be harder for him to grab things. He asked Gabriel if suckers would grow later but Gabriel just looked at him like he was stupid. He probably didn't know the answer either. Regardless of what differences he may have to humans or Castiel's kind, he was adorable and no one would convince him otherwise.

Somewhere during their conversation, Lizzie joked about clothes for the little guy. It made him wonder what he was going to do about the whole clothes situation and diaper problem. Sam found some water proof diapers which Dean didn't even know existed. Apparently, they were for babies that like to take a dip in the pool. He doubted any newborns were swimming around and he, also, doubted any of them sported four tentacles.

He couldn't just let his son free ball it. The boy had human looking genitalia. It was pretty obvious and even though they were all guys here, he really wanted to cover the kid up. At least, get him a diaper. Castiel could coo all he wants to the baby but he was sure no one wants to get crapped on. Just the thought of it made him squirm. The kid needed clothes. It was going to be winter soon and they really needed to bundle that guy up. It wasn't like he could hit baby gap and find a tentacle section.

Sam was checking up on the internet about diapers. Dean didn't even have wifi, he didn't even have cable, but Sam used his phone to check things up. Apparently, he was using data on his phone. Dean wasn't really the smart phone kind of guy. He only used cell phones to talk and text that was really all he needed. However, Sam's phone was becoming quite handy.

When he got off the phone with Lizzie, Castiel wasted no time to give him those lusty looks again. There was a baby in the room. A baby still suckling away and probably asleep while doing so. Dean looked down at the baby and nodded. He was out cold. Must be nice being a baby. All he had to do was sleep and eat.

Dean wanted to do something with Castiel. Oh, he really did want to but there was a baby in the room and he wasn't about to traumatize the little guy. Also, there was still that tenseness that was still hanging between them. Castiel still didn't touch him unless he was given permission and he knew the poor guy was really worried. It wouldn't be enjoyable knowing his mate wasn't enjoying himself completely.

They should talk about it or, at least, that is what Sam would tell him. Dean didn't really care for what Sam had to say. This wasn't exactly something he could talk about with Castiel. For one, Castiel knew very limited English and he was afraid the guy would misunderstand and become sad because of it. Then, of course, there was the other outcome where Castiel understood but still got sad. It was a lose lose situation and Dean was just hoping through frequent contact that Castiel would throw his worries away but Dean was busy at the bar and he was coming home tired lately.

He and Castiel hadn't really had time to really enjoy each others' company, especially with Sam around. How was he supposed to sleep with Castiel with Sam right near his room? He was, also, a little stressed over everything that happened. He never told Castiel any of that, of course, but he knew Castiel was stressing over things as well. Why burden him with more problems?

He was taking time off of the bar. Now that Sam worked there, he could do so without feeling guilty after wards. He and Sam may have had their differences about his involvement in the workplace during his studies but they had gotten over it. It wasn't like Dean could hope on a time machine and stop him from taking that job back then. Part of him still wondered what other secrets Sam hid from him but whenever he found himself thinking about it, he squashed the idea. He wasn't going to create more problems than he needed.

Castiel would be happy he would be around more. He has to help take care of his child after all. He couldn't let Castiel handle this all by himself especially when he wouldn't let anyone but Dean even near the child. Castiel needed his rest. He already popped the kid out, he couldn't be expected to spend every waking moment with him. That's where Dean came in. He could watch the little guy as Castiel rested up a bit.

Unfortunately, Castiel was thinking nothing about rest. He slid his free hand down his side and close to the mess of small tentacles. That was a move he had seen in pornos before, right before they started getting busy. That was the universal come at me move. This was so wrong. Their baby was still drinking in his sleep in Castiel's other arm.

It was a knock on the door that tried to draw his attention away from temptation. Sam would get it. Castiel was licking his lips that was much more important. The knock grew more insistent. Where the hell was Sam? When he walked out of his room, he could hear the shower running. He was happy to see Gabriel was in the kitchen. It was a relief he wasn't with Sam in the shower. No need to scrub his bathroom down.

Gabriel shrunk back away from view as Dean went to answer the door. This place was getting a lot of attention for some place supposedly in the middle of nowhere. It was probably Benny. Who knows? Maybe Sam called him to tell him the joyous news since he seemed to be quite talkative lately.

It was Jo. Dean didn't see why she had come by. He didn't have work until tonight and it wasn't like she was going to be short staffed. Also, he was pretty sure Sam had told her that he was taking over his shifts. The guy had told everyone else stuff already.

“Sam is taking my shifts.” Dean told her the moment he opened the door. He didn't want her here. Sure, they talked during work and she was easy to get along with but she was still an outsider. It was best that she remained that way because the more people who know, the more dangerous it would get.

“I know but you don't seem sick.” She eyed him suspiciously. One time. One time, he stole a man's car and her phone and he couldn't be trusted ever again. Sure, if someone did that to him, he probably wouldn't trust him either but he didn't trust anyone. So, it wouldn't be like that was the reason for it. It just wouldn't help his case.

“Jo, I know you have every reason to be suspicious but trust me, you don't want to go down this road.” Dean didn't want to have to silence Jo if it turned out she took this the wrong way. When he thought of “silencing her” he cringed. What was he thinking about? Murder? That was definitely Crowley's route of getting rid of witnesses. Dean was no Crowley but he didn't want his family in danger either. They would probably just have to go into hiding.

Jo didn't seem like she was budging even after Dean had told her that. She just continued to eye him suspiciously. What did it matter why he wasn't working? Was she still hung up on him? Was that the reason she was doing this? Dean knew it was a bit egotistical of him to think she was doing this for other reasons than him being a little suspicious but Benny was just as suspicious. Where was Benny's random visits?

Dean heard his baby cry from his room. Castiel was holding him and he had just eaten well. What the heck could possibly be wrong with the little guy? Jo looked shocked. She tried to look behind Dean in hopes to see the maker of that noise.

“Is that a baby?”

“My girlfriend was pregnant, remember.” Dean told her confidently. He couldn't let her see his nervousness, not when she was already so suspicious.“Baby is here and I just want some time to hang out with little Bobby-John.”

“Is that seriously his name?” She scrunched up her face as if she had smelled something horrible.

“Why is everyone getting on me about his name?”

“Can I see the baby?” Jo asked looking excited. Dean's eyes grew wide as he tried to think of what to say.

“No, my girlfriend is very shy.” It wasn't like he was completely lying. Castiel was pretty shy around humans.“You can't just barge in there and see the baby. She has anxiety issues, Jo. She's been through a lot.”

He really hoped that would make her back down. He knew people loved babies and all but there was no way Jo was going to see little Bobby-John. Maybe he'd take some pictures of his waist up and satisfy her curiosity. He'd have to make sure she didn't see his webbed hands. There were humans with webbed hands, right?

Jo was giving him that skeptical look again. Dean looked away from her. Nothing he said was going to satisfy her was it?

“Fine.” She said taking him by surprise. She paused and looked down for a moment. She was thinking about saying something and by the look on her face, Dean was sure he wasn't going to like it. “What do you see in her anyway?”

“What do you mean?” That wasn't a question one usually heard from someone after they mention they just had a baby. Usually, they get a congratulations or something, not someone questioning their relationship with the mother.

“A girl like that is going to isolate you from others.” Jo told him and Dean knew she was sort of right. Castiel had made it hard for him to make friends. Even if he had friends, they wouldn't be allowed to come over and that would just seem suspicious. They would surely wonder why they are never allowed at Dean's home. It was best not to get to that point in their friendship. Jo was like that. She probably wondered why she couldn't go in right now but Dean wasn't about to move out of her way.

“Yeah, well, other people haven't always been nice to me anyway.” He could live without other people. All he really needed was his family and he did have friends. He had Benny and, as annoying as he was, Gabriel. He wasn't completely isolated.

“It had something to do with her.” Jo gasped as if she had discovered some great truth. “The friend trouble thing? I figure a woman like that has to have a reason to be afraid. Dean, you're a great guy. You shouldn't get dragged into her mess.”

What was she trying to say? Sure, Gabriel is Castiel's brother but that doesn't mean it was Castiel's fault. Of course, Castiel was afraid. If other people saw him, who knows what they would do. He couldn't allow that to happen and maybe that does put him in a mess at times but that isn't anything Dean couldn't handle.

“She didn't do anything and there is nothing wrong with her.”

“Then, why won't she show her face?” Jo asked angrily but calmed down quickly. Dean was not about to calm down at all. She came here without being asked to, knows he has a baby and chooses this time to question his relationship with Castiel? “I'm just trying to help you as a friend.”

“Look, I don't need your help.” Dean snapped at her causing her to jump. Jo bit her bottom lip worriedly. “That's my child, this is my family and you have no right to tell me how I should take care of them. I didn't ask you to come in here and stick your nose in my business. It ain't your business and it never will be.”

“Uh, Dean.” Sam was out of the shower. Hopefully, he was wearing something other than a towel. Dean didn't turn around to look but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he prayed to everything holy that Sam was wearing clothes. “Maybe you should check on, uh, your girlfriend.”

Dean turned around and was relieved to see Sam in a t-shirt and jeans. It would have been too awkward otherwise. He walked quickly to his room and even though he was free from the conversation, he paused at his door to hear what else she had to say. She was his boss. Well, if he was going to really be technical about it, Ellen was his boss. However, he was sure Jo had the power to fire him and that was probably why Sam had intervened.

“I'm just worried, Sam.” Jo tried explaining but Dean was sure it was just an excuse. “I've seen this happen to a guy before and it ruined his life. Well, when he was alive.”

“Let's talk on the porch.” He heard Sam say to her as they closed the door. Dean sighed heavily. Just when he thought everything was going well, this has to happen. He hoped Sam talked her out of bothering them. He didn't need a new Crowley in his life. 

"You okay, Dean?" Castiel asked as he entered the room and Dean didn't know how to correctly respond. 

"Yeah, just Jo." He shrugged. Castiel knew who Jo was. They had seen each other before, even though she still had no idea who he was, and he knew Dean worked with her. He, also, knew how suspicious she had become of Dean. There really wasn't anything he hid from Castiel. The creature never judged him or made him feel like his choice of action was wrong. It was kind of strange how he kept his feelings bottled inside when he knew somewhere inside him that Castiel would probably listen like he always did and may take it well. Feelings between them were different. It wasn't like talking about your day or how you felt with an outsider. 

"Jo okay, Dean?" That was Castiel worrying about everyone and everything. The guy cared so much about other people it was almost insane. Jo was a threat. She was a nice girl that had her heart in the right place but she was a threat. Castiel shouldn't worry about her and worry more about what happened out there. Instead, he asked if she was alright.

"She's freaking nuts. That's what she is." Dean told him and noticed Bobby-John was resting tucked near Castiel's side on the thickest part of one of his large tentacles. Sighing, Dean moved over to Castiel's other side. "You got room there? Move over, Bobby-John."

He laid his head down on the other tentacle near his son. Castiel hummed in approval and begun stroking his hair gently with such a fond look in his eyes. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. This was pretty relaxing. A little wet but pretty relaxing. He should do this more often and forget all about the things that bother him. Castiel smiled softly and spoke to him in a hushed voice.

"You okay, Dean."

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

Castiel doted on that baby and Dean wasn't so far behind but Gabriel couldn't get over how weird the kid looked. There were just some things about him that Gabriel had never thought he would see on one of his kind. Sam had told him certain things were normal for humans like the lumps on the back and the exposed genitalia with no tentacles to cover it. He hoped that the poor child didn't grow hair like humans did on their bodies. What if it was all over his body? That would be too unfair for the poor child.

Then there was the issue with his tentacles. They were smooth and soft not like Gabriel's tentacles at all or Castiel's when he was just a newborn. Gabriel remembered they were soft but definitely not that soft. Also, where were his suckers? Dean had asked him if it was normal and he hadn't the heart to tell him it wasn't. All of their kind was born with small little suckers that started off being useless but would become increasingly useful.

He worried about the child. He worried because no one else would. No one else wondered if four tentacles would be enough to push him through the water. No one else wondered if he would slip on the floor or be able to bend his tentacles correctly. No one questioned where the thin membrane between each tentacle was on the child. No one wondered if his lack of small tentacles may make it hard for him to find a mate or if his freakish backside may give him a hard time swimming properly.

Without suckers he would not be able to grip things effectively. They use their suckers to anchor themselves when the water is moving. This way they do not just float off with the flow and do not have to continuously swim and run out of oxygen quicker. However, the child was born without and would not be able to grip with his tentacles to steady himself in moving waters or grab prey easily.

The child was going to have more troubles than just his name and his name wasn't anything to be proud of. Gabriel didn't say he knew everything about humans but he at least knew Bobby-John sounded horrible. It sounded just like how it was created: his father couldn't decide between two names. What horrified him more than the name itself was how Sam actually liked it. It horrified him to know that everyone in the house liked it and he was that lone guy wondering how Bobby-John was going to survive, mate and like his own name.

He approached Castiel later that day when Dean was making lunch. Sam was readying to take one of Dean's many shifts. If it was going to be like this, he'd never get to chase Sam and claim him. Dean was being awful hindering his mating just because he had a little one. A weird looking little one. Castiel still treated the child as if it was a precious stone. He hissed when Gabriel came near but he was starting to catch himself and apologize. Gabriel kind of felt insulted that his brother even thought he would snatch up the child for more than just one reason.

Bobby-John was sleeping in Castiel's arms. All the child did was sleep, eat and make a mess. Dean was horrified changing the water the other day. Gabriel could understand that humans were much more frightened by the natural events of their bodies than his kind. Dean even spoke of covering up the babe in an effort to stop more messes from being created.

It was Sam that had come with a newborn diaper, sticking in two tentacles per hole. It looked uncomfortable but the baby was managing. It won't be able to swim and float on his own until a few more months. Gabriel remembered the first time he saw Castiel floating on his own. He was so scared the little baby would turn over and drown. His parents were very calm though and told him that even he floated around that age. It was their instinct. If they were helpless for too long, they would not survive as a people.

Diapers wouldn't be needed once the babe can swim. He was sure the child would just eliminate in the lake like a normal individual. Gabriel still couldn't understand why humans felt the need to put their water in toilets instead of just eliminating in the open water outside. He was sure Dean would try to encourage his child to do the same and sit on the strange, cold object. It was ridiculous. The diapers couldn't even get wet and how was the baby to learn to swim without being able to get the feel of the water?

Castiel allowed it too. He allowed such a confining thing on his child and even learned how to change it. The babe cried more now. Every time he eliminated, he cried loudly about it. He would keep him and Sam up all night. Well, if Sam wasn't working late that night that is. Gabriel looked down at the diaper unamused. That strange garment was ruining his life.

Castiel petted the child as he slept not bothered by the unnatural bottom the baby now had. Of course, his strange shaped backside was never natural to begin with but the added feature of the diaper really bothered him. Babies needed to touch their mother quite frequently. Gabriel remembered his own talking about how little Castiel needed to be held and watched over. Babies needed that touch to know they are safe. The diaper was in the way.

“Is he alright?” Gabriel asked curiously as he watched the child slumber in his brother's arms.

“Why wouldn't he be?” Castiel questioned backed. Gabriel could list everything he thought about but held it in. This was his brother's first child and he didn't want him to worry. Besides, he doubted his information would be received happily. So, he just nodded and tried to pretend that there was nothing about the child that was bothering him. Problem was, Gabriel wasn't that good of an actor.

“What?” His brother questioned angrily. Bobby-John even shifted in his sleep because of how loud he had spat it out. Gabriel didn't know what to do. He already made his brother angry and he hadn't even said any of his worries to him.

“Nothing.” Gabriel tried to look away from Castiel trying his best to look uninterested. It didn't seem to fool Castiel in the least.

“You think something is wrong with my child.”

“Have you looked at him?” Gabriel was not planning on saying that. He wasn't planning on saying anything remotely close to that.

“Of course, I have.” Castiel informed him irritation clear in his voice. “He's perfect.”

“With four tentacles.”

“He doesn't need six.”

“With no suckers.”

“They will grow.”

“No, Cassie.” Gabriel sighed and looked down. “They won't.”

“He'll be fine.” Castiel's voice was quivering proving he didn't even believe what he was saying. He held his child closer being careful not to wake him. Gabriel didn't know what else to say. He didn't mean to hurt his brother's feelings but he really needed him to address the issue. Castiel whispered after a moment of silence. “Don't- Don't ruin this for me.”

“Cassie, I'm not ruining anything. I'm telling you the truth.” Gabriel knew this place wouldn't be good for the child. He didn't know if anywhere would be good for him. Would he survive against the river's power and be able to live in their network? Or was he doomed to be stuck on land without ever leaving the house? This was his brother's child! He was part of his pod and he couldn't have his future be ruined before his life even really began. There had to be something they could do. “How do you expect to teach him to swim in this little pool? How is he to learn his history without elders? How will others look at him because finding a human mate is out of the question.”

“Don't.” Castiel looked down at his baby and stroked his face with one of his fingers. He was careful not to let his nails touch the skin or rouse the child. “Dean and I will discuss this. This is none of your concern.”

“I'm just worried.”

“He hasn't even tried yet.” The baby in his arms still slumbered peacefully unaware of the two above him speaking of him. He was such a heavy sleeper which was a rather horrifying thing for their kind. It was another thing that made Gabriel frightened for the child's survival. Castiel just stared at his brother with a hurt expression. Sure, his child was different but he was sure he would be fine. “You haven't even given Bobby-John a chance. You'll see, he'll swim just as well as anyone with six tentacles. You'll see.”

“What about this?” Gabriel poked the diaper that clung to his nephew desperately.

“It's so he doesn't dirty the pool.”

“If he was in the water properly, he wouldn't dirty anything.”

“The diaper can't be wet.”

“He's not made for those things. Look at his tentacles.” They were split in a way that must have been uncomfortable. Paired together in an awkward way. These weren't legs! The child needed to have his tentacles soaked or he would dry out. Gabriel noticed Castiel continuing to sprinkle water on the baby's tentacles. It couldn't be comfortable for the child. “Why can't these be wet, anyway?”

Castiel looked down as if thinking. Perhaps, he wasn't sure why it couldn't get wet either. Surely, he questioned what Dean suggested or did he just do whatever his mate asked of him with no question? It wasn't like Castiel to just follow blindly. He always had questions. Then again, he didn't object when Dean didn't choose any of his suggestions and decided to the name the child on his own. He didn't stop Dean from nesting here and didn't request a better sleeping area than a small pool not big enough to sit in properly. Sam was nice to get them these pools but now that Castiel had a child, he needed a bigger pool in order to teach the child how to swim. It wasn't like they could do so in the lake and Bobby-John won't be able to hold his breathe effectively until he is much older.

“I don't want Dean to be unhappy with me.” Castiel murmured looking very ashamed. He had thrown away the traditions of his ancestors. He had allowed Dean to choose everything for him and Gabriel feared this child would never know the taste of the delicious berries by the river. Bobby-John would never know the love of the clan or have a place within it. But Castiel did it. He kept sacrificing everything and Gabriel couldn't understand why. Just so Dean could be happy? Did Castiel think if Dean was happy that was enough? What about his happiness?

“But are you happy with Dean and these decisions?”

He looked conflicted. Castiel didn't seem able to answer his brother's question and he wouldn't have been even if he had thought of an answer. Bobby-John took that moment to wake up with a cry, turning over to find one of his mother's breasts. He desperately nosed around until he latched on to the closest nipple.

“He looks hungry.” Gabriel chuckled as the babe began to suckle as if his life depended on it. Castiel looked down at his child fondly. All the worry washed away from his face and the only thing left was adoration. Gabriel sighed in relief. That was a much better expression for his brother. Castiel smiled softly as he pet the feather soft hair of the child.

“He always is.”

* * *

 

The baby cried too much. He cried entirely too much and there was really no reason for him to cry so often. This was all Sam could think about as he tried to keep his eyes open during his shift. He had all of Dean's shifts which sometimes meant he had to pull doubles. He barely got any sleep when he was at home and Gabriel- Sam sighed. Gabriel was everything but happy but he never said a word about it. He still joked around and smiled like he had no care in the world. However, Sam could see it just wasn't Gabriel's usual joking self.

Why did that baby have to cry so much? He practically slept where there was food. Dean had complained quite loudly about that fact. In fact, Dean had probably complained too much about it. Sam was pretty sure he learned a few things about Castiel that he really didn't want to know. It didn't help that Gabriel's kind just walked around naked especially with those new little swells on Castiel's chest. Sam always felt shy when Castiel was in the room. It wasn't that he was interested in his brother's mate but it was really hard not to take notice of those new developments on his chest. It wasn't his fault, it was so peculiar he had to look. A man with breast. He couldn't not look. They were right there just- He knew Dean would kill him if he knew about that. Gabriel would kill him if he knew. Hell, they'd probably team up together to end his life.

He needed his own place but now he just worked in a bar and there was Gabriel. He needed a place Gabriel would like too. Sam sighed again. He hadn't even kissed Gabriel. He thought they were supposed to go fast or something. Dean was practically being felt up regularly with Castiel after the first few days. It wasn't that Sam wanted to get felt up all the time. He just wanted to know Gabriel was still actually interested. He wanted to be with Gabriel for real and not just acting like he had never gave him the necklace in the first place. It was like Gabriel was just waiting for something and Sam didn't even know what it was.

“Hey, I'm sorry about what happened the other day.” Jo's voice almost made him jump. The bar was quiet tonight and he wasn't expecting her to suddenly come up to him and speak.

“Forget it. Dean's already past it.”

“Is he?” She asked narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Sam may have had some practice trying to calm down ladies who were worried about or unhappy with his brother. Dean did tend to play around and it was only natural that the women would come up to him for some confirmation that they were his only one or that he wasn't leaving them. Sam put on the same face every time one came up to him and despite Jo coming over with worries a bit different from those girls, he went full into that mode. Perhaps, he didn't look as convincing as he thought he did. Or maybe Jo was just too smart for his excuses and smiles. “I just worry that's all.”

“Cas, isn't like that girl you knew.” Sam tried to assure her.

“At least, now I have a name.” Sighing, Jo shook her head. “Dean wouldn't even tell me her name.”

“Yeah, well, that's Dean.”

“So, why did you move to live with Dean?” Didn't Dean tell her? Sam shook his head. Dean was right. She was really nosy but he couldn't blame her. The most he heard patrons talk about happening around these parts was catching a rather large fish. If that was the most excitement they got here, he supposed this place was worse than Sioux Falls. Nothing happened there either but at least there was some good gossip. Not that he ever participated in that sort of stuff. No wonder Jo was starved out of her mind for something to talk about. If he grew up here, he probably would have been more like Dean was, looking for some sort of adventure because there was no way he could stand a place so dull.

“Got fired from my old job.” He was sure Dean had at least told her that but it was an answer, short and simple. Jo leaned on the counter looking to her side at him as he cleaned some of the glasses.

“Yeah, but why?”

“I found out the head of a company, my firm worked with, was doing some illegal things and I handed him to the proper authorities. Apparently, having morals isn't what they look for in lawyers.” Sam saw no point in keeping it a secret. Keeping things mysterious would only make Jo more curious and think he has something to hide. He didn't have to tell her the whole truth but he had to tell her enough to keep her sated.

“Harsh.” It seemed to do the trick. Jo frowned and looked off as if there was nothing more to the story. She could of asked what the guy was up to but she didn't. She probably figured it was a sensitive subject and it was. Sam worked hard to become a lawyer. He had so many hopes and dreams and now that whole chapter of his life had been closed. If he tried any other firm, he would have to explain why he was fired. Who knows if they would hire him or not.

“They fired you?” Another person asked behind them. Sam couldn't help but think that voice sounded awfully familiar. Turning around, he was shocked to see Benny drying his hands with a small towel.

“You. You work here?” Dean had told him that he worked there but he didn't expect to see the guy anytime soon. He was hoping the guy had quit or something. He had some wishful thinking but when he didn't see the guy, he had thought his wishes had come true. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Benny didn't even know how much Sam didn't want to see him or maybe he did and was just enjoying it. He did smile in that frustratingly amused manner of his.

“Sure as hell do.” He responded happily.

“You weren't here the other nights.” It was probably apparent that Sam didn't exactly enjoy the man's company. Sam's whole body tensed at the sight of him. Gabriel knew this man and they seemed rather chummy. He remembered how much Benny insisted taking Gabriel in his truck. He didn't trust him one bit. Especially, when he hadn't officially mated with Gabriel yet. Could Benny be the reason why? He remembered Gabriel talking about competition with prospective mates. Was he in a competition?

“Ash and he have their shifts.” Jo explained giving Sam a strange look. Benny shrugged amused when she looked over at him and quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.“You alright there?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Sam's eyes never left the kitchen door. He wondered if he and Gabriel still talked. Gabriel did use the cell phone sometimes. Was he talking to him?

“You were giving him one hell of a bitch face.” Jo informed him looking rather worried. Sam snapped his head towards her direction.

“I don't have a bit-” He stopped himself and took a deep breath. It wasn't good to look like the guy bothered you when you are trying to convince someone he doesn't. “He just rubs me the wrong way.”

“Benny does?”

“Yes.”

“Benny's a big ol' teddy bear.”

“Says you.”

“You and your brother keep trying to make me see Benny as something else.” Jo shook her head with a small giggle. Was Benny really that good at hiding his shady nature? Sam didn't know the guy personally but he knew enough. The man knew Gabriel, wasn't above stealing someone's car or cell phone and just seemed like he was up to something. Sam couldn't really pinpoint it but there was something about him that he just couldn't stand. Jo watched as Sam's frustration became evident on his face. “You know something I don't know?”

“I don't think I do.” Sam may have not sounded as convincing as he had hoped. Jo just shook her head with a small amused noise.

“Right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

He wanted his child to thrive. Taking care of himself, becoming connected to his community and staying safe, these were the things he wanted for his son. He, also, wanted his child to find a viable mate and begin a family of his own. His son would have no trouble finding a mate as he was a beautiful child. He didn't believe a word Gabriel said about the matter. 

However, his brother did raise some valid points. It would be best for his son to be raised with the community of the clan but Dean would never agree to it. Castiel had never talked to him about it but he knew. Dean was still disgusted by his tentacles after all. That was the conclusion he had come to after days of thinking about that night. It wasn't until his tentacles roamed his mate's body that Dean had pulled away. He felt disgusted by himself. He wished he could just cut off his limbs and grow human legs regardless of how weird they looked to him. It would make Dean happy and he wanted Dean to be happy.

_ But are you happy with Dean and these decisions?  _ His brother's voice haunted his mind. Of course, he wasn't happy. He was miserable. He missed his family, his clan and his home. Dean had a wonderful nest. Castiel was always amazed by how much work was put into it and how Dean could transform one room in a few days but it was lonely there. There was no history written on the walls and there were no networks connected to it. He was lonely here and useless. Back at his clan, he had a purpose. He helped with the hunts and brought back food for all in the clan. He helped with net making as well and was known to be a fearsome warrior against other clans. Here  he just looked after his child while Dean worked. There was nothing else he did. 

He couldn't tell Dean any of this. He wouldn't dare tell him a thing about how he felt. He was too afraid of being pushed away again. He knew he should argue and stand up for himself but at what cost? Humans do not mate for life and Castiel didn't have the security a true mating bond of his kind would have. He was always afraid Dean would just leave him for a better breeder. He wasn't exactly the best breeder of his kind. He wasn't even the best breeder of his clan. He was lucky to even have a mate.

But he had to think of his son. He had to think about his child's future because that was a parent's job. He couldn't just let his child suffer because of his worries but he didn't want to give up Dean, it wouldn't be good for his son either. Why did Gabriel have to ask him such a difficult question? Why did Dean have to be human? Could Dean fit in with the clan? Maybe he could help make nets or something. Castiel doubted his mate had the skill to hunt like his kind. Maybe he could hunt above? Did humans even hunt or was there some special class that hunted while the others just used paper to trade? What was Dean's skills?

He was good at cooking but cooking wasn't needed in his clan, they usually ate their fish raw. Dean worked at a bar making drinks but that too wasn't needed. The water around them was more than enough. In his clan, Dean would be useless and unable to come to the surface unless one guided him out. Dean could never navigate through the tunnels and seeing his family would be near impossible. He would be miserable just like Castiel.

He wished they could find some happy medium. He wished there was a way that they could both be happy but after what happened with Gabriel and Crowley, he knew he couldn't just go through the lake without incident. They couldn't stay here if he was to go back to his clan periodically but he couldn't trap Dean in the network if he wanted to see his family. Also, there was the issue of Dean's diet. He ate a variety of things his clan had never seen before. He knew he ate fish but in order to eat the fish, he needed to burn the flesh enough that he found it edible. He turned his nose up to snail, frog or snake. He didn't seem to eat many berries or other strange vegetables humans had. Sam ate a bunch but Dean was all about beef. Castiel didn't mind the diet but he missed eating the things he normally ate. It was similar to how Dean said he couldn't live without a burger, Castiel couldn't live without the taste of the berries near the river or the scaly flesh of a fish.

But he couldn't tell him. Many times, he watched his mate go about his business silently, trying to gather enough courage to speak to him about the issue but he never could. He became distant and troubled. He no longer made eyes at Dean and he could see it was troubling him as well. He couldn't think of mating when his child's future hung on the balance.

Sam caught on quicker than Dean and asked Castiel how he was feeling. Castiel couldn't tell him and Sam never pressed the issue further. He liked that about Sam, he always knew how to make people feel better. He just wished Sam could alleviate the pain of missing his kin. He wished that the five of them in this little nest would be enough to make him feel a sense of community but it wasn't. It never was enough and he felt like his days just passed by without anything to remember. They passed by and Castiel just sat still.

Dean was in the kitchen when Castiel had mustered enough courage to speak to him. He was making lunch. Lately, Dean had been so proud of his cooking and every time Castiel went to eat, he would pet his hair and just smile. Castiel loved the attention and found himself moving his head closer to his mate. Dean would chuckle every time and continue a little longer before doing something else. They were calm moments but it wasn't enough. Castiel felt sick with worry when he realized Dean wasn't enough.

His species mated for life. No one ever left their mate no matter what. No mated pair ever seemed miserable and none of them ever regretted mating with their chosen one. If they were together, a mated pair could conquer anything. All they needed was each other. Yet, Castiel sat there horrified with this new revelation. He thought all he needed was Dean. That he could be happy as long as he was with his chosen one. But that wasn't so and it terrified him. Did he not love Dean? He loved him, he did! Why would he have doubts? Why would he be unhappy? He was supposed to be satisfied with just his mate.

So, why wasn't he?

"You need something, Cas?" Dean asked when he noticed Castiel staring at him from the doorway. In his arms, he held Bobby-John close as he watched Dean prepare whatever human delight he had planned for them. Castiel shook his head and looked down. He couldn't tell him. Even if he felt unhappy, he loved Dean. He couldn't live without Dean. He couldn't be like a human and throw all those feelings away and move on. Dean was everything. He was the only path to take. So, he kept silent and slid into the kitchen slowly.

He would get used to the food, the isolation and the strangeness of it all. He just needed more time. He'll teach Bobby-John all he needs to know. He'll find a way to teach him to swim. His son would find a mate just as all their other future offspring would. They would be fine and he will forget all his worries. All he needed was Dean. So, why did he still feel this way?

There was a splash beneath the floorboards gaining everyone's attention. Turning to look at the hole in the floor, Castiel held his sleeping babe protectively. It wasn't long before Michael popped in from the hole causing both of them to jump. He wasn't alone. Lucifer cautiously peered around herself before slowly pulling herself up from the hole. She was in awe at the strange structure of the nest. Michael huffed a little jealous of the attention Lucifer was giving another dominant's nest. Then, his eyes found Castiel and his child.

"You've birthed nicely." Michael told him as he noticed the babe stirring in his arms. Castiel's breath caught in his throat. They were doing the inspection of offspring. The inspection was done by the leader of the clan and his mate. They are allowed in any nest without any reason and could reject offspring if they so deemed fit. Offspring who were rejected were usually too weak to support. Ones that would not make it long or would drag the clan down. Why waste the time writing the names of those who could not thrive on the communities wall? Most of those who are not accepted, die within months or even days after the decision. Those offspring that do pull through usually are accepted after they strengthen up.

However, those who are accepted later are known to the rest of the clan. The clan recognizes them as barely making it to their clan. Barely getting by. Those weren't the first choice when it came to mating. Especially, if they were dominants, no breeder wanted a weak dominant. These members usually had to do more to secure a mate because of this. Castiel didn't want that to happen to his child. That was why he hesitated before placing his child in his older brother's arms.

"Is he to your liking?" Castiel asked as he watched an array of emotions flash through his brother's eyes. He was nervous that Michael would have the same reservations of Bobby-John that Gabriel had. He could only hope that his brother would accept him despite his flaws. 

"Strange looking." Michael turned the child around to view his backside. Looking rather puzzled. Brushing her fingers over the child’s hair, Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise.

"Soft." She mentioned as she continued to run her fingers over the few strands the baby had. "Do humans have such soft hair?"

"They do." The two nodded in understanding as they continued inspecting the baby. Bobby-John was doing very well. He hadn’t cried the entire time they handled him which Castiel hoped was a good thing. He had never witnessed these inspections before and had no idea what criteria they used. He knew his child seemed to be alive and well. He ate regularly and was very calm. Were those good things that they looked for? Should he mention it?

It was obvious that Dean didn’t know what was going on. He had looked at Castiel in confusion when he had laid the babe in his brother’s arms. Castiel watched as Dean’s concern grew more apparent on his face. Perhaps, humans did not have inspections. It would make sense since they do not appear to have structured clans either. Castiel wasn’t sure what type of community humans create for themselves since he only ever knew about clans and keeping a group together. He wasn’t even aware there were other types of societies until he met Dean. In fact, he wasn’t really aware of it until recently. Gabriel had told him that humans had many different types of government. Apparently, Sam had explained all this to him earlier and Gabriel was proud of the new knowledge he had acquired.

He wondered what this appeared to be to Dean. Did he worry if his child was about to be harmed or did he understand what was going on? Castiel didn’t have much time to worry about Dean’s reactions because he was too occupied worrying about his son’s future. What if they didn’t find him to be strong enough? 

Michael prodded at Bobby-John’s tentacles. He seemed to count each one bewildered at the lack of two extra ones. Removing the bothersome material Dean insisted the baby wear, he began moving the tentacles around a little. He, also, seemed troubled by the lack of smaller tentacles covering his sexual parts and the strange shape of the sheath covering the penis. 

"Peculiar." He poked the child’s strange flesh with his index finger. Tracing down the tentacles, he found there was no thin membrane between them and the hole that his people usually had directly below them wasn’t place correctly. It seemed to be closer to the weird lumps near the lower back.

Shaking his head, Michael held the child under his arms. The child’s head tilted back without the much needed support. Slowly, the dominant lowered himself back into the hole in the floor. Dean seemed visibly uneasy by this action.

"Hey, what are you doing to my kid?" He moved towards them but Gabriel had reached out and grabbed his ankles with his tentacles. Castiel hadn’t noticed when his other brother had entered the kitchen. He was too worried that Michael would reject his child. 

Dean looked panicked. Castiel was unsure why he was so worried. It was important to test if the newborns could kick effectively in water. Though the child was too young to properly swim and he had never seen these tests before, Castiel just knew his child would be alright. 

"Dean, it's okay." No matter what he said, it didn’t seem to make his mate look any less uneasy as Michael plopped the child into the water. Bobby-John was still being held under his arms and didn’t seem to like the new position one bit. As he begun to cry, Castiel had to use all his willpower not to race to him. Gabriel was, also, having trouble holding back Dean.

"Strong." Lucifer commented as she watched the babe frantically move his tentacles. Then out of nowhere, she dipped into the water holding her breath dramatically. Michael followed suit. 

"Hey, what-" Dean almost screamed the moment he saw them drag his child underwater. Castiel raced to the edge. His child wasn’t old enough to be under the water! What were they doing? The two plopped back up with the child, who cried unhappily. Castiel felt like crying too but he didn’t know why.

"Does he feed?" Lucifer asked as she took the babe from Michael gently. Castiel cleared his throat and nodded.

"He feeds many times a day." He informed her trying to stay calm though he now worried what other tests may be in store. "He's very hungry."

"His name?" Michael asked as he motioned to his mate to return the child. Castiel wanted nothing more than to clutch his child close and hiss at them. His instincts hadn’t wanted him to give the child over to them in the first place but he knew the customs of his people. He had to give his child to them for the inspection but he had never thought it would be so stressful. As his babe was returned, he tried to soothe the little one’s cries. He cooed softly and held him close. Bobby-John noticed he was back in his mother’s arms and immediately went searching for the closest nipple.

"Bobby-John." Castiel could see his brother, Gabriel, wince when he said the name. Lucifer and Michael were more perplexed than anything. The name wasn’t one their clan had ever heard.

"We shall write it on our community wall along with his father's name." Michael told him nodding as he spoke. Castiel exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. They were accepting him. Bobby-John wasn’t weak. There was hope. Gabriel’s fears were unfounded. His son would grow handsome and secure a mate easily, he was sure. 

"I am glad that they have been accepted but is our nest not too far away?" Castiel didn’t want them to change their mind but he knew how clans were about territory. This was unmarked territory and usually that spelled trouble because clans would fight over them. Of course, no other clan had set a tentacle in this lake but clan rules were clan rules.

"You can't be without a clan." Michael said sounding more like a brother than a clan leader. Castiel distantly wondered if Bobby-John passed more due to their kinship and not his strength but he shook that thought out of his head. There was nothing wrong with his son. He was just different. Michael smiled a little and looked towards the back door, towards the lake. "Besides, the water here is deep, unclear and full of life. We wish to claim it as our own and use it as another hunting ground at night."

"A wise decision but what of the humans?" Castiel knew that it would be dangerous to swim in these waters. Many humans swim in it as well and are not frightened to stay in for a lengthy amount of time. In the river, the water moves fast and humans barely swim in deep parts of it. If they do, they do not stay for long. This was different. The lake was very busy.

"Gabriel was careless." Lucifer told him with a look at the dominant in mind. Gabriel gasped clearly offended. "We will not make the same mistakes."

"You can't go through my nest." It was petty of Gabriel but it was the first thing he thought of. Castiel supposed it was also necessary to say. After all, it is very rude for others to just go into another dominant’s nest without invitation. Usually, they were for mates or kin. The whole clan couldn’t just swim through.

"We will create our own way through shortly." Michael told him giving him a reassuring smile. "Bear with us, brother."

"This is good news." Gabriel laughed as if he hadn’t been offended at all. "Will the elders teach Bobby-John?"

"He has been accepted. For them not to will be against the rules set forth by our ancestors."

"What's going on, Cas?" Castiel had forgotten that Dean couldn’t speak their language. Where he was understanding everything that was said, Dean was standing around confused and worried. 

"The clan has accepted your kid." Gabriel explained. "He is now part of us."

"What does that mean?"

"He has a better chance at survival and finding a mate. Oh, and he must go to the clan for lessons when he gets older."

"Go to the clan?" Dean didn’t seem to like that but Castiel couldn’t see why. It was important for the child to learn about the clan and how things worked. It was important to learn the skills he would need to survive and the skills for attracting a mate. "They going to take my kid?"

"When he's older." Gabriel tried to explain. Castiel knew if anyone could explain their ways coherently, it would be him. "Kind of like school for you humans. He will be returned."

"Can't Cas just teach him?"

"No, he must learn the history of our people and other things Castiel may not know."

"Is Cas okay with this?" Dean looked over at Castiel and noticed him nodding his head slightly. It was the best choice for Bobby-John. It would help his child thrive in the future. He would have a home, a community to protect him and, hopefully, a future mate. "I don't know. I don't know a thing about your clan and can't we just, I don't know, home school him."

"You are being given a gift, Dean." Gabriel almost growled at him irritated by the way he was taking all this. Castiel could understand Dean though. If Bobby-John had legs and Dean was going to put him somewhere where he couldn’t go to protect him, he would be unhappy about it as well. "Don't ruin it."

"Ruin it?" Dean’s voice was getting louder and Castiel could tell it was making Michael and Lucifer uneasy. To them, Dean was speaking gibberish and the only clue they had to what he may be trying to communicate was his tone of voice.

"Why is your human getting upset?" Michael questioned worriedly as he eyed Dean. Castiel shook his head and tried to assure them that everything was alright but as Gabriel’s voice began to match the loudness of Dean’s, he knew they wouldn’t believe him.

"They'll teach him how to survive. You can't possibly think he can learn how to be human?"

"No, but-" Dean sighed heavily and turned away from them. "What if someone snatches him up on his way to his school?"

"He'll be escorted." Gabriel rolled his eyes and groaned. "No one will take him. You can isolate my brother but you will not isolate Bobby-John. You won't make him miserable as well!"

"Gabriel!” That was too far. Gabriel had no right tossing that out in the open. Castiel gave his brother a hard stare.

"What's he going on about?" Dean had turned to look at Castiel now. He had never felt as anxious as he felt in that moment. Dean knew he wasn’t happy. Dean knew there was something wrong and now he would push him away. He just knew it.

"Is everything alright?" Lucifer asked looking over at Castiel a little nervous.

"Yes, sorry for the commotion." It was a lie. It was a blatant lie but the two took it anyway. They said their goodbyes and hurried away. Michael didn’t even stay to protect him like he would when they were little. He did give a look to Gabriel, who nodded but said nothing. Once they were gone, Dean tried talking to Castiel again.

"Cas, are you alright?" 

"Bobby-John need eat" It was a lie. The baby had already taken his fill and was sleeping happily in his arms.

"Cas."

"I can watch Bobby-John if you like?" Gabriel offered and Castiel felt like he was betrayed. Why was he doing this to him? Was he so unsatisfied by Sam not completing the courtship that he had to ruin his mating bond? Castiel sighed. He had to talk to Dean and try to explain himself. He had no choice.

"Alright." It took everything he had to say that one word to his brother. He laid his babe into his brother’s arms. He was hesitant to leave him and wanted to hiss at his brother for touching his child but he suppressed it. He nodded his head towards the bedroom door and sighed heavily. It was now or never. "Come, Dean. We talk."

 


	49. Chapter 49

Dean thought everything was going well. He really thought that they were going smoothly, despite some complications, but apparently he was wrong. Maybe he didn't really know anything right now because he didn't even suspect his mate was unhappy at all. He may have been hesitant but he thought everything was fine and that they just met a bump on the road not a road block.

He didn't want to follow Castiel into his room. He would rather stand outside not knowing then enter and find out that his mate didn't want him anymore. No, it couldn't be that because their people mate for life, at least, that is what Gabriel had told him. It couldn't be serious. No, it wasn't a block, it wasn't. It was just a bump in the road. There was no way it could be anything else. Castiel would never want to be rid of him, he loved him too much. Right? There are always a few bumps in the road, even Karen and Bobby argue. That's what it was. Nothing to worry about. 

When he entered the room the place just didn't feel the same. He always imagined his room being warm and inviting. After all, it was where Castiel always waited for him and he would get so happy when he saw Dean come home early. Dean would try his best to get home early because he knew Castiel liked that. Castiel loved spending time with him and sure, they had that awkward night where Dean didn't let him get adventurous but he took time off to spend with him. Wasn't that enough?

Where did he go wrong? It isn't like they were going to agree about everything. They were going to have disagreements and Dean certainly wasn't as kinky as Castiel was. However, he was sure he had been doing his best to provide for Castiel and keep him happy. What did he do that was so objectionable? A nagging part of him kept asking him about the validity of Castiel's love. What if Castiel was only in lust with him? What if, now that they have a child and he has no longer pleasured his lover, Castiel has grown bored with him and realized what a mess Dean really was?

_They mate for life, Dean._ He tried to calm himself down but nothing was working. There was real dread in his heart and he didn't know how not to think of the worse. _He won't leave you. He can't._ He could. He easily could. Castiel could get up one day with Bobby-John and just swim out of his life. What was keeping him here? Nothing, that's what. 

He closed the door behind him and peered over at Castiel, who was sitting in his pool looking rather nervous. He looked almost as nervous as Dean felt. Watching him carefully, Dean waited for his mate to speak but no words were uttered. Castiel just sat there twisting his hands in front of him and staring at his tentacles.

Should he speak first? What was there to talk about? It wasn't like Dean knew exactly what was bothering his mate, he just knew his mate was unhappy. Would Castiel be mad if he tried to speak first? Castiel didn't seem angry at all, just sad. Dean's heart dropped. He's seen this look on a person's face before. This was goodbye wasn't it? Castiel was expecting to break up.

There had to be something he could say or do to change his mind but Dean didn't even know what he had done wrong. Why couldn't Castiel just tell him when he did something wrong? He'd try to be better, he really would, if he just knew what he did wrong. Was it that night he denied him? It couldn't be but what if I was? 

Castiel still wasn't talking and just kept fidgeting nervously. It had to be bad, it just had to be. There was no way it would be this hard to say if it wasn't that bad. Dean was starting to feel physically ill with all this worry. If his mate didn't say anything soon, there would be nothing stopping him from fearing the worse. He had to calm down. It couldn't be that bad. 

“Well.” Dean cleared his throat gaining Castiel's attention. He looked so frightened. “Don't you have something to say?”

Something about the way Castiel looked at him made him want to swallow his words. If he could stop time before words came out of his mouth, he would. He just had this feeling that anything he said, he wasn't going to like. It had to be something like that because why hide it if it wasn't? He wondered if Castiel knew how sick with worry he was and if his mate felt the same way.

“Dean, I-” Castiel stopped short of saying anything important. He looked down sadly and bit his bottom lip. This was not helping matters. This was just making matters worse. This was making feel impatient and he couldn't help how irritated he sounded when he spoke.

“Just get on with it.” He winced just as Castiel winced. He hadn't meant for it to come out that harsh. Castiel looked down and Dean wasn't sure if the fear on his face was from him or from what he was about to say. 

“I'm sorry.” He said still not looking up from his tentacles. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke again. “I want go to my people.”

Dean felt his heart just drop as if it just sank right through him onto the floor. He couldn't move at first or even speak. He was too shocked to do anything really but why did he feel so struck? He was expecting this wasn't he? Everyone left him and he knew it was only a matter of time before Castiel left as well. He just thought that he'd be different with that whole mating for life deal they had. He let himself get too comfortable with him. His mouth was dry and he knew his voice was trembling but he needed to be sure.

“You're leaving me?”

“No. No. Never.” Castiel shook his head wildly trying to get Dean to understand that that wasn't what was going on. However, Dean couldn't see where Castiel leaving to go to his people wasn't leaving him because he had made it apparent that he couldn't live down there. Trying to figure out what to say, Castiel chewed his bottom lip. Dean watched as he struggled with something unknown to him. “I lonely.”

“How can you be lonely when there's Sam, Gabe and me?” Dean couldn't believe Castiel could be lonely when he was there. He had just come from telling off Jo when it came to him being isolated. All they needed was family and they had all the family they needed right here.  Unless, his feelings were one-sided. “Plus the addition of Bobby-John.”

“Anna, Inias, Ephraim, Michael not here.”

“What?” He knew who Michael was but the others he hadn't heard of at all. 

“My family.” Castiel clarified. “I miss my family.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” 

“I say now.” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“No, Cas. Before.” 

“I don't know.” They fell into an unhappy silence. Dean could understand missing his family. He would feel pretty bummed out if he couldn't contact his family on a regular basis but the lake was dangerous. He couldn't allow his mate to go in there and get caught like Gabriel did.

Castiel wouldn't feel any better if he told him that but it was true. There were just certain risks he wasn't willing to take and giving the chance that his new family could be ripped from him was one of them. He couldn't have people he cared about be taken from him abruptly, not again. Just thinking of something happening to Castiel made him feel panicky but if he allowed him to go it was possible. If he left, he couldn't come back. Back and forth was too risky but he wanted Castiel to stay with him because he needed him. Dean couldn't think of living without him but wasn't willing to live with him in his world. He was selfish. Dean found it hard to breathe as he thought about it. He'd lose Castiel if he tried to have everything he wants because that's what happens when you are selfish. That's what happened that time when he lost everything.

They were all in the car because of Dean's selfishness. He wanted this new toy that had just came out and was going like hotcakes. He had begged his parents for the toy and they finally let up. He now couldn't even remember what the toy was and that just proved how incredibly selfish he was. It wasn't even important to remember but what happened on the way, he'd never forget.

He was fussing about Sam bothering him. The toddler was all buckled in his car seat in an uncomfortable looking way but his mother had insisted it was the proper way to buckle him and that they were going for protection and not comfort. He made his father mad at them both and he told them both to pipe down. Then the big lights came.

Dean didn't know how the story went exactly from what people said. He heard them say a trucker fell asleep at the wheel and hit their front. He heard that the truck was huge, only touched the front of the car with part of its front and crushed the front side of the passenger seat first. Some stories say the truck fully hit them and they slid right off the road while others say it nicked the front and they spun out of control. However, he didn't really see the truck or the damage until well after it had happened.

He remembered hearing the screeching of tires and getting jolted to one side. He remembered Sam crying heavily and a scream, his mother's scream. He remembered being spun around like the twirly whirl at the fair. He remembered his dad yelling his mother's name, then his and then nothing. 

When he woke up, he could feel blood trickle down his face and there was something sticking out from one of his legs. There was so much pain. He couldn't stand how much pain he was in. He cried for his mother after he noticed the blood but she never came to his side.

Sam was silent, he wasn't crying anymore and his parents- He tried to move but it hurt too much. He didn't understand why his body hurt so much. Looking over at his brother, he looked like he was just sleeping but Dean didn't want to move to wake him up. It hurt too much. There was a tree trunk very close to his side but only near his legs. The car had been bent but he luckily hadn't been harmed too much. 

Sam was so silent. Dean kept wondering why he was sleeping and why his parents wouldn't say anything to him. He kept calling for them but they never answered. He could see his mother's arm though between the two front seats just hanging out, like it would if she was sleeping at the edge of her bed,but covered in blood. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand. He wanted to shake it and wake her up. There were suddenly sirens all around him and there were all these people. Dean couldn't remember it all but he remembered feeling so scared and alone. He remembered wanting to see his parents just hear them tell him it was alright. He just wanted it to be alright. But it wasn't alright, all because he wanted a stupid toy.

Sam was in the hospital much longer than he. He probably didn't remember a thing about it. Dean remembered seeing his brother and being asked when their parents were going to come to pick them up. Mary Winchester died instantly, her neck was snapped. John Winchester was in critical condition and just didn't make it. Sam had been knocked in the head by the side of his car seat which, as his mother made sure, protected him well. He, also, suffered a few scrapes (from broken glass) and bruises but since he had been knocked hard enough to lose consciousness, he was kept in the hospital to be monitored.

In one day, Dean lost everything. He couldn't have that happen again. He couldn't just let Castiel risk getting caught because one day, he'd be taken too. He didn't want Bobby-John to leave to go to octopus school when he got older because of the same fear. Just thinking of Castiel or his child going into that lake and getting caught brought back that familiar feeling of being scared and alone. That feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when the doctors looked down at him sympathetically trying to figure out if they should tell a six year old boy his father didn't make it. He couldn't go through that again.

He lost himself in the memory for a moment but it quickly shifted to his fears. He could see Castiel getting taken in the water. It was inevitable that he would be taken from him. Things were just too good. Everyone left one way or another. Castiel must have noticed his unhappy expression as he thought about this, Dean wasn't sure what kind of expression he had but he knew it wasn't a good one. 

“You no like me no more?” Castiel asked throwing Dean for a loop. 

“What?” That wasn't anything he was expecting Castiel to say. He couldn't even understand it. “Why would you think that?”

“We not mate past few days.”

“Cas, you just had a baby and I'm not about to have sex in front of my kid.”

“I not good no more cause baby?”

“What? No.” Dean didn't know how to explain it to him. It was just common sense to him to not scar his baby for life. If he said it like that, though, Castiel would surely be offended. “I- Humans don't have sex in front of their kids. Well, not in my culture at least.”

“Caul Chure?” 

“It's- Never mind.” Of course, Castiel wouldn't understand that word. Dean sighed. “Look. It's too dangerous to go from here to your clan. People could see you.”

“I lonely.” Castiel looked down sadly.

“Why aren't we enough?” Dean just wanted Castiel to stay and not take any risks. If he went back and forth from his clan to here, he would be in more danger than if he just stayed put. 

“I miss my family.”

“We  ** _ are _ ** your family!” Dean shouted causing Castiel to jump. “You want to leave?”

“No.” Castiel looked at Dean with disbelief. “I want- I want eat berries.”

Berries? What did berries have to do with any of this? They probably had some in the fridge since Sam loved rabbit food so much. Maybe they were out. Maybe Castiel was trying to tell him to get some more but what did that have to do with him leaving? 

“I'll buy you berries.” 

“No.” Could this creature ever be satisfied. One moment he wanted berries and the next he didn't?

“What do you want?” Dean groaned. He didn't like how confusing his mate was being.“Why can't I buy them?”

“River berries.” Castiel gave him a look like if he was stupid. As if somehow those two words would convey every single thing he wanted to say. The secrets of all this nonsense was in those two words and Dean for the life of him couldn't figure it out.

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about.”

“Near family.” 

“What's wrong with here, Cas?” It all went back to him wanting to visit the network. Dean had no problem with him going if he stayed. In the network, no one would find him or hurt him. He'd be safe because his kind had been for so long. Bobby-John couldn't live the life as a normal human. He couldn't go to school here and there really was nothing for him. He would be safe there too. At least there, he'd have a chance. Maybe it was better this way but it didn't make Dean feel any better. “Fine. Go home. See if I care.”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “No. I want Dean.”

“You aren't happy with me, Cas.” Gabriel had told him that Castiel was miserable. The more he thought about it, the more he understood. He ripped Castiel out of the only world he ever knew. He brought him here and he placed him in harm's way. Castiel would have been better off never knowing him. He was being selfish again wanting to hold on to him without a thought to his happiness. “I can see it. You can see it. Why are we even trying?”

“I'm sorry.” Castiel sounded like he was pleading when he apologized. Dean didn't want to be the one to tell him this. He really didn't. He wanted Castiel to stay with him. He wanted to take care of his new family and be close to his old family. He wanted so much but it was killing Castiel. He could see it now. Making his mate stay with him would only endanger him and cause him to be depressed and lonely. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't screw up Castiel's life any more than he has.

“It's not your fault.” He told his mate with a sigh. “It's mine.”

“No. Dean good.” Castiel insisted sliding closer to his mate. He touched Dean's hand softly. “I love Dean.”

“Is that why you're miserable?” Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel and looked away. He didn't want to do this but it was better for Castiel. 

“No. No.” Castiel seemed very frustrated but was slowly giving up. He dropped his hand and his head.“Why you no understand?”

“Because we are from two different worlds, Cas.” Dean shook his head and continued to not look at him. He knew if he looked at him, he may change his mind. “We've been idiots thinking we could live together and everything would be fine. Maybe it would be better for you and Bobby-John to live with your clan. Somewhere no human can find you. You'd be safer than with me. We got of think of him and you.”

Castiel didn't speak back and continued to stare down at his tentacles. When Dean finally mustered enough courage to look at him, he saw the creature with a pensive look. He was thinking about it. Dean wasn't expecting him to consider it so soon but he was glad that he was seeing things his way. 

“Come with me.” Castiel looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. 

“I can't.” He could barely say those words. He would have loved to go but he had to stay for Sam. What would Sam do without him? Who would watch over him and make sure he was doing alright? Also, the network was so dark and Dean knew humans wouldn't do well without sunlight. Sam had told him before that they make some sort of vitamin from the sun. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere and would have to remain in the dark nest, alone, as Castiel socialized or did whatever he did for his clan. “I can't live- I can't.”

“Dean.”

“I can't give you what you need.” Dean told him shaking his head. “I'm sorry.”

“No. Dean.” Castiel reached out for him again but Dean jumped from him. The most hurt looking expression crossed Castiel's face making Dean feel rather guilty but this was for him. It was about time he thought of Castiel and not just himself. He couldn't be selfish. Not this time. He could save Castiel, he could. “Don't.”

“Look, Cas. I'm just trying to fix this.”

“It not broken!” Castiel shouted angrily. Dean was shocked. This wasn't right, Castiel didn't usually shout or get angry with him. Most of the time, he just fumbled around nervously. Glaring at him silently, Castiel for a brief moment didn't seem like that same nervous creature he knew before. Then, the moment was gone. Castiel looked down nervously and shook his head, speaking meeker than before. “It not.”

There was a cry that came from outside the door. Turning towards the door quickly, both parents felt a need to return to their child. However, Dean couldn't exit the room. He didn't want to look at Bobby-John knowing that he may have to say goodbye to him. No, he had to say goodbye to him. It was the only way Castiel could be happy and safe. Dean was making him miserable and he knew he had to stop. He had to think of them and not himself. He had to let go.

“Bobby-John needs you, Cas.” Castiel looked up at him with a conflicted expression. Slowly, he slid towards the door and opened it.

“I no leave. Never.” He told Dean as he looked back from the doorway. “We find way.”

“And if we don't?”

“We find way!” Castiel growled and Dean could see Gabriel looking at them with wide eyes. Even he was a little shocked by Castiel's behavior. 

Bobby-John was wailing in his arms and Gabriel looked like he had no clue what he was doing. Rolling his eyes, Castiel slid over to his brother and plucked his child out of his arms. He was hungry again. Bobby-John was always hungry.

Dean watched them from the doorway, unwilling to exit the room and join them. He loved them both so very much and it scared him. Watching them just sitting there as Bobby-John suckled away just made him fear the possibilities more. He couldn't lose them not like his parents. He had to keep them safe no matter what he had to do. Even if it meant pushing them away.

 


	50. Chapter 50

It was hard to ignore someone when there wasn't much space to use to avoid them. Dean found himself cursing the little house, when no matter where he went, Castiel would slither closely behind. At night, it was worse since they shared the same room. He could slide the pool to the other side of the room but Castiel would just slide it back next to the bed. He'd also just slide right into Dean's bed and nuzzle his shoulder every night. Dean would push him away but Bobby-John was there too and he didn't want to injure his baby.

Castiel was smart and a little too smart for his own good. Nothing Dean did to ignore him work and the creature almost killed himself once just to get Dean to worry. It was his fault, actually. He refused to cook for them anymore. Sam mentioned he would try to cook but Gabriel reminded him of his last failure. Dean wanted to show Castiel that he was a horrible mate. He wanted to drive him away but he couldn't do it. Angry and hurt, Castiel just went to cook on his own which resulted in his almost death. Dean couldn't help but save him in the end and decided he had to cook for Castiel or the poor guy would get injured.

Dean didn't want to hurt Castiel but he wanted to show him that he was the worst choice. He wanted him Castiel to make the decision to leave because he knew he wouldn't leave any other way. So, he did his best to keep his distance but nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. The only hope Dean had was at work; there he wouldn't have the chance of seeing Castiel. He wouldn't be able to see his hurt expression and he wouldn't feel that tug at his heart.

Sam didn't agree with him; he didn't have to talk to him about it to know that. He could see it in the way he would shake his head or sigh whenever Dean tried to ignore Castiel. He knew Sam was angry that he had asked Jo for more time at the bar. He thought his brother would be happy to not be overworked but instead he seemed pissed off about the whole thing.

The biggest problem was they didn't even talk about it. Sam was always touchy feely and wanting to talk about their emotions but now, nothing. All he got from Sam was looks of disapproval like he was so pissed off he couldn't even talk to him. He barely even saw Gabriel, which was weird because he lived in the living room. He must be avoiding him for some reason and Dean was sure it was because of how he was treating Castiel.

He wanted to hold Castiel at night because he knew the nights would be lonely and cold without him. He wanted to hold his child close and help take care of him but Bobby-John was always in Castiel's arms. Avoiding Castiel meant avoiding his own son. He hated it. He hated how it made him feel and he hated that no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was the right thing to do, it felt all wrong.

Jo gave him a lot of hours without question. She knew he had a new baby and perhaps she thought he could use the extra money. He could but that wasn't the reason he requested so many hours. Castiel was relentless and he found he had no other choice. He couldn't hide from those large blue eyes that seemed to get sadder and sadder as the days passed.

Finally, the day had come to head back to work. Castiel knew it was coming. Dean was sure the creature had over heard his conversations with Jo. He probably knew Dean was going to be taking extra hours and he probably knew the reason why. He was silent the whole time Dean was preparing to head off to work holding their child close.

Dean couldn't pretend to be happy that he was going back to work. He couldn't even pretend he wouldn't miss Castiel or his child if they decided to leave but he was no good for them. He didn't want Castiel to suffer any longer and he knew he would be safer without him. He had to keep telling himself it was for them but looking back at the two, he felt his heart sink.

Castiel cradled their child in his arm, petting his soft hair gently. A sad smile played on his lips as he watched his child suckle oblivious to the problems around him. Castiel looked like he was suffering even more than before and it was just like him to say nothing about the matter. Dean could understand; he wasn't the best at talking things out either. What he couldn't understand is why Castiel would want to hold on to a guy like him; all he ever did was hurt him.

“I'm going to head out to work, Cas.” Dean told him gaining his attention. It was the first time in a while he actually talked to him. Castiel looked up with such large glassy eyes that Dean almost forgot to breathe. He turned from him in order to escape their gaze. He didn't want to see all the sadness he put in them.“Stay safe.”

“I love you.” It was so broken sounding almost like Castiel was giving up but Castiel never gave up. The sound of his voice quivering like that almost broke Dean's heart. He did this to him but there was no other way. He was suffering too but Castiel had to stay safe. If he had to sacrifice his happiness for Castiel and Bobby-John to live a full life, then he will. He had to stay strong for both of them.

It was hard getting into his Impala; it was hard putting the key into the ignition knowing what he was leaving behind. Castiel was at least close to giving up on him. He wouldn't be surprised if he showed up after work and they were gone. The very thought made him not want to leave the driveway. He loved Castiel and he was doing this for him; but the thought of being without him was unbearable. He couldn't be selfish. He had to let go.

It didn't make the drive to work any easier. It didn't make him feel better when he drove up into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. What if he did leave? What would Dean do then? He hadn't really thought past pushing Castiel away. He would probably fix the hole in the kitchen floor, work at the Roadhouse until he got bored and travel off. Where would he go? All the adventure he ever wanted was right here. There was a whole clan of humanoid creatures and dangers lurking everywhere. Anywhere else would be boring; he would wonder about aimlessly until he died.

His family would be safe, though. Bobby-John would grow up healthy and he would find a mate. Castiel would be so proud. They would be safe and that's all he could ask for. He would die miserable and alone for what? Sunlight? A hamburger?

What if he tried to live in Castiel's world of darkness. He would be stuck in the nest all day and all he would eat would be berries and fish. He would have no contact with the outside world and never see the sun again. Lizzie, Karen, Bobby and Sam would all be left behind. Either way, he would be miserable and the joy Castiel would bring to him wouldn't ease the heartache of leaving Sam behind. The comfort he found in his brother wouldn't stop the pain of being without Castiel or Bobby-John. He was doomed either way.

“Look like you need some advice.” Jo mentioned as he neared the bar. He didn't want to talk to her; talking to her was dangerous. Instead, he wanted to focus on doing his job. Maybe he could get lost in his job and not have to think about how lonely he would be soon. Maybe he could forget everything just for one night.

Jo wasn't the type of girl to take no for an answer. She was strong willed and knew how to get what she wanted. She kept pestering him but not in obvious ways. She just dropped hints here and there and talked loudly to a customer about if they needed any advice a bar was where to find it. Dean knew she didn't need to talk so loudly. He knew her words were aimed at him.

Ash was leaving for the night soon to be replaced by Benny. Dean was feeling the strain of working a double shift but he had to do this; it was the only way to avoid Castiel effectively. Jo kept near him watching him with a detective's eye. Dean could feel her eyes on him as he made drinks and took orders. He knew she was trying to figure him out just by his performance but he did his best not to give anything away. So, it shocked him when he finally blurted out the last thing he wanted to say.

“I'm bad for Cas.” He didn't even know why he had said it. One minute he was cleaning glasses and the next he was pouring out his heart to her. Jo was surely a dangerous woman.

“Cas being your baby's momma?” That wouldn't be the term he would use for his mate but he supposed it wasn't incorrect. He nodded and looked down.

“Yeah. He- She'd be better off without me.” He didn't know why he just told her something he hadn't even told Sam. There was just something in the way she looked at you. Something made anyone just want to spill the beans on anything. She should have been a cop; imagine all the arrests she could have made just looking at the bad guys and making them confess. Maybe it was because he was in a bar and he had seen countless people talking about their problems tonight and he just couldn't resist any longer. His lips had been itching to say something about what was going on. Even he knew he couldn't go about this on his own with no support. Besides, he didn't have to tell her everything. He was sure Jo wouldn't blab off that he told her something like that. Would she? No, Jo wasn't like that. She could keep a secret. Maybe.

“Why you think that?” She asked looking at him like he grew another head. Dean almost forgot that Jo had thought Castiel was the bad person in their relationship. “Look I don't know your situation and I'm not even going to pretend I know it. Sam told me that your girlfriend was actually a really nice girl and I'm just going on that. Hell, I realize I don't know a thing about you. I didn't even know a thing about Benny either.” She looked off from the bar suddenly as if being brought into some sort of trance. Suddenly, Dean realized she wasn't caring about his problem anymore. He wondered if he should be relieved or concerned. “You know he could actually fight? Pulled a patron straight off me and gave him hell.”

There was a fight at the bar and Sam didn't even have the decency to tell him. Granted, he hadn't really spoken much to Sam since the whole ignore Castiel idea but he would think this would come up at some point. Jo continued looking off with a soft smile on her face as she remembered the events. Dean had mistaken Benny and Jo as a couple before but now it seems they were about to make his misunderstanding come true.

“But that's not the point.” She shook her head quickly and looked back at Dean as if she hadn't just went off on a strange tangent. “If she's a good girl and she loves you, I don't see the problem. My mom always says if you try to push someone away, you may do more damage than good.”

“I doubt that.” Is what Dean said but part of him understood what she said. He was in agony every day he couldn't hold Castiel. He felt awful every time he avoided a touch from his mate or a kiss. Also, Castiel looked so heart broken everyday and it was almost like he was doing more harm than good.

But Castiel would get over it. Sure, his species mate for life but he would be happy with his child. Castiel was strong and would probably be able to carry on without him. Dean couldn't see anyone actually being worse off with him gone. Everyone seemed to better without him around.

“Some people can't handle a break up.” Jo informed him as she picked up a glass to help him clean. “Also, you have a kid. You gotta think of the little guy. What was his name Bobby-John?”

“Yeah, that's him.” He saw the way Jo's nose crinkled when he said his name. He really didn't see what was wrong with his kid's name. It was the cute name and it sounded perfect.

“Think of little Bobby-John.”

“I am.” Dean was thinking about everyone but himself; that was the point. Dean knew if he only thought of himself everything would be ruined.

“He needs a father.” Jo sighed. Bobby-John did need a father. He didn't want his son growing up without one but maybe he just wasn't the best choice. Castiel could have any dominant he wanted. Yes, the bite would be a problem but maybe they could find a way. That would mean another creature would take Castiel as a mate and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want that to happen. Just thinking of another person touching his mate made his blood boil.

The front entrance of the bar swung open as Benny hurried in. Jo immediately moved away from Dean, forgetting they were in the middle of a conversation, and headed towards the cook. What about Dean's problem? Benny smiled softly. He had a large bandage on his head and Dean was sure whatever was under it probably hurt like hell.

“Benny, glad you could join us. How's the head?”

“Healing.” Benny chuckled and touched the bandage lightly. Jo leaned up and looked at it. Smiling, she looked right into Benny's eyes.

“I can re-bandage it if you'd like.” She offered but there was really nothing wrong with the bandage. Dean was pretty sure it was new. Unless she was talking about “re-bandaging” as some sort of code word for something else.

“No need, darling.” Benny usually called people brother/sister, sugar, darling, sweet heart or sir/little lady. However, the way he said darling at that moment felt different from all the other times. He smiled down at Jo with a tender look Dean hadn't seen on his face before and walked towards the back. Jo didn't follow him and just stood in one spot watching him walk away.

“What is going on?” Dean questioned frustrated. One week he took off and everything was changing.

“The world doesn't just revolve around you Dean.” Rolling her eyes, Jo walked back to the bar. “It moves even when you stand still.”

Those words were more profound than anything Jo ever said to him and for reasons he didn't even know. He just thought about the world and how everything would continue regardless if he was there or not. Castiel and Bobby-John would go on even without him but the men, who wish to harm them in the future would too. Nothing was stopping Crowley from mentioning the lake even if he wasn't there. No one believed him now but there could be a couple of guys wanting to check out his story.

Gabriel had mentioned that their clan had claim the lake. Sure, they only travel out there at night but Gabriel's entrance wasn't exactly hidden. With the right equipment, they could find the entrance to Gabriel's nest. They could find the network. There was no way Castiel's kind would be prepared for any of that. They could all be in danger even without him being there. The world would continue to move even if he stood still.

Castiel was lost the moment he saw him at the lake. There was no taking that back now and no way Dean could think of protecting him. Maybe if they sealed off the entrance to Gabriel's nest. Maybe if they had some sort of door that looked like the area around it or something. They couldn't just leave out in the open like that.

But Castiel's kind would wander in the lake thinking they found a wonderful hunting ground. They would still be in danger. If only Dean could get them to understand how humans would look for them. Maybe if they were prepared they wouldn't get in trouble. At least, they would be safe but Castiel and Bobby-John? If they remained in his home they were more likely to be caught. There is no way he would be able to defend them when he was at work. They would come no matter what; the best he could do was put them somewhere safe.

Should he do that? Dean wasn't so sure anymore. If they were going to be in danger no matter what, why should he suffer without them? Why couldn't he keep them close and defend them? But what if keeping them close just made it worse? Sure, Sam was here at the moment but what if there came a time he wasn't? What would they do then?

It was late when he got home. It was morning but the moon still hung in the sky and the area was still blanketed in darkness. When he entered the home, he saw Gabriel's golden eyes glowing like a feline's in the darkness. He didn't say a word and just watched Dean slowly make his way to his room. Leaning against him, snoring rather loudly, was Sam tucked in a sleeping bag. He wasn't about to comment on their sleeping habits as he was too tired from work and worrying to care.

He entered his room quietly and noticed Castiel wasn't in his pool. The creature was curled up tightly on his bed whimpering in his sleep. Close to his chest laid Bobby-John curled up towards his mother. Castiel was holding Bobby-John close with one hand as the other clutched the cell phone necklace he made. He thought it was a mating gift when they first met. Dean thought he was a creature just trying to make friends.

There was a time he was afraid of being with Castiel. He still was, for different reasons, but now he couldn't think about life without Castiel. Every time he did, he just wandered until he died. The whole idea wasn't very comforting or appealing to him. He would rather live a life in complete darkness unable to see the sun or go anywhere, than live that life.

Castiel whimpered again in his sleep and Dean felt his heart sink. He could see some dried streaks n his cheeks; he had been crying. Dean tried to reason that Castiel needed to stay moist and kept sprinkling Bobby-John with water but the streaks perfectly followed from his eyes down his cheeks. Dean remembered how sad Castiel was before he went to work; how completely broken he sounded when he told him that he loved him.

Dean didn't want to do this anymore but he felt he had to. He didn't know what to do and for a moment there, he wished his mother was there. He loved Karen; he really did but he wished his real mom was there. He wished his father was there too. He wished they were both here to tell him it was alright and help him know what to do. He just wanted to know what to do.

“I love you too, Cas.” He whispered softly as he reached down to grab the cover. He knew Castiel needed to stay wet but it was a cold night and he didn't want them to freeze. He tucked them in lightly like his mother had done before she was taken from him. His mother would know what to do. She would smile softly and make everything alright. She was good at doing that.

Dean leaned down and kissed Bobby-John's head. He hadn't been able to see his son all this time he was avoiding Castiel but he wanted him to know how much he loved him; because he did love him no matter what. He wanted to protect them but he didn't know how. He didn't know the right thing to do and he was scared he would make a mistake.

He felt like that little boy again, calling for his parents and receiving no answer but he couldn't do this on his own; he needed them. Pulling back from his son, Dean ran his fingers lightly over his hair humming a song he knew very well. It was a song that always made him feel better at night and would chase all the nightmares away as a kid. He hoped it would do the same for his child too. After he was done, he tried to think of the best thing that would make the child feel protected. He knew he couldn't always be there to protect him and he couldn't help but think back to how he once felt safe as a child. Maybe even if he was gone, maybe, by some miracle, he would remember these words at least.

“Angels are watching over you, Bobby-John.”

 


	51. Chapter 51

Castiel didn't understand why Dean was fighting this. They were already mated; they were meant for each other. Dean was fighting a losing battle because Castiel was sure that their bond couldn't be broken so easily. Well, he was sure. As Dean continued to ignore him and continued to push him away, Castiel began to feel discouraged. What was he doing wrong? What could he do to show Dean that he wasn't miserable with him, that would stop all this nonsense?

Castiel woke up with a strange warmth all around him that seemed pleasant but his tentacles were aching for water. His son curled up to his chest had not awoken yet and he did not wish to stir the sleeping babe. So, gently and as quietly as he could, he slipped from underneath the blanket and towards his pool. He tensed as his tentacles touched the icy water touched his tentacles but he needed them to be hydrated. He debated splashing water on his child, since he would need to have his tentacles soaked as well, but he was sleeping so peacefully. So, he gathered some clothing tossed upon the floor and put it under one arm. He damped a cloth and held it close to his body hoping that his body heat would make it warmer. He had plans that Bobby-John could not join him for.

Dean had expressed his reluctance to do anything with Bobby-John present. If he could place Bobby-John safely in Gabriel's care, there would be no problem, right? He had it all figured out. The nest would be for Bobby-John to stay warm while he sleeps in the living room. The damp cloth would keep his tentacle's nice and wet. Well, wet enough so that they do not dry out. Castiel realized by accident that his son's tentacles could be out of the water longer than his. Perhaps, it was because his father walked on two dry ones.

Slowly and quietly, Castiel exited the room awkwardly. He tried not to drop anything as he neared the living room and figured out where Gabriel was resting. He nudged his brother with his shoulder as he placed the clothing near the pool. He bundled it into a nest with his tentacles as he placed his child into the warmth of the newly created nest. Placing the warmer wet cloth on the child's tentacles, he covered it with more cloth so that his child would be comfortable. Gabriel looked down quietly a little annoyed he was awoken but nodded all the same.

Sam was fast asleep in a strange garment that covered his entire body and only left his face exposed. It was the strangest thing Castiel had ever seen in his life. He wondered if Sam was alright in that thing. It obviously wasn't a bed and he couldn't see any of Sam's limbs; was it at all comfortable? Gabriel motioned towards his room and gave him a soft smile. Castiel supposed if anything was wrong with Gabriel's chosen, he would have done something by now. But it was still strange.

He didn't have much time to think about it as he slid back into his room, careful not to wake Dean. He crawled onto the bed and noticed Dean had clutched a blanket tightly around him. As gently as he could, Castiel began to unwrap the blanket and try to wiggle into it. Dean turned over and Castiel almost panicked, then he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him closer. Castiel sighed happily against Dean's chest. But there was this annoying shred of cloth between him and Dean.

Gabriel told him humans call it an undershirt and they wear it under another shirt. It didn't make sense; wasn't one piece of cloth enough? Why did humans feel the need to cover themselves so much? It just unnecessarily delayed intimacy. Castiel wasn't one to be patient either. He had worked too hard to secure Dean as his mate, to be stopped by a flimsy piece of cloth. It was like the undershirt was mocking him, sitting proudly on top of Dean's chest. He wouldn't have any of that.

So, slowly, he took the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. If he had it his way, Dean would wear nothing in the bed; the heat from their bodies would be enough to keep each other warm. He let his fingers travel along the soft flesh of Dean's chest. He could never get over how soft human skin was and hair. He missed the feeling of Dean's strands against his webbing, the heat that seemed to radiate off his mate and the soft kisses his mate would trail all over him.

But Dean had become distant and Castiel couldn't even remember the last time they mated. He knew Dean still found him attractive because he could smell his arousal. Castiel had become very tuned to the slight differences of the human scent. Dean wanted him but he was afraid to take what he wanted. Luckily, for the both of them, Castiel was much less hesitant to have what he wanted.

It had been too long since he felt Dean's heat under his finger tips. He kissed the flesh beneath him humming happily. It had been to long since he had showered Dean with such affection; Castiel found once he had begun to kiss the man's chest, he couldn't stop. He trailed kisses up his neck and traced his jaw line. Dean moaned a bit in his sleep and it only encouraged him more.

Castiel found himself on top of Dean, running his hands and tentacles along his body and loving the sounds Dean was producing. It had been way too long since he had felt such excitement in his veins; he didn't want it to end. But unfortunately, Dean had other plans as he began to wake up.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Dean shouted surprised by Castiel. The breeder froze in fear; he had never heard Dean shout so loudly before. Usually when he was angry, he would only raise his voice a little.

“I- I-” Castiel didn't know what to say. He thought everything would be fine and Dean would like being close to him. Why was he so upset? “I miss you.”

“I was asleep, Cas.” Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. “You can't just jump a guy while he's catching Zs!”

“I'm sorry.” Castiel didn't understand what he had done wrong. Dean was his mate. Did it matter when he tried to initiate mating? Why did humans have so many strange rules?

“Geez.” Dean pulled himself out of bed quickly and adjusted his boxers. Castiel had pulled them down slightly in all his excitement. Sighing, he took one look at Castiel before he left.

Castiel felt stupid. He didn't mean to anger Dean and he didn't know what he could do to fix it. He curled his tentacles closely as he sat on the bed alone. He was already having a hard time getting Dean's attention. Now, he made it even worse. Dean would push him away more and he would never have a chance to keep his mate. Castiel wouldn't know what to do if that happened. Their species mated for life, without Dean, Castiel would go his whole life with no one else; it had to be Dean. Couldn't he see that this was the way it must be?

The door opened slightly and he could see a tentacle slide through the crack. He was hoping his mate had returned but was greeted by his brother holding his child close to him. Castiel sighed. What was he hoping for even if it was Dean at the door? His mate was angry with him and he should try to find a way to make it better.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked looking around hesitantly.

“I messed up.” Castiel sighed. “I ruined everything.”

“You didn't ruin everything, Castiel.” Gabriel told him with a more serious look in his eyes. He handed over the babe to his brother softly. “Here. Bobby-John needs you.”

Bobby-John was still asleep and Castiel couldn't see why Gabriel said he needed him. He smiled softly at his child as Gabriel slid out the door. At least, he will always have a precious child with him. He had to think of his child first. The problems with his mate were not impossible to fix. He would be able to do it soon but Bobby-John should be his priority.

Maybe he was approaching this wrong. Maybe he should show Dean how they could be together. How they could take care of their child together. Perhaps, Bobby-John was the key to solving all their problems. Castiel would like to think so. There was no way his mate could deny wanting to care for such a beautiful child.

He'll speak with Dean. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. He had to explain himself and try to get his mate to understand what he was thinking. It was hard to communicate when there was still so much you didn't know but Castiel was sure he could express his feelings correctly. However, as he neared the door he heard someone talking.

“You don't want to give up the convenience of human life.” He heard Gabriel say. “What do you think Cassie had to give up? What do you think Cassie had back at the clan? He had a job, family, friends. Do you know I'm not Cassie's only brother? Do you know there are other breeders and dominants in our family? Do you know how many Cassie misses? Do you know what Cassie did for the clan what his purpose was before you? Or what his favorite foods were before you stuffed human food down his throat?”

“I know about that that's why I'm trying to fix it.” Dean was there. Dean was talking to Gabriel about him! Castiel wasn't sure if he should interrupt them or continue to listen. He placed a hand on the door knob but didn't turn it. Just a little more. He just wanted to hear where Dean stood on the matter.

“Cassie endures all this because he loves you.” Gabriel informed Dean sounding quite irritated. “If he's willing to throw this all away for you do you think he'll be happy when you throw him away?”

“I'm not throwing him away.”

“The pool is too small. We are a species of community and you aren't even around much.”

“Look it would be best if he just went home.”

Castiel shook his head. It wouldn't be best if he went home. He would get nothing but pitied looks from all the other breeders. He would have to live isolated from others and possibly rely on the good will of other mated pairs. He wouldn't be able to trust that good will either. Any of them could be desperate and want to steal his precious child and the one's with offspring would not treat his child fairly. It would be a horrible, difficult, lonely life.

“According to you but you don't know how hard it will be for Cassie being a mated breeder with no mate. He needs to take care of the child first and who will feed him? Who will hunt for him while he gets the child to an age he can care for himself?” Gabriel spoke so fast that Castiel was unable to understand it all but he felt it was around the same thing he was worried about. Gabriel was always good at thinking about Castiel's well-being. Being the last dominate to not have mated, Gabriel was burdened with Castiel's welfare for a long while. Castiel wasn't sure how he could repay his brother for all his hard work but he, also, wished that he wouldn't argue with Dean.

“You could.” He heard Dean suggest. Perhaps in Dean's eyes, he didn't see the problem. However, Castiel knew Gabriel wanted to mate with Sammy. If he took a mate, it wouldn't be right to take care of his breeder sibling. It wasn't normally practice and all those in the network would look down at Dean as if he was a burden to them all. Castiel didn't want to become a burden. No. He wouldn't allow himself to become that.

He opened the door quietly trying no to alert them to his eavesdropping. He could see them clearly now; Dean was standing out side the bathroom door looking down at Gabriel, who sat a little in front of him. He could only see the back of his brother but he could see the conflicted and unhappy expression Dean was wearing.

“You want me to sacrifice my chance with Sammy as well.” Gabriel asked sounding like he could begin yelling at any moment. “You want us both to leave?”

“What about Castiel? He's your brother.”

“You are throwing me into the same situation you didn't want Castiel in. Throwing me back and forth into the lake.”

This seemed to trouble Dean. Castiel wasn't sure why using the lake to travel was troublesome. Gabriel was careless once. It wasn't like this was likely to happen every time someone traveled in the lake. The water there was deep and murky, it was perfect to keep a low profile in. All they had to do was make sure they stay away from the surface. It wasn't difficult; they had been doing such things all their life and never had a large problem.

Now, Dean stood there thinking about the issue quietly. No doubt he was realizing that he couldn't inconvenience everyone because of his silly fears. Castiel watched as he saw more mental battles raging on behind those green eyes. He always knew humans thought too much and Dean was the perfect example. He would be so happy without those thoughts. Castiel was sure he would be able to live a happy and full life if he would just live outside his head more.

“Berries.” Gabriel said the word out of nowhere causing everyone around him to become confused. What did berries have to do with anything? Was this word meant to changing the subject? Castiel didn't understand why his brother would change the subject to food. It wasn't like him. “The kind that grow near the shore of a small lake a mile from our network. That's Cassie's favorite not fish.” A look of realization washed over Dean's face. Castiel was happy that Dean finally understood when he talked about berries but was still nervous when Gabriel continued talking. “Cassie is always lonely when you leave because we are so used to having many around us.”

“He has you.”

“I am one. We once had many. But even without all that, he'd be worse off without you.”

Castiel nodded once he heard his brother's word. He was nothing without his mate. Mated pairs were a unit and there was no way he could go through life happily with half of his unit missing. It would be rather difficult to arrange to care for himself and his child. He didn't regret choosing Dean. He would never regret choosing Dean but he did wish the man would stop trying to make his life difficult.

“I can't live down there.” Dean dropped his shoulder and looked down tired. Arguing with Gabriel apparently was too much of an effort. Castiel figured it was because Dean was fighting a losing battle. “Humans need sunlight, you know.”

“Get a bigger pool.” Gabriel suggested randomly and it took a moment for everyone to see why that could be a solution. It would help Castiel live there better. It would probably help with teaching the little one to swim and he would be much more comfortable in such.

“Won't fit with my bed.”

“Then get a smaller bed.” Gabriel turned from Dean rolling his eyes. “You keep thinking about how impossible it is for you to live down there. Do you even wonder how impossible it is for Cassie to live up here? We live in a prison.”

“That's why-”

“No, you keep thinking the only option is all or nothing.” Gabriel put one hand up to stop Dean from saying anything further. “Don't you humans know how to... Sammy, help me out here.”

“I'm staying out of this.” Sam complained from the living room. Castiel couldn't see him clearly from the angle. For all he knew, he was still wrapped up in that weird cocoon of his.

“I don't know the word!” Gabriel shouted back at him like if he was further away than he really was. “It's when two people meet in middle they-”

“Compromise.” Sam supplemented. Gabriel nodded happily.

“Mating is like human marriage.” He turned back to Dean and looked up at him. Castiel wondered what expression his brother had on his face. “It takes compromise. You must compromise in order for everyone to be happy. You can't just toss people away when things get rough, unless you are a coward and want to hurt Cassie.”

“I don't-”

“Then compromise and stop being a douche.” Castiel didn't like the tone Gabriel was now using. He may not know every English word but he knew whatever Gabriel just called him was probably insulting. “Cassie has ideas that might help but you wouldn't listen to him because you are too busy pushing him away like a compl-”

“Gabriel.” He couldn't stay hidden any longer and allow his mate to be insulted. Dean's eyes widened when he noticed Castiel sitting in the doorway. Gabriel didn't even turn around to look at his brother. Castiel was sure he was probably still glaring at Dean.

He saw Sam walk into the area from the living room. He looked hesitant as he bent down to touch Gabriel's shoulder. He didn't even budge. Dean rolled his eyes and began walking towards Castiel.

“Come on, Gabe.” Sam pleaded as he began to tug on Gabriel's arm, leading him back towards the living room. “Just...”

Castiel didn't know what to do. Dean had yelled at him earlier and he was sure he was probably still angry. Gabriel did him no favors bothering his mate like that. Castiel slid back as Dean opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. He held Bobby-John close as the babe began to stir in his arms.

“I'm not mad at you.” Dean sat down on the bed with a sigh.

“You go.” Castiel didn't understand how Dean couldn't be angry when he had ran out the door so quickly.

“You want me to go?” Dean looked at him confused.

“No, you-” Castiel tried using body language and his hands, as much as he could with his baby beginning to suckle, that Dean fled the room earlier. For the first time in a long time, Castiel heard Dean chuckle a bit.

“I had to pee.” There was a soft smile on his face. This was much better than before.“Come on. I just woke up.”

Maybe Gabriel's intrusion was a good thing. Maybe now Dean would be more receptive to him and would forgo this silly notion of pushing him away. It was a good thing too because Castiel was growing quite tired of this game. He couldn't wait to go back to their loving days. However, when he reached out to his mate all he heard was him sighing heavily. It was as if the weight was brought back onto him.

“Give me a moment, Cas.” He told him. “I just have to think about some things.”

How many moments was he going to give this man? Castiel was growing more impatient as the days had dragged on and now Dean was asking for more patience. His mate was going to drain all the patience left in him soon if he didn't give up. Hopefully, he would realize that soon. Castiel wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't.

He was, also, unsure of what Gabriel might do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing this chapter because I was unfocused a lot while writing it (I am very busy in my personal life. I have 2 jobs and I watch my sister's kid). Please, excuse any errors I may have presented in this. I don't have a beta and I haven't read it over.


	52. Chapter 52

Dean didn't know what to do anymore. He thought he was doing the right thing; he really did. But Gabriel brought up a very valid point; this entire time, Dean hadn't thought about Castiel's feelings about leaving. He had considered Castiel's safety, health and things that could make him happy. However, he hadn't thought at all about how Castiel would feel missing him. He hadn't considered anyone would miss him long enough for it to matter. He just assumed Castiel would move on and possibly find a better mate than he.

He knew Castiel didn't want to leave, that much was obvious, but he didn't think Castiel would be worse off without him. He had thought generally that people would be better off without him. It was why he kept his distance from his adoptive family. It was why he had kept to the road for so long. He was a burden on other people and he didn't want to pull them down. He felt like that was how he was with Castiel. He was just pulling him down.

It wasn't surprising that it was his fault for not being considerate enough to think about compromise. However, when it came to protecting his family, he could only think of the best way to keep them safe; everything else just faded into the background. A bigger pool in his room would not keep Castiel safe from other humans. If anything, it would make them notice him more.

It got pretty cold in his room. He'd have to find a heater for the room but they needed to be spaced away from other things. How was he to fit a larger pool, a bed, dresser and a heater in this room? Maybe he could dip the pool down into the floor. Then it would go into the lake and he could cut a hole on the bottom and Castiel could go safely into the water. But then, all the water would drain out. Dean shook his head. This wouldn't work.

What was he doing wrong? Wasn't it normal to fear his child and mate being taken from him? Wasn't it good that he wanted to keep them safe from harm even if it meant he would be suffering alone? He thought of them before himself and that shouldn't be something wrong, right? So, why did he feel like he was doing nothing but hurting Castiel? Why couldn't his mate see that this was all for him and his child? Why couldn't they understand?

What was with Sam and Gabriel? Why was Sam so cool with Gabriel living here and not seeming to be bothered by anything? Sam was even calm when Jo showed up and wasn't scared that Gabriel or Castiel would be found out. He didn't chase Jo away or tried to prevent her from entering the house. He hadn't said she couldn't enter. He just told her Castiel was shy. It was risky and yet, Sam didn't even falter at all when faced with the idea Jo could find out. What made him so sure he could handle it?

Sam and Gabriel had also been so loving the past few days; his brother was doing nothing to distance himself. Wasn't he worried that Gabriel could be snatched up again? What if more people knew and someone told the news or something? How could Sam be so calm in this situation? What did he know that Dean didn't know?

Maybe he should talk to Sam about it. His brother has always been the smart one so if anyone would foresee the danger, it would be him. However, despite it, Sam has not shown one ounce of worry for Gabriel's safety. He needed to know why and if he had been dealing with Castiel wrong. No, he knew he handled Castiel and his relationship wrongly but he didn't see any other way. Perhaps, Sam knew another way;his relationship was perfect.

“I'm not going into the water, Gabe!” He heard Sam yell as he neared the living room. He could see his brother folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head. “It's freezing.”

“Why are you making this difficult?” He could hear Gabriel groan and as he neared closer, he saw the creature looking up at his brother with a rather angry expression. He had never seen Gabriel look at Sam like that before. “Don't you want to be with me?”

“What does taking a swim have to do with wanting to be with you?”

“I'm supposed to chase you.”

“Chase me?” Sam didn't understand the chase. Dean was a little shocked because that was like courtship 101. He learned all that crap in the beginning, unknowingly. Gabriel wanted to chase Sam because that's what dominants did when they courted a breeder. Dean had to hold in his amusement; Gabriel thought of Sam as the breeder.

“Why are you so clueless?” Gabriel sighed and looked down defeated.

“I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact I am human?” Sam put his hands on his hips looking down at Gabriel with a look that made Dean agree that Sam was the breeder in the relationship. Rolling his eyes unaffected by the full bitch face Sam was giving him, Gabriel looked away.

“Get in the water so I can chase you and we can finish this courtship.”

“Why does it have to be in the water?”

“Because I can't chase you on land!” Gabriel flopped his tentacles angrily against the hardwood floor causing Dean to wince. He wasn't sure how strong his floors were seeing Gabriel was able to burst through them that one night. “Don't you want to be with me?”

“Let's wait for a warmer day.”

“I've been waiting.” Gabriel whined in a way that reminded Dean of his own mate. “I can't stand waiting any longer!”

Sam didn't say much of anything after that and didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon. Shaking his head, Gabriel looked away from him. Sam wasn't about to get into the water any time soon. Dean wondered what was going on. He understood the chase was very important for the creatures but Sam must have figured that out by now; he's the smart one. So, why wasn't he budging?

“Just go.” Gabriel told him as he began to slide across the floor towards the kitchen. Dean moved a bit out of his way and leaned against his room's door. If Gabriel saw him, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he just approached the hole in the kitchen floor. “Don't swim see if I care.”

Gabriel disappeared down the hole without another word. Sam sighed loudly and Dean could hear some poor object being attacked in frustration. Whatever Sam just hit or kicked better have not been his. Dean's things should not have to suffer because of a lover's quarrel.

“Trouble in paradise?” Dean walked into the room feeling very awkward. It wasn't like he wanted to hear their argument but he did and he figured there was no sense hiding.

“Don't look so happy.” Sam said despite Dean being pretty sure he hadn't looked happy at all. He gestured to Dean's room with a sigh. “You two got issues too.”

“I'm not denying that.”Dean didn't see why Sam felt the need to point the problems back to him. It wasn't his fault Sam got into a fight with his mate. It wasn't like he was saying his relationship was perfect and Sam and Gabe had issues. He knew his relationship had problems but he just never expected Sam to have some problems too.

Sam didn't say much of anything after wards. He just fell backwards onto his couch with another tired sounding sigh. Dean wondered what was going on with his brother; Gabriel's demands weren't that outrageous, well, besides the water being freezing cold. If the chase was fast, maybe it wouldn't be much of a problem.

Then again, the danger of hypothermia was very real. It was freezing outside and he was sure the water would be no different. It made sense that Sam wasn't interested in taking a dip in there regardless of how short the time there may be. He plopped down on the couch next to his brother. They both seemed to have their problems with their mates. Things would be so much easier if Castiel and Gabriel were human. Dean was sure Castiel and he would be back to the loving days they had before; there would be no complications.

“What are you going to do?” Dean looked over at Sam who seemed to be deep in thought. There had to be a plan there somewhere.

“What else can I do?” Sam shrugged looking a bit defeated. “I'm going to apologize, buy a swim suit that will keep me warm and let him chase me.”

“That easy.”

“Well, if that's all he's upset about, it is a simple fix.”

“You just do what he wants.” Dean wasn't complaining; he was just wondering if that was the only way to fix matters. Should he just give in to everything Castiel wanted without a thought to how he felt? It didn't seem like it would help matters anymore. Gabriel had said to compromise not just give in completely.

“Not exactly.” Sam told him. Dean was confused. How was that not exactly just giving Gabriel what he wanted? “My only complaint was that it was too cold. I'm still not going in the freezing water unprepared but really, it is worth it in the end.”

Dean thought back to his situation with Castiel. His only fear was that Castiel and his child could be in danger around him. Also, he knew Castiel was unhappy with him because he lacked all the things he had in the network. Was there anyway he could soothe his worries and make Castiel happy? He thought Castiel would have been happier without him but that didn't work at all; it just made matters worse.

Sam noticed Dean was thinking again. Horrible things seemed to happen when Dean thought like that. His brother had a ridiculous habit of over thinking and ending up making a mess out of something simple. He knew Dean had a lot of insecurities and fears that he neglects to share with anyone. Even though he doesn't say a word about it, Sam knew there was something eating his brother. He remembered that there had been years Dean didn't even talk after their parent's death. Sam didn't really know everything that had happened back then, he was too young to remember, but he knew his brother needed a lot of love and none of their previous families showed it to him. They were lucky to be adopted by the Singers but by that time, Dean was already pushing people away and never saying a word about how he felt. He wished he would just say what was wrong, it would make things so much easier for all of them.

“So, what are you going to do about Cas?” He asked wondering what was going on in that head of his. Dean looked at him a little worried and sighed.

“I was thinking.” He told him but that much was already obvious. Sam was wondering about the content of such thoughts. As if he had heard his thoughts somehow, Dean shrugged and continued. “I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You yelled at him yesterday.”

“He was feeling me up as I slept.”

“I thought that was, for you, a wonderful way to wake up.” Sam sighed. Dean always went on how it was nice to wake up with someone like that. Sam, of course, never wanted to hear about it but he had many times. So, for his brother to freak out about it was uncharacteristic of him and confusing.

“I was trying to push him away.” Dean argued. During the time he was trying to ignore Castiel, he had been able to successfully stay away from intimate moments. However, he never thought of Castiel being bold enough to seize his own reward. “It doesn't work if he's all over me when my defenses are down.”

“Don't you think that that's a bit confusing for him?” Sam asked causing Dean to feel more guilty than before. He knew he hadn't been handling things properly; Gabriel made that much clear. He already got that he wasn't the best person in the world. He didn't need to know anymore but Sam continued regardless. “You are all over the place Dean. It's one thing to be consistent but it's another to be completely indecisive like you. It makes us all walk on eggshells and it isn't a great feeling to not know what you are going to do.”

“I didn't mean for that to happen.” Dean looked down and shook his head. “I just-”

“Can't make up your mind.” Sam was always the smart one for a reason; he could see right through Dean sometimes. “You always think too much.”

“So, I've heard.” Everyone had told him that and he knew it was a problem but how could he fix it. He couldn't silence his own worried voice in his head. Even if he tried not to think, those thoughts would invade his mind and cause him to worry. He wished he had an off button but even that thought seemed scary. He couldn't go into a situation without thinking; that would be ill advised.

“Well, the water is murky enough that no one would be able to see them clearly underneath.” This was something Gabriel had mentioned before that Michael had considered. However, it didn't matter how murky it was, Gabriel still got caught. “Maybe we can make a tunnel from the kitchen hole to the water to further cover them so no one sees them entering the water.”

“A tunnel will look suspicious.”

“Then we construct around the bottom so they can't see anything.”

“I don't know.” Dean wasn't sure that making sure no one could see them enter the water was the best idea. After all, they would eventually need to go near the surface to get some air. Unless they constructed something below the surface that could somehow get the oxygen they needed. Dean shook his head. No, he was always told he thought too much; best not to think too deeply upon the subject. Instead, there was a better question to be asking one that he couldn't get his mind around. “What about you? Gabriel was taken.”

“Crowley is a special kind of insane.” Sam said as if it was the most obvious conclusion. Dean had to admit the man was a special case. There wasn't going to be that many paranoid, CEO-drug lords running around. “I doubt there will be more of him around and if there are people like him, I'm sure we can figure a way to protect them.”

“You are so sure.” Dean couldn't believe that his brother would have no fears regarding the rest of the human race. Dean had many and they usually involved some sort of science experiment. However, Sam didn't seem to think there would be any problems and that threw him off. Sam was supposed to be the smart one; how was it that he didn't foresee any danger?

“I'm not sure but I don't live in a world of what ifs.” Sam explained to him simply. “You don't know how things will play out until they do. Besides, you got a good amount of people on our side and I'm sure if they have gone unnoticed for hundreds of years, they have to be pretty smart about where and how they get around. All we can do is make it a bit less obvious.”

He was right as he usually was. The creatures had been living for at least hundreds of years without getting caught. They have always swam in human infested waters since the beginning. Gabriel even mentioned that they swam quite often in the river. If they were unable to be caught despite sharing a body of water with humans, they should have methods to not get caught. They just needed to be reminded to stay wary of those above.

“Fix up the house. Make it harder to enter.” Dean repeated to himself. It seemed much more reasonable than not seeing Castiel for the rest of his life. He just had to quit worrying and imagining horrible scenarios; Sam didn't seem to worry and if he didn't worry, why should he?

“Make sure they travel with less light.” Sam suggested with a nod. “Like if Bobby-John or Cas has to go to the clan early. Make sure the sun isn't up all the way when they travel. Things like that.”

“You'll think it will work?”

“We won't know until we try.” Sam told him and Dean really wished he could be on board with that mentality. He just worried a lot about what could happen. What if they tried and it didn't work out? They would need some sort of backup plan if everything went south. He really hoped Sam had one and he waited for him to tell him. Instead, his little brother just nodded and pushed himself up from the couch. “I'm going shopping.”

“Shopping for what?” How was shopping going to help the situation? Unless they were shopping for materials for the house but why should they do that now when Gabriel is so angry?

“Swim suit, candy...”

“Candy?”

“Well, Gabe's a bit mad at me.” Sam was blushing a bit and Dean smiled. Now he understood why Sam wanted to go shopping. “Don't laugh. I'm trying to save my relationship here.”

“Hey, let me go with you.” There were a couple of things Dean needed to get as well. One was a larger pool and possibly a cot since his bed wasn't going to fit with the pool. What should he do with the bed anyway?

They talked more along the way. Sam suggested breaking apart the bed and using the wood to help fix up the place. It was a good idea but Dean still didn't know what to do with the mattress. Regardless, he bought the pool. It was an above ground pool that was the least deep of all the one's he saw. Unfortunately, it wasn't that less deep and still required a small ladder. The cot would have to be off to the wall for this pool to fit but in the end it would be worth it.

Sam was driving despite it being Dean's car because he was the one who knew where to go to find most of the things they were looking for. Dean may have lived here longer but he had no idea where certain stores were or where to find certain things. Apparently, Sam had investigated the area before choosing to live here. He had known where everything could be found and even some of the people on the sidewalk waved at him like they knew who he was. Dean got a few waves but Sam had by far more friendly waves and smiles.

He even knew how to haggle certain shop owners and strange hidden roads in the small town. In fact, they were currently going down a strange dirt road towards some type of yard sale or something. He couldn't see exactly what it was from the distance they were. Dean was really confused. Where did Sam learn all these things? Was he just running around the area during his free time?

“Why are we at a farmer's market?” Dean asked once he was close enough to see where they were clearly.

“Don't you need some candy for Castiel?” Sam pointed towards one of the stalls where a woman was dressed in strange, dull colored clothing. “There is a woman here that sells indigenous herbs and plants. I think I saw some berries but I'm not sure what they were though.”

“How did you even find this place?” There weren't even signs to get to the place. It wasn't like Sam would have any business going down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. “Do you have some rabbit food sense?”

“This is good for you.”

“A burger is good for me. This is just...” Dean was reluctant to leave the car; this wasn't a place he would come to by his own freewill but he had to think of Castiel. If he could find the berries Castiel loved so much, it might make things better.

They walked past different stalls full of vegetables and fruit. Some stalls claimed to have medicinal herbs and others were selling other things other than produce. There was a stall selling fresh eggs and one selling fish. They made their way to the strange lady and she brightened immediately when she saw them.

“Hello there, boys!” She greeted with a large, creepy smile. She looked like any moment she would pounce on them but somehow Sam smiled at her politely as if nothing was the matter. “Looking for some gifts from Mother nature?”

There were a bunch of different berries. There were blueberries and blackberries but Sam had bought those before and Castiel wasn't particularly interested in those. Near them were some strange oblong reddish berries. They were dark and strange looking. Dean was pretty sure he had never seen them before.

“Uh, what are those things?” He pointed towards them and the woman, who had been busy looking at Sam appreciatively, took a moment to look at them.

“Barberries!” She spoke so enthusiastically like if they were the best things in the entire world. “They grow in bushes around this area.”

“Would they grow near a river?” Sam was quick. He knew exactly why Dean was interested in them.

“I don't see why not.” She shrugged and picked up one to show them. She encouraged them to try it out. It was strange that berries could grow so close but he never once saw them in a store. Taking a bite, Dean almost spit it out. It wasn't that sweet at all. How could Castiel like these things? “You know Native Americans used the American barberry as-”

“I'm sure it's a fascinating story but we are kind of on a time crunch here.” Sam smiled politely despite speaking rudely. The lady was caught off guard but her creepy smile returned and she nodded towards him.

“I wonder if these are the berries.” Dean looked down at the bag that held their newly purchased berries as Sam drove them back home. Sam smiled and sighed.

“I'm sure Castiel would be really happy once he sees them.” They neared their home when suddenly Sam began to drive slower. Looking up, Dean noticed Sam was staring at their home confused. “Whose truck is that?”

Dean noticed the same truck he had used to help save Gabriel when he had gone missing. It was parked in front of their home but no one was in it. That meant he had to be inside the house but he made sure everything was secure before they left. There was no way someone could have gone in unless Gabriel let them in.

“Benny?” It was Benny's truck after all. It was only logical that that who was in the house. Benny was a friend of Gabriel's too so he would have been let in. There was no danger here; just a friend visiting another. However, Sam didn't see it that way. Dean couldn't believe the speed Sam had as he jumped out of the car and stormed towards the house. Dean struggled to keep up with him.

“You sure about this, brother?” Benny was saying as the door was swung open. They were in the kitchen, Castiel was holding the baby close looking warily between Benny and Gabriel. All of them were near the hole in the kitchen. Gabriel didn't even turn to look at them when he responded.

“Just hurry up and get us going.”

“What is going on?” Sam reached the kitchen before Dean looking very distressed. Dean wasn't sure which emotion was more prevalent; hurt, anger or confusion.

“You got what you wanted.” Gabriel told him still refusing to even glance at him. “We're leaving.”

“Wait. What?” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “We had one fight, Gabe.”

“If you're anything like your brother, it won't be the last.” Gabriel told him making Dean feel a bit guilty. If he had handled his worries better when it came to his relationship, Sam wouldn't be having this problem right now. “I'm not here to get hurt like your brother has hurt mine.”

Castiel looked up at them both with a very desperate look. Dean tried to get closer to him but Sam stopped him from entering the kitchen. He had whispered something about letting him handle it. How could he just stand there and let Sam handle it when Castiel was looking at him like that? Gabriel grabbed Castiel's arm and tried to pull him near the hole but Castiel fought back.

“I no go.” He pulled his arm back and slid away from his brother. Gabriel exhaled loudly and shook his head.

“Castiel, come on.”

“No, wait.” Dean was finally able to push passed Sam and get into the kitchen. It was not without protest though. “What the fuck!?”

“What is he doing here?” Sam was giving Benny a downright murderous look and the man didn't even flinch. It was probably because he was an ex-pirate. Pirates can't be easily intimidated.

“Gabe called me.” Benny explained with a small, amused smile. His amusement seemed to always make Sam angrier, though. “I have a girlfriend.”

“When?” This was the first time Dean had heard anything about that. Jo was right. Sometimes you think you know someone and it turns out you knew nothing about them. Benny was a man of many secrets; unless, he was lying just to keep Sam from trying to pick a fight over nothing. Dean knew Benny wanted nothing to do with Gabriel in a romantic sense but Sam wasn't understanding that.

“I'll do it!” Sam pulled his shirt over his head quickly giving everyone a shock. Throwing off his shoes, he reached down to his belt. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down as well revealing his boxer briefs. Benny looked very concerned and Dean couldn't blame him. He had no idea why his brother decided to give them all a show but he hoped the underwear would stay where they were. He loved his brother but that would be a bit much. Changing his diapers was one thing but Sam was a grown man now.

Thankfully, he did not get rid of the last shred of clothing on him. Instead, he walked passed Dean. At first, Dean thought he was about to do something to Benny. What a person could do in just his underwear he wasn't sure about and he didn't want to know about it either. However, it was like he could no longer see Benny as he walked passed him and towards the back door.

“What about the swim suit?” Dean shouted realizing what his brother was doing. Sam hopped off the back porch and into the cold water. “Sammy, you'll freeze.”

Everyone else stayed still watching him do this without a word. Benny was understandably confused as was Castiel and Gabriel. Turning around, Sam was slightly shivering as he spoke.

“Are you going to chase me or what?”

Gabriel didn't need any more encouragement as he slid into the water and Sam began to swim away. Dean watched in awe; the things people did for love. Castiel relaxed and looked down at Bobby-John, who was being pretty quiet despite the drama happening around him. Benny looked completely confused and a little concerned.

With the bag of berries still in his hands, Dean moved to Castiel's side and crouched down. Castiel looked up at him a little wary but didn't speak a word. Dean supposed he deserved to be looked at like that. He wasn't exactly the best mate Castiel could have in action and in quality.

“Cas, you weren't going to leave. Were you?” Dean didn't think Castiel would go and he did look like he was resisting, but he wouldn't blame him if he did want to leave. Castiel shook his head and noticed the bag in Dean's hands. Awkwardly, Dean pulled up the bag and held it in front of his mate. “I, uh, got you this.”

Castiel looked at the bag suspiciously but snatched it with one of his tentacles. After struggling with it for a while, he used another tentacle to push Dean back from helping. Dean could see Castiel was having trouble opening the bag with his tentacles and one hand but his mate was too proud to accept help. In the end, he got it opened and saw what it contained.

“Berries!” Castiel reached in with his one unoccupied hand and grabbed a fistful.

“Are they the right ones?” Dean wasn't sure if these berries were the ones Castiel loved so much. He didn't particularly enjoy the taste but Castiel was having a field day stuffing his face. “Is that a yes?”

“Dean, you okay now?” Castiel asked between chews. His cheeks were fat from his mouth being so full. Dean smiled a bit at how cute and ridiculous his mate looked at the moment.

“Yeah.” He nodded and looked down. “I'm sorry for everything. I just-”

“I know.” Castiel patted Dean's head with one of his tentacles and nodded slowly.

“Oh, you do?” Dean was glad he knew because he still hadn't figured out why he couldn't help but worry about Castiel all the time. It wasn't important. He had to stop thinking so much. He knew he had to but it was so hard. Even now, all he could do was think about possibilities and reasons. He had to do something to clear his mind. Castiel was busy enjoying his meal but a kiss would clear his mind a bit. The kiss would taste like barberries though. Shaking his head, Dean tried not to think about it. Less thinking, more kissing. Well, that was the plan until Bobby-John chose that moment to cry. “Bobby-John, you have to learn to notice the mood.”

“He's hungry.” Castiel ushered the baby towards one of his breast in order for the child to feed. Dean just watched feeling all that frustration he had kept inside for so long since he begun ignoring him. Every moment he wasted not touching Castiel was all coming back to him.

“So am I.” He leaned in closer about to seize Castiel's lips, barberry taste or not, until he heard a throat clearing.

“You know I'm still here, right?” Benny asked looking rather uncomfortable. Honestly, Dean had forgotten all about Benny. He had forgotten about Sam as well. He was probably dying of hypothermia at this point. Looking through the back door, he saw Sam was now on the porch engaging in a very steaming make out session with Gabriel. Dean had to turn his head immediately from it and noticed all the color drain from Benny's face. He witnessed it too. Benny shook his head and turned towards the front door. “I'll just be going.”

“Gross. Let's move somewhere where I can't see my brother making out with yours.” Dean motioned towards their bedroom door but Castiel gave him an odd un-trusting look. He, also, seemed a bit hesitant to follow him. It was then that Dean realized that perhaps the problems weren't solved just yet.

He just wished he knew what had to be done to save his relationship.

 


	53. Chapter 53

When he entered his room, he could feel that Castiel hadn't put his defenses down yet. He kept looking at him as if he expected him to do something bad at any moment. Dean was feeling more and more guilty every time he saw Castiel's skeptical look. He knew he deserved it but he didn't like seeing it. Closing the door behind him, he stepped in further and sat down on the bed with a smile.

“Cas, I-”

“You hurt my feelings.”Castiel told him quite clearly as if he had practiced those words many times before. Dean wondered distantly if he had practiced this phrase for days and if he was the cause. Dean wondered how long Castiel had been holding in that phrase; too afraid to say it. No, he shouldn't think so much about it. Every time he thought about something he felt worse and worse. Sam was right, he thought too much.

“I thought you forgave me.” Dean decided to steer back to the present and not to what could have happened. What was important was that Castiel still felt he wasn't apologizing enough. Perhaps he could show him all the things he got with Sam and tell him about what he planned to do. That should fix everything for sure! “Wait right here.”

Castiel did wait for him but seemed more upset when he came back than when he left. He seemed mildly interested in all the things Dean talked about but didn't say a word. When Dean went to touch his shoulder, he moved away with a strange look. Dean wondered if he was trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. That couldn't be it because Castiel wasn't that type of person. However, when he tried to get close to him, Castiel began focusing on caring for Bobby-John but the babe was happy in his arms; there was no reason to concern himself with him. Castiel was distancing himself but why?

“I don't get it. I said I was sorry.” Dean told Sam that night after they ate dinner together for the first time in a long while. They all sat together at the table, the four of them with Bobby-John cradled in Castiel's arms. But even after a nice calm meal, Castiel was still giving him strange looks and being hesitant. He stopped distancing himself but he didn't cling to Dean like he use to. He just sat close quietly and didn't attempt to provide any affection. Dean didn't understand why. “I even showed him all the things we bought. Why is he-”

“Being cautious? Not really believing you? Acting strange?” It was amazing how perceptive Sam was. The guy really knew what was going on. He should have been a psychologist or something. “Dean, look at it from his perspective. He can't read your mind. To him you get upset for odd reasons and they don't seem very consistent. Who knows, you may change your mind and ignore him again tomorrow.”

“I'm not going to change my mind.” He told Castiel that he wasn't going to be like that again. He apologized, brought gifts, explained his plans and told him everything was alright. Wasn't that proof that he had turned around and wasn't going to be the way he was before?

“You don't have a good track record in that regard.” Sam explained to him and Dean felt a little insulted but he knew he was right. “Look you have to do more than just say you're sorry.”

“I got him gifts and berries.” Dean had gone beyond just apologizing. He even explained plans to make the house better and to keep Castiel safe. “What more does he want?”

“Did you ever ask him what he wanted or are you just assuming gifts are enough?”

“What are you saying?” Dean actually did think the gifts would be enough. He went out and found the things that Castiel liked and got things to set up the house differently. This was enough proof that it was the start of something different. This was what Castiel wanted, Gabriel even said so. If it wasn't for Gabriel, Dean wouldn't have known Castiel was hurting in the first place. He wouldn't have distanced himself either. In fact, Dean had only ever heard what Gabriel said and not what Castiel was saying. Suddenly, he felt bad. He never really did ask Castiel what he wanted.

“I'm saying gifts are a shallow way of apologizing and doesn't right the wrong. It doesn't mean anything. You have to show you are sorry and really get him to understand that you aren't going to be an idiot anymore.” Sam explained to him and it only made Dean more confused. He had already talked over with Castiel about how he planned to make everything work. If that wasn't enough what was?

Dean didn't have all the answers. If he did, he wouldn't have been in this situation at all. It didn't make sense because he did explain all his future plans, he did apologize and he showed that he was going to change. Sure, he also gave Castiel gifts but that should have helped the process in the end; shallow or not. If all of that didn't work, what else was there?

“How?” Dean thought that Sam would probably know. After all, he was the one sounding like he knew what he was talking about. Dean expected him to list out what he needed to do but instead, all his brother did was sigh.

“That you are just going to have to find out through Cas.” He told him with a shrug “Sometimes these things take a while to heal. You ignored him and your child for weeks. It's going to take just as long to gain his trust again if not longer.”

“So, I fucked everything up as usual.” There was no way Castiel was going to be able to really tell him what he needed. In the end, despite everything Castiel learned, there was still a language barrier. It was like playing charades every time he spoke with his mate; a guessing game. This was going to be harder than he ever imagined. Dean wasn't sure if he was ever going to gain Castiel's trust again.

“Dean, your problem is that you don't think you deserve to be happy.” Sam explained to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps, it was for him; Sam was always so perceptive when it came to things like that.“You sabotage yourself because you think you aren't good for anyone.”

“Thanks, Dr. Phil.” Dean responded but he was listening. He wasn't dismissing anything Sam had said because he was sure his brother was right. He didn't feel like he deserved anything. When he thought back to it all, he thought others deserved happiness but he never put that focus on himself.

“Just talk to Cas or do something.” Sam told him shaking him from his thoughts. “Stop moping around and definitely, stop thinking so much.”

He hated how everyone was telling him not to think too much. He was trying; he really was. It was hard to shut down the noises in his head. When Dean sat down and really tried to stop thinking, the most horrible thoughts would surface. There was some truth in what Sam said about how he felt unworthy. His most horrible thoughts were all about that. He was amazed how he never realized they were there before. Perhaps they were so expertly hidden beneath the rest of the noise in his head.

He wanted to ask Sam about it but then that would be admitting he had a problem. He didn't like admitting things like that especially to Sam. He always did his best to be a good older brother; someone Sam could depend on. Sure, he was doing a crappy job of it lately but he still had to remain strong. He just had to because it was all he ever knew. Staying strong for Sam and pretending nothing bothered him even if it did. He didn't even think about it anymore, it had become so automatic. He would hide his feelings inside and if Sam got close to what he felt, he'd brush it off. It was just how it would always be. So, instead of asking for advice about his thoughts, he had to change the subject.

“What about Gabriel?”

“What do you mean?” Sam looked over at him confused. Of course, he was. They had just been talking about Castiel and Dean and now he was turning the subject onto him.

“You had one fight and he was about to high tail it out of here.” Dean explained. “With Cas and Bobby-John.”

“Look at it from his perspective, all you do is hurt Castiel and he didn't know if I was going to be the same.”

“So, I'm the bad guy.” Dean knew that it was partly his fault that Gabriel wanted to run off, Gabriel had made that much clear. However, it still didn't mean he could run off with his family. Dean understood that Gabriel was trying to protect them. If it was Sam being hurt by some douche boyfriend, he'd tried to get him out of that situation too but it still bothered him. After all, it was only one fight between him and Sam; seemed a bit extreme.

“No, just.” Sam looked frustrated but didn't say anything else for a little while. It was like he was trying to figure out the right words to say. “Look, I'm a little upset that he tried to leave but I'd rather have him than not. I'm trying to make it work and I'll deal with all that. Just focus on you and Cas.”

Nothing Sam told him was actually helpful. What was he supposed to do while he waited for Castiel to trust him again? How was he even supposed to get him to trust him again? Sam hadn't been clear about any of this and he was supposed to be the smart one. Dean wasn't capable of figuring this out; he couldn't even figure out eleventh grade much less how to get an octopus guy to trust you again.

He decided to move in the right direction was to put his words into action at least. He, with Sam's help, removed the bed from his room and night stand. There was no where to really put it so, they placed it awkwardly on the front porch. Sam took the mattress and laid it onto the floor in the middle of the living room. Now with Sam's furniture and Gabriel's little pool, there was really no where to walk in that room. Sam had to constantly walk on his bed to get somewhere. It wasn't the most ideal but it wasn't like they were using the living room to entertain guests or anything.

Despite all the changes, Castiel's attitude hadn't changed. He still watched Dean cautiously and didn't seem like he believed Dean when he said things would be different. Castiel did like being close to Dean, though, and did try to squeeze himself into the cot with him but it just didn't feel the same. Castiel was hesitant when he showed affection and hesitant when he received it. If he just knew the right words to say and the right things to do, none of this would be happening. For now, however, he would just do his best to be a good father and mate, hoping Castiel would realize that he had changed for the better.

“Alright, Bobby-John.” Dean whispered to his child as he gently pulled him from his mate's arms. Castiel looked exhausted but he nudged his mate awake before leaving. He didn't want Castiel to wake up and panic because Bobby-John was missing. So, he nodded down at the babe in his arms and smiled reassuringly. Castiel just stared for a moment and rolled over. He had been up for a good portion of the night trying to appease their babe. Dean was able to get his four hours but Castiel needed much more than that. It was best to give the guy a break. Looking down at his son, he smiled.“Let's test out that crib.”

Bobby-John probably had no idea what Dean had said but he giggled a bit and Dean couldn't help but pretend his son was excited too. Slowly and quietly, he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. It was hard holding a slippery baby in one arm as he closed the door, especially as he moved all his tentacles. He didn't know how Castiel did it so expertly without fearing he'd drop the babe.

Finally, he got inside Bobby-John's decorated room. He brought his son around to look at the toys he had bought him and his decorations. He was interested in everything. The babe took one of the rubber ducks Dean had bought and brought it into his mouth; Dean couldn't have been more proud. Bobby-John continued to gum against the little thing as his father took him towards the crib he made for him.

Dean had altered it a bit after seeing what his son looked like in the end. He made the tray in the center more shallow and gave it a very thin layer of water now that he knew his son could hold more moisture in his limbs than his mother. It was less of a hazard if the tray was almost the same level as everything around it and had minimal water on it. He didn't have to worry about his child falling in and drowning. Though if his son slept on his stomach and scooted downward, he had a higher chance of inhaling some water but he had noticed Bobby-John didn't move much in his sleep. So, he hoped this would work out well.

Laying his son's head down on the soft fabric and moving his tentacles onto the tray, he watched as his son remained on his back and wriggled his tentacles about. Dean knew that blankets wouldn't keep the babe warm with this tray of water, so he had to make sure the room was in a constant warm temperature. He had fixed up this room the most and it was much more prepared to keep heat in than his room. He'd probably find something nice and warm for his top and let his tentacles free into the tray and his child would probably sleep well at night.

“What do you think?” Dean reached over and pulled off the babe's diaper. It was hard getting his tentacles in those things anyway and there was no way Bobby-John was going to be able to wear them with the tray. As he removed the diaper, Bobby-John whipped his tentacles and a small amount of water sprinkled his face. The baby giggled in delight as his father wiped his face. “Yeah, that's pretty cool isn't it?”

He wasn't sure if Bobby-John would be alright sleeping here by himself. Perhaps it was better being cradled in his mother's arms until he at least learned to float. Gabriel said they learn rather quickly, he could wait for that but then Castiel and he wouldn't have any privacy. Also, this was Bobby-John's room; he should be using it. Maybe he should quit thinking about it and just ask for someone else's opinion.

When he approached the living room, leaving Bobby-John in the crib, Sam and Gabriel seemed to be busy having a conversation. Dean wasn't sure what the conversation had begun about but where he entered, it didn't sound like one they should be having out in the open. Even as they were sitting there on the couch, Gabriel was almost completely in Sam's lap idly roaming his fingers over his stomach. This was definitely a wrong time to ask for advice.

“Maybe I should bite your tentacle again.” Sam told Gabriel still blissfully unaware of his brother looking over at them in disgust.

“It would be strange if we are both marked by a bite.” Gabriel complained sliding his tentacles down Sam's leg. Those tentacles better stop as far as Dean was concerned because he was not about to watch anything that dealt with his brother and whatever the hell that creature was planning.

“Would it be?” Sam smiled playfully at the creature. “Then you can make me a necklace.”

“It would be a shitty looking necklace.” Gabriel lifted Sam's shirt a bit and touched his well toned midsection. “Maybe here.”

“On my stomach?”

“I like your abs.” He chuckled tracing them with his fingers. “I should mark them as mine.”

That was enough; Dean wasn't going to watch this anymore. This was a living room, a public area. Before Gabriel could lean down and do whatever he was planning, Dean cleared his throat loudly. The two seemed shocked that he was even there. If the two of them hadn't been so engrossed with each other, they would have noticed him standing there as their uncomfortable audience.

“If you two are done being gross, I need to borrow Sam for a moment.” He motioned for Sam to follow him into Bobby-John's room. Sam slowly rose after gently pushing Gabriel off him. Gabriel did not looked pleased at all and Dean swore he heard the creature mutter “Mood killer.”

“What do you think?” Dean gestured to the crib where Bobby-John was still happily chewing on the rubber duck. Sam circled the crib checking every aspect of it.

“Looks sturdy. ” He tried to wiggle the bars but none of them budged. He checked the cushions as Bobby-John watched and cooed in amusement. “Not that much water in the tray.”

“He just needs to keep his tentacles moist.” Dean smiled at his son and waved as Sam went to investigate the tray better. He loved children despite what other people might think and didn't mind making faces and cooing at the child. When Sam looked up at him with an incredulous look, though, he ceased all activity. Clearing his throat, he pointed back at the tray. “It should be fine. This way, I don't worry about him slipping in and drowning.”

“Cas going to be okay with the baby using his room finally?” That was a good question; Dean had no idea how Castiel would feel about it. He took a while making the room way before the child was even born. If Castiel had something to say about it, he should have said something already. The again, his mate did have that awful habit of keeping things to himself, something Dean was, also, guilty of. He'd test it out tonight and see how things go.

“Maybe you and Gabe can keep an eye on him tonight.” Dean wasn't about to leave the babe unattended in the room, especially when they didn't know how he'd be in the crib. However, he needed to be alone with Castiel, it was the only way the two of them would be able to talk about anything.

“Tonight?” Sam seemed bothered that he had to do something tonight. Dean didn't understand since it wasn't like Sam went anywhere.

“You have plans?” He wondered what kind of plans Sam had for tonight because he hoped it wasn't anything involving ruining his living room. It was a public area and Dean did not want to have to be afraid to use the toilet at night because he might walk past something he'd rather not see. “Do you have to check with the missus?”

“Gabe would kill you if he heard you refer to him like that?”

“Nah, I give him maple syrup and ice cream.” Dean chuckled. Gabriel may have been violent in the beginning; their first impression wasn't the best. However, Dean knew that despite the tough exterior Gabriel liked to present, he was easily defeated by sweets. Sam buying candy for him had worked wonders. A little sugar and Gabriel was as docile as could be.

“What are you planning on doing tonight?” Sam changed the subject back to Castiel and Dean frowned. His mate wasn't as simply pleased as Gabriel. He couldn't just hand him candy and suddenly everything was back to normal. He didn't even know what he could do.

“Grovel.”

“Really?” Sam smiled with amusement.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean looked anywhere but his brother. “I don't see what else I can do.”

“Good luck.” Sam patted him on the back and walked back towards the living room. Dean sighed. There really wasn't anything else he could do; he tried everything else. Looking down at his son, he saw the babe had tossed aside his rubber ducky and had fallen asleep. He checked the heater before leaving making sure to point at the door when he passed by the living room. Sam nodded but he was back to talking to Gabriel about things Dean didn't want to even know about.

When he entered his room again, he saw Castiel was groggily entering the pool. It took him a while to get up the metal steps; Dean knew they must have felt strange under his tentacles. With a sigh, Castiel lowered himself into the pool and spread out his tentacles. When he noticed Dean, though, he tensed up immediately.

“Bobby-John?” For a minute there, Dean worried that Castiel's reaction was merely from seeing him. Maybe a little of it was because of that but it seemed like Castiel was really anxious to see his son.

“He's in his room.” Dean assured him walking closer to the pool. “Don't worry. He's safe.”

Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights at night. He looked around himself frantically for some means of escaping. Dean didn't know why he didn't want to be alone with him. He thought Castiel wanted to be closer to him. Being apart had hurt both of them, why was he afraid now?

“Bobby-John needs me.” He tried desperately to leave the pool and slide down the stairs but Dean stopped him.

“Cas, I need you.” Dean didn't even think before he decided to speak. Perhaps that was a good thing. Maybe he should just say everything he felt without thinking. Maybe that was what Sam meant when he told him to stop thinking so much. It was worth a shot. “I never wanted you to leave but I just- The thought of you getting caught like Gabriel and possibly getting hurt or worse. I couldn't bear that.”

Castiel ceased all escape attempts and just looked at him. He didn't say a word and his expression remained unreadable. Dean wished he would at least do something or say something instead of just staring; his stare was intense. He didn't know how long they just stayed there in that awkward silence before Castiel chose to speak.

“I can fight.” It took a moment for Dean to realize why his mate was telling him that. It seemed like an odd sentence to just say out of the blue but Castiel probably meant he could take care of himself.

“I know you can.”

“I can fight good!” He was getting louder now and sounding agitated as if he didn't believe Dean knew he was capable.

“I know you can.”

“Why you no trust in me?”

“Trust?” What did he mean by that? Dean really wished this language barrier would crumble altogether. Castiel had been making progress but he still didn't use some words right and Dean didn't understand what he was trying to say at all.

“Trust in I fight good.”

“I do believe you, if that is what you mean.” Dean told him with a sigh. He could only guess that was what he meant. “I just didn't want you to have to and you don't understand, Cas. Humans... We have weapons and nets. We have things you won't be able to fight against. I didn't want you to be taken from me. I was scared, Cas.”

“Don't be scared, Dean.” Castiel moved closer and touched his arm lightly. “I'm fine.”

Did this mean that Castiel forgave him? Were they going to be able to get passed all this and move forward? Dean didn't want to put his hopes to far up. Sam said it was going to be a tough road and he probably did have more he had to do.

“You want to start over again?” Dean suggested and pointed towards the cellphone Castiel was wearing again. He was glad he hadn't taken it off again and tossed it aside but it really was a crappy decoration. Castiel deserved better than a broken phone on a chain. “I can get you a better trinket.”

“No, I like phone.” Castiel smiled down at the phone with fondness. Dean smiled a little as well. He leaned closer to Castiel but stopped. What if he didn't forgive him? What if he still didn't want to be touched for a while. Swallowing, Dean looked at his mate and hesitantly asked “Can I kiss you?”

Castiel looked up at Dean as if he had grown another head. Examining him from top to bottom with his eyes, he seemed to be looking for something. Maybe he was wondering what made Dean ask that. He tilted his head in confusion but slowly began to smile when he noticed Dean's worried expression.

“Why ask?” A tentacle darted out and wrapped around his wrist. Roughly, Dean was brought down and was kissed with a force he hadn't thought Castiel had. The creature wrapped more tentacles around him and Dean had no where to grab but his mate's shoulders. Below the creature was nothing but water and he could feel some water fall onto his front as he was pressed against the pool's walls. He needed Castiel out of that pool before he fell in.

Picking up his mate while kissing him was harder than he thought it would be. He didn't even make it to his cot before he fell backwards and hit his head on the wall. Sliding down, Dean plopped onto his bottom as Castiel still clung to him. Castiel gasped and started checking his head frantically. He was so concerned that Dean couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He missed this; he really did.

“Well, that didn't go as well as I planned.” He joked but Castiel still looked worried.

“You okay, Dean?”

“Yeah.” He pulled Castiel closer to him as he laid back against the wall. Castiel sighed contently and snuggled closer. It was much better than how he had been acting before and Dean finally felt relieved. Things were going to be different. He was going to talk more with Castiel and maybe they could compromise more on many things. Everything was going to be fine. Castiel and Bobby-John were going to be fine. Looking down at his mate, he smiled. “I'm perfectly fine, Cas.”

His head hurt like hell though. He'd worry about that later. 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Waking up in the morning with Castiel pressed close against him was the best feeling in the world. The cot was way too small for them both to lie comfortably on but they did so anyway. Dean didn't mind being cramped if it meant Castiel no longer was unhappy with him. He could be pushed onto the cold, hard floor and he wouldn't care.

He didn't want to wake Castiel since the night had been just as rough as before. The only difference was Sam and Gabriel had to suffer as well. Sam kept entering the room that night awake from Bobby-John's cries. He brought him to the two every time he fussed, no matter the reason. Castiel was woken up plenty of times to nurse his son and Dean was roused to clean up any messes. Their night was busy but it only lasted the first few hours. After the initial whines, Bobby-John went back to sleeping happily in his crib. It will take some getting use to but Dean was sure his child would be a quick learner.

So, he laid in the cot unwilling to get up as well. Castiel's tentacles were all around him and it wasn't like he could get out quietly anyway. If either one of them moved, the other would definitely wake up. There was no way to slide away on a little cot like this. So, Dean took this time to think about what type of breakfast he should make and wonder about Bobby-John in Sam and Gabriel's care. While he was wondering, he felt one of Castiel's tentacles shift a little. At first, Dean ignored it but then the soft pressure on his shoulder began to lighten; Castiel was waking up.

It started with soft little kisses on his shoulder and soon traveled up his neck. Dean smiled. These were the moments he had missed the most. He had missed the affection Castiel loved to shower him with and having a wonderful wake up call. However, as soon as the kisses came, they left. Dean turned to see Castiel looking rather hesitant and as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have.

He yelled at him before. When he was trying to push him away, he had yelled at him about taking advantage of sleeping people. Now, his mate was hesitant just to kiss him while he was still in bed. Dean sighed. He did this. Sam was right; it was going to take a while to get the trust back. He was going to have to fix every little problem he had done before they could go back to normal.

“Don't be afraid.” Dean told him touching his cheek a bit. Castiel leaned into the touch with a soft smile. “Do whatever you like.”

The smile his mate had seemed more natural all of a sudden. It was like the worry behind it had disappeared entirely. Suddenly, the tentacles around him tightened pulling him even closer to his mate, which was an amazing feat seeing that they were already curled up against each other. Castiel peppered more kissed all around his face and Dean just chuckled in response.

Castiel pulled away seeming to observe Dean's reaction. Everything seemed to be going well and he told him not to be afraid, so why was he hesitating? Dean moved in to capture his lips but Castiel moved back again. He was still staring at him as if studying him and trying to gauge his reaction. Dean supposed he wasn't going to instantly get better just because they talked. He was about to encourage him further when Castiel began to talk.

“I want make you feel good too.” He slid one tentacle up Dean's leg and Dean knew instantly where this was going.

“Your tentacles are a bit...big.” There was no way those things could fit anywhere near there. He was pretty sure it wasn't going to feel like anything but pain and he wasn't going to deal with that. Also, to try and do it now when he hadn't prepared himself physically or mentally?

“No like?” Castiel looked concerned but didn't say anything else. Dean sighed heavily. It wasn't that he wasn't open to the idea of bottoming. He just never really thought of it before besides the whole hentai concept that he really wasn't looking forward to; it just didn't look comfortable and frankly, freaked him out a bit.

“Hold that thought. Just- I'm not freaking out. I just need to go and do something. Just wait right there.”

“Okay?” Castiel remained confused but didn't seem hurt when Dean slid off the cot. Sam's smart phone would have the answers. It was the only thing that seemed to get internet in the area. It wasn't that Dean couldn't afford to get internet in his home, he would just have to have some guy come into his house to set it up and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. The phone's data would just have to do in the mean time.

There was a bunch of confusing things being suggested in his Google search. Stuff like cleaning one's self and preparing. Dean found one link he clicked and he prayed to every holy power that Sam would never find out he did this. After a few searches and mistakenly going on porn sites and seeing really odd yahoo asks, Dean was a little less frightened by the idea. He, at least, had more of an idea of what he was getting himself into.

“Cas, if we are going to do this.” He couldn't believe he was saying this but he knew he couldn't just run away from it forever. He could do this; Castiel deserved it. “We have to do this right.”

“Okay!” Castiel smiled brightly and looked so excited. Dean sighed. He could do this he just had to prepare himself mentally. He had only ever been with women, so of course he was apprehensive about doing something like this. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it; he was just unsure if it was going to be worth all the preparing and possible pain. He didn't even know if it was going to be pleasurable. He had never done anything like it and it wasn't like he could walk up to another guy and ask about it.

He felt a tentacle slide around his wrist and give a light tug. Looking behind him, he saw Castiel seeming to be ready to do whatever he wanted right now. Dean sincerely hoped that his mate wasn't expecting to do this right at this second. Didn't he know that humans had a different anatomy. It wasn't like Dean could self-lubricate and besides, Castiel had seen enough of Dean's body to know they were different.

“I have to look up information and buy some things.” It came out as a whine as Dean pushed the tentacle off his wrist. Castiel looked at him confused.

“Why?”

“Because humans need to do those sort of things.” It felt weird having to explain something like this to Castiel. He hoped he didn't have to get in to detail on what he had to do. Even though he and Castiel had already had a child together, he just felt weird explaining those type of details out loud. It was just something he never really talked about. He could go on and on about his sexual adventures to the point Sam would plug his ears and hum loudly but this wasn't something he ever talked about. Anything pertaining to his backside just made him blush with the thought. He just hoped Castiel would understand that he needed more preparation and supplies.

“I no like.” His mate just responded quite unhappy with the idea of waiting.

“Cas, you want me to feel good too right?”

“I make you feel good.” Castiel was so sure that he would be able to pleasure Dean regardless of what they do. He was so sure he could just take him now and there would be no problem. Dean was not interested in any of that because he was pretty sure if Castiel had his way, he'd be reenacting a hentai scene. Those tentacles were way too thick to go anywhere near his backside unprepared. He didn't even know if prepping himself would make it any easier either.

“Yeah, I got it but I got to get stuff and well- Let's put a rain check on it for just a moment.” Dean didn't want to explain it any other way but Castiel still looked very confused.

“You no like?” He wasn't getting the point of what Dean was trying to say.

“No, Cas.” Dean sat down next to his mate on the cot and patted his shoulder. “Later.”

“Later?” Castiel seemed to look even more confused. It wasn't like he didn't know the word 'later', right? Dean tried to think back to all the times he spoke to Castiel to see if he used that word. It was a simple word; he had to know what it meant. Maybe he just needed more reassurance.

Before Dean could say anything, though, there was a distant knock. Someone was out on his front porch. Gabriel and Sam lived in the living room, they'd get it. He turned back to Castiel and suddenly heard the knocks grow louder. Really? What were Sam and Gabriel doing?

“What now?” He groaned and unwillingly stood from the cot. Castiel watched him curiously as he slowly walked out the room towards the living room. Sam and Gabriel was no where to be found in the living room but hearing a door open, Dean turned to see Sam standing in the doorway of Bobby-John's room. Of course, he forgot he stuck them in there.

Sam looked beyond tired and annoyed. Dean supposed he would have to thank his son for that. He was pretty sure the look his little brother was giving him at the moment was basically saying he was going to kill him but Dean wasn't too sure. Then again, what kind of day would it be without his brother giving him his best bitch face?

The knocking became pounding and Dean heard his baby cry out in distress. Great. They woke the bugger up. Sam suddenly looked just as distressed as the baby's cry and Dean could hear Gabriel saying some things in his language that Dean was sure wasn't for little ones' ears. Sighing heavily, Dean stepped onto the mattress on the floor and made his way to the front door.

He expected a great many things on that other side of the door. Most of them involved someone he knew from the small town nearby. None of them included anyone who lived six hours away and hadn't told him at all they were visiting. He never expected to see a young, bright smiling face and an over excited voice saying “Hi there!”

“What the hell?” Dean couldn't believe his eyes. It was Lizzie. What was Lizzie doing there? What was his adoptive parents doing behind her? What was any of this? It was too early for surprises like this and he was- He was still in his underwear and undershirt.

Hastily, Dean closed the door so the others could only see his head. For some reason this made all three of them look at him curiously. He knew he grew up with them and he knew all of him had seen him in his underwear plenty of times but it didn't mean he was going to hold the door open for all the world to see. Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed.

“Hello to you too, Dean.”

“Why are you here though?” Dean didn't recall them saying anything about coming over. Well, Lizzie said they should but that was a long while ago when Bobby-John was just born. That wasn't a heads up or anything. He could expect that from Lizzie but Bobby and Karen were always good at making plans instead of just coming over on impulse.

“To see the little one!” Lizzie said with excitement. “Come on! We drove all the way here and we aren't coming up empty handed.”

Of course, they wanted to see the baby but Dean was completely unprepared for this. His house was a disaster zone with the mattress on the floor, unwashed dishes in the sink and him in his underwear. He needed to organize his living room, clean off the counters and tables at least in the kitchen and get some pants.

“Wait there.”

“Come on, Dean!” Lizzie whined impatiently. “We've seen worse.” But it was too late, he had already closed the door on the three of them and they were left alone on the porch. It was then that Lizzie took notice of the piece of furniture next to the door. “Why is there a bed frame on this porch?”

Dean had to hurry. He had to pick up the mattress on the floor but he had no idea where to put it. He just leaned it against the wall and hoped that would be enough. Quickly, he cleared any plates or trash from the counters and tables. He wished the kitchen wasn't so opened to the living room; he didn't want them to be able to view every dirty dish from the couch. It didn't matter, he had to focus on other things like at least getting some pants to wear. When he entered his room in a rush, Castiel looked very concerned.

“What wrong?” Castiel looked like he wasn't sure if he should be hiding or gearing up to fight.

“My family is here.” When Dean told him that, Castiel suddenly relaxed. In fact, Dean was surprised his mate didn't feel the need to panic. He knew if he had in laws show up uninvited, he'd be at least a bit worried. “I got to get dressed. You-” Dean looked down at his mate. If he let Castiel greet his family now, he knew he would make them uncomfortable; especially with Castiel's more developed chest. They weren't huge but they were definitely not regular man boobs. “You need a shirt.”

“What?” Castiel was given a regular t-shirt to put on but instead of placing it on, like he had seen Dean do countless times, he just pouted. “I no like.”

“Cas, we can't have you with your breast out like that.” Dean knew Castiel didn't look female and he knew that even with his little A cups, he didn't seem to have a chest that looked that much different from a man's. Usually, he would just let Castiel go shirtless because they were just so small but these were his parents. He could just see Bobby getting awkward in Castiel's presence once he realized he had little swells on his chest. “I'm sorry but you have to cover yourself up.”

He was reluctant to do it but after a while, Castiel pulled the t-shirt over his head with a pout. When he was finished, Dean nodded and exited the room going towards the front door. With a sigh, he opened the door and did his best to smile like he didn't just run around cleaning everything in a hurry and that he didn't just mutter unhappily about their unannounced visit while doing said cleaning either.

“Alright come in.” He opened the door wide so that they could come in. Lizzie hopped onto the couch immediately while Karen put down her purse and a gift bag next to the couch. Bobby just nodded and didn't even approach the couch, though there was plenty of room, opting to just stand. Dean nodded to them all and looked over at Bobby-John's door. “Kid's over here.”

Castiel peeked out shyly tugging on his shirt a bit. Lizzie zeroed in on him and greeted him enthusiastically. Dean almost laughed at the startled look Castiel gave her. His mate wasn't the most outgoing of people and seemed to be quite awkward around others. Knowing that Castiel is actually admired by others of his kind, really made Dean wonder if he was shy at all with his own kind. Perhaps he just was like that around humans.

Dean burst into Bobby-John's room without even a knock. He could see Gabriel and Sam cuddled up in a sleeping bag near Bobby-John's crib. Dean sighed and shook his head. His brother should have been able to have heard the knocking. So, why wasn't he up? Bobby-John was up. He was lying on his back just staring at the ceiling like it had all the answers to the world. Dean looked down at his brother and his boyfriend and nudged the sleeping bag with his foot.

“Sammy, get your ass up.” He said as he nudged him harder until he heard his brother give out a tired noise. “We got company.”

“They're early.” Sam lifted himself from his sleeping bag groggily and ran one hand down his face.

“What?” Did Dean hear that correctly? Sam didn't seem surprised at all that their family was here.“You knew? Thanks for the update.”

“You're welcome!” Gabriel spoke up sliding himself out of the sleeping bag as well. He moved his tentacles slowly, probably because they had begun drying out. That was why Castiel never curled up under Dean's blankets completely; he couldn't risk drying out. Apparently, Gabriel didn't mind the pain in his tentacles; only the pain in his stomach seemed to bother him. “I'm starving.”

Gabriel had looked at Dean like he was the only one in the world that could save him. Dean was getting pretty tired of being the only one cooking around here. Sam lived on his own before, couldn't he pick up a spatula once in a while? His annoyance didn't last long though because Dean really did enjoy cooking. It wasn't the process that he liked as much as seeing Castiel's or Sam's eyes light up when they took a bite. He certainly didn't cook exclusively for Gabriel, though.

Rolling his eyes, Dean decided he'd just focus on getting Bobby-John out of the crib. He took some time looking around for a diaper in his drawers but the hardest part was getting the little guy's tentacles in there. Half way through the struggle, Gabriel grabbed a towel and threw it at him. He did agree to put the diaper on the babe less and wrapping him up in a towel to cover him up was much easier than trying to cram the poor thing's tentacles in each hole.

“Come on, Bobby-John.” Dean was surprised his son hadn't fussed the entire time he was handling him. The baby just watched him curiously as if amused by his father's struggles. Dean held the now wrapped baby close and smiled down at him. “Time to meet your grandparents and aunt.”

When he exited the room, he noticed Castiel still very far from his family. Karen was smiling kindly towards him and Lizzie was talking quite animatedly. However, Castiel remained wide eyed and as awkward as ever. Bobby took in the state of the house with a sigh as Dean neared him.

“You have an interesting home.” That was a polite way of saying his house looked like shit.

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged a little. “I'm still working on it.”

“Well, I can help.” Bobby told him and looked past Dean at something else. Looking behind him, Dean caught Sam walking out of his baby's room. “We can get some work done while I'm here. Three is better than one.”

“Three?” Sam sounded very confused and was still prancing around in his undershirt and weird pajama pants.

“What do you think you are going to do, Sam?” Bobby asked giving Sam a hard look. “Stand around and look pretty?”

“He is pretty.” Gabriel slid out of Bobby-John's room with a smile.

Sam turned an interesting shade of red when Gabriel spoke up. Dean wondered if he had actually told the family of his new boyfriend. It wasn't his problem. Turning from the two, he walked towards Karen. It was Karen that seemed to have the most problems with Castiel's kin. It was also Karen who loved babies the most. Maybe Bobby-John could change her mind about how strange everything was. He was so cute, he was sure Karen would love him instantly.

“Oh dear, he's...” Karen's eyes lit up the moment she saw the little babe. However, as she took the baby in her arms, Bobby-John snuck a little tentacle out his wrapping next to his head. His arm couldn't slide through the small space the wrapping provided but tentacles were very flexible and Bobby-John, despite being less able to move them around like his mother, was still able to use his in ways legs couldn't be used. Karen looked down at the strange appendage trying to wiggle to freedom and looked slightly bothered. “Precious.”

“Isn't he?” Dean was proud of his child and seeing Karen sigh and smile once more, he knew he was working his baby charm to the fullest. Not even Karen, who seemed frightened of the tentacles, could resist his cuteness. Castiel watched from his safe distance and seemed to have sighed in relief when he saw the women smile so kindly at his child.

“This can't be your kid.” Lizzie told him as she peered over her mother's shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“Hes too cute.” Lizzie smiled down at the babe and touched his little wiggling tentacle with her finger. “I don't think you had anything to do with that.”

“Hey, watch it.” Dean knew Lizzie was just joking and had been joking as well when he pushed her shoulder lightly. Lizzie giggled at his weak push and tried getting the baby from her mother. Karen, despite seeing one of his tentacles, refused to give up the child. In fact, she held him closer.

“I made a little sweater. It seems about his size.” She told Dean as she used one finger to tap on the babe's nose. Bobby-John cooed and tried his darn-est to move his tentacle further. But alas, his tentacles were not as flexible as his mother's and could only wiggle next to him. Karen opened the wrapping a bit to free his arms. Immediately, Bobby-John reached for her finger with his small hands. “It has mittens so he doesn't scratch his face.”

“So, that's what that is.” Dean traced the small cuts on Bobby-John's face with his eyes. He had noticed them before but Castiel didn't seem worried about it and they didn't seem deep.

“Dean, you didn't know why he was getting cuts on his face and you weren't the least concerned?” Sam seemed mortified by his brother's lack of caring. It wasn't like he had been scared about it either. Everyone in the whole house acted like it was normal and he didn't want to be the only guy freaking out about little cuts that once and a while showed up on his kid's face.

“I was concerned but I didn't know what to do about it.” Dean admitted. Part of him, also, knew he hadn't really noticed till recently and he wasn't able to ask Castiel about it. “No point freaking out if you don't know the cause.”

“When are we going to eat?!” Gabriel groaned loudly earning a chuckle from Bobby, who agreed that they were pretty hungry as well. Dean sighed and went into the kitchen. He might as well clean some dishes and get some lunch for everyone.

As he was preparing everything, he heard Sam chattering away about how things were and Gabriel. He heard Lizzie laugh loudly and Castiel say one or two things but remain silent for the most part. Gabriel was the most talkative out of all of them and Lizzie wasn't so far behind. Out of the two most quite was Castiel and Bobby.

Bobby did help, after lunch, to plug up some of the holes in the walls, make the hole in the kitchen less jagged and messed up looking and more intentional and help put in some insulation. He helped stop the drafts in the windows as Gabriel, Lizzie and Karen continued to chat. Castiel had taken back Bobby-John and was tending him a safe distance from the others. Apparently, the baby was hungry and Castiel was trying his best to feed the child without fully exposing himself to his family. Dean felt bad because the whole thing seemed so unnatural to Castiel. He wanted to see his baby's face not just hide him under a t-shirt.

After they fixed everything they needed to, it was getting late in the afternoon. They had a big drive ahead of them so Dean went to make some food for them. Gabriel was still getting along famously with the ladies of the Singer house hold. Sam was now holding Bobby-John for some reason as he sat next to them on the couch. But Castiel opted to sit on the other side of the room quietly. Dean kept glancing back at his mate worried that he felt out of place with all his family there. One moment Castiel sat alone and the next time he looked over, Bobby was sitting on the floor next to him saying something. Dean didn't know what was being said but he could see Castiel smile softly. He loved that smile.

Once he packed up their food the three left promising to come again. Castiel actually said goodbye to each of them rather than hiding behind Dean. Gabriel and Lizzie promised to call each other and Karen had to give Bobby-John kisses goodbye. The babe giggled in delight as she kissed each cheek. He was soaking up the attention happily and even began making that noise he does right before he cries when he wasn't even going to cry. It took Dean half the time he was working with Bobby and Sam to realize Bobby-John only made that noise just to make everyone else look at him more. He loved all the attention he was getting and seemed to love his grandparents and aunt. Even Bobby got to hold him and the moment those two locked eyes, his adoptive father was gone. Bobby had been completely struck by Bobby-John's charm and even cooed at the little baby in a way Dean hadn't seen since Lizzie was a baby. Bobby-John giggled constantly thrilled over all the love he was getting. Dean didn't know when his son became a little attention hog but he could see Bobby-John was going to be a handful in the future. With Bobby-John's charm, he was going to have a porch full of stones from breeders in the future. He was sure of that.

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter. Sorry.

Sam and Dean used to share everything with each other. They only had each other during the time they were in and out of foster care and had grown accustom to relying on each other. Dean remembered fondly taking care of his brother. He remembered there was a time Sam would only confide in him. They were the last of the Winchesters and they had to stick together. No one gets left behind in their family and Dean made sure no matter where he was, he put Sam first.

So, when Sam told him the news he was shocked by how long he had kept it to himself. He didn't consult Dean at all when he had been thinking about this decision. Then again, he didn't tell him about their family coming over either. Dean didn't know why but he felt like Sam was spacing himself away from him more. Was it because he had a family? Was this moving on?

Dean didn't want to move on; there wasn't a him if he didn't have Sam. They had always been Sam and Dean; a package deal. When they bounced from foster home to foster home it was because they didn't leave the other behind. They always came together and they looked out for each other. Even when Dean went out on his own seeking adventure, Sam would still call him regularly. He still visited regularly but this was different. Sam moved out and sold his home without even talking to him, he invited the family over without even a word and now this. Sam was growing up and being his own man, leaving Dean behind.

“I'm moving out.” Sam announced suddenly while they were eating pancakes. Dean almost choked on his bite when he heard the news.

“What?” He didn't understand. Well, he knew that their house was small and all but unless he found another lake house, living with Gabriel would be tough. Was he not going to bring Gabriel along? “I thought you and Gabe were a thing now.”

“We are.” Sam sighed and looked over at his sort of mate with a smile. Were they mates now? Dean didn't really know. He hoped that they didn't seal the deal anywhere near Bobby-John's room. That would mean they did it in the living room. Dean looked over at the mattress they had been using. No, they couldn't have; could they? “I'm moving to Gabriel's nest.”

Dean's head snapped back to his brother. Nest? He was going to live in the network? He couldn't live in the network; that place wasn't for humans. Even though it wasn't that far away from where he was, he couldn't help but feel like he was losing his little brother. It was a completely different world down there and he was afraid that his brother wouldn't be able to thrive there at all.

“But it's dark and weird down there.”

“My nest has light.” Gabriel mentioned as he took a big bite of his overly sugared pancake. Gabriel did have electricity in that nest of his but Dean wasn't sure how safe that stuff was.

“You'll be bored.”

“My nest has television.” Gabriel had an answer for everything didn't he? Maybe the two of them had talked about for a long while. A long while without mentioning a thing to Dean.

“You'll be lonely and lack sunlight and how will you work?”

“Calm down.” Sam finally responded and didn't let Gabriel speak up for him. “First thing, I will come out occasionally to visit. Second thing, I'm quitting my job at the bar. It would bother with my new career.”

“Which is?” What job could he have in the network? Any job he got, he would still have to be pulled out by Gabriel and did he really need to be wet every time he went to work? Was it an online job? Did Gabriel even have cable? Dean never checked.

“The human ambassador for the clan.” Sam told him quite proudly. “I'll be helping their clan learn about our race and our laws. Learn about how to safely avoid newer technology and possibly open the doors for more possibilities. Also, if anything does happen and their people do get noticed, you can be sure I will protect them with all I got. I'll represent them and make sure no harm is done to them. I'll be making a difference, Dean.”

Sam sounded like he was really excited and happy to be isolated in the network. He would be leaving behind everything in the human world and sure, he'd visit but Dean couldn't help but feel he was being left behind as well. The network was a frightening place and Dean didn't know how Sam would be able to coexist with the others of Castiel's clan. Also, what about being a lawyer? He worked so hard for that degree and license; was it wise to give it all up?

“But, there is no sunlight down there and the food.” Dean couldn't help but be worried and tried to think of every excuse for his brother not to go.

“I happen to like fish, fruits and vegetables.” Sam nodded as if it was so simple but Dean couldn't see it that way. How was Sam supposed to get vitamin D without the sun and won't he grow tired of eating the same meals all the time? Sam didn't even cook; this wasn't simple at all. “They're good for you and for sunlight, I will be coming out for a swim now and then.”

“I'll take good care of him, Dean.” Gabriel assured him but Dean couldn't help but think of that as his job. All he ever did was take care of his brother; it was his job. Now Gabriel was trying to take his job? Even when he was off searching for something exciting he kept sending Sam money. He paid for Sam's college, he took care of him when they were kids and he was the one that would never abandon Sam in the end. Even when he was far away he took care of him and watched out for him. So, why was he abandoning him? Dean was having a hard time letting go.

It wasn't like he was leaving for Europe. He was going to be across the lake and probably would visit often if Castiel's kin allowed him. How would they even treat him? He hoped none of those guys down there would try to give Sam a hard time. What would he be able to do if they did? It wasn't like Dean could dive in and help out his brother. Castiel might but he was more focused on Bobby-John than anything else and he couldn't ask him something like that.

Gabriel would take care of him. Dean didn't like the sound of that. His brother had grown up and found someone; it was natural that he would move on and make his own family. Dean knew that logically but in his heart, he just felt like Sam would always need him somehow. Having Gabriel take over his job made him feel like he was wanted anymore. It was silly but that was how he felt.

Sam was going to leave regardless and Dean would have to grow up as well. Sam was only going to be across the lake and he was sure if he got into trouble, he would return. This was Sam after all. He was tall, strong and smart. He'd more likely intimidate all of Castiel's kind and not the other way around. They probably wouldn't even bother him; at least, that's what Dean tried to tell himself.

He should cherish the little moments more and really spend time with his brother. Him moving out didn't mean that he was leaving forever. It didn't mean that he wouldn't get to see him or talk to him anymore. If anything, it wouldn't be much of a difference than when he was around traveling but Dean couldn't help but feel like he should spend more time with him. Besides, he had questions concerning his mate that he would like to ask Sam anyway. He didn't know when he would see him next once he moved so, now was better than later.

He gathered all his courage that day when he saw Sam sitting on the back porch. He was looking off into the distance. He always did like the view from his back porch. There would be no view in the network. There would be little to no light, how would Sam adjust? Sitting next to him, Dean sighed. It was now or never.

“I'm thinking of giving Castiel the reigns.”

“What?” Sam looked at him confused. It was probably not the best way to start a conversation but he didn't see any other way to start it. Blushing a little, Dean continued.

“You know.” He really hoped Sam knew because he didn't want to spell it out for him. “Make him...You know.”

“No, I don't.” Really? He didn't? Dean felt even more embarrassed.

“Top.” He said it quickly and immediately couldn't look at Sam's face which was probably horrified given the way he responded soon after.

“I don't need to know that.”

“Sam, you and Gabe have you...?”

“None of your business.” Sam said quickly and was probably avoiding looking at Dean as well. Dean sighed. This was a very unhelpful conversation but Sam was the only person he could talk to about this.

“Help me out here.” Dean turned to look at his brother and wasn't surprised to see he was looking up at the sky. Looking anywhere but at Dean. “I don't know what to do. I mean I do but I'm-”

“Calm down.” Sam sighed and shook his head. For a moment, he was silent and then softly, he began to speak. He spoke in a hush tone as if any moment they could be caught talking about this. “You sure you want to do this? You're not feeling pressured or anything.”

“No, I want this.” Dean knew he was hesitant at first. He knew he had a lot of fears but he was pretty sure he wanted this. He just wasn't sure about some things. “I'm just concerned.”

“Well, I mean.” Sam paused and looked down at his lap. “Alright, Gabe and I haven't exactly gone all the way but if we did, I guess I wouldn't be against possibly bottoming. This is such a weird conversation to have with my brother.”

It was a pretty awkward conversation to have with your brother. Dean was pretty sure his whole face was red and from what he could see from Sam's profile, so was Sam. They were both embarrassed by the conversation but Dean really had no choice. He couldn't ask Benny because he didn't even know if Benny swung that way. Also, what would Benny know about tentacles in places they shouldn't be?

“You're the only one I can talk to about the whole tentacle thing.” Dean admitted and for some reason he could see Sam's face grow pale.

“Tentacle thing.” Putting his palms on his eyes, Sam groaned. “This is going to a place I don't want to travel.”

“Gabe has tentacles too.” Did Sam think they weren't going to be a factor in the future? Didn't he know the possibility he may have to deal with those limbs? Even if they did nothing with the tentacles, they were still there. Sam couldn't just pretend they didn't exist.

“I just. Um. I don't want to imagine you with the whole-”

“Don't imagine me.” Dean was horrified. He didn't need to know his brother was actually picturing it. He didn't need him to picture it. He never asked for that! What was he doing imagining it?

“It just happens and it is awful.” Sam cried out rubbing his eyes as if he could rid them of his mental image.

“Okay. Stop.” Dean shook his head quickly and looked away. Holding his stomach, he looked down at the water. This conversation just went places he didn't want to go either. “Just stop. Forget I asked.”

If he couldn't ask Sam, who could he ask? It wasn't like there was anyone he could ask besides family and he already saw how awkward that became. He had too much on his plate now. Sam was leaving, Castiel wanted to be more adventurous and he still had to go to work. Thinking about Sam's situation and Castiel's wants really occupied his head even at work. He found himself absentmindedly making the wrong drinks or cleaning a cup that was already cleaned. He didn't want Sam to leave and he had no idea what he was going to do with Castiel. Sam did ask him if he wanted to do what Castiel wanted and Dean was sure he did as long as it wasn't painful. He was not looking forward to that. But really there was no one to ask about the situation. Sam said a few helpful things like he would actually be open to that if it were Gabriel but then it went into awkward, horrifying territory. With Sam gone, who was he going to ask in the future? Who could he ask now since Sam didn't seem to want to continue that conversation? Neither did Dean in all honesty. There were just some things you didn't share with others and it seems that was one of them.

“You seem troubled.” Jo had been watching him clean the same already clean cup for a while. She had watch him bring the wrong orders to tables and ultimately make a bunch of mistakes. There was something on his mind and she knew it. Dean knew she could probably tell he had a lot on his mind. He had a problem hiding things from her when it came to his emotions; she was too keen.

“I'm not troubled. I just.” He knew he couldn't tell her everything. He wished he could but he couldn't. There was no way he could explain the Castiel situation so he just decided to talk about Sam. “Sam's moving out.”

“Already?” Jo was shocked. It was pretty sudden since Sam had only been working at the bar for a few months. “Where to?”

“Not around here.” Dean couldn't tell her anymore because it would either be lying or endangering Castiel's kind. Jo frowned deeply and looked at the counter top.

“Am I going to lose an employee?” She didn't have many people helping her with the bar and the Roadhouse was the most popular spot in this small town. She needed all the help she could get. Dean felt for her, he really did but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't convince Sam to stay. Sam had to grow up someday and that's just what he was doing. He was putting matters in his own hands just like Dean should. Dean sighed.

Yes, he should put matters in his own hands. He shouldn't just be sitting around wondering what ifs and worrying. He should buy the supplies and just get on with it; that's what an adult would do. Sam was grown up and leaving to someplace that was filled with what ifs and worries. He didn't seem afraid and was facing it head on. Dean should do the same. He nodded to himself and placed the cup down.

After work, he had some shopping to do.

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Dean awkwardly meet at a store again and Castiel finally gets to top.

Dean knew he needed supplies and he knew not all of it was going to be found in a small town pharmacy. He didn't even know how he could stand at the register with all his items with an unashamed face. There was no way he was going to roll up with condoms, enema, and lube to an old lady waiting quietly at the register. He was almost glad he couldn't find lube there.

That meant he would most likely have to go to some sort of adult shop. They would know what he needed better anyway; they specialized in knowing stuff like that, right? He didn't know if he could just show up at the shop and not act like he was doing some illegal activity. He just felt so shy about the whole thing.

There wasn't even a shop like that in town; he had to drive to an area near town that had a few shops and a gas station to find it. It was in between two towns, his small one and a bigger one forty five minutes away. It was nice that it was somewhat isolated. At least, no one he knew would be around to see him go in.

In there, he could be anonymous. He could stare at three different types of lubes and wonder what the hell was the difference without the fear of being seen. Oil based or water based? What was the difference? And why was there flavored type? What would they do with flavored type? No, it was best not to think about it.

He should probably ask someone but that would be a bit awkward wouldn't it? No one knew him here so what did he have to be afraid for? He wasn't going to get answers any other way and he was told not to think too much. Summoning all his courage, he turned to ask someone for help but ended up knocking into another customer. It wasn't just any customer; it was Jo.

“What are you doing here?” She spoke so loudly that if they weren't the only people in the store, Dean was sure all eyes would have been on them.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Dean exclaimed in surprise. This was the last place he thought he would see her. Why was she always there when he was buying something weird?

“No reason.” She looked rather guilty and hid her basket behind her.

“Why did you even point me out?” Dean looked around to make sure no one else he knew was around. It would be just his luck. “Isn't there some sort of adult store etiquette? No eye contact.”

Looking towards her basket, he realized she was trying to get it out of sight but he could clearly see the lace. He smiled a bit. So that was why she was there. Jo noticed where his eyes were going and immediately got defensive.

“I just want some nice lingerie.” She told him. “I'm not here for any perverted things like you seem to be.”

“Lingerie’s not perverted?” Dean chuckled.

“What's in your basket?” She reached towards his basket but Dean moved back. He had condoms, an enema (they actually sold them there) and some red panties. Dean couldn't deny, he liked the way they looked and felt in his hand. There was no way he was showing that to Jo.

“No. No. No.” He put the basket behind him and held it between him and the shelves. “Leave my basket alone. This already awkward enough as it is.”

“Yeah.” Jo immediately brought down her arms and sighed. “I didn't need to know you went here.”

Dean really didn't need to know that she went there either. Lingerie or not, it wasn't something he needed to know about Jo. Didn't Jo not have a boyfriend? Dean couldn't recall if she ever said she got one but he thought she had been single. Why would a single woman buy sexy undergarments? There must be someone she was hoping to impress and there was only one person he could think of.

“It's for Benny isn't it?” Dean teased. Jo gave him a look that indicated that he was either spot on or she was caught off guard. She motioned for him to come closer and Dean leaned in a little worried about what she would do.

“Are you part of the living?” She asked calmly in a low voice. Dean looked at her confused.

“Last time I checked.”

“Do you want it to remain that way?” Jo gave him a look that made him spring back immediately.

“Geez.” Dean didn't expect her to look like she was really going to kill him over something so silly as teasing. “I was just curious. You aren't even dating anyone and you're buying lingerie?”

“Benny and I have been dating for a while now.” Jo rolled her eyes as if Dean should have known by now. There was no way he would have known. No one told him anything.

“What?” It didn't make sense. Jo had gotten mad at Dean for keeping things from her; was this pay back? Was she keeping things from him because of that incident. Was she really that petty?

“I just don't go around flaunting my relationships.”

“But Benny didn't even tell-” Dean stopped as he realized he had been right when he teased her. “So, it is for Benny.”

“Ugh.” She brought her hand in front of her face to shield herself. “No eye contact.”

They both decided they learned enough about each other for one day. Dean wasn't really interested in finding out anymore about Jo especially in this sort of place. He couldn't believe that Benny and Jo started dating right under his nose and he hadn't even noticed. It wasn't important. What was important was which lube should he buy but he was going to wait till Jo checked out before he asked.

It took longer than he wanted but he was able to get everything he needed. There was going to be a lot of things to do and he was still worried about almost everything. This was a big step. No, this was a huge step. Dean had never done anything like this before and he was still a tad apprehensive about the whole thing.

The worker at the store assured him that it would be a pleasurable experience if done properly but both of them were beginners at this. There was so many ways they could mess up he was sure. He was, also, sure that if he wasn't careful, he'd find one of those ways. The more he thought about it, the more he worried. He knew he shouldn't think so much but this was his first time doing any of this, so of course, he couldn't help it.

“I got the things we need.” Dean had said when he returned showing the bag to Castiel. Castiel was eager to look inside giving everything a questioning look. With a shrug, he reached out to grab Dean and pull him closer but Dean was good at dodging those tentacles. He had to prepare himself in the bathroom first. Grabbing what he needed, he headed towards the door.

“Where go?” Castiel was very confused. It seemed he didn't understand why Dean couldn't do everything there. With a sigh, Dean tried to explain himself but it came out a little nervous sounding and perhaps he was talking a bit fast.

“Cas, I got to get cleaned first because it's something humans need to do and I have to get prepared and -”

“Shhh.” Castiel remained calm and tried bringing Dean to his level. “Dean, you okay.”

“Yeah, I'm fantastic.” He was not okay. He was still very nervous but he hoped it would all go away while he was preparing himself. He just needed to go slow at his own pace. “Stay here.”

* * *

 

Castiel didn't understand why Dean was taking so long. Did he not want to be with him like this? Was it all just an excuse? He had to admit, he was worried when Dean didn't immediately return. Why were humans so different? Was there anything he could do to help? He didn't like waiting at all.

As he sat in the room alone, he looked through the things Dean had purchased. There was a strange package of some sort, a bottle and pretty looking cloth. Castiel touched the cloth with his hand and noticed it was very soft. He wondered what it was used for; he had never seen anything like it before. Where would Dean wear it? Turning it around in his hand, he took notice of the three main holes. It couldn't be for his top? Could it? No, it was too small. After staring at it and coming up with nothing, Castiel tossed it to the side. Clothing wasn't needed during this activity so there was no reason to wonder about it. He'd ask Dean about the function of the cloth later.

It took forever but Dean returned looking very flushed. Castiel loved it when his cheeks were dusted red like that, he looked so beautiful that way. Before he could reach for him again, Dean seized the little package and ripped it open. He pulled out some weird clear bag of some sort. Castiel cocked his head to the side. What was that?

“Want to wear this?” Dean asked placing the strange thing in one of Castiel's hands. It felt funny and a little like rubber. Castiel didn't know where he would be wearing such a thing and it didn't look big enough for any part of his body.

“I no like that.” He returned the strange object back to Dean who just sighed.

“Fine.” He said tossing the item to the side. “No condom.”

Castiel watched him place it to the side and supposed they didn't necessarily need whatever it was. Quickly, he moved closer to Dean and planted kisses all over his face. He waited so long to be with him like this, he didn't want to wait any longer. Dean responded enthusiastically giving out that little chuckle Castiel enjoyed so much.

He couldn't touch Dean enough. Suddenly having six tentacles and two arms were not enough. He just wanted to feel Dean everywhere and couldn't help sliding his tentacles down Dean's back. He tensed under his touch a little but Castiel was sure Dean had said this was fine. So, there was no need to hold back.

“Wait wait.” Dean pushed away a little and moved away. Castiel pouted. He said it was fine. Now what was wrong? Moving back to him, Dean held the bottle Castiel found in the bag. “Here.”

“What's that?”

“Lube.” Dean had said it as if Castiel would know what it was just by that word. “I don't make my own. Still want to do this?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel wasn't going to back out no matter what strange things Dean brought to the table. He would figure out their purpose and finally get to take the lead in the bedroom. “I make you feel all better.”

“Big words but can you back them up?” Dean chuckled squirting some of the strange gel onto his fingers. He reached back working his fingers into him slowly. Castiel watched in fascination as Dean seemed to look slightly uncomfortable. Of course, he was uncomfortable; fingers were definitely not enough. If Dean wanted to feel good, he should let Castiel help him instead. Taking a tentacle and wrapping it around Dean's wrist, Castiel slowly moved Dean's hand away.

“No no no.” He told Dean shaking his head. “Me.”

At first, Dean protested. He told him something about needing to be stretched out a bit more. Castiel stared down at his tentacle. The end of it did seem just as thick as two fingers so, maybe he could help stretch out Dean. He begged for a chance to try. He didn't want to just sit there while Dean pleasured himself. He wanted to be the one to give him that pleasure.

It took some convincing, but finally Dean allowed him to give it a shot. Castiel knew Dean was nervous; he was too. However he had asked Gabriel all about techniques and what he should do. Gabriel was a virgin just like all the unmated of his kind but he was still a dominant. He knew things instinctively that Castiel would never think of and had access to other dominants that gave him advice frequently. There was no shame in their clan. Breeders and dominants frequently shared their wisdom about mating to others of their kind. So, Gabriel didn't hold back as he explained everything he had heard from others. If he remembered correctly, using one's tentacle was a very common practice of dominants that wanted to do more for their mate. He was sure Dean would appreciate it.

Slowly, he wiggled in the tip of his tentacle making Dean give out a small noise. Tentacles were much better than fingers in Castiel's opinion. He could move them around easier inside Dean's tight heat making it easier to stretch him. Fingers were far less flexible and could only move in a few ways. Sure, they could move apart but Castiel was sure all he needed was to inch in more of his tentacle in to stretch Dean correctly.

Dean was even making the most delightful sounds and little gasps. Castiel felt proud that he was the one causing his mate to react so much. After a while, he could see his mate was thoroughly enjoying being stretched that he must have been ready. He had even began moving against his tentacle as he move within him. So, Castiel used his other tentacles to hoist Dean up a bit. He had been waiting patiently but the truth was, Castiel was very aroused and had gotten tired of seeing Dean enjoy himself and being unable to find his release.

Dean noticed what Castiel was doing as he was handled like an object with his tentacles. Castiel would like to think he was being gentle with Dean but never considered the strength he had in those limbs. His kind was much stronger than Dean's and where he thought he was being gentle maneuvering Dean towards him, Dean felt a little manhandled.

Dean quickly grabbed the bottle before being positioned above Castiel. He told Castiel that he had to put the strange, cold gel on him before doing anything else. Castiel didn't like the idea but if it made Dean happy, he would endure it. He still held on to Dean as he spread the strange gel over him until Dean was satisfied with what he had done. Mating with Dean this way seemed to take a lot of waiting. It had been so long and he hadn't even got to lower Dean on to him yet. Even when he was about to Dean protested a little.

“Cas, just the tip, alright, not the whol-” Dean interrupted what he was saying with a low groan as Castiel didn't listen to a word he said. Even if he did, he didn't quite understand it. The language gap had made it so Castiel had no idea what Dean was referring to as a “tip”.

“Okay, Dean?” Castiel had to make sure his mate was comfortable before proceeding. Gabriel had told him it was important not to get ahead of yourself but it was also so difficult. Being inside Dean was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt so tight and warm around him; it was much better than his own tentacles or hands. It was so hard not to just thrust up and continue without any concern but he had to make sure Dean was alright. He did seem to make an uncomfortable face when he lowered him onto his lap.

It took a while for Dean to respond. He was breathing irregularly and just being silent. Castiel was worried he had done something wrong. He was sure he had did everything Gabriel said other dominants did. Was it because he wasn't a dominant that he wasn't good enough? Why did he even think of such a stupid idea? Obviously, he was a breeder and breeders should just stick to what they were made for. He almost pulled Dean off of him if it wasn't for a weak nod.

That nod was all the encouragement he needed and he began thrusting upwards enthusiastically. Dean was gasping above him making the cutest noises. He looked so beautiful with his eyes shut and his bottom lip firmly held between his teeth. Castiel couldn't help but kiss every inch of flesh before him as he continued to pleasure his mate.

He brought up one of his tentacles and wrapped it around Dean's neglected member delighting in the fact that it made Dean moan even louder. He was doing something right if Dean was reacting in that way. After a while, he could feel his mate moving against his thrusts. Dean even began kissing him just as enthusiastically. This was a good idea. This was probably the best idea Castiel had ever had.

After a couple more thrusts, Castiel couldn't contain himself and finished quicker than he anticipated. He was a little embarrassed. He hadn't wanted to finish so quickly but Dean kissed him softly and made him forget all about his disappointment. If his mate was happy, he was happy and that was all there was too it. Slowly, Dean moved off of him and laid against the floor with a sigh.

The floor was cold though and he couldn't have his mate just lie there without any clothing. So, Castiel used his hands and a few tentacles to lift Dean up and place him in his cot. At first, Dean seemed to tense up but the moment he was placed in his cot, he relaxed instantly. Castiel cooed and placed blankets on his mate ignoring his protest and claims he had to get clean. That could wait. Dean must have been exhausted after everything they had done; even Castiel was feeling a bit sleepy.

“Okay, Dean.” He told him with a small smile. “I forgive you.”

Dean looked at him confused but Castiel just nodded as if his mate would understand. He had to of. Castiel wasn't sure that Dean had changed from who he was before. He wasn't sure if any of this would last long since his mate was always so fickle lately. However, after Dean gave himself to him willingly, he could see that Dean truly was sorry for hurting him that time. He could see Dean was truly trying to make things right and why not forgive him after all that effort? His mate deserved it.

With a content sigh, Castiel joined Dean on the cot, after dipping his tentacles into his pool. He didn't want to dry out while he laid with Dean and he, also, didn't want a reason to get up once he got comfortable. He didn't want to leave that cot for any reason. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of his mate beneath him and the sound of his heartbeat as they rested.

Everything was going to be alright. He was sure of it.

 


	57. Chapter 57

It was awkward returning to work the next day. The moment Jo saw him she got this strange, disgusted look on her face. Dean didn't even know why she was like that. Then again, she did bump into him while he was comparing two bottles of lube. Jo didn't know a thing about Castiel and that would raise some questions. He could have been experimenting with his lover (it wasn't like women didn't have a back door). But he did hide the bottles so that couldn't be it but he was in the aisle but so was she. Did she think he was passing by too? No, she probably thought he was doing something deviant judging by the look she was giving him.

“I don't even want eye contact with you here.” She looked away from him holding up her hand to shield her eyes from seeing him. Dean thought that was a bit extreme. So, they met in a sex shop, it wasn't like Jo actually saw Dean doing the deed; she just saw him in the lube aisle. There wasn't even just lube in the aisle. There were a lot of different things. He could have been there for any of them. She wasn't innocent either. Dean smiled. That's right, she got some things as well.

“So, how'd it go?” He teased.

“Shut your mouth.” Jo shook her head but then suddenly, a smile came to her face. A mischievous look overtook the one of horror. “How did your honey like the lube you were looking at?”

“You saw that?” Dean knew she saw him in the aisle but he could have just been looking. He could have just been passing through like she was. Did she see he had put them in his basket? Did that mean she saw everything in his basket?

“I saw it clear as day.” Jo told him with a sly smile. “You were in the aisle.”

“Erase it from your mind.” Dean should have denied it. He should have said that he was just looking for something else but his mouth moved faster than his mind.

“Not unless you erase the lace from your mind.” Jo told him looking a little frightened. Was she afraid he was going to tell Benny? That was strange. Wouldn't Benny know once she put it on? It sort of amused him how silly this whole situation really was. They were both adults; why did it matter?

“Trust me.” Dean chuckled. “I want to.”

Jo looked like she was about to say something to him. The expression on her face was amusing and a bit frightening at the same time. She was red in the face and seemed like anything she was going to say wasn't going to be nice and friendly. Knowing what she was capable of did make Dean a bit nervous. But before anything could escape her mouth, someone cleared his throat behind them. Turning around, they saw Benny standing near the entrance looking mildly uncomfortable.

“What's going on here?”

“Nothing.” They both said in unison. Benny squinted his eyes at them a little suspicious.

“When two people say nothing together.” He walked towards them eying them both up and down. “I get the feeling it's opposite.”

“Benny, why didn't you tell me you were dating Jo?” Dean didn't want to explain his awkward encounter to him. Besides, he knew Benny wasn't going to think he was after Jo, not after knowing about Castiel. So, he just changed the subject like he always did.

“I thought I did.” Benny wasn't like Sam; he never pointed out that Dean was avoiding talking about something. He just accepted it and moved along with the conversation. “Didn't I say I had a girlfriend. There ain't that many around.”

“Don't make it sound like I was a last resort.” Jo frowned and placed her hands on her hips. Dean couldn't resist chuckling to that.

“You weren't?” He teased earning a glare from her.

“Dean, you want to die?”

“Stop teasing her.” Benny told him in a weak sounding tone. It was like he wasn't really demanding him to stop just sort of weakly suggesting it. “She's sensitive.”

“Jo? Sensitive?” That didn't sound like Jo. In fact, as he said those words she punched him in the arm.

Jo and Benny was such a strange pair. Dean knew Jo was attractive but she was so led by her emotions at time. Benny was the complete opposite. He was so laid back that it seemed like he sat away from his emotions and sort of watched them play. He never actually seemed to be controlled or bullied by them. In fact, when he mentioned how he felt at certain times it always sounded distant and detached. Surprisingly, Benny had a lot of emotions but he was good at hiding them below the surface. In contrast, Jo really didn't have that many, she didn't run around emotional all the time, but she did always wear her feelings on her sleeve and allowed them to get her into some trouble. The two were complete opposites. If insulted, Benny would laugh or say nothing but to insult Jo meant getting a fist in your face. Opposites certainly attracted.

“Get to work all of you.” They all heard Ellen's voice from behind the counter. She wasn't around a lot when Dean had his shifts but he saw her here and there. She was Jo's mother and she ran a tight ship. Jo was really lax when it came to their duties but Ellen was a whole other story. She liked things to be done right and didn't like it when anyone took a breather. Dean found that out the hard way.

Even Benny, who usually seemed so calm and took things slowly, straightened up in her presence and hurried to the back. Dean had never seen the man run so fast in his whole life and there had been times he would think Benny would have moved faster; like when Gabriel was kidnapped. No, apparently Ellen was the only one who could make him suddenly bolt. This made him wonder about the longevity of Jo and his relationship. Would they be together for the long haul and if they did, how did Benny fit in their family? Did Ellen even like him? He didn't see why not but people are different and just because he thought Benny was a nice guy didn't mean Ellen did.

“Does Ellen know?” Dean decided to ask Jo as they walked towards the bar. Ellen had moved towards the back probably to tell Benny something. Dean was worried for his friend; it must be tough being the boyfriend.

“Not yet.” So, if she didn't know, then she must be back there for work related reasons. That was even worse. “I'm afraid she'll think Benny's too old for me. So, keep this to yourself okay?”

“Okay.” If Ellen knew he was keeping this secret, she'd do worse than whatever she was doing to Benny right now. She was probably lecturing him about something he might not have done before they closed. Benny had been known to forget a thing or two. Lecturing wasn't that big of a deal but if Ellen found out what he knew, lecturing would be the least of their problems. All three of them would be dead and Dean wasn't ready to become a missing person. Best to pretend he heard nothing and saw nothing.

“By the way, Sam told me next week will be his last week here.” Jo was casually wiping down glasses not thinking that those were words Dean wasn't expecting. Sam hadn't told him anything about that. Was this becoming a trend?

“Really?”

“You didn't know?” She seemed shocked that he wouldn't know and Dean couldn't blame her. He was shocked too. Why didn't he know? “Don't you live together?”

This wasn't the first time Sam hadn't told him anything in regards to him leaving. When Sam had decided to move out in the first place, he had just told Jo his intentions and left Dean in the dark. Dean didn't even know when he got so chummy with Jo. Why was she the first to know anything? Maybe it was because she was so perceptive. Dean remembered he too told her things he hadn't spoken to Sam about. Also, there weren't many people to talk to other than themselves, so to get an outside opinion, Jo would be the only one. Still, to hear it from Jo didn't make Dean feel any better.

They did live together but Dean knew it wasn't going to be forever. Sam got the idea that he wanted to live in the darkness of the network. It was a foolish decision and Dean had thought his brother was smarter than that. Dean may think too much but Sam thought too little and perhaps that was the real problem. However, he couldn't deter him no matter how many things he complained about; Sam always seemed to have a solution. His only hope was that Sam would keep him informed about the situation but that was destroyed by Jo reminding him that once again, he was the last to know.

So, when he got home, he didn't say any of the normal greetings or small talk that he usually said. Instead, he looked around himself and found Sam in the kitchen preparing one of those bland salads he liked so much. Dean couldn't wrap his head around all that green in one bowl; it just wasn't right. Sam was a big guy (muscle wise and height wise) so, you would think he would understand the joys of hamburgers over lettuce.

“You're leaving next week?”

“No, I'm getting things settled right now.” Sam didn't even look up from his salad. It was like he was expecting Dean to ask him about it. So, he was talking to him through Jo now? Was that how it was? What did he ever do to him? Sure, he may have made things tense because of that whole stupid crap he pulled with Castiel for a while. Sure, he may have also put him in the baby's room where he was sure he wasn't getting much sleep. Now that he thought about it, Sam could have been angry at him for all the right reasons.

“We still haven't gotten your furniture settled.” Dean complained but really he just didn't want Sam to go. He knew Sam was planning on moving but he really didn't have to. They would fortify the house and make it harder for people to see Castiel or Gabriel. Dean could add on another room for him and Gabriel. It could work.

“About that.” Sam placed his salad bowl on the table. “You think you can talk to Benny about helping us move some things.”

“You tell him. You work there too.” Dean didn't know why Sam couldn't just tell him. It wasn't like Benny would shoo him off or anything. Benny was a really chill guy and was easy to talk to. He was sure he would agree, also; he's helpful like that. However, Sam made a face when he mentioned talking to him.“Don't tell me you still don't like him.”

Dean remembered how very tense Sam gets in his presence. For some reason, he always got on edge when Benny was mentioned. Well, not all the time; just when it pertained to Gabriel. Suddenly, he got it. Sam was jealous of Benny. He was jealous of the close relationship the man had with Gabriel. Dean was suddenly amused by the fact that his brother actually thought Benny wanted that wise cracking dominant.

“He's dating Jo, Sammy.” He assured him making sure to hide his amusement. “I'm sure Gabriel isn't his flavor.”

“I just don't like the guy, alright?” Sam said looking away. He was pretty sure he wasn't looking away because his salad had suddenly became more interesting. He was embarrassed about being caught. Dean chuckled and sat at the table at the same time Sam did.

“You're seriously doing this?”

“Yes. Wish me luck.” Sam took a bite of his salad. Dean scrunched up his nose. His brother always loved to eat that stuff. Lettuce was like water with some texture; it was disgusting. Nothing compared to a well made burger. There was no real taste in that junk in Sam's bowl. As Dean silently wished Sam would see the light and give up his rabbit food, a splash was heard below them. Seconds later, Gabriel popped his head up from the hole in the floor and began pulling himself up.

“Oh, glad you could join us Gabriel.” Dean looked down at the creature as he continued to struggle to get up. Sam was the first to break, turning around and helping him up. It wasn't that Gabriel couldn't get up, if he tried hard enough. Dean knew Gabriel needed to hop up in order to reach the opening; he was tinier than Castiel, who easily pulled himself up. However, Gabriel was able to do all this on his own and always hopped in quickly. Today was different, he seemed tired and wasn't his usual self. “Where were you?”

“Fixing my nest.”

“Fixing?” Weren't their nests caves? How could he fix something like that, unless he was just choosing new items to have there? Dean couldn't see how he could have fixed anything else; it wasn't like their homes were made of wood and easily customizable.

“I need to make it easier for Sam to swim out of it on his own.”

“Why?” Dean asked but really he wanted to know how. The way to get to the cave was a tunnel that was long and he was sure Sam wouldn't be able to swim through it in one breath. Dean survived because he was being pulled along the first time not exerting his energy in anything other than being terrified. The other time, he had an oxygen tank with him. The tunnel was made of rock and embedded in such, so, how could Gabriel with limited to no technology “fix” that?

“You humans apparently have needs elsewhere.” Gabriel explained why he had done it but not how.

“Like sunlight and some nutrients that I may not get from their diets.” Sam provided more explanation as to why they needed the fixes. Made sense to make it easier for Sam to swim out but life down there couldn't be comparable to here. Besides, he still couldn't wrap his mind over some how Gabriel is chipping away at rock and making these tunnels himself. With what? What technology did these creatures have?

Technology. There were a lot of things in the human world that would be considered technology despite not having a computer chip. Even common things like their sink and toilet would be considered advanced technology to the creatures in the network. That's when a thought struck him; there were no toilets down there.

“Where are you going to use the bathroom?” Dean was horrified when he thought about it. He was there in the network and even though it was dark, he could tell there wasn't a speck of their kind of life. There was an obvious lack of toilets down there in the network.

“What?” Sam looked at him confused and for a brief moment, Dean could see something flash through his eyes. Realization; fear? Dean wasn't sure but he knew one thing; Sam hadn't thought about it.

“There's no toilets, Sammy.” Dean told him. “You're going to die.”

“I'll be fine.” Fine? He hadn't even thought about it before he mentioned it and now he is saying he would be fine?

“Toilets, Sammy.”

“I don't use a toilet.” Gabriel said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It was for them but for humans, it was a different story.

“That's cause you're gross.” Dean responded with an eye roll.

“Hey, now.” Gabriel pouted and turned away from them. Sam gave Dean a look that told him to leave his chosen mate alone. Dean didn't even know if they were fully mated now; he didn't want to know. He just wanted to make sure his brother wasn't about to go into something that's way in over his head.

“Did you really think of this?”

“Yes, Dean.” Sam sighed as if he was tired of having to defend himself. He had been doing so almost every day since the decision. “I have. If it's too rough living down there, I'll come back. I promise.”

Dean never called Benny. Instead, the next morning, he told Gabriel to give Benny a call since he knew the guy better. Dean and Benny were becoming fast friends and Dean had never thought of having a best friend before. At his home town, he just didn't want to be around people for too long thinking everyone eventually left anyway. Then, he was always on the road and that was no where to make long lasting friendships. Benny was the first person he actually thought he could make friends with more than just the friendship he had with Jo and Ash. Benny just got him and he didn't have to hide any secrets but he didn't know how to exactly ask him for a favor; he wasn't sure if they were at that point yet.

Sam didn't like the idea of Benny and Gabriel chatting so happily on the phone. No matter what Dean said, he kept glaring at the cell phone like it personally offended him. Dean couldn't see how Sam could not like Benny. The man was super helpful and chill. Besides, Sam didn't seem to have any friends here besides Jo. As an older brother, Dean worried about Sam and his lack of socialization. Usually, Sam was making friends left and right. He had gotten too to himself lately. Now he was going down to the network without anyone he knew down there besides Gabriel. Dean was afraid his brother would feel lonely, isolated and become depressed.

Benny showed up somewhere during his worrying. He gave him a curious look but said nothing. Sam spoke to Benny minimally and only began talking to him because he was apparently speaking to Gabriel too much. It was way too amusing watching Sam desperately try to get between the two friends. Benny was dating Jo; there was zero threat. Although, Benny mentioned that Jo and him did have an argument earlier. Dean may have whispered something teasingly about Benny needing Gabriel to comfort him and may have made Sam a little more on edge but it was just a joke. He didn't expect Sam to take it so seriously. So, he decided to pretend to do other things like tend to Bobby-John while Castiel tried striking up a conversation with Benny. Unlike Sam, he was completely fine with his mate talking to him and didn't let his imagination get the better of him.

After Castiel successfully made Sam feel safe that Benny was occupied elsewhere, he went back to minding his own business. Dean could see amusement dancing in Castiel's eyes as well. Everyone, even Gabriel, found Sam's antics to be hilarious. Did Sam even know how he was acting? Castiel didn't even speak their language well and he could tell what was going on.

“It's better this way. I guard the only way into the network.” Sam was attempting a conversation after his obvious jealous behavior? Was he trying to pretend everyone didn't see him glaring holes in Benny's form?

“Michael said he was going to make another entrance.” Dean would humor him for now. However, once Benny left, Sam wouldn't be safe from the amount of brotherly teasing he was going to get later.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Sam told him pretending he didn't see the mischievous look in his brother's eyes. “I'll talk to him about it.”

“When you get settled, somehow let me know or something.”

“Still have my cellphone, Dean.”

“Do you get reception under ground?”

“Good question.”

“Just be careful.” Dean was really wondering if Sam had thought anything through. This wasn't like him at all.

“I will be.”

The planning, the worrying, the amusing show; all of it was forgotten when there was an urgent bang on their front door. Everyone froze in shock for a moment and the knocks only became louder and more persistent. Quickly, Dean handed the baby to Castiel, who hurried back into his room. Gabriel slid into the kitchen but did not leave the area completely; he was curious of who would be at the house at this time.

Benny and Sam stood by Gabriel as Dean hurried to the door. If the person kept knocking like that, they were going to knock down the door. Dean opened the door just a crack but a hand grabbed the door and pulled it open enough to reveal him to her. It was Jo and she looked pissed.

“Jo, what are you-”

“Is Benny here?” She pushed the door open and walked into his home. This was bad; this was really bad.

“Jo, go back outside.” Dean looked behind him and only saw Sam. Where was Benny and Gabriel? Did Benny just grab Gabriel and hide? He was quick! Jo was moving towards the kitchen and he couldn't let her go in there. Benny could still be in there with Gabriel. “I don't think you should be in here.”

“If Benny can be here why can't I?” Jo asked angrily. “He knows what he did and if he thinks he can hide here he is wrong.”

“What did he do? Hide? He's just helping out Sammy.” It was then that Benny emerged from behind Sam near the refrigerator. What was he doing there? That was when Dean noticed the bottom cabinet door was slightly open. Oh. Oh! They were hiding Gabriel.

“Benny!” She hurried to him with a fire in her eyes ready to set him aflame.

“Darling.” He smiled as if there wasn't murderous intent in her eyes.

“Don't darling me.” She growled but stopped suddenly. Dean eyes widened when he realized. The cabinet door was slowly opening. Gabriel was too big. Shaking her head, Jo went back to yelling at Benny, who just nodded calmly. Sam moved towards the cabinet and tried closing it more with his foot. Apparently, Gabriel had a tentacle a little out of it and it was squished by Sam's attempt to hide him. Yelping, Gabriel flailed and opened the cabinet even more. Jo was mid sentence when she turned to see. “Last night a- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

“Rude.” Gabriel groaned falling out of the cabinet. “I'm not a what. I'm a who.”

Dean looked at Sam, who not only looked horrified but like a child who had just been caught doing something horribly wrong. Gabriel seemed pretty fine with being exposed if not a little annoyed. Benny looked at Jo with a pleading expression and she looked shock but was handling it. Or so he thought before she screamed in horror.

This wasn't going to end well.

 


	58. Chapter 58

It was a few days ago, when she called. It was a clear sunny day and the air was warmer than the usual bitter cold days. It was a day that promised good luck and wonderful things headed their way. Jo remembered it clearly because that beautiful sky was the beginning of the day that held the event that planted the seed of doubt in her heart.

She was visiting Benny in secret as she always did. When Ellen worked and Benny didn't, it was a perfect time to visit him. She was too scared to tell her mother about them dating knowing how she might react. This was the same woman who pulled out a rifle on her prom date once; granted, he did wrong her. The guy only wanted one thing and Jo wasn't interested in any of that at the time. However, to pull out a rifle was a bit much. Ellen just wanted him to know she meant business when it came to protecting Jo. Now, she just scares anyone remotely interested in her. If this kept up, Jo was sure she was going to become a crazy cat lady or something. She couldn't have that happen.

Benny thought it was best to keep their relationship secret as well. He didn't need to be on the other side of Ellen's rifle. However, he did insist that once Ellen liked him enough, they were going to start hinting at a possibility of a relationship. Then, if things looked good, announce that they were together. It was the only way to proceed since they weren't sure how she would react.

So, she visited him in secret and a lot of the times Benny didn't know she was coming unless she called or immediately, when she arrived. She hadn't called this time and was excited to surprise him. When she entered his home, since he never seemed to lock his front door, she heard his shower running. She put down the snacks she bought on his couch and walked around. His house was huge compared to other homes around the area. He had a big plot of land as well and the home was newly built. He must have gotten some huge inheritance from a relative or something; Jo didn't know since he never told her.

She heard his phone vibrating in the kitchen and she walked over to it curiously. There was no name on his caller ID and she didn't recognize the number. It was an out of town number as well, so it made her even more curious.

She and Benny had been dating for a while and they were very comfortable with each other. Benny even talks to Jo about his home like it would be hers one day. They hadn't been dating long but Jo knew this one was for keeps. Once they announced their relationship to her mother, she was probably going to see if they could make this last forever. Seemed a bit much to think about it so soon but Jo was sure Benny felt the same way. So, if she answered his cell phone for him, it wasn't much of a problem. What's hers is his and what's his is hers.

The woman on the other line didn't seem shocked to hear her voice and just asked if Benny was in. Jo almost dropped the phone in shock. A woman was calling for Benny and she sounded too young to be his mother. In fact, Benny had mentioned that he didn't really have much of a family. So, who was she? Before she could ask who she was, Benny snatched the phone from her hand and greeted the lady by her name: Kali. It was the beginning of her doubt.

Benny was an attractive man with a smooth as butter spread voice and killer icy blue eyes. Jo knew she would have rivals. She was glad there wasn't many women in town as young or as attractive as her. She wasn't tooting her own horn; she just knew many women her age left for something better and found men outside town. Also, she always thought she looked rather good and was popular in high school with the boys, if that meant anything anymore. But Kali was from a totally different town and who knew what she looked like.

She could have been amazing looking like a fashion model or some classy business woman. For some reason, she was more worried that she was a classy business woman. They were known to be fierce and confident. She would be able to woo Benny in no time since he always said he liked women with spunk. She wouldn't be able to compete with a sophisticated beauty like that. She may be one of the prettiest in their town but that was because there weren't many people in town. She knew she was attractive either way. In the city, she would still be considered pretty but drop dead gorgeous? She didn't know. What if Kali was drop dead gorgeous? Would Benny be able to resist?

Leading up to today, she got more and more worried. She visited everyday now and Benny never seemed different. In fact, it was like nothing had happened before and he didn't want to talk about it. All he ever said about Kali was that she was a friend. How they met, why they were friends or anything like that was never answered; the subject was always changed. Everyone kept secrets from her and she was never part of the know. No one trusted her with any information and always hid things from her. Was this the way it will always be? Was she just not good enough for anyone to trust?

She was biting her nails everyday now. This secret she couldn't just ignore. Benny was her boyfriend and this could spell trouble for their relationship. She kept an ear out for his phone every time she visited. Then, he received a call that day. He was quick to grab his phone and seemed delighted with whoever he was talking to. Was it Kali? She overheard him saying something about meeting her later and Jo felt sick. She wanted to tell him to stay but she knew she couldn't; what if she was wrong about the whole thing? It would be embarrassing.

“Who were you talking to?” Jo asked the moment he hung up the phone.

“A friend?” It was always a friend. Kali was just a friend.

“Who's the friend?” Jo knew who it was now; why would he avoid saying her name otherwise?

“Just a friend.”

“Why can't you give me a name?” She was becoming angry. She could feel her chest getting heavier and her stomach feeling unsettled. She looked him straight in the eyes but he diverted his eyes downward in a suspicious manner.

“I have to go.” He hurried to grab his coat and keys. Jo freaked out. She couldn't let him leave and see that woman. He was her boyfriend; he agreed to it. He said he loved her; did that mean nothing to him?

“Where are you going?” She was jealous and it was fueling her anger. She sounded harsh when she asked but Benny just shook his head. He never ever got angry back at her.

“I need to help out a friend.” Was she not worth a straight answer? What was he keeping from her? Jo trembled partly in anger but also, out of fear. She loved Benny. They hadn't been dating for long but she knew she loved him and she thought they were it. She thought she had solidified a place in his heart.

“Help out a friend?” She shook her head. Kali was just a friend? A friend that Benny would drop everything to go help? A friend that made him hide things from his girlfriend? “The woman on the phone?”

“There ain't no woman.” Benny told her and she almost believed him. He looked convincing enough but she remembered that woman's voice. She remembered the sultry sound of it and the way Benny had snatched the phone from her so quickly. Just now, he looked so happy to talk to whoever was on the phone; it had to have been her.

“You're lying!”

“No, I'm not.” Benny almost raised his voice to a shout. He almost did and looked angry. Jo couldn't even remember a time she saw Benny angry. The only time he looked close to this look was when he defended her from that drunk guy that night he stole her heart. He shook his head and calmed himself down before speaking again. “Look, Sam needs some help planning his move. I'm leaving.”

“Why didn't you say it was Sam earlier?” Jo shouted after him hurrying to the door. “Don't avoid the conversation.”

“I'm not avoiding it. I'm ending it.” Benny wasn't stopping to speak to her. He hurried into his truck and turned on the engine. It would be too dangerous to go to the side of his truck. She could probably stand behind it and stop him from leaving. No, that would be going too far.

“Benny!” She shouted trying to get him to at least explain something to her. “Are you-”

_Cheating on me?_ She never got to ask the rest of the question because he backed out of the driveway quickly before she could. Jo looked down sadly. Maybe he was. Maybe she really was being left behind. She was boring now just like everything else in this small town. A small town girl like her, would never keep someone like Benny.

No. Jo wasn't the type to just lay down and take it. She wanted to be with Benny and that was final. He accepted her and said he loved her. He did. He was the one that showered her with kindness. He was the one that held her close as they watched TV together on his couch. He was the one that made her think they had a bright future; he should take responsibility for his actions.

“Benny, our conversation isn't done.” Jo yelled at him through the phone.

“Jo, just drop it.” Benny sighed heavily. “Nothing is going on.”

“But I heard you talking to someone and it wasn't Sam.” Jo knew that Sam and Benny had no love for each other. Benny didn't see why Sam disliked him so much and he didn't really hate the guy but he definitely wouldn't be smiling so much for him. Dean? No, he would have just said it was Dean.

“I have other friends.”

“Who is this friend?” If he would just give her a name of someone, she would believe him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to just close her eyes and pretend nothing was going wrong. “Maybe I can meet him?”

“I can't talk right now.” Benny told her instead. “I'll call you later.”

“Benny! No!” She could hear the click on the other line.“Wait!”

There was no reason to be so secretive if it was just a friend. But Benny was a kind man and wouldn't do that to her. However, he was someone she just started to get to know. Also, he had so many secrets and always seemed like he was hiding something. Jo just thought everyone deserved to keep their secrets and she would learn them when she was ready but this was too much. She wanted to believe him; she really did.

“He's not cheating on me. He wouldn't.” She kept telling herself but the more she told herself, the more she didn't believe her own words. So, she left to go to Sam's place. If he was there like he said he was, she would be relieved but he had some things he had to answer to. He couldn't do this to her. He would give her answers. At least, that was her goal until she found Benny and something else at Sam's place.

“Am I the only one freaking out about this thing?” Jo asked once she noticed she was the only one terrified. Benny, Sam and Dean just looked at her like she was the one that was crazy. The crazy ones were the ones keeping a tentacle monster in their home.

“Lady, I'm not a thing.” The golden eye creature informed her looking quite indignant. “I have feelings.”

“Darling, why don't we sit down?” Benny grabbed her shoulders and easily sat her down. Jo was in shock. What was going on? Just a few minutes ago she had thought Benny was just cheating on her. She thought his secrets were so simple.

“What about that chick you were talking to?”

“What?”

“That girl that called for you three nights ago.”

“Kali?”

“Kali?” The creature seemed to know that name. Why did the creature know that name?

“Yes, her.” Jo's eyes never left the creature. What even was he? Why was he here? There was so many questions she had.

“She just wanted to check up on Gabriel.” Benny told her. The creature looked a little confused and more indignant. “From someone other than Gabriel.”

“No trust.” He chuckled as if this was all normal and he was just one of the guys despite having tentacles instead of legs. “I'm hurt.”

“Gabriel?” Jo shook her head in confusion.

“Him.” Benny gestured to the creature without a care. Why didn't he care? Was she the only sane person here?

“What is he?”

“I'm pure awesome!” The creature- No, Gabriel exclaimed happily.

“He's Sammy's boyfriend.” Dean spoke up leaving Jo even more in a state of shock.

“What?” Jo looked at Sam as if she was seeing him for the first time. She couldn't believe this; he seemed so normal. “You're gay?”

“Wait, that's what you are more shocked about?” Sam looked at her with wide eyes. They weren't even half the size hers were at the moment. This was all too much. Why were all the good looking guys insane? Why couldn't she just fine some decent man in this wretched town? Was she cursed?

Sam was gay and on top of that, he was dating some thing with a normal name. Why did it even have a normal name and why did it talk like a normal person? They hadn't even really explained what Gabriel was. Wait. Jo tried to think of all the times Dean and Sam avoided explaining things. She remembered all the times they said things unconvincingly or tried to stop her from entering their home. All the suspicious activity and even the more recent ones like Dean at that shop in the lube aisle.

“You were buying lube for your brother?” Jo never knew they were that close to be completely fine in buying things like that for each other. Sam was obviously the gay one since Dean had a baby with whoever. Was she one of these things too? That would explain why Dean had no pictures of him.

“Wait, what?” Sam looked completely scandalized and Dean was beet red. Did she guess wrong? Dean had a baby; she heard it once. Unless, that was a lie too and they had some audio player in the background.

“What the fuck did I just hear?” Benny said looking very confused and a little scared.

“You bought us lube?” Gabriel was smiling ear to ear but then looked just as confused as everyone else. “What's lube?”

“No! No!” Dean shook his head wildly and waved a hand in front of him. “That was for me.”

“Oh god, Dean.” Sam looked like he just contracted a stomach virus. His face was pale, he was holding his stomach and looked like he was going to vomit.

“I had to clarify.” Dean shrugged with an incredulous look.

“What's lube?” Gabriel asked again now louder to whoever would answer him.

“This is a mighty uncomfortable conversation.” Benny told them and shook his head. It was uncomfortable and confusing. Finally, Dean sat down near Jo and took a deep breath. He began explaining everything to her and it was quite a tale. There were unexpected courtships, kidnapping and weird anatomies. Sam shushed him a couple of times when he was possibly getting too in detail about some things. She was beginning to understand everything but summed it up just to make sure she heard everything right.

“So, you both are gay for tentacle creatures and Dean has a butt baby.”

“Jo.” Benny sighed but there was a small smile on his face.

“Well, at least, you are no longer screaming.” Sam commented with a shrug.

“Can I see your butt baby?” Jo really wanted to see Dean's kid now. What did he even look like? Did he have tentacles too? Was he cute?

“He's not a- He didn't come out of-” Dean shook his head. “Don't call him that. It's Bobby-John.”

“Still a horrible name.”

“I would have chosen Bartholomew.” Gabriel informed them and Jo looked at him disapprovingly.

“Never mind.” She said staring at the creature. “There were worse choices out there.”

Dean took her towards his room where a handsome creature shyly looked out with his big blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that was a bit big for him and was holding a baby in his arms. It was a cute little thing with tentacles just like his mother. The mother, of course, just looked like a hot guy and Jo wasn't sure if she should call him the mother or the father. She supposed she would just call him Cas; that's what Dean called him anyway.

“She okay?” Cas asked with a voice too deep for anyone she would have imagined that had birthed a child.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean assured as he took his child from his mate's arms carefully. “She's fine.”

“Ash is going to freak out.” Jo told him as he placed the baby in her arms. “His uncle was right all along.”

“No, you can't tell Ash.” Dean said quickly and a bit harshly. “You can't tell anyone.”

“Alright. Alright.” Jo would be lying if she didn't say she was a bit disappointed but she supposed they had their reasons. After all, one of them was kidnapped and she supposed humans could be scary. Looking down at little Bobby-John though wasn't so bad. He looked up at her with those big, curious eyes and she swore he smiled at her. “Your secret's safe with me.”

Everyone in this town had their secrets and Jo knew people liked to keep them to themselves. Rarely was she ever chosen to keep a secret and she was rarely in the know. Benny had a lot of secrets and she knew this was only one of them but for now, she had learned another side of him that she has chosen to love wholeheartedly. Also, for once, she was in the know. Jo smiled down at Bobby-John. She would keep their secret if that meant she got to play with this cutie more. She finally felt like she was closer to all of them. She understood Dean and Sam now and Benny seemed closer than before. This was a good thing and she would help them protect it.

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

Jo was fine with everything once it was all explained. His family was fine with it, Benny was fine with and even Sam was fine with it. This was the guy who always lectured him about almost everything he did. Dean always heard a new thing from Sam about how he couldn't live his life the way he does. But when it came to tentacle creatures, he was right by his side; even got himself his own mate. This was too surreal.

How did he get to this point? How did a falling apart lake home bring him a new family and friends? If he thought about it, it could have been anyone. What if Sam never received the lake home in the first place, where would he be now? Who would Castiel mate? Dean didn't like the idea that Castiel would have found another mate if he hadn't been there. He would probably have died on the road with no one left but himself. Sam would have married some nice girl and he would be that embarrassing older brother. He'd visit once in a while but he was sure Sam's wife probably would think he was a bad influence. In the end, he'd die alone in a motel room. Maybe what remained of his family would have gone to his funeral but he wouldn't be able to say if they would have many fond memories.

He was glad that lake house was given to Sam and even more so that Sam decided to give it to him. If not, Sam might have chosen to stay there. What if the person Castiel saw first was Sam? Dean didn't want to think about it. In the end, it was Dean that was there first and that's what mattered. Castiel went from being a mystery to becoming his mate. Dean went from being horrified by the thought of staying with the creature forever to never wanting to leave his side. It hadn't even been that long but Dean felt like Castiel and him had always been it.

It was like it was just yesterday he had been sleeping in motels and passing his time in lonely bars looking for some company for the night. He use to hustle guys at pool and do odd jobs just to pay for gas and the motels. Now, he had a stable job and a permanent home. He had a family of his own here and a supportive family not so far away. He was actually making friends and no longer felt lonely or jaded. He had the warm family he always wanted and with Castiel being what he was and having to be ready for anything, it made his life less boring; and it all started with fish on his porch.

Castiel was sound asleep when he tried to remove himself from the cot. He was surprised his mate hadn't woken up once he escaped his grasp. Bobby-John was rather hungry last night; Castiel was probably wiped out by all the feedings he had to do. It was best not to wake him and let him enjoy some extra hours of sleep. It wasn't like he had a job or anything, though it seemed Castiel did want to do something other than watch the baby.

Gabriel told him all about how Castiel was interested in contributing in some way. Dean was happy with whatever Castiel was doing now. Sure, he wasn't making them money, cleaning the house, or cooking but the guy was a pleasure to be around. He, also, took care of the baby and Dean really didn't care if he pulled his weight. In fact, he felt it would be better if he didn't. Cooking could end up being dangerous for someone without legs to hold them steady. Cleaning may not be Castiel's strong suit though with all the sliding around on the floor he and Gabriel do, his floor was always mopped. It wasn't like Castiel could just go off and get a job. Maybe as a phone operator at home but then again, his English was still rather poor.

Sam had suggested Castiel craft necklaces for people who seem to like polish stone necklaces with snail shells and things of that nature. Dean supposed there will be people who want them be it hipsters or hippies. He just didn't know if Castiel would really find that fulfilling. Back in his clan, Castiel was a hunter not a jewelry maker. It was true Castiel learned to craft jewelry well since he was hoping to find a mate to give his best creation to; it made Dean wonder what happened to all the other necklaces Castiel made. Despite how many necklaces Castiel may have made, making jewelry and nets was not Castiel's purpose in the clan. He had a more exciting purpose and Dean feared he would find constant jewelry making boring or beneath him. Castiel was a great hunter and possibly a great solider as well. The ones who hunted were also the warriors of the clan. Castiel wasn't made to sit around a house all day and make pretty accessories. He was, also, not made to just watch his young.

This was no life for Castiel. Dean had to think of something great for him to do. Something, he couldn't get caught doing and would keep him challenged. But what type of thing was there for him to do? He could continue hunting fish and gathering berries; it would be cheaper than buying them but Dean couldn't imagine eating so much fish a day. Perhaps, he could help with repairs; no, his tentacles would make him wobbly and it would become too dangerous. He'd have to talk to Castiel about it in the end but as for now, he had a child to take care of.

Bobby-John was making a fuss in his room the moment he walked out his door. It was like the child knew his father was up and about. Sam and Gabriel were in the living room planning how they would set up the nest now that Sam was going to live there. They already told Dean that they weren't going to change anymore diapers. Especially, Sam; he just couldn't handle it. Dean wondered how Sam was even going to have children one day if the thought of messy diapers scared him. So, Dean supposed since he was already standing, that he would figure what Bobby-John needed.

“There you go, Bobby-John.” Dean wiped Bobby-John clean as the baby cooed and giggled at him. At least, one of them thought this was hilarious. Dean didn't see the humor in it at all.“All clean.”

“Da...Da.” Bobby-John struggled to speak. Was he speaking or was he just babbling again. Dean wasn't sure but he was certain that his babe had started saying something.

“What are you saying?”

“Dada!” Bobby-John spoke loudly with an accomplished smile on his face.

“Holy shit!” Dean didn't know how to respond. His son had called him Dada and he was sure he meant it. Racing to the door of his room, he called out to his brother. “Sammy come in here! He said 'Dada' I swear he did.”

“Dean, that's impossible.” Sam walked in slowly with a very skeptical look. “He's only a half a year old at least.”

“Six months, Sammy.” Dean corrected him and looked down at his baby who was smiling happily while sucking on one of his tentacles. “I swear he said it.”

Sam looked down at the baby but Bobby-John said nothing. He just stared right back at Sam with a curious look. Dean was worried that his son wouldn't say anything and Sam, of course, wouldn't believe him without proof. But it wasn't like he could make his son say it again. Dean sighed as Sam moved away from the baby shaking his head. It was at this time, Dean was back in the child's view. The entire time Sam had been looking down at him, his head was in the way of Bobby-John seeing Dean. Now that the babe could see his father again, he smiled wide and spoke again.

“Dada!”

“What?” Sam's eyes grew larger than Dean had ever seen before. He looked straight at him confused. It was clear that Bobby-John not only said the word but knew what it was for. He was far too young for that to happen. “But how.”

“My kid's a genius!” Dean declared proudly. “Wait till Castiel finds out.”

Dean couldn't wait to tell his mate all about it and had forgotten about letting him sleep in. Castiel groggily looked up at him with a small noise of acknowledgment when he shook him the third time. Dean didn't even wait for him to wake up fully before informing him of their son's achievement. At first, Castiel was a bit confused but after being explained what had happened, his reaction wasn't at all like Dean had thought it would be.

“Oh. Good.” He didn't seem overly excited or happy at all. In fact, his response was more like relief than anything else.

“Good?” If a parent heard their child had started speaking, they would be ecstatic. Why wasn't Castiel showing the proper response? Was he not woken up fully yet? “That's it?”

“Dean, he say oter word?” Another word? Wasn't it enough he was saying dad? Why did he need to say another word?

“Like what?”

“Dlua.”

“What?” Dean had never heard that word before. It was probably something in their language. Dean wasn't sure if Castiel had been speaking to their son in his language. He had heard him saying somethings here and there but he didn't think it was anything that could become the child's first words. “What does it mean?

“Small word for Dlugapash.”

“Wow, now that's a word.” Of course, no child would say that long word as their first word. Dean didn't even understand why Castiel assumed it would be his first word. “What does that mean?”

“Uh, mmm.” He had a pensive look but the more he thought, the more confused he looked. “I no know.”

Castiel's grasp on the English language was getting better and Dean always had to remind himself that when it came to time like these. He was trying even if he wasn't fluent enough yet. It didn't matter. At least, there was someone who probably could give him some answers. Quickly, he stuck his head out the door and shouted out towards the living room.

“Gabriel what does Dugapass mean?”

“What the hell are you saying to me?” Gabriel looked at him like he was half offended half confused. It sounded right to Dean; what had he said wrong?

“What was it, Cas?” Maybe he messed up in some sort of intonation or maybe he misheard. Turning around, he looked towards Castiel who was looking at him with a tired look. It was clearly an expression that said 'It's so simple, why can't you figure it out?'

“Dlugapash.” He said as if it was the easiest word in the world. Dean had thought he had said that but he supposed there was a peculiar sound in the beginning that he must have said incorrectly.

“Luggapas?” Dean had heard the l sound more prominently this time and was sure he was saying it right this time. However, Castiel shook his head and tried getting him to understand.

“No, Dlu DLU!” All Dean knew was that the sound coming out of Castiel's mouth wasn't something he could easily mimic. Thankfully, Castiel was frustrated enough to loudly correct him to the point Gabriel could hear him.

“Are you trying to say dlugapash?” Gabriel asked loudly and a little rudely. There was a hint of slight irritation and disbelief in his voice. The look he was giving Dean was one of annoyance as well. Dean knew he wasn't fluent in their language, he didn't understand a word of it, but he didn't think he was that far off. It sounded right to him at least.

“Yeah, that.”

“It means seed giver.” Gabriel told him but it still didn't answer anything. What seeds? There were seeds? What were they doing planting something? Why would his son say something about plants?

“What?” It was too early in the morning for Dean to think properly. If he had, he would have understood immediately what Gabriel was trying to tell him.

“The one that gave the what is it called?” Gabriel put his palms together and wiggled them around.

“Fish?” Dean was confused even further.

“No, Dean.” Sam shook his head and sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, actually, but it was early and for some reason, Dean just didn't think about it. “It has to do with seeds...Sperm! To make a baby right?”

“Right!” Gabriel smiled brightly looking at Sam like he was the only person in the entire universe. It wasn't that amazing to figure it out. Dean could have done it if he thought about it enough.

“So, father.”

“Yeah, that would be close enough.”

“You weirdos and your words.” Dean shook his head and walked further into his room. Castiel watched him curiously but said nothing. Now that Dean figured out the whole word thing, he could probably answer Castiel's question better. Even though Castiel at the moment was just watching him, like he liked to do a lot, he knew he was probably concerned that the first word was in English and not his language. It made sense though; Bobby-John primarily heard English but Dean didn't want Castiel thinking he couldn't start speaking his language as well. So, he just shrugged and said “Cas, Dada is just easier to say. Maybe he'll say it later.”

Castiel accepted it and said nothing about it. Sam explained the milestones babies at his age were supposed to accomplish and Bobby-John was looking more and more like a little genius. Sam, also, made sure to give Bobby-John plenty of “tummy time”, though Dean didn't see how it would help since Bobby-John was more likely not going to be able to crawl like other babies. He could hold his head up on his own and sit up on his own. But with all his accomplishments, Dean didn't expect the horror he faced the very next day.

It started out like any other day, Dean went to work while Sam watched the house. They had a moment where the house had no human within it's walls. It was when they were switching shifts at the bar. Dean had been working day shift with Ellen, which would have been fine if she hadn't kept asking weird questions about Benny. Dean wondered if Jo knew her mom may have some suspicions. Needless to say, the shift went about quite awkwardly and Dean was so happy to see Sam come in.

They didn't exchange any words since Dean had to hurry out. He and Sam agreed not to leave the Gabriel and Castiel alone for too long by themselves. It wasn't because they couldn't handle being on their own; it was because of that fear of someone finding them. It was going to be hard to coordinate after Sam moved completely. Dean was sure he would worry every time he worked but Benny assured him that he would help fortify the home and give him sturdy doors with multiple locks.

When he arrived home, it all seemed pretty normal as well. Well, except for the fact no one greeted him and he couldn't find any of them. If it wasn't for Bobby-John crying, he would have thought someone took them all. He followed the cry to his room where he was greeted with a terrifying sight. Gabriel was in the pool of water trying to lie his son into it. His son was reasonably bothered by this and was trying to squirm in his hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean almost shouted at both of them. Both of them because Castiel seemed to not even care what was happening to his child. He just watched curiously without a hint of concern. Gabriel looked over at Dean like he was the one that was crazy. He wasn't the one trying to drown a six month old baby!

“Practicing his floating technique.” Gabriel told him with a shrug. This wasn't normal at all. Dean wasn't sure what Gabriel was thinking.

“He's not even a year old.” Dean rushed to his child's aid and tried reaching to grab him from his confused uncle. Of course, Bobby-John was advanced in all his milestones but putting him in water like that? Was Gabriel insane? He had to ask the same question about Castiel because when he reached for the child Castiel reached out with his tentacles and pulled him back.

Dean was panicking as Gabriel once again gently placed Bobby-John on the water surface. The babe wiggled and sank. Dean struggled against Castiel's tentacles but his mate seemed to be unwilling to allow him to help their child. Gabriel sighed and went to grab Bobby-John to try again but the babe had rolled over and began wiggling his tentacles and moving his arms.

“What is he doing?” Gabriel was completely shocked and did nothing to scoop Bobby-John back up. Instead, he watched in utter amazement as the baby moved a bit forward in the water.

“Is he trying to swim?” Dean asked confused.

“Impossible!”

“Is that a good thing?” Dean supposed that it had to be because Castiel was staring at their child as if he had struck gold. He watched as the baby tried desperately to swim but wasn't really doing much in actual moving around the pool. It was still pretty good for a six month old in Dean's opinion.

“Babies don't know how to swim. They can only float in the beginning.” Gabriel told him never taking his eye off the baby. Bobby-John was trying his darnedest to move about and Castiel couldn't help but coo at the baby while trying to encourage him to swim towards him. “They usually learn when they are closer to two cycles or older.”

Gabriel snatched the baby from the water much to Castiel's disappointment. Bobby-John may have been attempting to swim but he wasn't very good at it and the lesson was about floating not swimming. Dean didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to grab his baby and take him far away from the pool. On the other hand, this could be a species thing. Perhaps babies are better adapted in water than humans; it would make sense since these creatures live their entire lives in the water. He shouldn't freak out; Bobby-John was going to be fine. Castiel wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He needed to talk to Sam about this. He knew that things may be different with Castiel's kind but he was still worried. Sure, he was proud his child could attempt to swim but wasn't he too young to be in the water? Two cycles or older their kind can swim? What did that even mean? Castiel seemed so calm about the whole floating thing so perhaps they do that around Bobby-John's age. So, perhaps, he shouldn't worry that much but he couldn't help but wonder about it.

“That's a year or more.” Sam explained to him about the two cycles comment, when he got a hold of him.

“My kid's a genius.” Dean couldn't believe half the stuff Bobby-John could do. “He can swim too. You should see how happy Cas is.”

“Human babies can look like they can swim.” Sam told him quickly. “It's a reflex.”

“What?”

“If placed on their bellies in the water, babies six months or younger will just naturally move their limbs.” So, he wasn't advanced. He was just doing what all babies did but why did Castiel and Gabriel look so shocked? “Since he has tentacles and not legs, it seems he moves around more in the water than normal human babies making it look like he's swimming.”

“Why don't they know that?” They were putting him in the water but they were lying him on his back. They were trying to get him to float not swim. How could they not know? Dean shook his head. “Why do you know that?”

“Maybe they don't have that reflex.” Sam reasoned and he heard a sigh on the other line. “And you have so many baby books; have you read any of them?”

“But they live in the water.” Why would they not want their babies trying to swim from the get go? It only made sense since they lived in the water all their life. It just seemed like an advantage that they should have had.

“That reflex would get in the way of them floating.” Sam told him and it made a little sense but Dean didn't see why babies couldn't float and swim.“I mean think about how much trouble they're having.”

“So, it's like walking to them.” There would be advantages for humans to come out walking just like other creatures but they are basically helpless. Perhaps that was the same with Castiel's kind. “Develops slower.”

Dean decided they shouldn't tell Castiel about it because the creature was so delighted to see Bobby-John trying to swim. They ended the conversation with an agreement that they wouldn't tell the others that it was just a reflex. Sam had to get off quickly because more people were coming into the bar and Dean could hear Jo shouting for him. Dean wondered if there was any more differences between humans and their kind. He never really thought that they developed different but he supposed they were bound to have differences. With Sam gone back to work, he couldn't theorize with him or ask him about it. So, he could only go back and see how Bobby-John was doing with the other two.

“Just float!” Gabriel yelled in frustration as Bobby-John flipped over and began moving around again. Castiel smacked Gabriel with one of his tentacles and gave him a hard look. He then said something in his own language making Gabriel look very offended.

“But he wouldn't float.” Gabriel argued back in English. With a much sterner sounding voice, Castiel told him something else in their language. Gabriel sighed and nodded his head. “Alright. You're right.”

“Little one.” Castiel cooed trying to get Bobby-John to swim to him.

“Still having problems?” Dean asked looking at the scene curiously. Part of him still worried that Bobby-John would drown but he knew Gabriel and Castiel had more experience in this than him. He had to be calm about it or at least seem calm about it.

“He'll learn.” Gabriel sighed as Bobby-John failed to swim over to Castiel and was just moving about. Dean supposed Gabriel had never seen a baby that didn't want to float. “Eventually. So weird that he's smart in some aspects and behind in others.”

When Gabriel said the last bit, Dean couldn't help but feel he was no longer talking about floating anymore. It didn't make sense since all their human milestones were not only completed but he was way advanced. Perhaps there was something Dean wasn't seeing. Castiel didn't seem excited when he said Bobby-John had said his first word. In fact, he looked relieved as if he had worried he wouldn't talk at all. Why would that be the case?

There are animals in the wild that immediately know what to do in life once they are born. There are creatures that from the womb or the shell, can walk fine and can basically care for themselves with little or no help at all. Perhaps there were some things Castiel's kind could do faster in order to to survive as a species.

Dean decided that there were going to be differences between their kind and how they develop. Bobby-John will develop somewhere in between and that was alright. Dean knew his son was smart even if Castiel's kind could talk sooner. Bobby-John was just so aware of everything; it was amazing. Dean was sure his son was going to be fine and, besides, the pure joy in Castiel's face when Bobby-John scooted a bit through the water was proof no matter how he developed, he was still loved.

As days went by, Bobby-John still had a hard time floating but seemed to get better at moving in the water. Castiel decided they could hold off teaching him saying that he didn't mind holding the babe in his arms when they slept. Dean knew if Bobby-John got to the age where he didn't just lie on his back anymore and could possibly lie in the water tray incorrectly, Castiel would want to keep him near. If Castiel held him as they slept, that meant there would be less of a chance he would have any alone time with Castiel. He couldn't let this happen. Bobby-John better learn to float soon.

Benny came by frequently gathering some things from Sam and Gabriel and chatting about some things they could do to improve Gabriel's nest. After seeing Jo and Benny interacting with each other, Sam had warmed up to Benny. Them getting along sped up the moving process which didn't make Dean any happier. Before he knew it, it was the day Sam was going to finally spend a night in his new home.

It was a day like any other but it didn't feel like it. The air just felt heavier and Dean felt like he was going to lose something very dear to him. He walked into the living room where Sam's mattress was missing, there was no longer a book shelf and no small pool for Gabriel. It looked barren without Sam's books piled around or Gabriel's candy wrappers littering the floor.

There was a knock on the door and Dean knew exactly who it was. It was Benny and Jo visiting to help Sam get settled and get the final last items to move them. Dean smiled at them both but it was forced and he knew they probably noticed. He didn't want his brother to leave even if it was just across the lake.

Before, on the road, at least Sam was easily accessible. It wasn't like he had to secretly find a way into an area to visit him. It wasn't like the areas Sam lived in was foreign and potentially hostile either. He didn't know how the rest of Gabriel's clan would react to Sam and though Gabriel kept reassuring him, he was worried. But this was what Sam wanted and as his older brother, he should respect his wishes. After all, he did say if he didn't like it he would come back. That couldn't be too bad he supposed.

Benny and Jo knew how hard it was for Dean to allow Sam to do something like this. Even they were slightly worried about how Sam would cope. Benny was the only one that worried the least. He knew Gabriel for quite some time and thought that Sam would actually like it in that cave. He even informed them that Gabriel got basic cable because he was leeching off of Benny's. So, it wasn't like Sam would be completely cut off.

Jo had brought a bag with her and held it up for Dean to see. At first, Dean figured it was some go away present for Sam. He never thought that Jo would get something for him or his family since they weren't going anywhere. Also, she promised to keep their secret but Dean wasn't sure if she was still completely cool with the idea of people with tentacles instead of legs. So, when she held up the bag for Dean to see, he hadn't expect her to begin what she said.

“I got some things for your-”

“Bobby-John.” Dean was not having her call his child a butt baby again. It was true that Castiel's kind had a hole that eliminated waste and allowed them to reproduce but it wasn't actually a butt.

“Of course.” Jo smiled amused and put down the gift inside the home. From what Dean could see it was a little boat.

“I just have to finish putting these in the tunnel.” Benny showed these string of lights that resembled Christmas lights a bit. It was at this time Sam decided to acknowledge them. He and Gabriel had been sleeping on the couch when they arrived and were a little surprised to see them. Benny and Jo said nothing to the amazing mess Sam's hair was and how groggy they both seemed.

“What are they?” Dean decided to ignore them and focus on the Christmas lights.

“Lights for the breathing areas.” Benny handed some to him and he looked at them. They were rounder and thicker than Christmas lights but they were still on a line. “Don't worry; I made sure they were water resistant.”

“Breathing areas?”

“Humans hold their breath for a shorter time than us.” Gabriel explained while rubbing his eyes. “You almost died when I brought you the first time and you weren't even swimming. So, I made some pockets in the tunnel for Sam.”

“I'm to put the lights up so Sam can see where they are.” Benny shook the string of bulbs for emphasis.

“How do you even do that?” Dean still didn't understand how a primitive society like Castiel's kind could actually create homes in rock. What was their method of construction? He still didn't understand how Castiel made the necklaces. There was still so many mysteries with how they do things.

“With a-” Gabriel paused and began making a motion with his hands. He held a fist forward and used his other hand, also in a fist, to move around in a circle. It was like he was cranking something.“What's the word for this in English?”

Sam looked at his mate and was really thinking about it. He didn't say a word about how he hadn't seen it. He didn't mention that he had no idea what he was referring to and Dean didn't understand why not. Dean had no idea what Gabriel was pretending to crank. He had no idea what any of this was about but Sam didn't seem as confused as he. In fact, he only seemed confused about the proper word to use.

“You've seen it?” Dean only assumed he had based on his reaction and with a nod from Sam, his assumption was confirmed.

“It's some sort of device that he manually starts up that is like a drill.” Sam explained.

“A drill? Really?” Drills aren't great for large areas. Drills can make holes but to sculpt a nest out of rock with just a drill? How is that possible? How many hours did Gabriel spend in that area?

“It's not like a power tool.” Sam told him but he figured that on his own. “It takes him a while to make a decent dent in the rock.”

“So, you're telling me, he spends hours cranking a machine that slowly drills through the rock?”

“That's not all. I have special tools to ch-ch-” Gabriel had the word on the tip of his tongue but didn't seem to know what to say. Thankfully, Sam was one step ahead of him.

“Chisel.”

“Yeah, and do fine details and break up the rock.” Gabriel seemed proud of his many primitive tools that he used. Dean was still confused. How can someone just sit there for hours and hours, day after day chipping at rock?

“Made of rock and some type of metal.” Sam explained the tools with a sigh. Apparently, he didn't find them so amazing either. “It takes forever for him to accomplish things.”

“I finished the three rest areas in just two weeks.” Gabriel seemed offended that Sam didn't think he was amazing for accomplishing all he had done.

“They are really small areas where I can catch my breath.” Sam put his hands next to his head trying to show the width of the areas. It was just enough to get his shoulders through. “Really small.”

Dean remembered the nest. He remembered how big it was and how nicely decorated it was. To think that Gabriel sat there chiseling, drilling and doing what ever his kind does to create a nest, for hours upon hours, day after day was ridiculous. This was the same guy who kept whining about getting his food given to him soon. What happened to his patience he apparently has to build a nest? Why could he work so hard on a nest but couldn't wait a few minutes for other things?

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean couldn't take it anymore. Gabriel was obviously suffering. He needed to know the joy of power tools and actually completing the task in a few days and not weeks. “Take him to Home Depot or something. Save him from himself.”

“We've been using this method since our ancestors.” Gabriel grumbled still very offended.

“Ever heard of a power drill?”

“I can't believe you can just sit there for hours doing something like that.” Jo spoke up a little amazed by the whole thing. “I'm a bit impressed.”

“Of course, you would be.” Dean shook his head in disbelief. It was stupid to waste so much time making something like that when there was an easier way to do it. One that didn't take weeks.

“You starting something, brother?” Benny smiled a bit at Jo's obvious offense to Dean's words.

“Oh, right.” Dean remembered his shift with Ellen a while back. “Ellen's been asking about you.”

“What do you mean?”Benny didn't seem at all concerned with the news. If anything, he was just curious.

“Personal things like your family and things like that.” Dean shrugged. He didn't even know any of the answers to the things Ellen asked. Benny didn't really ever reveal much of himself. “Thought I would know since we are 'so close'”

“Why would she be doing that?” Jo seemed worried where Benny was not. He just shrugged at the idea that Jo's mother was curious.

“Your mother is smart.” He told her. “I'm sure she's picked up on a few hints.”

“You were dropping them?” Jo looked at her boyfriend accusingly.

“No, but it is hard not to look like you're in love when you are.” If that didn't make the two of them stare at each other with a softness that could rival Castiel's adoring looks. Dean didn't know what he was supposed to do or say while they were looking deep into each others eyes.

“Are you guys having a moment in my living room?” He finally was able to say after some silence and the two immediately broke eye contact.

“Shut up, Dean.” Jo told him harshly and was surprised by an unamused noise further away from them. By Dean's door, Castiel sat glaring angrily at Jo for speaking harshly at Dean. “Someone's protective.”

Dean smiled and shrugged. He loved it when Castiel got all bothered because of him. It was equal parts cute and hot to see Castiel try to protect him like that. It was time like these that Dean remembered Castiel used to be a hunter and a potential solider for his clan. He could handle himself and was always quick to defend Dean. When Castiel got angry in his stead, he never felt more loved.

They packed the remaining stuff of Sam's in Benny's boat. Dean, Castiel and Bobby-John went along on the boat to see Sam off. Since it was still daylight, Castiel couldn't move about the boat and had to keep a blanket over his tentacles and Bobby-John wrapped up. Gabriel swam by the boat and entered his domain easily. Benny suited up and took a while down there fixing the breathing areas.

It took a while for him to finish and as he was finishing up, everyone else enjoyed some drinks on the boat. They chatted for quite some time, even Castiel joined the conversation. They were out in the open in broad daylight but for once Dean wasn't really that worried. If anyone saw them, they wouldn't think anything different about them especially with Castiel's tentacles being covered. Also, if anything did happen, there were more than enough people with him to help get out of any sticky situation. They were in a remote area of the lake anyway. There were very few boats that went out over here especially this early in the day. Bobby-John liked seeing the sky and he seemed to like Jo a lot too. Castiel was a little hesitant but he warmed up to her as well. They seemed to all be getting along famously when Benny returned.

Benny's return meant that this was it. Sam nodded to him and dove into the water. Dean looked down at him a little sad but forced a smile and told him he'd see him later. They were just across the lake, there was no need to feel so bad about it. Benny waved him off as well and begun taking off his suit.

“You want to see inside?” He asked as he put down his oxygen tank. “Gabriel and I really made it look pretty nice.”

“No, I'm good.” Dean didn't want to look inside because he didn't want to barge in on Sam and Gabriel at the moment. They were probably getting settled and he didn't want to mess anything up. Also, he knew he wasn't going to like it no matter how nice they made it look. It was just no place for a human but Sam wanted to be there. Perhaps everything would be fine just like Bobby-John in the pool. He was scared of it and was still a little frighten of the idea that Castiel would continue float lessons when they returned but Bobby-John was going to be fine. He just knew he was and part of him knew that about Sam as well.

“You're going to be alright?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked back to his mate chatting happily with Jo with their baby asleep in his arms. “I think we all will be.”

  
  


 


	60. Chapter 60

Sam visited from time to time and from what Dean heard, he was adjusting well done there. Dean never understood how Sam could adjust in that darkness but his brother always said he spent a lot of time outside the entrance getting his needed Vitamin D. Dean couldn't see how that was working because being out in the sun and then back into the dark seemed like something he couldn't do. The network just seemed so creepy and restricting. If he lived there and went outside, he would never want to go back in. Dean had tried tempting him back with a hamburger but Sam actually enjoyed fish and vegetables. It was ridiculous.

Every week, Dean would receive a list of vegetables that Sam felt he may need. He was aware that the diet that worked so well for Gabriel's clan wasn't the most nutritious for him. He spoke about the strange mannerisms the creatures had and how they are always fascinated with his clothes. The lives they led were quite interesting and there were so many traditions and mannerisms Sam had to get use to. The creatures had their own rules of etiquette and Sam hadn't still, even after all this time, learned all the rules there was to socializing with the creatures.

Dean listened to the stories Sam spoke of. There were a lot more members of the clan than he had previous thought and though it was tense in the beginning, they all were warming up to Sam. There was a whole community that Dean hadn't seen and they slowly accepted Sam as one of their own. Sam frequently met with breeders at the community hub. He explained how the breeders didn't understand how he made the necklace he gave to Gabriel and wanted him to teach them how he created it. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't tell them that he had bought it so he just said he couldn't make it without tools from above. They seemed satisfied with that answer but put him to work helping make a net. Dean laughed out loud when he thought of his brother being forced into helping the breeders in their net making. He could just see the fussy breeders pushing him around with their tentacles and shaking their head like he was the dumbest person they ever saw when he didn't do things right.

Sam seemed to keep reminding Dean that he wasn't getting bullied that the creatures just seemed confused with his ways. Dean never asked that question but now that Sam kept mentioning it, he was getting a bit worried. Gabriel told him not to care that much since it was just breeders sizing him up. Since Sam was mated to a dominant and doesn't hunt, many breeders consider him around the same as them. They are shocked to find Sam has no skills as a breeder and since Gabriel was once one of the most eligible bachelors of their clan, jealousy may be a factor in their teasing.

Sam took it well though since he was close to the clan leader and his mate. Obviously, the breeders couldn't bully him too much or the leaders would have something to say to that. It was mostly unmated breeders, also; probably sore from losing out on being with Gabriel. Sam spoke very highly of Muriel, Balthazar's mate, that did everything she could to help him understand the breeder's way of life.

Sam wasn't a breeder but he did enjoy sitting with them and learning how tools and other objects were crafted. He explained that breeders did more than just sit around and make jewelry. They made useful objects like their odd lanterns they fill with glow worms. They also made bowls, baskets and tools. They were the ones crafting the weapons and once and a while they would gather things from outside the network. Mostly it was more things to create with but they also gathered berries and other things they find near the shore.

Dominants hunted but they also did more than that. They were architects and strangely enough the children caretakers for most of the time. The children when very young are taken with the breeders as they work for easy access to their food source. After they are weened, they stay attached to their dominant parent who watches them closely until they present. Dominants work together to watch their children; rotating who hunts and who plays with the children. They, also, are the keepers of the history of their families and clan; writing on the community wall important details. They too gather things they find on their hunting trips and bring the objects to their mate. Dominants go out of the network much more than breeders. Sam mentioned it was like once a week breeders gathered things and usually, they weren't there long. They were mostly unmated breeders or breeders needing just a few more things.

Sam learned how to spear a fish and Dean didn't know if he should be happy for him or weird-ed out that his brother spoke of it like it was the greatest accomplishment of his life. Sam learned a lot about their laws, traditions and myths. He helped debunk a lot of human myths and taught many of them about the ways of humans. Gabriel was a translator at first but as time passed, Sam was able to say what he wanted to say on his own. Granted, it was probably like Castiel's English was in the beginning.

Time passed and Sam visited frequently. He, also, called when he didn't visit. There was this one spot in Gabriel's den that if he stood on a box, he got reception. Benny talked about installing a normal phone line down there but as of now, the box would have to do.

Dean was doing better at his home as well. With the joint effort of his family and Benny, they were able to make his falling apart home not only a work of art but a strong and safe work of art. Bobby-John was getting smarter every day and at the age of one and three months, he really swam. It was disorganized and slow but he wasn't just moving a little anymore. He swam slowly right into Castiel's arms. Castiel looked like he was going to cry in that moment. Bobby-John by the time he was just one, he was already doing some strange crawl slide thing to get across the normal floor. Considering that even his mother and uncle had to slide around, Dean was pretty content with just that. But the moment he swam, it just took a lot of the worry away. The more Bobby-John swam, the better at it he became and Dean couldn't have been more proud.

Castiel was, also, doing better now that he had something to do. He took up, at first, small little things like knitting and, also, learned how to bake a bit through his mother but that didn't satisfy him. Castiel was better with doing a dominant's job. Despite making pretty good muffins and learning how to make pie, Castiel was left unsatisfied and unable to contribute in a way that he really wanted to.

When Castiel presented, he was trained to be a breeder of course. He knew how to make nets, jewelry and tools. Since he went so long without a mate before meeting Dean, he had grown accustom of doing both jobs if he needed to. But there was no need for nets or tools. Castiel, also, found jewelry making tedious and missed the freedom the hunt gave him. He did not wish to sit at home and make things out of material Dean gave him (mostly store bought beads and other things he found lying about).

They worked out their schedules and Dean finally allowed Castiel to roam in the lake. He gathered his own things and began creating things. They weren't things that Sam mentioned breeders loved to make. Instead, there were things he would give Dean; little trinkets that were made with scraps and rock. They were pretty but Dean wasn't really sure what they were for. Castiel was happy enough that he accepted them, so he let it slide and kept the trinkets on his book shelf.

Castiel got better at knitting and would frequently knit hats for every human he knew. He, also, showed Sam that with his new knowledge of knitting that he could perhaps create an even stronger net that was guaranteed to catch fish. Since Sam was at a loss of how to make a net properly, Castiel gave him his. He, also, hunted for sport, catching fish in his net and either releasing them or distributing them amongst the community to unmated breeders or mated pairs that didn't yield enough. However, most of the time, he stayed home and watched Bobby-John and when he had time he would go to the lake and network. Castiel didn't always craft trinkets, hunt, or gather things. Sometimes he just left to enjoy his freedom and Dean couldn't blame him for that. Crowley was going to be locked up for a long time and as long as they were careful there was nothing to worry about.

They got comfortable with their new way of life and time seemed to pass by quickly. Before they knew it, Bobby-John was turning two. Dean had already spoken to his family and they decided to have a birthday party for the child. Bobby-John didn't have much for his first birthday and despite the fact he probably won't remember, Dean wanted him to have a good birthday this time.

Sam and Gabriel showed up first, helping with decorating and with getting the cake. Gabriel was prohibited from being anywhere near the cake until it was time to blow the candles. Thankfully, the rest of his family arrived to better protect the cake. Lizzie stood in the kitchen in front of the cake ready to stop anyone who wanted a little bite before the party. Strangely enough, Gabriel was able to behave himself.

The presents were set to a corner in the living room as everyone sat down and chatted away. Dean had new furniture that he and Castiel worked together to assemble. Castiel had so much fun putting together a lamp he had bought prior that Dean decided to buy any furniture they had to assemble themselves; it made his mate happy.

There was a knock at the door and without any fear, Dean opened the door. They had too many people on their side now that no matter who was at the door, Dean was sure they would be safe. Plus Castiel had basically crafted a armory in their closet, so that was always another option. Really, why did he have to make so many stone tipped spears? What did he think was going to happen?

“Jo, Benny.” Dean greeted happily when he saw the couple. They were official and by the large diamond on Jo's finger, will be even more so soon. Benny did have some kissing up to do with Ellen after they realized she had her suspicions but she only wanted to make sure Benny really loved her daughter. It all worked out in the end.

“Wouldn't miss Bobby-John's big day.” Jo lifted up a bag stuffed with tissue paper and whispered. “I got water toys.”

Bobby-John has an assortment of water toys. The kiddy pool they set up in his room was riddled with rubber ducks, boats, toy fish and other toys they could find. If it could stand the water, they gave it to him. If it couldn't, they either found a way for it to work (by getting water proof cases for it) or he just couldn't have it. He already had much more than any other child in Castiel's clan. They didn't have toys in the network. If they did they were just little trinkets not unlike the weird ones Castiel gave Dean. Children usually just played with other children or collected things.

Bobby-John should probably meet the other children and play with them as well but he was too young to go swimming to the network. Castiel and Dean had agreed that once he reached the age of four, he would begin learning about his clan through the elders like every other child would. Once he presented, which Dean was sure he was a dominant, he would learn from a specific group of dominants that would teach him how to hunt and create his own nest. Castiel didn't like thinking of Bobby-John creating his own nest one day. He didn't want to see his child grow up.

Whenever Castiel had that look on his face, Dean always reminded him that that day was a long time away. He couldn't help but think his mate was cute worrying about their child like that though. He had gone full domestic and at one time, he thought that would be a bad thing. Dean never thought he would settle down and be happy remaining still. However, here he was thinking that this was the best thing he could ever have.

Another knock on the door surprised everyone. Dean was sure all the guests were already here, well all the ones that could come through the door at least. Dean was a bit hesitant to open the door but did so anyway. It wasn't like he was going to open the door wide but the moment he saw who it was, he couldn't help it.

“Kali!” Dean didn't even know how she knew the party was today. Perhaps she spoke to Gabriel about it but how did the guy get high enough to get any reception?

“I'm just dropping by.” She told him handing him a small present. Dean looked down at the box. Definitely, someone told her. Kali moved into the home and smiled down at Gabriel who was chatting happily with Lizzie. Those two were like best friends lately. “How are you, Gabriel. Expecting?”

“Nope.” Gabriel shrugged and smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Even though he was a dominant, he still wanted a family in the end. “We're still trying.”

“Dominants aren't as fertile as breeders in that aspect.” Sam explained strangely smiling despite Gabriel nodding slightly unhappily in the background. “But hey, Cas is already getting bigger again; I'm sure we'll have enough nieces and nephews to keep us busy.”

Castiel did gain some extra pounds but it wasn't because he was pregnant. The Roadhouse did get quite a few customers at times but during the day it was dead. Once the diner nearby closed for good, a tragedy in Dean's opinion, people flocked to the Roadhouse to eat. The diner was nearing its end when he got there; he just didn't know it. The owner was old and didn't balance his books properly. So, it was no wonder he was full of debt and had to close his diner and declare bankruptcy. Until someone else revives the diner, the Roadhouse was the place to eat now. They could afford to pay Dean much more than before and there were many more tips to be had. Now Dean could afford to buy many more things and it was obvious by Castiel's middle that they were prospering.

“He's just getting fat.” Dean told them with a small chuckle. “Don't get your hopes up.”

“I'm not fat.” Castiel looked a bit offended by what Dean said. His English had become almost completely fluent now and he didn't speak with hesitation any longer. “I'm healthy.”

“Of course, very healthy.” Dean moved closer to his mate and wrapped his arms around him. “I should make you healthier.”

“Then I won't be able to move around easily.” Castiel looked up at him in horror. “Please don't.”

Bobby-John notice the two of them being very close. He had developed what Dean would say is a sort of Oedipus complex. Any time Dean was holding Castiel or getting close to Castiel, Bobby-John would push himself in the way to get his mother's attention. Castiel thought it was cute and a little funny that their son was so jealous but Dean just wanted to show some affection to his mate without their son getting in the way.

“Mom! Up! Up! Up!” Today was no different as Bobby-John got close to them both and tried getting his mother's attention. Dean childishly held on to Castiel tighter. Making a small noise in protest, Castiel pushed Dean away and turned to his child.

“I got you, little one.” He said as he scooped the toddler in his arms. Dean felt so betrayed. His biggest rival, his son, had won. Kali took this moment to excuse herself and leave the premises. She hadn't told her husband where she was going and she was sure he wouldn't be happy if she was gone for too long.

Bobby-John was hungry and lifted up his mother's shirt in hopes to have some milk. However, they were in front of many different humans who were not accustom of seeing breast feeding so plainly in sight. Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his shirt down.

“No, not right now, Bobby-John.” He told his child quickly.

“Peas. Peas. Peas.” Bobby-John looked up at him with those large eyes using a method his uncle Sam was so good at.

“He's a little talker.” Karen was just amazed seeing Bobby-John in action.“I can't believe he's only turning two. He's so smart for his age.”

“Isn't he?” Dean smiled proudly. “He's a little genius.”

“He gets it from his father.” Castiel insisted as Bobby-John slid out of his arms.

“Nah, can't be me.” Dean didn't think he was capable of passing on any smarts to a child. To him, he wasn't as smart as other people; he was just a high school drop out that drifted for years.

“I believe it.” Bobby said. He always believed Dean was better than he thought of himself. Everyone did. Dean couldn't understand why everyone thought he was so much smarter than he really was.

The room suddenly got silent because they knew Dean was uncomfortable with the situation now. They all knew Dean was brighter than he thought about himself but they, also, knew there was no convincing him. Lizzie looked around at everyone being silent for what she thought was no reason. This was Bobby-John's birthday party, there was no reason to be all awkward all of a sudden.

“Want to open presents, Bobby-John?” She asked the toddler as he was crawling towards the boxes curiously. Looking over at her as if he was caught red-handed, the boy shook his head quickly.

“No. I dun want to.”

“Why not?” She thought the whole reason why he was trying to escape over there was to look at them. Instead, the child turned from them and folded his hands over his chest. Lizzie wondered where he got that from.

“Show him the presents; he'll change his mind.” Dean told her. He knew this wasn't the way normal birthday parties went, they usually had cake first, but there really wasn't much normal about his family anyway.

So, he moved towards the boxes and grabbed the bag Jo had gotten him. Bobby-John looked at the bag curiously but made no attempt to look inside. He just pushed the bag a bit and stared at his warped reflection in the shiny bag. Finally, he pulled out some tissue paper and began playing with it. Dean sighed.

“You have to look under the paper.” Dean began removing the tissue paper. “Here, daddy will help.”

They unveiled a little submarine with a smiling person inside. It was a wind up toy that would swim around the pool. Bobby-John looked absolutely thrilled and realized it even had buttons. Pressing one, it greeted him saying “bath time is fun”. The toddler squealed in glee.

“What do we say?” Dean prompted motioning towards Jo and Benny.

“Tank oo berry much!” Bobby-John smiled up at them.

“Oh my! He knows how to say that?” Karen was so impressed by her grandchild. Bobby was as well but he was the type of guy that didn't announce that sort of thing to the world. Dean could see the pride on his face though. He remembered the look he always delighted in getting even if he felt he didn't deserve it.

“Like I said.” Dean said. “Genius.”

“Here's another one.” Lizzie slid the box Kali brought over to Bobby-John. At first the toddler didn't realize what had happened but when Lizzie emphasized it was for him, his eyes widened in amazement.

“Tank oo! Jus what I wanted!” He hugged the box and smiled so large. “Tank oo!”

“Bobby-John, you have to open the box.” Sam was having a hard time keeping in his laugh. The boy really thought the box was the present. Bobby-John looked up at his uncle confused.

“Huh?”

They opened the box revealing an electronic learning toy that was water proof. Dean was impressed by how much thought Kali put into it. He was also impressed by his own families learning whale toy that was much bigger than Kali's and taught numbers instead of the alphabet. He wondered if Kali and Gabriel arranged this in the end. Sam's gift were books. They were books carefully covered in plastic over each cardboard page but they were still books. Even Bobby-John, who was amazed by a box, seemed to weakly smile at that. It was a bit funny that Sam was trying to turn his child into a little nerd like him.

After the presents were opened, they focused on lighting the candles and having Bobby-John make his wish. When everyone sang, the toddler looked so ecstatic like he couldn't contain his excitement. He didn't need any help blowing out the candles as his lungs were much larger than normal toddlers, something he could thank his mother for. They began cutting the cake and passing it out but Castiel refused to have a piece. Bobby-John, who was now covered in icing and cake crumbs from his piece, volunteered to have Castiel's slice. Dean told him he had to finish his first and the toddler pouted.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean tried to nudge the plate of cake his way but Castiel turned from it immediately. Dean knew what this was about. Castiel was still sore about the fat comment he had said earlier. “I was just teasing. Besides, I like you this way.”

“You will not fatten me up.” Castiel told him evidently irritated by what he thought was Dean's way of making him bigger. “Don't even try.”

It was times like these that Dean knew it was fruitless arguing with his mate. Castiel had gotten very good at speaking English but still refused to understand Dean at times. At first, Dean would argue with him and try to get him to see it his way. However, Castiel was a very stubborn creature and no amount of arguing worked. You either shut him down in an argument or you were going to argue for quite a while. Dean didn't want to say something mean to his mate, so he always ended up keeping the argument going and no one won then. It was best to just admit defeat.

So, he decided if arguing wasn't going to work, he would just have to show Castiel what he was missing. He took the plate of cake that was meant for his mate and took a forkful. Slowly putting the fork in his mouth, he made sure Castiel was watching. When the sweet taste of the icing hit his tongue he moaned in contentment.

“It's so good, Cas.”

“You hate cake.” Castiel glared at him suspiciously. It was true that cake would never hold a candle to pie but hate was too strong of a word. Dean still would eat it just like most of the unhealthy food put in front of him.

“No, I love pie and cake just isn't the same but Sam told me not to get a pie.” Dean straightened up as he did his best impression of his younger brother. “Because kids like cake on their birthdays.”

“We'll have pie on yours.” Castiel assured him slowly taking the cake from him. Dean knew making it seem amazing would tempt him enough to eat a slice. Castiel took a small bite and smiled. “I'll bake you one.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dean asked as he moved closer to his mate. He had gotten use to displaying affection towards his mate in the presence of others. He remembered when the very thought of a public display made him uneasy but now he could place his head on Castiel's shoulder without any fear. Castiel looked at him through the corner of his eye and sighed.

“Not enough.”

“Ouch, Cas.” Dean moved away and looked at his mate incredulously. The way Castiel had spoke sounded cold and a bit distant. Whatever happened to that loving creature that was always all over him?

“I'm merely teasing.” Castiel told him looking a bit worried. Dean knew he couldn't have been serious but the way he had said it didn't seem like teasing. “This isn't an acceptable way of teasing?”

“No more documentaries for you.” It would be great if Castiel wasn't obsessed with the discovery channel. He loved seeing how things were made or what was going around in nature. One time Dean caught him watching a special on string theory for hours. He didn't see how Castiel could deal with all that mumbo jumbo but apparently, he loved it and his vocabulary showed it. “You're starting to sound like a professor.”

“I like informational material.” There it was. Most people would just say they like learning things but Castiel had to put it that way. Dean wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or if he just didn't think of any other way to say it. Turning to Benny, who was sipping on some soda behind him, he decided to get his opinion on the matter.

“Did you hear that?”

“It's like he still speaks another language.” Benny responded with a teasing smirk. Castiel looked confused, then like he was about to say something but shook his head against the idea and turned away. Dean knew that type of reaction. Castiel wasn't very happy with Benny's response.

“We're just teasing, Cas.” Dean tried to get his mate to look at him but Castiel suddenly found the cake more interesting. Sam and Benny teased that Dean had hurt Castiel's feelings. He didn't expect them to both gang up on him especially when Benny helped him “hurt his feelings”. Gabriel was busy looking like he had eaten too much despite only having one slice and most of the slice was still uneaten. Jo and Lizzie were playing with Bobby-John as Karen and Bobby watched happily. He couldn't ask any of them for help so he was left having to defend himself against his brother and Benny alone. Castiel even smiled satisfied that he was being teased as well. The only thing that saved him was a loud splash below their home.

Sam suddenly stopped laughing and walked over to the kitchen. There was no longer a jagged hole just ripped in the bottom of the kitchen. Now, there was a hatch that had to be opened in order to see what was down there. The hatch was plastic and could easily be pushed up by anyone underneath as long as it wasn't locked. Dean created the hatch himself with a lot of creativity. It was weird looking but it served its purpose.

Sam lifted the round bowl shape top that allowed everyone to see someone was there and allowed the creature up. Dean made sure to make it shaped that way so that they would be able to identify any visitor from below. There were two creatures that squeezed through the hole. One was Michael who remained as naked as he always was and the other was Lucifer, who had looked like she was uncomfortable in her unique net looking shirt. Dean didn't expect her to be wearing anything since their kind usually didn't. Sam must have told her she had to cover her chest because Dean doubted she would have volunteered to wear the shirt; she looked like she was being tortured by it.

“In laws are here.” Sam announced as the two creatures slid around in the house. They visited before but never had they really been able to take in Dean's home. Lucifer never met anyone else other than Dean and Sam and cowered at the sight of others. Michael shielded her with a soft smile. From her he grabbed a small woven pouch and presented to Karen, who had Bobby-John now in her lap.

“I bring gift.” He said in the same strange accent and Tarzan speech Castiel use to speak.

“Thank you, uh-”

“Michael.”

“Michael.” Karen smiled down at the man and nodded. “I'm Dean's mother.”

“What muh tah?” Michael turned to look at Dean with complete fear in his eyes. Dean didn't even know why he looked so frightened. Did he think every time he didn't understand something bad was going to happen or was he afraid he appeared rude for not knowing.

“Mother, Mike.” Dean didn't even know why Michael was asking him. If any one should be asked it was Sam but he was busy laughing about something with Benny and Jo. Dean remembered when he use to hate Benny but now they were like best friends it was ridiculous. “It's uh...” Michael was still looking at him expectantly. How was he supposed to explain mother? He remembered that their kind had different words depending if a breeder birthed you or a dominant but not for adoptive parents. Karen would probably be considered a birth breeder. “Yolmpi.”

“What was that?” Lizzie looked very confused. What had come out of Dean's mouth hadn't been a word anyone but the creatures could recognize. It didn't seem to resemble any language they had heard and just sounded like pure gibberish.

“Uh. Cas has been teaching me their language.” Dean explained suddenly feeling a bit self conscious of what he had done. “I'm not as good as Sam. He's near fluent.”

All attention moved to Sam who just shrugged a little. Bobby-John looked over to his uncle Sam now that he was the center of attention but held onto the little trinket that was in the pouch. It didn't look like anything Dean had ever seen. He noticed a few rocks and a shell in it but what was it for? Bobby-John seemed interested in it but now he was more interested in his uncle. Dean knew the toddler probably didn't know why his uncle was now being stared at by others but there were definitely wheels turning in that little head. Quickly, Bobby-John lifted his arms and hopped as much as a toddler could with tentacles. Sam, who had been standing awkwardly under everyone's stare quickly went to his nephew and scooped him up.

“I live with nothing but them chattering away in their language.” He said as he brought Bobby-John to his shoulder; the trinket hitting his shoulder a couple of times as Bobby-John messed with it. “You tend to pick up a few things. Besides, I've been teaching Michael English. What do you think?”

“Could use some improvement.” Bobby told him honestly. Dean saw Sam's shoulders drop in relief. Dean knew what that meant. Sam was just trying to distract from the fact he learned an entire language that didn't have any common roots by changing the focus on Michael and distracting himself with Bobby-John.

“What say?” Michael tugged on Sam's leg urgently. “What say?”

“Tanonci drilpa.” Sam told him without even having to pause. Dean was impressed; it always took him a long time to figure out the right words.

“Whoa, he totally just did that.” Jo looked shocked just like everyone else in the room besides the creatures and Dean. However, it was soon replaced with curiosity, pride and amazement. Sam was asked all sorts of questions from Lizzie from words for certain things to how he lives below the surface.

Dean had heard how he lived there from Sam many times but even he still wondered about a lot of things. Whenever Dean brought up toilets, Sam would glare at him and change the subject. Even now when Lizzie asked about it, Sam tensed up. There are no toilets down there, what did he do instead? He kept getting updates about Sam's time down there but Dean still didn't understand how Sam could be fine down there. It was weird and despite Sam saying he had made friends and Gabriel assuring him that everything was going well, it was still confusing to him.

They had hamburgers at the party. Dean knew Sam hadn't had a good piece a beef in a long time. He, also, noticed that, despite all that talk about healthy eating, Sam was enjoying more than one greasy burger. He could see how his eyes lit up when he bit down into it. Then when they had the cake, Sam was all about that to the point that Dean would have sworn Gabriel rubbed off on him. It was weird seeing that Benny makes sure to give a big tin of candy to them every once and a while. They weren't lacking sweets. Maybe it was the fact that Sam wasn't really big on candy and all they ate was fruit, some vegetables and fish; lots of fish. It was still strange watching Sam enjoy every last bite when before all he got from his brother was health lectures. Lizzie stopped asking questions and took Bobby-John from Sam. After all, holding a toddler was stopping him from going back and enjoying that slice of cake. Throughout the entire time she was questioning him, he kept eying it. She was no fool, she could tell what he wanted.

“This is one big party for the little guy.” Lizzie turned her attentions to Gabriel who surprisingly wasn't eating much of his slice of cake. “Is it normal to have so many adults at a party for your kind?”

“We don't have birthday parties.” He told her as he took another small bite of his cake.

“So, how do you celebrate your birthday?” Now even Bobby was curious about their kind. It seemed strange to them that there was no celebration for birthdays. Dean couldn't even think of a culture that didn't have some sort of celebration for it.

“We don't have birthdays.” Gabriel explained as if there was nothing at all peculiar with it. Of course, he wouldn't think so; he grew up in that non-birthday culture.“We just count the cycles we have seen when determining our age.”

“Wow, that's...sad.” Jo commented as Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.

“Well, they are learning about birthdays now.” Dean told them with a shrug. “Who knows? They might enjoy the tradition.”

They did seem to enjoy the party. Michael had his first bite of cake and the creature looked at everyone like he had just seen the face of God. Lucifer was quiet for the longest time until Lizzie tried communicating with her. Unfortunately, Lucifer wasn't learning English like Michael was and could only communicate with hand movements and lots of confusion. She looked very scared but Michael did his best to translate everything for her. Even if his translations probably provided only more confusion.

All of these people were Dean's family and he considered himself very lucky. If anything happened in the future, he knew he had these people to count on. Bobby-John was growing up nicely as well. He was so smart and even though there were differences with how Castiel's kind develops and Dean's kind does, he felt his son got the best of both. There was no doubt in his mind that their child would make a wonderful member of the clan.

Dean never thought he would ever be part of a family quite like this. When he was adopted by the Singers he thought he won the lottery but he also felt they only adopted him because he came with Sam. He never thought of truly allowing anyone but his brother in but here he was with a child of his own and a loving mate. He even warmed up to the idea that perhaps everyone else in this room actually did like having him around. For the first time, he felt like he really had a family and everyone in this room was included. He felt safe and for the first time it was like he belonged.

He was scooping up his son when he noticed Gabriel passing his slice of cake to Sam. He had been barely eating it since he got it and now he was giving it away? That didn't seem right. Gabriel was all about sweets. Dean never thought he would care so much about Castiel's brother but Gabriel was part of his large family and he had come to care for the weirdo. Not in the same way his brother apparently cared for him but he was still concerned about his lack of eating.

“You refusing cake, Gabe?” Dean looked up at his brother only to see him shrug slightly. Sam didn't seem like he found this alarming at all. Was there some development in Gabriel's life that suddenly made him a cake hater or something?

“Gabriel sick.” Michael told him. “Very sick all weekend.”

Michael didn't know how to say a length of time. All weekend could mean all week, all day, or for a whole month. The creature hadn't really understood that there were different names for all these spans of time. Their kind only determined time through cycles and didn't have a calender like humans did. So, how long Gabriel had been feeling sick, no one could determine.

“My stomach hadn't been very good lately.” Gabriel complained and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Yeah.” Sam began eating Gabriel's slice as his mate sighed sadly. He had a strange proud look in his eyes even though his mate was apparently suffering.“It comes and goes.”

“Does it now?” Karen and Bobby exchanged knowing looks and Dean shook his head in amusement. Sam seemed to have his suspicions but he most likely didn't voice them to Gabriel. It was probably because he didn't want to bring their hopes up too much just in case he was wrong. Dean looked back at his mate who seemed to also have a knowing expression.

They all seemed to know that this big family was about to get even bigger.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this chapter cause I couldn't think of how to end it properly.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and commenting or giving kudos. I appreciate it all.   
> Each time I write a new fanfiction I try to incorporate what I have learned through your feedback along the way.  
> I hope to become a much better writer and thank you all for helping me out.


End file.
